


Adventures Through Time

by megamatt09



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 234,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Kara, Kitty, Jean, and Gwen travel through time in various adventures. Of course, this group couldn’t possibly get into trouble, could they? DC/Marvel crossover, guest starring that Potter guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born of Darkness

**Chapter One: Born of Darkness.**

* * *

The young emerald eyed sorcerer made his way with his party to a temple. The temple looked out something like a horror movie where sacrifices of virgins would be made to appease a god. The emerald eyed sorcerer didn't have to worry because none of his group were virgins. That was something that he personally made sure of many times over.

The warm flickers of the warm embers greeted the group outside of the temple. Today was the day that they would arrive. Time was an interesting and mysterious thing. It had to happen on this day because it already happened.

He didn't even want to wrap his head around the craziness of time travel theories. All it would be bound to do was to make his head explode into a pile of ick. The green eyed wizard shook his head.

The four females that followed him would follow him to the ends of the Earth. Now they would follow him to a different place, they would follow him to the edge of time.

"So, she said that she would meet you here at the right time, right?"

The brunette girl was the first one who spoke up. She wore a tight black shirt that wrapped around her teenage curves. The eighteen year old girl put her hands on her hips, covered in tight black pants. She had a belt with a blade that this young man taught her to use.

This young man was Harry Potter. He wore many faces to the world. He was a mutant. He was a magician. He was also an alien. He was a businessman and a teacher that taught many super powered females how to use their abilities.

He could do it all, or so it seemed. The only things he couldn't do were the things that he didn't try. The only women that he couldn't do were the one's that he never had the pleasure of meeting.

"She did tell us to meet her here, yes, on this night, as midnight approaches," Harry said.

"As midnight approaches, no that's not foreboding at all, is it?" the brunette asked, shaking her head with a shudder.

"You're not scared, are you, Kitty?" one of the blondes in the group said to her.

The blonde was dressed in a black jacket, along with a red shirt, and a tight pair of black pants that fit around her frame snugly. Her most defining feature though was the black headband that rested on the top of her head. Her name was Gwen Stacy, one of Harry's oldest female friends and one of his many girlfriends. She was the smartest girl of her age.

She also had gifts but those didn't matter right now.

"I'm not scared," Kitty Pryde, better known as Shadowcat, said. She shook her head. The girl's ability to maintain intangibility allowed her to get into places that were only among the wildest dreams of anyone else.

"I don't think none of us are scared," the second blonde said. She wore a tight black shirt with a silver "S" shield on it. The leather black skirt and boots added to the outfit. The final article of clothing was black and grey jacket that could be folded out to be a cape if she thought it. "We just want to be extremely cautious, that's all."

"Thanks, Kara," Harry said.

Kara Zor-El had been with him here since the beginning. They met when Harry was twelve and she was eleven. Kara went through the portal in her mother's lab and ran into Harry, when he had bars on his windows. She rescued them and scared the shit out of his relatives. She was his first friend and they had become much more. Kara couldn't return home because she got stranded by Earth and her planet might have died by the time she got back because it was in bad shape.

The two of them made their way to this world after an adventure in the aptly named Department of Mysteries.

"Cautious, isn't that the name of your game?" the fifth and final member of their party asked them.

The girl's red hair bounced brightly, almost burning bright in the eerie moonlight. Her green eyes looked like Harry's at first sight but were a different shade. She wore a red robe with a golden Phoenix emblem on it. Kara and Harry appeared pretty much on top of her head when they arrived. Jean Grey had a freak out because of her Phoenix powers.

She may have played no small part in dragging them here but it was really a combination of many things.

"It's always my name, Jean," Harry said to one of his mates, wrapping his arm around her. "It's not like I don't trust Selene but…."

"This hasn't been done before, we know that," Jean said, it was almost like she was reading his mind. "At least not to the extent we're doing it."

She might have been able to if it was anyone else other than Harry. Since it was Harry, she couldn't read his mind. That made her relationship with him a challenge and she liked a challenge. She wanted someone that she could have fun with.

The fact that there were so many girls, she didn't mind it at all. It showed Harry's power and strength.

They walked into the temple. The clock nearly reached midnight; it was a few minutes away. A large statue of Harry could be seen at the end of the corridor.

"Welcome," a soft voice said. "Beloved, welcome."

The woman took several strides over towards him. She smiled when she approached him, a glint flickering through her eyes. Her dark hair hung over her head and was black as the midnight sky. The black corset fit around her breasts, holding them up. Her bright red lips curled into a smile that was warm and cunning as well . Her boots fitted fairly nicely to her legs as well and she wore fingerless black gloves.

She stepped forward and greeted Harry. She gave him a long and lingering kiss to the lips.

The girls, not to be outdone were given greetings of their own.

"The Midnight hour is close at hand," Selene said.

"Where's Vincent Price when you need him?" Gwen asked, as Kara started humming "Thriller" underneath her breath. "So what do we need to know?"

"You'll know when you take your Adventure Through Time, and when it's time to leave, you will be there," Selene said and she motioned for their hands to be moved forward. "I'll meet you all for the first time soon enough."

That statement was a mind fuck to end all mind fucks. She took a silver knife to cut their hands. It had to be treated by a special charm to cut Gwen, Harry, and Kara because of their enhanced physiology.

They disappeared, with a flash of purple light erupting from Selene's temples through the time portal.

"So, are you going to tell them of the darkness that approaches if they don't succeed?"

"They will succeed," Selene said. She gave them every advantage that they could, not they needed it because it was Harry Potter.

The insanity they met along the way would be fascinating.

* * *

A bright flash of light appeared in the sky and Harry made a graceful landing down to the ground. Kara floated her way gently down to the ground. Gwen used her acrobatic ability to get herself safely down to the ground. Jean landed firmly on the ground, maneuvering herself to the ground with her telekinesis.

Kitty very nearly went hurling towards the ground. Harry caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you, I thought I was going to totally go splat," Kitty said and Kara pinched her. "HEY!"

"I thought we had a discussion about the valley girl thing," Kara said and Kitty stuck out her tongue. Kara scoffed at her words. "That's really mature too."

"Ladies," Harry said, clearing his throat. Both ladies turned towards him and raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "Now isn't the time nor the place for this."

"Actually where is the time or the place now?" Gwen asked. She noticed that they were in different clothes from where they left. They weren't twenty first century fare, she could say that much.

"I believe that we're in the Hyperion age," Harry told her.

"Oh you mean the time of barbarians and stuff like that?" Kitty asked. "You know like the guy that Arnold played."

"Conan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that guy," Kitty said in excitement. She shook her head. "Do you think that we're going to be attacked in the middle of the desert or something?"

"Actually, is there a good reason why we're supposed to be in the desert?" Kara asked. Her enhanced vision was a good thing because there was a sand storm that kicked up.

She barely was able to see through the gusts of sand and wind. The blonde placed her hands nervously on her hips.

"This is where our adventure begins," Harry said, taking a stance.

"You sound like you should be narrating a comic book," Gwen said, shaking her head. "But I guess it does have a point, even though it is the epitome of all things cheese."

"What in our life isn't?" Kara asked. "We're a bunch of super powered teenagers slash young adults who fight monsters, aliens, and crazed colorfully dressed madmen. Is that a normal life on any planet?"

"Some distant universe, a long way away maybe," Kitty said, and she waited for Harry to give them direction.

"Normal is overrated," Harry said without even missing a beat. "Just keep on your toes."

"Don't we always?" Gwen asked him with a cheeky little smile and Harry slapped her on her ass.

That caused Gwen to jump up mostly because it didn't trigger her danger sense. She shook her head and gave a lengthy sigh.

"Yes, I do, but I'm here to make sure you stay that way," Harry said and she frowned. "Just keep following the path. We're pretty close."

Jean thought that they better be. There was a gust of wind.

"We're not going to have to set up camp in the middle of the desert, are we?" Kara asked, using her super breath to give them a better path.

"I sure totally hope not!" Kitty yelled and then yelped when she got another pinch from Kara.

Harry answered that question from his girls. "That's where we started. This is our first trial through our Adventures Through Time."

"Why do you keep saying that?' Kitty asked.

Gwen smiled and nudged her. "I don't know, but it has a certain ring to it."

"Yeah, it does," Kitty admitted.

They all wanted to know where they were. Something told them that they were getting closer. Harry's instincts lead him forward and they followed him.

"We're just going to follow him to the end, aren't we?" Jean asked.

"Did you ever have Harry steer you wrong?" Kara asked.

"No, never," Jean admitted and the other girls nodded.

There was a pained groan that Harry picked up. He locked eyes with Kara and with the look on her face, it was obvious that she picked it up as well.

Gwen felt a buzzing in her head. She thought that it was her early warning system at first. It might have been but it was telling her something different.

It told her that Harry was right and they were right exactly where they needed to be.

Harry's enhanced hearing and his instincts were a potent combination. It led him precisely where he needed to go through the wild and untamed desert. The huge rapid gusts of wind continued to fire up and burn into his skin the further he walked.

There was a dark and familiar looking figure that was left in the middle of the harsh desert to die. Harry figured that this was coming.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jean asked.

Harry nodded. "She did say that we were about ready to meet her for the first time."

The group knew that whilst they could withstand the desert, this girl couldn't. She was left stranded and shaken in the middle of this harsh atmosphere.

"Come on, we got to rescue her!" Harry called and they followed.

* * *

The bitter desert claimed many people. This young girl thought that she would be the latest on the list. The things that went wrong on this day replayed in her mind. The delirium spreading through her body caused it to be hard to think. She just managed to do so.

Her name was Selene Gallio. She traveled alongside her companion but they had both been attacked in the desert. The wizard and his hoard of barbarians had made off with her companion as a prize.

Selene was left in the midst of the desert. Her body shivered when she rested in the sand. She thought for a brief moment she was going to be here forever.

Her mind might have broken before she died.

' _Not that much solace,'_ she thought to herself when she held her head up.

She barely had the strength to hold her head up high. The woman flopped down to one knee and gave a ragged cough in the desert. The more she struggled in the middle of the desert, the more awful she felt. A chill spread all throughout her body. Fingertips grew increasingly numb despite the desert being scorching hot.

Death was something that she didn't fear. Selene was born in darkness. She had very little memories of where she started. The only memories she lived is the life that she lived.

A bright light flashed in her eyes. Selene felt like she was caught off guard. The woman lifted up her hands to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

The crisp crack of desert sand could be heard underneath the footsteps. There were travelers coming her way.

There were only two types of people who traveled this way. Bandits and barbarians and Selene didn't have the strength to deal with either.

She picked up a jagged piece of metal that she wrestled away from her attackers. It wasn't that much but it was the last line of defense that she had. She had to use it in good health. Her hands shook.

"Stay….stay back, I'm armed!" Selene cried.

The person who approached her looked extremely amused for some reason. Selene saw the sand storm subside and that allowed her to get a close look at him.

Her hiccups increased when she looked at him. She watched him approach her. This was some kind of avatar of Death, she could feel it. Selene's body shivered when she felt chills go down her spine. The green eyes and the messy back hair were familiar to her.

"You….you," Selene said and she collapsed.

There was a redhead who approached her next. She had similar, yet somewhat different, green eyes like the man who approached her.

"She's weak, looks like we got here soon enough."

Selene didn't need a diagnosis to say that she was weak.

"Well we were sent here for a reason," another voice said.

Another female voice cut through the desert. It was at this point where Selene wondered how many of them there were. There seemed to be an entire harem of them at this point.

"That's obvious, but we're in the middle of the desert still."

Death's avatar smiled and he guided Selene. She didn't fight him now. It was almost like she resigned herself to some kind of fate. Exactly what that was, he didn't know.

"Yes, in the middle of the desert, but not that far away from civilization," he commented to his group.

"But….how…"

"Watch closely," he commented.

Selene joined the rest of the party in watching closely. The young man put a single stone down onto the sand.

For several moments, there was nothing. Selene thought that she may have imagined the entire episode.

She thought frantically. _'Any second now, I'll be waking up with my face in the sand.'_

Her face wasn't in the sand. A flash of light erupted in her face. Selene was caught completely off guard. Her eyes focused.

"Did you doubt him for a second?"

"We've been over this a million times. No we don't doubt him. Because he will make us look like a fool every single time we doubt them."

Selene saw a set of stairs and a tunnel. It was almost like it had been submerged underneath the desert and long forgotten.

These green eyes that looked like the death curse stared towards her. "Come with me if you wish to live."

That was an invitation that she couldn't pass up. Something stirred with Selene's subconscious. It felt like she met with this man before today but that seemed to be impossible. At least so she assumed.

Selene had been around long enough to know better to assume. She would see where this lead. Then she would have to worry about saving her companion from the Sorcerer.

* * *

"You just have this ability to stumble upon the things that we need," Kitty said.

No matter how many times she said that she would no longer be in awe with anything that Harry did, she was in awe because of something that Harry did. Her jaw hung open in shock and awe. There was also a fair amount of surprise along with that. Her brown eyes blinked excitedly.

"As amusing as it is, let's not start bouncing up and down in response," Gwen said. "Our guest is asleep in the next room."

"She seems so cute and innocent at that age," Kara said with a sigh. "I wonder what corrupted her into the Black Queen."

"Well, I trained her, according to Selene," Jean commented.

That caused Kitty to arch her eyebrow. "Didn't she train you in that role and for your duties around the Church?"

"In between worshipping the Phoenix and Star Child yes she did," Jean confirmed. "It's an interesting loop. She has to train me, so I can go into the past and train her and be all that she could be."

"Oh time travel, making my brain hurt," Gwen said. She placed her hand on the top of her head in mock drama.

Harry placed his arm around her. He tightened the grip around her and caused her to sigh. That allowed Gwen to nuzzle her face up against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't know any more about it than you do."

"If it confuses Harry, we're really in big trouble."

"I don't think it confuses him, Kitty," Kara said, kicking herself back on the bench. Thanks to a little magic it was more comfortable than it might have been. "It's just like he doesn't like to think about it. Just like you don't like to think about making your cooking edible."

Kitty crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, I'm getting better!" she protested.

Gwen smirked. "Yeah, because we no longer have to call poison control for your cooking, so yes Kitty, we agree, you are getting better. You're getting much better. Keep up the good work and all that stuff."

Kitty's scowl deepened. Harry reached over and patted her on the back of the neck.

"Harry, could you conjure a pillow for me so I can throw it at them?" Kitty asked. She looked at them with puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Okay, that's enough the three of you," Harry said. He turned his attention to Jean who had dipped into the next room. "So, how is our prisoner?"

"Sleeping, she looks so angelic and innocent," Jean said.

"Yeah, and you're going to corrupt her aren't you?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Just think you used to be that innocent at one time," Harry said.

"And it's your fault that I'm not," Kara bantered back.

Harry smiled and Kara decided to take a spot on Harry's lap. Or at least in theory that she did. Kitty tried to take the same spot that Kara did.

It resulted in the two of them bonking heads and grimacing.

Gwen smiled and slid onto Harry's lap. That got them looks of protest. "To be fair, that was ill advised."

"That wasn't fair," Kitty protested.

Jean amused herself for a moment. "You know, we could have left you in the past."

"But the ancient scroll thingy said I was here," Kitty protested with a pout.

"We know the ancient scroll thingy said that we were on it," Harry said, and Gwen laughed.

There was just something amusing about Harry Potter saying the word "ancient scroll thingy" out loud that she couldn't place.

"I was there, Kara was there, Jean was there, Harry, and you," Gwen said, shifting herself.

"So you were, weren't you?"

Selene walked out. She was dressed in form fitting black clothes that were made of the finest silk. She actually was impressed with what they did for her. She walked out to join the group.

"How are you feeling?" Jean asked.

"Much better," Selene said and she walked over. "Whatever you did to me, it helped me."

"That's good," Harry said, pulling out a chair which she took.

"You stumbled across the one placed that we can have shelter in the entire desert," Selene said, sitting down across from the group.

They were an interesting group. Selene thought that her life might not be dull hanging around this particular group.

"So exactly how much do you know?" Harry asked to her.

"Enough to know that I'm experiencing some strange case of Deja-Vu," Selene admitted. She could see all eyes on her and she added. "And it's not completely conscience, only bits and pieces of it."

"Some kind of subconscious thing, then," Jean said. "It feels like a dream."

"Yes, it feels exactly like a dream," Selene suggests, frowning deeply.

Harry was thinking the same thing. He suspected that Selene may have put a bit of herself into the time travel ritual. She couldn't follow them back in time because she couldn't physically travel back to a time where she was alive. And it was an extremely long time where she was alive.

Her memories were another thing already. And she knew what to do because she pieced together what already happened.

Harry had this sixth sense that they weren't the only elements that had taken an Adventure Through Time. He didn't know why but that's what he just felt.

They would have to hash out the full details about this in the morning.

* * *

Selene was supposed to be left abandoned and worst of all, she was supposed to be left for dead. Only that's not what happened. She wasn't left for dead, she wasn't abandoned. The man who stepped out of the shadows and walked down the hallway to his well-constructed fortress thought of something.

His men had orders to kill the warrior woman's oracle and capture the woman. The woman resisted his attempts to subvert her every step of the way.

' _We'll see how much resistance she offers when I have her bound up in my dungeons,'_ he thought. He had some nasty plans.

The one and only Kulen Gath was one of the wickedest men in this Hyperion Age. He fancied himself to be a ruler.

He had devoted followers. There were rumors that he had access to artifacts that increased his power that was out of this world.

No one was willing to test his patience often enough to see whether or not those rumors were true.

"So, do you still fight me?"

"I will never serve you," the woman said from the other end of the door.

"So be it, we'll see if your tune changes in a number of days," Gath said. He blinked and grinned. "You can be certain of one thing, your servitude has no need to be consensual."

That threat was left hanging. One of his advisors stepped towards him. The man sunk to one knee before his master.

Gath's face was obscured by a hooded robe. What was more was that the robes didn't give anyone any idea about his body type.

That being said one could read his body language very well. Annoyance could be read.

"Have you found anything regarding the traveler?" he whispered.

"No, master, I haven't, there have been sightings," the man said and there was an excuse forming on the tip of his tongue. "The party I sent out perished due to the elements of the desert and I haven't been able to find them."

"What of Selene, have you retrieved her?" Gath asked.

That woman proved to have potential that could offset Gath's plans for domination. He wasn't going to play any games.

"No, she must have perished…."

"Do not leave anything to chance," Gath warned him nastily. "You shouldn't have left her for dead. You should have killed her."

"The warrior put up…"

Garth placed a staff at the throat of his enemy. He flinched when the sorcerer looked to be seconds away from attacking him.

He didn't attack, at least for the moment. The man breathed easily mostly because he could breathe at all.

"No excuses," he whispered to his enemy. "I don't want to hear single excuse. Do you hear me?"

Actions spoke louder than words. Excuses deafened all who dared listen to them.

"I want her found, and I don't care how many men die trying."

"What of the traveler?"

"Leave the traveler to me," Gath replied.

His words had no worry about them. The gospel of the traveler was spread with a group of oddly dressed people from a distant future who came to a more distant pass than this one. It was even more primitive times than this one.

The mystical artifacts that Gath collected showed that it would be less primitive.

He didn't worry about this traveler. He had his plans to deal with him. The man's wide smile crossed into a wicked grin.

No one could see it because of the hood pulled over his head. If they dared look upon it, they would be extremely terrified indeed.

"You have my orders, failure isn't an option."

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 21st 2014.**

_So this bears a bit of explanation. This was originally intended to be a sequel to my Beyond the Veil series. But, it turns out that it is, but it isn't. Rather it's a sequel to a potential Beyond the Veil alternate timeline. In other words, I did a reboot, without doing a reboot._

_Actually, the original, original plan, was for this to be a five chapter story arc in the middle of the trilogy. And obviously, given how this outlined to be a fifty chapter story, you can see about how well those plans went and why the idea was pitched and spun off into a spin off that's not really a spin off._

_That being said, it's not really necessary for you to read Beyond the Veil to read this one. While it can function as a sort of sequel, it's providing you ignore several extremely glaring continuity glitches. One of the biggest things I fixed was Kara should have come in with Harry from the beginning._

_That being said, it works pretty well as a standalone and likely works better if you didn't read the original Beyond the Veil trilogy. I wrote the last chapters you read in January of last year of the original series, even though I think they were popping up into July. I don't know. But I know that I only remember about ten percent of what I've written in it, maybe.  
_

_Also, the first seven chapters were supposed to go out all in a chunk next week. That ended up a bit more ugly than I thought. So yeah, weekly updates, maybe twice a week when other things so down and I'm in between "seasons." My earliest estimate is that all 50 chapters should be out by the end of October 2015. But subject to change._

_This chapter very much also functions as a pilot because it was written a bit earlier(like a month) before the next chapter._


	2. Shadows of Time

**Chapter Two: Shadows of Time.**

* * *

 

Harry felt at one time that if he knew more he would understand a lot. That was something that was proven to be wrong. It slowly became the more that he knew, the less he understood. He was perfectly fine with that for many reasons. Mostly because he really had no choice but to just go with the flow.

The first time he personally met Selene was not like the first time that she met him. She had already been established as the wicked Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. The organization Harry took over and brought to its fullest potential over time.

There was not only her role as part of the Hellfire Club. She founded the Church of the Star Child. The best and the brightest of all women had been recruited over the years. Harry met some of them and he was sure that there would be many more adventures to come.

Harry could tell that Selene had something that she wanted to tell him. That could wait for after talking to them briefly, she fell back asleep.

"You do realize that she was traveling with someone?"

Kara turned up to sit next to Harry. His girlfriend and oldest friend positioned herself in a comfortable position. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"I know that she was traveling something, and I'm sure that she's distracted by whoever was taken," Harry said. His voice was distracted when he pulled Kara into him. The blonde leaned against him and sighed.

"I figured as much, but who is the question?" Kara asked. "And more importantly is it anyone we know off hand?"

Harry thought that was a logical question to be honest. A lot of the women who joined the church were of the very long lived variety. He assumed that Selene might have been the most long lived of them all.

You knew what people said about assumptions.

"And you couldn't sleep either, could you?" Kara asked.

"No, it's not that I couldn't sleep," Harry said. He pulled her onto his lap so she straddled it and went face to face with him.

Kara raised her eyebrow. They nearly touched with each other. Harry placed his hands on the small of her back. "So…"

"Just thinking about how much the future might be in our hands," Harry said. "You ever think that there's a reason why we were sent back in this particular time?"

Kara smiled. "Well it's obvious that you thought that there was a pretty good reason why we got sent back to this particular time and place."

Harry figured out as much. It all had to begin somewhere. Selene talked about the wide travels that he had. She tried to make it vague as possible. Harry ran into people who he had never met in his time.

They on the other hand obviously met him for many reasons. He wished that he had a dollar for the number of civilizations that had a cult towards him. Those people, always women, were set to kneel before him.

"So, is this a party, or am I too late?"

Gwen turned up. Kitty and Jean crashed in the next room, rooming with Selene. Or at least they were doing a better job in pretending to stay asleep. Gwen wasn't too completely sure.

"No, we're just discussing about what we got brought into," Harry said.

"And we're trying to find out if the alternate timeline theory applies or not," Kara commented to her. She could see Gwen's obvious discomfort.

Gwen took the seat next to both Harry and Kara. The blonde crossed her arms together along with her legs and smiled.

"This might be a different type of time travel though," Harry said. Both girls listened intently to Harry's theory. "There's plenty of proof that when I went through this time stream, I created the future that we'll return to once our adventures through time have concluded."

"You got some perverse enjoyment with saying Adventures Through Time, don't you?" Gwen asked.

Kara smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, you got to admit that it does have a bit of a catchy ring to it."

Gwen wasn't going to deny that it didn't have a catchy ring to it. All she was going to say was the entire time travel adventure made her brain hurt.

' _Harry, Selene's awake, I think she's mulled over what she knows enough, and wants to talk to you,'_ Jean thought to Harry.

Harry smiled and nudged Kara out of his lap. Kara pouted for a second. Gwen threw herself calmly onto Kara's lap and grinned widely.

Harry stepped towards the doorway. He didn't even make it two steps of the way before he came face to face with the future Black Queen.

"So, what was with the guys that attacked you?" Harry asked her.

Selene stepped closer towards him. She took a second to check him out.

"They worked for a man named Kulan Gath," Selene informed him. The name vaguely rang a bell to Harry. "He is an extremely powerful sorcerer."

"And if I'm going to hazard a guess, he has a great ego that exceeds his power tenfold," Harry told Selene.

Selene raised her eyebrow and nodded calmly. Harry sighed, he really figured as much.

"You were traveling with someone, weren't you?" he asked.

Selene didn't hesitate at all to answer his question. "Yes. We were traveling to meet some allies that would hopefully help us overthrow Gath. Refugees from the kingdoms that he's sacked but he took us out before we could reach there. He captured Sonja."

Harry knew for a fact that name rang a bell. He frowned completely deeply. "Could you describe your friend?"

"She's not that hard to miss if you see her," Selene said to her. She took the offered water which did wonders in clearing her hair. "Long gorgeous red hair that shows her beautiful face, bright green eyes to match. She wears a fitting amount of chain mail armor that covers her breasts and vagina, and she's fit with long muscular legs."

Harry was pretty sure that they were talking about the same Sonja.

' _Was that the one that once possessed MJ?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Yes, and it may be the same Gath who got sent to the future for all we know, although it was in the distant past for them,'_ Harry thought.

' _Again time travel, brain hurts,'_ Gwen groaned.

' _Awww,'_ Kitty cooed through the bond link at the same time that Kara squeezed her hand.

* * *

 

The one and only Kulan Gath didn't like where this was headed. And if he didn't like where this was headed, there would be a problem. There would be a big problem.

"Who is it, who is it? I know that you know."

Gath's statement essentially fell on deaf ears. It was obvious at this point that his captive wasn't willingly going to tell him anything. He clutched his hands around a staff.

"You won't tell me?" he asked. Malice flashed through his eyes. "That's fine, I have ways of making people like you talk."

The red headed woman trapped in the cell glared back him with disgust. Most women would have folded by this point. She wasn't most women. She considered herself to be strong and the fact she got captured was already a big enough insult to her. She wouldn't give into him and make it look like that she was more bothered than she really was.

"Tell me!" Gath yelled. He reached his hand through the bars. She was chained to the wall so there was no chance of her attacking him. He roughly clutched her jaw in his hand. "TELL ME!"

The redhead warrior woman looked up towards him. She wouldn't bend at him once again.

"Surely you already know, since you're the great sorcerer," she said. Her tone was biting and it was obvious he didn't like it. "With me chained to the wall, you seem to be the mighty one anyway."

Gath removed his hand from her chin.

"There are ways of making you cooperate," he whispered. His tone grew increasingly harsh. "Just know that."

The woman's gaze continued to grow firm and proud. She didn't look down, she looked straight up. Sonja looked up into the face of the captor even though the hood covered every inch of his face.

"Cooperate, I'm only going to ask you one more time."

"You know my answer hasn't changed."

There was an ugly moment where both sides their intense stare down with each other. Neither side was willing to back down from their convictions.

Gath finally left her be in her prison. Exactly how long he would leave her be, she didn't know. All that she knew was that he was gone.

Sonja took time to reflect. The woman slumped against the walls. Her breathing increased with how ragged it was. If she was going to be perfectly honest, this wasn't going her way, at least not completely.

She was figuring out a way to break loose from these chains. The proud warrior woman was not one to sit around like a damsel in distress and wait to be rescued. The chains turned but her hand slammed into the wall.

So far it wasn't any good. So far she hadn't found a way to break free. The chains had no amount of slack whatsoever when she tried to struggle out.

Sonja wondered about her traveling companion. Selene was rather resourceful and Gath was angry. Angry about the fact that they didn't finish the job on her. That gave Sonja a bit of clarity and more importantly allowed her to focus on her own situation. Especially now that she knew that Selene was fine.

' _Escape first and worry about the rest later,'_ Sonja thought.

There was the legend of the mysterious traveler. The words of him spread throughout the land. Sonja normally didn't take stock to such rumors. If they were just rumors and there was every single indication to think that they were something more.

Her wrist twisted the chain which had no give. Almost but not quite, which was worse than not breaking free at all.

Sonja took note of when the guards walked by. They seemed to walk by in shifts and she would have needed to know when they did so she could easily and seamlessly plan her escape.

' _Three switch off for three more twice a day,'_ she remarked. She remained still and deflated against the wall. She gave the guards the glare that they expected. There was no indication that she was closer breaking out than they would be comfortable with. _'Sunrise and sunset.'_

The heavy footsteps approached her. Sonja doubted that this was her salvation. She expected that it wouldn't.

It was Gath yet again.

"Are you willing to talk?" Gath asked. His face stretched into a leering expression that made Sonja sick to her stomach. "If you play nicely, I'll make it worth your while. But if you don't…..well there are far less enticing ways to make sure you comply."

Sonja's expression remained the same. It remained brimming completely and utterly with hate.

"I guess that I have my answer. But I will give you until sunset tomorrow to tell me everything you know about the traveler. If not…..well I'm not responsible for what I do to you."

Sonja waited for him to leave. The woman decided to return with trying to free herself. The guards didn't want to go near her because she cast an intimidating aura about herself.

* * *

' _So young, so innocent,'_ Jean thought. It was more to herself than anything else, but Harry picked up things on the bond network. _'And I'm going to be the one who is going to have a big part in corrupting her like that. I can't believe that.'_

' _There are a lot of things that are hard to believe, Jean,'_ Harry commented.

' _Yeah, this entire time travel mess being one of them,'_ Kitty said. She didn't want to agree with Gwen but at the same time she was agreeing with Gwen. _'We have a purpose and stuff for being here but it doesn't make things any less confusing.'_

Kara and Gwen joined them.

"We'll know when the time is right," Gwen muttered. If that wasn't an ambiguous enough statement, she didn't know what was. "Have I mentioned how much I hate instructions that don't give you a sufficient amount of information?"

"We all do," Kara said. She looked sympathetic to Gwen's thoughts. She drew her arm around the other blonde. "But, I suppose that each journey begins with a single step."

Harry knew that Selene would speak to them when the time was right. He wanted to know what she knew. Jean was still trying to get over the fact that she had a hand in turning this Selene into the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, Selene.

' _If it makes you feel better, someone would have pushed her on that path,'_ Harry thought. Jean turned towards him. _'Better you than another person.'_

' _I've made the most out of the facilities that we have, granted we don't have many of the comforts of home for obvious reasons,'_ Gwen said. Harry turned his full attention to her. _'But the place does seem a little bit high tech for the time period that we're in.'_

' _Well, we're going to have to look into that a bit later, won't we?'_ Harry asked and Gwen nodded in response.

Selene made her way from her quarters. She looked well rested. She also looked like she was dressed to travel and more importantly for battle. Harry slowly got up to his feet and stared her straight in the eye.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I've got to find her," Selene said. Harry placed up one hand and he stopped her cold. The power he had over woman was terrifying and Selene was surprised that she yielded to him. One palm up stopped her in her tracks.

"Just back up a minute and calm down," Harry said. Selene was calming down, or at least as calm as someone like her was going to be. "Your companion, you said that she was captured."

"Yes, Sonja was captured by Kulan Gath."

The name rang a bell for Harry and his companions. It wasn't a good name for him to remember.

"And he was the one that left you for dead in the desert," Harry said. He knew this already but he wanted to confirm it.

Selene raised her eyebrow and she nodded swiftly. "Yes, he was the one who left me for dead, as you know. And if I know you, you're going to try and stop me. Well, I can…"

Harry silenced her protests with a kiss. A small part of Selene wasn't really surprised that he would try something this brazen to shut her off. Any other man in the world and she would have cut his face off and made him eat it.

This man caused her brain to go into total shutdown.

"I'm not about to stop you, if you must know," Harry said. He pulled back from her. Selene was in a daze, and shook her head.

"You're….wait a minute!"

That got its fair share of giggles from some of the girls. They were not used to seeing Selene in a state of anything other than complete assurance. So it was pretty jarring to see her with the look that she had on her face.

"Yes, I know," Harry commented. He smiled at her and Selene really did wonder what she was getting herself into. "I might let you go out there, but I'm not letting you go out there alone. Trust me when I say that."

Selene did trust Harry. Whether or not her future memories influenced her, she didn't know. He did have the type of gaze that just screamed that he was completely trustworthy.

"You're already formulating a plan to rescue my companion, aren't you?" Selene asked.

Harry smiled at her and that told her pretty much everything she needed to know. "I'm formulating a plan, yes. It has to be done together for it to work. If you're in, you're in. If you're not in with me then…"

There was a thinly veiled threat that if she didn't play by the plan he would knock her out. Selene believed it. She also understood that Harry would lead her through.

"We believe that your companion might be held in one of these camps," Kara said. She tapped her finger down on the blueprint. "Granted, this is a shaky map but…"

Selene stopped her. She looked at the map. "I think you're right…..because by one of these camps is Kulan Gath's stronghold."

"Do you think he's arrogant enough to hold her directly in the main palace?" Jean asked before she could stop herself.

Selene's answer was short, sweet, and to the point. "Yes."

"How is the security there?" Gwen asked. She figured Selene would have know.

"Tight," Selene said bluntly. Harry snickered underneath his breath. "What do you find so funny?"

"He thinks his security is foolproof but he's never met me before," Harry said. He pointed his finger at the path. "We take this path."

"That leads directly to the front door though," Selene said. Her gaze fell on Harry because obviously she thought that he might have been a little bit insane.

Really though, who was she to judge in circumstances like this? Everyone was a little bit insane. That's just how the world worked.

"I enjoy these challenges," Harry muttered underneath his breath. "They expect everyone to sneak in the backdoor."

That was true, Selene couldn't believe that. Right in front of your face was the blind spot that was closely unguarded.

"We're going to do this, when?"

Harry smiled and told her. "There's never any time like the present."

* * *

 

Harry, Kara, and Gwen were the first group that moved down the trail. They made sure that the coast was completely clear.

' _So far, so good,'_ Gwen thought. She turned over towards Kara and gave her a warning gaze. _'And I swear if you say that it's too quiet, I will have to hurt you.'_

Kara raised her hands up, acting like she was defending herself. _'I know that's a bad thing to say. I wasn't born yesterday, you know.'_

' _Ladies,'_ Harry projected to them, clearing his throat. Both girls turned towards him. _'Can we please move?'_

Gwen, Kara, and Harry walked towards the front entrance of the palace. Harry put a hand up and made sure he could negate the charms. He had to do so one at a time, but he had to get it done.

He did it quickly and carefully so Gath didn't know that he was there.

' _I think that he pretty much knows that you're here,'_ Selene thought. She was down further along the path with Jean and Kitty. When Harry gave them the go ahead, the two groups became one.

' _I know that,'_ Harry agreed. His amusement twinkled through his eyes. _'But, I'm not going to make things easier on him.'_

' _That's a change,'_ Gwen jumped in. _'Normally you're the one who makes things harder on yourself just because you get easily bored.'_

' _Well, Har likes a challenge,'_ Kara admitted. She hovered and saw that there was no guards. That made her suspicious.

To be honest that made everyone suspicious. Selene looked around and performed an anti-concealment spell to see if they would pop out of nowhere and appear. Absolutely nothing. It appeared that they just vanished without a trace.

' _Okay, odd,'_ Selene muttered. She didn't even know what to make of this. All she knew was that something was up.

She could feel that Sonja was extremely close. The dark haired woman waved her hand. The gates cracked open.

Gwen felt a buzzing sensation in the back of her head. The blonde turned around to look around. She couldn't see anything but it didn't mean that nothing was there. That put her on an absolute hair trigger.

' _Gwen, what is it?'_ Harry thought to her.

' _We're not alone,'_ Gwen thought to him nervously. _'We're not alone, we're so not alone.'_

That statement was treated as seriously as one would expect it would be. Harry couldn't see them, but he knew that they were there.

' _Jean?'_ Harry asked.

Jean decided to lock onto their minds. They shouldn't have been able to shield her, even with the sloppy job they did.

' _That way,'_ Jean said.

Harry waved his hand and the guards appeared. They had some kind of cloaking spell in their armor or at least Harry thought it to be a cloaking spell at first. The fact the armor sparked made Harry believe that something else rotten was in the state of this time period.

"Stand down or be vanquished the name of Kulan Gath!" one of the guards shouted. He held the staff and he looked rather brave.

"Right," Harry said. He waved his hand and lazily transfigured the staff into a snake. The snake crushed the guard to death.

The other guards began firing at Harry and his girls with a series of rapid fire attacks from the staff. The energy emitting from the staffs was something else. What it was though was not magic.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Jean put up the shield and the high fire power bounced off tit.

"That should be more low tech, I mean even magical staffs shouldn't shoot out beams that powerful," Kitty said, scrunching up her nose in frustration. "Should they?"

"They shouldn't," Harry confirmed to her. He frowned extremely deeply. He sensed something was up but he didn't quite know what it was.

He looked at the staff. The design of it looked extremely familiar, almost futuristic. Almost like some kind of advanced alien race crafted the staff and they found a way to combine magic and technology.

"That shouldn't really be!" Kara yelled. She decided to fire a blast of heat vision but it shielded them.

"No, sticks and arrows people should not be using something that might come out of the Kree starter kit," Gwen agreed.

The group exchanged glances with each other. If these sticks and arrow people were going to bring out the heavy weapons, it was time for them to respond in kind.

Harry waved his hand and a portal opened. Razor hot arrows fired through the portal and connected with their enemies to impale them with extreme prejudice.

"Okay, that was just a tiny bit extreme," Gwen muttered underneath her breath. Harry smiled at her. "I guess whatever works though."

The guards went down but they had another problem. Stone golems glowed harshly and came to life.

"Okay, that's no sweat, I've got this one!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. She shot in like a cork and nailed one of her enemies at super speed with an insane punch.

The golem crumbled to dust. Another one tried to attack Kara from behind. Selene blasted it hard.

"We're too close for his comfort," Selene said. She crushed the head of one of the guards who had not been completely killed. "We need to get up to the palace, while we still can."

Harry leaned forward and saw a large gaping hole in the defenses. His face twisted into a rather prominent smile. "I think that I found a way inside."

It might have been slightly difficult to get around but Harry enjoyed challenges like this. They would find their way into the palace before they could even blink.

"Lead the way inside then," Selene whispered.

Harry smiled. The girls ran through the enemies like a hot knife through butter. They got closer to their enemy and also closer to more present danger.

' _Hopefully this nuts plan of yours works, Harry'_ Gwen thought. She took down one of her enemies furiously, managing to work one of the large staffs in the process. It had no chance.

' _That makes two of us,'_ Harry admitted. Jean turned towards him, a raised eyebrow and she amended her statement.

' _That makes all of us, I think,'_ Jean replied. There was no denying that fact. They had their way inside, they had to make the most of it.

* * *

 

The sounds of battle caught Sonja's attention. The more she tried to force her way free, the harder to free herself. The woman wasn't about ready to give up her fight just yet. Her hand snapped back against the wall.

The stories of the traveler passed far and wide. She looked up and sunset was near. That was the time that Gath told her that he would return. Whatever means that he had to persuade her, Sonja didn't know.

There were whispers that he made a deal with a demon to get powers beyond this world. Some of the weapons she personally saw Gath's men wield made Sonja seriously consider this. It wasn't the weapons though, it was really the person wielding it. That was what she was going to stick though.

The chain snapped. Sonja tried not to let anyone know that it did. With one of her hands free, it would allow her to free her other hand and then her feet.

Then came the more difficult part of breaking out but the guards had been summoned down the hall. That made her attempts to free that much easier.

She took advantage of an opportunity and now it was time for her to free herself the rest of the way.

The explosion outside indicated that whoever was there breached the palace defenses. That played nicely into her hands.

Now her right hand was free along with her left. Now it was time to work on her feet. If this person was here to rescue her, well Sonja was about to save them the trouble.

* * *

**To Be Continued On 12/28/2014.**


	3. Storm and Siege Part One

**Chapter Three: Storm and Siege Part One.**

* * *

 

The fallen guards and golems were proof that their plans to storm the base worked like a charm. Harry looked around and analyzed the fruits of his labor. He knocked down a few of the enchantments. There were a couple more that he had to go deeper inside to take care of. Those could be done in due time.

Harry turned to the group to give them orders. "Jean, Selene, you're with me. Kitty…..you know what to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, we've been through this," Kitty replied. She was nodding up and down eagerly; it almost looked like her head was going to fall off. "And we do the standard infilitration thing like we always do. There will be more guards inside."

"And we'll sneak around the other way," Gwen said. She motioned for herself and Kara.

Now that the group knew what they were doing, they were going to go inside. Selene skidded to a stop and she gave one of those frowns. She looked over her shoulder to look at Harry.

"She's here, she's close," Selene muttered. She could sense that her companion was there and also that there was someone else there. "And so is he."

Harry knew that she referred to the one and only Kulan Gath. This bastard was one that they would take care of. He sensed that Selene, the future one at least, sent them here for that specific purpose. The gates burst open and they were on their way into the castle.

The bond link allowed Harry to communicate fluidly with everyone. That couldn't be breached even with extremely powerful message.

' _So far, it's quiet,'_ Harry thought. He lifted his hands up and checked to see if he could breach the wall. _'How are things holding up on your end?'_

' _Excellent, no guards so far,'_ Gwen said. She paused and realized something. _'That sure worry me, shouldn't it?'_

' _That should, be very worried and more importantly be extremely careful,'_ Harry thought anxiously to her. His hands flickered together.

"I know that you're here, Traveler."

' _Oh, how quaint, you got a title, I'm sure that you are very happy about this,'_ Jean thought. The redhead leaned back and they waited to see what their latest enemy had to say. _'And he seems like a real monologue person doesn't he?'_

' _Ooooh, this is going to be painful,'_ Kitty groaned to herself. She could feel a mental pat on the back that didn't really make her feel too much better.

' _Just maintain the position, don't forget,'_ Harry thought. _'Don't forget why you're here. I know that it's hard to do.'_

"And I've wondered if you would ever show up, you see, your redhead friend wouldn't part with any answers about you," Gath commented roughly.

Harry slashed through one of the barriers. He allowed a sigh to escape his body.

"And I figure that Selene is here with you, well…..that just makes things the better," Gath said. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'm not sure if this saying applies where you're from. But it applies here."

Harry worked with a particularly difficult enchantment. He slowly untied the bindings and made his way inside. He looked towards Selene and Jean.

"If you want to have something done right, it might as well be done yourself," Gath said. "I should commend you for getting this far into my stronghold. No one has ever gotten this far and not been brought back out alive."

' _So, what do I do on this gate?'_ Kara asked. She mentally described what the deal was. _'Three diagonal locks and a vortex symbol…..if I don't time this right, I'll be sucked through the gate, which would kind of put a damper on things.'_

' _Do you hear random voices in there?'_ Kitty thought. That would be really freaky and by really freaky, she meant completely and utterly freaky.

' _Yes, the people who tried to disable the gate and failed likely,'_ Kara said. There was something scarily nonchalant about what she said. Perhaps it was a bit too nonchalant. The blonde crossed her arms. _'So, how do you propose I do this without ending up in an alternate dimension?'_

' _Just take a deep breath, and I'll walk you through this,'_ Harry whispered to her.

Harry was surprised that he didn't meet any further resistance. Selene seemed to be thinking about those same lines.

"The bastard is playing games with us," she said. That much seemed obvious. She looked around the next corner and there was nothing. "You know as well as I do that he's luring us into a false sense of security."

' _Yes, and do keep it to the bond link, please, this is the only secure way to speak,'_ Jean reminded her. Selene turned around and frowned.

' _Yes.'_

' _And make sure you take out the interconnecting bolt before you negate the flux field,'_ Harry said to Kara. _'And disable the cross lock and you should be inside the gate…..not literally inside the gate though.'_

' _It's open, Harry, you're a genius,'_ Kara said, practically gushing.

' _Duh,'_ Kitty said rolling her eyes. She tensed up suddenly. _'There's someone coming. I don't like the looks of this one.'_

' _Nor should you,'_ Selene said, she finally remembered to keep it to the bond link. Her arms folded together and she waited for the next moment.

' _Not yet, wait until they come,'_ Harry warned them all. He turned around and the faced the men coming down the hallway.

* * *

 

"If I can ask you to do one thing and you do it successfully, I will be happy," Gath said. His henchmen didn't seem to be too happy with being pushed around like that but they didn't have any choice with the power that he held. "I want you to go down that hallway and hold them. But don't kill them. Not that's going to be a problem for you. I want to deal with them all personally, do you hear me?"

"Absolutely," the leader of the group said through gritted teeth. He wasn't in a good mood, none of them were in a good mood. They had these staffs that shot energy that they never have seen before. The energy could easily be turned on them if they didn't comply. "We'll get them this time….."

"Just like you got Selene," Gath said. His voice dripped with menace. The guard was about ready to come back with an excuse of some sort but Gath didn't want to hear it. "It doesn't matter now; just make sure you grab them all. I'll be there once you have them secured."

His voice continued to echo and the lead guard sighed. He hoped that the gold that he would receive from working with this madman would be worth it.

A pair of hands gripped the back of his head and slammed him head first into the wall. The other guards whirled around, pointing their staffs.

"Show yourself!" the guard yelled. His hands clutched the staff firmly but it was obvious that he wasn't himself. His hands shook madly when he held onto it. "I'm warning you, you better show yourself or…..or….you just better show yourself, alright!"

The guard looked like he was about to snap the staff in his hand that he held. If he didn't think that it was impossible to do so that is. The guards looked down at their downed enemy.

Another guard was taken out in an unexpected manner. His legs swept out from underneath him and he crashed onto the ground. The guards turned around and pointed their weapons forward. Their hands raised in the air.

"Show yourself!" one of the guards shouted. He was starting to get more frantic.

Another guard dropped through the ground and then came back up, knocked completely unconscious. A growing purple lump formed on the back of his neck and bile dripped from his mouth.

"What if it's some kind of ghost?" the guard asked.

"Blast the floor!" the guard yelled. He channeled the energy through the staff. It burned his hands.

The floor blasted underneath the guards which caused the guards to fall through the floor. They neglected to figure out the power of the staff and how destroying the floor underneath them might not be the best idea. That point was proven when they fell completely to their doom.

Kitty casually poked her head out from the wall in the next room. Laughter resounded when she shook her head. This was just way too much.

' _I should have known that these idiots would have eventually be the ones that blasted themselves out of some kind of superstition,'_ Kitty thought.

' _Good, I'm sure Gath is going to be ripping his hair out now,'_ Selene said. There was a really savage tone to her thoughts. _'He hasn't shown himself yet. Not that I'd expect that he would. The bastard is only going to turn up when the odds are less even.'_

Jean, Selene, and Harry joined Kitty. The brunette could hear footsteps coming from a stairwell.

' _Position,'_ Harry mentally told Kitty.

There was no need to further elaborate on that. Kitty got into position. Gath had to be running out of goons. But, as Harry learned time and time again, there was always a deep talent pool full of goons.

"Congratulations," Harry said. He smiled at the goons who held their large staffs. "While I think you're still compensating for something with those staffs, you did find me….hopefully things go about as well as your friends in the other room did."

"You aren't so tough," one of the brutish goons said. He was about ready to attack Harry, only he never quite got the chance.

His arm snapped back and he landed on the ground. Kitty just pulled his face in the ground.

"HI!" Kitty yelled in a chipper voice. She went intangible just the same time that they blasted each other with the large magical staffs.

The staffs caused both of the guards to explode. It was a shower of blood and guts and Kitty was glad that she was intangible. Otherwise that would have splashed right through her and she didn't know what to do. She wrinkled her nose when she thought about it.

' _Um, ew, totally, ew,'_ Kitty thought to herself, frowning extremely deeply.

Jean smacked one of the guards down. The guard nearly impaled himself in his attempt to attack Jean. Selene helped remove the nearly part from the equation.

"Like a group of mongrel dogs that need to be put down," Selene muttered.

Jean raised her eyebrow. Maybe there wasn't that much corruption that was needed after all. She would be more amused if she didn't see that there were more guards coming up the stairs.

More guards smashed down onto the ground. They had just been Kitty Pryded. That was an extremely humiliating end to them all.

It was time for them to move onwards and upwards.

* * *

Kulan Gath's rage bubbled over to the surface. He sent several guards and equipped them with weapons that should have allowed them to level villages. Villages, never mind the Traveler and his companions.

It was a half of dozen people, a half of dozen people, A HALF A DOZEN! They should have been able to handle armies.

Gath's temper did not fade when he heard the taunted voice of the Traveler coming out from the distance.

"You know, for someone who wants to do something himself, I haven't seen you. Not that I blame you, because if you think that I did something nasty to your guards, you don't want to even know what I'm going to do to you. Especially since that you've been playing with things that are far beyond your comprehension."

Gath clutched a stone in his hand. The magical power reduced it to a fine power.

"Come to me, if you dare," Gath whispered. His voice got enchantingly nasty and dark. He wished to crush his enemy underneath his foot.

The traveler would not undermine everything that he did. He captured Sonja and she would be his loyal pet, willingly or unwillingly. The world would bend to his will thanks to the high class magical artifacts the robed one offered him.

These artifacts should have without a shadow of a doubt should have made him the master of the world. It was the fault of his inept minions that he was not as powerful as he could have been. Gath clutched his hands angrily on the side of the book he held.

The spell book could hold the answers to his problems or cause many new ones. There was an enchantment deep inside which would allow him to summon forth new minions. Minions who he hoped would crush the accursed traveler.

Gath decided to check up on his captive prisoner. The chains he forged kept her completely in place. There should have been no conceivable way that she should have broken out.

He stopped and saw the door of the cell had been ripped off of the hinges. Blood splattered against the cell and there was a downed figure on the ground. One of his guards had his hand smashed into the ground. The other two chased her down likely.

Gath continued to walk forward. His temper was completely short. He saw one of the guards on the ground, the staff impaled into his chest in an extremely uncomfortable manner. He flipped his enemy over and blood splashed from his mouth.

The sorcerer grew more incensed the moment that he continued to walk forward. The woman managed to be far more resourceful than he ever thought. He would not make this mistake of underestimating her again. Once he put her in the cage next time, he would ensure that she would stay in the cage forever more.

' _She couldn't have gone far,'_ Gath thought.

The defenses around his palace were being dismantled. A protective amulet swung from his neck. He felt safe and secure for the moment.

Gath removed the staff from the chest of the impaled man. He casually picked the man's heart off of it. The slimy organ dropped to the ground.

This was where things got curious as far as Gath was concerned. The rules of magic indicated spilled blood caused different magical artifacts to behave in different ways. These ways could enhance the power of the artifacts in some rare ways. In other ways, the blood corrupted the artifacts.

A quick test told Gath what he needed to know. The artifact he held in his hand was not corrupted. It showed him something else.

It wasn't for the first time he thought these gifts were beyond your common sorcerer. It was folly to place them in the grasp of barbarian's.

His voice became rough when he spoke. "Let's see where she has gone. She couldn't have gone far. I know that she's here. I can smell it."

Sonja wasn't that far but she was able to keep herself out of Gath's sight. The fact Gath had all kinds of problems allowed her to move freely. Most of his guards were diverted to taking care of the intruders.

The woman couldn't wield one of those staffs if she wanted to. It would just slow her down anyway and that wouldn't work out for the best.

The traveler was there and with any luck, she would run into him. She was not there to be rescued. The backup would be appreciated.

The footsteps could be heard but they moved away from her. Sonja made sure to keep through the blank spots of the walls. She and Selene planned one time to storm this palace so they got a careful look at all of the flaws.

These flaws stood out at her and she was able to slip down what appeared to be a blank hallway. There were more voices that could be heard. Sonja prepared to fight first and ask questions later.

Much to a combination of relief and disappointment, they moved away from her. This left Sonja's path free to go onward.

The thud beneath her could be heard and she could see behind her, one of the guards crash through the ground. The rubble impaled him on the way down. Blood poured from his mouth.

Sonja knew that he wasn't a problem. She picked up the staff from the ground. Just because she couldn't use it didn't mean she needed to leave it lying around.

' _What matter of sorcery is this anyway?'_ she thought. She frowned.

She wondered if it wasn't sorcery, if it was something else entirely. She didn't know what it could be but it could be something else.

Something else was going into a territory that she didn't even want to discuss. Sonja's body felt chilled the more she thought about it. Exactly what were they dealing with?

Some of the guards found their way down to her. Sonja could even flee or fight. Despite her ordeal, there was only one answer to that one.

* * *

 

' _You know something Harry,'_ Gwen thought. _'I'm beginning to think that we're not the only travelers in town.'_

' _You're just figuring that one out?'_ Kitty asked. Gwen gave Kitty one of those looks that told the brunette to knock it off. She did knock it off, at least for now.

' _Yeah, I'm just figuring it out,'_ Gwen thought to herself. _'Of course, we did have some pretty damning….'_

Kara's mental gasp was shown. She opened up a crate and she pulled out a rather large power cell.

' _Okay, what does some barbarian sorcerer need with a power cell that could light all of Jersey?'_ Gwen thought.

' _You know, I'm pretty sure that there's more in there, and you'll find something that the cell can power if you keep poking around,'_ Harry thought. He was looking for Gath and his captive prisoner. There was no sign of either of them and that frustrated Harry. He hated being frustrated.

Kara moved around the crates. There were more of those power staffs. She placed one on the table and started to take it apart.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Gwen asked her.

"I know what I'm doing," Kara said. She slightly rolled her eyes. It was a good thing that her theory proved to be correct. There wasn't a magical core inside, rather there was a miniature power cell.

Kara switched to the bond link. _'Found some bite sized versions of the bigger one that we found down here in the staffs. So, maybe Gath is trying to build some super staff that can level everyone in one fell swoop.'_

' _It wouldn't be surprising if he was compensating for something,'_ Selene said. _'And I think we've found a blind spot, we're heading on in.'_

She knew the palace like the back of her hand. It was almost terrifying how much she knew everything inside. She and Sonja studied this place from back to front the entire time that they're here.

' _Check the next room, and I'll check this one,'_ Kara thought to Gwen.

Gwen nodded and she made her way into the next room. She made her way into the next room, right into the face of several armed minions.

"Look it's one of the traveler's companions!" one of the goons commented roughly. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure this is the part where you capture me to use for collateral, isn't it?" Gwen asked. She was facing down the business end of several weapons that looked like they were something that came out of Star Wars.

' _That's Gath's Elite Guard, no one knows where they came from,'_ Selene thought.

' _Okay, that's about right, they're packing some heavy weapons right now,'_ Gwen said. She prepared to do everything that she could to take them down.

"FIRE ON HER!"

The guard fired on Gwen. They were lasers that looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Gwen dodged their attacks.

She clipped on a pair of web shooters and shot a line of webbing around the hands of one of the guards. He broke free with a surprising amount of strength.

Gwen dodged the charging attack of another enemy. She grabbed him around the arm and flipped up. She brought him down onto the ground, cracking her knees into the back of her neck.

She picked up one of the EMP charges she found on a crate. She shrugged, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. Using her Extremis powers to hijack it, Gwen hurled it into the air.

The EMP fried the weapons. The armor protected them from the resulting feedback. They fell back onto the ground with a solid thud.

The goons looked ready to fight. Gwen smiled and shot a line of webbing to one of the weapons hanging from the wall.

"Come on, you don't have the ability to wield that thing," one of the Elite guards said.

Gwen smiled and hacked into the staff. It wasn't really that big of a deal. She recognized the Kree technology inside but there were a few other minor influences in there.

Gwen felt the staff heat up in her hand. She fired the charge at her enemies. It was a rippling effect and broke through their armor.

' _Not as elite as they thought.'_

One of the guards was still standing and he closed his eyes. He smiled and he popped, splitting in half. The halves split into halves until Gwen was surrounded by an army.

' _Perhaps I should have mentioned that they could replicate,'_ Selene said. _'We're getting closer but…..'_

' _No sweat, I got this,'_ Gwen interjected. This guy sucked at multitasking, so it was obvious that he was having trouble controlling his dupes. She moved herself in a circle and used the weapon to destroy the dupes.

He kept making more dupes so she tried to seek out the master. The master would be having the most strain because he was firing off these duplicates left and right.

' _Got him.'_

* * *

 

Harry, Jean, and Selene walked out from the shadows. The entire group was on pins and needles waiting for the person who was coming after them.

' _Stay there, don't move, don't do anything,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _Wise strategy,'_ Selene thought. She knew that there could be a lot of tricks in this palace that would give away their location. She could tell that Harry was trying to figure out some fallout strategy in case they got caught.

The woman rushed them from the shadows. They could see the fallen minions in the next room. They didn't fare too well against her.

Harry blocked the punch from the woman and held her hand back. He hoisted her off the ground and threw her back.

Sonja was taken off guard. She held up a sword she acquired and tried to attack the green eyed man.

A stone shield appeared and blocked the sword when it swung against it. The second shot with the stone shield busted the sword into countless little pieces. It clattered to the ground with a thud. Harry smiled when he pulled the SHIELD back.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Harry asked her.

"Sonja, it's me," Selene said. "And it's him."

Sonja paused. Her temper was on a hair trigger and she was ready for a fight.

"Remember the plan," Selene whispered to her. Sonja nodded. The dark haired woman smiled in response. "I doubt that any part of this plan was for us to get captured. Or me to be left for dead in the desert, but there we are."

Sonja shook her head. That wasn't part of the plan.

"So, he does exist," Sonja whispered. Selene corked an eyebrow towards her. "I shouldn't have had a doubt that he existed but you got to admit…"

Sonja trailed off. Her eyes met his. This lead down the road to madness just as the legends stated. She tilted her head down and gave a lengthy sigh in response.

"I do exist, and I'm here, if you want my help," Harry said. Sonja looked aghast that this was even an option.

"I would be greatly honored, great traveler," Sonja said. The fact she was able to stand was remarkable, and she wasn't too proud to deny that.

"Isn't this convenient? All of my hated enemies together in one place. I can't even begin to tell you how pleased I am."

Sonja, Selene, Jean, and Harry all tensed up at once. The one and only Kulan Gath appeared from a cloud of mist.

Harry figured out that he was going to show up and was prepared to strike. He broke free the defenses with one slash of his hand. A second slash of his hand broke free another shield. The third and final slash of his hand caused Gath to fly head over heels.

Selene sent the daggers Gath tried to fire at them back at him. They punctured his joints and caused him to fall onto the ground.

Sonja returned fire, stabbing the blade into his throat. It was one swift movement. She was surprised that he was taken out that easily.

The blood soaked on the blade and burned it. The group shifted back and the dust cleared. Gath's remains disappeared as well.

' _Okay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ Jean asked him.

' _If you're thinking that this was way too easy, then yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking,'_ Harry replied.

Thunderous laughter echoed and a portal opened up behind them. Harry knew that the real Gath was about ready to come out and whatever he did, he wouldn't be alone.

Several demonic eyes flashed from the other end of the portal. The bone chilling sensation of what liad on the other side put the group on pins and needles.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 3rd, 2015.**


	4. Search and Siege Part Two

**Chapter Four: Search and Siege Part Two:**

* * *

 

There were two extremely critical errors Harry saw Gath make, at least from his point of view. The first one and the most obvious one was that the man attacked him. That was an error that never went all that favorable for anyone who tried. Gath was someone who should have known better. That was the problem, people who should know better rarely did.

The second error proved to be about along the lines of the first error as well. Gath should have known better about this one as well. He released some hideous demon like creatures from the portal. These were the type of monsters that would eventually turn on the person that summoned them.

Harry wasn't going to make sure that they were going to get that far.

' _Please tell me there aren't portals opening up like this all over the castle,'_ Harry thought. He slashed the demon's face. This caused him to emit an inhumane shriek.

' _Thankfully, no,'_ Kara confirmed. She decided that she would give Harry some much needed good news for a change. They all needed it she thought. Or rather she believed.

Selene added her two cents into the mix with a brutal attack that made the demons wish that they weren't summoned to do Gath's bidding. It caused them to experience horrors about along the lines of what they visited on the people they targeted.

One could say Selene was pretty vindictive and one would be right because of this. There was a rip in the fabric and energy kept flowing out.

"Oh, you think that you can stop this. And it was you who forced me to do this. I didn't want to summon these creatures. You forced my hand."

' _Typical asshole, blaming others for his problems,'_ Jean thought. She could summon the full force of the Phoenix. The problem is, summoning the full force of the Phoenix didn't really bode well when combined with an unstable magical portal in the room.

' _Yeah, typical asshole, that sums him up pretty well,'_ Kitty said.

Harry decided to go for the source. Gath must have been somewhere controlling this portal. Or rather he thought that he was controlling the portal. The problem was that the portal seemed to be unraveling before their very eyes.

' _Unstable energy continues to flow in and out, there's not that much time,'_ Harry thought. He charged two throwing daggers and launched them through the portal.

The resounding explosion was music to his ears. He locked onto the portal. If he was right, he would pull Gath on through and deal with him. It would be the real Gath and not some carefully disguised imposter.

If it wasn't true, well they would be all kinds of screwed. Harry figured that there was a fifty-fifty shot. It was time to throw things in and see what he could do now.

He launched his bolt of energy from his hand through the portal. It was supposed to lock onto the castle.

' _Keep any demons off of me,'_ Harry thought.

' _What if they're female?'_ Kitty thought but then she paused when she got a good look at these demons. _'No, too ugly regardless.'_

' _Exactly,'_ Jean thought. She smashed one of the demons hard when it almost came through the portal. She thought that it's looks got greatly improved from her efforts.

' _That's kind of cold, you know,'_ Selene said. She got a close look at one of the faces of the demons. _'Entirely accurate yes but still cold.'_

Sonja helped them and she stepped back. Gath flew through the portal and landed on his face.

"Is this the real deal?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing that foul exists,' Sonja commented. Her voice dripped with disgust but Gath was on his feet.

"So, you think that you're clever, don't you?" Gath asked.

Harry sighed despite himself. Nothing ever came good of villains asking that particular question. It always made them come across as pretty bad and pretty petty.

"You know, I'm not going to respond to that question….." Harry said. He paused for a moment and blocked Gath's attempted attack.

Jean boxed him in. Sonja tried to stab him but Gath drove all of the advantage to his shield.

' _Amulet is protecting him, get rid of it,'_ Selene thought. Her eagle eye detected it just a second before Harry did.

Kitty groaned through the bond link. _'Oh, I swear, why does it always have to be some kind of magical amulet? Every freaking time it has to be some kind of magical amulet, I swear to…..'_

She dodged the attack from one of the demons and she sent another one flying through the portal. Harry dove up towards Gath and grabbed onto his throat. Gath felt the amulet chain wrap around his throat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight this.

The amulet snapped, at the same time that Harry sent Gath right back into his portal. Harry may have altered the coordinates slightly.

The inhumane screams of Gath echoed. The demons who he tried to summon and control surrounded him and tried to claw away at his eyeballs. There were strangled promises of revenge.

' _Really, those clichés were this far back?'_ Kitty asked.

"Apparently so," Jean commented with a sigh. Sonja watched him leave, not too sorry to see him go.

"My only regret is that I didn't get to deal the fatal blow," Sonja said. She slumped against the wall. Now her adrenaline wore off, she was dealing with the full feel of the pain she suffered. "It's extremely unfortunate."

"You're hurt," Selene commented. She grabbed Sonja by the arm and held it up. There were cuts and bruises on it.

"Nothing that won't heal in due time," Sonja said. She wished more to get out of these rags Gath's men forced her in. They felt so humiliating and really constricting.

"We're not finished here yet," Harry said. The women all looked at him. "Gath has toys that he shouldn't have, not for this time period."

"He's a time traveler," Selene said without preamble to her companion.

"Yes, I've noticed," Sonja said in a light voice. "That would explain why he is called the Traveler."

Gwen piped in at this moment. _'Harry, you're not going to believe this, you better get down here.'_

' _I'm down here, and I don't believe it,'_ Kara thought. She joined Gwen, a bit too late for the action as all of the Elite Guard had been beaten up.

* * *

 

Harry thought that he wouldn't believe it for a second. Then again after all of what he saw in his life, there were precious few things that he didn't believe. His tolerance for believing was pretty high.

"So, what do you think?" Gwen asked. She sounded anxious and really nervous as well. That was rarely a good combination for a young woman to have.

Harry smiled when he looked at the downed Elite Guard. They really got beaten up something fierce. Kitty had her mouth wide open. Kara was torn between being in awe of what happened and laughing at Kitty's absolutely dumbstruck expression that found its away on her face.

"Come on, give me your honest opinion," Gwen told him. There was a smile on her face that could brighten up an entire room.

"You did well," Harry said. Gwen sprung up to her feet and latched onto his arms with a grin. "You know, this wasn't what you wanted to show me, was it?"

Gwen shook her head in the negative. "No, far from it. That's not what I wanted to show you. In fact….this….."

Gwen popped open a crate and there was enough to level a small village. They all doubted that Gath had a chance to go through these gifts and see what was inside.

"So, who do you think has been supplying Gath with the future tech?" Jean asked. Harry remained silent when he looked everything over.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. He hated not knowing for many reasons. He liked to be in in control and this situation was putting him out of control. "I do know what this means."

"We did confirm that there is a chance that there is someone following us through the timeline," Kara admitted. She jumped to her feet. "Gath was also looking for something. He didn't find it, but there's all sorts of maps, some of them with markings on it. It must be a temple somewhere out in the desert."

"Finding a temple out here is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Gwen commented. She adopted a thinker style pose and sighed. "Someone like Gath thinks that there is something out here that could change the world."

Harry flipped open another crate, the interesting thing was that these weapons were rather primitive compared to the type that he came from. Put up against the more simple people of this time and it made anyone using them look like gods.

"We can't leave anything lying around," Harry said. He figured that conclusion was obvious but he still wanted to make it.

"Right, Gath might be gone," Selene said. She paused for a moment. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't people who might be back and might be after these items again."

"We're just going to have to disappoint them when they do," Jean said. Gwen and Kara looked at the other redhead with the group. "This is Sonja, she was Selene's companion on her travels."

"You know, we haven't been formally introduced," Harry said. Sonja's eyes looked towards her. "My name is Har-Zod, but everyone calls me Harry."

"A pleasure," Sonja said, with a smile.

"I'm Kara," Kara commented.

"Gwen," Gwen said.

"Jean," Jean said. Sonja's eyes focused on her. "And yes, I know that I resemble a myth that you may have heard of."

Sonja nodded. She heard the stories of a bird forged in flames that could bring upon vengeance on a wild world and bring new life to it. She sensed that this woman was the living embodiment of those things and then more.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," Kitty said. She looked all excited.

"I'd think that you were on a sugar high," Gwen said. She rolled her eyes. "But we made sure to bring no sugar in the past. Unless you smuggled some through the time portal."

"I did no such thing!" Kitty piped up in a defensive voice. "What are you, a cop?"

Harry cleared his throat and both girls went silent. Sonja noticed the power he had over both of them. It was interesting. All the stories she ever heard, it was beginning to become clear that they might just pale for the very real deal that stood beside her. The woman looked really impressed and she didn't impress that easily.

"Let's not forget to stick to the plan," Harry told them. The girls all looked towards him, waiting for confirmation. "The plan is to clean out everything Gath has inside. And I want everything out of here down the last high tech screw. And we're going to have to do a sweep around the general area for any scraps."

"What about the temple that Gath was looking for?" Gwen asked.

Harry answered in the predictable manner. "We're going to have to find that as well, along with the contents inside."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Kara said. She whistled likely and Harry raised his eyebrow. She stopped in an instant. "So how about…?"

"We figure these things out one thing at a time," Harry said. "We need to find his benefactor as well, if that was what you're asking?"

"I think that I was getting to that point, yes," Kara said. She lost her train of thought for a moment.

"Easier said than done," Sonja said. "I overheard him mentioning a robed figure."

"Yeah, that's going to not be easy to track someone down like that," Jean admitted. Her frown deepened. There was something that she didn't relish having to do. "So, I guess the best place to start was in here."

"We're going to leave nothing standing when we're done," Selene said. She blinked when Harry gave her a look. "Assuming that's your plan."

"It is," Harry said. He was amused how Selene had traces of her personality but there was enough of a youthful innocence to her that she looked apologetic.

"Good, then I don't have to apologize for speaking out of turn."

* * *

 

The palace had been cleared out of anything that could be used against them in the future. Or even used by anyone willing to tip the scales. Harry was only keeping a few items of interest. Most of the objects were junked anyway but with the unstable power cores they had, he didn't really want to take too many chances.

' _And I seem to have gone from both extremes,'_ Harry thought. He looked fairly amused but that look quickly gave away to a look of stoic indifference.

' _Oh you mean, between taking too many chances and not taking enough chances,'_ Kara piped up in excitement.

' _Yeah, between that,'_ Harry agreed.

Sonja dressed in material that was far more soothing to her. She doubted very much that Gath dressed in those rags for visual appeal. He wanted to make her feel like the lowest slave. Perhaps in time he could have broken her, but she would have never known.

She wore a chain mail bikini top that barely stretched over her ample breasts. It was a nice visual show for anyone who was caught a glimpse of it. She had an amazing set of abs. The bottom of her barely covered what needed to be covered, and there was a pair of legs that seemed to stretch on for miles. The legs looked as if they could crush a car if one existed during this time period.

' _Clearly modesty standards changed over the next several thousand years,'_ Gwen commented.

' _And not for the best, I see,'_ Kara thought. She found herself checking out Sonja's body in the most shameless manner possible.

Sonja didn't mind the eyes on her body. She was used to people looking at her body and it provided a handy distraction from battle. In some way, it gave her enemies some small thrill before they put her into the ground.

"You were imprisoned for three cycles, almost four," Selene said. She was honestly surprised that Gath showed the restraint that she did.

Sonja frowned when she looked at her long time traveling companion.

"You should just come out and say it if you're going to say it," Sonja said in a swift voice. "You were honestly surprised that Gath showed the restraint that he did."

"In essence, I am," Selene agreed. Her companion knew her all too well "We should check you for injuries and any…..and yes I know you feel fine."

"Always," Sonja commented. "But I'm sure that if the Traveler wishes to administer the scans, I would be happy to take into account a second opinion."

"I told you, Sonja, it's Harry," Harry commented. All of this Traveler nonsense was starting to amuse me and then it started to annoy him.

He was going to have a long talk with the Legion when he got into the future. He was pretty sure that Indigo was the main culprit for this spreading of his greatness, although there were other subjects.

"This will be over quicker than a duel," Harry said.

Sonja raised her eyebrow in response. "So, this won't take that long at all."

Harry smiled but said nothing. He performed a swift scan over the woman. So far nothing turned up out of the ordinary.

"And we're finished, you were correct," Harry said. Sonja smiled and turned to Selene.

"Yes, and now that fact has been verified by a source that you worship, I'm sure that we can get on with things."

Kara tried not be too amused by Sonja's bluntness over Selene's worship for Harry. Or Selene's complete non-reaction to that. Kitty had less restraint, until Gwen pinched her hard.

"I can't let Kara have all the fun now," Gwen commented. Kitty folded her arms and sighed.

"So, are they always like this?" Sonja asked. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Most of the time they can be pretty spirited. But they keep me on my toes and well prepared."

"Yes, I can see how good of a fighter you are," Sonja said. There was a plan formulating in her head. "Perhaps we should have a return match when I haven't spent half of the time in the dungeons."

"I'd look forward to it," Harry said. She yawned. "Bed chambers are to the right, help yourself."

Sonja agreed, getting up to her feet. She was fine, the only thing that visited her was complete and utter exhaustion.

"So, we've got all of this alien technology lying around here," Harry said and he frowned. "We need a place to store it."

"Yeah, and a place where no one is going to break through, whether it be accidentally or on purpose," Kara said.

When Earth was dominated by the dinosaurs, there were many alien civilizations out there that were pretty much advanced at the same level as Earth in the 21st century, perhaps a few years ahead of the curve. Some of them were a bit less advanced but you pretty much got the idea.

"I think that I might have an idea," Selene said out of the blue. The green eyes of Harry focused on her eyes. "It's a matter of figuring out whether something will work or not."

"By all means, run it by me if you think that it is."

Kitty meanwhile pulled out the map. "And there's this thing, don't forget about this thing, whatever this thing is."

"It's something extremely rare and valuable," Kara replied. She wondered about what was inside the temple, she really did. If Gath was after it, they would have to get it first. Otherwise there would be people hunting out of it.

"Goes without saying, really," Gwen said. "I suppose that there's no place to start like the present."

They had lots of work to do but the moment they left the Present version of the Church, that was proven to be true.

* * *

 

Sonja stretched herself out on her bed. She was covered in nothing but a set of bed sheets that hung loosely from around her body. It allowed her to relax for this moment.

A knock on the door brought her back out of her thoughts. She had a good idea who it was.

"It's open," Sonja said. She smiled when Harry entered the room.

"Are you finding your accommodations acceptable?" Harry asked her.

Sonja smiled when she saw Harry approach her. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Given where I've been, I think that you'd be a step up regardless of what you did," Sonja said. Harry sat down next to her at this point. She smiled and looked him over. The sheets were held discreetly over her body and she let them down a little bit to allow Harry to get a good look at her ample assets. He might be getting a better look at them later if things went well for him. "But to answer your question, yes, I feel extremely comfortable."

Sonja looked thoughtful for a second. She folded her arms underneath her breasts, which would do wonderful things to them when she removed them.

"It's interesting," Sonja said. She resisted the urge to rest her head down on Harry's head. "You came all of this way. It was foretold that you were. Many refused to believe it."

' _Seems like there's non-believers in every timeline,'_ Kitty commented. She gave a loud tut in frustration.

"Well, people choose what they want to believe," Harry responded. Sonja nodded in response. "I choose to make people see with my actions. If they want to believe in me, they will. If they don't, well they better not give me any reason to incur my wrath."

Sonja looked in his eyes. That was the road to madness. She believed that she may have experienced a sense of Deja-Vu.

"You will not lie with any man that hasn't bested you in combat," Harry said. Sonja was surprised.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who has heard stories," Sonja said. She smiled. "But it's more than a story, it's true. No man has bested me in combat."

"But has any woman?" Harry asked.

Sonja smiled. "Well, that might be a story that I'll tell you later. If it's true. But, no man has bested me in combat."

No matter how much she wanted this, no matter how much she wanted him, there were principles she had to follow. Sonja did not let it cloud her judgment. Her warrior spirit was as such that she wouldn't back down for a fight. Even if for the first time it might be in her best interests to throw it.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

Harry's brazen statement caught Sonja for a loop. The redhead's smile grew deep. She only had one thing to say to Harry.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's what you make of it," Harry commented. She was amazed how calm and collected he was. It was almost like nothing shook him and she would be right. "But we can arrange something tomorrow."

"Has any woman beaten you in battle?" Sonja asked.

"A few have matched me," Harry said. That caused Sonja to frown. "But a defeat…I wouldn't call it a defeat. And I think that everyone won in the aftermath."

Sonja felt that there was something suggestive about what he said. She couldn't quite put her finger on it however.

"I see," Sonja whispered. "I want to be at my fullest tomorrow and I won't be holding back."

"That makes two of us," Harry said.

The warrior woman looked determined. "Well, then I guess this is going to be a fight that we're going to remember for a really long time. I hope that we arrange it in a place where there is the least amount of collateral damage possible."

Harry laughed in response. He smiled at her.

"Get some rest, and I'll see you when you're ready for our spar," Harry said. He was determined to best her in battle.

The fact she would give him a challenge made him more excited than ever before. He could see Sonja stretching out on the bed.

' _You know, she's giving you some motivation,'_ Kara thought. She switched tactics. _'Do you want an update on the map?'_

' _You, Kitty, and Gwen have been at that all night, haven't you?'_ Harry asked.

' _Only for about five hours or so,'_ Kitty chimed in. She didn't have coffee in the past and thankfully for that. _'Well you see, here's the thing. We got the map isolated to about four or five general areas or so.'_

' _Just about,'_ Gwen confirmed. _'Whatever it is, it was buried, deep underground. That works both for and against our advantage.'_

' _We'll find it though, we'll find it,'_ Kara said. She took it as a personal insult to herself that she wasn't able to find it yet.

Harry knew that it went without saying that he would keep them posted.

' _Harry, do you think that you could come down to my quarters?'_ Jean asked. There was a certain amount of sweetness in her voice. There was also a certain amount of mischievous in her tone.

' _What did you do?'_ Harry asked her.

Jean piped in through the link in a faux innocent voice. _'It's a surprise!'_

Harry knew that could either be really good or really bad. _'What is it?'_

' _Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you,'_ Jean thought. Harry could guess though by her tone.

It was time to begin the training of the future Black Queen. Harry knew Jean could be wicked when she wanted to and this trait manifested itself.

' _Well, this should be interesting,'_ Gwen replied. Her team still focused on the map from Gath's lair.

* * *

 

Jean waited on the bed. The black corset she wore stretched up over her breasts. The thong she wore showcased her lower half quite nicely. The stockings and the garter belt she wore added to the fun and games. The whip topped off the outfit with a nice touch which she cracked in her hand.

"So the ritual went a bit more intense than I would have liked it to," Jean said. Selene rested on the bed, dressed in nothing but a rather racy black thong when she rested on the bed. "But don't worry, there's going to be somewhere here to ease the symptoms, both of our symptoms."

Selene's body burned. It was a good thing that Jean was able to hold her down on the bed while she did. Her body hungered for something. She couldn't wait to have it.

The door opened. Jean perked up suddenly when she saw Harry standing there before her. He raised his eyebrow.

"I was going through one of the rituals with Selene," Jean explained before Harry could say anything. "And it seemed to do well…..until we overdid it too much…"

"And it spiked her sex drive, didn't it?" Harry asked.

Jean shrugged her shoulders. "It did mine a little bit too but she took most of the blast."

Selene struggled against her bindings on the bed. She looked at Harry with wanton lust in her eyes.

"Please, take me, before it overwhelms me," Selene said. She felt her hips twitch at the thought of him.

There was only one way to get released from him. The dark haired female struggled against her bindings on the bed.

"You're in quite the predicament," Harry said. He looked over Selene and inhaled the scent coming from her body. "And it feels really good, doesn't it?"

Harry placed his hand on the edge of her arousal. It soaked through the crotch of his panties and saturated his finger. He popped his finger into his mouth and slowly sucked it down.

"She tastes like you overdid it," Harry said. He continued to slowly suck his finger. Selene's eyes burned with pleasure. She wanted this badly. She needed this in the worst way possible.

"Let me see?" Jean asked. She knew that this was driving Selene made. She gave the dark haired woman the same taste test.

Selene closed her eyes. It was almost too much. Her nipples were so hard and tender. They needed to be treated and right now.

"Do you want me to beg for it?" Selene asked. She felt pained.

"Now that I'm here, maybe you should release her," Harry suggested. Jean looked at him, her mouth wide open. There was a moment where her mouth hung open in surprise. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Yes, if he's sure, than release me!" Selene yelled.

Jean decided that since Harry was sure, she allowed Selene to break free from her bindings.

Seconds later, things fixed to get extremely heated.

Selene tore Harry's pants off. She was not one to wait when she really wanted something. Jean watched in amusement. The bottom half of his shirt also was torn. She shredded his underwear next.

Her hand clutched his cock in a tight grip. Harry felt her snug grip around him. It looked like that she was trying to break some kind of record of getting him hard.

"Slow down, or it will overwhelm you," Harry whispered. He grabbed the back of Selene's head. "You need to lick slowly. Start at the base and work your way up."

Selene wanted him to shove this cock into her mouth about ten minutes ago and face fuck her until she was numb. She closed her eyes and decided to play his game, at least for now.

' _Jean, stimulate her pussy with telekinesis every forty five seconds,'_ Harry commented. Selene licked him, slathering his penis with her salvia.

Selene felt something push between her legs. She shook in pleasure when she worked him over.

"Oh god, I feel good," Selene moaned. She could see Jean giving her some release. That wouldn't give her all of the release she needed.

"Time to worship him, I think," Jean whispered. She decided to help guide Selene's head for Harry.

"Take my cock into your mouth and suck it until my cum is in your mouth," Harry order. Her mouth pushed around his throbbing tool.

He hissed when he felt her tight mouth around him. Both of his hands placed on the back of her head. Selene brought herself down onto his throbbing manhood hard as he could go.

"That's it," Harry groaned. She wasn't as experienced as the Selene he knew. He was doing his valuable duty to give her the experience so she could turn into the Selene he knew.

Jean got down between Harry's legs as well. She groped his balls and fondled them in her hand. Her soft hand brushed against his nut sac over and over again.

"Fuck me!" Harry groaned. The combined assault of both of the Black Queens did things to him that was wonderful.

Selene's body kept heating up. Jean alternated between giving pleasure of her nipples and her cunt with her powers.

"You're going to earn your prize now," Harry said. He grabbed onto Selene's head and made sure she was looking at him. "So hot, you choking on my cock."

She took him deep into her throat in response. Selene's eyes glazed over. The time was coming for her treat. She could barely wait it out. He pumped himself into her mouth. A load was about ready to come and she wanted to swallow every last drop of it.

"Choking on my cock, oh you feel so good," Harry whispered. He wrapped his hands around Selene.

Jean sucked on his balls while Selene continued to bob on his cock. The combined rush felt so good.

The next thing Harry knew, his balls tightened and he sent a flowing rush of his seed down Selene's throat. Selene sucked down every last drop like she was a starving woman.

Selene got to her feet. No sooner did she do so was her eyes locked completely on Jean. The green eyes of this beauty flashed with absolute radiance. Selene brought her hands on Jean's corset and ripped it open.

Her breasts spilled out with erect nipples pointing. Selene wrapped her mouth around Jean's nipple and sucked it. She made sure her eyes were locked onto Harry's.

Harry's cock sprung up like a steel pole. It was hard to figure out which one to fuck first. In this case, Selene looked to be the one that was far more of a need of a hard fucking.

He pulled Selene away from Jean and rammed her into the wall. He started to kiss down the side of her neck.

Selene's nipples were so hard they almost hurt. She appreciated the attention Harry gave to them. His tongue licked them.

He lifted her legs up so they were draped over his shoulder. His tongue snaked into her belly button. Selene sighed when he kissed closer down her body. He was almost there. So close, he was about ready to part her legs.

Harry rubbed Selene's clit and caused a spark of energy to flow through it. The green eyed young man spread her inner lips.

' _Oh you're in for a treat now,'_ Jean thought. That did a wonder of raising the anticipation in Selene's mind.

Harry's tongue jammed into her tight cunt. The dark haired woman felt like she was taken to heaven by Harry's oral talents. He held her up with his great tongue. His tongue swiped against her inner walls and he brought the hot juices onto his tongue, capturing them.

' _Such a horny bitch and such a good taste,'_ Harry hissed.

Selene spasmed again, and Jean locked her pleasure onto Selene's mind. The redhead kept pumping her fingers deep into her gushing cunt in time with Harry's tongue.

' _Don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute,'_ Harry thought. Selene was slick and wet.

He pushed his cock into her with one fell motion. Her pussy was so hot, so tight, so wet. It felt like a nice slippery vice wrapped around his cock.

"OOOOOH, you feel so good," Selene moaned. She meant this from the bottom of her heart. Harry's throbbing manhood spiking its depths into her body caused her to explode in pleasure. Harry held onto her and kept pumping into her body.

"So, I heard," Harry said. He grunted when he forced himself into her. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up straight."

Selene held onto his shoulder in response and smiled. "Oh, that's the idea…..that's the fucking idea!"

Harry plowed his dripping rod into her dripping pussy. His manhood spiked into her wet pussy when he worked his rod deep into her.

He shoved his face between her breasts. Selene nearly lost her mind with how his talented mouth worked her over.

Jean thrashed on the bed. She kept watching Harry work over Selene. She went in too deep with her mental connection.

' _Can't pull out now,'_ Jean moaned. She closed her eyes and she could imagine Harry's cock plowing into her on the bed.

Her fingers weren't sufficient enough to get her off more than a little bit. Jean thrashed and pumped herself onto him.

' _Naughty girl, trying to do that to me, perhaps you need some punishment.'_

Harry left Selene slumped against the wall and panting from her latest orgasm. It wasn't like she was lacking any attention.

Jean squealed when Harry stood above her. He pinned her hands down onto the back of her head. Her legs spread to allow him to spike his rod into her.

"Take me, please!" Jean begged. Her eyes burned with the most wanton kind of lust. Her nipples ached.

She wanted this so badly. She wanted him so badly.

Harry forced his throbbing pole between her legs. Jean's hot cunt enveloped him. Thanks to her Phoenix abilities she always gave a type of warmth that couldn't be described by mere words. He held onto her hips and spiked her down onto the bed.

Jean bit down on her lip and Harry kept pushing his rod down into her body. The wet cunt kept rubbing him in pleasure. She was in heat.

Selene felt the same sensations Jean held. That wasn't doing a job in sating her lust. No it was far from it. It caused her lust to explode even more. She felt both what Harry felt and what Jean felt at the same time. Mind numbing experience wouldn't cover it.

Suddenly was down on the bed, between Jean and Harry. Jean was in front of her and Harry was on the other side.

Jean had something hard and fleshy strapped to her waist. Selene realized that was. It was a very realistic construct.

Harry's manhood pressed against the outer reaches of her anus. Her tightest hole was about ready to be violated and Selene was fine enough with this.

"Fuck," Selene moaned. Jean's corporeal rod pushed into her dripping hot pussy.

Jean felt like she buried herself into Selene's pussy. The redhead pressed her breasts against Selene.

"I feel responsible, so anything to help you work out your aggression," Jean whispered in Selene's ear.

"Yes, anything," Selene panted. She bit down on her lip and felt Harry work deep into her from both ends.

"Anything and everything," Harry commented when he pushed himself deep into her hot anus from behind.

Selene's tightest hole felt like heaven around Harry's manhood. He watched Jean lavish Selene's breasts when she pumped into her.

The Black Queen had dreams like this. This was far better than any dream, this was reality. The bonds between this trio would be cemented on this day.

The sweaty combination of flesh smacking on flesh continued to escalate. Harry grunted. He had been saving off a proper load to plant into Selene.

' _You want to switch, love,'_ Jean thought. She wondered what Selene would think when Harry revealed he had been holding back the orgasm on her.

Harry nodded and left Selene panting.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Selene asked.

Harry plunged into her front hole and Jean took her back hole. Both of them worked into her from either side.

"It's time to free you, Selene."

Selene wondered exactly what that meant. She found out in a matter of seconds when her cunt crushed around Harry's manhood. The orgasm rocked her body.

Jean smiled, she released her juices into Selene's ass from behind. The construct faded and she just rested her sweaty body against Selene's back.

Selene felt the stimulation of Harry's muscular chest pressed against her chest and Jean's large soft breasts pressed against her back. That was a pretty good combination as far as she was concerned.

Her hot cunt molested Harry's throbbing rod and he did so in kind. He pushed his hands onto her breasts. The sexual energy from the over stimulation of the ritual faded from her. Harry eased her into it and now he was quickly fucking her from behind.

Jean slid away in time for Harry to roll Selene onto her back. He slammed himself into her to plow her into the bed.

"FUCK!" Selene yelled. Her dripping hot cunt squeezed him. This young man was like a never ending stream of lust. He just kept coming like some kind of overcharged rabbit.

Speaking of cumming, Selene was doing that hard.

"Nice to see I've been able to drive you to four letter words," Harry said. Jean smiled and decided to gag Selene with her pussy.

This backfired on Jean a little bit. Selene's tongue pushed into her cunt.

The overheating of Selene's body proved to drive Harry to the edge. His cum aching balls looked to be around ready to give their enhanced gift.

Selene spread her legs as far as they could go. She felt the tip of Harry touching her insides. He drove herself so far into her.

' _Yes, impale that cunt on your cock,'_ Jean said. She could feel Selene treating her pussy. She wasn't nearly as good as Harry but he would have to rate her in the top five or so.

Harry felt her get hot around him. She pumped his manhood when she worked him over. His balls throbbed when he pummeled into her dripping cunt.

Harry thought that one more push would do it. He was nearly at the edge. He felt really good right about now. He thought that he was in a good place.

Selene's brain hit total pleasure overload when Harry planted his seed into her body. One last push and it exploded into her body. He fired a series of splashes of seed into her body, coating her insides.

Jean collapsed down onto her body. All three lovers collapsed in a tangled heap.

Little did they know that they were being watched, as usual. Of course, all three of them knew that so they would put on a show for the party watching.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on January 10** **th** **, 2015.**


	5. Lost Ancestor

**Chapter Five: Lost Ancestor.**

* * *

 

Harry left Jean and Selene, sore, sticky, and satisfied. That was a common aftermath after someone like Harry Potter had been to town.

' _Just figured that we've got a plenty long Adventure Through Time ahead of us,'_ Gwen projected. She paused and smiled. _'You know, like it or not, that has a pretty interesting ring to it. It's pretty catchy for reasons…..well you know it's pretty catchy.'_

' _We've got to stay focused,'_ Harry warned them. It was Kitty who piped up.

' _Yeah, I know, stay focused, stay on the ball and stuff. We've got a lot of things that we have to do. And we know when we're going to have to move on. Selene told us. It's going to feel weird to randomly warp through time. It felt weird going through time.'_

' _Oh, there's going to be nothing random about it,'_ Harry thought. He smiled briefly. _'We're going back to points through time for a reason. We were supposed to go back through time and make sure that certain events happened to lead to the future we're in. And someone was sent back, to make sure we didn't.'_

' _So, we're not necessarily changing the past, but making sure someone else doesn't,'_ Gwen thought. She blinked. _'You know, have I ever mentioned how time travel makes my brain completely and utterly hurt?'_

' _Not in the last five minutes,'_ Kara said. A sweet smile spread over her face. _'I'm more interested in what's down there in the temple. Gath seems to think that he could have used what was inside to cement his rule of the world. And all of those weapons that he got, they did a pretty good job all ready. So there has to be something down there more powerful.'_

' _Yes,'_ Harry agreed. He joined the three other girls in the flesh. They were hard at work on various notes. They made a space for him to sit between them all. _'It could be something tangible or just knowledge of something.'_

' _I feel like we're going to be in for a long time…..do we even age when we go through time?'_ Kitty thought.

' _Well mentally and emotionally, we do, but physically…..I doubt very much,'_ Gwen thought with a smile. _'Given the injections that Harry gives us, we're going to hit our physical prime and that's it. Not that some of us have our own powers.'_

' _We don't even know what the ceiling on mutant aging is,'_ Kitty chimed in. She snapped her fingers. _'Magneto and Xavier are doing pretty good even though they've been around for ages. And I'm sure that there are others. We don't know how long Mystique has been around for example.'_

' _There are a lot of variables, yes,'_ Harry said. He figured that they might uncover a lot of these secrets for sure. _'So, we're making some headway working on the path to the ship, are we?'_

Kara sighed. She threw her head back and slowly threw herself into her work. _'If you need to know, it's going slowly, but surely.'_

The map was out in front of them.

"I'm almost convinced that it's right around that area, because Gath has marked a lot of that up," Gwen said. She frowned. "But it's got to be buried pretty deeply underneath ground."

"I've been doing some research in the books that we took from Gath's library," Kara added. She flipped one of them open. "These symbols look vaguely Kryptonian, don't they?"

"Yeah, but…..I speak the language and I don't recognize them," Harry said. He frowned and looked Kara deep in her bright blue eyes. "Should I?"

"I'm trying to do a basic translation but the language got modified several times over the years," Kara said.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and looked at Kara. "Is it possible?"

"If my mother was here, she could do it, but since she's not…..well I'm going to have to eyeball it," Kara said. She continued to make a marking. "Of course, it seems like this is an incomplete script to begin with. It's whats on the ship and some of it….doesn't make any sense."

"It could be some incantation to release some horrific evil," Kitty said. All three of them looked at her, giving her one of those "do not joke about things like that" type of expressions. "What, it's a possibility?"

"Yeah, it is one," Harry agreed with a sigh. "And it's one that we should prepare for."

"Whatever is in there, we'll find it," Kara said. Her voice was firm and full of determination. Her eyes flashed with intensity. "If we need to deal with it, we'll deal with it…..I think that's a symbol for royalty."

"You think?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kara amended her statement. "I'm ninety three percent sure that's a symbol for royalty, but the rest of it, I will need to get a closer look at it when we go down there."

"I'll come with you," Kitty said. She wasn't going to lie, she was going to geek out over the very thought of running across something cool. And if it was something cool and dangerous, that would be even cooler.

Harry chuckled at her excitement, especially when she nearly overturned the stack of books and maps on the table. Kitty shook her head, with Gwen patting her on the back.

"I think the two of you should explore that and I trust that you will keep in contact," Harry said. Kitty and Kara's eyes flashed to each other and smiled. "You know, in case you get into trouble."

"When do we get in trouble?" Kitty asked. She bit down on her lip and her voice had a faux innocent like quality to it.

"You mean other than all of the time," Kara said. Kitty glared daggers at her and Kara shrugged. "You'll be the first to know if we run into something, one way or another. This could be one big dead end for all we know."

"That would be something, we get there, and nothing's down there," Kitty said. She hoped not because she was really curious. That would be a downer if there was nothing down there.

* * *

 

Sonja recovered nicely from her ordeal and now she was stretching. There was nothing that got her ready than the promise of a good fight. She overheard what happened with Selene and Jean and she saw first hand how much stamina Harry had.

She wasn't about to lie down without a fight though. No matter how tempting it was. She was excited though by the fact that there was a good chance that Harry could best her in combat and then afterwards best her in other ways.

Sonja left the room and no sooner did she walk about five steps, she saw Harry Potter standing there in all of his glory. He wore battle gear and he looked pretty good in it. The way it formed around his body would have distracted a less focused warrior. And Sonja was going to give the devil his due, it looked rather amazing fitted around his body.

"You look amazing," Sonja commented. There was no question in her mind about that. He looked good enough to eat. "And you look ready."

"As do you," Harry said. "So, are you ready for this?"

"I'm always ready for a good fight," Sonja said. There was a lot of confidence and strength to the pose that she made.

Harry appreciated that. He always enjoyed a female who had plenty of confidence. He led her to a fighting arena where they stood.

"Obviously, we're not doing this to the death," Harry said. Sonja nodded.

"Yes, it is until one does not stand for a minute," Sonja said to him. Her top stretched over her ample breasts to show her cleavage. Her toned body was on display for him. She stretched herself out in front of him, bending slightly to show that the fabric covering her center only was held up barely. She found it easier and less constraining to wear less clothes. "Are those terms acceptable for you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "On the count of ten, we fight. Hand to hand."

Sonja agreed. She was looking forward to an excellent fight. The thrill rose through her body. Ten seconds later it was time.

She tried for an early attack. He blocked the hand. He fired back in kind and she blocked his attack.

Sonja tried to take the legs out from underneath him. Harry flipped out of her grip and landed behind her. He gripped her from behind.

She tried to ignore the fact that his hands were placed just inches away from her breasts and his crotch was at her ass. He forced her down to her hands and knees with a takedown.

He didn't touch her in any lewd way but the possibility that he could resulted in the woman heating up. She grabbed him around the head and flipped him over to his back.

Harry groaned when he crashed down onto the ground.

Sonja smiled and he got up. He went for a kick but she ducked it. Ducking her head was a bit too premature, as Harry grabbed her and flipped her down to the ground.

She lifted her strong legs up and wrapped them around Harry's waist. She flipped him to the ground.

The legs wrapped around Harry, this action caused an excitement to increase. Sonja smiled, and she saw Harry slip out.

She was on her feet and right into Harry's grip. He grabbed her arms and pushed them back behind her.

Sonja felt herself being forced down to her knees. Harry gripped the back of her hair and pushed her to the ground.

He went in the mount position. They didn't touch. This was the close that someone could go without touching. He held Sonja down on the ground and she struggled to get out.

She broke out of his pin in a matter of seconds. The warrior woman felt faint. She tried for a spinning punch.

He blocked that one and held her hands behind her back. She marveled at his strength. Sonja closed her eyes.

"Ready to yield, or do you still have some fight in you?" Harry whispered.

Sonja broke his grip. She had a renewed vigor in her. Her rapid fire attacks blasted Harry over and over again.

She realized that he blocked all of them and got her in position. He took her down in a double leg and pinned her down on the ground.

Sonja squirmed underneath him, realizing what she was doing. She bridged out of this move, showing great flexibility.

Harry was surprised to see that she got him on the ground. The redheaded woman had him there, her cleavage practically in his face. As good as view this was, Harry decided to flip her back onto her back.

Both did stereo kip ups. Both fired punches to each other that blocked. Harry went around Sonja again and grabbed her arms. He pushed her down onto the ground, holding her down hard.

Sonja realized what he was doing and she somehow freed herself from his grip. She looked up at him, her heart racing. The battle wasn't over yet but she was losing herself more and more to his pheromones and her hormones.

"Not done yet, you haven't finished me," Sonja said. She raised her hand in the air.

"Oh, believe me, I always finish all the girls I spar with," Harry said.

Sonja realized she played into his hand and was slightly annoyed by herself. She jumped at Harry. It looked like she leapt practically into his arms.

It was a good takedown and Harry was on his back. Sonja was on top of him, straddling his hips. The woman tried to get position but all she did was accidentally brush up against him.

Harry placed his hands on her legs which distracted her for a moment. It was in time to roll her over.

Sonja struggled and finally conceded defeat. She knew that Harry had her right now and there was no way that she could get up out of this. He straddled her hips, and pinned her hands back behind his head.

"I believe that I've won," Harry said. He watched the sultry redhead straddle underneath his form and it was a beautiful sight.

"Matter of speaking yes," Sonja whispered. Her hot body continued to squirm underneath him. "You've won the battle…..but I know that I'm going to get something out of it. So, I wouldn't consider myself a loser either."

"No, I'd agree."

His lips found hers with a blistering kiss. Sonja's hands were freed and she lifted them up.

She tore Harry's clothes off with a frenzy that was even more intense with how she fought. His battle rags got destroyed in the heat of passion.

Harry's erect penis stuck out. Sonja grabbed it firmly in her hand pumped it until it was at its full length.

She was driven completely breathless by how much it grew in her hand. The redhead grew extremely excited the more she played with him.

"I think that you're overdressed," Harry remarked to her.

Sonja smiled. That was the first time that someone made that particular observation about her. "Well, I guess we're going to have to change that."

She straddled Harry's lap when he went down onto the ground. She kissed him fiercely, allowing Harry to remove her clothes.

Her massive breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Her nipples ached for attention.

"I need you inside me," she whispered. Her nether regions hungered for some meat.

"Well, you know we're going to have to do this my way since I'm the winner," Harry said. He rolled her over onto the ground, pinning her down. "Don't worry, you're going to appreciate this just as much as I will."

Sonja was sure that he was right. His lips started at the side of her neck and started to kiss down her body. His mouth captured her nipples.

"So wet," Harry whispered, rubbing her pussy lips. It looked untouched, at least by any man. "You've been waiting for someone to best you in every single way, haven't you?"

"Yes!" Sonja yelled. His throbbing manhood brushed against her dripping slit a few times. She couldn't believe this. She tried to push her hips up.

She got a brief tease of his cock inside her pussy. That was before he slammed her down onto the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll have your fun," Harry said. He squeezed her breasts in response. The redheaded woman moaned underneath his grip.

He fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples, and making her his every day. His manhood shoved deep into her dripping hot cunt. The woman squeezed him in response.

Sonja arched her back when she allowed him inside her. He was the first man to penetrate her body. She felt an instant connection. Her strong legs wrapped around him.

She was daring, she tried to roll him over. Harry allowed her for the moment.

She sat straddled him his crotch, her breasts swaying for him. They danced and waited for attention.

The redhead bounced herself up and down his massive rod. She kept bouncing higher and higher on him. Her pussy clenched his tool when she buried herself down onto him.

Harry returned fire, thrusting into her. His palms started at her breasts and then further explored into her body. Her strong thighs closed down onto him in response.

Sonja threw her head back and moaned. Her moans got louder when Harry gripped one her breasts. She spiked herself down onto his tool and rode him over and over again.

"God, you feel so good."

Her pussy felt like heaven. So tight, so wet, it squeezed his manhood. He realized that she fucked as hard as she fought and that was an amazing trait for her to have. The redheaded warrior woman bounced up and down on him. Her legs spread to bring him deep into her body.

"Time to switch."

Sonja was coming down from her orgasm so she didn't quite register what he said. She registered what he said after a second.

She was pushed down onto the ground. Harry took a dominating pose. Her pussy moistened at how roughly he treated her. He had her on the ground.

"Dominate me," Sonja begged him. She felt his hard cock shove into her. All twelve inches slammed into her body.

The redhead moaned when he spiked his manhood into her body. The green eyed young man pushed into her body. Her tight pussy closed around his manhood when he slid into her body.

He slammed into her body hard. He gave her a series of rapid fire thrusts when he stretched out her dripping hot pussy.

"Sounds like a party."

Gwen joined the fun, stripped completely naked. She watched eagerly when Harry fucked Sonja and hard. She begged him for more and Harry wasn't one to turn down a request.

She knelt down beside Sonja and played with her tits. That got the woman moaning. Her hands stuck to the woman's breasts, causing an eager amount of pleasure.

"I think that you got me worked up," Gwen whispered to Sonja. Her voice was sultry when she spoke. "Maybe you should do something about that."

"Well, there she is, she tastes good," Harry whispered. He slowed down his thrusts so Sonja could get into position. "Trust me."

She trusted him. She placed her mouth on the dripping hot pussy of the beautiful blonde girl. Her tongue eagerly lavished Gwen.

"Oh, god, she has an amazing tongue, and quite the mouth!" Gwen moaned. Her nipples grew hard and Harry played with them from afar with a little of telekinesis.

The beautiful blonde screamed in pleasure. Sonja could tell that she played no small part in driving her completely mad. She continued to lick her.

Harry held onto her, holding her arms back. Gwen's legs wrapped around her head, making sure her mouth stayed as it should have.

Sonja felt Harry conquer her with his rod over and over again. It spiked between her hot thighs when he slammed it into her. The redhead warrior woman could feel herself being driven to pleasure.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with her," Harry said. Her pussy gushed with cum, allowing his trip deep into her center.

Sonja agreed that they were having a lot of fun. Harry plowed himself deep into the redhead's super tight and hot cunt. It wrapped around him as he plunged himself into her.

Harry was building up quite an explosion. He flipped the switch in Sonja's head and that caused her built up orgasm to explode.

Her cunt clenched him like a vice around a metal bar. Harry felt the buildup with his balls and he shot a huge load deep into her body.

Sonja collapsed in pleasure, sucking down Gwen's juices while Harry drained his balls deep into her body.

Gwen pulled herself away from Sonja and saw the combined juices flowing from her dripping pussy. The blond kneeled between her legs and started to lick them.

Harry saw Gwen's exposed pussy but another part of her was even more exposed. His cock throbbed when he looked at her perfectly shaped as. He grinned when he grabbed her ass.

"Remember, you asked for this."

Gwen didn't have a chance to respond. She felt Harry's massive rod spike into her ass from behind. Her tight hole closed around it.

She felt another one spike into her pussy. Whether it was a duplicate or some trick of magic, she couldn't tell. All she could tell was that she was being pleasured in both her ass and pussy while she returned the favor.

In reality, Harry moved at super speed. He switched to her pussy and then her ass. The warm and wet feeling he felt was amazing when he drilled her from behind. His hands grabbed Gwen's breasts from behind. He tweaked and pinched her nipples. He rammed himself into her.

"So good," Harry said. Despite his best efforts, Gwen remained extremely tight. That wasn't a complaint, far from it.

Harry worked himself to the edge. He could see that Sonja was starting to stir back to life. He figured that he would work with her pretty soon.

The green eyed sorcerer split himself in half. Gwen moved out of the way, so the duplicate could spear himself into Sonja. He fucked her back into submission.

"You know, it seems like that you can't get enough of this," Harry said. His private parts were a blur when they speared into Gwen's needy cunt.

"Never," Gwen said. She was a nympho and proud of it. She enjoyed Harry spearing himself.

Her slick insides milked his probing prick. He grunted when he worked himself into her over and over again.

"DRILL ME!" Gwen yelled. She wanted her cunt to ache. She wanted to barely be able to stand.

Her burning cunt sucked his manhood into her depths. The blonde panted when Harry hammered her hard from behind. Over and over again, it was pure magic. It was beyond pure magic.

Gwen felt herself pushed into a large stone pillar. He molested her breasts when he continued to pump into her.

She could hear the moans of Sonja from the other Harry fucking her. That caused the blonde's cunt snugly wrap around him. She milked his thrusts.

He grunted when he finally let himself go. His balls reloaded with a huge load and Gwen's wet, warm cunt was the perfect place to spill his load.

The two of them saw stars at the combination of their mutual orgasm. Harry plowed her down into the ground. He held her arms back to make sure that he dumped his sticky seed into her tight and gushing pussy.

Gwen collapsed but she knew that in a moment she would have more. Her body and the situation demanded it. She allowed herself to get recharged by watching Harry's duplicate plow Sonja into the ground.

* * *

 

Kara and Kitty made their way out just before sunrise. They wanted to make sure that they got enough cover during the dead of the night but they wanted to go at a time where the night wasn't too dead.

"So, exactly what are we expecting to find?" Kitty asked. She could tell that this was a project of interest for Kara and why wouldn't it be? It was Kryptonian, ancient Kryptonian.

"Hopefully something friendly," Kara said. She heard stories about how Kryptonians found their way to Earth many times before the end. It was hard to believe that they spent so much time on a planet that they would be considered primitive. "But, you better follow my lead. It might react badly to non-Kryptonians."

"And if you're wrong and it reacts badly to Kryptonians as well?" Kitty asked. It was obvious that she was nervous.

Kara smiled grimly. "Well, hopefully Harry has taught me well enough to be able to handle whatever it is. I'm not sure though. I think that we'll be fine."

There were several words that were left unsaid. Kara thought that she would be fine. She really hoped that it would be fine. There was no time to talk about some kind of negative attitude. She just needed to keep walking down the pathway.

The torches on the wall lit up right next to her. Kara almost jumped about twelve feet in the air. Kitty did the same thing.

"Those just lit to life, didn't they?" Kitty asked. Kara nodded grimly. "That's really weird."

"Stick right behind me," Kara said. She recognized a lock at the edge of the cave. The blonde brushed her fingers across the symbols of the cave. They remained still and silent. She didn't really like the looks of this. "There's got to be a way to break through the door."

"Why don't you try smashing through it?" Kitty suggested. Kara looked over her shoulder and gave her a cross look. "It's just…..it was just a suggestion."

Kara sighed. "I know it was. And it might work but how this cave is formed, it could come down on us."

"We'd survive, wouldn't we, though?" Kitty asked. Kara didn't answer.

The state of silence she took was fairly alarming indeed. Kara focused her X-Ray vision on the edge of the walls. Just as she suspected there was something back that.

It looked like an alien ship and it looked Kryptonian. At least in make but it was far more primitive than the ship that brought her to Earth. Technology had a wonderful way of marching on.

"Look!" Kitty whispered. She didn't want to be too loud. She pointed to a broke fragment on the floor. It looked like a part of the cave wall had broken apart.

Kara spun around so fast that you would have thought that she got whiplash. She scooped up the broken fragment. She didn't even have to look at it for ten whole seconds before she figured out what she was dealing with.

"It's a key," Kara whispered. She saw the symbols, one of them was weird. And it fit the broken fragment. "It should allow us inside."

Kara paused for a second. It was obvious that she considered something.

"Kitty, if something happens, run, just run as fast as you can."

Kitty snorted. Like that was going to happen. Kara shrugged, she tried and she knew that Kitty wasn't going to listen.

Kara picked up the fragment. In reality it reminded her of times where Harry told her to stand back. She didn't listen and he knew that she wasn't going to listen. He decided to train her so she would be more capable, even without her powers. And even against people who were technically more powerful for her.

Power didn't beat skill by any means.

Kara touched the busted fragmented rock to the wall. She waited. And waited and waited some more but it remained completely immobile.

Both of them were afraid to talk. They waited around a little bit to see what insanity was about to occur.

Kitty blinked and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Nothing's happening."

No sooner did these words leave Kitty's mouth, the rocks in the cave began to crack open. A bright light poured out of them. Both Kitty and Kara backed off.

The ship glowed in the light. The crystals on the ship were still intact and they were a source of power.

"They stopped putting the crystals on the outer shell of the ship," Kara explained. Kitty turned around. She was about to ask a question but Kara beat her to it. "For one, it's not that efficient. For two, it's a target for pirates. You won't believe how many Kryptonian power crystals were on the black market and now much of a problem they are."

"Are there still some?" Kitty asked. She blinked and realized what she said. "I mean, in our time….you know the time we came from….the present time….not this present time."

Kitty slapped herself. Time travel did give her a headache.

' _I told you so,'_ Gwen thought smugly.

Kara wiped the dust off of the front window of the ship and saw her perfectly preserved in stasis. Her blonde hair formed a curtain around her face. She might as well have been sleeping. It was shocking because she might as well have been looking into some kind of mirror.

"O-kay she looks like she can be your ancestor," Kitty said. She frowned at Kara. "Is she your ancestor?"

Kara didn't know. She wiped the fog from the window some more.

"There's that inscription thingy again," Kitty said. "I mean, it's more clear and stuff then it was in the book but….I recognize some of those symbols and stuff."

"Yeah, I might be able to figure out what those symbols and stuff are," Kara said, in an absent minded voice.

' _I'm on my way.'_

* * *

 

Harry arrived in the cave just less than a moment after he said he was. Kara and Kitty turned around and smiled when they saw him.

"Well you said that you were on your way, and you're really on your way," Kitty said. Something came to mind straight away. "Or have you been here the entire time?"

"You figure it out, Kitty," Harry said.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders in amusement. "Right, right, stupid question, I should have known that you would always be watching us."

"The cave wasn't as dangerous as I thought it was to be fair," Harry said. He turned his attention towards the alien ship. "So this is an ancient Kryptonian ship? I can see why this particular model of ship went out of style a long time ago."

Kara nodded up and down eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kara said. She managed to keep herself calm enough. She didn't want to tamper with the ship, not unless Harry was there. "They put the crystals on the outside because they're not efficient. There were far more crashes."

"And Kryptonian ships are well put together in the new design?" Harry asked. Kitty looked really amused and Kara placed her hands on her hips.

"To be fair, no one expected the ships to have half of the planet explode and come from behind it," Kara said. That was the truth. "But this ship, it must have been down here for a long time. It may have predated the death of the dinosaurs."

"Or caused it," Kitty suggested. Both Harry and Kara looked at her. "Just a thought."

"You might be right," Kara conceded. Her arms swung down by her side. "It's a rather ancient architecture and you can see the inscription there."

"Yeah, I can see it," Harry said. He brushed his fingers over the edge of the ship. It seemed to react to his touch. "I think that we can translate this….this is a symbol for royalty, right?"

"Yeah," Kara said.

"Okay, let's see what we can do with this ship," Harry replied. The ship stood immobile in the cave. The trio stood next to each other. "Let's slowly work it over…."

"It's the symbol for the house of In-Ze," Kara piped up. "You know, my mother's maiden name."

"So she's some kind of ancestor on your mother's side," Kitty chimed in.

"Essentially, yes," Kara commented. She placed her hand on the side of the ship. She closed her eyes.

It took some work between Harry and Kara. Kitty was standing there as a third wheel but she was happy to give her feedback when it was needed.

"Okay, I think that I've got what might be a rough translation," Kara said. Kitty looked towards her eagerly.

"Exactly how rough?" Kitty asked with a frown.

It was Harry who answered the question. "It's pretty good I think."

Kara cleared her throat. "This is the Vessel of Princess Kathryn In-Ze of the Kandorian Royal family."

"Oooh, you're an heir to royalty!" Kitty squealed. Kara looked at her with a frown. "Well very distantly, did you know this?"

"Well In-Ze house was one of the sacred twelve," Kara commented. She thought about it. Krypton didn't really have royalty after the Council had been established. That was the beginning of the end of the Planet. "The House of El and the House of Zod were three others though and there were a few others."

"Nothing of relevance now," Harry said. Kara shook her head in negative.

"Nothing that we need to concern ourselves with right now, no," Kara said. She could see how the ship was wedged into the wall. "How it settled, you can tell that it's been down here for a long time. Thousands of years, even before now."

"Which pegs it prior to humans being here," Harry said.

"Not even sure Earth was the destination and I can't figure that out without access to the navigation computers," Kara said. She looked over the crystals and grimaced. "Which judging by the state of these crystals is completely and utterly fried."

"We need to get the ship out of here and her out of the ship," Harry said. He tapped his fingers on the side of the ship. "The stasis field holds her alive, just barely."

Harry knew that they would have to get out of here immediately when the ship was removed.

"And the ship is holding this cave together," Harry continued. Kara and Kitty nodded with each other. "Listen to me very carefully."

Both girls turned towards him to listen to him carefully.

"Kitty place your right hand into the wall and hold onto me with your left hand," Harry said. Kitty did as she was told. Harry held her hand and held Kara's hand. "We need to get out of here quickly, and it will be draining. I'm going to borrow a little bit of your life energy so I can do this."

Kara smiled "We understand, don't we?"

Kitty didn't hesitate to answer in affirmation. She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, on the count of three, we're going to do this," Harry said. All three of them held on tight, with the ship about ready to be removed from the wall.

"One, Two, Three," they said all in unison.

There was a huge pop when the ship was pulled out of the wall.

The cave crumbled when the trio escaped back to their headquarters with the ship.

* * *

 

"Dare I even begin to tell you how dangerous it was, what do you did?" Gwen asked. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Of course, I don't even need to tell you because it's something that you should really know."

"I know but I did it anyway," Harry replied. "But we had to get her out of there because someone else would have and caused a lot more damage."

Gwen looked her over and smiled. She was still trapped in the ship. Kara, Kitty, and Harry took a few moments to recover.

"Well she's most certainly your type," Gwen said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know, because she's female and attractive."

"That's most certainly Harry's type," Kara said. She felt a little better. Harry essentially warned both of them that this would be a draining activity and he was completely right. "And let's face it, this would be a lost trip if we didn't find at least one version of me on this trip."

Gwen, Kitty, and Harry all laughed. If that wasn't the truth, they didn't know what was. The footsteps from the next room indicated the arrival of Jean, Selene, and Sonja. They all finally recovered from their intense encounters with Harry.

"That's what he was after," Sonja said. Her eyes went from Kara to the girl in the ship. She didn't even need to bring out how uncanny the resemblance was. It was completely obvious. "I'm sure that the female in the ship would be an extremely valuable resource. But those crystals…"

"It was imperative that he didn't get his hands on them," Kara commented. Sonja nodded. "But we got to figure out how to get her out of the ship."

"I don't suppose busting open this vessel would work, otherwise you would have done that already," Sonja said. The looks several of the parties gave her said it all. "I thought that it wouldn't."

"I could be mistaken but there's a way to release her safely out of stasis on the ship," Selene said.

Kara frowned and turned to Gwen. "Do you think that you can access the navigation systems with Extremis?"

Gwen smiled. Her enhancements based on Extremis in the accident at Stark Labs allowed her to hack into technology that she shouldn't. It was a primitive version of the formula but she thought that it worked a lot better than the so called enhanced version of the formula. The enhanced version appeared to be a blunt weapon.

"I'll see what I can do," Gwen said. She had gotten plenty of access to Kryptonian technology. She felt Harry's hand firmly placed on hers.

"If anyone can do it, you can."

Gwen frowned. She felt like sometimes Harry put a lot of pressure on her without putting a lot of pressure on her. It was a weird paradox.

"Okay, let's see what I can do," Gwen said. Her heart drummed against her chest.

She saw the very familiar technology. The good news was that the technology didn't really change that much. Well it changed in the sense that it evolved and was more punched up when time completely passed.

"I'll be able to get her out," Gwen said. She gave them a warning. "Just give me some space and give me some room. And be standing by in case she's hostile."

Kara smiled. If she came from her bloodline, she might not take too kindly to be let out of the box by someone she didn't know.

Records of this Princess Kathryn In-Ze of Kandor had been lost during time. Then again, Kandor was destroyed roughly twenty eight different times. The exactly number of times it had been destroyed had been lost during one of the times it had been destroyed.

"She breaks the Kryptonian naming structure, doesn't she?" Jean asked. Kara was caught off guard. "I mean, isn't it normally three letter names for boys, four or five for girls?"

"That was what the Council ordered but she predates the Council," Kara informed her. She held herself up next to Harry.

Both her and Harry waited. She might have been a distant ancestor to Harry as well. Kryptonian families grew interconnected as new lines were formed. The House of Rell was formed between lost lines of the House of El and Zod, and Lily's birthname was Lil-Rell.

Which Harry figured that there was no way his mother and Petunia were related and he was glad to see that he was right. Lily's mother had their youngest daughter, Rose, based on the ship rewriting her DNA.

"This Council seems to have near dictatorial control over your home planet," Selene commented lightly. She wasn't accusing anyone of anything but that was just how it seemed.

Kara sighed.

"You have no idea. You really and honestly have no idea."

The stasis field of the ship was slowly siphoned off. Gwen reverted the energy of the crystals to give off simulated yellow solar energy. Otherwise, Kathryn would have been pretty weak when she got out of the crystal.

"Okay, stand back, and brace yourself," Gwen said.

The ship broke open. The blue eyed princess opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Where am I?" she asked. She spoke with a fairly regal accent.

Given Kara's poor attempts to emulate a British accent, well Harry found it quite amusing to see her doppleganger using a genuine one.

"You're here amongst friends," Harry said. She looked at him, frowning.

"You have her eyes," she whispered. She barely was able to stand up next to him. "Sorry, those green eyes are…..like hers…I really have no idea where I am."

"Well, I don't think we've found out that Earth is called as such yet," Kara said.

Kathryn's eyes flashed towards what appeared to her twin. She felt stronger.

"I've been on that ship for a long time," Kathryn said. She figured out that her trip had gone wrong.

"Relax, we need to examine you, it will be fine."

She would normally argue with this but there was something about this young man's voice that appealed to her.

There was a lot of her to take him just by the few observations she had. She was pretty sure that any full explanation would have served to confuse her.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 17th, 2015.**


	6. Brace for Impact

**Chapter Six: Brace for Impact.**

* * *

Kathryn was a fish out of water in this past time. This was a really primitive version of Earth. Oddly that might have put her on the same level as Harry and his time traveling companions.

' _You know, Krypton from her time might have been about along the lines of Earth from the time when went to,'_ Harry thought. _'Maybe a few years off but close enough where it wouldn't be all that jarring.'_

' _You mean close enough where it didn't confuse her like it did to me,'_ Kara thought. She watched Harry perform the scans to her ancestor and smiled. _'Earth will go along a similar path, providing humans don't end up destroying the planet.'_

' _And what are the chances of that happening?'_ Kitty asked. She fidgeted a little bit. She could see the beauty of the Kandorian princess before her. It was extremely intoxicating what she saw.

' _Oh, there are plenty of chances, providing the people of Earth exercise a little bit of common sense about how to move things forward,'_ Kara thought.

Gwen answered in the bluntest manner possible. _'So, you're pretty much telling me that Earth is all kinds of fucked.'_

Harry turned his attention away from Gwen to the examination of the blonde Kandorian princess. She smiled when she looked into his eyes.

"So, these are your mates?" she asked. Her voice was soft spoken, at least for the moment. There was a sense of curiosity and wonderment to what she was saying.

"Amongst others," Harry commented to her.

"Yes, well that's interesting," Kat said. She stretched herself out on the table. "I feel fine, but I could use something to eat. It has been a long time. Even though the ship has provided me with the proper nutrients, it is not the same thing."

"No, it's not," Kara agreed. She felt like eating a lot when she was out of the ship. It wasn't like it was needed but at the same time, she felt empty without the actual ritual of eating. The blonde brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Thankfully, you've landed in the right spot. Harry can fix you up and he can make you a feast that is made for royalty."

Kat smiled at the group. "A man that could cook, that's a rarity on any planet."

She waited for the diagnostic spell. This allowed the princess to consider her mission and why she was here. If she was honest with herself, the misdirected course left her ship on this rather primitive planet. It was quaint and extremely young. It might as well have been a newborn.

Planets were born and many of them died before they were discovered. Death might have been a good thing for many of those unprepared and wild planets. They were considered to be breeding grounds for some of the harsher empires.

"Just one more scan and I can safely say that you have a clean bill of health," Harry told Kat.

"Oh, thankfully," Kat said.

"Okay, Kat, you're done," Harry said to her. "You're perfectly healthy."

Harry could have told that by a look, she was perfectly healthy.

"It's obvious that you are perfectly healthy as well," Kat said. Harry corked an eyebrow towards her. She pressed on, unashamed about what she said. "You do have multiple mates, both here and elsewhere. You wouldn't be able to satisfy them all if you weren't at perfect health."

"You have no idea," Harry said, smiling at her. "So, where exactly were you heading?"

"I wasn't supposed to head into this particular solar system, most of the planets are populated, but all, except for the fourth planet, are wild and untamed," Kat said. "I was sent as part of an arranged marriage deal of a planet that we have tense relations with. My father…..insisted that I went."

"You didn't approve, did you?" Kara asked her.

"It didn't matter if I didn't approve," Kat said. "I was the heiress to Krypton royalty, but if I married this man, then our planets would have merged underneath one government."

"But your ship got misdirected," Harry said to her.

"No, my ship didn't get misdirected, my ship was attacked," Kat replied. That was news to all of them. She figured that it was best that she clarified.

"By who?"

"Space pirates, I don't know who they were working for," Kat explained. She shifted herself on the bench. It was obviously a mind numbing experience for her and her relieving it led to her shaking. Harry gently gripped her hand, which she appreciated. "They might have been an independent group. They forced me into this solar system. I thought that I could radio for help but the navigation system was damaged. And then my ship was struck by a large incoming meteor, which caused me to crash where you found me."

"That was many years ago," Harry said.

"Yes," Kat agreed. She folded her hands over and stretched back. "By the time that you woke me up, I wonder if Krypton and the Shi'ar destroyed themselves in a gruesome war. Such a war would lead to the destruction of both planets."

The very mention of the Shi'ar caused Jean's eye to twitch very briefly.

"Krypton will survive, and so will the Shi'ar, for several more thousand years at least," Harry replied to her gently. Kat looked at them both, frowning. "As you might have guessed, we're not quite from around here either."

"In other words, you're not the only one who has been displaced in time," Gwen said. "We come from the future. The year 2006 to be precise."

"Earth's concept of time is strange," Kat muttered. She shook her head. "But you have lasted that long to perfect the concept of time travel."

"More or less, yes," Harry replied to her. "I was sent back through time, to make sure the timeline was stable."

"Then you were fated to find me," Kat said. She had dreams about a dark haired and green eyed man who swept her off of her feet for years.

The house of Rell was a young house on Krypton but it had potential. There were rumors that they had tapped into the secrets of the afterlife and eternal life. Kat didn't know and she had other concerns on her mind.

"Fate has an interesting way but I prefer that I choose to found you," Harry said. "And now, I believe you said that you were hungry. In fact, I think that all of my girls may be hungry."

That was very true. Most of the monthly budget came from food expenses. Thanks to his raiding of Garth's palace, he had plenty of food to last for a long time. At least until the next time jump.

Princess Kathryn of Kandor, Kat for short, smiled. This would be an interesting time indeed. Perhaps she had found new life after all had written her off as dead.

' _She isn't a part of Kryptonian history, but if her disappearances sparked a war, then she might have been white washed from history,'_ Kara thought. _'But Kryptonians are bad about keeping complete historical records and many have been lost. My mother put together more records than anyone.'_

' _Well, I'm sure that she might be able to tell us a lot about the lost years,'_ Harry thought. The girls looked ravenous and it was best to sate them when it came to matters of food and sex. _'She's a valuable resource.'_

The group would have to agree with that. It was now time for them to eat.

* * *

Selene, Jean, and Harry slipped away after a dinner. This allowed Kara to show her ancestor around and ensure that she fit right in with things.

The future Black Queen turned towards Harry. "So, I'm guessing that a time skip may be coming up soon."

"We will have advanced warning when it does," Harry reminded her. Selene nodded. "But we still have a few things to take care of. The rest of Gath's strongholds need to be cleaned out of everything inside. Even though he's gone and his men have been destroyed, there's too many chances that someone could come across it."

"And I want to find out who Gath got his alien tech from," Jean added.

' _There must be a clue in one of those strongholds,'_ Gwen replied from afar. She folded her arms and sighed. The only problem was that she had no idea what they were. _'Gath doesn't seem to be the type of guy that is too careful about much of anything.'_

' _He doesn't seem to be that kind of guy, because he's not that kind of guy,'_ Selene chimed. Her future self allowed her certain flashes from the future.

"I have an idea for a place where we can meet again," Harry said.

"I'm guessing that this is the place where I established the Church that would grow over the centuries," Selene said. Harry nodded in response but it was Jean who chimed in with a few words of her own.

"The Church will be far from the only thing that grows underneath your watch," Jean reminded her. "But it will be done in time."

"I'll be glad to see how I make our world grow," Selene said. She leaned back on the chair. "So Sonja….."

"Constant injections will allow her enhanced life and immortality," Harry replied.

Selene raised her eyebrow in response. "That's an interesting and enticing offer to get women to join you. But I was under the assumption that it took many injections."

"We were in that time bubble for an extremely long time, as Gwen will vouch for and Sonja will, once she recovers from our latest session," Harry said.

' _Yep, pretty much, and you took care of her yet again just after dinner,'_ Gwen said. _'I would say that was an after dinner quickie but there is nothing quick about that.'_

' _It seems like you were only gone for five minutes but….'_ Selene said.

' _There is never enough time in the day,'_ Harry admitted to her. _'Speaking of time, in my calculations, the next time jump should happen within the next few months. Give or take a little bit of time. We'll say three or four to be on the safe side.'_

' _By my calculations, this seems right but…..how far are you jumping ahead in time?'_ Selene asked. She paused and realized something. _'And given that I don't have the slightest idea means that you really don't have the slightest idea.'_

' _Pretty much, yes,'_ Harry agreed with her. He frowned really deeply when he leaned back. _'But there's still a lot to do until the time where we take that trip back to time.'_

Harry pulled out a map and he marked several of Gath's alternate strongholds. Sonja had been a big help in helping him find some of these in between their sessions.

"That looks pretty clear and concise," Selene replied. She was impressed with the work that was done.

"Clear, concise, and we're ready," Harry added. He snapped his fingers with both of the women leaning in closer towards him. "But I wonder if we're going to find any more surprises like Kat or anything that will lead us to any further surprises."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Jean asked. She sure hoped so. The more, the merrier. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled her face into the back of it.

' _Subtle,'_ Kitty thought. She was amused beyond all words.

"We're going to have to leave at sunrise because the night through some of these paths is treacherous and there are magical enchantments that prevent complete teleportation," Selene said. "Unless, you've found some holes in them that you can slip through."

' _Harry is the master of slipping through holes,'_ Gwen thought. That caused Kara and Kitty to both laugh. _'I would say that was unintentional but I would be a liar if I said that it was.'_

Harry smiled, he got what Gwen was saying. He also saw that Jean had found a position on his lap.

"We've got plenty of time to kill," Jean said. She snuggled in closer to Harry. "I wonder if we can do anything to kill the time."

Harry smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Well, I'm sure that you have more than a few good ideas, don't you?"

Jean nodded in response, smiling deeply. Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Jean returned fire.

Selene waited patiently for her turn. The Phoenix had deep sexual desires that needed to be sated over and over again.

"You do attract all of the Nymphos, my lord," Selene whispered. She smiled when she leaned back and allowed Jean to slide back.

Selene replaced Jean and kissed Harry. The games were about ready to heat up when the two Black Queens prepared themselves for another round with Harry.

' _She is right about you attracting all of the Nymphos,'_ Gwen suggested, as things prepared to get steamy. She waved her hands back when she got some looks from the bond. _'Guilty as charged, I know.'_

* * *

Kitty flew halfway across the training around. The brunette landed with a thump when she hit the ground. All of the air felt like that it got knocked out of her.

"You'd think that I'd be able to get in one hit after all of these years," Kitty said.

"You've got in several hits over the years," Harry frowned. He moved over to help Kitty up. "Again."

Kitty tried to hit him with a kick to the face. Harry dodged the kick.

"Yeah, you have a weird definition of what several hits are," Kitty said, shrugging her shoulders. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Harry said. Kitty rushed Harry at a certain speed. Harry twisted her arms around and pushed her back to the ground. "But, you have improved since your first time. Remember your earliest Danger Room sessions?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kitty said. Those were memories that she would have long since wished to place in the back of her mind.

Needless to say there were a lot of dark and depressing memories of those earliest sessions in the Danger Room. The dark haired girl breathed in and out heavily. Harry motioned for her to get up. It was an invitation to get her ass kicked over and over again.

Kitty assumed that one day she might be able to get the better of Harry. Assumptions were never a good thing in battle.

Gwen watched the show from an elevated bench in the back. She thought that this was better than anything on television. Granted television didn't really technically exist during this time. It was more of the principle of the matter than anything really.

"You know, Harry's idea of training with me was get my ass kicked by Laura and sometimes get my ass kicked by Cassandra," Gwen offered.

Harry avoided Kitty's take down. He had to admit that she nearly had him this time. She could hold her own against most enemies and her allies as well in a friendly spar. Harry might be able to count on one hand the people who were better than him at real combat.

"Oh, you learned how to fight eventually, and you once fought Cassandra to a draw," Harry said. That was actually a good accomplishment as far as he concerned.

"Maybe, but I promptly died afterwards," Gwen said.

Harry helped Kitty to her feet. The brunette leaned on his shoulder lazily when he helped her up. She kept her eyes open because Harry had taken her down after helping her up. It was to prove a point.

"You did pretty good for today, why don't we take a break?" Harry asked.

Kitty walked over with Harry to join Gwen.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something before you started to kick my ass," Kitty said. Harry turned towards her. He was all ears. "You know, did you find anything with that first set of strongholds that you wanted to clean up?"

"Nothing but a bunch of dusty old tomes," Harry said. Kitty snapped her fingers.

"Well it could be worse," Kitty said. Harry and Gwen turned towards her. "You could have come across a bunch of dusty old tombs."

"Yeah, that would have been worse," Gwen said. She leaned up against Harry and his arm wrapped around her. His other arm wrapped around Kitty and he pulled both girls in close with him. "Much, much worse, given that these things have a problem with coming to life and trying to kill Harry."

Harry thought that he might be indignant about this. The problem was Gwen was right. These things did have that ability to come to life and almost kill him. Several times in fact, these enchanted statues that came to life had this tendency to want to kill him, really bad.

"I guess that I just got lucky this time," Harry said. He smiled. "Magic seems to always have it out for me…"

"Maybe it's just a natural talent that you have," Gwen suggested. She pressed herself up where her head rested on Harry's shoulder. Kitty copied her movement.

The three of them sat in sweet silence for several moments. It was Kitty who brought up the next interesting point.

"So?" Kitty asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked her. He wanted her to cut to the chase.

"Are we…..well where do you think that we're going next?" Kitty asked.

Harry thought about that long and hard. He had a few ideas of where he could go and what he might have wanted to do.

"Good question," Harry admitted. Kitty corked her eyebrow. "And I wish that I had a clear answer."

"Oh well," Kitty said, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

That was the name of the game. They would be bouncing through time several times. The days went by extremely quickly, blinking by at the speed of light almost.

Harry wondered if the spell had a way of speeding up time.

He also knew that hormones ran high after a good sparring session and it was pretty obvious with what Kitty wanted as she slid closer to Harry.

It was time for the games to begin.

* * *

Little did Harry know that he was being observed during his Adventures Through Time. Or maybe he did know but he chose not to say anything.

"We should have knew that he would be arriving, the stories reached here even," one of the observers whispered.

"Isn't it considered dangerous to mess with time?" another one asked. "It's forbidden by the humans down there for good reason."

"He's not necessarily messing with time," the third person said. They remained in shadows so no one could see them. Their voices could not be distinguished either. "He's trying to keep a timeline stable that could break apart. There is another who has gone back and you saw what happened regarding the Barbarian Sorcerer."

"All too well, those weapons were a technology far beyond what should be capable for this world."

That was extremely true. The trio didn't know what to make this. It would take a god of another kind, of another breed to breech this time.

"Darkness has been foretold for a long time," one of them whispered lightly. "And there is one beacon within the light that will create something that will help the darkness."

"Is he that beacon within the light?"

"We can't be for sure, but it's obvious that he's a huge part of that beacon within the light," the figure said. "We need to continue our observation."

"Will we make contact?"

That was a question that all of them wanted to know the answer to and quickly. It was an answer that none of them wanted to give straight away. It was a very complicated situation and one misfire could mess things up.

"It's not a matter of should we, it's when the time is right," a fourth voice said, cutting in. "Continue your observation from afar, but don't react yet."

They would need to take their time to react. Any jumping the gun would lead to some problems that would make the situation far worse.

"When will we know when the time is right?"

That was another question that none of them really wanted to answer. All of them were curious about the answer to that but none of them really wanted to answer that.

"You'll know, trust me."

The place overlooked the world. One could argue that for godhood it was in the stages of infancy. Given that gods were eternal, an entire eternity could be consider to be young in the grand scheme of the universe. They could observe what was considered the past, present, and future from their one perch.

There was a large stone temple with large statues. One could argue that these statues were compensating for something big. There was a lush garden and fountains that ran down. There was beautiful nature outside. It was an idealistic picture of what the world could be. Perhaps it could be that eventually but there were numerous variables to consider.

"In due time, he will be up here, he will be a part of this all," one of them concluded. There was a sharp smile that spread. "He has already met them in another time. And we know enough that he will be an integral part to their development."

"Are you certain of this?"

"There's no doubt of this, Har-Zod will be a huge part of the growing world. And he will be a key factor in bringing down the darkness that could corrupt it, providing that he's not the key factor."

All who resided on Olympus would be watching. Some watched for admirable reasons and others watched for selfish reasons because they did not like their godhood and their power being threatened at all.

This council would ensure that that type would not interfere. It would be a disaster if they did.

* * *

Kat spent the last few days trying to get back on her feet. She was in an entirely new time where most of the people who knew her were dead.

"So, you didn't know who I was," Kat said. Kara popped up next to her.

"You were omitted from the history books," Kara said. Kat frowned when she looked towards Kara. "I'm not sure why. But I wouldn't take it as a personal slight against yourself."

Kat jumped on the defensive. Her fiery stance proved to Kara once and for all that she was a distant part of her bloodline. "You know, it's kind of hard not to take it as anything but a personal slight. If my arranged marriage would have gone through…"

Kara reached forward and placed her finger on Kat's lips. The Princess looked at her.

"It might have been only a cease fire at best," Kara said. "And I'm guessing that it paved the way for….a new age on Krypton. We did survive for thousands more years after this."

"What happened to us?" Kat asked. She knew that she was going to regret asking. She almost didn't want to know. She couldn't help herself.

Kara hated that this question came up. She didn't want to answer it.

"The planet had a lot of instabilities in the core over time, many of which was ignored by the Council…..the one world government that was established after you were long gone and forgotten," Kara said. Kat frowned deeply. "My mother warned the Council repeatedly, and she wasn't the only one. My father and his mining operations also contributed greatly. Of course my father was….consumed by something that was down in one of the tunnels."

' _Yes the symbiote,'_ Gwen reminded herself. It would be a long time before she forgot all of the terror that thing brought.

' _Must you remind me,'_ Kara thought. She felt guilty that the symbiote latched onto Gwen and caused her trouble. Thankfully Harry, Kara, and Chloe worked to get it off of Gwen but it was a mind numbing experience.

"Oh well….."

"Please don't apologize, I've been doing that enough," Kara said. "Many of the records were lost. The capital city of Kandor was destroyed numerous times as well. The last time it vanished into a bottle….there's another long story, that I don't think we should get into right now."

"But you recovered Kandor?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we recovered it," Kara confirmed. She hung her arms down by her side. "We recovered it and the survivors. We found an unoccupied planet where we set up new Kandor and new Krypton for what remained. They've restored their former city."

"Kandorians are strong," Kat said. She was royalty of that city. "The royal system died out long before you were even born, didn't it?"

"It was replaced by the Council," Kara said. "It worked for a time but after a while, those in the Council wished to keep their positions and pretty much force their fellow Kryptonians into restrained thinking."

"A folly with any government out there, as I'm sure that you're well aware."

Kat and Kara's eyes perked up and they broke into nearly identical smiles. Harry stood in the door, waiting for them.

"Come in then," Kara said. She leaned back in excitement.

"So, have you been giving Kat here a crash course on history?" Harry asked.

Kara frowned. "Technically it wouldn't be history if it hasn't technically happened yet."

"Will it happen though with you time traveling?" Kat asked. That question was so out of the blue that Harry found himself caught just a tiny bit off guard. "Or are we subscribing to the alternate time travel theory? Where technically anything you do doesn't work with changing a time line but it creates an entirely newly separate one?"

"This actually happened on this timeline, everything that I'm doing," Harry explained.

Kat frowned. So that fell underneath the other theory of time travel. The past, present, and future were all an illusion and technically happened at the same time. Every now and then, it became unraveled.

"Kara was telling me about New Krypton," Kat said. She wanted to talk about something other than the time travel thing. Quite frankly, it caused her head to spin. "And it's great that you were able to liberate them when you did."

"I'm glad that I liberated them as well," Harry said. Kat smiled. "About as glad as when I liberated you."

"You seem to have a knack of coming across Kryptonian females in need of being freed from containment," Kat said. She moved a little bit closer to Harry.

Kara could barely keep a straight face. If that wasn't the truth, she didn't really know what was. The blonde arched her neck back and smiled.

"So, how are you coming along on your powers?"

Kat looked sheepish at this question from Harry. There was a bit of red rising from her cheeks. Kara personally thought that it was adorable.

"Well, I busted the door trying to get back to my room last night," Kat said. Harry and Kara looked towards her with imploring eyes.

"And why exactly are you in a hurry?" Kara wondered.

Kat didn't say anything. She came across something that she shouldn't have. "I'm pretty sure that the two of you can help me with my training, can't you?"

"We can," Harry agreed. He saw Kat the other night. And he was going to have a little fun at her expense. "Be warned though, our training is pretty hands on."

"Very hands on," Kara agreed. Kat seemed to have that level of youthful innocence to her that Kara once did. She couldn't wait to debauch her or have Harry debauch her. Or both debauch her together really. "But you'll be able to learn to go in for the attack any position and use your powers to their fullest abilities."

Harry smiled and he conjured a water melon. Wand wavers couldn't conjure food but Harry could. Granted, it wasn't edible but it was one step ahead of the wand wavers. And it wasn't meant to be edible to be honest.

"Have you felt a tingling feeling in your eyes?" Harry asked. Kat turned towards him. "Like it burns."

"Yes," Kat said. She had a pretty shrewd idea what triggered it as well.

"That's your heat vision, it can be used as a fine beam to cut anything and disable enemies," Harry said. He walked behind Kat and made sure that she heard him. "Or it could be used to barbeque anyone to a crisp. Especially when it's uncontrolled. It will create a fire that you might not be able to fight."

Kat nodded.

"Just focus and visualize on what you're going to do," Harry said. He stepped behind Kat. Kara stepped on her right side.

"Visualize a fine cut on the water melon, like this," Kara said. She focused her eyes and fired a heat beam which cut the melon into several even pieces.

"So it's ready to eat," Kat said.

"Well technically speaking yes," Kara said. She shuddered. Conjured food tasted like cardboard. At least that's what she assumed cardboard tasted like. Kara didn't exactly go around eating cardboard. "But you wouldn't want to, trust me."

Harry positioned Kat. He was holding her waist gently and behind her.

"It's all about position, and mastering your powers," Harry said. He leaned towards her, pressing his nose against the back of her head when he whispered into her ear. "It's all about intent."

Kat nodded. There was a smile when she saw another conjured watermelon. She tried to copy Kara's movements.

Her heat vision impacted the melon and it exploded. It caused the melon guts to splatter over Kara and Kat. They were dripping wet.

' _That's an interesting look for both of you,'_ Gwen commented in amusement.

' _Well it's a lot better than the destruction that I caused the first time,'_ Kara said. _'I set Harry's bedroom on fire…not on purpose that time, I swear to god.'_

"Let's work on your strength training," Harry said. He figured that he would switch to something else, allowing Kat to figure out where she went wrong. He conjured a metal shield. "Hit it and put everything you have into it."

Kat nodded and she struck the metal shield at super speed. She dented the shield.

"Put more than your arm into it," Harry informed her. She punched right through the shield and came short. "Good, and again, but this time, I want you to move the shield. Don't break it, don't dent it."

This proved to be a bit harder for Kat to do. They were getting there, slowly but surely. She was a quick learner even though she had some focusing issues.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 24** **th** **, 2015.**


	7. The Arrival

**Chapter Seven: The Arrival.**

* * *

Kulan Gath might have been long gone and lost to some demonic realm. That didn't mean that he lacked some followers. Fanatics were such because they kept following their obsession of choice, even though it was past any kind of reason. There was a lot of insanity with the situation but it was true.

He did have many strongholds that held clues to some of what he was up to. Harry, Selene, and Sonja were on their way to another one of them.

"So, do you think that this is the last one?" Selene asked. She disabled the locks with ease. With Gath down and out, his magic was less strong and able to hold through an attack.

The trio were dressed for battle in case they ran into something. Sonja wore her usual garb, the least amount possible for practicality. Harry wore a tight hooded shirt and pants. They were able to repel any attacks back at his enemy with three times the force. Harry could defend himself and most magical attacks didn't hurt him. It was just that added amount of punch could be needed and would be extremely useful.

Selene in the meantime dressed in a tight pair of black pants with a form fitting shirt. She allowed her two companions to walk in when the dust cleared.

"Unless we miscalculated, this is the last one," Harry confirmed to her. It went unsaid that Gath could have some nasty surprises as it pertained to other strongholds.

"Yes, but we'll see," Selene said. She wasn't doubting her master, not at all. She just wanted move towards the side of caution.

Sonja in particular braced herself for a fight. She was willing and ready for one. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked around the corner.

"Nothing," Sonja said. She sounded like a little girl who had bene denied a real treat.

Harry smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll get your chance to crack some skulls later on."

"I better," she commented. There was something in her eyes that made it obvious that she meant business. "I'd imagine that this stronghold was the lowest priority of all of Gath's."

"Hence why it was lowest priority on our list," Selene said. She brushed her fingers over the edge of the wall. She sensed that there was some high level magic pulsing through the wall.

Harry held her hand and the two of them worked together to negate it on the count of three.

The door blew open and revealed a big pile of nothing. There were some dusty sheets. Harry moved those sheets around on the off chance that there was something there. There wasn't even some mildly curiosity of some dusty books.

"Look," Selene said. She pointed out something to Harry.

He was glad that she pointed it out. There was an irregular section of that wall. A piece of the wall looked like it was missing.

Harry looked through the wall but he found a headache coming on. He was going to get a surprise when he broke through that wall. That always was a good thing to be surprised. The young man lifted up the busted piece of wall and spun it around in his hand.

Without another word he jammed it into the wall. Sonja braced herself for battle. Selene did as well. Harry just calmly waited. He knew that there could be something nasty waiting for him on the other side of the wall.

The wall split open and Harry found himself entering a large area. There was a library but the books looked to be a bit newer.

' _So would those be ancient tomes in our time, or are they what I think that they are?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry had a good idea what Gwen thought they are. He advanced forward in an attempt to analyze what was on the shelf. His hand shook when he touched the book.

"I don't believe this," Harry said. It appeared that Gath had more gifts. "This is magical knowledge that shouldn't exist during this time."

"So the weapons weren't the only gifts that Gath had received," Selene said. She looked at the books. "The real question is why Gath didn't use these books?"

"If I had to make a guess, he was one of those who was set in the old ways of doing things, and therefore he regarded these text as a curiosity as best," Harry said. He was going through the books and much to his disappointment, they were Ministry of Magic level magical material. Nothing that could be of any use to him. "Which in some ways, I agree with him given who authorized these books."

' _Yeah, I can tell,'_ Kara said. Her frown grew extremely deep. She knew of Harry's problems with the Ministry and thus why he had problems with any texts coming from them. _'So are they any use to you?'_

' _No, I know all of the information inside, and I know how to do it better,'_ Harry thought.

"We're going to have to go through the rest of this stronghold, but if it's a bust, we're going to have to destroy everything inside," Selene said. She flipped through one of the books with mild interest. "You mean to tell me that some people use wands outside of a rudimentary teaching tool?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harry said grimly. "So we've got one more level before we consider this place a bust."

"Yes, and we can move on from Gath," Sonja said. She looked at Harry. "Which means you're moving on."

"With the injections you received, you will be there when I moved on," Harry said.

Selene couldn't resist making the obvious statement. "Perhaps a few more couldn't go amiss just to make sure."

Sonja swiftly nodded. She had the same serious determination on her face that she would when going into battle. All was fair in love and war and for some, love was a war.

"I'm sure the two of you can keep yourselves nicely occupied until I return," Harry said. Both of the girls stared at him in amusement.

"Absolutely, my lord," Sonja commented.

It was the final part of this stronghold. Then they would have to destroy it. Just because Harry didn't have any use of the knowledge in these books, it didn't mean that anyone else had no use.

There was absolutely nothing. This was a wash. Harry set up the runes to completely destroy this palace to non-existence.

"The moment we leave, it will be gone."

* * *

 

Gwen was excited with the haul that they got so far as it regarded to mysterious and powerful artifacts. Perhaps one of these artifacts could hold the key to the mystery of who Gath's mysterious benefactor was. If it didn't, well they would have some amazing artifacts to look out and perhaps powerful weapons that they could utilize in their own way later.

"You are in geek heaven now, aren't you?"

Gwen turned around and saw Kitty with a shit eating grin on her face. The blonde crossed her arms when she stared Kitty down.

"I'm not!" Gwen protested. She frowned deeply when she looked back at the brunette mutant.

"You so totally are and you know that you are," Kitty said. There was really no use in denying that. Gwen was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Gwen sighed. She took a couple of seconds to ignore Kitty. She wanted to separate the working items from the junk items. The blonde brushed her hand through her hair.

"Okay, fine, I am, are you happy?" Gwen admitted. Kitty nodded up and down in amusement, a bright grin crossing her face. Gwen decided to throw Kitty out on the carpet in response. "But don't tell me that you're not in geek heaven as well?"

"Well yeah, "Kitty said. A bright grin crossed her face when she helped Gwen look at the staff. It felt cold in her hand which meant that it wasn't working. She was almost disappointed. "You know, even with all the weird shit that we see every day, this is still exciting."

' _I know, you can't put a price on amusement,'_ Kara piped in. Her voice bubbled with energy. She was currently working with Kat in trying to see how much of her ship was salvageable.

It was settled that she was coming with them during their travels through time. Harry okayed it.

"Another dead one," Gwen said. She frowned.

She would have liked to find something in this pile that was tangible. A lot of these weapons had been misused by the barbarian warriors Gath employed. So they weren't exactly the masters of using super safe alien technology.

Gwen vowed to find something. She would find something that would get her excited.

"Gwen, are these supposed to be hissing?" Kitty asked. She held up the staff in her hand. It hissed loudly and it was almost to the point where it was going to release energy.

Gwen blinked and she looked alarmed. She took a calming breath and looked Kitty dead on in the eye.

"Kitty, put it down gently….GENTLY!" Gwen said to her.

Kitty could see how freaked out Gwen was. She couldn't do anything but place the hissing staff down gently on the table.

' _Gwen, you're going to have to repair the power core,'_ Harry jumped in. _'And it's a rather simple process.'_

' _But if I screw it up, I could blow us all straight to hell,'_ Gwen said. She placed her hands flat on the table and looked at the staff. _'Okay let's see….I see the power core. It got cracked really bad. I got to find where it got cracked, right?"_

' _Right,'_ Harry confirmed.

Gwen locked onto her powers. She knew that she just had to keep calm to do this. The staff's miniature power core was about ready to reach critical mass. There was no time to shield the room and get her and Kitty out of there. Therefore the only thing to do was to fix the crack in the staff's core. Gwen's chest inhaled and exhaled when she got to work.

Time ticked by on the clock. The blonde mentally stitched together this core. It glowed when it burned into the staff.

Kitty bit down on her lips. There was nothing like being shoved into the pressure cooker. Her heart drummed a steady beat against her chest.

' _Easy, '_ Gwen thought to herself.

She was pretty sure that she could get this fixed. In fact that she was almost there. If there was one misstep she would be screwed. They all would be screwed.

She placed the staff down on the table moments later.

"We're all going to die," Gwen said in a somber voice.

Kitty shrieked in surprise. "Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Harry won't save you now," Gwen said grimly. Kitty looked around and she realized that she could make it.

Gwen allowed the freaked out look to spread over Kitty's face for approximately ten more seconds before she smiled. "Just kidding, Kitty, I've got it fixed."

"Oh, I can't believe that you got me!" Kitty shrieked. She punched Gwen in the shoulder. The only thing that resulted in was the fact she hurt her hand. "Oooh, I can't believe…..I can't believe that you did that."

"Believe it," Gwen commented in her most dry voice.

Kitty folded her arms in response and shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"So, it's serious fixed," Kitty said.

"Yes, seriously fixed," Gwen agreed. She lifted the staff and destroyed a vase with one shot. It wouldn't be an antique vase for another few hundred years, it was just a vase. Therefore, Gwen had no problems with utterly destroying it.

The two girls continued to do inventory. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, they continued to go through everything without any incident.

* * *

 

Kat looked at her ship. All of the energy cores appeared to be fried, burned out. She would not be going back home if she wanted to. Not that the Kandorian princess wanted to go back home. It was more or less the principle of the matter to be perfectly honest.

She placed her hand on the edge of the ship and tried to figure out if she could find something that worked.

"These crystals are pretty much cooked, Kat," Kara said. "They wouldn't be use enough to power a night light much less power a ship."

"Wonderful," Kat said. Her sarcasm was almost endearing. "I mean, I loved that ship, even though it was nearly my tomb."

Kat stopped and realized what she was saying.

"You know, that doesn't sound nearly as amazing out loud than it did in my head," Kat said. She shook her head. She pulled out another one of the power cells. It fizzled and then popped out. She placed the cell down on the table. There was a lengthy sigh that came out of her mouth. "There it is, another dud. Maybe the Nav computer works?"

It didn't matter whether or not the Nav computer worked though. With the crystals and the power cells completely baked, there was no way to activate it. She needed to keep the hard drive from the ship. When she returned to the present(or future rather for her), with the group, she could access the material on the hard drive on the Fortress's computer.

"I'm sure that you'll be pleased with some of Krypton's lost history on the computer," Kat said. She frowned when she looked over her shoulder. "How many times did you say Kandor got destroyed?"

"Twenty eight times, give or take."

Kat's expression brightened when she saw Harry turn up. The young blonde was really happy to see him. Excitement flashed through her eyes when she moved over towards him and threw her arms around him with a tight hug.

"Hi, Harry," Kat said. She looked in a more cheerful mood than she had been before because of his presence. "Are you ready to see me turn my ship into scrap metal?"

"It looks like that I got here just in time," Harry replied to her. Kat's smile grew over her face when she looked into Harry's eyes adoringly. "Are you sure there's nothing that you can salvage from the ship?"

"I don't know how long you were here but the crystals and the power cells are completely damage," Kat said. "We need to disposal of them for the reasons that you might guess. There's a little power in them but not enough to lift off the ground."

Harry nodded, that made a lot of sense. Kat pulled the hard drive from the ship. That was something that didn't need to go in the wrong hands.

"I was going to normally say that outdated history wouldn't be good for any of you in your time," Kat said. She looked at her rather primitive by Krypton standards hard drive. "But, I'm pretty sure that you will find something to do with it. And history has been swept underneath the rug."

"That's really the problem with a lot of places, but at least it wasn't entirely intentional on the part of Krypton," Harry replied.

He help the girls clear up the debris of the ship. It was cracking on the interior and exterior level.

"Just see what we can salvage and we can put the rest away for later," Kat said. The hard drive and the navigational computer seemed like the only salvageable parts there. "So, I guess that's it. Unless one of these crystals magically work later."

"I don't think so, there's not enough juice in any of them," Kara suggested. "So, how have you been coming along with the training exercises Harry taught you?"

Kat looked grim. "Slow, but I think that I'm getting the hang of some things."

"Well we've got a few minutes here," Harry said. He walked up behind Kat and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you assume the position?"

Kat raised her eyebrow. That was a suggestion thought. She knew what position Harry wanted her assume. She assumed the battle stance and a large metal sheet appeared.

"Move but don't dent," Harry whispered in her ear.

Kat nodded in response. She did what Harry told her during their previous lessons. She put back her arm and she hit it.

The breath escaped her body. She caused the steel plate to move but it didn't break and it didn't even dent.

"That's excellent, you've improved, but your improvement is only beginning," Harry said. "You need to be able to dodge obstacles at super speed."

Kat couldn't help but let out a groan. She had just a few problems with trying to do that. It seemed like it was some weakness.

"Pretty straight forward," Kara commented. Kat raised her eyebrow. "But it's pretty tricky at the same time."

Kat didn't want to know why they thought something was pretty straight forward and at the same time extremely tricky. There were a series of daggers that rose in the air.

To her credit, the Kandorian princess dodged all of them. They were coming in four and five different directions at once. They couldn't injure her but pride was the softest thing at all. It was easily damaged right now.

Kat took a deep breath. She decided not to look Harry for feedback. She personally thought that would have gone better. On the whole, it didn't go too bad.

"There's one more lesson," Kara reminded Harry.

Kat could feel one of those moments of incoming dread coming in on her. The heat vision exercise was one that gave her more than a fair few fits in recent times. She just knew that something extremely bad was going to happen.

She could smell it. She could feel it. That was the real problem with something like this. Heat vision to be honest gave her some fits.

"Don't worry, take your time," Harry advised her. Kat nodded in response.

Take her time, visualize the end game. Don't give into self doubt. That was really rules to live by anywhere in life.

Kat focused her heat vision on the water melon. For a brief second, she thought that she would have been covered in the watermelon guts like every other single time she tried this exercise.

She tried not to look too pleased with herself. They were cut. They weren't cut evenly and they weren't cut perfectly like Harry's was.

"Better, Kat," Harry said.

He spun her around to face him. She felt herself grow increasingly weak in the knees. The young man placed his hands around her face and pulled her in. He cupped her face quite lovingly.

Kat could not believe that this was going to happen. She half expected to wake up for a dream.

Her chosen mate pressed his lips against her. The blonde princess felt rather weak, submissive in his grip.

Kara and Harry smiled. Both agreed that it was a lot more fun bending the strong and powerful women to their will. Weak and submissive women who threw themselves to you, they weren't any fun at all. They presented no challenge. The stronger the woman, the bigger the conquest.

Kat placed her hands firmly on Harry's ass. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth and she returned fire just as quickly. Her hunger grew the more that she felt him.

Her body warmed up and she knew that she was seconds away from the ultimate bliss. Harry's hands kept skimming over her body. Every inch he touched, it felt like pure energy coursing through her body.

"And just think, you feel this way with your clothes on," Kara said. There was a momentary wicked grin on her face.

The work table turned into a bed so suddenly it might have been magic. Not that Kat was too particular given the state of her and the state of her with her clothes on.

"Just think how it's going to feel when Harry pins you down on that bed, strips you naked, and has his way," Kara said.

Part of that statement was about to come true. Kat was pushed on her back on the bed. She could feel herself go back on the bed.

"Please, take me," she begged. The clothes on her body felt like something constraining that she needed to get off.

She needed him in the worst way. She could tell that he knew that she needed him in the worst way. That caused him to slowly explore her body and loosen the clothes from it. That just caused Kat to want him even more.

"So much closer you can feel it," Kara commented in an excited manner. The blonde played absent mindedly with Kat's heat. She bent down and placed her lips onto those of her "Aunt."

Kat nearly shut down mentally as articles of clothing became something worn in the distant past.

Harry started at the tip of her ear. He slowly kissed down her body. Kat shifted and shudder. Each kiss caused pure electricity to fire through her body at a rapid fire rate.

"Oh Rao, I need you inside me."

Kara smirked when she looked at her "aunt". "You need to sample Harry's oral talents, Kat. They're simply divine."

She couldn't really protest this. Harry's tongue went deep inside her dripping hot cunt. The blonde grabbed onto the back of his head. The talent of his tongue brushed deep inside her body. He slowly licked around the inside of her.

' _So, I'm sure that you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?'_ Harry asked. His tongue vibrated in her when she spoke.

Kat didn't know what Harry was doing to her. She didn't care. All the beautiful blonde knew was that it felt so good.

Speaking of feeling so good, Kara was above her. The blonde sucked on her nipples. She felt Kara's talented mouth wrap around her right nipple and suck it hard. The nub grew in Kat's mouth. Kara switched over to the left nipple and suckled on that as well.

"Rao, yes," Kat groaned. Kara buried her face in Kat's chest and started to suck her nipples and hard.

Harry got up towards her. He slowly rubbed circles around her clit. Her hips rose and fell.

Kat felt completely dazzled by the double team assault. Her mind was driven to the edge of passion. She could feel Harry hover over her. He was this close to entering her. She could feel him close in towards her.

"Take me, please," Kat begged him. She wanted him deep inside her body. Her pussy hungered for what was above her.

Harry smiled and held onto her hips. The blonde nympho lifted her hips and waited for Harry's manhood to slide into her.

Kat's pussy stretch and she felt Harry's manhood spear into her. The blonde moaned but Kara pinned her down onto the bed.

"I think that you're really going to enjoy this, honey," Kara said. She gave Kat a brief kiss and shoved her tongue deep into her mouth.

Kat's legs tightened around Harry's waist and ensured that he didn't stray far from her. His hands kept working over her. He pushed himself deep into her smoldering hot depths. He pounded her white hot pussy when he kept working himself into her from above.

The blonde's hot walls clamped around him when he worked into her and she drew him deeper into her inner chambers, the more she worked him over, the better that it all felt. The better she felt when she felt him go deep into her body. Her panting escalated when he buried himself into her with each thrust.

"And now you're going to eat my pussy."

Kat didn't really see that coming. She inhaled her descendant's sweet scent. She had to have some of what dripped between her legs. The blonde pushed Kara's hot snatch onto her mouth.

"She has such a good mouth, Har," Kara moaned. She felt Kat's tongue scrap against her. She was doing what she would have liked done to herself. "Such a good fucking mouth, you wouldn't believe it. Oh Rao, she feels good. More, oh Rao, more, more, MORE!"

"I can tell that she has a good mouth," Harry commented. He could see Kara's hips grinding down on Kat's mouth and Kat's dripping pussy splashed into Kara's waiting mouth.

Harry slammed himself into her dripping pussy. He could feel the tremors of her hips pushing up. Her hips closed around him.

Kat was hanging on, just barely. Harry really showed something to her. The blonde's nipples stood up and begged for attention. Harry latched his mouth around one of them and sucked on it, he sucked on it hard.

Her nipple grew harder in his mouth and Harry pumped into her willing and wet cunt.

It was time to switch position and Kara's juices were flowing nicely. Kat felt her orgasm rock her body.

"Time to return the favor, love," Kara said. She placed her hands on Kat's thighs.

Kara kneeled between Kat and worshipped her queen. Her talented tongue licked Kat's pussy, sucking on her lips. She shoved her tongue into her.

Harry's hard cock fold it's way in between Kara's soft folds. She firmly gripped him when he pumped into her. Harry felt his Alpha's grip squeeze around him.

He brushed his fingers against her nipples. Kara panted when he kept playing with her nipples. He pinched them. That action caused her dripping hot walls to pump around him. His balls grew heavier with cum.

"Not too much longer," Harry said. He watched Kara continue to eat and suck Kat's juices.

Kat writhed around Kara. Her nipples were so hard that it looked like it hurt. Her juices flooded Kara's mouth.

Kara sucked down Kat's juices like she was a dying woman. She felt the pleasure continue to rock into her body.

She moaned when she grinded her hips back. The more Harry pumped into her body from behind, the better she felt.

Harry came home, and he dumped his load into Kara's willing pussy. His balls tightened when he pumped himself into her. Several splatters of thick cum filled up the horny blonde.

Kara collapsed with pleasure and Kat rolled her over onto the bed. She wanted the same thing.

She felt pleased that her lover grew harder. Harry's strong hands on her rear caused her tingle with excitement. The next thing that caused her to tingle was his cock parting her lips.

Kat feasted on Harry's juices from Kara's cunt. The combination of the two felt delicious. There was something that jolted her back to life.

"I love a tight Kryptonian cunt," Harry grunted. All twelve inches of him rammed into Kat's pussy and worked her over.

Kat's eyes closed when Harry rocked into her. Each thrust brought her closer to some kind of edge of pleasure. It was obvious Harry was having some fun working her over.

Her fun began just as quickly. Kara made sure that her face never left her cunt.

"Fuck her harder Harry, oh that's it!" Kara begged. She could feel the pleasurable vibrations that came with Kat moaning into her cunt.

Harry held onto Kat's breasts. They were a fairly good size. He pushed himself into her from behind and slammed himself into her.

Kat felt his hands touch her body in ways that it had never been explored. He paid attention to her little moans and taunted the places which caused her the greatest amount of pleasure. The lust spiked through her body when he kept working her over.

Harry's balls grew increasingly heavy with their gift. He pushed himself deep into Kat's cunt.

He decided that he would try something else. He stopped fucking her which caused Kat to give out a low whine.

Suddenly both Kryptonians were lined up next to each other. Harry grabbed Kara's hips and super fast fucked her into an orgasm.

The rapid fire slamming of his cock into her cunt never gave Kara anything but the greatest pleasure.

"Don't worry, you're next," Harry whispered. He watched Kat's hips push up into the air, causing her juices to squirt into the air.

Kat's nipples grew harder and her pussy got wetter when it was obvious that she was pinned down to the bed with no place to go. She was strong and Harry made her succumb.

The addiction to Harry's cock was stronger. He speared it into her pussy and Kat was driven to new heights of pleasure.

If she wasn't an empowered Kryptonian, this could kill her. This already brought her to the edge. His mouth switched rapidly. He sucked each of her nipples. He switched off at each orgasm and made her mind get blown.

He switched between both of them. Their minds were blown when their cunts were pounded into absolute jelly.

Kat felt herself back in the middle. She felt determined to obtain a dose of her lover's cum. Her pussy burned.

"Please, give me your seed," Kat begged to him. She looked at him with imploring eyes.

Kat held him close and rolled him over, using her legs. His face pressed against her large round breasts and he started to suck them.

That caused Kat to grow tight. She knew that Harry was about ready to finish and she needed this bad. She needed this in the worst way. She squeezed her vice like grip down against his tool when she kept working up and down around him.

His balls tightened and he finished off into her.

All three of them saw stars, for Harry fucked Kara from across the room before he finished off in Kat. The blonde Kandorian princess slammed her hot hips down onto his massive rod. It filled her body when she worked her hot pussy down onto him.

His cum splattered into her insides, filling her up. It flooded her to the brim. Kat closed her eyes when she finished Harry.

She collapsed, her pussy overflowing with his juices. She wrapped her arms around him when they both rested on the bed.

The mating process went off smoothly. The Royal Princess snuggled herself onto Harry's shoulder.

"I'm happy to be one of your queens," Kat said. She placed her hand on Harry's abs and lazily traced circles around them. "And this treat should be shared by many. And those who don't appreciate it, should be forced to do without."

Kara was down on the floor, tied up without a place to go.

"I agree with you," Kara said weakly. She was put through the paces nicely and she enjoyed every single moment of it.

"So, luv, are you ready for one more round before we call it a night?" Kat asked. Lust burned through her eyes.

"You seem to be under the impression that you're under control," Harry said. Kat looked at him, looking guilty. "Perhaps a spanking is in order to get you back into line, Princess."

Kat felt his strong hand slap against her rear end. That caused her hips to twitch. It was obvious on her end, and what an end it was, that the night's fun had just begun.

* * *

Jean Grey knew that the time warp was coming pretty soon. Much like everyone else in their party, she didn't know exactly when.

She felt Kat get added to the bond network. The network was pretty crowded sometimes although less crowded now that they were back in time.

She personally blamed that on Harry's pretty bad kleptomaniac habits. She supposed that it couldn't be helped but Harry had that need to collect every single attractive female he could find. Granted, given some of the alternatives, Jean could see the point that Harry was really doing a public service. And in some ways, Harry only took the best, brightest, and the most relevant of the females.

Jean was biased because she chose the very best a long time ago. Kara and Harry did sort of fall into her lap that one day and she just ran with it a long time ago.

The redhead felt the stirrings of the Phoenix Force in her mind. It was weird, sometimes the Phoenix Force and Jean were one. They were technically the same person, therefore they would have to be on the same page.

Then there were other times where the Phoenix Force didn't behave as well as it should have. It was giving Jean some weird warnings sometimes. She felt like that she looked into a twisted mirror version of herself.

The redhead stood up and she was in the middle of a field. She surrounded herself with glowing red mist. It was the type of mist that might have blinded her had it been real.

"Okay, I'm not going to play the cryptic game with you," Jean said. She frowned when she approached the Phoenix Force. "Not today at least, so if you could tell me exactly what's going on, that would be great."

There was a loud squeal and Jean moved down. She came face to face with herself on the Astral Plane.

"These meetings never fail to give me a headache."

That technically wasn't herself. She wore white robes with a silver Phoenix etched on the back. The Phoenix also was surrounded with fire. Still same red hair, green eyes, and fit body. So it was technically Jean Grey, even though one could argue that it was a punched up version of Jean Grey.

"I come bringing you a warning," the Phoenix said.

"Oh, nice, what this time?"

"You can feel that the next time shift awaits," the Phoenix replied to her. "We have sensed that there are at least two other parties foreign to the line. One of them is your friend and the other is your foe."

Jean sighed, that was really great. She knew that she was going to not get any more information than that. She hated arguing with herself.

The avatar of the Phoenix Force blinked. Okay, that sounded a lot less insane in her head. Even though she was technically in her head while she made that statement so it would have sounded as it should have when she was in her head.

She was going to just shut up and quit while she was ahead. The redhead's long sigh passed through her lips.

"So, anything else to tell me before I do the time skip of death again?" Jean asked.

"En Sabah Nur," the Phoenix said grimly.

"Great," Jean said sarcastically. She did recall that Harry couldn't put Apocalypse down in the past because he had to trap him and put him down in the future.

She hated that fact as much as anyone else. She wondered if this could get any more insane than it was. Especially given that there was a chance that this mysterious enemy could help out Apocalypse and make him extend his rule for all time.

Jean fell down onto the ground and she was back into the bedroom. Selene stood in her doorway, frowning. She was wearing her night clothes.

"Phoenix related episode?" Selene asked her. Jean turned to Selene and nodded.

"Pretty much," Jean agreed. That was the best way to describe what she went through. "What are you….."

"I'm here to remind you that the time warp that is in seventy two hours, the business in this time period is done," Selene said. "I've got a point where I can meet you when you flash through time."

"Hopefully you don't get into any trouble," Jean said.

"Well, you've taught me much, to grow into the woman that I could be," Selene said. She stepped towards Jean, closing the gap between the two of them. "So, I'm the monster that you created."

Jean smiled. There was some kind of twisted pride that she got in this. She couldn't really put her finger on exactly why she did.

"You look tense," Selene said. "Perhaps I can help out with that."

* * *

 

"So, it just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Jean asked.

Harry frowned, if he was honest, he would have seen this coming a long time ago.

"I knew that we would run into him eventually," Harry told her. "He did elude to a past encounter with you."

"So, are you going to put him down?" Gwen asked. "Or is that going to screw up things too badly?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure that no matter what I do to put him down, he's going to be back," Harry said. He decided to drop another bombshell on the ground. "I'm not really sure if when I put him down in the past if he's going to stay down like that."

"He's right," Kat replied. She didn't know much about this Apocalypse although Kara did fill her in on a basic need to know version. "Evil like that always find a way to return back to cause trouble at the worst possible times."

"So, it's a good thing that we'll be there to stop it," Kara said. She personally thought that it might be easier to cut off Apocalypse at the source.

Little did she know that Harry thought the same thing, and he was in one of those "damned if you do, damned if you don't" type of scenarios. He could put Apocalypse in the ground but there was no guarantee that his followers might not find a way to bring him back.

The best thing to do was to put him down and destroy any single scrap of information regarding Apocalypse. That was at least the only thing that we could do.

"So, it's going to happen any second now," Kat said. She was happy to join the rest of the group in their Adventures Through Time but she wouldn't have been able to do so if she hadn't been bonded to Harry.

There was a glowing light around Kat, Kara, Kitty, Harry, Jean, and Gwen. Selene and Sonja watched them slowly but surely fade out of this timeline.

"We'll see you on the other side," Selene said.

There was a glow around them when they disappeared. Selene knew that they would have safe passage.

"And now we wait," Selene said. It was a far longer on their end than it was on their side. Sonja looked at Selene with a puzzled look. "Good thing there's plenty to do and set up while they're gone."

Selene felt a spike in the spell. She couldn't send them the warning now but it was obvious that something else followed them through the time stream as well. It didn't engage them but she could spend time trying to figure out who had done the deed.

* * *

 

Harry and his group settled down on the sands of what appeared to be Ancient Egypt.

"So…" Kara said. Her voice trailed off when she realized exactly where they were.

They were outside of what was a high tech looking pyramid even by their present time. They saw him standing there, directing his armies.

"All shall not pass in the name of King Rama Tut!"

"Kang," Gwen grumbled. Sure it was obvious to the group there but it had to be said. "Whoa…..is that….."

Gwen's question forever was lost in the ether of time and space. There was a rapid fire attack when a winged warrior shot from the sky. There were two of them, although one was shot down rather quickly.

The female of the species looked to furiously fight them.

Harry would have paid more attention to the battle. His eyes saw a ship was arriving. Kara, Kitty, Gwen, and Jean all recognized the ship as well.

"En Sabah Nur is arriving," Harry said. He could see that Kang's attention was diverted to the ship.

Not that he would see them in the desert, the rest of them were cloaked.

"I believe that's our stronghold, right past those troops," Harry said. He pointed them out. "If we're lucky, we can get past them without making a scene until we form our battle plan."

It was oddly enough En Sabah Nur that would lead to the distraction. Harry could see that Rama Tut's troops had bigger problems for now.

Harry knew that his enemies wouldn't destroy each other. His life never was that easy. They could be slowed down in the desert.

The ship opened, flashing to life. The girls and Harry looked in awe. They bore witness to the origins of evil.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 28th** **, 2015.**


	8. Into the Deep End

**Chapter Eight: Thrown Into the Deep End.**

* * *

 

Harry knew that the time skip was coming. That didn't change the fact that he and the rest of his party were completely thrown into the deep end with what they had to deal with. He mentally tried to peace together everything in the back of his mind. There were few things that he understood but he recalled that there was a reason.

"And we just got thrown into a war zone, didn't we?" Gwen asked. She stood rigid. For a few seconds, she thought that the troops were going to go after her and her mates.

Then, everything went oddly calm. The troops almost were ignoring all of them. Kat frowned and turned to the rest of them. She asked what she thought was the obvious and logical question. Her mind swam with confusion.

"Why are they acting like we're not here?"

"Invisibility field should be able to keep us contained for a few minutes," Harry answered. He frowned. He didn't know how long that was going to hold. "We got to keep moving so they don't get a reason to attack us."

Jean frowned. She could hear the rumblings in the desert. They all sensed the incoming arrival of Apocalypse. Technically he wasn't Apocalypse yet. It was just much easier to refer to him as such. It complicated things a lot less.

"This way," Harry told them urgently. It snapped them out of their thoughts of awe from what they saw.

The technology they had in the desert was beyond amazing. It also presented another headache. It was bad enough that Kulan Gath got his paws on some dangerous technology that was futuristic. He might have used it to some horrible and great effect but he didn't understand precisely how to use it.

These guys on the other hand, they knew how to use it and they would use it how to hurt people.

Kitty saw the bright light show above. She only allowed herself to be distracted by the shiny for about ten seconds. Kara spun her around and steered her off into the other direction. Kitty looked sheepish but allowed her to follow her.

"You know, Rama-Tut has a lot of people subjectgated underneath his rule down there," Kara informed Harry.

"Yes, I realize that, and he's been all over the time stream, not sure what version of Kang this is or how much he knows about me," Harry said. He was speaking a stream of conscious line of thought, which tended to be thoughts that went a million miles a minute.

"What about those winged warriors, though?" Gwen asked. She suddenly felt a portion of her brain kick in. She kicked herself for not figuring this out before. That was sloppy of her and extremely lazy. The blonde shook her head, giving a long and prominent sigh. "They are….aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Harry agreed. Jean frowned deeply when she turned to Harry. She was about ready to open her mouth. "Thanagarians, or an ancient version of them rather. And Shayera mentioned that she was reincarnated several times over and hinted that she might have met me before."

"So do you think?" Kara asked.

"I don't think, I know," Harry answered. The headquarters was precisely where Selene indicated that it was.

Harry opened the doors and the girls followed him inside. The sounds of combat continued to rage on outside.

"So, now what?" Kitty asked. She was extremely anxious. There was obviously a reason why they were here.

Gwen felt some sense of foreboding. It was almost like there was some other presence hovering about them. She leaned towards Harry and told him as much.

"I sensed it back there, but there's something else," Gwen whispered to him. "Do you think that there's something else moving about the time stream?"

Harry took a second to mull that one over, considering it carefully. "You know, it's very possible that there is someone else."

His frown grew extremely deep. If there was someone else mucking about the time stream, there could be some huge problems. They might have knowledge. They might not. All Harry knew was that was just another problem for them to deal with.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it," Harry said. He sat down on the extremely comfortable chair. "Selene did a nice place of setting this up."

"We're going to get in touch with her, right?" Jean asked.

"I suspect that she'll get in touch with us somehow when she knows that we're here," Harry reminded her. Jean nodded, along with the others. "But we'll reach out to her, when we figure out what we're up against."

Harry could hear silence outside. Most people would celebrate a bit of silence and consider it golden. The only problem was that Harry Potter was not most people. He dreaded silence and everything that came along with it.

"Harry?" Kara asked. She placed her hand gently on her Alpha's shoulder.

"The fighting has calmed down," Harry commented. He mulled over his next move. "Kang and Apocalypse fighting in the same place at the same time."

"Not nearly as powerful as the ones that you fought before," Gwen said. She stopped and frowned. "With Apocalypse, anyway, he's just gaining his power."

"That doesn't make him any less dangerous," Harry said. He offered another matter for consideration. "And with Kang, you can never tell with him."

This could be a hardened Kang from a distant future or someone relatively new to the game. There were alternate timelines, different versions of Kang. There might have been a timeline where Harry was Kang.

There were an infinite number of universes that allowed an infinite number of possibilities.

"Maybe Kat and I can take a look around to see what we have to deal with?" Kara asked. Kat nodded eagerly by her side.

"I'll come along too," Kitty said. She had been training a lot. And by training, she meant getting her ass kicked a lot, until she learned how to kick ass back. Mostly by Cassandra and Laura, and if she was lucky, Lady Shiva, but that counted as training.

"Tread lightly," Harry warned them.

All they could do is wait and watch. Harry could sense that there was a certain amount of anxiety right here and uncertainity. It seemed like there were questions that needed to be answered. He just wasn't sure that they would like the answers that fit them.

Stand by, wait, and see, that was pretty much the motto that he was going for.

* * *

 

Harry sat cross legged in the middle of the torches in the room that he was holed up. He was trying to piece together everything that he knew about this particular time jump. In the future, he beat Apocalypse and Kang both. The only problem is that the game was different back then. He couldn't be for certain if this was the same Kang.

This Apocalypse was younger and less experienced, but the fact that he was hungrier might have offset some of that malice fact.

"The silence really is unsettling, isn't it?" Gwen asked. She sat down next to Harry. She frowned when she looked at him. He didn't snap out of the trance that he was in right away. "Okay, that's kind of freaking me out."

"As a great philosopher once said, just when you think that you have all of the answers, all they keep doing is changing the questions," Harry commented. He rolled his shoulders back with a lengthy sigh when he paused. "But, this time, we're in the middle of a battle between two stubborn forces."

"Well we do know that Apocalypse used Rama Tut's technology to forge the empire and you were the one that put him away, until you did his final defeat in the future," Gwen reminded him. Harry nodded. "But you don't know how you put him away in the past."

"Well, he wasn't exactly going to part with information on how to defeat him," Harry answered. Gwen's face broke out into a smile. "I'm sure that I'm going to figure out how to defeat him. I've done it before, you know."

Gwen's face broke out into a grimace. "Did I ever mention to you how much that I don't like time travel in any way whatsoever?"

"You might have, it's been a while though," Harry commented to her. He leaned in towards her. "But, we're going to figure this out."

"The others are returning from their scouting trip,' Jean said. She poked her head out of the other room to make this announcement to Harry.

Harry was interested what they fought out. Kara, Kat, and Kitty returned. Harry drew up some chairs for the three of them to sit down in.

"So, dare I ask if there's any good news?" Harry asked them.

Kara's sigh was long and frustrated. "You dared ask, Har. But…..Kang has an entire armada of ships in the desert. He's not going to play around. None of them saw us, but it's enough to level some of the biggest cities in the world."

"Isn't that a bit overkill for a small village in Egypt?" Gwen asked. She frowned and Harry shook his head.

"Not if he has some future knowledge of the threat that's here towards his conquest," Harry said.

Kitty frowned deeply. "Are you referring to yourself….or to Apocalypse?"

"You know, that's a good question, and we'll find out," Harry said. "And have you seen him sulking about in the desert?"

"No, we haven't, he made his presence known for that brief second and disappeared," Kara said. She stretched out which caused her shirt to ride up. She didn't bother to pull it down.

"He might be biding his time, waiting for the proper moment to strike," Kat said. "Although, I don't know when that could be. You defeated him, didn't you?"

"Yes, it seems like a lifetime ago," Harry answered. The battle against Apocalypse was a lot of strategic planning to get him into one spot.

Some who looked on the outside might call it easy. They didn't really know all of the behind the scenes work that went with putting something together.

"And I suppose that it would be too much to hope that the two of them take each other out," Kat answered.

"Yep," Kara agreed. That never ended well when two villains squared off against each other. They hoped, crossed their fingers that the villains took each other out.

It was a violent spectacle when they went against each other. The only people who got hurt were not the enemies but the innocent people who were put in the crossfire.

"And there's that dark presence that's looming around here," Harry added. There was a frown that went over all of their faces.

"How could someone have followed you through the time stream?" Jean asked. That was a reasonable question.

Harry cupped his hand to his chin and thought about this for a couple of seconds. "That's a good question. It might just be someone else who is on their own adventures through time, although less innocent."

"Don't kid yourself, Har," Kara replied. She gave a very unlady like snort. She wrapped her arm around him. "Whoever is doing this…..well they're after you. They're always after you."

"We should meet up with Selene pretty soon," Harry commented. He knew that Selene got some information from her future self but he wondered if it gave her any insight on who could be seeking him out. "Find out what she knows, if she knows anything."

"Her and Sonja set up what might have been the church, and there might be a few others by now," Gwen mused. The only thing that they could do is wait and see. "Maybe if I can get close enough to Kang's ships, I can use Extremis to….."

"Too risky to do if he knows about you," Harry reminded her. He didn't want to burst her bubble but there were so many variables. "And his technology might be so far into the future that Extremis isn't going to pierce it."

"Right," Gwen agreed. She should have thought about that. She didn't have blonde moments that often, but when they did, they were spectacular and amazing even. "Guess we're doing this the old fashion way."

She didn't say that she was complaining about doing this the old fashion way. The problem was Kang had an armada out there that could attack at any time.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Kat asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry responded. It was just a matter of getting everything in line and taking out both of his enemies, hopefully in one fell swoop.

* * *

 

A handsome fortress had a series of screens. Drones combed every single last inch of the desert. They monitored all movement. If anyone got close enough to his fleet, he would know. The man walked down a long and winding hallway, past all of the screens.

The child made his presence known for a brief moment but faded. The Conqueror understood this to be a power play, a way to assert his control and dominance but nothing more. He was going to allow it for the moment.

Kang defeated Apocalypse in a few timelines when he was at full strength. He was merely a child and out of his depth against the Conqueror. He walked down the hallway and turned around. His steps quickened when he made his way forward.

"Log 1805, open," he said in a rough voice. "We have landed in Egypt and have met with some resistance. The would be winged protectors of this kingdom hope to have stalled me. They fight as valiantly as they have when they have been reincarnated in the future. That is not relevant though for the male of the species fell. His wings were clipped and his life ended. I do pay tribute for him because he did not go down without a fight."

Kang placed his hands up and continued.

"The female intends to put up more of a fight, obviously enraged of the loss of her counterpart," Kang commented. "No matter what the timeline is, there always will be heroes to try and right what they think is wrong. No matter what the timeline, there will always be heroes who will fight a battle that is futile and foolish."

Kang shifted his way through everything.

"There will always be heroes, one way or another," Kang said. He flashed back through the battles that he would have in the past, present, or future. "But this time is strategic, for I can build my empire from the past and be ready to prevent future heroes from arising. Iron Man, Captain America, and the other Avengers have been a thorn in my side through numerous time streams. My main folly has been to attempt to engage them."

Kang paused for a second and resumed his speech.

"That is a mistake that I shall not repeat," Kang narrated. "I will build my empire in a time where they are not a thought and they are not a consideration."

"Incoming temporal warning, timeline anomaly," the computer said. That broke Kang out of his narration.

"Describe to me the anomaly," Kang answered. He reached towards the console and pushed a few buttons.

He could see his holographic image pop up. He was very near and true to form, if he was near, there would be an army of skilled and powerful females behind him.

"An enemy who has been a thorn in my side in my past, in his future, arrives," Kang said. "I cannot be sure if he is relevant to my timeline or if this is the same one that I have fought constantly. But if any version of him exists in this time stream, it poses a grand issue to me."

Kang shifted through the information that he had on this young man.

"Yes, Harry Potter, he might seem like something out of a children's fantasy novel and there are time lines that exist where that is what all he is," Kang answered. "He is a character out of a novel that insects on the Internet take too grand of an interest to and are overly obsessed with."

He shifted through more information as his screen blinked to life. Kang's frown deepened even more when he paused.

"Harry Potter, it's unclear whether he is Har-Zod or Har-Rell, he could potentially be both," Kang continued to narrative. "The temporal waters are extremely murky as it regards to that. But regardless, he is a pressing danger. My armada should understand that he is a priority and should be eliminated."

If one listened to Kang, his obsession with defeating Harry Potter could be considered to be unhealthy. He saw the fates of numerous versions of Kang over numerous timelines. The Conqueror stepped forward and walked down the hallway.

Just because Kang could not detect his presence meant extremely little but that was beside the point. He kept walking down the hallway, a frown deepening on his face when he approached the console.

"Make sure you detect him and if you find him, destroy him," Kang said. Apocalypse hinted in the future that he had taken Kang's technology. He had gone to the past to prevent this from happening.

If Kang had been a bit more crafty, he caused this. By going to the past to prevent Apocalypse from gaining his technology, he might have given him a perfect opportunity to do it.

He had tunnel vision. It was surprising given someone who had traveled all about the annals of time. His fist closed together when he pondered his next move.

There was a pair of eyes observing Kang from the hallway. She was careful not to draw any detection to herself. She understood that her king was frustrated about his inability to defeat Harry Potter.

She didn't understand why anyone would pay someone beneath them the time of day. At least that's what Kang protested, someone like Har-Zod, Har-Rell, Harry Potter, Harry Evans, Harry Evans-Parker, whatever name he decided to take during this timeline, or perhaps he was all of them at once somehow, well someone like him was a triviality.

She couldn't see how Kang paid him any attention. How anyone could have paid him any attention. His dark hair that shined into the light, his gorgeous green eyes, his sculpted features that made women drool.

On the contrary, she could see how women could take notice of him. Kang's obsessive interest of him on the other hand, was scary. And yet she lingered like a dutiful wife, some might consider her a bound servant, while Kang made these grand plans to conquer.

She didn't expect him for dinner tonight because he was too busy obsessing over ways to defeat Harry Potter. The past defeats at the hand of that young wizard drove him fairly psychotic.

Princess Ravonna smiled. She did wonder about him sometimes. He resembled her husband so very much before he descended into pure madness.

She did wonder….no, it couldn't be the case. Or maybe….well there were an infinite number of timelines so it could be the case somewhere.

* * *

 

The plan Harry Potter formulated might be considered insane by some people. The problem was that insanity and genius often got mistaken with each other. They were two sides of the same coin. One person's insanity is another person's brilliance.

Gwen looked forward with a frown. "You know, I consider this plan equal parts brilliant and insane, don't you?"

"Yes, I figured that you might," Kara said. Gwen raised her eyebrow at Kara. "For the record, I agree."

' _And it's better that we switch to mental link mode,'_ Jean thought.

' _Kind of weird to hear voices inside in my head,'_ Kat said.

' _Oh, you'd get used to it after a while,'_ Kara thought. She smiled. _'And we can teach you how to shut it off if you want some time alone with your thoughts. It really isn't that hard. You just need a little bit of conversation.'_

' _Only I and the other Alphas can go around your blocks, but don't worry, we only do that under a case of an emergency,'_ Harry thought.

Kang didn't attack them yet. His ships remained in the middle of the desert.

' _Drone,'_ Kara whispered urgently, grabbing Harry by the shoulder.

It was looking right at them but it shouldn't be able to see them if they were invisible. Harry spotted the infa-red sensors flashing on the thing.

Jean crushed it like a tin can with her telekinesis. The crumpled bit of metal dropped to the ground and emitted sparks from it.

' _Well, they know that we're here,'_ Gwen thought. _'But they're not attacking yet. Are you sure that you don't want me to….'_

' _Try it,'_ Harry thought. He made sure to stay close to Gwen to pull her out in case things got rough.

' _Right,'_ Gwen thought. She wrinkled up her nose and tried to lock onto the ship that was hovering around the area about the top of her head.

Gwen scrunched up her nose in intense concentration along with a little bit of frustration. Her hands balled together when she started breathing in and out. She had to lock onto that ship that was above the top of her head. It hummed loudly above the top of her head.

' _So, any luck?'_ Kara asked.

' _I see a combination of alien technologies here, Kree mostly, that shouldn't be a problem,'_ Gwen thought. _'Some of this technology though, I don't know…..'_

' _Describe it to me,'_ Kara thought. She might have figured it out if it was something that her mother studied.

There was no chance for her to describe it. The cannons on the ship began to fire up.

Harry enveloped all of the girls into a field and teleported them out of harm's way. No sooner did he do that was that a big hole blew through the desert.

The group dropped down onto the ground.

' _And he's got some really heavy fire power,'_ Kitty thought. She knew that the Armada knew that they were here there.

' _I'm going to tell you what I know, get ready for it….'_

Harry caused one of the ships to split in half. He realized that there were no crew on any of the ships, they were all piloted by some kind of master computer that Kang had on the mother ship.

' _We need to shut down the master computer, if we do that, we shut down all of these ships,'_ Harry thought.

Kitty was launched into the air by Kara. She flew through the ship completely intangible. She lose her balance for a moment but she punched through the ship. She disrupted the power in the ship.

Kara caught her when she dropped down onto the ground.

' _Well, good thing I didn't eat,'_ Kitty thought. _'And you do realize that the main mother ship is going to be like really well protected.'_

Harry knew that Kitty was frustrated if she slipped into the valley girl speak. The young man could feel her pain.

Things were going to go from strange to extremely fucking weird. All of the ships flashed out of the way.

' _Okay, the ships surrounded us and they disappeared?'_ Jean thought. She didn't think that this made sense at all. _'How could they have disappeared?'_

' _I don't know,'_ Harry thought.

There was a flash of light and Harry understood why the ships retreated. They were after a far bigger fish that was on his way to attack Kang.

' _Do I need to explain to you girls the obvious?'_ Harry asked.

' _Kang went back into the past to prevent Apocalypse from getting his hands on his technology,'_ Gwen thought. _'And thus he opened the window to get his hands on Kang's technology and cause his rise.'_

' _So, it's Kang's fault that you have to stop Apocalypse in both the past and future,'_ Kara said crossly.

' _Pretty much,'_ Harry thought.

They had to make their next move soon. Gwen's reading on the ships gave them a good idea what they had to deal with.

' _Let's move.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued On January 31st** **, 2015.**


	9. The Genesis Part One

**Chapter Nine: The Genesis Part One.**

* * *

Kang walked down the hallowed hallways of his ship. He never once broke his stride when he walked down. His steps were cool, calm, and collected. He took slow strides when he made his way down the hallway.

He made his way to a view screen. He could see his first attack did not go as planned. It was no doubt due to the timely intervention of Apocalypse. The man reached forward and pressed a button. A holographic image of a future version of himself showed up.

"State the situation with clarity," future Kang responded. His voice sounded gruff and self-assured.

Kang leaned in to talk to his future self. "It's regarding Harry Potter."

"Do not take him lightly, this is a mistake that we have made over numerous timelines," Kang told Kang. "You judge him as someone who can only perform magic but he is much more. Do not underestimate him. He will destroy you if you do."

There was a momentary pause when Kang spoke again.

"Do take the necessary steps to neutralize him, but remember our prime objective," Kang said. "Apocalypse will rise and cause damage through several timelines. We must prevent him from obtaining our technology. Contain him and destroy him. Do not allow him to get his hands on what we have under any circumstances whatsoever."

"It will be done," younger Kang commented. He could see the complicated set of equations future Kang put on.

He shivered when he felt some kind of dark and foreboding presence behind him. At first, he mistakenly attributed it to the one and only Harry Potter. Now he wasn't too certain that was the case.

He followed the equations that were on the screen. He could not believe this mere child would grow up to be something that was this dangerous.

"Put all of the ships on full alert mode," Kang replied to the master computer. "I do not want Apocalypse anywhere near my ships under any circumstances or Harry Potter. And keep an eye out on the off chance that any Avengers may have discovered this time travel."

He wouldn't have put it past Tony Stark or someone to have discovered this. Stark's little armored suit was nothing in this timeline. In fact, Kang had access to the only technology that was here.

He could see a spike on the computer systems. Kang frowned deeply.

"Someone is attempting to access the onboard navigational computer systems," Kang commented. He could see someone lock into one of the ships. They were all controlled remotely. If he had them controlled by soldiers, there would be a grander margin for error. "Disconnect from the network and self destruct. I cannot risk anyone finding out where the master ship was."

Kang stepped back and his command chair hovered over him. It had enough onboard weapons on the chair to take down a small army. He saw that Apocalypse was on the move again but the first mutant never stayed in one place at once.

He couldn't have moved without any help. The villagers resented his rule, despite the fact that he brought order to them.

Ignorant insects, Kang would have no part of their treachery.

Ravonna watched when her king was distracted. She was certain that he would neglect to tend to the prisoner.

The queen walked down the hallway. Her dark hair fluttered down her face. Her creamy and soft features were the pinnacle of beauty. She wore regal garb that adhered to a set of amazing curves.

She came across a winged woman, even though her wings were pinned back, along with her arms. Her feet were shackled as well. Her helmet was removed. There were numerous scratches on her face. A mane of red hair extended down and bright green eyes flashed towards her.

"It will be okay," Ravonna stated gently. She touched the woman's cheek calmly and caused her to flush.

"Not okay," the woman responded. "He killed him, how could he do such a thing? He's a monster."

Her rage was rather understated but Ravonna saw from the look in her eyes that she was angry. Angry and Ravonna took a step back.

"Do not move, you'll hurt yourself, damage those beautiful wings," she commented softly. She took a wet clothe and dabbed her wounds. "Some of these wounds could become infected. If you stay still, I can treat them. And then I can get you something to eat and drink."

"You follow him, why?" the winged woman asked her.

"I follow him…..because he was not always like this," Ravonna said. She took a step back and got some medical supplies. They were more advanced than anything this time period had ever known. "He has grown twisted with his obsession, he has experienced much loss. His future self hinted that I would disappear as well and that may have unhinged him."

She couldn't help but think that he was keeping her at arm's length to prevent any kind of sense of loss or tragedy.

"And he sees Harry Potter as an obstacle to his future existence, although I don't know why," Ravonna said.

"Are you sure it's not because he's mad?" the winged woman asked. She couldn't keep the biting sarcasm out of her voice.

"It may just be," Ravonna agreed. "I am Queen Ravonna and you are….."

"Chay'era," the winged woman commented. She lived many lives and because of the nature of her curse, she'd live many more. "When I see him, it will be the end."

Ravonna raised her eyebrow.

"It's a curse that was put on us. We're doomed to repeated horrific tragedies again. Sometimes I'm the first to go. Sometimes he is."

"Well perhaps there is something that can be done to break the cycle," Ravonna answered. "But perhaps that is the universe's warning not to seek him out if it will only end in tragedy?"

"The heart cannot be denied what it wants," Chay'era answered.

"Yes, but sometimes we ignore something very obvious that we should want," Ravonna commented. "And sometimes what the heart wants becomes less appealing."

Chay'era was left to mull over these words and Ravonna frowned.

"Harry Potter, Har-Rell, Har-Zod, all have driven him absolutely mad," Ravonna said more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

The man born En Sabah Nur knew that he was special from birth. He was much more than a man through. He had been subjected to slavery since he was young enough. There were people who were willing to take advantage of his powers.

Kang's sudden arrival into this timeline allowed him to break free from his prisoner. He rose up and defeated his captors when they were distracted by Kang. He took one of their rich palaces. Their blood still stained the walls. It was a sign of how far that he came and at the same time, how far he was yet to go.

For if it wasn't for Kang, he would have never risen out of the darkness that nearly consumed him. En Sabah Nur would not thank him though. Kang still wished to put him back in that prison.

The power was his and it wasn't as if he didn't have help. There were a small band of followers who knew where the true power lied.

There were those in the village that spoke of him in only feared tones. They referred to him as one name. That name was Apocalypse.

He would have power before them. All would kneel before him and experience the true might of what he had.

"Fools are merely insects beneath my feet," Apocalypse stated. He referred to himself in his mind as the villagers did. "I am power and I have been given a purpose. I will rule this land with strength. I will rule this land with an iron fist."

Apocalypse rose said iron fist high into the air. He made a kind of strides forward and broke open a tomb.

The tombs of the old ones often held many treasures. The fools didn't know what these treasures exactly amounted to.

Apocalypse held up a glowing red gem in his hand. He could feel the power emit from it when it shined in his hand.

"They were just using this as a trinket."

"My lord, that is just the tip of what is inside that tomb. If you just look around….."

"Yes, royal visor, I can see that there are many treasures that exist deep within these tombs," Apocalypse said. He could not even begin to fathom the power that laid within. "They used these as symbols to bolster that status but they are much more. Some of these weapons are not of this world."

"Most certainly not," the advisor commented. There was a wicked grin on his face. Apocalypse would allow him to break the curse that he shared with the hawks. Otherwise they would be inside this eternal power struggle that was never ending.

He was going to be free of this imprisonment one way or another. He could sense it.

"You wish something of me, for you will not help me without it," Apocalypse commented. The man bowed before him.

"You are wise and omniscient, oh great one," the figure stated. There was a smile on his face. "And I know that you will give me this favor. I have a cycle of eternal life. No matter how many times that I die, I am resurrected into the same form throughout history. And I am destined to be the enemy of a pair of winged pests."

"I fair to see how this is a problem," Apocalypse commented.

"I wish to sacrifice their lives and in exchange, I will assist you in seeking the gift of immortality, in exchange for my release from this cycle," the advisor said. He threw that low dangling fruit in front of Apocalypse. He hoped that the man would reach out and snatch it.

"You drive forth an intriguing bargain," Apocalypse admitted. He considered all of the possibilities. "But if you assist me with Kang, then I will consider your bargain."

"Yes, he would be a barrier to what we both want, my lord," his advisor commented. He hated having to kneel before what he considered to be a lesser being.

He knew that if he could manipulate this power, then he would gain the gift of immortality, and he would never have to face those wretched winged vermin again. The first few cycles of killing them had been interesting but it grew mundane.

Especially considering that misfortune almost always fell upon him after he murdered them the next time. The cycle continued anew and he couldn't break it even if we wanted to.

"Do we have a deal?" the advisor asked.

"I must retire to my quarters and prepare to destroy Kang," Apocalypse said. His single minded objective was proven.

"Yes, because you do have your priorities in order," the advisor said. He understood that Kang captured both of the hawks.

If he had killed either of them, his plan was sunk.

* * *

Kara slammed her fist into one of the ships and took it down.

"We've got to disable these ships quicker and find a strand, because Kang's taking them off line as fast as we get our hands off of them," Gwen said.

Kat paused. "Maybe we should think outside the box."

Gwen nodded. She wondered if she could access the onboard navigational computer. Frustration filled her being. Despite all that they've done, none of them weren't any closer to locating Kang, and that caused her hands to shake madly.

"Gwen, you can definitely do this," Harry said.

This gave her the confidence that she needed to push on forward and access the ship. There were a couple of false calls regarding Apocalypse but it was just him making his presence known.

"I think that I got something," Gwen answered.

Her spider sense went off and that caused her to become jumpy. She jumped off of the ship just as it teleported away. All of the ships teleported away in fact.

"Okay, dare I ask what's going on here?" Kitty asked. She could feel nervous.

"Keep your cool," Harry warned her. He waited and watched. He did wonder what was going to happen next. The ground was rumbling beneath them.

Kara grabbed Kitty and Kat grabbed Gwen. All of them hovered above the ground. There was an Earthquake in the middle of the desert.

' _The power is off of the charts,'_ Harry thought. There was so much energy that came out from underneath the ground that it practically gave Harry a headache.

A loud humming continued to rise out of the ground. The ground slowly cracked open and there was a loud chant that continued. A pyramid slowly lifted above the ground.

' _I see Apocalypse has some toys of his own to play with,'_ Gwen thought. She could feel the power. _'Do you want me to see if I can get inside there and play around?'_

' _Be careful,'_ Harry warned her.

Gwen was about ready to tell Harry that she was always careful. The chance of a warning never came.

"My name is En Sabah Nur," he declared. "To me, you are what you perceive insects to be. Minor annoyances that scurry underneath the feet of something far greater, and I have power that you should respect. I have power that you should worship. I have power which should be considered eternal."

' _And you have an ego to match,'_ Gwen thought. She couldn't resist making the obvious quip. She thought that there was some insanity going on with the rise of Apocalypse. Perhaps she was just waiting for the worst which was yet to come.

"I have come here to conquer this land," Apocalypse said. "Even now, there are those here who wish to stop me. They are nothing but the puniest of pests. Rama-Tut thought that he could stop me but he left one fundamental flaw."

The pyramid armed with a large laser cannon and fired, destroying another pyramid nearby. It reduced the pyramid to sand particles in the desert. Everything inside was a lost cause.

"I now master the technology that Rama-Tut, or Kang if you prefer, has tried to use to put you underneath his rule," Apocalypse thundered. He gained some momentum when he spoke. It was obvious that the man was someone who knew what he wanted and what he wanted was power. "All of you will respect me. Anyone who dares oppose me or supports Kang will suffer dire consequences."

' _Are super villains during your time this tacky?'_ Kat asked.

' _Yes, yes, they are,'_ Kara said. The ground continued to shake. _'All we need is some statues to come to life and attack us.'_

Statues rose up out of the ground and began to glow.

' _Damn it, Kara,'_ Gwen said.

' _Well it was bound to happen sooner or later,'_ Kara replied. Harry was already on the attack. It was second nature to him to fight the statues.

' _Yes, it was bound to happen,'_ Jean agreed. _'But did you have to jinx it.'_

She took out her aggressions on the statues with a telekinetic attack. Harry blew them up fairly nicely. The statues sent laser arrays at them but they dodged them.

Kara and Kat used their heat vision in tandem to disable the statues. They blew up real nicely. The fight was short but brutal. The statues obviously weren't that big of enemies. They were more like nuisances that needed to be taken out of the way. The two blondes teamed up.

' _No, I didn't have to jinx it,'_ Kara said. She used her super breath and knocked over the statues over. The statues crumbled over and crashed with each other. _'This isn't getting us any closer to what we want, you know.'_

' _Oh yes, I know that,'_ Harry agreed.

' _I found out something, Kang is taking directive from his future self, but I'm not sure which one,'_ Gwen said. _'Infinite number of timelines, could be any of them. We'll find out soon.'_

' _I have a feeling that it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, if Kang is listening to another version of Kang,'_ Harry said. He levitated several fragments of the statues. _'We've got to keep moving.'_

Time might not have been on their side but things were about to get from bad to worse. The side of the pyramid opened up.

The one and only Apocalypse showed up. He dropped down to the ground and stood high. He wasn't as imposing as he grew to be in the future. He wore battle armor that contained numerous weapons and he held a couple of artifacts in his hands.

"All will bow before me or suffer."

* * *

The desert felt a bit chilling oddly enough. The young wizard stared down Apocalypse. He could sense that most of his act was smoke and mirrors.

' _Don't act until I tell you to,'_ Harry said. He needed to know what Apocalypse was going to do before he acted.

"I have waited and observed and I have not found a challenge in this desert," Apocalypse commented. He hovered on a platform. He had a complex where he needed to be higher than anyone else, after an entire lifetime of being spent to the depths. "My name is En Sabah Nur, but you have referred to me underneath a different name. You have referred to me as Apocalypse. That is a fitting name for someone of my power. And that's a fitting name for what I'm going to bring about you."

The menace stood high above the ground.

' _He's going to talk for about three hours, isn't he?'_ Jean thought.

Harry raised his hands high into the air. He charged the man.

"There is not a person who will…."

A sonic boom resounded when Harry knocked Apocalypse off of his perch. The man flew head over heels and landed onto the ground.

He disabled Apocalypse's platform with a blast of heat vision. Kara and Kat assisted.

"Who dares touch me?" Apocalypse asked.

His head snapped forward and he looked into a pair of haunting green eyes. The young man charged him again.

A field appeared around him. Harry put the brakes on before he could punch right through the energy field.

"There will be no one who dares match up to me," Apocalypse said.

The energy field disappeared and the young man nailed him with another series of powerful attacks. There was a series of punches that rocked Apocalypse back. Many of them were enhanced my magic and they caused his skin to burn.

"This is inconceivable, you should not be able to stand up against me!" Apocalypse howled at the top of his lungs.

Apocalypse dropped to two knees and Harry drilled him with a huge punch to the face. He wondered, even if he wouldn't stay it out loud, if he would be easy.

The chamber that he used to trap Apocalypse was inside the chamber. He could get him inside the pyramid.

He blasted Apocalypse with an energy blast and slammed him against the wall.

"You should not be powerful enough to stop me!" Apocalypse yelled. He summoned all of the power to the shields on his armor.

"No, he shouldn't, but he has that way of raising above all expectations," a voice commented. Gwen, Kat, Kara, Kitty, and Jean all turned around. Kang stood in the midst of the desert. He raised an arm gauntlet and fired it towards Harry.

Harry dodged the energy blast and it fired off into the distance. Apocalypse rolled over and made his way off to recoup.

"You know, we've kicked you around like a tin can before," Kara answered. She kicked him right in the back of the head.

Kang slammed onto the ground and Gwen used webbing to wrap him up.

"Kangs, to me!" Kang called.

There was an energy wave that rippled throughout the desert. Harry and girls didn't know what was going to happen next. All they were pretty sure was that they didn't like it. There were numerous pops in the desert.

Kang showed up, followed by Kang, and Kang and Kang and Kang and Kang. Numerous Kangs from different type periods turned up. All of them stepped forward and aimed their weapons at them.

"You will not ruin my future," this present version of Kang commented. "I have decided to bring forth other versions of me. You might be able to defeat me once, but you cannot defeat all of us."

"You're completely insane!" Kara yelled.

"Maybe," Kang commented. There was madness that rippled through his eyes. "But my future will be set in stone and it won't involve Harry Potter in it."

The Kang Army approached the group. Harry, Kara, Kat, Jean, Gwen, and Kitty all adapted battle stances. Apocalypse disappeared into the distance and now it left them with an insane fight.

Ravonna watched from the main ship. She couldn't believe that Kang had gone this far. To recall alternate versions of himself was an act of desperation.

Apocalypse disappeared into the ship but he had one more devious act up his sleeve. The villain decided that he would take both of his enemies to a place where he could destroy them and take all of their resources in the process.

Harry took out two Kangs in one fell swoop. If he could find the real Kang, he could send all of the others back to where they came from. And he could take down the prime version of Kang.

He could see one standing in the back, directing the other Kangs.

"Kara, Gwen, cover me!"

Harry rushed over towards Kang. The Prime model of Kang engaged into battle with Harry.

"You will not erase my future!" Kang yelled. He tried to take Harry out but Harry countered by disabling his armor.

"By going into the past with your technology, you broke Apocalypse out and you gave him the tools that he needs to menace people in the future," Harry said. He slammed a rapid fire punch into Kang's chest and knocked the wind out of him. "Good one, Kang, I'm proud of your accomplishments."

"Arrogant child, I destroy…"

Apocalypse activated the drive on the ship. A blast of energy shot out in the desert. Said energy enveloped Kang-Prime and Harry Potter.

They were gone and once Kang-Prime was gone, the other Kangs faded from existence. That left some really confused girls standing in the midst of the desert.

Ravonna looked on with widened eyes. The situation had gone from bad to worse. If Kang hadn't gone into the past, none of this would have happened. He caused their own self fulfilling prophecy.

She was also stranded here with no place to go. Home was far away. There was no Hope.

* * *

Hope arrived through the time stream, hoping that she wasn't too late. She sensed the dark force from the distant future that traveled from the 31st century in an attempt to stop the hero. The Legion sent her through, because they thought that she had the best chance of assisting Harry, Jean, and the others from defeating it.

She could sense something in the desert. The sounds of battle, it was her father battling Kang. Then there was nothing, all of the Kangs in the desert vanished without a trace.

The bad future would happen if she didn't help out. It started with Kang but it would get worse from here. Kang's "future self" wasn't really Kang. It was something far more darker and sinister. Something which was born from the darkest pits of fire, that had a grudge against Harry, after he defeated him, stripped him of his powers, and took his resources.

He lingered because true evil could not be defeated.

The bad future could not happen. The alarm bells happened when Harry and his companions ceased to exist after 2006, because that indicated they didn't make it back from these Adventures Through Time. Hope had to stop that from happening.

Hope arrived at Kang's stronghold. She could see the despair in Ravonna's face. She understood what it was like to be trapped in an uncertain time.

She saw the captive and needed to free her. There were sinister forces about.

* * *

**To Be Continued On 2/5/2015.**


	10. The Genesis Part Two

**Chapter Ten: Genesis Part Two.**

* * *

Harry Potter was almost amused by some of the fixes that he got himself into. He expected this coming but this would be perfect. Two of his greatest enemies along without any collateral damage on his part but that was beside the point. Apocalypse stood to his right and Kang stood off to his left. It was essentially a stand up.

"I purpose a temporary truce, because he is far more dangerous than I had realized," Apocalypse said. He eyed this young man nervously. Anyone who could attack him and cause damage was worthy of his full attention.

"Yes, you would be wise to come to that realization, for no one is…"

Harry blasted Kang in the back while he was speaking.

"Guess, you didn't see that one coming, man of the future," Harry replied. He threw himself high into the air and drilled his foot down hard into the back of Kang's head with a curb stomp. He reached into his costume and pulled out a pair of three glowing daggers. He sliced the tendons of his enemy and caused him to scream.

Apocalypse thought that attack put his enemy in perfect. Another version of his enemy flashed behind him. Apocalypse blasted him but he disappeared into nothing. Three versions of Harry Potter appeared on either side of him. Daggers were at the ready and they were launched at Apocalypse. The skin piercing metal was just barely blocked. The first and in his mind most powerful mutant that ever lived swatted them all off like they were absolutely nothing.

"None can match my power!" Apocalypse yelled.

Harry pulled out a grenade and super charged it. He picked it up at Gath's fortress and was using it to great effect in taking Apocalypse down. The grenade lobbed at his head caused Apocalypse to drop to his knees.

Kang wasn't out of the race yet. He trapped Harry Potter in an energy bubble from behind.

"At last, you will bow before me," Kang answered. There was a loud bang when a shockwave flew through his armor and knocked him off guard.

Kang was teleported out of the way before Harry can deliver a more dangerous blow. The young wizard dropped down to the ground.

He knew that Apocalypse was around somewhere. Someone like that he'd want to keep in his line of sight before too long.

Harry cut off what he was sure to be another grand standing speech by nailing Apocalypse flush.

Suddenly, in a mysterious manner, both of them were flashed back. This took Harry completely unaware because he didn't consciously do this to himself. The only satisfaction he felt was that Apocalypse was rocked all the same.

The two of them stood in front of the ship. It appears that time had been completely frozen. Harry could easily undo that effect. That would have to way for later. He stood head to head with Apocalypse without anything to distract him.

He sensed that there was another presence lingering off in the background. There was a lighter presence and one filled with hope and energy that glowed around him.

It gave him the strength to conjure an energy dagger and plunge it into the chest of his enemy. His enemy staggered back and gave a pained howl.

"You cannot do this to me," Apocalypse growled. He couldn't believe that he was being assaulted like this.

"I can and I have," the young man responded. He reared back his arm and slammed it into his chest.

Apocalypse wasn't out of tricks yet. He tried to summon all of his energy. This blast leveled entire armies.

Harry was savvy enough not to get hit by the blast by simply not being in the way. He went behind Apocalypse and nailed him with a series of punches.

The further he got inside the ship, it looked familiar. Harry didn't suspect that Deja-Vu would be the proper term here. Given that he experienced this little confrontation in the future and not the past. He would take what he could get though. He kept firing a series of rapid fire punches to the back of the neck of his enemy.

He rocked his enemy and put him closer to the chamber. The very thing that brought Apocalypse life would also be his prison.

"I'll see you in several hundred years," Harry said. The magical brass knuckles appeared on his fingers.

He could try and put him down right now but the universe had its way of setting things back to where they should go. Which did make him almost wonder why these Adventures Through Time were relevant in the first place.

He slammed a series of punches right to his enemy's chest and doubled him over. Harry opened the pod. It responded pretty well to him which made him wonder of its origin.

That was beside the point and Harry leveled his enemy with a huge axe handle blow. Apocalypse staggered back and fell into the pod.

He screamed and tried to pull himself out. Despite his best efforts, he could do no such thing. The pod snapped shut.

Harry knew that once inside the pod, it would operate a sequence that would send it into the center of the Earth.

He jumped out backwards and landed at the feet of the girls. Time was completely frozen around them still.

Harry would deal with that in a minute. He watched the pyramid completely dig through the ground until it disappeared, never to be seen again.

Harry saw a robed figure slink out of the shadows. He rushed Harry from behind.

Harry nailed him with an off handed backhand and shattered his jaw instantly. He fell down to the ground in agony.

The girls slowly came back to life and time continued to flow all around them again. Kara was the first to really come to her senses. The blonde shook her head.

"Okay, would anyone like to explain what just happened?" she asked. She was completely confused beyond all explanation.

* * *

Harry got done explain what happened to the girls regarding his little battle with Apocalypse. There were a few parts of it that he didn't understand but he figured it out for the most part.

"So, you defeated him just like that?" Gwen asked. Harry nodded in response. The blonde girl shook her head. "I don't know, it just seems a bit…..well….."

"Anti-climatic?" Kitty chimed in happily. That caused Kara to roll her eyes at both of them.

"Really, you two sound like people on the Internet," Kara responded. "Excuse us for not putting on a show for you, if we can trash the bad guy in a minute."

"Well, it's not like we didn't get to see it anyway….I mean, Harry vanished, and then reappeared in a second, but there's supposed to be a whole bunch of stuff happening," Kitty babbled on completely. She sounded excited.

"Yes, Kang vanished and someone transported myself and Apocalypse back into the temple, where I finished him off," Harry answered. The young wizard really was trying to figure out what exactly happened there. "I don't know who sent me back but I sense something."

"Is that good or bad?" Kat wondered. She had been oddly silent up until this point.

Harry thought about it for a second before he confirmed. "There is one good and one bad. There is something that followed us through the time stream that we didn't want any part of. And there is something else that followed us through the time stream that is helping us."

"What would that be?" Jean asked.

"If I knew, we'd be in a bit better position than we are now," Harry admitted. The girls were all agreeable about that. "On the bright side, we have one major threat down."

"And you technically don't have to worry about him, because your past self already dealt with him in the future," Kat said. What she just said made a far great deal more sense in her head which spun in confusion. She scrunched up her nose and gave a deep sigh. "You know, that makes a lot more sense in my head."

"It always does," Gwen commented darkly. "Did I mention…"

"Yes, you did," Kara replied. She hovered above the ground. She expected something to happen regarding Kang but she wasn't sure what that was.

"Just making sure," Gwen said. Her eyes averted to the robed figure that Harry knocked out and promptly bound. "What exactly do we do with him?"

"Good question," Harry admitted. He saw the man groaning on the ground. His jaw was rattled and Harry lifted him up off of the ground. "I have a feeling that he knows something."

"Well if he does, he isn't talking," Kat commented in confusion.

"Broke his jaw," Kara answered. Kat's eyes widened and she nodded in response.

"Well, I guess that would be why," Kat agreed. The prisoner stared at them with utter hate. "Broke his jaw and did you give him a concussion?"

"No problem, he doesn't need to talk and I just have a feeling this is the type of guy that we don't want flapping his yap," Jean answered. She shifted her mind. "Try not to think of everything that you know."

The man struggled underneath Jean's grip. That little suggestion caused everything that he knew to bubble up to the surface.

' _Works well every time,'_ Jean thought in a triumph. She frowned when she went through this mind. She saw so many different lives and there were three souls that were the common denominator within each other.

' _Hawkman and Hawkgirl or Hawkwoman depending on the time,'_ Kara thought. _'We know how they get getting re-incarnated with each other, they got killed numerous times in tragic ways. Shayera was finally able to break the cycle.'_

' _Yes, I'm well aware of that,'_ Harry thought. He had helped her be the one to break the cycle. _'So there's a version of her here.'_

' _He thinks that he could have sacrificed them with the help of Apocalypse to ensure his immortality,'_ Jean thought. Her mind shifted through his and she got all of the information that she needed. _'And Kang has them. They were fighting Kang but they got captured. At least as far as he knows.'_

' _Well, I guess that we're going to have to go by this information,'_ Harry thought. _'Is that all?'_

' _Only that he's not too happy with you,'_ Jean answered. She gave a shadow of a smile.

' _Isn't there a line forming far around the block for that one?'_ Kitty asked in a cheeky tone of voice.

Jean didn't say anything. One psychic punch to the head of her enemy knocked him completely unconscious. He slumped to the ground, knocked out of it.

Harry smiled, he thought that went a bit more smoothly than he would have liked. There were still some things left to do.

' _So now what?'_ Kara asked.

' _Kang's gone dark, so we can't very well do anything against him until he shows up,'_ Harry thought. He smiled. _'But there's one good thing to this. I won't have to find him, he'll just come and find me.'_

Gwen's expression darkened. _'And this is a good thing for any reason, how?'_

* * *

Ravonna honestly did worry about the sanity of Kang. She watched him from afar. He was going to talk to that future version of himself is.

"You've just now figured out that he's out of his mind," Chy'era said lightly.

Ravonna tried to ignore the very real thoughts of dread that were coming through her minds. He returned wounded. She tended to his wounds. He barely gave her thanks and then returned once he was fit enough.

His obsession with Harry Potter continued to destroy him. He was not the man that he once was, even though he was deluded enough to figure out that he was something more.

"Sometimes they're never what we think they are," the winged woman added.

Ravonna grimaced when she thought about this. Her king turned into something that he wasn't. It was completely awful to think that he could have been so much more but he turned into a tyrant that ruled through power as opposed to anything else. The woman brushed the hair out of her eyes and took a step forward.

She didn't dare walk forward. She didn't dare stop and listen in. She stepped back. Fear washed over her body.

There was some dark force that infused with Kang's mind. She wasn't delusional. She knew that Kang was obsessive before. He took obsession to an entirely new and extremely unhealthy level the more that he focused on Harry Potter.

She needed to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be dragged down with Kang.

Kang was oblivious to anything that was going on around him other than his obsession.

"By the time you received this vessel from me, I would have already been destroyed," the future Kang said. "I managed to configure the module so you can receive it before everything gets wiped out of time and it will get wiped out of time."

"How do I know that this is the truth?"

"I will not lie to you and I will not sugarcoat the danger that you are in," Kang from the future commented. "The Avengers are mere thorns in our side. They have set back our well based plans through luck and circumstances but after they pass from this world, they will be nothing but a mere memory."

The future Kang looked at his past self. One could see a glow of red flickering through future Kang's eyes.

"There is always Harry Potter, he is eternal," Kang added. "If you allow him to live, your past, your present, and your future is all in peril."

The present Kang wondered what his past self was telling him. There were numerous thoughts that popped into his mind and none of them were what one would be considered good.

"Past, present, and future," Kang of the future whispered.

"Yes, I understand what I must do," present Kang commented. He knew that he had been going against this problem from the wrong angle.

"Do you?" the future Kang asked.

"Yes, I do," the present Kang responded. He was swift, decisive. He wasn't going to falter any. "I will do what I can to wipe out Harry Potter and his companions. History will never know that they exist. They will be defeated by any means necessary."

"Just as it is written, in the end, there will only be Kang," the future conqueror commented. There was malice intent in his eyes.

"Yes, there can only be one," the present Kang commented. He would grow into something more powerful than this one.

Ravonna dipped her head back into her quarters. She had heard way too much. The tone of Kang's voice was something that she would never forget hearing. She walked past the prisoner.

She moved towards a cool jug of water and downed it. The breath escaped her body when she shook her head, feeling refreshed.

Kang wasn't the man that she met all of those years ago. If he had never found that future module, he would have never gone down this dark path. She had her doubts about whether or not it was an authentic future version of Kang or not.

There were numerous doubts to be honest. The woman brushed the hair out of her head and slumped down in a chair. She was surrounded by all of the comforts that this ship offered. She could be waited on hand and foot by drones all day long. She could get pampered.

She got all of the benefits of royalty but funnily enough she felt trapped in a prison. In Kang's world, Harry Potter existed and only Harry Potter. Ravonna didn't believe that Kang's past, present, and future quite hinged on him.

But maybe it did, and Kang was the one that caused the wrath of the Star Child. She wished that he would have stayed in the distant future and not bothered with any time travel. The King grew bored with his own time though and he wished to conquer others.

That was a road that caused that chain of dominoes to be unleashed. Ravonna feared for what could happen to him.

She made a split second decision of what she needed to do. It would only need a subtle modification but this ship would deliver a beacon that would get his attention.

One way or another, this would have to end. Kang was dragging this out too long. She wanted this to finish so she could get on with her life.

Then and only end, could she find what she truly wanted. The heart wanted truly what it wanted after all.

She wondered whether or not if the heart wanted something different. Ravonna reached forward and hesitated.

"Sorry my king, but this has to end," Ravonna said. She pressed the button.

She expected Kang's guard to swoop down on her, accusing treason but much to her relief that didn't happen.

* * *

"Kang seems a tad bit obsessed with you," Kitty commented. "What if a female alternate version of yourself stood him up for a male alternate version of yourself?"

"That seems…"

"Well here me out," Kitty said. Gwen raised her hands and allowed Kitty to finish. "And he decided that he would just wipe out every single version of Harry Potter in existence. And you just happened to be the one that he focused on."

"You know, that's almost plausible," Gwen admitted. Kara gave her one of those looks. Her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, but it's pretty doubtful," Kara answered her. She doubted though that Kang remembered the reasons at all. There was just nothing but a crippling obsession towards Harry Potter. It pretty much destroyed Kang's life. "Is it just me or is it surprising that Selene hasn't made contact yet?"

"You figured that she would be in touch by now, knowing her," Jean answered. That was something that she wondered about and she was kind of curious why Selene hadn't gotten in touch. She looked towards Harry who frowned.

"Her and Sonja were off to establish the Church, and I'm sure that's something that she has a lot of attention on," Harry reminded them.

"Do you think that she has some new recruits?" Gwen asked. Kara scoffed at that.

"If it's Selene, and she didn't, I would have to say that she was losing her touch," Kara said. Not that she would say that to her face, because Selene had that way of making people look foolish.

"Technically, she wouldn't gain that touch yet, because it's the past and stuff," Kitty answered. Kara shrugged and conceded that point. Kitty looked smug that she had that point conceded to her. Jean turned towards Kitty and gave her a stern warning.

Kitty fell back in line. Kat gave a slight giggle that was very unbecoming of Kandorian royalty. But since she wasn't on Kandor anymore, she didn't feel too inclined to hold herself up to standard procedure.

"When we're done, we can continue," Harry commented. He found himself amused by this interplay very much but he wanted to move on. "And we need to keep our focus right where it belongs."

"On Kang," Gwen agreed. "Because we know that his focus is going to be on you, the obsessive nutjob that he is."

One of the pieces of equipment in their hide out pinged. Gwen was the first one to walk over towards it. She frowned.

"Someone is trying to send a message to us," Gwen commented. "It isn't much of a message though."

She tried to see if she could unscramble what was sent with what equipment they could have. There were a few things on Kat's ship that helped them, combined with the equipment that they liberated from Gath's fortresses.

"But, the good news is, I think that it might be coming from Kang's ship," Gwen said. She tried to follow the signal back discreetly. "Whoever sent this wanted us to know it was being sent. And they didn't want anyone in the ship to know that it was being sent."

"That's really good then," Harry answered. His frown deepened when he looked towards Gwen. "So how…?"

"We follow the yellow brick road," Gwen commented. She locked onto her Extremis powers which was good in help to jump start the system. "Kang is in a pocket dimension but the access point is not far from here."

"I thought that the plan was to let him come to us," Kara said. She wasn't really complaining, just making an observation.

Harry's answer pretty much summed up everything in a nutshell. "You know what, plans change."

Kara let out a light whistle. "Right, of course they do."

The party was off to see what trouble they can get into. Kang thought that time was on their side. In his arrogance, he was too obsessed with Harry Potter that he didn't even consider the possibility of treason.

"So, do you have any idea who sent the distress signal?" Gwen asked.

' _I have my ideas,'_ Harry replied. He wasn't going to say anything further but he had ideas.

* * *

Kang prepared for war against his greatest enemy. The one that his past, present, and future hinged on. The one and only Harry Potter.

"Prepare to locate him," Kang told the computer. He could hear the sounds of combat from down below.

"No need to Kang, he's right in front of you," Harry said.

Kang turned around and saw him standing there. His taunting green eyes looked down at him. Kang couldn't believe the ego this young man standing there. If he had not been distracted by that, he would have asked why he was standing there.

"Past, present, and future, it all hinges on my defeat of you in this combat arena," Kang said. He stood across from Harry Potter. "If the circumstances would have been different, we could have been allies. We are very much alike."

"That's a matter of your opinion," Harry replied. He squared off with Kang. This was the moment of truth for him and the moment of truth for Kang. Both of them locked eyes with each other. Time stood still when he approached him.

"My opinion is that you need to die now."

He blasted Harry but Harry was quicker than one of his faster weapons.

' _Gwen, do you think you can take out his armor?'_ Harry asked. He distracted Kang. It wasn't hard because his focus was on Harry.

' _Gladly,'_ Gwen commented. Kang's ship was completely disabled right now so there was no way that he was going to flash out of there.

Harry kept Kang busy while Gwen did her magic. The young wizard dodged Kang's attempt to impale him.

"You focused on the past so much that you destroyed your future," Harry commented. He avoided Kang's attempts to further impale him. Harry ducked and dodged the razor sharp blades when they flew towards him. "Obsession has been your downfall, just as it has been the downfall of many others."

"Stand still and fight!" Kang yelled at the top of his lungs. He rushed Harry but Harry dodged out of the way.

"You know, I'd just keep moving and win," Harry said. He smiled when he realized that Kang was making some rather stupid mistakes in his rage. "Did I mention how amusing it is when a criminal is the one that defeats himself?"

Kang slammed his fist towards the side of the ship.

Harry could see a pair of eyes watching from the distance. It didn't seem to be a looming threat.

"I can't allow you to defeat me, I'll lose everything!" Kang yelled. He went for one last ditch effort. It was almost a murder-suicide type thing.

He might fall but he was taking Harry Potter with him. Kang's teeth gritted as he prepared for the end.

The only problem was that he lost complete control of his suit. Two energy daggers appeared in Harry's hands and he flung them at him.

Kang screamed in fury when he was struck by one of them. It caused his armor to heat up with energy and explode. It caused him to land down onto the ground.

"Divert all power to transportation unit and escape," Kang replied.

"I'm sorry, your armor is not responding, please reboot and try again," a somewhat taunting voice said from within the armor.

Harry nailed Kang hard with a punch. Kang rolled over and grabbed a miniature energy blaster from the ground. He tried to fire at Harry but Harry dodged it and the energy blew a hole into Kang's ship.

Gravity became undone on the ship. Kang flew high into the air and smacked with a sickening thud on the top of the ship. He struggled to lower himself down.

Harry was able to fly over the pull of gravity. He reached up and knocked Kang out with a huge magically enhanced punch.

Kang slammed down onto the ground. The wind was completely knocked out of him.

Harry saw the module that contained the future Kang and he disabled it with his heat vision. There was something far more dangerous to that then he was seeing at the time.

"And now, it ends for you," Harry answered. He lifted Kang up off of the ground and hurled him down hard.

Kang smacked off of the ground with a solid thud and he was down. The suit engerized him and he vaporized right before Harry's very eyes.

"I hope that was entertaining enough," Harry commented. Kitty and Gwen turned up first at his back and then Kara, Jean, and Kat followed.

"Well it'd do, but you'd have to really be there to see it," Kitty admitted. Gwen nodded in response.

Harry turned around and saw the person that was standing in the shadows.

"You can come out now," Kara said to her. "We won't bite, unless you ask us very nicely to do so."

She figured that it was a female; it was always a female with Harry. At least a hundred and ten percent of the time it was some kind of female.

The woman stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Queen Ravonna. This proved to be extremely interesting considering that there was a past version of her currently in stasis at the Fortress.

"Har-Zod, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ravonna," Harry said. She didn't look too surprised that he knew who he was. She was at the tender mercy of Harry and his girls though.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 12th** **, 2015.**


	11. Royal Jackpot

**Chapter Eleven: Royal Jackpot.**

* * *

 

Ravonna waited nervously when she looked at Har-Zod and his group. All of them looked a lot larger than life in person than they did in the archival images.

"So, Queen Ravonna," Harry answered. He looked over the woman and she looked gorgeous. And Kang ignored her for him. Even as someone who had a high opinion of himself, Harry had to admit that was completely stupid of him.

She stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "My lord."

She kneeled down before and looked him in the eye. Kara and Gwen looked at her with series of wicked smiles.

' _This one is pretty obedient, isn't she?'_ Gwen asked. She would have rubbed her hands together with glee if it didn't make her look like a super villain. _'She would be an excellent addition to our little group, wouldn't she?'_

' _Then again, what women wouldn't be?'_ Kara asked. She already looked pretty nice on her knees. She looked quite nice in fact. She looked down towards her and grinned. She looked absolutely perfect on her knees, worshipping her god. Well she would later.

"You may rise to your feet," Harry told her. Ravonna got up to her feet. The smile crossing her face was bright and vibrant. "Ravonna, I must thank you for you being the one to raise the alarm and signal us here. Kang would have done un-reparable damage to the time stream and wrecked things. He already has, another version of him."

Ravonna hung her head in shame. "Yes, I understand that, my lord. I wish to say that things would have ended up differently. My leader….well he grew too obsessed with one goal and that poisoned him. Obsession is not healthy."

"No, it isn't," Harry agreed. He could see her eyes flittering with determination. He leaned forward and extended his arm to grasp her hand. She flinched and then relaxed. "It has cost him much and it would have cost him you."

"It had cost him me," Ravonna corrected him. She stepped forward towards him. His hand wrapped around hers offered confort. "For the longest time I stood by and justified what he did. I thought that he was bringing order to the universe, but he brings chaos."

"We all can have blind spots," Jean informed her. Ravonna nodded her head. "But…..you cannot return to the future."

"Why can't I?" Ravonna asked. This entire bit of news perplexed her.

Harry grabbed her by the hand and led her over. He thought that he could access the logs to Kang's ship. They would still be relevant. It would help him explain this.

"Fortress of Solitude, 2006," Harry commented. He realized that Kang's ship would be a valuable resource if they were in a pinch. Although he would be unwise to rely on it.

Ravonna heard of the Fortress of Solitude naturally, who hadn't? She wondered why they were accessing information about that. Seconds later, she got an answer in the most grisly way possible.

Her jaw hung open when she saw the image. The stasis chamber in the middle of the Fortress contained her. She looked so pale, so worn, so weak. It almost sickened her to see her in this state.

"This is the end result of Kang's obsession, and it's a good thing that we stopped him now while the time was right," Harry replied. He squeezed her hand. He really did understand that this was a lot for her to take in.

"I….." Ravonna said. This was a lot for her to take in and Harry and the girls understood that. The woman looked at her future self. "So….what happens to me now?"

"I'm sure that you have some amount of longevity," Kara commented. Ravonna turned over her shoulder and gave Kara one of the crossest looks someone could muster.

"I do, but I doubt that it will do me much good given the circumstances," Ravonna replied. She held onto Harry. "So, now what happens?"

"We move forward and we move on," Harry said. With Apocalypse defeated and Kang put out of commission, at least for now, they could move forward.

Harry didn't want to say that Kang was defeated. This particular version of Kang might have been defeated. There were alternate versions of him through different timelines that would have rose up to cause him fits.

"Is the Church real?" Ravonna asked.

"Yes, it's very real," Kara commented to her. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe we should take you there and show you around?"

Ravonna could barely hide the smile on her face. She would have liked to see if the legends were true.

"There is one prisoner on this ship, the male Thanagarian….he didn't make it, but he tends to die first nine times out of ten according to history," Ravonna said. She knew a fair bit about the past, present, and future.

She realized that according to these logs, Harry Potter and this party vanished in 2006 and never returned. She wasn't about to bring that up though.

Gwen looked at her strangely and Ravonna cleared her throat. "She is down on the level below, let me show you."

Ravonna lead the group downwards to the cell. They spotted Chay'ra chained up to the wall. She tried to shift out of her bindings but she couldn't quite make it.

"Hello, Chay'ra," Harry replied.

She looked into his eyes. There was something about him that she recognized.

"We're here to get you out of here," Kara said. She lazily snapped the chains with ease and got her out of here.

"We're going to need to check her up to make sure that she's fine," Jean replied.

"I'm fine," Chay'ra protested. She leaned forward and winced. "Just a little bit sore, but it will pass."

"Let's get you back first, and we'll explain everything," Harry said. Ravonna stood behind him, nervously watching the woman from the shadows.

"A much better option," Chay'ra told her. Ravonna blinked and nodded at her abrupt statement.

* * *

 

Chay'ra stretched out. She felt like she was in that ship for years and given the nature of how time and space flowed around Kang's ship, that wasn't too much of a stretch. She made her way around the quarters they set up.

Kara was the one that was leading her. It was really odd to see a past version of Shayera here but she took it in stride. Given how many versions of herself she had met, she took it mostly in stride. "So, it isn't much…."

"Give the place that I came from, it's just as well," she commented. She appreciated the training area that she came across a bag. She really needed something to take her aggression out on.

Chay'ra walked forward and she started to hammer the bag. It was pretty durable and she smiled.

"Well, it seems like that you have some pent up aggressions," Gwen commented. She forgot how intense she could be.

"I've been on that ship, you beat me to the punch of punching out Kang," Chay'ra said. She didn't really want to focus on the fact that her companion died. Mostly because she had plenty of time to come to terms with it.

And she was more than used to it. When one of them died, the other recalled that it was part of the cycle of life. Their memories were clear when they found each other in the new cycle. The woman recalled that repetitive nature. She hammered the side of the bag.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kitty commented.

"No, don't apologize, I was an idiot who got captured," she replied. She kept hammering on the bag. She was surprised that it didn't rip apart. These bags normally did. "But now, I just got to wait until the next cycle."

"You know it doesn't have to be that way."

Harry stepped up from behind her. She turned around and her eyes locked onto him. This was the first time that she got a proper look.

"I wish that it wouldn't be that way," Chay'ra commented. She shrugged her shoulders. Harry walked towards her. "But I've been looking for ways to reverse the curse over numerous lifetimes. It's never happened."

"It may someday, you got to the have faith," Harry answered her.

She looked at him. She felt a stronger pull towards him than she did her mate. Her advice that she gave to Ravonna rang true her mind. The heart wanted what it wanted but sometimes it wanted something different after time.

"You're strong, so…" Chay'ra said. She turned back around and whatever she was going to say was lost. She kept hammering at the bag again.

"Don't worry, take out all of your aggressions, it's pretty durable," Harry said.

"I noticed," Chay'ra said. She punctuated her words with a punch. "And thank you."

"There's no problem, but you should be thanking Ravonna," Harry answered. Speaking of the devil, the woman made her way down the hallway.

"Some of Kang's ships may still be in the area," she informed him. There was a second where Harry blinked. "And I think that we both know of the consequences if we just allow the ships to linger around."

"Especially given that there are some really dangerous parties that would give their right arm to get their hands on the ship," Harry replied. Kitty and Gwen looked at him, the eagerness in their eyes couldn't be beat. Harry allowed himself a dry chuckle. "And I'm sure that there are a few people in my party who would love to get their hands on some of the technology and see how it works."

"If that isn't true, I don't know what is," Kat answered. She was amused at both Gwen and Kitty. They looked like little girls that were parked out in front of a candy store.

"Then, I believe that we have a lot to discuss," Harry answered. He turned around and Kat, Kara, Kitty, and Gwen all followed him and Ravonna. "We need to figure out a battle plan to get onto these ships and collect all of the technology."

"Oh, it should be fun to go raiding!" Kara yelled. Kat looked at her descendant. "Trust me, you're going to have a lot of fun doing this."

"I wouldn't doubt that I am," Kat said. She allowed a soft giggle to escape from her mouth. It was unbecoming of Kandorian royalty.

' _Jean, do you think that you could keep an eye on Chay'ra?'_ Harry projected to her.

' _Of course, I can,'_ Jean thought. She figured that would be the case somehow.

' _We should be back in a little bit, Ravonna is going to lead us to the ships, but we got to make sure we have all of them,'_ Harry thought.

' _So the plan is to salvage what we can use and destroy what's redundant, right?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Right in one,'_ Harry answered. He was pleased that Gwen was with the program but then again, she always was. _'So, let's do this.'_

Chay'ra stole a look at the group. She had thinly veiled amusement in her eyes. She was left alone with Jean and she continued to work on the bag.

"So, are you working out your aggressions well?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I could use a sparring partner though," Chay'ra said. She looked over the other redhead. "Are you up for it?"

"I believe that I can indulge you," Jean commented and she rose to her feet. "Harry has taught me a lot about how to fight, well him, among others. Long story, but I'm sure."

"There will be plenty of time to tell me later, I'm sure," Chay'ra commented, a soft smile flickering over her features. "So, Harry, he has quite the way with women, doesn't he?"

Jean's lips curled into a knowing smile. "You're telling me."

The two of them went into a battle stance and they prepared the spar with each other.

* * *

 

' _So, I don't mean to be the one to like bring up the elephant in the room, but what happened to all of the alternate versions of Kang?'_ Kitty asked.

Harry thought that was a good point. He turned towards Ravonna to asked her the question. "What happened to the alternate versions of Kang?"

Ravonna looked thoughtful for a second but she came up what she assumed to be the most accurate explanation. "Once Kang disappeared, all of his doubles must have. They might come back but they're going to have to find this place first."

"The ships are giving off some low levels of energy, but not nearly enough for someone to track them in," Gwen answered. She decided that it would be best to begin at the beginning of the chain. "At least, I hope that it won't be enough for someone to track."

"No, I doubt that very much," Ravonna replied. The woman was not certain but she had a pretty good idea what kind of defenses Kang's ships might have. "It would be better off if I…..was the one that allowed us to enter this ship."

She pressed her hand on the side of the ship. The ship obviously reacted to her very nicely and clicked open to allow their way in. It was extremely impressive.

"Good idea that we brought you along," Kat said. She didn't think too much of their chances of being able to navigate through these ships without the added help.

"Guess we just need someone who has the right touch," Kara replied. There were many nods on all sides in confirmation.

Everyone approached the ship. It was odd to see things so dead and sterile. Normally these ships were a hub for technology but now it seemed like there was really nothing going on here.

"The computers would be the best place to start," Harry told Gwen. She nodded in response.

"Right, I'm on it," Gwen said. She used her powers to try and hack through the computers to see what was on them.

"Be careful, you might not like what you find," Ravonna warned them.

Gwen was going to allow a moment of protest there but Harry cleared his throat. "She does have a point. The less we know about our fates, the less clouded our judgments would be."

"But wouldn't knowing more be a good thing?" Kitty asked.

Kara shook her head. "Not necessarily. It would just complicate the issue and just land us one extremely big headache. No one wants that, you know."

"Right, but….yeah I guess that I can see why that would be kind of confusing," Kitty agreed. Perhaps she just thought that it would be cool to say so.

"Well there is a storage of Kree weaponry on here," Gwen commented. She looked like Christmas had come early. "And there are some components that are Kryptonian."

"He must have salvaged some things that don't belong to him during his time travels," Kara said. Her arms folded over her chest angrily.

"Easy, Kara, we're here and we're going to take back what is ours," Harry told her.

Kara stepped forward. She had a pretty good idea where to look. She thought that she resembled the humming of a fresh Kryptonian power crystal.

She placed her hands and tore open the top of the console. The glowing blue crystal poked through the top and she ran her finger over it. The blonde smiled when she looked it over. One could say that her excitement hit a fever pitch.

"So, are you excited?" Kat asked. She stopped and that was a pretty amazing site. She could feel the power of the crystal that flowed through her. Stunning might have described what she felt. Actually it was a perfect way. "Then again, it is a good way to power up some of the components of my ship that I salvaged."

"We yank this, this entire ship could go down," Kara warned them.

"We'll save the crystal for last then," Harry answered. He had a few ways to keep the crystal from falling out of rather uneven hands in the meantime.

"Some of the means that Kang must have used to get his hands on everything, they're just…" Gwen said. Her words trailed off.

"Yes, I agree," Ravonna responded. She wasn't going to mince words very well. She knew that he had a lot of things to handle for. "And I stood back and…"

Harry placed his finger on her lip and silenced her. The queen looked into his eyes.

"You knew no other options," Harry told her.

"Ignorance isn't an excuse for malice," she answered. Harry looked towards her. "It all starts with the best of intentions but it leads to the worst of results."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Gwen commented wisely. Ravonna nodded her head and sighed long and hard.

"Precisely," Ravonna agreed. She wished that it was one thing that they had learned throughout history.

She wondered how someone like Har-Zod could even look at her. He was a wise young man and should become someone that would lead them into a new golden age.

Ravonna battled with herself about how to explain the anomaly to him. He should have existed past 2006 but he didn't. He just vanished and the world after that plunged into chaos. The was an Earth shattering event by the end of 2012.

Kang misread the signs. He always misread the signs. He caused Apocalypse to begin his rise in his vain attempts to stop this. And he would end up causing a multi-verse shattering event that would affect numerous lives.

"Next ship," she commented. She didn't really want say any more than that. Her breath escaped her body and she relaxed a little bit. "That's everything on this one."

' _Do you get the feeling that there's something that she isn't telling us?'_ Kara thought.

' _You heard what she said, there's some things that we're better off not knowing,'_ Gwen thought. She frowned. _'Knowing us, we'll figure it out before too long anyway, whether we want to learn it or not.'_

' _If that isn't the truth,'_ Harry answered with an exasperated sigh. He lead his girls off in another direction and prepared to plot his next move.

* * *

 

Ravonna would have to say that was a particularly successful raid in all ways. The woman shacked up in a room that was fit for royalty, if she had to say so herself. She frowned. In some ways, she felt that it was far more than she deserved for what she enabled.

She wasn't making a complaint, any more than she was making an observation. The woman dressed in a nice white shirt and a pair of tight black pants. Her brown hair hung down her face and obscured her brown eyes. She was well endowed in many ways but she didn't get the attention that she wanted for a long time.

The Queen, well ex-Queen technically considering it was a future that she couldn't go back to, thought about this for a long time. She realized that she wanted a lot more out of life than she was getting right now. The young man who went just across the hallway from her gave the perfect opportunity for that fresh start. Her chest inhaled and exhaled when she situated herself. Her legs crossed over each other and she waited.

It was more than worth the wait quite frankly. There were some footsteps that approached her.

"Thank you for being in touch, I'm sure that I'll see you really soon. I'm sure that the Church is coming along nicely and as it should. Yes, I know, there's some business that I have to take care of here. Kara, Kitty, Kat, and Gwen are having a fun time sorting through all of Kang's toys. I'm sure that will keep them occupied for a few hours. You know what it's like for that lot, they got to keep constructive, otherwise they'll be in trouble. Yeah, talk to you later, love, bye."

Ravonna returned back to her book and she acted like she wasn't just listening to her host's conversation. That would be really rude and unbecoming of her.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ravonna said. The door opened and Harry entered. "Har-Zod, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please, it's Harry, or Har, Har-Zod seems too formal," Harry told her.

"Right," Ravonna commented. "But isn't it Har-Rell in some…"

"Don't think about it too much," Harry said to her. There was a bit of a teasing smile. "I talked to Selene and we might have solved the solution of you not being able to travel through time without destroying you."

Ravonna wondered if the legends were true. She didn't dare hope that they were. There were times where she could stick her foot in her mouth.

"Are you…"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered to her. He approached her. "I think that it would be best to stay at the Church and when we caught up to present time, perhaps we can figure out how to solve the problem regarding your pre-time skip self."

"Right, it would be weird if two of me are running around, but that really isn't too weird for you, is it?" Ravonna asked. She looked up towards him. "Why did you not just put me under ground with Kang?"

"Because, you did the right thing, in the end," Harry said. He looked her directly in the eyes. She smiled at him. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"It counts for a whole lot," she admitted. She had some ideas of what she wanted to do next. Her gaze locked onto his eyes. "So….?"

"Obviously you're going to need some added insurance to ensure that you remain one with the time stream," Harry told her. Ravonna's eyes locked onto his.

"Are the legends true?" she asked him. She tried not to sound too desperate or needy. There was a sense of curiosity regarding certain things. Was it true? She would find out in a matter of moments, she had a feeling.

"You're going to have to be more specific, there are a few legends about me," Harry told her.

Ravonna grew a bit red in the cheeks and managed to return herself to a moment of clarity. "Regarding your essence, does it have the ability…"

"To preserve women and allow them to retain eternal youth?" Harry asked. Ravonna nodded her head. He was glad that they got to this point, even though it was in a roundabout way. "Yes, it does, Ravonna."

"Oh, well we better get started," Ravonna said. She didn't waste any time. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him what pretty much amounted to a passionate kiss.

He returned fire with an equally fiery kiss of his own. This princess had been backed up for a long time.

"Just relax, and let me guide you through it," Harry whispered. He ran his hand down her back and she squirmed against it. "It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Ravonna replied. Harry slowly ran his finger down her body and pushed her back onto the bed.

The tight white shirt was pulled off to reveal that she had gone braless underneath. Harry smiled, he was going to enjoy this.

Harry started at the side of her neck and started to kiss her. He could feel her body heat up underneath him from all of the pent up lust that was just building up after all of this time.

Ravonna could feel his mouth pleasure her. This excited her. He kept kissing all the way down her body. His mouth continued its tour down her body.

"Let's get these pants off of you, they look constraining."

Ravonna wasn't going to argue with that. Her beautiful legs were exposed. Her pussy was smooth to the touch, with only a strip of dark hair coming down it. The young man ran his finger down her gushing slit.

Her nipples hardened when he slowly kissed her right inner thigh. He did the left.

"You have no idea how much I want this," Ravonna said. Harry leaned forward in response and bumped his nose against her clit. The slight jolt caused her to twitch and shake on the bed.

"I have a pretty good idea," Harry said.

Harry's tongue pushed deep into her dripping cunt. This was one of the many things Ravonna looked forward to. She wanted to find out whether or not Har-Zod's legendary oral talents were as great as the stories said they were.

"I hope that this meets your expectations," Harry hissed in her pussy. Her hips thrashed up and down and she came extremely hard into his mouth. "But I'm guessing because of your reaction, it more than meets your expectations."

Ravonna placed her hands down on the back of Harry's head. He continued to rake his tongue into her pussy. She felt it was vibrating it into her at super speed. That caused her to lose all sense of herself when his tongue kept working back and forth into her.

"Yes," she groaned. His tongue kept working her over. She thought that she was going to explode with the pleasure that he offered her.

Her dripping hot cunt worked its way towards his tongue. He kept lapping her up and she grinded her hot pussy towards him. The woman breathed in when his tongue drove itself deep into her pussy. Each thrust of his tongue caused her loins to size up with more pleasure.

His mouth kept working her over and Ravonna placed her hands down onto the back of his head. She came hard again.

"So, are you ready for the next round?" Harry asked.

Ravonna sat up and she embraced Harry. Her breasts pressed against his chest when she heatedly kissed him. She used her legs to roll him over.

He allowed her to roll him over.

"Just take your time," Harry encouraged her. He could tell that this had been an extremely long time for her and this could hurt if she didn't time this right.

"Right," Ravonna agreed. She nodded in response when she wrapped her hand around his tool and ran it all over. It hardened in her grip and she smirked when she kept playing with his tool.

The hardness grew underneath the palm of her hand. All she had to do was keep stroking it hard and it would be hers. The woman rubbed her dripping hot pussy over his massive tool.

With one fell swoop, she pushed herself down onto his rod. It stretched out her pussy in ways she could only dream about.

Ravonna felt a little bit of pain at first. She felt extremely tight. She decided to work his rod with the grace and the dignity that royalty, well ex-royalty, needed to do. Harry helped encourage what she was doing by reaching up. He touched her breasts and played with them.

The brunette woman rocked her hips down onto him. Her ride continued when she worked herself up into a fever pitch.

Harry sat up and allowed her to come hard. Her dripping hot cunt wrapped around his tool when she spiked herself down onto him.

He started to play with her nipples.

"What's the matter, are those sensitive?" Harry asked her. Ravonna threw her head back when Harry lightly ran his finger over her right nipple and then her left nipple.

"Yes," Ravonna begged him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her.

"You damn know well it is," she groaned. Her hot pussy clenched his rod when she came down onto him. She hung onto the back of his neck and she came down onto him hard.

That was a mistake to mention that for Harry ravenously attacked her nipples. The dark haired queen came down onto his hard rod when it entered her dripping snatch. Her pussy clenched him hard when she rode him up and down.

"A great ride, a really great ride," she begged. Her breathing continued to escalate when she wrapped around his tool and she pushed down onto his rod.

Kitty poked her head through the door and saw Ravonna ride Harry with a reckless abandon. Her dripping hot pussy clenched around him and Kitty watched. She pushed her hand down her pants and played with herself to this alluring sight.

"That's so hot," Kitty whispered.

' _Yes, just wait, you'll be in the middle of it in a second,'_ Harry thought. Kitty stopped and was surprised. She fell into the room with her pants halfway down. _'Nice one.'_

' _I should have known that I wouldn't be able to pull one off of you,'_ Kitty said. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her breasts ached and they begged to be played with.

Ravonna came down onto Harry's tool. She impaled himself onto him and panted. Her eyes glazed over with lust and want. She needed him inside her. The woman drove into him deeper.

"Are you staying with me?" Harry asked her.

Ravonna nodded up and down. She was going to stay with him to the very end. Her pussy clutched him. His rod parted her walls.

Harry's balls tightened. Her wet pussy felt really good and now it was time to offer her something in return for the pleasure he received.

Not before he made her cum one more time. His touch threw her completely over the age. He touched her nipples when he touched her. She squealed when he touched her again and again. The woman worked her hips down upon him.

His manhood slammed into her and he shot his load into her pussy. Ravonna nearly passed out from the pleasure when he launched a load into her pussy.

She felt a glow fill through her body and she was pretty sure that it was working. The woman dropped down onto the bed.

Harry beckoned Kitty to come over.

"Go pay tribute to our newest collective member," Harry whispered to her. He slapped her on the ass to encourage her.

Kitty didn't have to be told twice. She got on her hands and knees and slowly sauntered so she was between Ravonna's legs.

She kissed her belly button and Kitty licked her talented tongue down. Her little tongue played with Ravonna's pussy.

Kitty felt his throbbing manhood at the edge of her entrance. Her lips parted and allowed him inside her. The brunette's dripping hot pussy clenched his tool with her sheath.

Ravonna whimpered when she felt Kitty's talented brush against her dripping pussy. The young brunette really had a good mouth on her. Ravonna's pussy pushed up when Kitty kept working it over.

Her moans escalated because of Harry hammering her from behind. Her tight pussy closed around his tool when she milked his incoming thrusts. Harry placed his hands on either side of her waist when he kept pumping into her from behind.

The brunette gave a throaty moan when she could feel Harry's throbbing manhood enter her. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

Harry decided that he had a renewed fury when he kept pumping into her. Her dripping hot cunt brushed his manhood when she brought it into her.

He grunted when he rammed into her from behind. Harry cupped her breast and squeezed it. She moaned when he continued to play with her.

An orgasm built up. Her tight body had the ability to do that. The fact Ravonna's moans increased. She craved sex and she couldn't get enough from it. The backup she had was astounding.

Harry kept working onto her. He was getting so close that he could feel himself build up. His balls ached with the pleasure that he had. He was close to unloading in her, he had a feeling. He thrust into her body.

The young man launched his roaring load into her body. He held onto her waist and pumped into her body. He launched his load deep into her body. Each rocket launch of cum filled her up when he splashed into her.

"My turn," Ravonna said. She spread her legs apart, and Kitty rolled over.

Harry's manhood pushed into her again and he decided that he would need to give her a couple more doses, just to make sure.

She screamed for the heavens. He decided that she hadn't seen nothing yet.

"Just relax, we've got plenty of time," Harry said. He kissed her as he pulled out and pushed back into her.

"I can hardly wait," she whimpered. She could feel him go into her. Both of them building up an orgasm with each other.

Kitty was off to the side of the bed, diddling herself but Harry would take care of her. The girls switching out so neither burned out was just another evening for him.

* * *

 

Jean waited inside of Harry's room. She just got out of the shower after an intense sparring session with Chay'ra. Her hair was dripping wet and there was a towel wrapped around her. That towel was the only thing that she was wearing.

She frowned. There was a sense that there was something that was near her somewhere. That confused a part of her. She didn't know what they could be.

Harry entered his room and smiled.

"So, you visited Ravonna, didn't you?" Jean asked. The only thing that she could do was give him a knowing smile. "I suspect that she jumped at the chance to jump you."

"She was that transparent, wasn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, only a little bit," Jean commented. She moved towards him and practically sat herself on her lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her body and held her in.

"You feel that there's something in the air, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Jean agreed. She could feel that there was something in the air. She felt Harry's finger slowly brush against her hair and play with it. "It feels familiar but at the same time, it feels like it's something different. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea, confusing as it might be," Harry said. He could tell that Jean was worked up and it was unwise to allow her to leave her without attention. "Ravonna will be a good part of the Church, and we'll check in with her and the others when we do the time jumps."

"So, what about Chay'ra?" Jean asked. "Because she presents…..an intriguing problem."

"I'm sure that the timeline has a way of fixing things like that," Harry said. "Perhaps she doesn't die and become reincarnated, but she just grows into the Shayera that we know in our timeline over all."

"I agree with Gwen, sometimes I'd just rather not think about time travel," Jean said. She turned around and she straddled Harry's lap. She slowly worked off the buttons of his shirt. "We better get this off of you soon, otherwise, I'd burn it off."

Harry chuckled, he could tell. He reached underneath Jean's towel.

"And I can tell that you're about as ready for this as I am," Jean whispered. She leaned towards him and gave him a slight kiss on his lips.

The heat increased between the two of them.

"There are at least two parties involved, one good and one malicious, hopefully we can figure out what is what," Jean said. Harry slowly pulled down her towel and cupped her right breast. "There are more questions than answers."

"Since when is that new?" Harry asked. He pushed her back onto the bed and removed the towel completely from her.

"But we can deal with that later, "Jean said. She used her foot to rub on the bulge on the other side of Harry's pants. She could feel it grow underneath her efforts.

She undid his pants and they were about ready to go to the next level.

"Harry, are you in here?" Chay'ra asked.

"Yes, Chay'ra do come in,' Jean said. Mischief flashed through her eyes.

The door opened.

* * *

**To Be Continued On February 14th** **, 2015.**


	12. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Twelve: A Chance Encounter.**

* * *

 

Chay'era made her way down the hallway. She was in the midst of an intense sparring session with Jean earlier and the redhead really got in her head. The woman kept walking down the hallway. Her heart raced.

There was another matter and that was regarding Harry Potter. Well he was under many names and she heard Kang rant about them in detail. She was glad that she never had to hear Kang again. If she ever did, it would be all too soon.

She was so used to dealing with hardship that there was a part of her that just decided to deal with it. She kept moving forward with swift determination. Her heart kept beating across her chest when she walked forward.

The winged warrior woman wanted to talk to Harry. There was only one issue with this. She didn't know where Harry's room was. This place seemed a lot bigger than she was pretty sure that it really was. All she could do was look around for it.

She decided to bite the bullet and bite her pride to ask someone. She noticed one of Harry's Alphas making her way to the hallway. Kara was just hanging out.

"Hey, Chay'era, do you need anything?" Kara asked. Her attention turned on the woman. It was obvious that she was wrestling with her own pride. "Don't worry, you've had a rough time and we're here to help."

Chay'era was really glad that she brought up this point. Despite her pride, she was really grateful with the help that Kara or any of the other girls gave her.

"Do you think that you can point to Harry's room?" she asked. She met Kara's eyes.

"Just this way, you can't miss it," Kara commented with a smile. It was a knowing one. She pretty much knew what Harry and Jean were about to do and she was setting up Chay'era for this.

"Right," Chay'era said. She smiled and looked at the beautiful young Kryptonian. "Thank you."

The woman stepped forward and made her way down the hallway. She stood outside the door. Given what she wanted to do, she wondered if she was going a little bit too fast. The woman lifted her hand up and she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jean's voice called from the other side of the door.

Chay'era entered the room and stepped inside. She crossed into the room and frowned when she stepped towards them.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Chay'era asked.

"No, not really, we haven't really started," Jean said. Her shirt was still halfway up and the underside of her breasts. The redhead turned towards the other one. "Sit down….don't be a stranger. We won't bite, unless you really want it."

Chay'era gave them a smile and she crossed forward. Her knees knocked together when she approached them. She sat down on the bed and she really felt that she was placed between the two of them.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

Chay'era found it amusing. That seemed to be the most simple questions to answer in the world. But it seemed to be pretty loaded.

"Loaded question?" Harry asked her.

Chay'era frowned and she nodded at him in response. "Yes, given all of the circumstances, it is a pretty loaded question."

"So, how are you really dealing with what happened?" Harry asked. Chay'era eyed him and she looked thoughtful. "I know, I just ask all the loaded questions but…"

"You know me, or rather what I will become in another timeline," Chay'era answered. She looked into his bright green eyes and she could see that much. It was actually rather obvious from there. Harry raised his eyebrow towards her. "And…..well, things are getting a bit awkward now, aren't they?"

Jean frowned. She leaned towards Chay'era and looked into her deep green eyes. "Things are about as awkward as you want to make them. And exactly how awkward do you want to make it?"

"Well, I've lived several lives and you're just proof that I'll live a few more of them, each of them marked by tragedy," Chay'era commented.

"Yes, I can see how that will weigh on a person," Jean commented. She leaned towards her. Her hand placed on her hair and he lightly ran through her hair. "The Phoenix Force…..there were many avatars that held it in the past. And those avatars…..let's just say that they've seen things that are really horrifying."

Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"I see many different lives, even though they're not my life," Jean said. She looked at her. "It's both the same and not the same, if you know what I mean."

"I've got a good idea," Chay'era answered. She looked at Harry. There were a few things that went through her mind. She frowned deeply when she looked into his green eyes. There was something that flashed through them. Was it power? Was it something else? She didn't really know. "So, there's only one thing to do."

She leaned towards him and it was obvious what she wanted right now. The woman's lips pressed intensely against his lips.

"I hope you don't mind one more," Chay'era said when she leaned back. "Because, I really need this, and by really need this, I mean I really, really need this."

She stroked Harry's abs and smiled when she went down. She looked towards Jean and Jean smiled towards her.

"Go for it."

"Yes, I concur," Harry replied to her.

Chay'era dropped down onto her knees. His throbbing cock stood out for her. The redhead wrapped her hand around his tool when she slowly stroked him. He hardened underneath her hand when she worked him up and down.

She leaned on in and placed her lips on the tip of his cock. Her tongue slowly worked over his manhood.

Jean decided to add to the fun. She dipped down between his legs and slowly licked his balls.

Harry groaned with both redheads working him over. The combination of their hot mouths kept working him over. Jean kissed his balls.

' _Go for it,'_ Jean encouraged her.

"Yes, do it," Harry agreed. Chay'era made her mouth wrap around him. She never had something this long and hard in her mouth.

She felt him grow into her mouth. She slurped his manhood when she kept working away at him. She could feel it grow into the depths of her mouth harder. The hard rod spiked into her mouth and the woman brought her into her mouth.

"Just wait," Harry grunted. He placed his hands on the back of her head. He guided his manhood deeper into her mouth when she kept pumping him into her mouth. She opened her mouth up wide when she inhaled him into her mouth. "You're going to get your reward."

Chay'era felt Jean's telekinetic abilities to tempt her clit. That gave her the encouragement that she needed when she went down onto Harry. His throbbing cock went deep into her mouth. The woman wrapped her mouth around him when she brought him deep into her mouth. Harry reached towards her and grunted.

He launched his load into her mouth. Chay'era leaned back and she accepted his cum into her mouth. It fired into her in a rapid fire fury.

Chay'era got up to her feet. She felt completely dazed when she felt Harry's cum flow down the back of her throat.

"That's a bit of a mess," Jean whispered. She grabbed the side of her face and kissed her on the lips. "Let me help, honey."

Chay'era closed her eyes and Jean sexily made out with her. Her tongue pushed into Chay'era's mouth.

' _Just let back Harry, I'll get her ready for you,'_ Jean encouraged her mate.

Harry did and his throbbing manhood extended out. He could feel his balls want relief. He watched Jean slowly strip off Chay'era's clothes. Her nice breasts exposed first and then it came down. Her dripping hot pussy lips with red hair showed him what she had. She had an extremely fit and tight body.

' _Time for Harry to ruin you,'_ Jean mentally whispered in Chay'era's mind.

Chay'era made her way over towards Harry. His throbbing cock edged towards her entrance. She closed her eyes when his manhood brushed against her dripping slit. The redhead woman closed her eyes when Harry was close to enter her.

"Please take me."

Harry grabbed her hips and he pushed her down onto him. His throbbing manhood entered her body. Chay'era closed her eyes and she could feel his cock expand and stretch her .She slowly grinded up and down on him when she rode him.

"That's good, that's good," Chay'era moaned. Harry grabbed her ass when he came up and down into her.

The woman's dripping slit worked down onto her. Jean decided to watch the show with the winged warrior woman bringing herself up and down on her. The redhead knew that she would have her turn soon. Right now, she was going to watch the winged woman ride Harry like there was no tomorrow. Jean spread her legs and plunged her fingers deep into her dripping cunt. She closed her eyes and played with her center.

"Yes, yes," Jean whimpered. She lifted her hand up and tweaked her nipples. She pushed one of her breasts to her mouth.

Chay'era could feel the combined pleasure of all three of them thanks to Jean's powers. She bounced up and down him. He sat up and she wrapped her wings around him. He buried his face into her breasts and sucked them.

She was so backed up with sexual desire.

' _Just let it free,'_ Jean thought to her. _'It's time to feel, so feel!'_

Jean nudged the back of her mind and Harry's throbbing cock pushed into her. She grinded her dripping pussy down around him, her cunt pushed him up and down.

"Yes, oh god, yes," Chay'era begged him. She thought of the irony, she's wrapping her sopping cunt around him.

She rode him up and down. The squeezing of her pussy walls clamped down around him. Harry nibbled on her nipples. He kept licking and sucked them. She threw her head back and there was a moderate moan that escaped from her body.

"Just like that," Chay'era begged him. Her dripping hot cunt slid down his pole when she rode him even harder.

She clenched him and she was about ready to finish him off. He was also about ready to finish her off. Another orgasm fired through her body. The woman's walls clamped down onto him and she worked him.

"Fuck," Harry groaned. She was about as tight as she ever would be. He pushed himself into her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, give it to me," she begged him. She placed her fingers down onto the back of his neck and he plunged himself into her.

His balls tightened when he launched his load inside her body. He filled up her dripping cunt with a rocket of cum. He kept shooting inside her body. Chay'era clenched down onto him and moaned when she came down onto him.

She nearly collapsed but Jean caught her. There was a smile on her face.

Jean used her mental abilities to stroke Harry back to full hardness. It didn't take that long because of Harry's stamina. The redhead got on her hands and knees. She swayed her ass towards him.

"Go ahead Harry, I think that I can keep you entertained while she takes a break."

Harry wasn't going to say no to Jean. Her hot body beckoned towards him. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and he plowed into her. His manhood stretched her out and he could feel out tight that she got when he entered her.

"Yes, Harry, oh yes,' Jean begged him. She caressed him with her slick walls when he entered her.

They were about ready to become one again and it was going to feel extremely amazing as always. And it became obvious to Chay'era that her night was just beginning.

* * *

 

It was the next day and Kitty and Gwen were just happily sorting through the technology that was left off of Kang's ship. The two girls were like little kids in a candy store. Their excitement could not be matched and they bubbled with even more.

A knock on the door announced Harry's arrival. Kitty nearly tripped over herself to tell Harry the good news. He stood in the door in an oddly subdued mood or at least he was subdued compared to the girls.

"Kang's technology, I can't believe it, I really can't believe it, I mean, it's so totally unbelievable," Kitty commented. She was bouncing up and down in excitement. It was to the point that Gwen wanted to take a tranquilizer gun to her or at least web her to the chair.

Then again, she figured that Kitty might get off on that. Gwen's eyes turned towards her and she raised her eyebrow. "I think what Kitty is trying to say is that it's beyond all of our expectations and…..well you know how great that is."

"But I trust that you haven't gone through any of it and tried to figure out anything regarding our pasts, or rather our futures," Harry said. Gwen gave him a smirk. "Yes, you were right, time travel is in fact extremely headache inducing."

"Yeah, I told that it was," Gwen said, barely veiled triumph crossing her face. "But to answer your question, no, we hadn't taken a peak. We know already too much about what was going to happen. But we did have valuable information about Kang and what some of this technology does. So, I don't think that you're going to be mad about us looking that over."

"No, no, of course not, knowledge is useful in some cases," Harry said.

' _I still can't believe that he used Kryptonian technology for some of the things that he did,'_ Kat thought.

Kara looked towards her ancestor with a smile. _'Trust me, we've ran into more pressing problems than what Kang has used Kryptonian technology for. It can destroy worlds or at the very least enslave them. It's not a fun time when it comes into the picture.'_

' _Wow, I thought that it would do more good,'_ Kat thought. _'But at least he allowed us to access all of the systems on my ship.'_

' _That's the one good thing coming out of it, and we have the crystal, which will be an optimal power source to this secondary base when we need to move around,'_ Harry thought. _'Before we leave, I'm spending it to the same dimension that Selene has built the church.'_

' _Are we going there soon?'_ Ravonna asked. She didn't mean to sound too eager but she bubbled with all kinds of excitement.

' _Yes, we're going there soon,'_ Harry answered. There was much amusement from the group.

' _I know that you've all seen the church at its height, but I've never gotten a chance to,'_ Ravonna said. She didn't know who she protested to.

Harry waved his hand. _'It will be interesting to see the church in its early stages before it grew into what it was.'_

' _Well, I hope that I live into future expectations,'_ Selene said. Everyone was thrown for a loop when the one and only Selene popped into their life through the bond link. _'My apologizes for not contacting you sooner but as you might be able to tell, I've been busy. There have been a couple new recruits. And there are some that I've been keeping a close eye on from afar.'_

' _I figured about as much,'_ Harry thought.

' _And it is good to speak you again Ravonna,'_ Selena answered. There was a sense that Ravonna was confused. _'Although our meeting hasn't quite happened from your perspective yet. And there are future echoes of myself moving around in my head that confuse things.'_

' _I understand,'_ Ravonna said. She had spent most of her life time traveling that she took such things in stride.

' _It's going to be a long wait until you catch up to the present and we can do something about your present self,'_ Selene reminded her. She placed her hand on her chin and looked thoughtful. _'But, we can both agree that it's worth the wait.'_

' _Yeah, we can,'_ Ravonna agreed. She gave a bright grin. _'And if the legends are true, Har-Zod has an amazing support network.'_

' _Yes, I can confirm that the legends are true on that account,'_ Selene added. Her eyes glinted with excitement. _'It will be good to see you again in the flesh, my love.'_

' _As it will be you,'_ Harry said.

' _I'm sure you and your mates will have some suggestions and I understand you have come into numerous new resources,'_ Selene thought.

' _Yes, we have,'_ Kara chimed in. She was upset that Kitty and Gwen decided to play with some of Kang's stash before she had a chance to. But she supposed that she would have to punish them for that later on.

' _Well, I guess that I'm going to learn all about that sooner or later,'_ Selene thought.

Harry smiled when he saw Gwen and Kitty look towards him.

"You two girls have done an excellent job, but you did promise to wait for Kara to get here to help you," Harry told them.

' _Yeah, they did,'_ Kara said. She had a smug, someone was going to get it.

' _Well if you hadn't slept in, then maybe you would have joined them,'_ Kat replied.

' _I wasn't sleeping in, I was sleeping with you, there's a difference,'_ Kara protested. She threw her arms together and did an atomic pout.

' _Ladies,'_ Harry warned them. _'I want all four of you in here for a full inventory. And anything that is redundant, we'll disable and destroy.'_

' _Right, even if we don't need it, it doesn't mean that someone else can put it to a horrific use,'_ Ravonna thought. _'Do you want me there, Har?'_

' _Well you are the expert, and I'd love you have you, both now and for the after party,'_ Harry replied.

* * *

 

Ravonna's first visual impression of the church was that of awe. She joined Harry and Jean on their way to the church. She was proud to have such an honor of entering a place that was the thing of legend. As a student of history, she was proud to be on the ground floor of where it all began. Her mouth hung open and her eyes blinked when she looked forward. Her heart raced when she looked at it.

Harry and Jean exchanged one of those looks with each other. Both of them looked fairly amused but for different reasons.

' _So, I guess that she's pretty impressed,'_ Harry thought to them all.

"That's just the exterior of the church," Jean commented to her. She allowed Ravonna to jerk herself out of her thoughts. The redhead placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think we can both agree that the inside of the Church is far more impression than the exterior."

"Right," Ravonna said. Her voice was extremely breathy. The woman's eyes blinked when she was steered inside.

Harry could see a few robed woman mulling around the church. They all stopped for a moment and tensed up when they realized who had arrived in the church.

All of them sank to their knees before their lord and lady. Ravonna looked so amused when she looked at the situation.

"You may rise to your feet," Harry said. All of the girls made their way to their feet. "Where is Selene?"

"She is waiting for you, Har-Zod," one of the robed figures commented. She smiled when she looked him in the eyes. "And if you need anything, anything at all, don't afraid to ask?"

"Why don't you girls give Ravonna a tour of the church?" Harry asked her.

"I'll come along with her," Jean said. As one of Harry's Alphas, she felt like it was her personal responsibility to help lead the girls through the church.

Harry leaned forward and caught Jean with a passionate kiss. The redhead wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

After pulling away from her, Harry wrapped his arms around Ravonna and pretty much swept her off of her feet. She closed her eyes when Harry captured her lips in an intense kiss. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth. The dark haired woman could feel his tongue go deep into her mouth and that tongue brushed against her mouth.

He pulled away from her and Ravonna looked completely star struck. Jean snickered in amusement and she grabbed Ravonna around the shoulders.

"See you in a little bit," Jean commented when she lead her off.

Harry turned his attention and walked forward to greet Selene in her office.

The door swung open and Selene waited on a lush looking couch in her office. Her nice black corset caused her breasts to be pushed up. She wore a pair of thong black panties, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and a pair of thigh high black boots. She crossed her sensual legs when she looked at him.

"Beloved, it is good to see you again, in the flesh," she said. She sprang up to her feet and closed the distance between them. She gave him a nice tight hug and kissed him hotly.

The kiss lasted several minutes and Selene used her fingers to play with Harry's hair. She worked him forward towards the couch and guided him back onto him.

Selene shifted herself onto his lap and curled her arms around him.

"Much business to be done here, I'm certain," Selene offered Harry. The green eyed young man looked at her.

"Well, I supposed that I had even more to do, because the time skip hadn't really set in yet," Harry answered.

Selene nodded in agreement. Her finger brushed against his chest when she played with him. She worked herself up and down him.

"You've gained a valuable resource," Selene said. Her body shifted against him for a moment. When she got comfortable, she relaxed against him. "Ravonna knows more that she's letting on, I'm sure. And I'm sure more about your ultimate fate."

"I'm the one that controls my fate, not anyone else," Harry replied. Selene smiled and nodded.

"And I wouldn't expect you to believe anything else," she said. "There have been numerous women who have lost their way. All I did was make sure that they have found a new way."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed. "And they have been educated in the ways of the Church."

"Yes, I wish to hear your opinion of the Church, obviously, it will have plenty of time to pick up," Selene said. She brushed her finger against his hair lightly.

"It does have plenty of time to pick up," Harry replied. He turned her around so she straddled his lap and she looked into her eyes. "Ravonna wishes to do what she can to help with the Church while she waits."

"She has grown loyal to you, you did rescue her from a hopeless relationship," Selene said. "I wouldn't necessarily classify Kang as someone who would have her in an abusive relationship. But it is most certainly a hopeless one."

"I agree that it's pretty hopeless," Harry commented. He looked into her dark eyes. "But we have her in a good place."

"I'm certain that Sonja wishes that she could be here, but she is on a recruiting mission," Selene answered.

' _Yes,'_ Sonja agreed. _'But I'm sure that it will be more than worth it.'_

' _Knowing that you ladies have impeccable taste, I'll agree,'_ Harry commented. He could feel Selene's finger slowly brush around the area of the side of his neck.

"It's been a long time," Selene said. She had his shirt off and her corset covered breasts pressed against his chest. "We can talk more business later."

Harry placed his hands on her thigh and he leaned towards her. He captured her with a sizzling kiss. Their lips pressing together were intense and hot. Their tongues kept pushing together to create some dominance between each other.

Things were about ready to get hot. Since Ravonna and Jean were about ready to get back from their tour, they would be invited to join the fun really soon.

* * *

 

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder cracked in the distance. A dark forest was one of the worst places for a person to be in a situation like this. The figure who was running through the woods knew this better than anyone else.

The woman dressed in the cloak kept running through the woods. Her heart raced when the person chased after her. The village she was in was burned down for her crazed suitor to get after her. And now she was going to be the spoils of war.

"Come to me, you cannot run from me forever!" the loud and somewhat sinister voice commented when he rushed astride the horse. There was a loud clip, clop that could be echoed around.

The woman's eyes flickered. She slid down the rough terrain. The woman reared her head backwards.

She dipped into a set of trees. There was a loud sound of the man stride the horse chasing her. She ducked and weaved.

The fires that consumed her village flittered through the eyes of the woman as she continued to get chased. The woman breathed heavily and her breath quickened when she started to scramble. She nearly tripped over her feet and land face first onto the ground.

"I have you!"

There was a thunderous sound that matched the thunder that slammed above. The man came down off of the horse and approached the woman.

"Your beauty is amazing, I will burn down entire villages for it," the man whispered in a crazed voice. His features could not be quite made out in the darkness.

The woman backed up. What features she could make out was absolutely ghastly. Her heart kept hammering against her chest. Her hands grew completely numb when she looked at him. Her breathing escalated when she stared him down.

"Please don't, please don't," she begged him. A dryness appeared in her mouth when she looked at him.

She picked up a broken branch and slammed it down onto his shoulder. He grimaced when it backed off.

He drew a knife at her and swung it directly at her.

A shield popped up and blocked it. The impact shattered every single bone in his arm and he was propelled back.

"You know, the lady said no," Harry commented. He flittered into the distance.

"You ghastly rogue, what kind of sorcerer is this?" the man in the darkness asked. He pulled another knife out.

"You'd think that you'd learn before I break your other arm," Harry replied.

"I challenge you to combat for the woman," the man commented. His eyes glowed with malice.

"The woman is not a prize to be won," Harry said. He disabled him in two swift moves. The first move disarmed him of his attempted attack.

The second motion caused him to land face first onto the ground. His head smacked across the ground with a ricochet.

Harry walked towards the woman.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked at him. "Is he…"

"He will without any medical treatment," Harry said. He could see that the elements of the forest would consume him. The rain continued to pour down. He approached the woman who was in the shadows.

She looked at him with nervousness. Harry could see that she was tentative and Harry didn't really blame her. He extended a hand forward towards her and helped her up.

"It's okay," Harry replied to her.

The woman could sense that she could trust him. He grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet. Her knees were shaking when she stood up.

Her hood fell down and she slumped against him. She had been running for a long time through treacherous environments for a long time.

' _Well that's interesting,'_ Harry thought. He was about ready to declare who she was but suddenly he could feel the bond link disabled.

He realized that it was because time had frozen around him. He held the woman, Hippolyta, in his arms, when he looked at him. He couldn't believe that he ran into the woman that was eventually to be the Queen of the Amazons in the future.

She did have to start somewhere and she had a fairly troubled past. It did explain why she held Harry in such high esteem if he saved her from an extremely terrible fate.

Harry wondered how time shifted around. He realized that he was no longer in the dark and brooding forest.

He was out of the darkness and into the life. He was in the middle of a bright and shining garden. It was the polar opposite of the dark forest. He looked up and saw that there was a large temple that was even more impressive than the Church and that took talent. The structure was extremely amazing.

' _Come,'_ a soft voice commented. _'I'm waiting for you, we've been waiting for you all for some time.'_

Harry frowned and he still half held Hippolyta in his arms. He realized that he stood on Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. The only thing that he had to do was move forward.

He had some questions and he hoped that for once they would be met with answers. Hippolyta dangled from his arms when he walked her up the stairs.

* * *

 

Amazing didn't even begin to describe the temple that Harry found himself inside. He kept Hippolyta cradled gently in his arms when he walked inside. He whistled lightly when he walked inside.

"There is a bed to your right, she can rest here. I wish to speak with you."

Harry guided Hippolyta down onto the bed. He gave her a slight sedative which allowed her body to react well to the healing magical he performed her.

That allowed him a second to turn around. He saw a woman that was extremely beautiful standing in front of him. Her blonde hair was sleek and perfect. Her blue eyes shined brightly with passion. Her cheek bones looked high and soft and her lips were rosy and soft looking. She wore a tight white toga that stretched over a pair of firm, round breasts. She held the perfect hour glass figure, with a tight ass and long legs. She wore sandals that showed the tops of perfect elegant feet.

The woman approached Harry. She had been waiting for this meeting for a long time, or perhaps a reunion of some sort. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and he leaned down towards her. Her lips pushed onto his and she kissed him.

Her lips tasted wonderful, of all of the greatest things in the world. His tongue brushed against her lips and he felt the taste. The desire which flowed over her lips was something else. Harry pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Aphrodite, it's good to see you again," Harry told her.

"It is good to see you as well, my love, I sensed your journey, and knew that we were destined to meet again," she said. She lead him off into the distance in a lush garden area that had a pool. The water flowed nicely.

The goddess of love stripped off her toga slowly, giving a bit of a show towards Harry. Her creamy skin was exposed and Harry saw her in all of her glory. She stepped forward and gave her hips a sway. She entered the pool and smiled.

Her hair flipped over the side of her face with a sultry gaze. She extended one finger forward and beckoned Harry to come and join her.

Who was Harry to turn down an enticing invitation such as that? He stripped down his clothes until he was nude as her.

He got into the pool with her. The water felt good in relaxing his muscles.

"Do not worry about Hippolyta, Hera has been summoned and she will look over her, she understands the role that she will play," Aphrodite commented. She could see Harry's sculpted body. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran her hands over it. She reached down and stroked his abs. "Sorry, love, but you look good enough to eat."

She pulled him in close and pressed her ample breasts against his back. Her chin rested on his hand when her legs wrapped around him. She managed to brush her foot against him lightly.

"You have drawn the attention of gods both old and new, and in some cases, the ire," she whispered. Her voice was the type that made men go hard by the sound of it but then again, she was the goddess of love. She nibbled onto his ear lobe. "But, I forget myself sometimes. We have some business to take care of. Hippolyta's…..pursuer was stirred up by someone as you well know."

"It doesn't seem like it takes that much to stir someone like that up," Harry offered her.

Aphrodite shook her head in the negative. She placed her hands on his lap and slowly went to work on him.

"Much to explain," she said with a soft sigh when she stopped herself. So tempting, but she needed to keep them both focused. It had been a long time since she experienced this young god. "But I can only offer you my perspective."

"I'd be glad to hear it."

* * *

**To Be Continued On February 19th** **, 2015.**


	13. A Hot Night on Olympus

**Chapter Thirteen: A Hot Night on Olympus.**

* * *

Aphrodite mused that time travel was one of the elements that was considered chaotic even by the terms of the gods and goddesses. Granted, it wasn't like they had much of anything to worry about. The nature of them was such that they could view pretty much any time period as needed and not have too many problems doing so.

The woman sighed slightly, the smile crossing her face when she gazed at the young man. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. They shared this moment in a hot spring in Olympus. This wasn't exactly the first time that such a meeting had occurred. The blonde stretched herself out against him. She lightly nipped on the back of his neck.

"There was an uproar when you traveled back in time," she commented. Her index finger slowly drew patterns around the area of Harry's chest. "The gods, well some of them don't like what they can't control."

She nibbled his ear and licked behind it.

"That's a big surprise," Harry commented. Her actions were doing a wonderful job in starting to rile him up. The goddess of love had an entire bag full of tricks at her disposal that she could use to make a man grow extremely week in the knees. "Shall I assume that it is the usual suspects who contended with….me being here."

"That would be something that you should assume," she agreed. Her fingers continued to stroke him. "Big Z was the biggest one. But these days, he's nothing but a hot blowhard. The only reason why he's the king of the gods is because the other ones don't want to handle the responsibility."

"Hera is a saint for dealing with him," Harry replied.

"Hera deals with a lot regarding Zeus, almost to the point of foolishness," Aphrodite commented lightly. She continued to play with him, her fingers stroking him in every which way, but through the usual areas. "I suppose that it has something to do with her attempts to be a good role model for all women. And through this time, divorce isn't even a concept that has been dreamed about."

The goddess of love clashed with Hera on a few things. One of them was her determination. Granted, there was a part of Aphrodite that admired Hera's determination. Zeus would have tested the patience of any women. Some of the people of Olympus thought that Zeus needed to be knocked down a peg or two of ten.

"I think that she need to see that things look a bit better on the other side, maybe we can convince her of this later on," the love goddess commented. "Not that I would ever dream of interfering with something as sacred as her marriage. There are some things that shouldn't be tampered with."

"Trust me, she does have an iron will," Harry commented.

The goddess of love sighed, or maybe scoffed. "She does, it tends to be her best and most annoying attribute."

The goddess of love decided to switch tracts after a moment.

"But, we've known for some time, even before you have traveled back, that you have the potential for something," Aphrodite said. She spun him around so Harry could properly face her. Her legs straddled over his hips. Their sex was just an inch away from meeting. "A young god is something that only comes along once in a life time. It's something that should be cherished and not ruined."

She placed her hands on the side of Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Cherished and not ruined, that's really the bottom line, isn't it?"

"Some people would want to ruin me on sheer principle," Harry responded.

The goddess of love sighed. "If that isn't the truth, honey, then I really don't know what it was. And it's not just on this mountain. Zeus gnashed his teeth and went up to his room when he found out when you were coming up here for a chat. Obviously, you have many fans. His wife is included in that."

"But, naturally he doesn't think that I'm going to ruin his marriage," Harry answered.

"Yes, because all know that's something that Zeus cherishes above all else," Aphrodite commented. There was slight sarcasm that could be heard in her voice when she spoke. Her smile grew even more prominent. "But I don't think that it will make all that much of a different. If Zeus's numerous infidelities did not destroy his marriage, then I doubt that you will make that much of a different."

Her arms wrapped around his neck when she spoke. Her perfect soft tits pressed against his chest and she smiled.

"You feel the darkness coming, don't you?" she asked him. She actually dropped her flirty tone into something more serious.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But I see the light coming as well. It's two distinct presences, one friendly and one non-friendly."

"There are always new gods that are willing to bump off the old ones," Aphrodite said. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "And the old ones do nothing to hold onto their positions, until it is too late. But in some cases they don't need to. The new gods are about as self destructive themselves."

The love goddess paused.

"You are the shining light," the goddess of love stated.

"So I've been told," Harry commented to her. There was a slight grin that crossed his face.

"I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know, though," she answered. Harry shook his head and smiled. She decided to offer one other bombshell to him. "And I believe that Hippolyta is now awake, so we'd want to meet with her."

She felt the cool spring splash against them. The cold water did interesting things to her perfect breasts.

"And then, we can truly get down to business," she whispered suggestively in his ear.

Harry was intrigued by that naturally. He could feel her soft lips tease him when he sat in the pool.

* * *

Hippolyta slowly woke up. She passed out from the stress of the day that was. She barely escaped her burning village with her life. The screams of women that she couldn't help went through her ear. She felt so helpless, completely and utterly devoid of any ability to help anyone.

' _Never again,'_ she thought. She vowed never to be that weak again. She would grow strong and she would learn.

Hippolyta felt a stabbing pain through her shoulder for a second. A soothing hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Relax, my child," the woman commented. "Your body is nearly healed, but it will be a few more moments before I can clear you."

Hippolyta turned to face the woman and she had dark hair. She wore a purple toga that wrapped around her body. Her legs were bare except for her feet which had a pair of soft looking slippers on them.

"My name is Hera," she commented.

"Like the goddess," Hippolyta answered in delirious state.

"Yes, like the goddess, because I am the goddess," Hera answered. The look on Hippolyta's face amused her. "Do not strain yourself because you're almost healed."

"I hate being helpless," she groaned. That monster(it would be a discredit to men to call him one) chased her for what seemed like hours. Until her mysterious savior saved her. She was utterly cornered and there was no way out, at least that's what it seemed like.

"I know, my child," Hera answered her. There was plenty of sympathy in her voice. "But you won't be helpless for very long."

Hippolyta's eyes flashed towards Hera.

"There are promising things for you soon enough," Hera commented. She brushed the woman's hair from her eyes and looked in her face with a smile. "I can promise you that. This is a trial that you have passed."

"I don't feel like I have passed any trial," Hippolyta passed. She could see the warm dark eyes of the goddess before her. "I think that you hold me in higher esteem than I hold myself."

She smiled at the young woman. "We are our own worst critics for an obvious reason. Do not despair, for things will get better for you. You'll see it sooner than anyone else if you just look within yourself."

Hippolyta subconsciously rose to her feet. She was dressed in an elegant purple toga that matched Hera's and not the ragged clothes that she wore previously. The woman turned her head around and could appreciate the beauty of Olympus.

"You have much promise, my child," Hippolyta commented to her. She leaned forward and touched her hand to the woman's face. "That's one thing that you should believe in, if you believe in nothing else."

"Yes, I understand," she answered. The woman placed her soft hand on Hippolyta's cheek and slowly traced her hand down it. "And my savior…"

"He is here," Hera commented.

"What is he?" Hippolyta asked. She realized that was a rude question seconds after it spilled out of her mouth.

Hera looked at her with a raised eyebrow and the future Amazon Queen back peddled. "Sorry, it's just….."

"Something that defies all description," Hera answered. She leaned closer to Hippolyta. "He's something that you're going to have to see yourself to personally believe."

Hippolyta wondered what she spoke of.

"He is in the next room, with Aphrodite," Hera commented. She knew that the goddess of love had her own devious plans.

Hippolyta nodded. She felt completely refreshed and ready to take on the world. She took some ginger steps when she made her way out. Her heart beat steadily against her chest when she kept walking. The woman crossed over the threshold in no time.

She stopped at the door.

"Go on in, they won't bite," Hera said. She had to return to her duties. She needed to check on her husband at any rate after he threw his tantrum.

It was amusing sometimes how the king of the gods can have a mentality of a five year old. Hera thought that she put up with a lot, but with her roll, she had to honor her marriage vows. Even if said marriage vows were not honored on the other end at times, given the number of bastard children he sired.

Granted, all of the gods did it but Zeus seemed to make an art out of doing so.

Hippolyta crossed the other room and she could see Harry and Aphrodite naked in the spring, in a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry….I just….."

"No need, feel free to join us," Aphrodite said.

"I…" Hippolyta said. She found herself distracted by his naked body. "I wish to thank…..Harry for him swooping stopping that monster. I don't know what came over that monster when he attacked us."

"Why don't you get out of the pool so you can thank her properly?" Aphrodite commented. She nudged Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, it would be rude of me not to."

Harry noticed something extremely odd. Hippolyta wasn't the self-assured Queen of the Amazons that she was when he knew her. She would grow into that over time he was sure. The young man stepped up to face her.

The dark haired woman eyed him or rather a certain part of him. That caused her to grow breathless when she looked at him.

"And you're quite welcome," Harry said.

"Yes, thank you," Hippolyta said. Her brain seemed to be incapable of formulating a response that was more clear than that.

The goddess of love made her way behind Hippolyta. She placed her slim hands on the woman's waist. "Then why don't you thank him properly? I can sense that you want to. Love is the greatest way to heal a person. Let Harry show you the way."

Hippolyta stepped forward, with Aphrodite giving her a nice little nudge into Harry's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and dipped her. He gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and they were suddenly in a lavish bedroom. They were in a nice heart shaped bed with soft red sheets that was surrounded by scented candles.

"A bit much," she admitted. She gave a lengthy sigh. "But you know what, it will have to do, won't it?"

The love goddess could see Hippolyta fall back onto the bed.

"Please, show me what love is," Hippolyta begged them.

Harry kneeled down towards her and slowly kissed her lips. The future Amazon Queen melted underneath his kiss. His amazing tongue caused her mind to melt when he pushed deep into her mouth. The two of them battled for domination. Harry won the duel of their tongues when he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

He slowly pulled out and planted a series of slow kisses all over her face. He pulled down the material on her toga.

Aphrodite gave a knowing smile and ran her soft hands over Hippolyta's feet and legs. She helped Harry undressed her.

Hippolyta could feel pure electricity flow through her body. Harry slowly kissed down her body, reaching her navel. The moment that he switched to her top half, Aphrodite laid up next to her. Her soft, large breasts pressed against her cheek and she could feel something.

Harry's tongue teased her dripping slit. He slowly rotated his way inside and she pumped her hips up towards him. His fingers caressed her thighs and she moaned lightly when his tongue played with her.

"Just wait until he's fully inside you, until you've fully joined," Aphrodite whispered. She kissed Hippolyta.

Hippolyta sucked on the love goddess's lips. They tasted of the most delicious things and she breathed heavily. She wrapped her hands around Harry's head as well.

Harry munched on her cunt and that brought her to a shrieking orgasm. The woman breathed heavily when Harry kept pushing his tongue deep into her. His tongue rotated when he kept bringing her to pleasure.

The young man rose to his feet and the dripping honey rolled down his face. Harry placed his palm on her pussy.

She looked at him with lust burning through her eyes. She was drooling in many senses of the word. Her breathing increased when Harry kept teasing her. His palm brushed against her dripping pussy when he kept playing with her.

"Take me, I'm yours," she begged him.

The love goddess smiled at Harry. "Well, I doubt that you'd be one to deny this lady what she wants, would you?"

Harry wasn't going to be the one to deny the woman such a treat. He pushed his cock and he struck her barrier. The love goddess worked her magic, so an extremely painful action would be switched to one of pleasure when Harry spiked into Hippolyta's body.

Hippolyta's moans increased when her soft and snug pussy clamped around Harry's rod when it entered her body. She never thought that this act would be this good. This was what it felt like to be loved.

"I'm sure that you're going to not forget this, no matter what," the love goddess commented. There was an impish smile. "But given the mouth on you, I think that it can be put to a more universal use."

She slipped her thighs over Hippolyta's mouth. Her dripping hot cunt was positioned over Hippolyta's mouth.

"I think that mouth can be put through many uses," Harry whispered. He could feel his meat be caressed by her dripping hot hole when she stroked his throbbing hot rod.

Aphrodite leaned over and she pressed her breasts onto Harry's chest and kissed him. Hippolyta ate her pussy with some passion. She was a bit raw at the act but they could work at it. And the love goddess had a lot more unrefined, she had to admit.

Harry's large pole pushed deep into Hippolyta's dripping pussy. She caressed him with her warm walls. He could feel her tighten around him.

Hippolyta couldn't believe this. This was like something out of an erotic dream. This handsome hero pleasured her pussy whilst the goddess of love ate her out. If she woke up, she wasn't going to be too happy.

"Not a dream, Hippolyta, very real, a sign of the pleasure to come," the woman said. Hippolyta hit her g-spot and that put her in pure pleasure land.

Hippolyta's body shook with the end result of the first orgasm she felt with a real live cock inside her. Her body tensed up around Harry's tool when she started stroking him with her walls. This felt extremely good and she couldn't wait to have any more.

Harry grunted when he pushed his rod deep into her body. Her walls kept stroking him when Harry continued to work her over. His rapid fire strokes became slow and long when he kept going into her body.

"A young virgin, passion, but not much in the way of stamina," Aphrodite whispered. She used her abilities to stimulate Harry's balls. "Better give her a gift now, Har-Zod, before she blacks out."

Hippolyta clenched him from her latest orgasm. This time, Harry came hard.

He shot his load into her waiting and willing pussy. His balls tightened when he launched his load into her. Spurt after spurt of his cum coated her inner walls. He kept firing into her body, her pussy being filled up from his actions.

Harry pulled out of her. Aphrodite smiled and left Hippolyta out on the bed.

"You've done well, but I believe we have some unfinished business," Aphrodite commented. She wrapped her arms around Harry and the two of them teleported off.

They returned back to the stream and they were in the water, just like they were left before Hippolyta joined them.

"And now, the main event," Aphrodite commented. She could feel his cock grow extremely hard underneath her grip. This much did please her. She brushed her hot lips over his manhood when she kept playing with him.

Her hot pussy slid down onto him. Harry groaned when her soft folds wrapped around him.

"Feels as good as I remember it," Harry said. He leaned forward and groped her breasts. His able hands pleasured her.

"Yes, I'm glad, honey," she told him. Her hips pressed down onto him when she wrapped her hot thighs around him.

The water was going to get a lot steamy in a matter of moments. While it was ice cold, she might as well have taken a few minutes to splash it on her breasts. Her hard nipples showed to Harry. His tongue brushed over them when he played with her.

Aphrodite spread her legs as far as they could go. That was the only way to accommodate Harry's large gift. She might have abused her powers a little bit to make it a little bigger.

Her soft pussy caressed his manhood up and down. Harry closed his eyes and just leaned back to enjoy the moment. Her juices lubricated his surface and caused him to expand in her. He touched deep into her insides.

"And that's why, men fear you," she breathed. Her legs spread even further.

She came down from an orgasm. Harry pulled out of her and he grabbed her. The emerald eyed wizard pushed the love goddess against the side of the pool.

"I'm going to take you and fuck you from behind," Harry growled in her ear.

She nodded and there was a sultry tone to her voice when she spoke next. "Please do so, please fuck me hard by the side of the pool, I want you to….."

Harry plunged into her womanly folds. Her soft folds closed around him when he pushed into her. Aphrodite clenched him when he entered her.

"You like that, you like being taken like that," Harry said.

"Yes, many can make love, but sometimes, it just feels right to have a nice, hard, long, fuck," she panted. Harry kept plowing into her body from behind. His hands brushed over her backside. "If you want to take it, just do it."

Harry moistened his fingers and inserted them into her ass. He pumped them from both ends. He got the love goddess cooing and moaning underneath his thrusts. That was no small feat. His balls slapped hard against her thighs when he kept plowing into her from behind. These thrusts got even harder when he pumped into her from behind.

"You're so close," she moaned. She could feel her tightness close around him when he went deep inside her. Those thrusts brought her even more pleasure when he kept up the thrusts deep into her body. "Yes, honey, I can feel it. Give me more."

She wanted his gift beyond everything else.

The slapping of hot flesh caused the water to steam up completely. The two of them were establishing an intense pace with each other. There was no end in sight to what they were doing.

"Here it comes," Harry whispered in her ear. "How much do you want it?"

"A lot, I want it a lot," she begged him. Her hands gripped against the side of the pool when he hammered her hard from behind. Harry pushed into her and gave her what she wanted. His hard thrusts continued to drill her.

Her soft pussy milked his thrusts. Her juicy, wet, hot vice clenched him and there was no chance that Harry could hold back his orgasm even if he wanted to.

He shot his load into her body. His thrusts fired into her body at a rapid rate. His balls drained into her body.

The love goddess collapsed. She felt an amazing orgasm. It took a moment for her to recover, before she had a chance to look over her shoulder. "One more for the road."

* * *

Hera returned from Zeus's quarters. Or rather she returned from slightly outside of Zeus's quarters. He refused to come out.

Patience was a virtue to some but for Hera, it was a pretty learned skill. She knew that through all the years through marriage that it wasn't going to all be sunshine or roses. But she would have settled for some sunshine and roses.

Divorce was the greatest extreme. It hadn't technically been established yet during this time period. There were some women who filed for widowhood which was something that left a bad taste in her mouth. It really did depend on the man what kind of bad taste she had.

"You seem distracted."

Hera turned around and sure enough, she came face to face with Harry Potter. Not much time had passed on the outside but she was sure that with those time dilation spells that Harry mastered, days might have passed at the very least.

"Just taking a walk," Hera commented to him. "Feel free to join me."

"Your husband might not be too happy," Harry answered.

"My husband can just go sulk more if he's not happy," Hera answered. She took Harry's arm and led him off. "Sometimes I don't know why we're dealt the fates we are dealt. The fates are a mysterious and well complex thing."

"Did it take you a long time to determine that?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, it did," Hera answered. "I'm placed in this marriage…"

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't always like this…..well not always this bad," Hera said. "I thought that I could fix him or perhaps tame him."

Hera gave a long sigh.

"I really am the saint of all women, I've seen that excuse given many times," Hera said. She turned slowly and looked Harry in the eyes firmly. "Do you know how many times I've encountered women who gave that can excuse?"

"More than you can count, I'd expect," Harry said.

Hera gave her a smile in response. "But, it is true. We tend to overlook the flaws of the ones that we care about."

"You do realize that you could walk away at any time," Harry said. Hera turned towards him and a brisk smile crossed her face.

"I could walk away at any time," Hera admitted. She allowed a long sigh to escape her body. "But what kind of example is that going to give women everywhere?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that question?" Harry asked her.

Hera inclined her head slightly to shake it. One might see that she was smiling when her head was put down. "I'd prefer that you don't. And I'd know that you'd be bluntly honest with it."

"A bit too honest?" Harry asked.

"I know something about coming across as a bit too honest," she admitted. She absent mindedly leaned on Harry's shoulder when they stopped at the garden. "It makes me come across as a bit of a bitch to some people I'm sure."

"I wouldn't say that," Harry answered. Hera turned towards her shoulder and cast an eyebrow towards him.

"You know how I'm depicted in legends, but legends often have a way of getting confused for the truth," Hera replied to him.

"The people that made those legends had an ax to grind," Harry said. "They seem to think that you're spiteful."

"We all can be spiteful," Hera replied to him. She snuggled herself up against Harry's shoulder when she pushed up against him. "Exactly how spiteful I can be really depends on if the people who deserve it."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and turned for him to face him.

"Why can't more men be like you?" Hera asked him.

"Well, I don't know if more than one of me will end well," Harry said. Hera shrugged her shoulders.

"True, and that might also downgrade how special you are," Hera answered. She realized that things were about ready to get a bit hot and intense if she wasn't too careful.

And this was a time where she was sorely tempted to throw her marriage vows in trash. Her husband did it and he was only bound to get worse as time continued to go on.

"I hate you," Hera said. Harry raised her eyebrow. "Temptation, a true temptation, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, sorry," Harry told her. It was obvious that he didn't seem as sorry as he let on in his words.

Hera felt the wind blow against her. She blinked when she leaned against the wall.

"Hippolyta will be the first of them, it's time for women to get a sanctuary that will allow them to grow strong," Hera said. "Artemis and Athena have both agreed with me, and you know Aphrodite will jump on it."

Hera decided to restrain herself from making the obvious joke.

"You and Hippolyta are going to create something special to begin with," Hera added. She stroked his shoulder and smiled. "And…I'm sure that you figured out as much."

"I had an inkling," Harry answered her. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into her.

"Temptation, why do you have to be it?" Hera asked. She stepped back. "I think that it's time to send you and Hippolyta back."

"Are you afraid of what I do?" Harry asked her. Hippolyta raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a soft smile.

"No, I'm afraid of what I might do," Hera said.

She could hear Hippolyta approach them. The future Amazon Queen walked forward towards them. She approached Harry.

"Remember, my child, you will accomplish great things in the future," Hera said. There was a fond tone in her voice when she spoke to her. "You stand beside of all others and you will never be judged as weak again, as an easy target."

"I know, and thank you," Hippolyta said. She stepped forward and her lips brushed slightly against Hera's. She was surprised of her daring.

"I will not blame you, because I'm certain that Aphrodite put you up to that one," Hera said. She smiled when she looked at Harry.

' _Do it, you know you want to,'_ Aphrodite egged her on. _'What's a kiss compared to all of what your husband does? It's nothing at all. I admire your dedication, but this is getting absurd'_

' _Hush, don't you make this any worse than it already is,'_ Hera answered. She folded her arms up.

"Farewell," Hera said. She tried not to look directly in Harry's eyes. They were the downfall of numerous women and they would be her downfall if she wasn't careful. "Be safe and have safe passage."

Harry took her hand gently and kissed her on her hand. That was something that Hera almost wished that she didn't do. She was glad that he did though. Harry and Hippolyta faded.

Hera watched them leave. She was going to have to keep a close eye on them and their future daughters. Things would be extremely interesting from here.

* * *

"It's time to introduce you to the girls," Harry said. He looked towards Hippolyta. "You will be meeting them for the first time, even though they've already met you."

This one simple statement caused Hippolyta's head to spin. The woman's eyes flushed over when she looked at Harry. "Exactly what do you mean…."

"How much do you know about time travel?" Harry asked her.

"Is it even possible?" Hippolyta asked. Harry looked at her. "Well given that goddesses and gods exist, I would assume that it would be possible. And it would pretty much explain so many stories that have been told throughout time."

Harry smiled. The stories regarding him were spread far and wide. If there was one thing that was true, it was that the Legion spread words of his exploits. They made sure that all of the women throughout time knew it.

He stopped and felt something in the air. He returned back and there was something watching him. He turned around and looked around in the shadows.

"What's the matter?" Hippolyta asked him. She was surprised to see this brave warrior to be so distracted and on the same time so unnerved.

"Just the backwash of travel apparently," Harry said. It was the same thing that he and Jean sensed earlier tonight. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and led her off in the other direction.

Hippolyta frowned when Harry lead her off in towards an extremely handsome church. She had never seen anything like that in her voice. Her mouth hung open. She realized what it was.

"It's a monument for the Star Child," Harry said.

"So the legends are true?" Hippolyta asked. She had an idea that she would build a monument for him when the island is established. She would teach her future sisters of her exploit. "So, you do come from a distant time, to stop menaces all throughout time?"

"Yes, in the past, the present, and apparently the future," Harry agreed her. He lead her through the long and amazing hallway.

She could see the emblem of the Phoenix on the wall. She recalled the story that one of the Star Child's mates was a young woman who could manifest the powers of a cosmic power beyond the stars. That cosmic power represented in the form of the mythical Phoenix like creature.

"I take it that you approve," Harry said. Hippolyta slowly nodded her head. She resembled a bobble head. "Just wait, there's far more than this. This is just the entrance hall."

Hippolyta stood up straight when she looked at him. She could sense something around her. The doors swung open and the physical manifestation of the Phoenix Force arrived in the flesh. She wore pure white robes with a Phoenix emblem that attached to her robes. Her red hair flipped down across her face when she stared him down.

"Jean, this is Hippolyta, Hippolyta, this is Jean Grey," Harry told her.

"A pleasure to meet you," Hippolyta said. She felt in awe of another goddess.

' _Don't worry, you'll get used to that,'_ Harry thought to her. Hippolyta jumped up. _'And you'll get used to that as well.'_

The door opened and Kara and Kitty walked out, followed by Gwen. There were some other girls.

Kara was caught off guard by the presence of Hippolyta. She thought that she ran into Diana from afar but she shouldn't be born yet.

"You must be Hippolyta," Kara said and she walked over towards her.

"It's really weird to see her when she's so young," Kitty said. That caused Gwen to lightly rap her on the back of the head in response. Kitty jumped pretty much halfway up. "I mean, it's not that she's old, it's just that…"

"This is before she ascended to her role, yes," Harry commented. He decided to approach this with tact. "This motormouth here is Kitty. This is Gwen, and this is Kara."

Kitty frowned at Harry's description of her. Gwen patted her on the back lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Hippolyta," Gwen commented. Kara nudged her in the shoulder.

"Not yet," Kara said. She nearly cracked a smile at the fact that Hippolyta was thrown off by that declaration. "You know all about the entire time travel thing regarding Harry, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Hippolyta said. "Hera said that I should stay here while the island is set up. Her and Artemis would come and collect me."

"Yes, I discussed the matter with her just before you arrived," a voice said from the hallway. Selene approached her. "And I'm really happy to have you, Hippolyta. My name is Selene. I am the head priestess of Har-Zod and the founder of this church."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 28th, 2015** **.**


	14. Planting a Seed

**Chapter Fourteen: Planting a Seed.**

* * *

 

Hippolyta took the matter of her future role in great stride. She understood that there were not some things that Harry and the girls could not tell her for obvious reasons. One could argue that they had already told her a bit too much. The funny thing about the future was that it was rarely ever set in stone. There were a couple of things that would always be different.

After she was settled in, Harry, Kara, and Gwen headed off to double check some things. The next time jump was looming pretty soon. Therefore, they needed to make sure that none of Kang's technology lied around.

As they knew, alien technology lying around for any reason presented a nasty little headache for their future prospects.

Kara smiled when she walked by two of her mates. "So, that went well, wouldn't you think?"

"You could have broken it to her more gently," Gwen offered.

Kara responded by given Gwen a cross look. The blonde folded her arms. "It isn't like you displayed too much more tact and Kitty was worse than either of us."

' _Hey!'_ Kitty chimed in through the bond link in as our voice. She crossed her arms and pouted. Jean reached over from behind her and she was patted gently on the shoulder in a slightly condescending manner.

"She's strong though," Kara offered. She shrugged her shoulders. She saw Harry's gaze burning onto her. "Granted, she isn't quite the Hippolyta we know just yet, she hasn't had a chance to grow into that yet. But she has to really start doing that sometime or other. Why not start now?"

"Why indeed," Harry answered. His response was done in half of a mumble. He agreed with Kara one hundred percent with what she was saying. He knew that Hippolyta was going to take this matter well after she had time to process it.

The entire leader of the Amazon nation thing Hera sprung on her was something that might be even harder for anyone to take. Harry knew that she would rise to a challenge. In the grand scheme of things, she was barely more than a teenager so she needed to grow.

She did in some ways. What didn't kill you made you stronger.

Ravonna greeted Kara, Gwen, and Harry with a bright smile. "You're back…..but I can assure you that you've gathered all of Kang's technology."

Harry waved those words off with a shadow of a smile. "I know that I have, but it doesn't hurt to check once more. You never know."

Kara chimed in darkly. "Yeah, and besides, if we leave one microchip out of place, there could be some unwitting soul that would use it to cause all sorts of havoc."

Ravonna frowned when she gazed at the trio. She couldn't fault that kind of plan. There was a room in the Church that was devoted just to various artifacts that Harry and company acquired. It was sealed off for use of the rest of the Church.

"When do you think the time jump happens?" Ravonna asked.

"Pretty soon, I can feel it," Harry said to her. She frowned. Harry picked up on her discomfort shortly. He leaned on in and placed a hand on her arm gently. "Don't worry though, we'll be back before too long."

"I hope that you are," she commented. Her frown deepened when she looked into his eyes. The sigh she gave was extremely long.

"It won't be that long of a time," Gwen said. Ravonna threw her arms together and cast a dark look at the blonde. "Okay, it might be a longer time from your perspective."

"Yes, but I'm sure that we can find plenty of tasks to keep her busy as we prepare for your return."

Everyone turned their attention towards Selene. Selene watched this interplay for some time. She didn't mean to ease drop. It was something that occurred. The woman swooped down on all of them.

"It is nearly time," Selene commented. She didn't say that with any regret in her voice. The woman simply said that in a matter of fact. "You will depart us soon."

Harry turned to her. "You…"

Selene reached in and placed a finger on Harry's lips. It stifled whatever words that would come out of his mouth next. She leaned on in towards him. "My future self kept herself well occupied once you made the next time jump. I would do the same. It is only destiny."

She could see Harry's expression sour. The Black Queen understood how Harry abhorred the term. Given some of the things that occurred to him in the past, she couldn't blame him for doing so. She leaned on in and gave Harry a reassuring kiss.

"I have been monitoring for the potential threat that you have told me of," Selene answered. She touched her hand to the top of Harry's. "And I wish that I could give you information with more clarity. I have come to the same conclusion that you have, something has went back in time."

"That's great," Kara said. Her arms folded over her chest.

"And I have no idea whether or not it has marked you for destruction or not," Selene added. Harry raised his eyebrow at her. There was a very obvious "really?" tone to his gaze. Selene smiled.

"We should prepare for the worst," Gwen commented.

"My sentiments exactly, Gwendolyn," Selene said. She waved them on. "But I understand that you have work that needs to be done before you depart. I will not keep you from it much longer."

Harry smiled and he offered Selene another kiss. The woman took it. She would have taken much more than that. The only problem was that they were on a strict time table that they had to keep and that meant they had to get to work.

Kara tapped her foot impatiently like she did during circumstances like this. Gwen looked at her in amusement.

"So, are you ready?" Kara asked.

"Let's go," Harry replied firmly.

This dark force loomed over them all. Until things became more clear, there was not much of anything for them to do other than speculate and watch.

* * *

 

"We have everything," Harry said.

Gwen smiled when she double checked the list. "Yes, because you counted things down to the very last nut and bolt."

Kara decided to jump in and defend Harry. "You can never be too careful with leaving alien technology lying around.'

"No, you can't," Gwen answered grimly. Some of the more dangerous adventures had been tied to alien technology. That was something she reminded herself from her adventures as Spider-Girl along with other adventures she had in the past.

Harry reached towards her and gripped her hand with a smile. She took his hand into hers. The three of them flashed back to base.

"Twenty four hour warning," Harry said. He could feel the tingles that came with the tell-tale sign of time travel.

"Thanks for the clarification," Gwen commented. Harry smacked her on the ass and she jumped up.

"Just to keep you on your toes," Harry replied to her. He wrapped his arm around both blondes and they made their way into the base.

"You do a pretty good job of doing that pretty much all of the time," Gwen commented to him. Harry raised his eyebrow when she looked towards her and she gave him a smile. "You know that you do."

"Yes, I do," Harry agreed with her.

Kara yawned and Gwen looked at her. "Sorry, it's just that cataloging all of that alien technology is some real work."

"Fair enough," Gwen said. She wasn't going to argue with that. "I guess that we better get some rest before the next time skip. You know that we're going to be thrown into it extremely hard on both ends."

"Must you remind me of that?" Kara asked her. She frowned and crossed her arms with an obvious pout. Gwen reached in and patted her on the shoulder.

"It just comes with the territory, sweetheart," Gwen offered. Kara frowned and the two of them walked off.

Harry chuckled in amusement. These two did make life that much more amusing, that was for sure. He spotted an extremely familiar pair of blue eyes that watched him from outside of the room.

It was obvious that she was trying to get his attention. Harry decided to step on in and see what she wanted. He approached the woman who wore a nice silk purple robe that wrapped around her body and he guessed that she wasn't wearing not that much else.

"Hello, Hippolyta," Harry said. Hippolyta smiled when she threw her arms around Harry's neck and met his lips with a sudden and very appreciated kiss. The kiss drove both of them completely breathless. She slowly pulled away with a smirk. "Well, that was quite the greeting."

"You are going away for a while, so I figured that I would say goodbye to you in style," Hippolyta said. There was an impish grin that crossed her face.

"You do have some pretty good style," Harry agreed with her. He held her in pretty tight towards him.

"So, about how long will you take to get to your next point?" Hippolyta asked.

Harry gave her a smile. "I wish I could say. The point of these time skips is to drop me in destinations without warning and even knowledge of history can prove to be faulty."

"Do you not think that it is a bit unfair that this is happening to you?" Hippolyta asked him. Harry shook his head and looked her honestly in the eyes.

"I don't fear the unknown, because most of my life, I have lived it," Harry said to her. He stood seriously in her eyes. She was absent mindedly running her fingers down her back. "There are certain forces that we just are going to have to deal with."

Hippolyta wrapped her hand around his bicep and smiled when she gazed into her eyes. "I guess that's the point most of the time, isn't it?"

She understood more than anyone else what dealing with the unknown was like. She lived it pretty much just as well as Harry did. She didn't really fear the unknown that much. There were others that would fear that unknown aspect.

"Yes," Harry agreed with her. He situated the woman where she looked him in the eyes. The dark haired woman offered a labored sigh when she looked him in those striking green eyes that showed so much life within them. He stroked her dark locks. "And you're going on towards your own unknown adventure, aren't you?"

"The island," Hippolyta commented. There was a certain bittersweet tone towards her voice. Harry cupped her chin when he looked into her eyes.

"You'll be great," Harry said.

Hippolyta shook her head and sighed. "You're judging me on what I'll become, and not what I am now."

"What you are today are the foundations of what you become," Harry said. "The fact you have some uncertainty makes me believe that you will turn into something great."

Hippolyta could feel her confidence grown mostly because of the confidence that he showed in her. IT was amazing to feel that someone believed in her. Her blue eyes locked into Harry's eyes. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Harry, make love to me," Hippolyta said. "Just one more time before you leave."

Harry smiled and guided her back to the bed. He never once unlocked his arms around her. He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

Hippolyta's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and her clothes slowly got stripped off. Harry unveiled her beautiful body.

"Always," Harry commented. He decided to slowly strip his clothes off before her and join her.

Hippolyta watched his handsome body be revealed. He was the pinnacle of manhood. She felt herself grow wet just thinking about what he did.

Actions were much better than thoughts. Harry leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss again. It caused her toes to curl when electricity flowed through her body.

Harry spread her thighs when he completed his tour around her body. He drove his tongue deep into her.

Hippolyta felt the pure power flow through her body. Harry's tongue worked up momentum. It teased her a little bit. The build-up increased. His passions delved deep between her thighs. The Queen of the Amazons felt his tongue go to work between her legs.

Hippolyta's breath escaped her body in an impressive and obvious sigh. She shook in pleasure when Harry kept licking into her. His tongue brushed against her slit and collected more of her delightful juices onto his tongue. He leaned on in and gave her a kiss on her nether lips.

"I need you in me," Hippolyta begged him.

Her pussy was pink, wet, and inviting. Harry would be a fool not to be inside her.

"Of course, my Queen," Harry told her. He teased her breasts with his mouth.

She shivered underneath his actions when his mouth pleasured her breasts. Her nipples coasted in his saliva.

"Not, your Queen yet," she protested in between orgasms.

"But you deserve the treatment like one," Harry offered her. He continued to tease her nipples with his mouth. She panted when Harry kept pleasuring her. Her hips rose and he knew what she wanted. "And now, you're going to get your reward."

Hippolyta felt Harry's cock slowly slip inside her. She offered a low moan when his large intruder spiked into her. Her legs and thighs spread to accommodate the member that slipped into her body. She pushed her hips upwards and pumped him on in.

"Yes, that's the right spot," Hippolyta moaned. Her hips cranked up around him when she rose and she felt. She felt Harry go deeper inside her body.

He took her extremely hard when his thrusts entered her body. The Queen of the Amazons felt her body be stretched out and pleasure. The young man entering her really knew how to push all of her buttons and then some more. Her wet snatch slid around him when Harry pumped into her.

"That's a good spot, isn't it?" Harry asked her. He toyed with her breasts.

"I want to be on top, I want to ride you," Hippolyta begged.

Harry was happy to oblige her request. He first had to drive her to an intense orgasm. Her body shook all over.

Then he allowed her to turn him over. Her dripping pussy brushed over his manhood. His throbbing cock aimed for the underside of her body. The woman whimpered when she teased herself over and over again.

Hippolyta showed why she was the Queen. She spiked herself down onto his tool. It filled her body completely.

"Feel good?" Harry asked. He looked up with a smile at the look of bliss that spread over her face.

"Feels, great," she panted. Harry reached up and brushed against her breasts. "Really play with them, it feels so good."

Harry rubbed her breasts. Hippolyta bounced up and down on him. Her tight vice clenched him when she worked him over.

"Take me, take me harder, please," Hippolyta begged him. She could feel Harry's hands go down onto her hips and guide her.

Her momentum increased when she bounced herself down hard. She took his entire cock deep into her. Hippolyta felt his cock bury deep inside her body. The woman bounced herself up and down him and pushed him deep inside her.

Hippolyta squealed when the orgasm spread through her body. Harry touched her breasts. That caused her orgasm to increase.

He allowed her to ride him a little bit. She was gaining momentum and then she lost it just as quick.

Harry smiled, she didn't have the experience or the stamina just yet. She made up for it in the sheer determination that she exerted.

Harry pulled almost completely out of her. Hippolyta collapsed on his chest.

"You're not going to let me finish?" Harry asked.

"Just fuck me from behind," Hippolyta said. Her body was feeling a rise of heat from her loins. The love making was really great, but she wanted even more than that.

Her lover flipped her over onto the bed. He touched her body. His intense kisses assaulted her sweaty body. He kept teasing and tempting every single bit of her. His cock brushed against her nether lips, about ready to invade her.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Always," Hippolyta breathed. His manhood brushed against her. Her hips parted and she allowed him to enter her from behind.

Hippolyta felt his manhood spear into her body from behind. The woman could feel him deep inside her. His cock stretched out her body and touched her womb.

"Harder, harder!" Hippolyta said. She gripped her hands around the bedsheets. Harry grabbed her breasts and slammed into her body hard from behind.

Her slick walls caressed him and tugged at his cock. They encouraged Harry to drill into her body even harder. Harry was one person that was pretty much up to the challenge. He pushed deep into her.

Hippolyta moaned when she could feel his throbbing cock inside her.

"Give it to me, harder," Hippolyta begged him. She stifled the moan with her pillow.

"No need to do that, darling," Harry pushed into her body. "No one could hear your screams."

That caused Hippolyta's pussy to clench around him. The two of them continued their love making for a very long time. Hippolyta's screams increased when Harry pounded into her from behind even harder. His thrusts buried themselves into her tight and warm pussy.

"I need it, I need your cum, please give it to me," Hippolyta begged him. She hung onto the edge of the bed and bit down onto her lips.

Harry wasn't about ready to deny her a gift. His balls tightened.

Hippolyta screamed when she felt Harry's cum splash into her body. He injected a heavy load of cum into her womb.

She felt her body size up when he implanted an extremely heavy load of cum into her body. Her womb filled up with his extremely fertile cum. She clenched his rod with her pussy and he rammed him deep into her body.

Hippolyta sighed with the sweet pleasure of her release. She felt Harry roll her back over and she hungered for more.

"Please," she begged him and Harry plunged into her. Her body was completely filled.

The dance continued anew for an extremely long time all throughout the night until Hippolyta was overflowing with Harry's cum.

When the two of them finally basked in the afterglow, they looked up to see Hera standing there at the edge of the room. There was an impish grin crossing over the face of the goddess when she looked them over.

Hippolyta looked up in a dazed manner and she sighed when she stared her down. "May I help you? What would your husband think if you were watching us in the moment like a common voyeur."

"First of all, my husband doesn't have any right to think after all that he's done," Hera answered. Her voice was given in a challenge. "And I didn't watch you. I waited until Harry finished until I presented myself. Granted, it was a long wait, which isn't a slight by any means. And it gave me a chance to visit this magnificent church."

"If Selene tried to recruit you, I apologize if she came across as a little heavy handed," Harry said. Hera smiled at him. She stepped forward and sat on the side of the bed.

"There is no need to apologize at all, devotion such as that should be appreciated and commended," Hera said to him. She looked at Hippolyta who made her way out of bed quite gingerly. Hera knew that she would need some time to recover. "But the time is near for you to leave. There are women who are being recruited by us as we speak."

Hera gave them both a smile.

"And during the next time jump, you might have a surprise waiting for you," Hera commented.

Hera lead Hippolyta off. The state of her and the fact that she was in such a good mood was infectious. It made Hera almost regret her marriage vows. The other goddesses had been telling her that she had the patience of a saint and she believed that.

"I will see you soon enough," Harry said.

"The wait will be unbearable," Hippolyta said. Harry smiled when he looked her deep into her bright blue eyes. "But, it will be worth it."

Hippolyta leaned forward and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. The taste of her on his lips was still obvious and present. It was quite a lovely sensation to be honest. She parted ways with Harry and her smile grew brighter.

"I will see you soon, my beloved," Hippolyta said. She snatched up her best clothes and placed them on.

Hera turned towards Harry and smiled. "And I'm certain that our paths will cross again soon enough. It's inevitable."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Harry said with a smile.

"Trust me, if I ever decide this isn't working out, you'll be the first to know," Hera commented. She had given her husband an infinite number of last chances. There might have been an obscene amount of last chances to be fair.

Hera smiled, the results of what happened tonight would be fairly obvious pretty soon. In, about nine months or so, it seemed fairly evident what the results would be.

* * *

 

Jean sat in the main altar inside the church. It depicted images of both the Phoenix and the Star Child, along with all of their mates. She admitted that there was some extremely beautiful imagery depicted within the mantle of the church.

She sensed Harry approaching her. She moved over to allow a space for her mate.

"Will more be joining us soon?" Jean asked her. Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, more will be joining us soon," Harry agreed with her. "Kara, Gwen, Kat, and Kitty will be joining us."

"Time warp isn't for another half hour?" Jean asked. "I suppose that it doesn't matter if we're in one place at the same time or not. Or does it?"

"You know that's a pretty good question," Harry said. He mulled things over in his mind. He held Jean in close to him. "I suspect that it would be a good idea to have us all in the same place at the same time. To make sure that it isn't extremely jarring."

"Fair enough," Jean said. She agreed. She could sense that there was something in the air around her. "I sensed it again last night."

"You did," Harry replied.

"I supposed that you might have been a bit preoccupied," Jean commented towards her. The redhead grabbed his hand and gave him an impish smile. "But I sensed it. It was the good kind of sense. Almost like something was watching over us."

"And by us do you mean…us?"

"You and I in particular," Jean confirmed to him. She dropped her head down and rested it on his shoulder. "But also the rest of the wives as well. It just seemed to be more focus on us. It's a good force. I'm not sure what it is. But it's connected to the two of us."

"And it might be connected to the dark force that we sensed as well?" Harry asked her.

Jean grew extremely thoughtful and she frowned deeply. She swiftly nodded and allowed herself a long sigh.

"Yes, it would be connected to that dark force," Jean admitted. She shifted her arms together and stretched back. Harry wrapped his arm around her tightly. "But exactly how and exactly why, I don't know?"

"You think Ravonna might know something about this?"

Harry turned around. He saw that Kara joined both of them in the midst of the conversation. There was plenty of room for her. She situated herself on the other side of Harry.

"I think that there's a bit of stuff that she's not telling us," Kitty commented. She popped up and the frown got deep on her voice. "Not on purpose or stuff but….."

"It might be something that she's going to find hard to explain," Jean said. "There are certain things about the future that you don't want to know. And it might not apply to us. There are many alternate timelines out there."

"Yes," Kara said. Her voice brimmed with all kinds of excitement when she spoke. "Many alternate versions of me as well and a lot of us really, and also a few alternate versions of Harry."

"Yes, there is that," Jean agreed in amusement. The excitement that brimmed through her voice was something else.

"Aren't most of those alternate versions of Harry, female alternate versions of Harry?" Kitty asked. Harry nodded. "I guess that would be the case. Female alternate versions of a lot of people around there."

"Female Lobo was all kinds of weird," Gwen said dryly. "Dirtiest mouth you've ever heard on a woman, but I digress."

"Yes, it was," Harry answered with a chuckle. "We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Roll with the punches and see where that takes us."

"That is busy as usual for us, then," Kitty commented. She pretty much rubbed her hands together in excitement when Harry turned towards her. "I know, that so makes me look like a super villain, but I can't really resist."

"I'm sure you can if you really try," Kara answered. She gave Kitty a slight smile. "The problem is, you don't really try, do you?"

"No, I really don't," Kitty admitted. She shifted herself eagerly. "So, what do you think is happening?"

"We have a list of enemies a mile long," Harry replied to her. He held his hands together. "I think that it would be a lot easier to make a list of who wouldn't be behind this, then to make a list of the people who would be behind this."

"It would be a lot shorter," Gwen said. They could feel reality slowly shift around them all. "And there's our five minute warning."

Kat joined them at the last second. Kara turned towards her ancestor with a smirk on her face. "You're cutting it pretty close, aren't you, Kat?"

"Hey, I overslept," Kat said. She was still dressed in a short night gown, carrying her regular clothes underneath her body.

"I'm surprised that you don't sleep in the nude," Gwen said. Kara did that all of the time. That wasn't a complaint any more than an observation.

"Are you ready?" Kitty asked them. She would have rubbed her hands together in delight but she didn't want to come off as a super villain.

"We're ready," Harry added.

"Then let's do the time warp again!"

Reality shifted around them before Kara could bop Kitty in the side of the head from the cheesiness of her little statement.

* * *

 

An energy field appeared in the skies above. Harry, Kara, Gwen, Kat, Jean, and Kitty all landed gracefully on the ground. Time settled around them.

"Well, at least none of us had a nasty landing this time," Kat said. She looked around and she saw that they were in the middle of the country side. There was a large castle that was in the distance. An extremely eerie fog rose up around them all. "But, where are we?"

Harry knew that a large magical castle rarely boded well. It was something that he learned from past experiences. His beloved Castle Peverell being the only exception to the rule, but it wasn't so much a castle as much as an interdimensional spaceship.

He took a long look in his surroundings. His smile grew wider when he looked around. He looked over his shoulder and saw the smile crossing over the faces of all of his girls.

Gwen was the one that brought up where they were. "I think that we're in Camelot."

"Well, that makes sense," Kitty said. She bent back and stretched. She nearly lost her balance. Kara reached over and caught her.

"You are about as graceful as you always are," Kara said. There was a small amount of teasing but she made sure that Kitty stood up and was okay. "So, I think that we have a pretty good idea why we're here?"

"Is this before or after the time that Merlin cracked and went completely crazy and tried to take over the world?" Kara asked. Harry looked at her. "It was only inevitable. I mean, never trust a wizard with a long white beard."

"Indeed," Harry commented. There was a certain amount of dry humor from his voice when he spoke that last statement.

There was a loud explosion that echoed.

"Vile Demon!" a very familiar voice shouted in the distance.

"Is that, Victor Von Doom?" Gwen asked. She knew that he had done some time traveling of his own, but to run into him now seemed rather problematic.

"Bah, you think that you can defeat me. But as long as I'm around, your movement will never be free."

"You dare to defy Doom, I will banish you back to where you have come!" the thunderous voice echoed and there was a loud crack that resounded all around them.

"That's Doom alright, or he has done his homework," Kitty said. She took half of a step in and Harry shook his head.

"We don't know what we're up against," Harry answered. He pursed his lips together and looked into the sky. There was a big ball of fire that echoed off into the distance.

He could see Doom gain velocity and height. The armored enemy slammed down onto the ground and smashed down onto the ground hard several hundred yards away from them.

"And now that you're on your back, I will turn back your attack."

A fiery blur jumped into the air and slammed down onto Doom. A force field appeared around Doom and he blasted the creature back. The two of them continued there duel.

"It's Doctor Doom fighting a demon that rhymes," Gwen replied dryly. Kara shook her head. "Do you really need any more information other than that?"

They really didn't.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 2nd** **, 2015.**


	15. Doom of a Demon

**Chapter Fifteen: The Doom of a Demon.**

* * *

 

Harry was trying to figure out how many levels of fucked up this was. He knew that he was going to run into trouble in the times of Camelot. Doom wasn't exactly the trouble that he was thinking about. He should have figured that there was a chance where he would run into him. There was a lot of things about this that seems wrong.

"The energy in the air," Kara whispered. She turned towards Harry and raised her eyebrow. Harry nodded in response. He reached towards her and grasped her hand. Kara relaxed underneath his grip when she spoke. "Something about it seems rather off, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. He knew this type of power. "But I've got to find out what."

"We didn't go into the wrong timeline, did we?" Kitty asked.

Harry shook his head in negative. "No, Kitty, we're pretty much everywhere where we should be, at least I assume that much."

Harry wasn't going to go into what he thought of assumptions. Doom and the demon were going close to him.

"You dare go up against Doom!" Doom bellowed. The energy rose from his hands. He measured the demon and fired.

The Demon lifted its hands and blocked Doom's rapid fire attacks expertly. The creature gave a loud bellow.

"Is that the best you got?" the Demon taunted. "If you think that's all you can do to defeat me, then you deserve to go down and rot."

Harry and the girls watched the battle. It was obvious that Doom wasn't going to go down with a fight. He kept fighting the demon with expert ability and a greater fury than ever before. It was an amazingly insane battle.

"Wow," Kara whispered excitedly. She couldn't believe it.

"Trespassers, in the kingdom!" the Demon whispered. He turned towards them. "State your purpose or….."

Harry decided that he wasn't going to take it from some rhyming demon. He lifted his hands into the air and fired a double bolt of magic towards the creature's chest. The creature blocked the attack. His searing attack fired back towards Harry. Harry responded by using his reflexes to dodge the backfire of the attack.

' _What do we do now?'_ Kitty asked nervously. She practically chewed down on her lip.

' _Duck, and let me take care of this,'_ Harry replied to her. There was no way that he was allowing his girls to get themselves in the line of fire. He could tell that they were in the pressure cooker and then some.

"Okay, yeah, that seems like a good idea," Kitty said. Kara could see that Doom was trying to make an escape.

' _Yes, head him off, but be careful,'_ Harry warned her.

Kara folded her arms and scoffed. She was always careful. Granted there were some times where she messed up. They were few and far between. The young blonde fired through the air like a cork when she went towards Doom.

She put the brakes on in mid-air. She nearly smashed head long into a shield. It was hard to tell what time period Doom came from.

"You dare fight Doom, I don't know what you are, but you will not stop my plans," Doom said. He raised his hands into the air. There was a glowing sensation that came from his hands. He upgraded his armor.

Harry sensed a slightly magical influence to the armor as well. He would need to figure out the right counter balance of spells.

' _Just keep him distracted,'_ Harry thought to Kara. He dodged the flaming ax of the demon. It nearly chopped his head cleanly off. He allowed himself a narrow miss when the ax connected with the tree with a nasty thud.

' _Right, will do,'_ Kara agreed. She allowed herself a breath. Her hands clenched together and she had an idea what she wanted to do.

She launched herself at Doom. She broke the barrier he created and was about ready to get her hands on him. There was always a catch with something like this. Doom teleported himself out of the way.

' _Damn,'_ Kara mentally cursed. She plunged towards the ground at super speed.

"It is your fault that he fled, I nearly had his head!" the Demon chanted. "And now you will go down just like….."

Jean slammed a telekinetic attack into the demon. It dropped down to its knees. The redhead's breath hitched. She didn't really want to hear the creature's rhyming any more than she had to. The demon raised his hand up and tried to attack. Kat and Kara teamed up to knock it backwards with a brutal tandem assault.

"The odds are not fair, it is time for me to return to my lair," the demon growled. He erupted in fire and he was gone.

"Well that's wonderful," Gwen said. She gripped her fist tightly and mentally counted in the back of her head until she reached the count of ten. Harry gripped her shoulder hard from behind and shook his head. "It seems like those two got into a nice little scuffle. We should have let them rip each other apart."

"We should have, but we didn't" Kara said. She could see Harry looking on thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"There's something brewing, a storm of some kind," Harry remarked. He was only half with it at this time.

Kara shivered suddenly. The blonde hated when he was like this and he was like this very often.

"We're going to get to the Church, plan our next move," Harry said. The group double checked over their shoulders.

They knew that people would know of their arrival soon. They just wanted to make sure that they weren't tracked. That would cause more problems.

"Are we ready?" Jean asked. She could sense the same force that she sensed back in Egypt. It was faint, but it was present. It put her on edge and by extension it put the other girls on edge.

Harry confirmed this fact with a nod. The group set out the short distance to the access point towards the Church. They had to follow some special criteria to get on through. Thankfully, each and every one of them followed it to the letter.

* * *

 

A large and imposing fortress was in the heart of Camelot. It was obscured within a deep and menacing fog where you had to pretty much know where it was to even dare have a glimpse of it. That was all many hoped to have, a glimpse of the fortress. There were numerous enchantments that would block all but the most powerful magical users in the world.

In the middle of the biggest room of the castle, there was a large hand carved throne placed against the wall. There was several book shelves that contained numerous books and there were more shelves that contained potions ingredients as well.

A woman swept her way down the hallway. A billowing purple robe trailed off behind her. She had a hood pulled up over her head. There was an angry demeanor on her face. It was almost like she was ready to injure someone and cause them the grandest amount of suffering. She was in a rage and it was a towering one.

"My plans have gone up in flames thanks to Arthur's pet demon," Morgan whispered. There was a hiss in her voice. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with that fool. But, no, I shouldn't worry about Arthur, he is merely a puppet."

She threw down a large tome on the table in front of the throne. Her hand brushed over the tome and she gave a slick little smirk. The woman smiled bitingly when she kept flipping through each page of it.

"Merlin, Merlin, my old friend, and my old enemy," the woman whispered. "Did you really think that I would be blind from your lying eyes? You have convinced yourself that you are the hero of this story. Your misdeeds are not going to go unpunished. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

The woman's anger brimmed over the surface. Her sister, her more sister, ran afoul of Merlin. Merlin had gone drunk over his own power. He was the true force behind the throne of Arthur. He was a good man and an idealistic fool. He thought that he held the key of the roundtable.

She heard words that Merlin had imprisoned the king. It was for his own good, some kind of greater good. The witch wasn't going to shed tears for Arthur. He made his own grave, now that he was going to lie in it nicely.

"This wretched fool," the woman whispered. She flipped through the book. She was going through the book for no rhyme and no reason. She kept flipping through and her patience was at an end.

"My lady, calm yourself."

The woman turned around and saw her advisor standing in the shadows.

"Where is he, where is Von Doom?" the woman whispered.

She pulled the hood of her robe down to properly face her advisor. She was a name that was infamous during her time and legendary during any other. Her black hair shined like midnight. Her violet eyes flashed with an exotic power. She was the one and only Morgan Le Fay, the most infamous dark witch of this time or any other.

She was not known rather well for her patience. Her aide took it quite in stride.

"Victor Von Doom has engaged the demon known as Etrigan," her aide replied. "There was an interference regarding their battle. Doom disappeared and the demon vanished."

"If Doom teleported away, he should have come before me," Morgan said. She sat herself down onto her throne. "I have taught him everything that he knows, but he does not know everything that I know."

"Naturally, but he may have found a new teacher," her aide commented. "Mistress, I beg of your indulgence for one second…"

"You may have it," Morgan whispered. There was an intense tone to her voice. She waved her hand and signaled for her aide to continue.

"It's Merlin, my lady," her aide commented. "He has seduced Doom."

"Yes, he is a master of seduction with other men," Morgan said in a scathing voice. There was a swift amount of venom that coursed through her voice.

She looked over towards a crystal that showed her arrivals. There was a group of six that arrived recently. She couldn't make out anything other than the fact that they were of power and of interest. Were they threats or were they potential allies?

"Someone has arrived," Morgan whispered.

"It might have been the traveler, my lady," her aide commented.

"Yes, I assumed that he would stop by, and I'm certain that Merlin will also seek to court his favor," Morgan said. It went without saying that she would need to prevent that from happening.

"There is the Church," the aide whispered.

"Yes, there is the Church," Morgan agreed. She waited for Doom's arrival. "If Doom has turned on me, he will be hung for treason."

"Yes."

The aide turned around. She recognized Doom, even though she previously met him in her male form. Her female form was her preferred form, but she used her male form for reasons that made sense only to her.

Lady Loki had her eye on the Traveler for some time. He would play an interesting role and bring chaos everywhere he could. That was something that she had to be in the middle of instantly.

* * *

 

"Maybe Selene would have a better idea of what's going on than we do," Kitty answered. She stepped into the Church.

No matter how many times she entered this Church, it was extremely magnificent to say the very least. She looked up and saw the nice windows.

The Church existed outside of all time and space. It was almost like some kind of Nexus. That was why they had to use the Church for the initial time jump to throw them back in time.

"Well someone has to have a pretty good idea," Kara offered.

They would know in a minute. The party made their way into the church. Jean smiled when she could sense Selene that was nearby.

"Harry!" a happy voice yelled from the other end of the hallway. The group turned around and spotted Ravonna around. "It's been too long."

Kitty opened her mouth and she was about to say something. Kara reached over and nudged her with her elbow. That caused the young brunette to nearly jump up with a yelp. Kitty wondered why she nudged her so hard.

"I knew what you were going to say," Kara said. Kitty tried to protest things but Kara cut her off. She lifted her hand and placed it upon Kitty's mouth. "It was a long time for her."

Harry side stepped this argument. Gwen breathed in a sigh of relief. "And yes, Gwen, I know how much time travel gives you a headache."

"Well, it's not so much a headache, there's just certain things that I can't wrap my mind around," Gwen suggested. She could see Harry approach Ravonna.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked.

Ravonna leaned on in closer to Harry. Her soft lips pressed against his with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him.

"Well, as you might have figured, it has been a long time," Ravonna said with a nice little shrug. She relaxed her shoulders. "But, we're coping with things well at the church. There a lot to do, a few new recruits."

"That's good, I may be meeting some of them soon," Harry said. Ravonna gave her mate a shifty little grin.

"I'm sure that they're be excited to finally meet you," Ravonna said. There was an excited tone to her voice and she sounded extremely breathless. "But there are some that are not quite sure whether or not they're going to join."

Kara's lips curled into a slight smile. "Well, I'm sure that we're going to have to convince them of the error of their ways soon."

"Perhaps," Ravonna said. She was amused because that was what Selene pretty much said, word for word. She grabbed Harry around the arm. "Selene wishes me to bring you to her as soon as you arrived. The rest of you are naturally welcomed to tag along."

She wasn't going to be the one that was going to tell Har-Zod that his mates couldn't go anywhere. The young emerald eyed magical user looked at her. There were a few changes from the church since he had been here. Several hundred years had passed, although perhaps not as much as he would think on the outside world.

Time was an interesting thing. Harry, Gwen, Kat, Kara, Jean, and Gwen made their way up the stairs towards the main office of the church. The group kept their eyes peeled for anyone who might be of interest.

' _So, what do you think this is all about?'_ Jean asked.

' _It's likely about what we ran into, if Selene was expecting us,'_ Kara said. _'That demon…'_

' _I know, she's going to have all of the answers,'_ Harry replied. He ran through a couple of scenarios through his head. He was pretty sure that he ran into that demon before but he couldn't remember exactly when.

Ravonna knocked on the door and stepped back. Selene opened the door and smiled. She was dressed in elegant black robes that fit perfectly against her body.

"My beloved, you're here," Selene commented. She leaned towards him and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a searing kiss.

Selene pulled away from Harry with a smile and she also greeted the other girls. She ushered them into the office.

The moment the entire group was settled in, Selene decided that she would cut to the chase. She whistled when she learned of what they ran into.

"Merlin has been the power behind the throne and he's obviously imprisoned Arthur and may be posing as him," Selene said. "He fancies himself as a purity of the light and he thinks that…"

Harry's fingers placed on her lips and he stopped her. This would be an action that would cause any other man to lose said fingers. Given that it was Harry who did this, Selene paused and looked on at him.

"Selene, for the sake of my sanity, please don't say that Merlin is trying to do what he's doing for the greater good," Harry said. There was a cold body shudder that erupted through his body. "Please, for everything that is sensible, do not say that."

"Yeah, he gets the mad twitches from…..well from that praise," Kara said. She lightly massaged her mates shoulders. "And the fact it's some old wizard with a white beard attached to it doesn't help it."

"That's not Merlin's true form," Selene reminded them. All of them turned towards her. "That is the form he projects to the world in an attempt to hide his true aura. It's a grandfatherly look and something that lures many into a false sense of security."

"It's not what he truly is, though," Harry muttered. Selene shook her head in negative. "A master of deception and Doom…"

"Doctor Doom was aligned with Morgan Le Fay, but I think that she believes that he has betrayed her," Selene said. She chose her next few words carefully. "Morgan has severe trust issues and she doesn't take betrayal well at all."

"It seems like you know this from experience," Harry said.

Jean caught onto that as well. "Was she a potential recruit?"

"She's proving to be extremely difficult to sway to the cause," Selene admitted. She touched Harry's hand. "I have a feeling that the two of us could wear down her resolves. And I have someone inside her court that could help wear her down if given the time."

"What about the demon that attacked Doom?" Gwen asked.

"Etrigan, he is an extremely powerful demon," Selene said. Harry snapped his fingers in response.

"I knew that I ran into him somewhere, he was bound to a man named Blood back in my time and he's caused me…..a few headaches in the past," Harry said. Kara snorted in response.

"That's putting it extremely mildly," Kara answered. She shifted her arms and legs together when she spoke. "Another way is that he's a royal demonic pain in…"

"Yes, I agree," Selene answered, cutting Kara off before she spoke. "And his attempts of poetry are absolutely dreadful. That might be the real torment, having to put up with his attempts to rhyme."

"But if Doom was with Merlin, then why did he attack Doom?" Kat wondered.

"Merlin plays a very interesting game, only he knows what he's doing for certain," Selene offered, thoughtfully. "But he wishes to plunge Camelot into darkness and blame it on Morgan."

"Isn't that what she wishes to do?"

"Yes, but she would do it with more style," Selene added. "So, I assume that you wish to hear what has occurred since you last left."

"I take it that there is some news," Harry said. Selene's lips curled into a smile.

"Yes, much," Selene added. She launched into an excited explanation.

* * *

 

Victor Von Doom thought extremely highly of himself and the fact that he was forced to wait inside this dungeon was humiliating beyond all reason. He fought against this emerald eyed sorcerer and his mates. The sorcerer fought as fiercely as a dragon did and the sorcerer could have ripped any enemy apart just like that.

The portal opened and the demon made his way out. Doom scowled at him.

"So, Merlin sends his pet, as if he has any right to think that he is beneath facing Doom," Doom whispered.

The demon growled. "You know for someone who is so weak, you must mind what you speak."

Doom was about ready to show him weak. "If I didn't….."

"Enough," the brisk voice of Merlin commented. There was an energy wave and the man himself appeared. He had dark hair and a short trimmed beard. He looked extremely cool and calm.

Very few had seen the true Merlin. They had only seen the eccentric bumbling old wizard who was considered somewhat of a stooge and a laughing stock.

"The paragon of the light has sought to grace us with his presence," Doom said and he gave Merlin a mocking bow.

"This wretch dares speak to you, just give me the word and I will rip him…"

"Enough!" Merlin repeated again. "I do not tolerate this bickering. Von Doom, you did well, the information that you have given me on Morgan will allow me to take control of this realm."

"Yes," Doom agreed. The witch did her duty and gave him an heir, whom he currently transported back into his present time period. "And now, I wish to reap the rewards."

"You will be my first knight, Von Doom," Merlin said. "I will have an organization far superior to that of Arthur's."

Etrigan growled. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes, I will support you," Doom commented. He used Morgan to get what he wanted in one respect. The future ruler of Latveria was extremely greedy. He wanted even more power.

"Yes, you understand what has to be done, it must be done for the greater good," Merlin commented. He could see Doom kneel before him. "You will be rewarded for your servitude, Von Doom. Everything that you have coming to you, will be yours."

"It is as it should be," Doom whispered. He couldn't help but be arrogant. It was his nature to be so.

X-X-X

Jean whistled. It took her several minutes to take in all of the changes of the church, but she was interested in all of what she saw. She enjoyed the changes that had been made to the church. She didn't think of any way it could be better right now. It was different to what it would grow into, but she liked that. The redhead's gaze shifted all over each element of the church.

' _I think that she's impressed,'_ Kara commented.

' _Well, who wouldn't be impressed?'_ Kat asked. There was no answer to that one. All of them were extremely impressed.

Selene waited for the word from Jean. While Har-Zod was the main person that the Church worshipped, the Phoenix figured into that obviously.

"So, I take it that you like it."

Jean smiled in response. "I very much like it."

Harry sensed that there was something occurring outside of the church. It was almost like there was someone tried to break their way inside. Harry turned his attention properly to Selene.

"So, no one can enter this Church without permission?" Harry asked her.

Selene shook her head. "Not without permission and not with a special set of criteria. You have an idea what that is, I'm sure."

' _Oooh, I think that I know,'_ Kitty thought. _'Female and attractive, duh, I win.'_

' _Congratulations, Kitty, have a gold star,'_ Gwen replied dryly.

' _We should make you the president of the obvious club,'_ Kara said. Kitty wished that she had a pillow to bop Kara with. Unfortunately, all of the pillows had been taken away on the account of the last time she bopped Kara with a pillow.

' _To be fair, a two year old could have figured that out,'_ Kitty thought.

' _But some of Harry's followers on the Internet might need some things spelled out to them in clearer detail,'_ Gwen answered knowingly.

' _Ladies,'_ Harry thought. He could hear the attempts to preach through and made a split second decision of what he wanted to do next.

Harry listened in closely. He heard a thumping on the other end of the barrier. It was almost like someone tried to force their way again.

The sorcerer listened even more closely. There was a someone who tried valiantly to bust on through. The church was asking him for permission.

"So, let me clarify this," Jean said. Selene turned towards her. Jean decided to strike whilst the iron was hot and ask a question. "The Church wouldn't be asking Harry for permission if it was a threat, right?"

"No," Selene confirmed. She had experts check the wards and double check them all of the way. She knew that there wasn't a flaw. Otherwise their guest would have been able to tear through the barriers by now. "The Church would bounce out anyone who would be registered a threat."

Now, Harry was curious. He said only one word. "Enter."

He felt that the Church didn't get the point. There was a large crack when a woman landed on her knees in front of Harry.

The woman had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground. Her dark midnight hair hung down her face. Her blue eyes shined with the slightest amount of confusion. The most interesting thing was that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on her body. Her firm, large breasts stuck out prominently. Her fit and athletic body was a sight to be seen.

' _Now that's what I call an entrance,'_ Kara said.

' _Amazing,'_ Kat said in awe. She decided to check out the woman and she liked what she said.

' _Keep your eyes front, princess,'_ Kara said sternly. Kat stuck out her tongue instantly in response.

' _She's worse than Kory is,'_ Kitty whispered.

' _Nah, she's got a while yet,'_ Kara corrected her.

The nude woman needed some time to correct her bearings. Harry reached towards her and allowed her to get up to her feet. She took his hand and stood up firmly with no shame. For her, nudity was a natural state and she didn't worry about any offense that she might cause.

"I thank you," she commented to him. Her garments appeared by her side.

"They didn't get removed from her, they entered separately," Selene answered. Her lips crossed into a momentary smile. "That's an interesting effect."

"Lady Sif, it is good to see you once more," Harry said to her.

"Indeed, but Har-Zod, I bring you grave news," Sif replied. She stared into her eyes. "Loki has escaped her prison and she has taken sanctuary with the dark witch Morgan Le Fay."

"Yes, word has reached my ears as well," Selene said. There was a slightly knowing smile across her face. "But there is more treachery than you could imagine."

Lady Sif blinked. She held her gaze onto what the Asgardians called the Emerald Dragon. He was a legend and she knew that he was very real.

"More treachery than what Loki is capable of?" Sif asked. "I have been sent her to assist you."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better time to show up," Harry said. He took her hand and lead her off. "Perhaps, I should fill you in on what you have missed."

"Yes," Sif agreed. Her bright blue eyes met his searing green eyes. "You eluded to there being more treachery."

Harry thought that this would be a fascinating web to untangle and explain to her. He sought to do his very best.

* * *

**To Be Continued On March 5th** **, 2015.**


	16. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Chapter Sixteen: Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely.**

* * *

 

Doctor Doom returned to the stronghold of Morgan Le Fay. He was unaware that he had been unmasked for a traitor. The man stepped forward, his movements completely brisk. He walked forward and she didn't expect a thing.

"This way, Victor, I'm waiting for you," the woman commented.

Doom smiled. There was no sense that she understood that anything was wrong. She was in some ways an extremely foolish woman. Doom knew it was obvious how he took advantage of her and more importantly how he took control of her. Merlin was nothing, but a puppet. He knew power, but not the power that Doom held.

The future leader of Latveria stepped inside and walked towards Morgan and her advisor. The advisor had her hood up and Doom didn't even bother to look into her face. He looked past her and all the way to Morgan.

"I heard that you were attacked by Merlin's pet," Morgan whispered. Doom cocked his eyebrow. "You should have returned here immediately. I would have tended to your wounds, and made sure you got the medical treatment that you deserved."

Doom smiled, she still had her uses. Perhaps he could convince Merlin to keep her on as a pet. At least, until Doom was able to get rid of Merlin and there would be no further need to convince him.

"I had assumed that you would assist my, my dear, Morgan," Doom commented. He stepped towards her.

Morgan's aide stepped forward and suddenly, a silver shield appeared around Doom. Doom realized a half of second too late that he was trapped.

"Victor, you're going to have to get up pretty early in the day to pull the wool over the eyes of the likes of me," the figure in the shadows stated. There was mirth in her eyes. That was the kind of mirth Doom only saw one time before. He couldn't believe it.

"Loki!" Doom howled.

"Yes, it's I, Loki," the woman commented. "I know that our paths have crossed before. I saw you as a cockroach then and I saw you as a cockroach now."

"You are making a grave mistake if you think that you can…."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Loki said. "You are more arrogant than Thor is. Although I'm certain that he'd take that as an insult to be compared to the likes of you. So, did you really think that you would pull the wool over the eyes of Morgan Le Fay?"

"Be silent, Loki, I will handle this," Morgan said. She slowly rose to her feet and she faced Doom. Her eyes sliced through the barrier with agitation. "Did you honestly assume that you would pull the wool over my eyes? You must think of me as a fool. And you must look into the…"

One of her barriers fell down and a bolt of magic shot through it, nailing Morgan in the chest. Morgan dropped to her knees and wheezed.

"Who is the fool now?" Doom taunted.

"Loki, crush him like the ignorant roach that he is," Morgan gasped.

The energy fields of the castle parted ways. The demon known as Etrigan stepped forward. "As much as that would be something that I would like to see, you have business to take care of with me."

"Brutish demon," Loki said. She conjured a weapon.

Merlin struck her from behind and slapped a collar on her body. "It was worth every piece of gold to acquire this."

"You don't know what you're doing," Loki said. "My father…"

"Odin, he would sooner wash his hands of his delinquent child," Doom taunted. Loki wished that she crushed Doom like the glorified tin can he was when she had the chance.

"You would be unwise to move, you Asgardian witch," Merlin said. "Unless it is for you to get on your knees before me."

"I'd rather kiss a snake," Loki spat at him. "Which I'm sure that's something that you'd be quite familiar with."

"Mind your tongue, brat!" Merlin yelled. There was none of the kind grandfatherly demeanor. He roughly grabbed Loki by the back of the head and forced her down onto the ground. This impact forced her to kiss the ground beneath her feet. She shuddered and tried to break her way out. It was borderline difficult for her to escape. "I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation that you have yourself in."

"Yes, because if you're going to bore me to death, I'd just rather you get on with it and strike me down already," Morgan said. She realized her powers were bound. "And you are a fool, Doom, if you think that Merlin would honor any deal that he had been given. My sister can attest to that."

"Your sister was a traitor, as you are you," Merlin said. He thought about killing her right now, but he decided not to. His voice thundered. "Morgan, I realize now one thing, magic is an extremely chaotic element. Allowing many individuals to use it ,to harness it. It would be far better if it was in the hands of one user and one user alone."

"And let me guess, you assume that you're capable of that power," Morgan said. She tried to keep her mouth shut, but there was no question about it. Merlin was mad. "I hope you know that you're mad."

"No, my mind is more clear than any other time in my life," Merlin whispered. "There can only be one."

He released Doom from his cage. He slumped down to the ground. "And now for your reward."

Morgan couldn't say she felt all that sorry for Doom. He disappeared into a nasty flash of light.

"Some hellish dimension, no doubt," Morgan commented idly. She could hear Doom's screams and threats for vengeance in her ears.

"You're hiding something," Merlin said. The accusation was out of the blue. "You know something."

"And if I do, would I likely to tell you?" Morgan asked.

"You will tell me, and it has no need to be willingly," Merlin said. He turned to Etrigan. "Take these two to Morgan's dungeons. Perhaps some of the equipment down there would persuade them."

"Just another Saturday night," Loki muttered. Her expression looked fairly bored. Etrigan growled and picked up both Morgan and Loki and dragged her off.

Merlin obliterated Morgan's throne. It was a sign of the power and conquest the wizard would have over this wench.

* * *

 

"And people gave orders based off of the name of this man in the future," Kara replied. Harry turned towards her and raised his eyebrow. "I know, consider the source."

"He was a fairly important wizard until he went…..well you know," Harry said.

Harry and Kara were joined by Selene, Jean, and Lady Sif. Sif approached the outside of the castle. It seemed fairly innocent on the outside. On the inside, there might be another matter entirely. Harry lifted his hand up and placed it gently on the barrier.

"Dark magic," Harry said. Jean sensed the energy pulsing off of the barrier even if she can't directly touch it herself. "The darkest of all dark magic."

"That's wonderful," Jean whispered. Her voice came out in a light hiss. She looked at the barriers. "Merlin has added some teeth to this place."

"Morgan normally isn't this careless," Selene said. Sif leaned on in and she voiced a theory. "And yes, I believe that there is a small chance that Loki could be manipulating things for her own gain."

"I can't believe that Loki was a woman all of this time," Kara said. Harry turned towards her and smiled. "Although that makes things clearly."

"Gods and goddesses are what they choose to be, they aren't bound down to the gender roles that some mortals have," Harry said. He kept looking around the barrier. "I wonder if Merlin knows about the Traveler."

"I'm certain that he may have heard the legends," Selene said. They were just waiting around to see if they could safely slip inside. "But, I'm not certain if he even has entered the possibility of them being true."

"We'll know in a minute, won't we," Harry muttered underneath his breath. "He has Morgan and Loki bound in there."

"Loki normally isn't that careless," Sif said. She knew that the Trickster allowed herself to get captured previously. "She is playing all angles to see what results in her coming out ahead."

"I was along those same lines of thought," Selene agreed. "She's devious, even I only trust her to an extent."

"But that's to say that you trust her to a certain extent," Kara said. She picked up immediately on the meaning of Selene's words. The dark haired woman turned around and gave Kara a gaze.

"I think we'll pick up this conversation later," Harry said. He saw where all of the locks were interweaving on the protective enchantments. "I think that I've got an idea how we can get in."

"By all means," Selene said. She stepped back and allowed Harry to work his magic.

"There is a chance that this is going to alert Merlin to our positioning," Harry said.

' _And how are you three?'_ Harry asked.

' _We're in position, along with Ravonna,'_ Gwen said.

' _Merlin really did a job toasting all of the records of this mad little endeavor,'_ Ravonna thought. She folded her hands nervously over the top of each other. _'Do you have any idea why…..'_

' _Theories, yes,'_ Harry said. Magic users tended to be about as selective about their history as much as the next person. So he wasn't surprised Merlin's escapades didn't make it to the history books.

There was a chance that he didn't go mad in Harry's world as he did for this one. That was one point he considered.

' _And we're very nearly inside,'_ Harry said. He undid the latch of one of the last barriers. He slipped his way inside.

Selene slid behind him, Jean and Kara were not far behind him. Sif stepped inside with him. There was a sense of pure evil the further they went inside.

"Okay, remember the time we went to the Phantom Zone?" Kara asked.

"Which one?" Jean asked, before Harry could answer.

Kara sighed. "Any of them, they were all misadventures."

"Yes, I remember that," Harry replied. Kara held her hands up against her waist and stared him down.

"Well, this is far worse than all of those trips combined," Kara said. She half expected wraiths to pop out and attack him.

"Doom was here," Selene said. Her lips curled into a soft smile. "And typical of Merlin, the moment he doesn't need anything, he throws him out like yesterday's garbage."

Harry stepped forward. Sif joined him. There was a rustling of wings above them. Kara and Jean looked up.

"Something is trying to break through the barriers," Sif said. She clenched her first. "Does Merlin not know what kind of dark magic he's trying to tap into?"

"He knows, obviously," Harry replied. This type of sorcery was something he dreaded encountering. Anything regarding dimensional barriers was something that gave him fits. The time Harry and Kara were trapped in the Phantom Zone for a year without powers, even though it was an hour in the real world, was something he was reminded of. "He knows, but he doesn't care."

"Of course," Selene said. She knew that Morgan's throne room.

"So, you are the fabled traveler?"

Harry stopped and he sensed Merlin's presence. He was everywhere, but he knew that his physical presence was somewhere near. He ran into a barrier.

"I'm not impressed," Merlin commented.

"That makes two of us," Harry replied. He heard something rustling behind him. "Cover me."

Sif withdrew a sword and she looked on into the distance. "Finally."

She thought that this entire trip would be partially wasted if she didn't get to combat. Kara, Jean, and Selene moved in beside her as well.

That left Harry with the fun job of dealing with Merlin. Crazy or not, Merlin still was the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. He was in for a hell of a confrontation.

* * *

 

Merlin said in his new and improved throne. It was placed over the tattered and battered remains of the throne that he destroyed from Morgan.

Someone dared enter his domain. Morgan wouldn't have had allies on the outside. He accounted for every single ally the woman had. The Trickster was the most dangerous threat, and Merlin imprisoned her. Lady Loki would have a few uses.

"I think that she went down too easy," Etrigan growled. "You should have destroyed them whilst you had the chance. Or you might find yourself not as the one that leads this dance."

"Silent, demon," Merlin said. There was a demonic twinkle in his eyes. He clutched his hand on the enchanted staff that brought him power. The staff was the only thing that had given him peace. He had a close and personal relationship with the staff.

He slowly held the staff up towards him.

"It says the Traveler approaches," Merlin whispered. He held the staff up to his ear and heard it.

"You listen to a piece of wood, if you think that it can do more than I could," Etrigan chanted.

"And now he's breaking in, this should prove to be entertaining," Merlin said. The staff warned him of how there needed to be only one magic user. "You see, he will bow before me. His power will be mine. I am a master that…."

The door burst open and two of Merlin's guards flew at his face. The young green eyed man entered. He seemed rather bored when he stepped over the broken bodies of Merlin's guards.

Harry entered inside the room. He looked towards Merlin and he was not impressed. "Merlin, I thought that you would be taller."

"You are but a mere child," Merlin said. He seemed disappointed.

"Trust me, I'm more than that," Harry said.

"I will grant you a quick and lenient death, if you kneel before me," Merlin said. The type of drunken power that was scary flowed through his eyes. His hand tightened about the staff.

Harry couldn't believe this. His lips curled in amusement and he broke out into laughter. The irony of someone telling him, Har-Zod, to kneel before him. He would enjoy ripping him apart.

"History views you as a great wizard," Harry said.

"Then, history is correct," Merlin commented. He looked smug at his own publicity. His ego would be his downfall. Harry was quick to exploit that.

' _And, that works about as well as I thought,'_ Selene thought. The energy dagger sliced through Merlin's barrier and struck the old wizard in the chest. Blood began to spill out when he dropped down to the ground.

"Foolish child, you thought that you could deal with magic that is wild," Etrigan said. He jumped into the air.

Harry dove out of the way and used his super speed. He could see that Merlin was gone. Whether he teleported out of the way or was just visible within the move.

"You know, I'm not one for poetry," Harry said. He arched himself back and dodged Etrigan's attack. The beast hurled some quick fireballs at his face. Harry pivoted away and dodged the attacks. "But I do enjoy putting an exclamation point on everything."

Harry dodged Etrigan's attack. He channeled an energy the likes of which had never been seen during this time.

The demon screamed when Harry channeled the power through him. "For that you will pay, once I have my say."

Harry waved his hands and caused the ground to vibrate underneath the demon. Stone spikes shot from the ground. The demon avoided the skin piercing attacks that would have destroyed him.

He went in a portal that was behind Harry. Harry waited and did a mental countdown to see what the demon would do.

The demon rushed Harry from behind. It's teeth bared when it charged the young man. The wall of energy popped up and stopped the demon.

"Sorry, you're going to have to try better than that," Harry said. The demon wasn't going to go down quickly.

Harry intended to wrap this battle off. He was certain Merlin slipped away in the chaos, but would return with a vengeance. Harry clapped his hand and a sonic vibration of energy cut through the air. It struck the demon hard in the chest and face.

The creature screamed and dropped to the ground. The demon was banished and left the broken human host to drop to the ground.

' _So, you did it?'_ Kara asked when the dust cleared.

' _Yes, I did,'_ Harry replied. The blonde smiled. Harry turned towards Jean.  _'Did you?'_

' _Always,'_ Jean confirmed.

Harry decided to take a long look around and see if he could find anything out. He no doubt missed a hell of a battle when he was dealing with Etrigan.

* * *

 

Gwen led her way up the stairs, past a secret entrance. Kat and Kitty followed her. Both of the girls didn't want to voice what they were thinking.

Thanks to the mental link, there was no need to really voice it.

' _Wow, this is completely amazing,'_ Kitty thought. She practically gushed with excitement. She tried to keep herself calm. _'Do you really think that Doom has something down here?'_

' _I don't know,'_ Gwen suggested. There was enough about this underground tunnel to point towards the handiwork of one Victor Von Doom. _'Doom didn't seem to know any of us.'_

' _So that must mean that it is early enough in his career,'_ Kat said. She had been given a crash course on Victor Von Doom and his obsessions. The blonde Kandorian princess frowned, when Gwen detached one of the locks. _'You know, he might not be as obsessed as he was before.'_

Gwen snorted in an extremely un-lady like manner. _'You know Doom, he is obsessed.'_

' _Yeah, he's always obsessed,'_ Kitty replied. She bobbed her head up and down in excitement. The young mutant could sense that there was something completely awesome down here. She stood back.

Gwen knew enough about Doom and his operations. The blonde stood back and looked at the runes carved upon the door. They were an extremely interesting pattern. She didn't do magic. That wasn't in her power set.

' _Well, the language is vaguely Kryptonian,'_ Kat commented. She frowned. The syntax was pretty similar. _'The written language changed a great deal from the time that I was on Krypton now to our present time. But I think that I can get the door open without triggering all of the traps.'_

Kitty raised her eyebrow. She gave a small yelp, both mentally and out loud. Gwen pinched her hard to get her to shut up. That didn't really work, but it was the effort that counted. _'Traps?'_

' _Yes, traps, unscrambling the Runes in the wrong order will…..well it won't be good,'_ Kat thought. She was rarely at a loss for words.

' _It's a good thing that Harry isn't here, he and Runes don't get along,'_ Kitty replied. There was a grumbling from Harry from afar and much laughter from the bond mates.

Gwen stood back and allowed Kat to do her thing. She expected some Indiana Jones level insanity. All of the locks unscrambled and they opened. It revealed a nice room and glowing light engulfed them.

"Wicked," Kitty whispered. That caused Gwen to look at her strangely. "It's kind of cool, you know."

"Yes, I know," Gwen said in a tentative voice. She stepped forward and saw numerous crates on the ground. Some of the items in the crate looked to be spare parts of components of Doom's armor.

That made perfect sense he would have these particular components stock piled down here. It wasn't something that he could just pick up in Camelot. There was a shiny piece of jewelry that caught Gwen's eye.

It caught Kitty's eye as well. The brunette reached forward. Gwen blocked her hand.

"Remember about what happened the last time someone touched an amulet she shouldn't," Gwen warned her.

Kitty flew into completely defensive protest mode. "Hey, that wasn't me, that was…"

"We know who it was," Gwen replied, cutting Kitty off.

She switched to the bond link. _'Harry, do you have a moment?'_

' _Just got done,'_ Harry replied to her.

' _How soon can you be down here?'_ Gwen asked. She nervously waited for the answer.

There was a light and soft pop that was before her that answered her question. Her early warning system wasn't trigger. It normally wasn't unless it was a threat. Gwen frowned when she saw Harry before her.

"You know it works only so many times before I see you coming," Gwen answered.

Harry gave her a shadow of a smile. "That means you're learning. And that's great."

"Taking that as a compliment," Gwen replied.

Harry smiled and he saw the amulet lying there. He frowned.

"Chaotic magic and unstable, much like the staff Merlin was waving around," Harry replied. Kitty bit down on her lip.

"Merlin was waving around a giant staff?" Gwen asked. She was trying to process that. She also did her best to ignore Kitty's failed attempts to keep a straight face. The blonde gave her a warning glare.

"Yes, and we know that's never a good thing," Harry answered. He cast Kitty a warning look and she shook her head. "Well, if you have to, let it all out."

"I'm not the one that made the word wand dirty," Kitty said. She glared at Gwen who shrugged her shoulders.

"That was just as much MJ as it was me," Gwen answered swiftly. Kitty remembered that entirely differently from what Gwen remembered. She was about to launch into an argument.

Harry cleared his throat. Both of the girls stood up straight.

"Help me clear out anything that isn't strictly magical," Harry ordered them. "We're going to transport that back to the Church, but as for this…."

Harry left his statement trailing. There was a statement that came through his mind from Selene.

' _I found her.'_

Harry smiled. He wondered when Morgan and Loki were going to be located. He figured that there should be some direct supervision when Loki and Sif were in the same room. That being said, Harry made sure the girls were to work in clearing things up. He wrapped the amulet carefully in a cloth and tried not to touch it with his bare flesh.

' _I'll be down there in a couple moments, we found something that can't be lying around,'_ Harry thought.

The last thing he wanted was Merlin to run around in a large suit of Doctor Doom powered armor. What he had on now was sufficient. The power he had was dangerous enough.

* * *

 

Morgan cursed her own security measures. They were sufficient enough to keep anyone out and keep her in. Merlin managed to alter them slightly to imprison her until whatever made ritual he tried was allowed to happen.

"Well, this is an inconvenience," Loki commented. The Trickster looked merely bored. "The collar is a sufficiently air tight way to keep us trapped."

"You seem to be more amused by this than anything," Morgan replied.

Lady Loki snorted. "If you take offense to every hard ship, you will leave an entire existence of rage and agony where you spend most of your time trying to steal your adoptive father's powers and turning your brother/sister into a frog for shits and giggles."

Morgan blinked. It seemed oddly specific. There were footsteps that approached her cell. Morgan wasn't going to go down without a fight. She was going to sit up and stare down her enemy with defiance.

"You are in a tight situation, aren't you Morgan?" an amused voice asked. Morgan turned towards the woman on the other end of the cell. She could scarcely believe it.

"So, it's you."

Selene stepped her way into greater prominence. "Yes, it's me. Are you unhappy to see me?"

"And this was left out of the history books, wasn't it?" Harry asked. He turned up, with the other girls filtering in here.

"So, the legends are true," Morgan whispered. She turned towards Selene and frowned. "I guess it's what they say as true. Seeing is in fact believing."

"Any doubts you have should be placed aside now, because we have a common enemy," Selene replied. The cells burst open and both of the women were freed.

"At last, I'll get my hands on that wretched worm Merlin and crush him," Morgan replied. There was a single minded obsession in her eyes.

Harry had seen such an obsession before. He would be a fool to admit that he didn't have one from time to time as well. "As much as I agree we need to take down Merlin, he is extremely powerful. I caught him off guard when I arrived and I defeated his knight."

"Excellent, that fool deserves to be taken down a couple of pegs," Morgan replied. She was one that spoke her mind.

"The rightful ruler of Camelot speaks her mind….."

"Loki," Harry told her. The woman's eyes snapped forward and the trickster looked towards her. "I know you have your own plans, but they have been changed."

"Yes, naturally," Loki agreed. She wouldn't be foolish enough to go against the likes of Har-Zod.

"And we found this, I don't suppose that you can shed any light on this."

Harry extended his hand out and showed Morgan the amulet. She frowned deeply when she looked at the amulet.

"It may be the means to defeat Merlin," Morgan admitted. She stared intently at the amulet.

 _I'm sensing a but coming here,'_ Gwen commented. There were a few groans from the other girls. That was when they weren't being amused by Sif giving Loki a burning glare. If only looks could kill.

' _And obvious nasty history is obvious, although I wonder when they lie on the timeline,'_ Kitty thought. _'And when did Loki get turned into a woman anyway?'_

' _Loki was always a woman, she just chose her more commonly used male form as a way to amuse herself,'_ Selene thought. That was a statement.

"But, there is a qualifier to that," Harry answered when he brought himself back onto the conversation.

Morgan looked to be carefully choosing her next words. She touched the cloth with the amulet. She was just as careful as Harry was not to touch it with his bare hand. "You were correct not to touch it your bare skin. Contained with this amulet lies some extremely unstable magic."

"How unstable?" Kara asked. She regretted her curiosity a moment after she asked this question. She did want to know, but at the same time, she didn't want to know. It was a strange paradox.

Morgan looked at the amulet frowning. She chose her next words carefully.

"It's as I said, it could defeat Merlin. It could also as easily wipe us all out of existence."

Those were the kind of gambles Harry was all too used to taking. Jean, Kara, and Gwen all gave strained smiles when they saw what their Collective Leader was planning. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	17. Consequences of Power

**Chapter Seventeen: Consequences of Power.**

* * *

 

"I'm not going to mince words," Morgan replied. Harry's gaze turned towards her and she gave him a slight smile. "I don't have any power any more. Merlin found a way to drain it from me."

"She kept that one quiet," Selene said. Morgan still carried herself the same way despite not having the same power.

Harry turned away. He would have to say that he had been in worse situations. There had not been many, but he had worse situations. The wheels were turning in the back of his head as he tried to determine a way to take this out. The amulet Morgan held in her hands presented an interesting key to the equation. That was just one little piece of the puzzle.

"Are you okay?" Selene asked. She wanted to get her mate's attention.

Harry raised his eyebrow when he walked outside. Merlin might have vanished, but that was because he had acquired enough power. There was a sinister spell that went over Camelot.

"Any magic user that's not Merlin might be erased," Harry said. Kat raised her eyebrow when she turned around towards Harry. It was Kara who asked the question.

"Can he do that?" Kara asked. That seemed to be an alarming thought that someone could wipe out every single last magic user on Earth.

Harry's frown deepened when he thought about it. He spoke frankly and clearly. "I'll be perfectly honest, it is possible that he can do that."

It didn't matter what he could do. It was the fact that he believed that he could do that which made him even more dangerous. Harry stepped forward.

Gwen grumbled. She had to keep an eye on both Sif and Loki. Both of them had their share of problems with each other. That might actually be putting things extremely mildly.

' _For the record Harry,'_ Gwen said. She trailed off suddenly and sighed. _'I hate you and I want you to do this.'_

' _Gwen, I know that sticking you between two Asgardian women who want to tear into each other might not be ideal,'_ Harry said. He paused long enough to allow Gwen to give an extremely un-lady like snort. When he was sure that she was done giving it, he continued. _'But, I wouldn't have put you there, if I didn't have any faith in you.'_

' _I'm glad that you do,'_ Gwen thought. She felt something stir around her. It wasn't her spider sense.

"Look at that," Kitty whispered. She looked up towards a large spiral. Energy pulsed off of it and it nearly intoxicated them.

Jean clapped a hand to the top of her head. She hitched in a tight breath. The redhead breathed in and out, until Harry reached towards her.

"Jean, Jean, you got to focus, please, focus on this, okay?" Harry asked her. Jean shook her head and she threw her head back. She was one second away from her having some kind of psychic meltdown from where she stood.

Harry was able to keep her back in line.

"So much hatred," Jean whispered. A thump echoed towards her head. She felt her mate's power. There was some kind of primal force that forced its way into her subconscious. "So much hatred, I can't believe it."

"I know you can't believe it, Jean," Harry told her. He smiled towards her. "But you've got to keep it together for all of us."

Kara saw what happened when Jean went full nuclear Phoenix. She never was so grateful for Harry being there as she was right now. She didn't blame Jean for losing it in the sense of this great power. Her heart sped up nicely.

"Are we all fine now?" Kitty asked. She felt like she stepped on eggshells. She was one of the few that had been unfortunate enough to stand by.

"Yes, I was just caught unaware," Jean said. She felt Harry's arms wrap tightly around her. "I'm fine now."

"You better not have a relapse," Loki told her. Harry's gazed turned towards her. "With all due respect, she might as well he a liability if she freaks out among the power."

"You are all heart, you know that," Selene said. Loki obviously knew that she had said too much by this statement from Selene. She remained silent and calm.

Sif was rather impressed by Selene. She did something that she wanted to do for a long time and that was humble Loki. She thought about kneeling down and worshipping the altar of Selene, it would be more than worth it.

"Now that we're all together, could we please move forward?" Morgan asked. She didn't seem to be too thrilled by this.

There was a loud grumbling beneath them. Stone gargoyles shifted to life when they crossed them.

"Of course they did," Kara said. She gave Harry a knowing gaze.

"Let's just take them out, if he wants to play games," Loki said. She raised her arms into the air and blasted one of the gargoyles before it came down.

Harry knew that this was a distraction. He held the amulet that was in the cloth.

"Do you think that you can handle whatever Merlin has out there?" Harry asked.

"I believe that we've got this more than under control," Sif answered. She lifted the sword she held and she smashed into the gargoyles. The debris shattered and dust flew everywhere.

"Good, then we will be inside," Morgan said.

She wished that she could offer the assistance to get through. She watched in amusement when Harry broke through Merlin's able protections like they were nothing.

' _That has to be a blow to his tender ego,'_ Morgan thought. She wished that she could play the world's smallest violin for Merlin. His ego would have been hammered if he was here.

* * *

 

Merlin seethed in the middle of his fortress. This was supposed to be his stronghold, but yet he was being made a mockery out of. His hands clutched around the staff when it vibrated.

"We'll show them," Merlin whispered. The staff continued to rattle in his hand. "Yes, we'll show them."

"The first sign of insanity is talking to your magical artifacts," an amused voice commented. "The second sign of insanity is picking a battle that you can't win."

Merlin raised his arm in the air and pointed the staff towards the shadows. The staff crackled a little bit when it was pointed. "I demand that you show yourself!"

There was a nice little roll of the eyes from the shadows. "You know, keep saying that. Keep demanding things like that and one day that they might come true."

One of the chairs rumbled to life and rushed forward to attack Merlin. He turned around and attacked the chair. He blasted it into little toothpicks.

"You have gone drunk with power," Morgan said. She walked towards Merlin. "It's time for you to hand over that weapon, before you injure yourself."

"I will no sooner give up this power, then I will allow you to destroy Camelot!" Merlin yelled. He twisted his hand and aimed the staff at Morgan.

Harry ran out in front of Morgan. The purple energy struck into a golden shield. Harry summoned all of the power that he could and he blasted it back.

Merlin howled with agony when he was lifted up off of the ground and launched backward. He smashed hard onto the ground, completely rattled. Each of his nerves were completely shot.

The staff still clutched in his hands. Merlin held it like a beloved child. His mad eyes flicked up when he looked towards Harry.

' _Dare I be the one to say it?'_ Kara asked.

Kat gave a crisp sigh. _'You may dare be the one who says it. But, I agree, that this isn't good, none of this is good.'_

"I will have you kneel before me!" Merlin yelled. He waved the staff towards Harry. He arched his eyes towards it and scoffed in amusement. "I don't care how it is done, but you will yield before me."

Harry shot a blast from his heat vision. Merlin dodged the attack.

"You shoot fire at me, but…"

Merlin was nailed right in the back and he was sent up into the air. The staff flew from his hands and landed against the wall. He scrambled towards the staff like an extremely grotesque insect.

"This is really sad," Harry said. He lifted Merlin up by his robes and hurled him across the room. "You're so desperate for power you can't live without it."

"I don't need to hold the staff to use it!" the sorcerer howled. His wrists burned with pain. He ignored that very obvious warning sign something was entirely wrong. He twisted his hands around and shot flaming daggers from his hands.

Harry figured that he didn't need the staff to use it. He was way too far gone. He waved his hand and deflected the flaming daggers.

' _His mind, his mind is breaking,'_ Selene thought. She could see Merlin's guardians fall from the sky. _'He can't keep his spells together.'_

' _But, if his magic grows unstable…..'_ Harry thought. He knew that he had to put Merlin on ice before that happened.

' _You know what I hate,'_ Gwen answered. That was a rhetorical question and Gwen decided to answer it herself. _'I hate when someone trails off and doesn't bother to finish his statement. I don't know about you, but that feels kind of annoying.'_

' _Sorry,'_ Harry answered. He didn't seem so sorry at all from what he said. His hand raised high and blocked Merlin's latest attack.

The two of them stumbled back from where they were. Merlin seemed to be extremely impressed, perhaps beyond all of his will.

"The power is going to destroy you," Harry commented.

"I am the most famous sorcerer that will ever live," Merlin said. "And the last."

Harry rolled his eyes. He managed to break through his shield. He held the amulet out. This had better work or he was screwed.

' _As I was saying, if magic grows unstable, there's a really big boom,'_ Harry answered. The amulet clashed with the power of the staff.

' _And you couldn't have said that outright earlier because….?'_ Gwen asked. She and the other girls were distracted by the amazing light show that was going on.

Merlin gave an angry howl. He tried to push back. The two of them continued to go back and forth. It was an extremely amazing battle of wills along with a battle of magic. In this case, Harry was the one that triumphed over the battle of wills.

The power Merlin acquired drained from his body. His heart sped up.

"Help me," Merlin whispered.

"Oh, well, I think that I can help you," Morgan commented. She was amused how he was reverting to his pathetic old man state. "And you did send Von Doom to a hell dimension. That's one less annoyance that I have to deal with."

Morgan lifted her hand in the air and cast a spell on Merlin. Merlin recognized the magic, just a second too late to block it. A runic symbol appeared on his heart.

He slowly shifted to stone. He had a look of horror on his face.

' _And there's something that can really attract pigeons,'_ Jean thought. She was amused. _'Girls, have we learned a valuable lesson today?'_

' _Yes,'_ Kitty thought eagerly. _'You don't fuck with Morgan Le Fay.'_

' _That's obvious,'_ Kara thought. She rolled her eyes. Obvious statement was in fact obvious.

Harry turned around and picked up the staff with his bare hands. The staff clutched in his hands and tried to ensnare his mind. It was going to win the battle of wills just like it did against so many others.

His will power caused the staff to shatter and the souls who had been trapped within it had been sent to either their eternal reward or their eternal torment. Morgan looked at him, her mouth wide open and impressed.

Merlin was gone and Harry leaned back against the wall. It was just another day at the office for him, quite frankly. His green eyes shifted when he looked at her. Morgan turned towards him and allowed herself a moment to soak it all in.

"That's just how things normally go for me," Harry responded.

* * *

 

Morgan couldn't bring herself to be too depressed regarding the full scale destruction of Camelot. The woman looked over the fallen debris that Merlin and his power trip caused.

"So, are you upset, because you would have done this anyway," Loki muttered when she looked at Morgan.

Morgan turned around to look into Loki's eyes. "I would have done it with far more style than Merlin would have done."

"Absolutely, there's no doubt in my mind about that," Loki replied. She kept her hand on Morgan's shoulder when she surveyed the debris around her.

Harry, Kara, Gwen, Kat, Jean, Kitty, and Selene all joined the group. Each of them took in the aftermath of the carnage and what they've saw.

' _Merlin might have lost his mind before that,'_ Kara suggested.

' _Yeah, that is kind of obvious,'_ Kat replied. She didn't know much about Merlin. She did know of stories about people who were like him, however. They started out with the best of intentions. Those intentions tended to go completely and totally off of the rails given time. _'And the staff just was destroyed like that.'_

' _That was for the best though,'_ Selene offered. Harry nodded in agreement.

' _The tormented souls that were trapped inside the staff will go on to wherever they might go on,'_ Harry thought. He figured not everyone who picked up that staff and were seduced by its horrible powers started out with evil intentions. He would let other people sort that out at a later date. _'We'll just have to see where they head given time.'_

' _Yeah, that's how it normally works, isn't it?'_ Jean asked. She folded her arms over her chest and allowed herself a nice little frown.

Morgan continued to look over what had happened. Arthur's body was never found. She figured that it might never be found. The tattered remains of the slain bodies of many could be found in the twisted and burned out countryside. Not one of them belonged to Merlin. Morgan allowed her chest to rise and fall when she searched through the burned out remains.

"Awful, but inevitable," Morgan said. There was a small part of her, only a small part of her, that was saddened that this great kingdom had fallen into despair. An even larger part of her was gratified that they no longer had to deal with Merlin.

"Yes, it's inevitable," Selene agreed. "What's your next move?"

Morgan could tell that Selene asked a rhetorical question. The woman's gaze fell on Selene for a few moments and she smiled.

"Well, it might seem obvious now," Morgan replied. Loki gave a calculating grin off by the side of Selene. "You did offer me membership in the Church. I had decided to decline for the meantime."

Selene smiled. "Are you thinking that was a foolish idea now?"

"Yes," Morgan answered. She had seen the power of Har-Zod up close. That was enough to intoxicate any woman who had encountered him. "I believe that this is an entirely foolish idea. And I'm sorry have declined. I might not have been put into this problem had I decided to join the Church."

The burned out remains lay beneath her feet. It was a symbol of what happened.

The corners of Selene's lips tugged into a momentary smile. "Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't. You can't really tell at this point."

"We do have this ability to get ourselves into trouble, regardless of the fact of whether or not we have backup," Jean added. She was nearly awestruck and she couldn't believe that she was talking to the one and only Morgan Le Fay. Her eyes glowed with the personification of all things powerful.

"Yes, but we do have some back up, to get out of these things together, so it's all cool," Kitty said. She slapped her hands together with glee in the most excited manner possible. She rocked herself back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Morgan eyed the overexcited girl. Amusement flickered through the woman's eyes when she stared her down. She thought that this place would be one that was most enjoyable.

"You have recruited a fascinating and colorful group," Morgan commented. Her tone was crisp when she spoke.

"Yes, we have," Harry agreed with her.

"So, the Church?" Loki asked. She tried not to sound too eager.

Sif returned to meet them from the scouting mission. "All of Merlin's followers have disappeared just as much as the man himself."

"It's just as well," Harry told her. "I didn't expect them to linger."

Harry kept his eyes locked on both Sif and Loki. He could see the tension.

' _Looks like those two might get out of line,'_ Kara suggested. She knew that Loki and Sif had clashed many times during their time. Although, Loki was a male and had not reverted back to his normal form as a woman just yet, but the point still stood.

"It's time for us to return to the Church," Selene said. She swept her eyes over Loki and Morgan especially. "All of us."

"Agreed," Harry said. His voice was as firm as Selene's was. When Selene spoke and when Harry backed her up, people tended to listen. If they knew what was good for them, that was.

* * *

 

Loki had to admit the descriptions did not do the Church justice. She stole a brief look towards Morgan and the woman looked to agree with that fact. She looked around, her eyes skimming briefly over every inch of the Church.

"It changes constantly, so it might not be how it was during your first visit," Selene said to Morgan. "And may you never stray again."

"No, never," Morgan agreed. She could see a few other figures puttering around the Church.

' _There's something that you don't see everyday,'_ Kara said. She beamed with excitement. _'Morgan Le Fay stunned.'_

' _Oooh, I wish I had a camera, that's a picture that will last a lifetime,'_ Kitty cooed in an excited voice. She tried not to rub her hands together, that would make her look like a super villain if she even did something remotely like that.

Harry gave her one of those looks and Kitty raised her eyebrow.

"I'm glad that it's up to your specifications," Selene replied. Morgan nodded.

"I don't impress easily," Morgan replied. Selene gave a shadow of a smile for this comment. Morgan not impressing easily was the understatement to end all understatements. "But I think that you've done fairly well."

"Let's lead you to the medical area so you can get checked up," Selene offered Morgan. Morgan smiled. "Harry, would you like to assist me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Harry said. He turned to Jean, Kat, Kara, Sif, Kitty, and Loki and bit all of the women goodbyes.

Harry followed Morgan and Selene down the hallway. The two women weren't much for words. It was obvious Selene was trying her hardest not to be too overtly smug and sensed that Morgan was agitated that she had been betrayed.

"Doom betraying me was a backstabbing that I should have seen coming," Morgan said. She made her way through the doors. "I'm on the mend, but my personal ego has taken a slight enough hit where there's a problem."

"Yes, I know that your pride can be your most prominent thing," Selene said.

Morgan shifted her eyebrow and stared at Selene. Harry sensed that there was some kind of intense stare down coming between the two women. "I wouldn't say that you have much, if any room to speak."

"No, perhaps not," Selene agreed. She could feel the tension, one could cut it with a knife, if one wished to use an old cliché. The woman's eyes scanned over the side of the room. Her smile twisted nicely over to one side. "One scan and then you can do what you wish."

"There might not be a choice, given that my stronghold has been trashed," Morgan replied.

"Don't you have others?" Harry asked her. Morgan's eyes shifted towards him. They narrowed with catlike precision.

"I do have others, but it's just the sheer principle of the matter," Morgan commented. She made sure to lock her eyes onto Harry's with calmness. She realized whom she was speaking to and relaxed her tone over so slightly. "My lord."

Selene smiled. It was rare that Morgan decided to bow down to a higher authority. She thought that it was good for the woman, great even.

The dark haired magical user hummed underneath her breath. She drew a runic line down her cheek.

"Join the church, and I think that any betrayal will be met with an attack of extreme prejudice," Selene replied.

"You're enticing me, I hate when you do that," Morgan muttered underneath her breath. Selene continued her humming underneath her breath.

"Yes, I'm giving you options," Selene said. She ran her hand gently across Morgan's cheek and slowly eased her hand over. "Options are great with the circumstances involved. The choice is in fact yours in the end."

Selene's hand continued to roll sweetly over Morgan's cheek. She closed her eyes and felt the warm grasp of Harry's hand wrapped around hers.

"I've made my choice," Morgan said. She got to her feet. Her arms wrapped around Harry and she kissed him.

Morgan wasn't one to be dominated easily. Harry was not one to do anything too easily. When two forces like these clashed, something amazing was going to happen. Harry's tongue pushed into her mouth and she melted underneath his embrace.

Selene could see Morgan's eyes flash over with lust. She smiled and placed her hand on Morgan's shoulders.

"Why don't you get on your knees and worship your god."

Morgan sank down to her knees. She gripped Harry's bulge in her hand and squeezed them. His pants were pulled down. His throbbing manhood was revealed to her. Morgan's hand wrapped around his throbbing prick and pumped him.

The dark haired witch leaned forward. Harry felt her hot mouth engulf him. She gagged around his throbbing tool.

Selene conjured a chair and sat back and enjoyed the show. She shifted back the crotch of her uniform and slowly rubbed herself. She teased herself in tune to Morgan picking up momentum. Harry wrapped his hands around the back of Morgan's head.

Morgan bobbed herself back and forth on Harry's tool. His throbbing manhood went deep into her mouth. It was nearly to the point where she was gagged on his throbbing manhood. Her cheeks bulged when she came down onto him.

Harry held onto the back of her head when he rocked back and forth into her mouth. His throbbing rod planted into her tight mouth several times. She licked and suckled him hard when he entered her mouth. She reared her head back and closed her eyes. She felt him go into her mouth when he rocked her deep inside her.

Morgan's lips wrapped around him, when she went down onto him, and she drove his prick down so hard into the back of her throat that she nearly gagged on it. Her hot lips continued to work him over.

"Ready to get your present?" Harry asked.

Morgan took him down her throat in response. Her hand slipped around his balls and fondled them as roughly as she would dare. Harry's hand tugged the back of her hair in response. The dark haired witch kept slamming her mouth down onto his tool. Her cheeks bulged when she took him deep into her throat. The woman's lips tightened around him. She kept pumping him, using her lips to manipulate his cock and work him into a fever.

Harry groaned and he allowed his cum to flood her mouth. Morgan rocked her head back and accepted this divine gift from her master.

Selene slunk over and smiled. She turned Morgan around. Morgan was caught off guard, but only for a moment. The Priestess of the Church of the Star Child pressed her lips against Morgan and sucked some of Harry's seed out of her mouth.

Harry watched the show, when Selene and Morgan shared the seed evenly between each other. They were both topless now and rubbing each other's breasts. Their clothes gave way and both women did the same thing to their dripping pussies.

Morgan turned around and walked towards Harry. Harry pushed her back onto the bed and looked over her nude body in lust. He pushed his fingers in between her lips and rubbed them.

"Don't tease me, inside me," Morgan whimpered.

"I lead this dance," Harry said. "Selene, why don't you gag this greedy bitch?"

"It'd be my pleasure, my lord," Selene said. She lowered her dripping thighs onto Morgan's face and sank her pussy down onto her face.

Morgan's eager tongue lapped up Selene's pussy. She could feel Harry's fingers teased her and tempt her.

"Yes, wind that bitch up," Selene whispered. It was unsure of whether she was asking Harry to do this to Morgan or she was asking Morgan to do that to her.

Harry reached forward and played with Selene's nipples. That really got the future Black Queen grinding and bumping on her face. Her dripping cunt kept gushing and Morgan kept driving into her pussy like some kind of gourmet meal.

This tongue felt hot and it lit her up mentally. Harry decided to plunge his throbbing member deep inside of Morgan's needy cunt. Her hips clenched down onto him and Harry pushed into her body. The woman's hips rose up and her walls rubbed against him.

"She's such a tight bitch, but I can fix that," Harry said. He rested his hands on her hips.

"I know, and I bet she tastes good," Selene whispered. She rode Morgan's tongue like there was no tomorrow while Harry pounded the dark witch's perfect pussy. "But, I get to taste it later."

Harry felt her squeeze around his cock. That brought her to an amazing and quite powerful orgasm. Harry was not done with her, not by a longshot. He rested his hands on her thighs when he kept working into her. His thrusts got prominent inside her. The woman lifted her hips up when she squeezed him. The pleasure increased with her wrapped around his hard pick. His thick manhood slammed down into her constantly.

Many times, Morgan felt him deep inside her. She whimpered underneath her.

"I bet she'd like a big hot load in her slutty pussy," Selene encouraged him. "Wreck her and breed her!"

Harry held onto her hips and rocked himself down into her. Morgan's hot hips tightened around him. His throbbing manhood felt like it was encased in a warm and velvet vice when he pushed inside down into her depths.

Morgan whimpered hungrily when she felt him sink into her. Her tight walls continued to work his prick when he pushed into her depths. These depths worked his manhood when he worked her over. She pumped her pussy around his tool over and over again. The constant rush of pleasure rising in his balls continued to go forward.

He grabbed Morgan's nice breasts and squeezed them.

"Here it comes," Harry groaned.

Morgan's pussy tightened around him. She milked him when he sprayed his hot cum inside her. She pumped her hips up and down and worked him into an orgasm.

Selene fell off of her face, panting.

"She got me nice and ready and wet for you," Selene purred. She crawled practically backwards, swaying her hips.

Harry pulled out of Morgan and got back to give Selene room.

"Selene, Selene, oooh," Morgan moaned. Selene's hot tongue entered her dripping snatch. The dark haired woman tickled her pussy with her tongue.

Harry's throbbing cock was still wet with Morgan's fluids. He lined himself up for her dripping snatch. He rested his hands on either side of Selene's hips and sank himself into her.

Selene stifled her moans into Morgan's pussy. She lapped up her juices more hungrily when Harry pushed himself deep into Selene.

"I never will forget how fucking tight you are," Harry groaned. He rested his hands on Selene's breasts.

Selene didn't really respond to that statement. All she responded to was Harry's hard and throbbing cock entering her at a rapid fire rate. He really stretched her out when he buried himself into her. Her tight pussy enveloped him when he slammed in and out of her.

The dark haired woman whimpered when he entered her. Morgan's moans increased. Her words were beyond all coherence.

"No matter what though, I always have you screaming," Harry said. Maliciousness flashed through his eyes when he pounded into Selene from behind.

The sinful display went on for hours. How long it went on, Selene really didn't know. All she knew was that Harry's cock would make it very difficult for her to sit properly. Her moans escalated the more Harry worked into her. He pushed himself into her and filled her to the absolutely depths.

Selene's tight cunt massaged his manhood when he entered her.

Morgan already passed out thanks to Selene's tongue. Harry saw that there was a pair of eyes lurking about the area of the shadows. He decided to give Morgan one last thrust into her tight cunt. Her walls enveloped him when he entered her. He struck her nerve endings.

A rush of cum flooded her insides. Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her.

He pulled out, allowing Selene to collapse. He knew that there were going to be more rounds.

This was verified when she rolled him over and mounted on top of him, ready for a ride. Morgan would join the party that occurred well into the night.

Harry enjoyed her hot cunt squeezing him with ease when she brought his throbbing cock completely up.

Selene finally had enough of that, at least for now. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. A smile crossed her face when she leaned against him.

"What a ride as usual," Selene whispered. She played with Harry's abs. She thought about going a little lower, but she didn't have one more round in her.

Well at least not for now, later, she couldn't say anything.

"I still haven't made you pass out from the pleasure, you know," Harry said.

Selene shuddered at the steamy look that he was giving her. Her nipples hardened at the memories of what he did to her in the past and what he did to Morgan in the present. Morgan was down on the floor, face down on a pillow, her pussy sore and sticky, with cum leaking out of her.

"I think you made her yours, my lord," Selene said. She daringly draped one leg over Harry. Her breast pressed against the side of her cheek. "She's all yours."

Selene leaned towards him and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. Her soft lips pressed onto his and Harry held her in close to him.

"I'm glad," Harry responded. He honestly meant that, one hundred percent. "So…?"

Selene lifted one of her fingers and placed it gently on Harry's lips. It stifled whatever he was going to say for a moment.

"Enjoy this moment," Selene offered him. Her smile was bright and wide. "We have a couple new recruits for this Church and we both know that many more are to come."

"Time jump hasn't happened yet," Harry said. Selene nodded. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Which means that I still have some unfinished business here."

It struck Selene suddenly. She couldn't believe that she had been so foolish to forget one simple fact.

"Yes, about that unfinished business," Selene said. "Hippolyta couldn't be present because of her duties on the island."

"I understand that," Harry replied.

"Well, she did pass along a message for you to stop by for a visit when you have time," Selene commented. "She wishes to speak to you about an important manner."

* * *

**To Be Continued On March 9th** **, 2015.**


	18. Sidetrip to Paradise Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen: Sidetrip to Paradise Part One.**

* * *

Harry intended to meet with Hippolyta when he had a chance. The fact Selene reminded him of such and told him that she had something important to tell him spurred on that moment. He always enjoyed his trips to the island, even if things were relatively new in the grand scheme of things.

He enjoyed them, even though his trips ninety five percent of the time ended up with some vengeful god or sorcerer attacking the people that were on the island. Harry prepared himself for that trip, ready to head off right now.

The sounds of conflict caused him to stop. It wasn't all that uncommon for Harry to hear his girls at odds. They tried to keep it down, for his sake. They knew that there would be punishment if they got out of line. Despite the fact there would be punishment, heated personalities often lead to the most heated conflict.

"You know, I don't have to put up with this, if I'm not going to put it with it from Thor, I'm certainly not going to put up with it from you."

Harry frowned. He sensed that there was something occurring in that room. He stepped into the room and kept a nice ear focused on what was happening. Deciding to go for broke, Harry swung open the doors and saw the scene that was about to take place inside.

' _And here I'm not surprised at all,'_ Kara said.

' _Of course you aren't,'_ Jean replied. She didn't envy Harry for being the one getting in the middle of this.

If anyone can get in the middle of this and stay mostly intact, it would be Harry. Harry approached the hectic scene in the middle of the room. Sif and Loki were nose to nose with each other. It looked like an evil twin about ready to rip into a good twin. The two of them stared down each other.

"You actually thought that you could deceive Morgan Le Fay and Selene," Sif said, shaking her head.

"I didn't think that I could deceive them, but my plans are far too complex for the likes of you to understand," Loki replied. "But, I don't expect someone who cannot keep sight of thy fair golden locks."

The two women were about ready to go up against each other. Harry appeared between them and stopped what might have been an ugly battle.

Loki checked her attitude for a moment. Sif did as well, although she had less of an attitude then Loki. Pride might have been the better indicator of what she felt.

"That's it, kneel before him," Loki whispered. She thought that she could get away with one snide comment like that.

"You know, I haven't properly thanked you for the trouble that you've given me the last time," Harry said.

The Trickster's expression faded. Her bravado was all away. Sif's lips curled into a grin and she resembled the cat that caught the canary. Harry gave her a warning look and she stopped.

"It was all in good fun," Loki said.

' _Bitch turned me into a bunny rabbit, make her pay,'_ Kara said, her voice spitting with acid.

' _Why do I get a feeling that happens a lot?'_ Kat asked. She corrected herself. _'Why do I have a feeling there's a bit more to this story than meets the eye.'_

' _Because there is,'_ Harry said without missing a beat.

' _Tell you later, really, promise,'_ Kitty said. Loki appreciated her irony because during this adventure Kitty was turned into….well, wasn't it obvious?

Loki looked at Harry. She could tell that she experienced the full wrath of this young man. His green eyes burned into hers. She took a half of a step back and wondered about what he might do to her.

"It was all in good fun," Loki protested one more time.

"Yes, well, once the scales have been balanced and you're punished, I'll forgive you," Harry said.

Loki wondered what the punishment would be. The goddess allowed her imagination to run wild with different theories and possibilities.

She didn't have to imagine for long when Harry used a magical pulse to push her against the wall. She yelped when she connected with the wall. Her mouth hung open when Harry kept her into place as calm as could be.

His eyes shifted towards Loki. The woman was about to protest about something, but she found herself bound and gagged against the wall.

"I do not wish to have any quarrel with you," Sif said. She was about ready to get to her knees.

"As enticing as that looks, that can wait until later," Harry said. Sif's head snapped up and she looked into Harry's eyes. "I think that it would be best for you to spar with either Chay'era or Sonja, and leave Loki bound."

"But how will you prevent her from receiving her proper punishment?" Sif wondered.

Harry leaned in close to her. Sif could feel Harry's lips brush against hers. She felt a tingling sensation through them and he pulled away.

The kiss was brief, but it offered a promise for something later. Harry leaned back from her and smiled. "Leave that to me."

Sif did leave that to him. She trusted Harry and while she wished that she played a larger part in humbling Loki, she figured that it might be for the best if she didn't.

Harry and Sif left the room. Harry nearly ran into Gwen.

He caught her and prevented her from falling over. Gwen smiled when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her when she pulled him up.

"You'd think that your spider sense would prevent you from running into me," Harry whispered to her.

Gwen's lips curled into a smile. "Well, you do have that ability to distract a girl, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said. Gwen grinned when she looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm heading to Themiscyria, Hippolyta said that she had some big news."

"Oooh, that sounds scandalous," Gwen commented. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She straightened up and looked serious. "Sorry, it won't happen again, cross my heart."

Harry nodded.

"So, do you mind if I come along?" Gwen asked. She didn't mean to beg so much, but she did want to score some alone time with Harry.

Well, as alone as being on an island with a bunch of other women could be anyway. Gwen wasn't about to split any hairs about the technicalities of the situation.

"I don't see why not," Harry said. Gwen responded by throwing her arms around Harry's neck and pressing her lips against his with a fiery kiss.

' _And I think that she's excited to be able to tag along,'_ Kara said. She lightly snickered at the thought of it.

' _Kitty, could you and Kara report to the chamber to have a chat with Loki?'_ Harry thought.

Selene piped in. _'Are you sure that those two know what they're getting into?'_

Harry laughed. _'Don't you think that it will be interesting one way or another?'_

Selene shook her head; she would have to agree that things would be interesting one way or another. Whether that was the good kind of interesting or the bad kind of interesting, she really didn't know.

* * *

A dark haired girl with vibrant blue eyes was in the midst of training. Or to be likely, one of her trainers threw her to the ground when she tried to attack again. The sixteen year old girl had a determined look on her face when she got up. She wore a tight blue toga around her body, with a pair of bracelets on her.

The redhead woman who looked at her smiled and helped the girl to her feet. The girl tried to take advantage of this moment, but she was taken down. She winced when her legs were swept out from underneath her and she was pinned down to the ground.

The teenager struggled against the grip of this older redheaded woman.

"Again!" the woman said.

"Artemis, I think that's enough for today," a woman commented. Hippolyta turned up out of the shadows, dressed in a purple white toga.

She approached the girl that was on the ground. Hippolyta stepped back. It was obvious that this girl was Hippolyta's daughter, given that she looked like Hippolyta in miniature. Her eyes shined vibrantly at the Queen of the Amazons.

"Oh, Diana, you can be a bit too impulsive sometimes, my child," Hippolyta commented. Her amusement was only at a small level when she ensured that Diana rose up to her feet.

Diana folded her arms.

"I almost took her down this time," Diana protested.

Hippolyta recalled how she was at that age. She was equally impulsive. It got her in some rough situations, she would have to admit.

"Yes, Diana, I'm certain you did," Hippolyta said. "Why don't you clean up? He will be here at any moment."

Diana's expression grew extremely eager. She couldn't believe it. He would be here at any moment. Diana didn't think that her excitement was going to grow any more than it did, but it did.

Hippolyta allowed herself a soft chuckle. There were times where youth can be passionate like one wouldn't believe.

' _Then again, I'm not one to talk, because I've anticipated this moment for quite some time,'_ Hippolyta said. She licked her lips over and caused them to become moistened.

' _No, Hippolyta, you shouldn't be one to talk,'_ Selene thought. That caused Hippolyta to stand up when she heard the voice of the founder of the Church in her head. _'Har-Zod will be arriving momentarily. I'm sure the Amazons will be glad to greet him.'_

Hippolyta's eyes fell on a statue. Her gaze grew more critical. It was almost like she was having second opinions on this statue.

Diana's eyes glanced up and she saw a young man approaching the island. Her eyes widened in a combination of glee and excitement. She was almost surprised that he was coming, but not really because her mother warned her that he was on his way to the island.

The young Amazon princess snorted. The statue her mother had built, while good, it did not do him justice. The Amazons looked forward and they tensed up when they saw someone approaching the island. They had a mixed success rate with any visitors.

The warrior women relaxed when they saw who was approaching the island. All of them slackened when they saw Harry approach. A tall blonde girl approached with him as well.

"Our lord has returned, all bow before him," Hippolyta commented.

Gwen turned towards Harry for a second with a smile on her face. _'So how long are you going to milk this one?'_

Harry shook his head and answered Gwen's inquiry with a slight smile over his face. _'Oh you know, for a few more seconds. I'm really enjoying this.'_

Gwen snorted in response and hung her head, shaking it. _'I'm really sure that you are. I can't say that I blame you though.'_

"Rise to your feet," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm glad to see that your travels have brought you to our paradise," Hippolyta said. She turned to her daughter with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Diana," Diana commented. She walked towards Harry and looked at him. He seemed much more taller and imposing in person.

"Well, aren't you spirited," Gwen commented in a teasing voice. Diana turned towards her. Diana was pretty tall for her age and since Gwen wasn't a short girl by any means, that really was hammered in by the point that Diana was a head taller than her. "Maybe we should help you work out some of that energy."

Diana blinked suddenly.

"You've been training hard, haven't you?" Gwen asked her. Diana smiled. Gwen looked at her, shamelessly checking out her body. "Yes, I can tell that you've been working out. It shows. You look good."

"Thank you," Diana said. She was a bit innocent, but that can be fixed pretty soon.

' _So, you're hitting on my daughter, aren't you?'_ Harry asked.

"Why don't you lead the way Diana, we've had a long journey," Harry told her. Diana leaned her head down and smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Daddy," Diana replied and she turned around. Her ass swayed behind her and was pretty attractive.

' _She'll be pretty fun,'_ Gwen commented. She looked at the statue on the island. _'That's not too bad, but they kind of got your nose off center.'_

* * *

Hercules puffed out his chest. He always knew that he was better than the rest. He had no idea that he was the son of the all powerful king of the gods, Zeus. It did explain everything about his greatness and why he was the mightiest of all of them.

His voice carried in a boisterous manner. "Father, I have passed every single labor that you have given to me and I have done it with pride."

"And I am proud of you, my son," the booming voice of Zeus echoed. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at his son. "I'm proud, but I'm not certain that what you've done is really worthy of being dubbed one of the gods."

"What do I have to do?" Hercules demanded. He raised himself to his full height, which looked oddly miniscule next to his father. "Tell me, I'll do anything, I'll do it all. Just say the word, and I'll do it. I swear that I will."

Zeus chuckled. Youth could amuse him at some times, he would have to admit that. His gaze cast upon the face of his son.

"Child, you need to prove that are worthy enough to be a god, you need to rule over mortals," Zeus said. "You need entire countries to bow down before you."

Hercules's grin grew even wicked.

"The Amazons, you have heard about them, have you not my son?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, you told me what I must do, but you know that they worship another," Hercules commented.

One could detect a change in Zeus's tone and a sudden souring of his voice. "Yes, I'm aware that they worship another. They worship the one and only Harry Potter."

One might assume from what Zeus was saying that he wasn't a fan of young Mr. Potter and would be right. He detested him greatly.

His son was no prize either. Out of all of the offsprings that he sired, Zeus was the most disappointed for Hercules.

"You must battle, Har-Zod, Hercules," Zeus whispered. His excitement boiled. "Surely, someone of your caliber is a match for someone of his. He has grown soft over the years. You are young and boisterous, you can take him!"

"Yes, I can take him!" Hercules yelled. "I will take him and then I will take all of the women. All of them will kneel at the feet of the Mighty Hercules. BOO-YAH!'

Zeus chuckled in amusement. Bless his soul, Herc was on a roll.

"If you defeat him, my son, then you will be allowed admission on Olympus, where you will live like a god," Zeus commented.

Zeus thought that his son had absolutely no chance in winning. Some of the other gods were making bets on how spectacularly Hercules would fail and how much of the fight would be spent with Har-Zod laughing his ass off at Hercules before the inevitable trouncing.

"I will defeat him and then I will have women at my feet and all over me!" Hercules bellowed and he pumped his fist into the air. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

Zeus chuckled at his son's passion. It was extremely amusing. He was going to fail, but it was still amusing.

"Go forth then, my son, I have the utmost of faith in you!" Zeus cheered.

Zeus had absolutely no faith in Hercules at all.

"Go ahead, then break a leg!" Zeus roared.

There were more cheers as Hercules pumped his arms up and down. There was much laughter when he was gone.

"Oh, this should be more entertaining than watching women bathing," Zeus commented. He kicked his feet up on a foot rest and prepared to watch his bastard spawn of a son get his ass kicked.

On the off chance that Hercules did win, Zeus would get to see Har-Zod humbled. Regardless someone was getting humbled and he could hardly wait.

A woman watched from the shadows and frowned.

* * *

"So that's pretty much the island," Diana commented. She was always amused by people who were impressed by it. She supposed that was mostly because that she lived on the island during her time and thus, Paradise just wasn't as interesting as normal. Maybe that was just here though. She turned towards Harry and sighed deeply. "Not too much to it, I know, but it's home."

"If it's home, then you should be very proud of it," Harry said, and he pulled her into a one armed embrace.

Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. The sounds of the water slapping off of the rocks off of the island was a very familiar sound, but relaxing.

"More women are brought here every day," Diana said. She turned towards Harry and grinned. "Well, none of us would be here, if it wasn't for you. My mother started it all, she was the Queen, but you are our King."

It appeared that Diana fully intended to worship Harry at some point. Gwen gave him a knowing look and Harry gave her a warning look that told her to back off. Gwen slunk her head down and folded her arms across her chest. She practiced her atomic pouting quite well.

"So, what do you have in fighting skills?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty good, not as good as my mother and Artemis though," Diana added. She reached behind and rubbed her behind a little bit. She still felt sore after the last go around she had with Artemis.

"They have been training for a long time, just be patient and you'll get there," Harry said.

Diana was about to protest that she was sick of being patient. Harry's gaze locked onto hers and that caused her to back off for a second.

"Why don't you show me what you have later?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

Gwen snickered. "You can go a few rounds with Harry, in a nice sparring session. Roll around on the mat a little bit, maybe."

' _And we're being about as subtle as a train wreck right here,'_ Selene said with a snicker. _'But I suppose that you can't blame her. She's a beautiful girl, the best of the most parts of her parents.'_

' _You're taking this well, that you fucked your own daughter in the future several times,'_ Jean chimed in. Harry looked at her. _'Right, I forgot, it's you. You've done far more taboo things than fucking your own flesh and blood.'_

' _Exactly,'_ Harry answered her. He smiled.

Diana frowned when she looked over to someone. There was a mysterious woman that was crossing towards the island. She cast a knowing look over her shoulder towards Harry and turned back around.

' _Is that who I think it is?'_ Gwen asked. Harry gave her a shadow of a smile.

' _If you think that it's Hera, you're right,'_ Harry replied. He turned around and walked up towards her. The woman in question smiled.

She was disguised with a curlier brown hair than normal, but there was no mistaken who she was. Harry walked up towards her and she turned over her shoulder to give him a knowing smile.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you, Harry," the woman commented.

Harry raised his eyebrow and gave her a grin. "I don't think that you should have been wondering all that much whether or not you would see me. I think that you should be wondering when you would see me."

Hera waved her hand. She could get behind that. She stepped towards Harry and greeted him politely.

"I've come here to warn the Queen about something," Hera said. She gazed into Harry's eyes. "And I'm certain that you deserve an opportunity to be warned as well."

"What is it…great Hera," Hippolyta whispered when she saw the woman that radiated life itself.

Hera chuckled in bemusement. "There's no great about it, Hippolyta. Hera will just do fine."

"What do I owe the honor of this blessing?" Hippolyta asked.

Hera wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"My husband has….a wandering eye," Hera commented. Harry raised his eyebrow. Hera mentally thanked herself that he didn't say anything. The snark was about on the tip of his tongue and ready to fly out of his mouth. "He has planted his seed. Many poor women were left wondering about a father that has disappeared."

"So, I take it that your marriage is still hanging in there," Harry said. He had a note of disapproval in his voice, but he didn't say that.

"Yes, barely, as it would be," Hera commented. She wrinkled up her nose and sighed with a long frown. "Or rather by the sheer force of stubbornness, but that's not why I'm here."

Hippolyta could sense the distress coming from the goddess.

"I must issue a warning to you that one of Zeus's bastard sons tried to gain his father's favor, so he can ascend fully to godhood," Hera said. She seemed rather annoyed. "The brat's name is Hercules and Zeus has agreed to give him passage to join the gods, if he conquers the Amazons."

"So, your husband has just sentence his own son to an ass kicking, is that what you're saying?" Gwen asked. She stood outside the door in amusement.

"A bit cruder than I would have put it, but essentially, that was the point," Hera answered. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, showing frustration brimming through her eyes.

Harry recalled his past meetings with Hercules. He was a bit boisterous, but he was not going to try something as brazen as trying to conquer the Amazons. He knew where his limits lied.

' _It occurs to me that he may have learned that lesson the hard way,'_ Selene thought, picking up on Harry's thoughts.

' _Yes, I'm sure he did,'_ Harry commented.

' _Big Z must have riled him up something fierce if he is going to try something like that,'_ Kara replied.

' _Oh don't call him that, he'll get a bit of a superiority complex,'_ Gwen thought, hanging her head in frustration.

* * *

Diana grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him halfway across the island with it. Harry looked at his daughter in a bemused manner.

"You know, you're going to pull my arm out of the socket if you're not careful," Harry warned Diana. Diana turned over her shoulder and opened her mouth, staring at Harry. She shook her head.

"Sorry," Diana replied honestly. "So, this is one of the places that the Amazon worship you. I also go here where I want to think and be alone. It's almost like you're here with me, watching over me."

Harry smiled. It was his monitoring station to make sure that the Amazons were closely watched. It was often the case that people decided to invade the island. In a sense, Diana was correct, she was watching over it.

"The statue is not bad, but it could use some work," Diana added.

"Really?" Harry asked. "And what's wrong with it?"

"The nose is a bit off center," Diana commented.

' _See, I told you so,'_ Gwen said in a smug voice. There was some mock applause by the other members of the bond directed towards Gwen.

Before this conversation between Harry and Diana could go any further, there was a loud crack of thunder that was off the island. Harry's eyebrows raised and he sighed. _'Of course.'_

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"Trouble," Harry said. He stepped in front of Diana.

"I have come to take what is rightfully mine, Har-Zod!"

* * *

**To Be Continued On March 12** **th** **, 2015.**


	19. Sidetrip to Paradise Part Two

**Chapter Nineteen: Side Trip to Paradise Part Two.**

* * *

 

Under some normal circumstances, Harry would have been rather amused by the boisterous man who was approaching the island. Hercules was a bit loud and a bit arrogant for obvious reasons. He thought that he was a lot more powerful than he always was. It would amuse Harry if it wasn't for a couple of prominent reasons.

The first and most important one was that Harry was a bit tired of the attacks on the island. Nine times out of ten, some god or angry sorcerer tried to attack the island. It was pretty old in the present and it was even older in the past. Harry didn't think that it would be much better in the present either. His hands curled together and his frustration peaked.

' _He's cruising for one, isn't he?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry allowed himself a labored sigh. He extended his hands forward and stepped forward. He made sure his daughter was safely back in the temple when he went towards Hercules.

Hercules was young and ignorant. Harry turned his head and walked towards him.

"You weren't invited to this island, you have ten seconds to leave," Harry said. He wanted to give Hercules a chance to walk away.

Hercules gave a long round of booming laughter. His laughter was extremely annoying and harsh. Harry's hands curled over each other. It was almost like he was being laughed in his face. He leaned himself towards him. The so called mighty one leaned towards him.

"You are not as mighty and imposing as they assume that you are," Hercules whispered. "I will take care of these women, because you are obviously ill-equipped to do so."

Harry's eyes flashed with angry. Had Hercules been a bit more self-alert, he would have noticed that he tapped on a particularly dangerous bezerk button that Harry had. Hercules's laughed at him.

"Do you not like being confronted from the truth?"

Harry turned his back on Hercules.

"You have ten seconds," Harry whispered. His teeth gritted. He knew that he would rip Hercules to shreds if he wasn't careful. The bastard son of Zeus was tempting a really bad fate. "I'm not going to warn you again."

"Ha, you think that you can defeat me in battle!" Hercules yelled. He raised his hands into the air. "I am the son of the mightiest god of them all, Zeus. You will bow before the power of the mighty Hercules!"

Harry would have been amused if Hercules had not pissed him off.

"You aren't gone," Harry said. He lifted his hand into the air.

Hercules found the answer out to the question of what five fingers said to the face. Harry cracked him against the face and sent him flying backwards.

The mighty Hercules was flying head over heels and he crashed into the side of the mountains. Harry stepped back and saw that Artemis, Diana, Hippolyta, and Gwen showed up. Hera followed behind them.

"Zeus has lost all sense, or he is setting his son up for failure," Hera whispered to Harry.

"Yes, I noticed," Harry said. He saw Diana lead off by Artemis and Hippolyta. Gwen stood by his side.

"He's coming back, you know that, don't you?" Gwen asked. Harry smiled when he looked at her and nodded in agreement. "I figured that you did."

"Yes, I did," Harry agreed calmly. He could hear the loud cracking on the other side of the Mountain.

Hera wondered what Zeus was thinking. He was likely all too bored on Olympus and decided to pit his obnoxious bastard son against Har-Zod just for shits and giggles.

"Do you think that you can keep me down?" Hercules asked. He got to his feet and shook off the cobwebs. "I allowed you one free shot, and you will not receive another, you pompous little…"

Harry raised his hand into the air and nailed Hercules in the face with a magically created bolt of lightning. That caused Hercules to fly backwards.

' _So, how many times do you think that it's going to take before he takes the hint?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry raised his hand when Hercules moved towards him again. He flung Hercules back with another enchanted bolt of lightning.

"You know, a puppy learns a lot faster than this," Harry replied. Hercules got up to his feet and rushed Harry.

"You will not strike me again!"

Hercules swung a large punch that might take a normal person out. Harry dodged out of the way and Hercules slammed his fist into one of the pillars.

"You know, you think that you can take me down," Harry said. He hung his head down and gave Hercules a nice little tutting sound.

Hercules rubbed his knuckles. He dropped down to the ground.

* * *

 

It was almost like the eyes of all of the gods and goddesses watched this battle. Some of them for the entertainment value of Hercules going up against Harry Potter. And this was not just exclusive to the people on Olympus. Many extremely powerful and divine eyes.

"Stand still and fight me straight up, you rogue!" Hercules yelled. He rushed towards Harry.

Harry launched himself out of the way. He waved his hand and caused the feet of Hercules to trip out from underneath themselves.

He got up to his feet and Harry tried to blast him with an extremely powerful magical attack. Hercules rolled out of the way.

Hercules raised his fist and punched at Harry. A shield appeared to block the impact of the punch. It caused Hercules to step back.

"Fight me without your powers!" Hercules yelled. "Face me straight up."

Harry smirked and he allowed an energy field to drop. He raised his hand and motioned for Hercules to come towards him.

The two of them locked knuckles with a test of strength like maneuver. Both of them pushed back and forth with each other.

Harry forced the arm of Hercules back and caused him to drop down to the ground.

"No powers, just skill," Harry replied.

Hercules looked like he had sand kicked into his face. The large man had an ugly scowl on his face when he leaned towards face Harry. The young man offered him his hand quite mockingly. They were about ready to lock knuckles again.

If at first you don't succeed, then try again. Hercules and Harry locked hands with each other. Harry jumped high into the air and slammed the arm of Hercules back. It fired back behind his back with a large snap. Hercules howled in absolute agony when he felt his arm being punished.

He could not believe that his arm had been snapped behind his back. Hercules staggered to his feet and rushed towards Harry in an attempt to take him down.

Harry dodged the attack and saw the arm of Hercules smash into the ground. His arm connected with the air again.

"No, I have to defeat you!" Hercules yelled. Harry dodged his attack again.

Hera watched Harry's speed and agility. She seemed impressed. Many of the Amazons walked around to see their god in action.

There was a reason why Hercules was more humbled in the future. Harry suspected that this battle was one of the main reasons why. He nailed Hercules with a stinging jab to the side of the shoulder. Another series of stinging jabs stun him.

"You are doing it again, you are using your powers!" Hercules howled.

Hercules picked up a large chain that he forged. He swung it over his head with a mighty bellow. It smashed onto the ground. The young man propelled himself into the air. Hercules rushed Harry again.

The chain smashed into the ground again and again. Harry raised his hand high into the air and slammed his fist into the chest of Hercules.

' _Oh, I think that he's going to lose his mind,'_ Selene thought. She looked intrigued and heard the howl from Hercules. The man's teeth gritted. _'He's going to need to be careful with that chain. He's going to hurt himself. Not that I care, but I'm just stating an observation."_

Harry figured that she was stating an observation. The chain swung around wildly and slammed onto the ground. He hit a series of jabs into the small of Hercules's back. He spun around and Hercules tried to attack him.

Again and again, Harry couldn't deny that he wasn't a hard fighter. He almost impressed Harry. There was only one problem.

Harry was just that punch better. He held his hands back behind his head and jumped over Hercules. The young man landed down onto the ground. His eyes flickered and Hercules charged him again.

"No, no, no, stand down, I must defeat you," Hercules said. He was getting more frantic when his large arms kept swinging. His heart beat heavier against his chest.

Harry drove the side of his knee into the head of Hercules. The large god staggered to the ground and seemed to be extremely punch drunk.

He rushed over and angrily tore the base of the statue of Harry.

The Amazons made their way over to rip Hercules to shreds for defiling his statue. All of them rushed towards him and swarmed him.

"Stand back, I'll finish this!" Harry yelled.

It was a surprise to Hercules that Har-Zod managed to back the Amazons off. Hercules didn't realize how lucky he was that Har-Zod did such a thing. That was the last thing that went through his head before the large fist of the young man before him smacked him into the face. He landed hard onto the ground with a huge impact.

The young man stood over the downed form of Hercules. His lips curled into a knowing smile.

' _It's obvious that he didn't know what he was getting himself into,'_ Kara thought. She smiled and her and Kitty decided to taunt their prisoner. They had to be careful because she was known as the trickster for the reason.

Hera stepped towards the downed form of Hercules. She leaned her head down and curled her lips into a frown. The woman leaned down towards Hercules and signed when she looked down at him.

"That's a waste, that's a waste," Hera commented. She wasn't really fond of the bastard spawn of her husband. There were very few of them that she was. A lot of them took a lot too much after Zeus.

But, you still had to feel sorry about them. Their attempts to satisfy Zeus was a no-win situation. If they won, he would have them jump through hoops. If they didn't win, Zeus would turn his back on them and shun him.

Now there was the question of what to do with Hercules. Hera had a few ideas and she wanted to punish him, to teach him a lesson.

She sensed that he was going to grow more humble when the years went on. It would really take a long time before he reached that point.

"So, do you think that he'll be a problem again?" Hippolyta asked.

Harry made sure that Hercules was knocked out. Hips lips curled into a satisfied smile when he turned back to one of his mates. "I don't think that there is going to be much of a problem in."

"Good, he deserves to be punished," Diana said. The young girl had a surprising amount of malice dancing through her eyes. Harry raised his eyebrow when he looked at her. Diana managed to look up at him, with pride. "He destroyed your statue. That wasn't really nice."

"He might have destroyed my statue," Harry admitted to her. Diana folded her arms over her chest. "But statues can be rebuilt."

"Harry holds much wisdom," Hera agreed. Diana looked shocked to see the great Hera looking at her and addressing her properly. "Statues can be rebuilt, better than enter, for noses that are a bit less off center."

"I'm not going to live that one down, am I?" Hippolyta asked. Hera shook her head.

"But the effort was fairly notable, so you should be proud of the success that you have had," Hera replied. She stepped closer towards Hippolyta and smiled. "And it's what is rebuilt from the ashes that is more amazing than what is built in the first place."

Hippolyta would have to agree with that. Her lips curled into a smile and she was glad that everyone was okay. Hercules was a braggart, so it was good to see that he was taken out.

The sun set on the island and it was going to prove to be a beautiful evening. Hippolyta turned towards her guards.

"Ensure that he doesn't cause any trouble," Hippolyta answered. She turned towards them as her guards walked over, led by Artemis. "I will not fault you if you used brute force to keep him in line."

"Yes," one of them responded. They made sure Hercules was secured. He was sleeping like a particularly ugly baby and was about to be imprisoned for his crimes.

Unless his father decided to speak on his behalf and that would put him underneath the ire of Hera. The Amazons doubted that Zeus would risk that, given that he might be far enough in the dog house as is. Plus, there was the fact that it seemed as if he only sent his son here for amusement.

* * *

 

Zeus was saddened by the fact that the show was over. He gave a loud and roaring round of laughter when he shook his head. His bemusement faded instantly when he thought of the battle. That would give him memories of years to come.

The one and only Harry Potter did trounce his son. Hercules didn't even put up a fight.

"I thought that he would put up a bit more of an effort," Zeus commented. There was a huge part of him that seemed to be rather agitated by the fact that his son was a disappointment. That was just how things worked sometimes. "My own flesh and blood…..a failure like that, but I suspect that was to be expected."

Zeus reclined back on his large throne. He suspected that Hercules went down. The young god to be might be hot that his father set him up for failure.

"Their punishment for him, to imprison him until he learns his lesson…..well I hope that the Amazons are capable of learning how to hold their breath," Zeus said. His chuckle increased in prominence.

Zeus barely paid attention to the footsteps that were behind him. He could see that his wife was approaching him.

"Hera," Zeus commented.

"Your son is being punished," Hera told her husband in a diplomatic voice.

Zeus's eyebrow's raised when he looked at his wife. There was a second where he remained calm underneath her simmering gaze. It was a bit terrifying to see what she was capable of doing.

"Well, he is just going to have to take his punishment like a man, won't he?" Zeus asked.

Hera allowed herself to tut. She knew that she wasn't going to get a direct confession out of Zeus regarding this situation.

"Yes, and I'm sure that you should keep a better eye on your spawn," Hera said. She looked towards Zeus. "If you need me, I will be upstairs."

"Of course," Zeus commented.

His marriage with his wife was ideal as far as he was concerned. Zeus appreciated the fact that she had so much patience. It really did make him feel confident that he could get away with a lot.

Hera didn't say one further word to him when he made his way up the steps as quick as he could go. Zeus's frown deepened and he inclined his head down. He waited for a few seconds and turned around.

His entertainment was done for the day and now he required other means to occupy his time.

* * *

 

"He's imprisoned," Hippolyta informed Harry. Harry gave her a brief smile and the Queen of the Amazons looked at her.

The two of them stood outside of the temple that had been destroyed in the battle between Hercules and Harry. Harry was disappointed to see such an amazing place of worship being obliterated. His frown grew deeper and Hippolyta placed her hand down onto his shoulder, steering his gaze back towards her.

"Don't worry, we will rebuild," Hippolyta commented. Her hand was placed down onto his shoulder. "We will…."

She was lost with what she wanted to say. Her hands rested on Harry's shoulders. In response to this action, he slowly turned around.

Hippolyta felt his power wash over her. There was one thing that was for certain and that was that time didn't diminish his abilities to exert his domination over her. His tongue brushed deep into her mouth.

The dark haired woman could feel his tongue push into her mouth. The two of them kissed each other.

Artemis arrived after a second. She allowed Hippolyta to finish with her fun. Slowly, Hippolyta turned around and raised her eyebrow.

She amused herself for a minute with how Artemis looked at her like she wanted to be in her place. The red head Amazon's eyes shifted and her tone was respectful. "My Queen, Hercules has been sealed away. He should not bother the Amazons until he has achieved remorse."

Harry smiled at it and Hippolyta nodded. Hippolyta walked towards her. She got halfway across the room, but she stopped short. The Queen of the Amazons turned around and her gaze locked onto Harry's eyes.

"I don't suppose that he would improve over time."

Harry laughed. "Maybe, he will. Actually he did, but I'm sure he has a long time, maybe a few hundred years before he wakes up and smells the roses."

' _I'm not certain if he's going to wake up for a couple hundred years,'_ Gwen chimed in. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile and she laughed.

' _Where are you, Gwen?'_ Harry asked her.

Gwen promptly jumped in for an answer. _'I'm upstairs in the main pavilion with Diana, in the training room. Are you coming up?'_

' _Pretty soon,'_ Harry concerned. Perhaps there was a part of him that was concerned with his daughter being close with Gwen, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't try anything that would incur his wrath.

Harry was in the room in pretty much no time to note of. The young man approached and saw that Diana was standing there. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I almost regret agreeing to do this with you, after I saw what you did against Hercules," Diana said. She looked towards Harry with adoration.

The amusing thing was that Harry exercised just a bare amount of his overall abilities. He took Hercules down just like that and humbled him. He imagined how much of the beating was.

He could see his daughter's nervousness going into her eyes. It was almost adorable with how much she looked.

"It's up to you, whether or not you want to," Harry said.

Diana placed her hands to her hips. It would be a disservice to herself if she didn't make at least the attempt. "No, I want to do it."

Gwen's lips curled into a smile. She had to admit that Diana's confidence was inspiring. She saw the young Amazon Princess bend herself at the knees. She made her way towards Harry.

"If you're ready to do this, then so am I," Harry said.

Diana's expression was bold. She was a bit nervous, but she seemed a bit nervous at the same time. The Amazon Princess's eyes flashed towards him and she breathed in and out. If she did this, well what was the worst that could happen? She could get her ass kicked.

She did that plenty against Artemis and her mother. She wasn't against getting her ass kicked. She almost expected that fact.

Harry's imploring eyes locked onto her. Diana's chest lifted and lowered. Her hands placed on her hips. Her head inclined down and she breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, let's do this," Diana commented. "On the count of three, or whatever you want to do?"

Harry nodded his head. He could see Diana's lips curl into a smile. She was going to do this on the count of three.

The two of them assumed a sparring stance. Both rushed towards each other.

Diana tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him. He caught her around the waist and held her up.

"Not too bad," Harry said. He helped Diana back up to her feet. She had a scowl on her face. "It wasn't too bad, but you telegraphed your attacks. You got to watch them."

"I've got it," Diana said.

She tried to swerve him. Harry blocked her hand and pushed her down against the ground.

Diana could feel her breath get let out of her body. Harry pinned her arms behind her back and pressed against her briefly. Diana was getting all sorts of naughty thoughts in her head.

"Good, but you can do better," Harry whispered.

Diana knew that he was trying to make her feel better. She felt confidence go through her body. She wanted to defeat him. Diana had the confidence in her mind that she could, at least take him down and pin him.

He took her down and pinned her again. Diana struggled against him. He was on top of her. He touched her, without really touching her. That did a wonderful job of getting Diana riled up.

Gwen watched with a smile. She used a subtle does of pheromones to stir up Diana. It was really subtle dose on her. She could tell that Diana's inhibitions were slowly fading from her. The young woman's heart beat even more quickly.

Diana matched up with Harry one more time. She went for a roundhouse right. Harry dodged it. The Amazon Princess was surprised that she took Harry down onto the ground.

She squealed in delight when she managed to get Harry down onto the ground and pin him down. Harry smiled when she straddled his crotch. Diana fully understood how compromising her position was. She looked up and raised her eyebrow in surprise with Harry.

"Congratulations," Harry whispered in her ear. That caused Diana to freeze up when she perched herself on top of Harry.

The young Amazon princess wondered what kind of position that she was. Harry reached around and held her on top of him. He made sure that she looked him in the eyes.

"Just because you're on top, it doesn't mean that you're completely in control," Harry reminded her.

Diana couldn't believe it. If this was some kind of dream, she wanted someone to pinch her and wake her up. She didn't want that in fact. She could feel Harry's powerful tongue part her lips and kiss her.

Diana found herself on the ground and Harry kissed her briefly. It was for ten seconds or less. Her mind was completely blown.

"Whoa," Diana muttered. It was really wear that she was thrown completely off guard. However, she was suddenly when that statement went through her voice.

Harry chuckled in amusement. Gwen's amusement twinkled through her eyes when she looked at Diana.

"Whoa, indeed," Gwen agreed with her. "You know…..maybe we should give you a taste of what you want."

"It's not just a taste of what she wants," Harry reminded Gwen. Diana's heart started to hammer against her chest. "It's a little taste of everything that she desires."

Diana couldn't believe that she was in that position. Gwen helpfully guided her down to her knees. This was going to feel good and more importantly this was going to taste good.

"You wanted to worship him, child," Gwen whispered in her ear. She could feel Gwen slowly strip her clothing off. "Now's the chance."

"Take your time, dear, we have all night," Harry encouraged her.

Gwen unveiled Harry's body like a dutiful servant. The Amazon Princess looked when she saw Harry's tool be revealed for her. Her eyes widened when she skimmed it with her eyes, drooling it every sense in the world.

Her breath went through her body, causing her chest to raise and fall. "Is that all for me?"

"To do what you wish, and to show your devotion, honey," Gwen whispered. "Come before your god, Diana, kneel before him."

The sixteen year old Amazon kneeled before her god. It was a rite of passage to pay tribute to their god as far as the Amazons were concerned.

"Yes, Diana, pay tribute to me, that's….that's good, honey."

Diana's hot tongue ran up and down his cock and serviced him orally. Her mouth kept playing with him. She wanted to bring him as far into her mouth as possible. She needed this cock in her mouth. The Amazon Princess wanted to pay tribute to him until she choked on his massive cock. Her eyes flashed over with interest when she came down onto his tool.

Harry grunted when he felt Diana's hot mouth come down onto him. She took him deep into the back of his throat.

"Worship, suck," Harry encouraged her.

Diana's talented mouth worked over him. Harry stroked his hands through her hair.

"Such a devoted and loyal daughter," Harry whispered to her.

Diana looked up at him, her mouth of cock. Her expression grew loving and hot. Harry grabbed onto her face.

"Don't waste a single drop."

Diana was determined not to disappoint him. She felt the hot liquid spill into her mouth. The Amazon tilted her head back and took all of him down his neck.

Her entire body warmed up and she needed a void to be filled. Diana watched in a daze. Harry walked over towards a marble throne and sat down.

"Ascend to the throne," Gwen whispered in her ear. "Claim your birthright."

Diana sauntered over towards Harry. She saw his huge and throbbing cock sticking up in the air. It stuck up in the air for her, ready for her to please it.

Her tight pussy lowered down on his tool. Diana felt herself being taken and made a woman by him. The pain was something that came with the territory.

Harry grabbed her and kissed the pain away. She speared herself down onto his tool. Diana was driven by the most base human emotion.

Gwen watched the most beautiful sight of a father and a daughter sharing their love towards one and another. She could see Harry's cock appear and disappear after Diana's soft and beautiful snatch.

The look of bliss reflected on the Amazon's face in the wall when she rode Harry was absolutely stunning. She kept working herself down onto Harry and rode him like there was no tomorrow. Diana parted her lips down onto him and speared herself down onto him.

Harry tempted her breasts and that really caused Diana's mind to melt. The more he played with her, the happier and more fulfilled that she felt.

Gwen felt something hard press against her when she was pressed against the wall.

"Yes, Harry, fuck me," Gwen whispered.

"I'm going to fuck your naughty pussy," Harry said, biting down on her ear. "You were such a naughty bitch for seducing my daughter and corrupting her, tainting her innocence."

Gwen's twat clenched down onto Harry when he pushed into her body. The blonde's eyes closed when Harry entered her hard from behind. He thrust into her extremely hard from behind. Gwen's hands placed onto the side of the platform.

Diana could hear Gwen's moans as she spurred Harry on. She wondered how Harry could be in two places at once. Then her lust hazed mind reminded herself that he was a god, so of course that he could be.

"Beg me, to touch you," Harry whispered to Diana.

"Touch me, touch me please," Diana whimpered. Harry's throbbing tool pushed deep into her hot pussy. Diana's legs spread when she felt him enter her body. Her pussy was stuffed full of his throbbing cock.

Harry played with her nipples. "You like that don't you?"

Diana felt Harry's hands run over her nipples and cause heat to rise through her body. "Oh yes, yes, I do."

Diana was pleased to have her father's cock buried into her twat. She ran her hips down onto him and bounced on him. Her back arched back when she moaned. Harry's throbbing balls ached and she was determined to have him go down onto her.

Harry's eyes closed when she felt Diana's walls press around him. He felt like things were perfect when she submerged his cock into her body. His balls slapped against her when he pounded into her.

"Please, let me cum," Diana begged him. She spread her legs and thanked the gods for her ability to accommodate this blessing.

Gwen cursed when Harry had her down onto the ground. He slapped her ass. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, what girl doesn't?" Gwen whimpered. "Pound me harder lover, drill me. Make me yours, take me, oh god, take me."

Harry worked her up to a fever pitch. He slowly released her orgasm from her. He pounded her a little bit. His hands ran all over her soft body and felt her nipples grow intensely underneath his grip. He kept plowing into her and worked her over the edge and all the way beyond it.

Her soft walls massaged him and pushed around him. Harry rested his hands when he kept sawing into her from behind. He held his hand on the small of her back and rocked himself into her body. His hard balls slapped against her.

"Going to cum soon," Harry said. He held his hand on the back of Gwen's hair and plunged himself into her.

"Yes," Gwen moaned. She stained the ground when he kept rocking into her from behind. His balls tightened when he pushed into her from behind.

Diana could feel herself reaching her peak again. Her mind connected with Gwen's pleasure when she came down onto him. His manhood spiked between her thighs and it made her feel so good. It made her feel better than good.

"It's time for you to cum again," Harry whispered. His tongue licked behind Diana's ear. He cupped her breasts.

Diana's body obediently reacted when she clenched his tool.

"Good girl, you need a reward," Harry whispered into her ear. Diana's pussy kept clenching him, when she milked his cock with her orgasm.

"Yes, please, Daddy, cum inside your little girl," Diana begged him. Her mind was being bombarded by pheromones that drove her completely nuts.

Her legs spread deep when she came down onto him.

"As my daughter asks," Harry whispered to her. His mouth teased her nipples and Diana came down onto him.

Gwen was down on the floor and other Amazons were coming to join the party. The orgy was about ready to kick to the highest level.

Harry's balls fired into Diana's pussy. She felt like she was in the center, like she was in the center of his world.

Diana felt herself bond to Harry at an extremely deeper level. The dark haired woman's pussy rubbed around him. She pumped him to an orgasm.

The Amazon Princess felt herself come down from an orgasm. The party was at hand and things were going to get heated.

* * *

 

Hera stepped back from her post from afar.

"Really, you're just stepping back when the show is getting good?" Aphrodite asked. Hera's eyebrows rose.

"I'm merely observing," she commented.

"Observing?" Aphrodite asked. She snickered in bemusement. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't joined," Hera said.

"On my way to do so, feel free to join us, if you want to ditch the big guy, and after what happened, I can't say that I blame you," Aphrodite repeated.

Hera was really tempted. She decided to pull her gaze away from the sinful display of flesh and eroticism that was before her. This was the most tempted that she was.

"It's really her loss," Aphrodite muttered. She walked off and prepared to join the orgy, which was now just kicking into the second gear.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 14** **th** **, 2015.**


	20. Sidetrip to Paradise Part Three

**Chapter Twenty: Sidetrip to Paradise Part Three:**

* * *

 

 

Sometimes it was the aftermath that was more interesting than the actual event that took place. The aftermath of Harry's misadventures on the island, well that was far interesting. For those who only viewed the aftermath, they could allow their imaginations to run wild.

The Queen of the Amazons was tied up and on the ground with a smile on her face when she slept peacefully with body fluids draining from her body. The other Amazons looked to be utterly pleased to be honest. They were extremely happy and that was the main thing. They had a chance to pay tribute to their god in the palace of their choosing. If that wasn't a great thing, one didn't know what was.

As for the Amazon Princess, Diana, she settled at the foot of the throne. She finally lost her stride during the evening and blacked out. The smile on her face was an image that would last the life time.

The defeat of Hercules was an event that was worth of celebration and the Amazons really did celebrate it with their leader and their master.

Gwen leaned against Harry. Her head rested lazily on the side of his shoulder when he held her inwards. There was a brief momentary smile that crossed her face when he perched her up. One could argue that she was completely content from where she was and for good reason. They would be obviously correct about that point.

"Are we having fun?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Gwen's lips curled into a smile. She turned towards Harry and lightly straddled his lap. She leaned in forward with a kiss on his lips.

The two of them continued to escalate their actions with each other. Gwen obviously hadn't done enough last night. Harry stalled her efforts.

"Harry," Gwen whined. Harry gave her one of those looks. Gwen stalled and looked into his eyes, looking rather disappointed. "Please Harry."

"Gwen, calm down,' Harry said. "There will be plenty of time later to have fun. And I think that we have quite the mess to clean up."

Gwen wasn't about ready to go down without a fight. Her body shifted and she held herself firmly on Harry's lap. She looked at him with a sultry expression in her eyes. "Wasn't that mess of your doing?"

She ground herself down onto Harry's lap. The barrier between them caused her to pout.

' _Ah, poor baby,'_ Kitty cooed, when Kara snickered at her side. _'You've been cock blocked…but at least you got plenty last night.'_

' _Yes, you got more than enough,'_ Kara added. She looked to be a bit put out by something or other. She frowned at something. _'I really wish that we were there.'_

' _You do have a job that's equally important,'_ Harry reminded the girls. He teased Gwen and she glared at him.

' _Yes, we do,'_ Kara agreed.

' _And may I ask how that job is going,'_ Selene said. She had to perform certain duties in the church. _'And I must warn you to be careful, Lady Loki is….'_

' _Tricky and deceitful,'_ Morgan answered, deciding to helpfully pull the right words out of Selene's mouth. _'And I'm certain that both of those girls will be careful, for they do not want the tables turned on them.'_

' _Is it just me or am I the only one who thinks that they should be extremely worried now?'_ Jean asked.

Harry cast a brief flicker of smile into the distance. _'Trust me Jean, it's not just you.'_

' _That's good,'_ Jean replied. She placed her hands together and prepared herself for what was going to happen next. She was hanging out in the Church and getting pampered by the girls. _'Although, I do have to echo the sentiments that Kara and Kitty have, I really wish that I was there.'_

' _And what was stopping you from flashing over and joining them?'_ Selene asked. She smiled and Jean shook her head at her logic bomb.

' _Your point is well taken,'_ Jean answered.

' _Isn't it amazing how many of our conversations tend to revolve around sex?'_ Kara asked.

' _Really, you're just now figuring that out,'_ Kitty replied dryly.

' _Well, sex does make the world go around, so it is a fascinating topic of discussion, and all that jazz,'_ Kara chimed in.

' _She does have a good point,'_ Gwen answered. Her eyes danced with mirth and amusement when she spoke. _'And I'm pretty sure that I can arrange a replay for you….if Harry is up to it, I can arrange a replay, right now.'_

She looked towards Harry with a sultry gaze in her eyes. It was almost begging towards him to take her. Gwen shifted when Harry's hands explored her body. She breathed when his mouth latched onto the side of her neck.

"Yes, a nice replay now," Gwen muttered. She sensed some of the Amazons stirring when Harry started to tease her.

It seemed like they had a sixth sense that some kind of orgy was starting. Harry started to play with Gwen and she closed her eyes.

"I obviously didn't finish you off as well as I thought that I did," Harry said. He brushed against her flat stomach and caused her to whimper when he drew closer towards her. "There's a mistake that I'm going to have to correct, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Gwen muttered in agreement. Her heart beat heavily against her chest. She wanted to beg him to take her.

She needed him to take her and the sensation of their flesh becoming one was really amazing. Gwen thought that her skin was going to be set on fire when she felt the sensations of him going inside her.

The Amazons would join them soon enough and another party was going to being. If there was one thing that these beautiful women knew about, other than fighting and combat, it was having a nice time.

* * *

 

Diana made her way up towards her bedroom. She thought that she was floating on air after what happened.

' _Well someone is in a good mood,'_ a voice teased her in her ear.

That caused Diana to jump halfway into the air. Her heart started thump rapidly against her chest. She didn't know what was happening. Surely hearing any kind of voices inside her head was not a good thing at all?

The young Amazon Princess screwed up her nose and took a deep breath. She could hear a rapid pounding around the area of the back of her head. Her chest rose and lowered when she tried to listen.

"Hello," Diana muttered.

' _Just concentrate on the voices, and they'll talk back to you,'_ another voice commented. There was a soft giggle.

Another voice, one that Diana recognized as Gwen's, chimed in in a slightly reprimanding manner. _'You're going to terrify the poor girl if you keep speaking to her like that. You're going to make her think that she's gone mad.'_

' _Well, she hasn't gone mad, just yet,'_ another voice commented. _'Hi, Diana, my name is Kara.'_

' _Um, hi,'_ Diana said. She made her way towards her mother's quarters.

' _These girls do have an ability of jumping the gun, don't they?'_ Hippolyta asked. _'Yes, I'm inside Diana, open the door.'_

Diana stepped forward. She wondered if she was cursed by some evil sorcerer to hear voices in her head or something.

The Amazon Princess placed her hand onto the door. She was tentative at first. Only to the point where she was almost afraid of what she would see on the other side of the door. Then she shook her head, Diana remembered that she was supposed to be fearless. And anything that she went up against, she would have to deal with. There was a pretty good explanation of what she saw on the other end of the door.

Diana clicked the door open and saw that her mother was standing inside. The young Amazon Princess took a couple of steps forward, a bit nervous when she made her strides. She looked up towards her mother, and smiled.

'I told you that I was inside," Hippolyta said. She invited Diana to sit on the edge of the throne.

Diana made her way up and sat on the edge of her throne. Her mind was still buzzing and it wasn't because of the voices that were popping up inside her head, at least that wasn't completely the case. She shook her head and allowed herself and deep and calming breath.

"What is going on?" Diana wondered. "I heard…"

"Yes, the girls jumped the gun, I'll have a talk with them about that later."

Diana turned around and saw Harry approach her. The Amazon swallowed the lump in her throat extremely nervously when Harry walked over. He swept her into a reassuring hug. She felt content with his strong arms wrapped around her. He leaned on in and gave her a light kiss on the top of the head.

"Well?" Diana asked. She could see Hippolyta rise from the throne and offer Harry her seat. That was the highest honor, but Diana wasn't surprised to see it.

Nor was she surprised to see that Hippolyta took a spot nicely on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her in tight towards him. The Amazon Queen rested her head on Harry's shoulder when he held her into place.

"You have been bonded to me when we completed a few rounds of sexual intercourse," Harry explained to her. "I have a collective network where the girls can talk to each other in their minds. I only wish that I was able to warn you of this before they popped in."

Diana could hear a couple of girls laughing.

"I thought that I was going a bit….." Diana said. Harry smiled and Hippolyta allowed him to lean in.

He cupped Diana's face and looked her in the eyes. His bright green eyes met her bright blue eyes and he gave her a nice little kiss. His tongue brushed against hers and the two of them engaged in a passionate exchange with each other.

Harry pulled away and was able to speak normally to Diana. "It can be very jarring for something like that to happen, you know."

"Yes," Diana agreed. "But, I guess that I'll get used to it."

"You will get used to it and it will be great to have a support network," Harry said. He looked into Diana's eyes. "Even when I'm not around, you can still feel that I'll be with you."

"You won't always be around?" Diana asked. Hippolyta cleared her throat to look at her daughter. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"It won't be too long before we meet again," Harry informed her. Diana got up to her feet. Harry nudged Hippolyta gently off of his lap and got to his feet. "And you've grown into a beautiful young woman and you will grow into an even more beautiful young woman as the years came back."

' _Yes, a real Wonder Woman,'_ Kara chimed in.

Diana was curious about that, but she focused on Harry, who swooped in.

"I guess that you're going to have to leave soon, but you will be back," Diana commented. She felt Harry's thumb brush against her cheek. "It's never goodbye for long with you."

' _Seems longer on my end though,'_ Diana added. She realized though that Harry and the other girls would hear her thoughts.

' _If you'd like, I can teach you how to close off the bond link, if you want to be alone with your own thoughts,'_ Harry informed her. Diana raised her eyebrow and smiled at the very thought of that.

' _I'd like that, a lot,'_ she informed him. She tried not to grow all that excited or eager, even though her eagerness showed through.

"And we have some time left before we leave," Harry said. Hippolyta smiled knowingly.

"Yes, and as your mother, it's my duty to teach you some valuable lessons," Hippolyta said.

Diana looked at her mother, curious about what she had in mind. The young Amazon's imagination ran wild.

"Watch closely, darling," Hippolyta whispered and she slowly undid her toga to reveal her beautiful body. She did the same thing to Harry's pants as well.

Diana watched her mother descend to her knees and fish Harry out of his pants. Her hand tightened around his tool when she slowly started to play with his manhood.

"Watch your mother and take notes," Harry told to her. He grabbed her around the head.

Hippolyta descended down onto his throbbing cock. Her wet and hot mouth wrapped around his tool and brought him down into her throat. He held his hands on the back of her head and started to pump his throbbing rod into the depths of her mouth.

Hippolyta closed her eyes when she bobbed her mouth down onto his manhood. Her wet mouth made the most beautiful slurping sounds. Her bright blue eyes looked at him and Hippolyta's hand ran her hand around his balls. Harry pumped into her.

Diana sat down on the throne and watched Harry, eagerly imagining his cock into her mouth.

"Stop," Harry whispered to her. Hippolyta pulled out of him. "Diana, join your mother on your knees."

Diana obeyed her master and father immediately. She descended down to her knees right next to her mother, excited about what was going to happen. She felt a series of tingles going through her body and her nipples grew increasingly hard.

"Stroke," Harry informed Hippolyta. She wrapped her hand around his tool and pumped it up and down. She smiled when he looked at him and Diana taking her place next to him. Her mouth was open eagerly, about ready to take something.

Harry's balls tightened and he launched a thick load of cum up into the air. The cum splattered across the faces of the Amazons. Mother and daughter got a huge load of cum when Hippolyta pumped his cock. Diana caught some of the cum on her tongue like a snow flake and her eyes rolled.

She shuddered and got to her feet. Hippolyta grabbed her daughter around the face and kissed her. Diana returned the kiss from her mother and her legs spread.

Harry walked over towards her and pushed his fingers between her thighs. He kept pumping his fingers deep between her thighs. Diana whimpered when Harry played with her.

He did the same to her mother and Hippolyta moaned deeply into her daughter's mouth.

"Getting really hot, aren't you?" Harry asked. Both of them nodded quite eagerly. Harry played with Hippolyta's breasts and walked down onto the throne.

Hippolyta walked over with all of the grace that a queen could. She walked towards him, her breasts bouncing. She came down onto Harry's cock.

"So tight, so good," Harry grunted. Hippolyta's thighs spread when she brought Harry inside her.

Diana watched Hippolyta ride Harry. She saw Harry's cock appear and disappear out of her mother.

"Go ahead, Diana, lick your mother's ass," Harry whispered to her. "You know that you want to."

Diana obediently walked forward and she could see her mother's tight asshole presented for her. The lips of the Amazon Princess was licked and she made her way over. The beautiful teenage princess inserted her tongue into her mother's puckered tight hole.

"Such a good girl," Hippolyta whispered. She felt her daughter's rim job. She bounced herself up and down. Harry's throbbing cock spread out her legs. The woman's walls tightened around Harry when she bounced herself up and down. Harry reached forward and touched her breasts. The Amazon Queen drove herself down onto him.

Diana was up close and personal to her father's cock burying into her mother's body. The Amazon continued to use her tongue to lick and tempt her mother. Her tongue briefly touched Harry's cock when it entered out of her.

"And your cunt feels just as good as your mother's," Harry grunted to Diana. Diana smiled at the compliment.

Hippolyta's arms wrapped around Harry's neck. "Yes, that's the highest compliment, by dear."

Hippolyta bounced herself up and down on Harry's manhood. She spread her legs when she drove herself completely down onto his tool. Her hot cunt enveloped his manhood and Harry reached over.

He licked her nipples and increased her pleasure. The Amazon Queen closed her eyes and felt the orgasm spread through her.

"Yes, just let it go, make let me make you feel good," Harry whispered. "Diana, smack your mother on the ass."

"Yes, Daddy," Diana whispered to her. The girl's eyes flooded over and she smacked Hippolyta onto her ass. "Fuck her harder, make her cum. Then she can make you cum."

Hippolyta's walls tightened around Harry. Her daughter's dirty talk continued to spill out of her mouth. "Yes, make that fucking bitch cum. Your mother is a slave to your big fucking cock and she likes impaling herself on it, doesn't she?"

"YES!" Hippolyta squealed when she kept coming down onto him. Her legs spread even more deeply when she came down onto him. Her walls wrapped around him when she kept hammering herself up and down with her cunt.

She bit down on her lip and chanted for Harry to fuck her. Her walls tempted him when she came down onto him. It was almost done and Harry injected his seed into her.

Hippolyta screamed and collapsed against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest when Harry inserted himself into her. He emptied his cum into her spurt after spurt.

"Go ahead, honey, clean your mother up," Harry whispered.

Hippolyta was slumped against the throne and walked over. Diana placed her hands on her mother's thighs and slowly licked her folds.

She moaned when Harry inserted his finger into her pussy and kept playing with her. He fingered her to a rapid orgasm.

Diana's body was hungry for her father's cock. Her mother's cunt was under her tender mouth and his cock was inches away from entering her. Harry grabbed Diana's hips and pushed into her. Her tight walls closed down onto him, and Harry inserted into her.

He ran his hands down her sweaty back. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the neck, licking her along the back of the year. "Such a good girl, such a very good girl. And a really tight cunt."

"Yes, fuck my daughter's tight cunt raw," Hippolyta encouraged her mate. She felt Harry's cock push her daughter's tight cunt apart and slam into her.

"Now, I know where our daughter gets her dirty mouth," Harry whispered. He played with Diana's nipples a little bit.

That really got the Amazon Princess going. Harry slammed his manhood into her tight body. He worked into her with a rapid fire flurry. His balls slapped against her soft thighs when he entered her.

"And she's putting that dirty mouth to good use," Harry whispered.

Hippolyta moaned when Diana's mouth caused her to cum. Her hips rose up and her clear juices filled her mouther's mouth.

"Yes, that feels good to worship your mother," Harry whispered. He grabbed her by the hair and steadied herself. "You're going to cum for me."

Diana's cunt closed down onto him. Her slick walls closed about him when he worked himself into her. His throbbing balls impacted her body. He sucked her ear lobes.

Harry's balls clenched when he entered her from behind. He shot his load into her body. He overflowed Diana's pussy with his cum.

Diana's eyes closed when she was bombarded with an impressive orgasm. Harry injected his cum into her body and caused her to heat up in pleasure. The tingles went down her spine even more when Harry filled up her tight cunt.

* * *

 

If Harry had the choice, he would spend the rest of his days on the island. The beautiful woman, the great atmosphere, and everything that went along with it were all extremely enticing options to convince him to stick around for a little bit in an island that can only be described as paradise. The smile grew on his face when he looked around.

The Amazons all crowded around on the island. Gwen walked with Harry on one side and Diana walked on the other side of Harry.

"So, do you think that one day, I'll be able to visit the Church?" Diana asked him. She looked up at him with imploring eyes.

"Maybe one day," Harry informed her. Diana smiled. 'Just keep up with your training and your lessons and be all that you can be. And don't believe all of the stories that you hear from people with an axe to grind."

Most of the Amazons did have issues before they were brought to the island and reborn. Thankfully, Harry helped them work through them in his own special way. It did help that as a god they worshipped, Harry superseded pretty much other man and pretty much cancelled out all of the bad vibes.

"Oh don't worry, I've been taught by a very noble person to believe the things that I see," Diana said. "And I'm sure that there are a lot of men who will spread mistruths about us as well. And not just men I'm sure."

Diana added that last statement a bit hastily, almost as if she was afraid that she offended Harry. Harry swept her into a strong, one armed hug and leaned towards her. He caught her lips with a kiss.

The Amazon Princess stepped back and looked really pleased with herself, allowing her brain to reboot itself after a couple of moments. She shook her head and grinned quite wickedly when she stood back.

' _And now here comes the fun part,'_ Gwen informed Harry. _'Trying to get off of the island without an orgy or three breaking out.'_

' _You say that as if it's a bad thing,'_ Kara thought. She smiled wickedly.

' _Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing, unless you realize that there's a time table to keep and a couple of things to do,'_ Harry said. He smiled and added something. _'Speaking of things on my to do list, how is your captive?'_

Kitty jumped in with a bubbly tone. _'Oh, she's a tough one to crack, I think, but we expected that going in. She'll be broken and humbled. And I'm sure that you'll be pleased with the results.'_

' _Just be warned not to have her turn the tables on you,'_ Selene warned them. _'She's an expert on playing possum and she'll reverse your fortunes in no time.'_

' _Hey, I know what I'm doing,'_ Kitty said. She bit down on her lip hard and seemed insulted that Selene didn't think that she knew what she was doing.

' _Gwen and I are on our way back to the Church, when we get off on the island,'_ Harry thought. He smiled when he added something. _'If we ever get off the island.'_

' _Maybe I can go visit the church,'_ Diana suggested. Hippolyta laughed at her daughter's not so subtle suggestion.

' _Maybe when you turn eighteen, honey,'_ Hippolyta suggested gently to her daughter. That caused Diana to fold up her arms and give an atomic pout that Hippolyta had more amusement with at anything. _'Good things come to those who wait and besides, it will be to that point, before you know it.'_

' _That's easy for you to say,'_ Diana said. She felt Gwen's hand pat her on the upper back in a slightly condescending manner that was reassuring at the same time.

Hippolyta cleared her throat for everyone to have their attention. When the Amazon Queen spoke, everyone had to listen. It would just be extremely rude for them to ignore her when she spoke.

"My fellow sisters, I thank you for coming here, to see our god, the great Har-Zod, off of the island, when he returns to the world," Hippolyta said. "And I know that each and every one of you share my confidence that someday he will return."

There was a loud round of cheers. It was extremely difficult to hear one self think on all of the noise on the island. It was the loudest applause ever.

"And we would like to apologize for the visit to the island being ruined by the arrival of Hercules and let's hope that such incidents are the exception rather than the rule," Hippolyta said.

Harry gave Gwen a warning look, and she was making it very hard to keep a straight face.

' _Yes, you know, it seems like nine out of every ten visits to the island have some vengeful god or sorcerer attacking you and the girls,'_ Kara reminded them.

' _Well it could be worse,'_ Morgan said. The girls all remained silent and wondered how that could potentially be worse. _'It could be ten out of ten.'_

' _She does raise a point,'_ Jean agreed.

Hippolyta unveiled the new and improved monument that replaced the one that Hercules trashed. The Amazons worked quickly, but one knew that they were extremely hard workers and were dedicated to the craft of what they did.

"And now, to celebrate the monument….." Hippolyta said. Diana looked at her. "And as my daughter was about to point out, the nose is not off center in this statue."

Gwen laughed in amusement, and she wasn't the only one. The Queen of the Amazons gave a smile before she shook her head and returned back to some kind of state of focus.

"And to celebrate this monument, I think it's fitting to send our god off of the island in style."

Harry should have known that there would be one final orgy before he left the island.

* * *

 

Gwen and Harry thought that the trip to the island was a rather eventful one. They had been put through the paces fairly nicely, but it was time for them to return home or more importantly to the Church.

Selene was there to greet them just as they returned and Jean joined her. Jean seemed to be making her own suggestions of improvement. Some of the technology that they took from Gath and Kang were put to great use. Harry whistled when he looked around the Church.

It went without saying that Harry was very impressed with the work that was done around the area of the Church. His emerald eyes skimmed the area and he nodded when he saw all that had been done.

Selene was always one to improve where she was, no matter what. She could see Harry's critical eye and she decided to interrupt his musing. "Given the hard work that the Amazons of done with their altar, it would not be wise for me to slack. You know how I take great pride of being the best of the very best."

"And you should take that pride, because you are," Harry said. Jean cleared her throat. "And it would be rude of me not to acknowledge the contributions of this young lady, she's done an amazing job right here."

"Thank you," Jean replied. She was excited by how the Church was coming together. It would be a haven and a greeting place to so many women. Many of them would start broken and Harry would fix them. "I have to admit, some of our greatest enemies are helping us out."

"Well that's just par for the course for Harry," Gwen said. She leaned back against him and rested her head on his chest. "I mean, he is a hoarder."

"Yes, of women and alien technology," Harry said.

"Mostly women," Gwen answered.

"Yes, mostly women," Harry agreed with her. He spoke of this point so nonchalantly. "But they all leave smiling."

"If any of them want to leave at all," Jean said. She lightly tugged Gwen off to the side and decided to take her place next to Harry. "I'm actually surprised that they let you off of the island."

"Well rendering each of them unconscious does wonders," Harry informed her. Jean nodded in response.

Her lips pressed against Harry's. The usual electricity both of them had with their kisses was present and accounted for. Jean flickered her tongue playfully deep into Harry's mouth. The two of them battled for sheer domination with each other.

They also felt something that was beyond the electricity. Namely, there was a seventy two hour warning that signified a brand new time jump.

' _So, where do you think that we're going next?'_ Kara asked. She was honestly excited and eager to find out where they would be going next. She was really on pins and needles for the journey that was to come. She nearly bounced up and down with excitement, which grew deep inside her.

' _I don't know, and I almost don't want to know, because that would spoil the surprise,'_ Gwen said. Did she have her theories, of course she did? But she didn't want to speak any of them out loud.

' _Oh come on, just one guess, it's not going to hurt,'_ Kitty said. She folded her hands up and it was almost like she was begging Gwen to take a guess.

' _How about you, Harry?'_ Kat asked. She smiled. _'Where do you think that we're going.'_

' _Somewhere magical,'_ Harry said in a vague tone. _'But I could be wrong.'_

' _That's impossible, though,'_ Gwen said. Harry laughed at her words.

He would be the first to admit that there were some instances where he was wrong. It was rare, but it had been known to happen. He was sure that he was going to be proven a fool, potentially, right about now.

Where they would go, Harry had no idea. All he knew was it was time for them to take a little tour around the Church to see what addictions were made.

"So, shall I?" Selene asked him.

Harry smiled at her. "Lead the way."

* * *

**To Be Continued March 16th** **, 2015.**


	21. Reconciliation

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reconciliation.**

* * *

 

Harry made his way around the Church. The modifications Selene made, with Jean's assistant, were amazing. That fact could not be disputed. The scariest part was that the Church was not at its peak yet and would be amazing. It was already amazing because of the fact that it existed both everywhere and nowhere at all.

The young man thought about all that happened. In less than three days, he would be having another time skip. Exactly where would he be sent, he didn't know?

The mysterious dark force who followed him was either lurking around and biding his time or had decided to cease his efforts after a couple of failures. Harry Potter wasn't a betting man, but if he had to bet regarding what happened, he'd bet that this dark force just bided his time. Harry didn't have the luxury of dealing with enemies who could easily let it go.

The loud sound of sparring could be heard. Harry smiled, he recalled that Sif was sent off to spar while Kara and Kitty performed their corrective therapy on Lady Loki. He would have to check up to see how that was doing right about now.

The green eyed sorcerer stepped inside. The battle between Sif and Sonja greeted Harry Potter. It was a battle that was worthy of a view, although it was just wrapping up. Harry smiled when he sat down and didn't make his presence known.

Sonja and Sif engaged in a bit of a tussel. Sif grunted when she tried to push Sonja back. Sonja returned fire with an attack of her own and she flipped over Sonja, causing her to land onto the ground hard.

"You are a worthy opponent," Sonja said. Sif extended the hand and allowed her to get up to her feet. "And I concede defeat to you."

"You defeated me last time, I defeated you next time," Sif said. She looked over towards Harry who was sitting there.

Sonja smiled and she looked towards Sif. She spent a bit of time checking out the dark haired woman.

"I believe that I'll hit the showers now, if you wish to stay, you can," Sonja said. "And if you wish to come with me, then do so."

Sif was tempted to follow her. The temptation of Harry Potter proved to be way too great for any woman to resist. The woman decided that now would be the time to get a feel out for him.

Harry got to his feet and walked towards Sif. The Warrior goddess smiled at him. "So, your business on the island has gone well, I assume?"

"You are under the correct assumption, yes," Harry confirmed to her. Sif gave him a shifty little smile and stretched out her legs.

"It's a shame that I didn't get a chance to visit, it would have been nice to have a battle such as that," Sif replied. She looked into his eyes and added. "And if nothing else, I would have wanted to be there for the aftermath."

' _She's really subtle, you know,'_ Jean offered.

' _Yeah, she's so subtle that she would fit into the rest of the group fairly nicely,'_ Harry told her.

"One spar, as promised," Harry told her.

"Yes, but I trust that you will not hold back,' Sif said.

Harry replied with one of those smiles that melted the hearts of any girl that came into contact with them. "I trust that you will not hold back as well and I will offer you the same courtesy."

"Never," Sif answered. She curled her fists up and was ready for action.

The two warriors entered the center ring and gave each other the proper amount of respect. Both of them tried for a glancing shot to start the battle. Both of them blocked the glancing shot. They stared down with each other and smiles were on their faces.

"Very good," Sif said. She tried for a kick but Harry dodged it.

She flipped over and landed onto her feet to avoid the attempts of him tripping her up. The two of them engaged in some nice hand to hand combat. Harry backed her off with his shots, but she returned fire with some swift moves of her own.

The two of them fought and they were sure that it was something that was watched in anticipation with many people through the bond link. Both of them fought each other, going back and forth with each other.

Neither side backed off with each other. Sif tried for a back spin punch. Harry caught it.

She broke the attack. Sif jumped into the air, and Harry grabbed her around the waist. He caught her and took her down to the ground.

Harry pinned her down to the ground. It was for a brief second, but enough to stir up her imagination.

"Again," Harry whispered into her ear.

Sif frowned, if Harry was going to make her work for it, she was going to show him. The Warrior Goddess rushed Harry in an attempt to take him down.

He dodged her attack, again and again. Punches got blocked when Harry fought her off. The two of them exchanged attacks all the way.

' _So, how long are you going to make her wait for it, my lord?'_ Morgan asked. She watched the attack eagerly.

Sif realized the implications of her getting forced to her knees in front of Har-Zod immediately. He allowed the thought to linger in her mind for a moment, and then he stepped back.

"Up and get ready once again," Harry informed her.

Sif frowned, she hated all of the teasing. That just made her more than intent to get him down and to take him down. The woman rushed Harry and tried to punch him out.

Harry dodged her attack and folded her arms behind her back. She struggled against him. Instinctively, or inadvertently, she grinded her ass against his crotch to get out.

"Interesting strategy," Harry whispered into her ear. "A shame it didn't work as it planned, but you can't fault yourself for making the attempt."

* * *

 

If there was one thing one could not fault Lady Loki for, was that she was pretty devious when she wanted to be.

The two girls had her stripped naked. Not that it really mattered to her. It would be humiliating and degrading for someone who didn't have any body issues.

"Ah, I think that she wants attention," Kara said. She pursed her lips together in a slightly mocking manner. She ran her hand over Loki's chest and played with her breasts. She turned to Kitty.

"Well, I think that we should give it to her," Kitty said. She smiled when she used her finger to slowly stimulate her.

"You shouldn't have been such an uppity bitch," Kara whispered. She stepped back and then walked forward.

She pulled Loki's gag off and she forced her tongue down the woman's throat. The woman engulfed Kara's tongue and returned the kiss.

Loki shifted her hand a little bit in the restraints. There was a fair amount of give. Her talented tongue proved worthy of distracting Kara.

Kitty watched eagerly at the kiss deepened. Kara's feet were above the ground and she was floating above the ground. Loki tried to pull herself free.

Kara walked over and Kitty smiled. She held up a nice little toy to play with. The brunette ran the toy down Loki's body and slowly collected her juices.

"You really like to play with toys, don't you?" Loki asked. Her eyes lidded over in pleasure, or at least what the girls assumed to be pleasure. "You really like to play games, don't you?"

"Yes, we do," Kara confirmed. She groped Loki for a moment in the ass. "But, you've been a naughty bitch, and I don't think that you deserve all that much fun."

"Well, maybe if I've been a naughty bitch, then I deserve to be spanked," Loki offered. Her hips pushed up towards Kitty's hand and Kitty was distracted.

Kara smiled and she moved around. Loki's tight rear was presented. The woman was hooked up and the young blonde lifted her hand. She slapped Loki on her firm rear a couple of times and caused her ass to redden.

"Not bad," Kara whispered. She spanked Loki a little bit more. The dark haired woman swayed her ass when Kara continued to spank it.

"Really lay it in!" Loki encouraged her. Her restraints were nearly freed and she was going to show these two amateurs how it was really done. "Harder, harder, teach this naughty girl some respect."

She thrust her hips further into Kitty's hand and the brunette mutant seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Loki's eyes closed and the restraints completely removed from her. Both of the girls were distracted.

Their distraction only lasted so long. There was a scream and a yelp when they were flung backwards. The bindings wrapped around them.

Loki was so triumphant now that she could dance. It would be a blatant lie that she didn't get any pleasure out of what they were doing to her. No, on the contrary, she got plenty of pleasure out of what they were doing. But it was not in a position that she wanted to be in.

As for Kitty and Kara, it took a few seconds for them to realize the position that they were in. No matter what, they could not free themselves from this predictament. Loki's enchantments were strong.

' _For the record, I saw this coming,'_ Morgan offered. Kat looked on in amusement and she broke out into laughter.

' _Yeah, just rub it in,'_ Kara grumbled. She should have seen this one coming as well, but for some reason, she didn't.

' _Sorry, Kara, it won't be me that rubs it in,'_ Kat said. She was going to sit back and enjoy the show. This was far better than any kind of entertainment known throughout the better universe as far as she was concerned.

If one looked in closely, they could see the devious glint dancing through Loki's eyes. The Trickster managed to distract the two girls young enough to go in for the kill. She smiled.

"You know, I'm sure that your master will be disappointed in you that you fell for such an obvious trick," Loki replied. She looked on with glee and a box conjured before her.

Kitty and Kara looked at the box. A part of them wondered what treasures laid inside the box. Another part of they did not want to know it all. It was that weird combination of things that was a paradox to end all paradoxes.

"The two of you, not a bad start," Lady Loki whispered. She looked on with glee and her eyes glinted. "But there is one important lesson that both of you need to realize and that is that you need to keep your eye on the ball at all times. It's just key."

Loki's lips licked over. Her excitement brimmed through her eyes. She tried not to look too excited about this.

"And now it's really time to play."

Kitty and Kara couldn't do more than wait and see what their fate was. They thought that they were pretty much worked up. If they only knew how worked up they were, but the truth of the matter was that they had no idea whatsoever.

* * *

 

Speaking of worked up, Sif was quite worked up after that sparring session. There were many false starts and Harry utilized certain points of her body for pleasure along with pain when he took her down. There were some false starts and numerous false hope. Sif thought that she was about ready to lose her mind and all sense of herself. The dark haired warrior goddess shook her head.

"And now it's time to check up on Kitty and Kara to see how they're doing," Harry said. He snapped his fingers. "It might have been a bad idea to leave them alone with Loki for that long."

At that statement, Harry heard some laughter through the bond link. He frowned, but thought nothing of it, at least nothing right yet. He kept moving on, as if he heard nothing.

Harry could see that there was a seal around the door. Nothing that he couldn't break, but the fact that he had to break something like that in the first place raised a rather prominent red flag in the back of his mind.

The door swung open with a loud crash.

Harry stopped at the edge of the door. The fact of the matter was that he was not honestly surprised by what he was greeted to. The fact Kara and Kitty lasted this long before Loki turned the tables on them was something that should be commended.

The two of them were chained to the wall, their bodies presented. There appeared to be whipped cream lathered over their bodies. Loki was casually sitting on the ground, eating strawberries that were lathered in cream and their own juices.

Upon further inspect, both of the girls had a vibrating sex toy pushed up them. They were gagged and tied up, and Loki's magic blocked their powers. Otherwise they could have ripped out and went intangible respectfully.

Loki's amusement was such that she did not see that Harry and Sif showed up. The young green eyed wizard cleared his throat.

That caused Loki to bounce up to her feet and nearly fall backwards. She fell into the arms of Harry.

"My lord, I didn't see you there," Loki whispered. She tried to play things very coy and very casual, but that was not something that she did any good at.

"Yes, that much is obvious," Harry informed her. "I see that you found a way out of my restraints."

"Yes, you're slacking," Loki said. She looked at Harry.

"Well, I think that it gives me a chance to step up my game," Harry said. He backed Loki up. The woman could not dare attack him. Even she knew that it wouldn't end all that well for her. The woman's eyes glazed over when she smiled. "And it will give me a chance to step up mine, wouldn't you say?"

"Naturally, my lord," Loki agreed. She wondered what he had in store for her. She had a feeling that she would like whatever it was.

Suddenly, bindings that were stronger than the ones that she broke out of previously held her in nice and tightly against the wall. Loki struggled when Harry held her into position. One could see his grin grow wider when he kept a nice and close eye onto Loki.

"Well, this should be interesting, shouldn't it?" Harry asked her. Loki looked up at him, her eyes imploring. Her mouth hung halfway open. There was an instant where she almost begged. Her body wanted everything that he had to give her and then much more. "I have you right where I want you."

"Yes, you have me right where you want me," Loki said. She could feel his Aura wash over her. The tingles filling her body was immense and the heat rose from between her legs. "And you can take me."

"I'm sure that's what you want, isn't it?" Harry asked her. Loki's glazed over eyes looked at him in a pointed manner. "You want me to take you, treat you like the whore that you are, until you scream that you can't take any more. But at the same time, you want much more."

"Yes, I do," Loki replied. She tried not to sound so eager even though her strong resolve was slipping. Her chest heaved and he was inches away to touching her beasts. Her erect nipples pointed out towards him and he wanted attention. "Please, my lord, please."

"Oh, that's what you want, isn't it?" Harry asked her.

"That's what I want, that's what I need," Loki whispered.

"Well, that's exactly what you're not going to get," Harry replied to her. That caused Loki to close her eyes and give a sigh of frustration. "At least not yet, because there are still some lessons that you haven't properly learned."

Sif's smile grew rather wide. She tried not to be vindictive, but it was hard not to be. Harry turned towards her.

"Should I give her a small sample, before I tend to you?" Harry asked Sif.

"It might force the message in just a little bit," Sif agreed. She wanted to enjoy the show and there was no question about it, it was all show.

Lady Loki shivered when she felt Harry look at her. She was rebound where she was and this time, the bindings were even tighter than even before. He looked straight into her eyes, but she didn't back off from anything. Pride was one of the most dangerous sins and Lady Loki had it in abundance.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" Harry whispered to her. "I'm beginning to think that you haven't."

He pinched her nipples. Loki couldn't respond even if she wanted. There was a large ball gag in her mouth. Harry's hands ran down her body. He stopped close of teasing the folds that were through her body.

Harry looked at Kara and Kitty. He was a bit upset for Loki for turning the tables on them. The thing that he was more upset about was the fact that both of the girls got caught and had the tables turned on them.

"I hated to say this, but you should have seen that coming," Harry said. He took a few steps forward and for a moment, the girls thought that he would remove the magically created dildos from their dripping hot cunts.

Both of them looked at him with alluring eyes. They begged for him, but he shoved the two of them in closer.

Sif stood at the door. She was completely stripped of her clothes. Her dark hair hung alluringly down her face and the warrior goddess stepped forward. There was no need for foreplay, she wanted him right now.

Harry was more than ready to offer himself to her. He backed Sif into the wall. His throbbing manhood brushed across her entrance.

"Do it," she begged him.

"Do this?" Harry asked. He slid into her body and felt her tight cunt. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Thought that you'd enjoy it and it's…it's a perfect fit," she whimpered. Sif's legs tightened around Harry and he pounded her into the wall. It was obvious that she was putting on a shot.

"I thought that it would be….a great fit," Harry whispered. His hands ran and cupped her breasts. He toyed with her nipples and sucked on them.

Sif closed her eyes when his tongue brushed over her nipple. His manhood sunk deep into her dripping hot pussy. The dark haired warrior goddess felt herself stretched out and filled to the brim with Harry's manhood.

"More, you want more, don't you?" Harry asked her. He felt her clench down onto him.

"Yes, I want more, I want everything," she agreed. Their loins meeting in this passionate fury really riled her up. Her hips kept pumping up and down when she brought him deep inside her. Inch by inch, Harry slid into her. He really spread her walls apart when he entered her.

Sif's tight cunt lips clamped around him when she brought his cock deep inside her body, and her lips curled when he entered her. The feeling of an orgasm was about to cum.

"About ready," Harry said. He rolled his hands down her breasts.

Sif felt the pleasure and it was completely unbearable. The further Harry sank himself inside her, the more that he took her. Her tight cunt clenched him when he pushed in and out of her. He rocked his hips against her body. Sif was milking his throbbing tool when he entered her.

"Yes!" Sif mewled. She tried to grab onto his shoulder and force the pleasure. "I want it, I want every single drop of it."

"You're going to get more than you bargained for," Harry warned. Something so tight and juicy was worthy of an extra added gift.

He grunted when he planted his throbbing tool into her delicious snatch. Sif's hips bucked up in response when he entered her body. The young man pounded into her body and he unleashed his balls.

Loki watched, jealously flashing through her eyes. Her nipples grew extremely hard. Nothing could be said given the position that she was put in. She was more than trapped, but the woman's body language said everything.

Harry divided himself into two copies. The prime copy walked over to Kitty and removed the vibrating dildo from her dripping cunt. The wizard's hand ran over Kitty's perky breasts and squeezed them. The brunette closed her eyes. The gag on her presented her from crying out.

"Hmm, what was that?" Harry asked. He watched his double do the same thing to Kara and slowly remove the dildo from her cunt.

"Please, don't tease me," Kitty whimpered. She could feel Harry's manhood brush against her lips and was about to enter her.

"That's half the fun though," Harry informed her. He decided to oblige her. The young man pushed his throbbing manhood deep into her body and stuffed her completely full.

Kitty's tight cunt collapsed around his tool. She pumped around his throbbing tool when he entered her. The brunette pushed her walls up when he slammed into her hard repeatedly from behind.

Kara felt the same thing. "Oh, great RAO, yes, pound my super powerful pussy….POUND IT!"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs when she felt Harry hammer into her. It felt so good to see his throbbing tool slid into her.

"Always loved how you're so tight, and she did do a good thing working you up like that," Harry whispered. "Do you want it, do you want me to go faster?"

Kara wished that her arms were bound behind her head. Otherwise she would have encouraged Harry to do just that and go faster. Her eager cunt pumped around his manhood when he entered her. His hands grabbed onto her hips and pushed into her. The tightness closed around his manhood when he entered her.

"Yes, faster, faster, please, oh RAO, please," Kara squealed. She felt Harry's eager lips attack her nipples and suck on them.

Kitty was determined to make Harry cum before Kara even had a chance to. The brunette's sopping wet cunt closed around his tool. He pushed himself into her smoldering depths.

It turned out to be a tie. Kara could live with that oddly enough. Kitty could as well. Both of the girls mewled with pleasure when Harry rapidly assaulted their cunts at super speed.

Both versions of Harry came inside of their bodies at the same time. The young man pulled out of them.

Loki was extremely frustrated. Harry snapped his fingers and the bindings came off.

"Clean them both up," Harry ordered Loki. Loki looked at him with imploring eyes. Harry was firm though in his gaze. "Any trickery and you'll be tied up and you won't get any."

Loki crawled on her hands and knees like a dog, figuring that was what her master wanted. Sif watched eagerly and could see how much Loki was debased and more importantly, how much that she enjoyed being debased.

Her rough tongue entered Kara's cunt and cleaned it of Harry's seed. The blonde grabbed the back of Loki's head when she mauled her pussy. Kara's eyes screwed shut and she panted when the goddess continued to lick and play with her folds. It felt really amazing to have her tongue deep into the depths of her.

Kitty waited anxiously and Loki turned her attention to the beautiful brunette mutant. She moved her and parted Kitty's folds. She slowly licked her dripping pussy and made her feel extremely good.

Now that it was done, Sif made her way and sat, her legs spread in front of Loki. Loki hesitated for a moment.

"Service her and you will be rewarded," Harry informed her. He gripped her ass and slapped her hard.

Loki couldn't' deny how good it felt. Despite the fact that she was utterly humiliated by the fact that she was forced to tongue out Sif's pussy like a common whore, she was turned on. Someone could argue that it was because of that fact that she was turned on.

Sif's eyes flashed over when Loki inserted her tongue inside her. Loki brushed her tongue deep into Sif's womanhood.

"Yes, just a little deeper, and I'm sure that your master would give you….oooh….you're reward," Sif begged.

Harry was going to do that just fine. He felt up Loki's body, working her to an intense orgasm with his fingers. It was a slow rising build, all the way to the raging climax. Harry ran his fingers down between her legs and kept playing with her.

He was done and he had her in position. His throbbing tool was inches away from entering her.

Loki was distracted by the beautiful aroma of Sif's pussy. She didn't really acknowledge, at least at first, Harry's manhood spiking inside her body. He grabbed his hands and pumped into her from behind.

He grabbed her nipples and twisted them. He forced himself into her.

"Deeper, deeper, ram yourself into her!" Sif encouraged. Her hips bucked forward at the thought of what Harry was doing.

She sent her cum flooding into Loki's mouth. The goddess swallowed it up.

The Lady Loki felt Harry's manhood spike into her beyond. Several rapid fire thrusts kept her going.

"Good girl, you've earned the right to cum," Harry said. He slapped his hand over her rear and that caused her to clench him. "Cum, right now."

Harry's order was pretty strong. Loki's cunt tightened around his tool. The woman milked him when her orgasm was allowed out. He pumped into her from behind and worked into her.

His hands balanced on her sweaty back when Harry kept pushing into her. Her tight walls closed around him and he kept rocking himself inside her. He closed his eyes when he pushed into her smoldering hot depths.

"So close, so good," Harry whispered. He cupped her breasts and entered her body.

Loki allowed herself to succumb to his cock. There was no argument. He bounded her to him and she wasn't going to fight it.

The Lady Loki allowed herself one last orgasm, where she collapsed herself down onto Harry's throbbing tool. She pumped him and seconds later, he unleashed himself.

A thick load of cum shot into her pussy. So much cum spilled into her that Lady Loki's pussy clamped down onto him and she wouldn't stop cumming, despite the fact that drop after drop of his cum fired into her tight and firm body.

She collapsed onto Sif's pussy, completely satisfied and pleased.

"I think that you may have learned your lesson, at least for now," Harry whispered. Loki was face down on the ground, utterly debased, looking like wanton whore and loving every single moment of it.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson," she agreed.

"There's a post open for an assistant at the Church, if you're interested," Harry told her. He leaned down and whispered in Loki's ear. "It's up to you whether or not you want to take it, but you should consider it."

Loki shook off those cobwebs in the back of her head. She would be lying if she didn't say that she would not at least consider the position.

"Report to Selene and I'm sure that she will keep her on the straight and narrow," Harry offered her.

The Lady Loki's eyes flushed over. All things considered, having Selene to report to might be as dangerous as being under the disapproving gaze of their lord and master. Selene was quite devious, if that was the word to be used there.

' _I'd be happy to help you, my lord,'_ Selene thought.

Harry turned to Kara and Kitty, who were properly wrecked. He hoped that the two of them had learned a valuable lesson about taking their eye off the ball. It wasn't wrong to be cocky, if you could back it up.

But Loki played in an entirely different league of her own that was beyond the capabilities of most of the women.

Overall, Harry thought that this was a very productive time trip, even though there was a few things left to do before he did the time warp again.

* * *

 

Harry's business was concluded and he made his way through the main altar of worship in the Church. There were no women here currently, otherwise they would cream their panties at the sight of the Har-Zod showing up here.

Harry looked up at the statue. It was always interesting to see his imposing form. There were numerous gifts that were left here to appease their god. Harry already went through several of them and personally thanked the people that gave them. The gifts piled up again and it was obvious that there were many more women that were angling for another meeting for them.

' _Well, you can't fault them for their devotion,'_ Selene thought.

' _No, you can't,'_ Harry agreed.

Harry wasn't alone in this altar for long, when Jean made her way inside. They were a few hours away from doing the time warp one more time and heading to another timeline.

"Harry, do you have a few minutes?" Jean asked.

"For, you Jean ,always," Harry said. He walked towards her and it seemed like she was a bit stressed out.

Harry edged forward towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a really comforting hug. She appreciated the motion of what he did. Jean sighed when she felt Harry's strong arms wrap around him.

"I did need that," Jean agreed. Her frown grew deeper. "So?"

"Yes, I know what you want to talk about," Harry said. Jean frowned when she looked at Harry.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked him. Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that you're transparent, not at all," Harry reminded her. "But, we do have certain matters that are on both of our minds. That presence hasn't returned."

Jean decided to remind him of something. "Either of them."

"Yes, either of them," Harry confirmed. "I wonder if that was some kind of glitch in the time stream."

Jean smiled when she looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry, you should know better than that."

"I should, but for once, can't I be hopeful about something?" Harry asked. Jean gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her cheek brushed against his with a smile. "Yes, I know, hope lies down the road to madness."

"No, the fact that you've remained so upbeat just proves while you're a rallying point," Jean said. "Without you….well….."

Jean left her thought unfinished. She was going to say that without Harry, so many of them would just crumble apart to dust. That was really the bottom line.

Harry looked into Jean's eyes and pulled her in close to him. "Don't worry, Jean, no matter what, I'm always going to be there, and always going to be strong."

Jean appreciated those sentiments and those words of reassurance. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pushed her lips firmly onto his with an explosive kiss. The two of them exchanged this.

They were in a position that Jean suspected that many women would sacrifice a lot to be in. The thought that she got that privilege just made Jean smile a little bit.

"Better not get too carried away," Jean reminded him. It was with great reluctance she pulled back, but it just showed that she had a great deal of restraint.

' _It's time,'_ Harry told all of the girls, at least the ones that were coming with him. There were many more that were staying at the Church and preparing for his next arrival throughout time.

It was about ready to do that time warp again.

* * *

 

No matter how many times, Kitty Pryde was transported through time. She never quite got the hang of it. She felt like she was shot through a tunnel. The brunette mutant landed hard onto the ground and shook her head.

Thankfully, no one was around. Gwen extended her hand towards Kitty and helped her up to her feet. "Not too bad this time. You almost didn't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, almost, almost," Kitty said. She snapped her fingers. Harry performed a quick check on her.

Nothing was broken, nothing was bruised, nothing was damaged, it was time where they were going.

Kara looked into the mirror and saw that they were stylish clothes that were of the Victorian area of England.

"So, by the garb, I'm guessing that were in the 19th century, in Victorian times," Kitty said.

Jean smiled. "It seems that way to me and this is where the modern version of the Hellfire Club got its roots."

"Hmm, well it was only inevitable that we arrived here," Harry said.

They were in a classy hotel, so at least the time transport spell didn't shoot them into some rat infested shithole in the middle of nowhere. The emerald eyed wizard stepped forward and heard snatches of conversation that attracted him.

"Did you hear…..he attacked again last night?"

"Quite the devilish broke, they call him the Ripper," one of them whispered.

"Jack the Ripper," Gwen muttered. She was intrigued that they had apparently stumbled into the middle of history's greatest mysteries.

Kara and Harry looked amused at Gwen's subdued excitement, even though they didn't call her out on that.

"I wouldn't want to meet that bloke in the dark alley, he slashed the poor lass's face from side to side, and left a crooked smile on her face," one of the men in the hotel said. He looked to have a few drinks and looked grateful for the attention. "Looks like the woman died laughing. It was ghastly."

"Wouldn't be a problem, unless you're a prostitute," a very proper English lord said. He had a monocle and everything.

Things proved to be interesting, although how interesting, Harry and the girls would figure that out soon enough.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 19th** **, 2015.**


	22. Born of Hellfire Part One

**Chapter Twenty Two: Born of Hellfire Part One.**

* * *

People did in fact live in some really interesting times. There was a loud thunderclap that could be heard and that was enough reason to stay indoors, even if the thought of Jack the Ripper didn't scare certain people off. There were many rumors flying through the air about who he was. There were some people who suspected that he was a supernatural poltergeist. There were others that figured that he was the work of some cult. There were other people still that thought that he was the work of some kind of law enforcement official who had gone mad.

Rumors were nearly as contagious as any virus. It polluted the air and caused people to become selective and blind to little details such as the truth.

The Church of the Star Child seemed to be one of the only havens in the world that was completely safe. Those who masterminded the Church had their own plans for what they wanted to do. The mysterious Ripper also interfered with the plans of those who were behind the Church. Especially given that there were rumors, whispers, and all kinds of innuendo based on who was the mastermind.

Those were some thoughts that would have to wait. A pair of women dressed in stylish clothing stepped out of thin air. If one happened to be watching right now, they would have assumed these two women manifested in mid air and dropped dow next to the church.

The first of the woman was a tall redhead, with vibrant green eyes. She wore a form fitting outfit that wrapped around her body. Lady Rosalina Evans approached the club, a smile on her face.

The second woman followed her, she also had red hair and green eyes. From a distance, both of these women could pass as twins with each other no problem. Up close, a subtle mind could distinguish that there were numerous differences between them. Her name was Madelyn Grey and she stood in front of the front door.

They were ready to be greeted by the third woman. Her hair dark as midnight, wearing silky black clothing to match, Selene arrived.

"Lady Grey, Lady Evans, welcome to the Church," Selene commented.

Lady Grey smiled when she looked around the Church. She looked around the Church in a vibrant manner. "Seeing is in fact believing and I appreciate what I see."

"Many would," Selene offered the woman in response. "And thank you for arriving here on such short notice. Our other guests will be arriving momentarily."

The two women smiled when they entered the Church. Selene showed them down the long hallway. There was architecture in the church that was out of this world. There was not a single flaw, not a single imperfection. The Church was pretty much as pristine as it was the day that it was built.

"A flawless church for a flawless young man," Rosalina added in. Her lips went into a smile. "Which is something that we should appreciate."

"You should appreciate it," Selene added. She led Rosalina further into the Church, along with Madelyne.

"I have to admit, I was skeptical as anyone else," the Lady Grey whispered. "It just proves that what you see is essential to what you believe."

"And there are certain members of society that wish what they see is not in fact true," Selene said. She knew of some of the usual suspects.

"Don't worry," Maddie commented. Her lips curled into a smile and her tongue lightly trailed over them. "We'll be sure to keep a tight rein on them."

"I don't doubt that you will," Selene offered them. She offered them seats once they reached her office. "It has been a long journey and I would be a most rude guest if I did not allow you the opportunity to sit down."

"We appreciate the opportunity," Rosalina said. "And when will be meeting him?"

"Ladies, good things come to those who wait," Selene said. "He has just arrived in this time stream."

The thoughts of time travel might have caused many others to be surprised and shocked. These two ladies took it in stride because there had been plenty of oddness in their lives.

"You've heard the whispers about the Ripper, haven't you?" Rosalina asked her.

"Yes, I've heard, and I've heard the rumors that is another mad experience by Doctor Nathaniel Essex to prove his theories of survival of the fittest," Selene informed them both. "He's taken the teachings of Darwin and twisted them. He won't be the first, nor will be the last to do so."

Selene stood up and paused. They would have to wait for this conversation to continue at a later time. Their guests had arrived and it would be the epitome of rude to leave them waiting.

* * *

The storm continued to rage outside in one of the worst parts of London. There was a loud crackle of thunder that could be heard. This was not any weather that was fit for man nor beast.

The man who was walking down the streets, casually, as if he owned the place, could be classified as both. He hummed a jaunty tone.

"You better get off the street, young man, this is about the time of night that the Ripper comes out to play," an elderly woman said, when she scurried back into her home.

"Oh, the Ripper, I bet he's nothing, but a big blowhead," the ma said. He smiled when he saw the woman. "You stay safe, M'am….get out, you wouldn't want to die of catching a cold."

"Thank you sonny," the old woman whispered. She stepped inside and left the man standing on the sidewalk.

He wore a stylish purple and green suit. He might have stood out in a crowd under normal circumstances. In these circumstances, there was just a few eccentric men who were hovering around this part of town.

He started to giggle underneath his breath. Anyone who ran across him might have gone under the impression that he was quite the peculiar individual. If not by his dress, but his mannerisms.

The man's brunette hair was wet by the rain. He entered a house at the end of the road. It was the type of house that people steered clear of. There were whispers, rumors, and innuendo about how the man inside the house did terrible things to anyone who disturbed him.

The more he thought about it, the killer grinned. It was the type of place where he enjoyed hanging his hat.

The man inside was someone who needed to be a bit more respectful. He knocked on the door.

"Unlocked," he muttered. "Guess that's just as well. The thing that lurks inside is scarier than anything that lurks outside."

The man entered. At first, it seemed like a normal house. It might have been a bit spooky, a bit unsettling, a bit terrifying in many ways. It was practically normal for all intents and purposes.

What laid behind the ground floor of the house was not normal. The basement door opened and a well-dressed man entered. He looked to be the type of servant that all mad scientists aspired to have.

"Good evening, Mr. Ripper, the boss will see you momentarily," the servant whispered in a low voice. One could see that there was a demonic glint in his eye when he stared one of the most feared men currently in London down.

The Ripper smiled, he looked so pleased to be allowed inside an inviting atmosphere. He would wait for the right moment to make his move.

The door opened and the man at the bottom of the stairs motioned him down.

"You have been a busy man," the man at the bottom of the stairs whispered. "Come inside."

"I must be insane as people say that I am to willingly walk in your den of all places," the Ripper said. He took great strides down the stairs and showed up at the bottom of them.

The man in the basement was the epitome of a creature that went bump in the night. His dark hair was as slick as midnight. His eyes glinted with a nice red and his teeth flashed with a malicious smile. His skin was pale white. He looked on with the Ripper with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"My acts have inspired pretenders, and some of them don't have the style that I have," the Ripper whispered. His teeth curled into a grin. He could see the Sinister Man's face curled into a frown. "Why so serious?"

"Jack the Ripper is not one man, I want to make that fully plain," Essex said. "It's an idea that only the fittest can survive out there in a cruel and harsh world. And when the fittest don't survive, I'm a problem. You've been getting sloppy. Focused on the presentation more than the results."

"A man has to like his job to succeed," Jack whispered. The glint in his eyes was dangerous when he stared down at Essex. "I don't see the issue."

"You don't see the issue, because you've been blinded to the flaws in your system," Essex said. "I can make anyone out there Jack the Ripper. Anyone can be so if I wish."

"That's where you're wrong," Jack the Ripper said. "No one can strike terror into the hearts of the people in these times than I do. I'm very real."

"Well the person that I'm working for is very real as well," Essex said. His eyes flashed forward with a wicked glint. He leaned towards the man and stared him down. "Just keep in mind how real he is."

Essex and Jack the Ripper stared each other down. Both of them didn't want to concede their position to the other.

"I have someone that I need you to take out and be quick about it, because she's one that will get the drop on us and ruin everything," Essex informed him.

Jack The Ripper chortled with a round of laughter. Essex was strongly considering the man to be a bit demented and compared to the likes of Essex, that really was something.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Jack whispered. He looked excited like he was on pins and needles.

Essex got the point regarding the fact that a man needed to love his work. The mad doctor assumed that this was a man who loved his work a bit too much. That could interfere in his plans.

* * *

The arrivals at the church were Jean Grey and Harry Potter.

' _So, why did Selene ask you two to come and just you too?'_ Gwen asked. She wasn't disappointed that she was not invited to the Church. Maybe a little bit, but she was more curious than anything.

' _It's just as well that the two of you are there, you'll be able to keep a close watch on anything odd,'_ Harry thought.

' _Essex,'_ Kara confirmed, as if they didn't know. The man was always going to be a bit of a problem for obvious reasons. _'What do you think his motive is?'_

' _It's the same thing that it was during our time, you know,'_ Kitty said. She wanted to smack herself in the face for the ultimate well duh moment, to end all well duh moments. She managed to keep herself moderately calm despite that. _'He wants to bring Apocalypse back from the depths.'_

' _But, you didn't fight him during Victorian times, did you?'_ Kara asked.

Harry shook his head. _'As far as I know. But maybe I stopped him from unleashing that menace.'_

' _I don't think one defeat would give Apocalypse such an ax to grind with you,'_ Jean chimed in. She stopped when they entered the Church.

"My beloved, it is good to see you."

Selene swooped in to press her lips against Harry's. The pair of them engaged in a nice kiss with each other. The two of them exchanged a passionate kiss with one and other. Harry's hands tightened around Selene and pulled her in close.

Jean frowned when she looked on and waited impatiently.

' _Ah, are you feeling left out?'_ Kitty cooed in an excited tone of voice. That caused Jean's eyes to narrow towards Kitty and she slumped backwards.

' _That was a low shot, and you know it,'_ Kara answered.

' _My apologies,'_ Selene said. She pulled herself away from Harry with great reluctance. _'Allow me to rectify that matter immediately.'_

Jean only had seconds to recover when Selene's hot lips pressed over hers. The kiss was extremely intense and Jean melted into the embrace. Her eyes closed when she felt Selene's tongue probe into her mouth.

' _Well that was quite the show,'_ Kara thought. She leaned back and smiled. _'Nothing out there just yet, but we'll keep you posted.'_

' _Yes, do that,'_ Harry thought.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger act," Selene informed them. "As you know, the Hellfire Club has formed its roots during this time. There are a few men that most of us have tolerate, but I can assure you that they are only here for their money and their daughters. Once they outlived their usefulness, they will be shown the door."

Harry could see how merciless Selene was. Jean smiled, it was the same old Selene. Everything benefited some kind of greater good.

"And, now I present you to, Lady Rosalina Evans and Lady Madelyn Grey."

The two members of the Hellfire Club showed up. Harry smiled. While he didn't exist in this universe, a female version of did. The wand wavers didn't exist, at least in the form that he knew them. His mother was alive in this world and she resembled Rosalina.

Jean looked towards Maddie when she approached her.

"I can see the resemblance," Maddie commented, looking into Jean's green eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jean."

"The same goes for you, Lady Grey," Jean said. She spoke in a soft tone, almost not believing what she saw.

"Please, Maddie," the woman commented. Her lips were curled into a rather soft smile when she looked at her.

"So, the Evans line did go through the Hellfire Club," Harry said.

"Yes, we have part of some of the great societies over the years, as I'm sure that you are well aware of," Rosalina said to Harry.

"Yes, I'm fairly aware, the storied history that our family has, no matter what the universe is, should be celebrated," Harry said. "And now that the Hellfire Club has been formed, we can push our influence other annals of society."

"Yes, I would have to agree," Rosalina said to him. Her smile grew completely infectious when she looked deep into Harry's bright green eyes. They matched her own so much, that it was just proof that those eyes were around for years and years to come.

Selene invited the group inside to talk business.

"As much as we'd like to go into more pleasurable activities, I'm afraid that we've got more pressing matters to deal with," Selene informed them. Her eyes flashed in a narrowed motion and she sighed. "And those matters have to deal with one Nathaniel Essex."

Harry had to admit that he was a name that he hoped to never hear again. The moment that Harry entered Victorian times, he should have known that he was going to run into the one who dubbed himself Mister Sinister.

That just proved the man's ego.

"There have been whispers that he's trying to drum up followers to release Apocalypse," Selene said.

"More than rumors, I feel that it's highly likely," Harry informed them both. The quartet looked at each other and Harry smiled. "Out of all of the times I've met Essex in the past, he's been devoted to causing a Darwinist nightmare. Turning the teaches of one man and twisting them. He wishes to remove order from the equation and all chaos to reign."

"I've never had the fortune of meeting the guy," Rosalina said. "And I hope that I never will based on what you've said."

Harry looked at one of his ancestors. "I share that thought. But Essex is a problem that keeps popping up."

The young sorcerer wondered if he could eliminate Essex here. The chances of any version of Essex that Harry could kill being a clone were rather high. Harry wasn't going to hedge his bets right now.

"So, when are we going to meet the rest of your companions?" Maddie asked. "We've heard tales about them, but seeing is believing, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but…Selene suggested that we have this initial meeting on our own," Harry said. He wondered why Selene had suggested such a thing. He suspected that the woman had her own reasons, although he wasn't sure what they would be.

"And now that we've had the initial meeting, it might be a good idea to bring them in," Selene informed them. "I don't think that Jack is going to strike tonight."

Harry wasn't so certain about that. He saw something on his way here that made him thing that it was the calm before the storm.

' _This is not a good time to be cynical,'_ Kara warned him.

Gwen shook her head. _'Actually, this is one of the more ideal times to be cynical when you think about it. And given the circumstances, do you think that we could blame Harry at all.'_

' _I hate it when you talk sense,'_ Kara thought.

Harry smiled when Maddie and Rose looked at him through inquisitive gazes. "I'm sorry, I'm just listening to them through the bond chatter. They can be quite the spirited group, you know."

"Well, then I hope that we get to be a part of the chatter sooner rather than later," Rose said with a smile.

"What is the method of getting on the bond?" Maddie asked. She had a shrewd idea, but it was better to know.

"So, do you want to explain it to them, Jean?" Harry asked.

Jean looked at Harry, inclining her head and shaking it. "Sure, leave me holding the bag Harry, I see how that goes."

* * *

A blonde woman dressed in some questionable clothing lingered around one of the street corners in the one of the worst parts of London.

She resembled a woman of ill-repute, but there was far more than what the story was to her. The woman was working for someone of great wealth in an attempt to assassinate someone dangerous. While Jack the Ripper was not on her list, he would be the means to track down her target.

The woman looked up and saw that the storm had subsided. That would make her task a lot easier, but at the same time, it was hard. The woman leaned against the brick wall and listened closely.

The rumors that Jack the Ripper might have been a deranged cop was something she recalled in the back of her mind. She held an umbrella in her hand and hid herself with it. The two cops walked over and looked to make their way into the tavern. It appeared that they intended to get smashed.

' _Lovely example the law in these parts are giving,'_ the woman thought, snorting at it.

She thought that she would be waiting out here for way too long. The woman's legs swayed in the distance. She turned over the umbrella held in her hand and hummed. Hummed a bit too loudly perhaps, but she was impatient.

The clip clop of horse hooves could be heard. A drawn carriage appeared and the door opened. A man dressed in a gawdy looking purple and green suit exited. He had brown hair and looked to be the type that made the ladies give him a second look.

"You look lost my dear lady," the man whispered. He looked at her and darkness was about to fall. "A sweet, innocent young thing like yourself shouldn't really be out here all alone."

The woman's blonde hair flipped over her face. Only half of it covered her face and she looked towards him with a shifty grin.

"You know, perhaps I should come in there, where a big strong man such as yourself could protect me," she whispered. She stepped towards him, and then she grabbed him by the tie without a warning.

He tried to stab her in response. The woman blocked the knife with her hands. She flipped up halfway into the air and landed on her feet. A series of rapid fire attacks knocked her enemy backwards.

The woman grabbed him around the head and slammed him hard onto the ground. She was on top of him, folding his arm back.

"Where is, Nathaniel Essex?" she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure he's in some dark hole somewhere, doing Sinister things," Jack said. He looked rather serious. He activated a pouch that released a toxin in his overcoat. "There, smile, life is a lot happier like that!"

The woman was doubled over in laughter. Her lips curled into a wicked and sadistic grin when she got a fit of the giggles. She was not the type of woman.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, life's too short to be mad about anything!" Jack chortled. He decided to make her smile, deeper and more permanent when she laughed herself to her grave.

A blur shot out of nowhere and grabbed Jack by the arm. The serial killer screamed when something or perhaps someone snapped his arm back. There was a sickening crack that could be heard when he dropped down to the ground.

His arm was broken and it released another pouch deep inside of his sleeve. Jack realized the irony of being hoisted up on his own hook. He laughed and it wasn't because of the toxin.

The young woman was scooped up and a capsule was slipped into her mouth. She was forced to swallow it.

Harry looked down at the madman laughing himself silly. Despite the fact that there was some insane murderer laughing on the ground, this woman was of greater concern.

' _It didn't go as planned,'_ Harry informed Selene. _'I'm bringing her back right away, and we're going to have to figure out another way to get Essex down. His pet stooge isn't talking after what happened.'_

* * *

The rest of the girls joined them at the Church at this point. Kitty, Kara, Kat, and Gwen all were introduced to Rosalina and Madelyn the moment that they entered the church. They girls just waited around for a meeting.

The doors flew open and Harry made his way inside. The girls had seen Harry look that serious previously, but there was just something about this right now that increased the menace factor when he entered inside.

' _That could have gone better,'_ Jean thought. She couldn't have faulted Selene for what happened.

The problem was that they were dealing with a real wild card, someone who didn't play by the rules. Any rules were made to be broken as far as he was concerned, or at least twisted or tormented, or something along those lines.

The woman was dropped down onto the cot. Harry turned towards the group and decided to give them the good news.

"I got to her just in time, her heart rate is stable," Harry said.

"I should have thought to send her backup," Selene replied. She looked towards Harry with a look that appeared to show that she was taking full responsibility. "She thought that she could handle it alone."

"And she could have," Maddie chimed in. "If she didn't have to deal with a wildcard."

The girls walked in to get a good look at the woman when Harry settled her down onto the bed. She lapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

"Her body needs rest for the antidote to take hold."

They noticed her skin change when she was unable to sustain her form due to all of her body being shifted over towards healing.

Kitty decided to bluntly state the obvious for everyone. "Holy shit, that's Mystique!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 21st** **, 2015.**


	23. Born of Hellfire Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Born of Hellfire Part Two.**

* * *

Harry chuckled at Kitty's statement. He turned towards her and raised his eyebrow when he looked at her. Kara and Gwen looked at her in amusement, but they didn't say anything. Kat let out a loud round of giggles, she sounded extremely amused for numerous reasons. The woman's arms crossed her chest when Harry looked at her.

The emerald eyed sorcerer smiled. He turned back and checked the vitals of the woman, who turned to her preferred form. Harry looked at to the girls. "Yes, this is Mystique, as Kitty has so elegantly stated."

Gwen's arms folded and she looked towards Kitty. She looked back at Harry. "Elegantly, is that what we're calling it?"

"Sorry, I was surprised," Kitty said. She looked at the woman that they all had a rather turbulent relationship with. "So, where does she fit in during this point?"

Selene was the one that jumped in for an answer. "She contracted as an assassin to help take down Nathaniel Essex. I fear to say that wasn't to be, given that Jack the Ripper was more dangerous than we all thought that he was."

It was obvious Selene thought that things would end a bit better. That was the problem with making plans. There are many instances where they didn't work to any degree. The woman checked out at Mystique.

"She was a useful recruit for the church," Selene muttered. "It took her a while to convince her to join, but she was eager to please."

Harry recalled his relationship with Mystique in the present timeline. One could say that it was fairly complicated. At first, she didn't know who Harry was, but after a while she learned it. The expression that she had on her face was really amusing to him. It was even more so amusing to learn that she was trying to act like she wasn't terrified by the fact that she went against someone like Harry.

He was not going to lie about one point. Mystique's strength and stubbornness was two of her most defining traits. One could add resourcefulness into those traits as well. She was an extremely dangerous woman who would cause a lot of problems for anyone who was not on her side.

Now she owed Harry her life. That pretty much proved why she was so loyal to him. The young man looked over her. He could feel the inquiring eyes of the Hellfire Club over her.

"She'll live and be stronger than ever," Harry said.

Rose spoke wisely. "What doesn't kill you, will make you stronger?"

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. He performed a spell on her and her vital signs were checking out. "I won't deny that I arrived just in time. But now that the toxin is negated…."

"You know what the toxin reminds me of, don't you?" Gwen asked him when she consulted Harry's notes.

"Yes, I know, and I agree," Harry said to her. "I'm sure he came across the formula when he rose in Gotham. He was crazy, but brilliant, but crazy."

Kitty realized who Harry was talking to. "Yes, and there was an absolute emphasis on the crazy part."

"For sure," Harry added to her. That was one point that went without saying. "But, before I got Mystique away, Jack the Ripper was taken out. With his own toxin, and that amount would be enough to kill him."

It went without saying that Harry was going to return just to make sure in a little bit. The moment that he was sure that Mystique was out of the woods completely.

"So, I'm sure that this was the thing that would put you under Essex's notice," Selene informed him. The two of them walked off to the side.

Harry frowned. "Essex seemed to have a particular hatred for me. It was before I technically met him, and I should have figured out that it was because he met me."

' _It was both a hatred and a bit of a crude obsession with your DNA,'_ Kara reminded Harry. She shook her head, recalling those times. _'Then again, that's just what Essex does, he has an obsession out of the DNA of some of the more powerful people out there.'_

' _Yes, there's that,'_ Harry agreed. He looked over at Raven who shifted on the cot and shuddered a tiny bit.

"Don't worry, I believe that she's just accimilating to the toxin," Maddie said.

"I know," Harry replied. He reached over and performed one more round of charms on Raven. There was a glowing that was around Mystique's body. "She's safe enough to move, so could you…"

"At once, my lord," Rose said to him with a smile.

"We'll at your disposal, all you have to do is say the word, and we'll do it," Maddie said.

Selene turned to Harry, and then briefly looked towards Maddie and Rose. Then she turned back to Harry. Her eyes shifted over. _'Well you can't fault them for being loyal.'_

Harry smiled, they were good loyal members of the Church and the Club. There were many women who were loyal to the Club and the Church.

It was time to make sure Jack was right where he should have been. Harry's eyes shifted shut when he vanished into a subtle and soft pop.

Harry dropped down to the ground. The carriage was still there where it was and abandoned. Jack the Ripper was gone there, without a trace.

There were a few traces of blood on the ground. Harry took a few steps forward and he reached the edge of a dumpster.

He saw a pair of feet sticking out of the dumpster. A quick check showed that it was not the Ripper. This was one of those situations that raised more questions and less answers for Harry. Those were the type of situations that Harry absolutely hated.

The blood sample would prove to be interesting. Harry made his way out when he grabbed it. _'Gwen, Kara, I need your help to take a look at something.'_

' _Right, anything you want, Harry,'_ Kara replied with a swift smile.

' _We're right here for you, anything that you want,'_ Gwen added. She beamed with eagerness and seemed like she wanted to please in any way and at any time.

* * *

Jack the Ripper's already questionable sanity really snapped underneath his own toxin. He was someone who appreciated a dose of irony and getting a dose of his fear toxin was a dose of irony.

"OH WHAT A WORLD!" he yelled out in his face. He pulled himself up and looked at his reflection in the puddle of rain. "I must be in a good mood, because I can't stop fucking smiling!"

He clutched his hands into the ground, sinking them into the ground. His laughter increased the more that he laughed. His chortling continued when his teeth twisted right into a grin.

"A bit pale, but it will have to do," Jack whispered. He couldn't stop smiling for some reason. The muscles in his face was paralyzed because of the toxins. He grabbed his hair, tugging on it. The hair turned green because of the effects of the toxin.

A pair of footsteps could be heard from behind him. Jack was down on the ground and giggling.

"Looks like you're out alone, aren't you?" one of the men asked in a rough voice.

Jack slowly got up to his feet and he staggered around. He saw a pair of hooligans walk up towards him.

"You look like you should be kicking a few back in the pub," Jack whispered. He could see the men who looked at them. He started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" one of the men asked him. He held a pipe in his hand.

"Well, you see, it's funny, but your hair cut…..your hair cut….oh boy that's so rich," Jack the Ripper giggled. He staggered around.

"Wipe that smile off of your face, boy, or we're going to knock it off," the hooligan whispered to him.

Jack's laughter continued when he looked at them. "Sorry…sorry…..I'm having a really good day, I've seen the light. And as much as I want to quit smiling, I really can't. Did your mother ever say that if you keep that up, if you keep making that expression, your face is going to freeze like that?"

Jack grabbed one of them by the scruff of the neck and removed a pencil from his pocket.

"WELL MY FACE FROZE LIKE THIS!" Jack said. His eyes dilated when he smiled.

The hooligans looked at each other. They thought that they could score some easy money, but this guy was a nutjob. He should be locked up in the asylum and the key should be thrown away.

"What's the matter, am I making you uncomfortable?" Jack asked. He could see the two rough and tumble hooligans look at each other even more nervously. "Am I making you nervous? Why so nervous? Why so serious?"

Jack twirled the pencil in his fingers and without any preamble, he stabbed the hooligan in the throat with the pencil.

"SMILE, DARN YOU SMILE!" Jack whispered. He kept stabbing the man into the throat constantly.

The first hooligan dropped to the ground. Jack leaned forward and the other hooligan took a step back.

"Oh, yes, this is nice, nice, very nice," Jack said. He reached onto the ground and picked up the pipe that the first hooligan dropped.

"Stay away from me, you're nuts!" the second hooligan whispered. Jack swung the pipe towards the head of the goon.

He stopped short and Jack laughed.

"Come on, you get to live, isn't that the important thing?" Jack asked her. "Laugh damn you, laugh."

The hooligan started to laugh at him, although the laughter seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. He kept laughing at him.

Jack kept laughing, walking away from him. The hooligan looked to be relieved.

The moment that he relaxed his guard, there was a loud smack from behind. Jack laughed when he smashed the pipe into the back of the hooligan's head again and again, crushing his skull underneath the impact.

"That wasn't funny," Jack said seriously. He kept smacking the pipe constantly into the back of the head. The cracking of the pipe echoed.

He took some time to dispose both of the men. His laughter continued to range when he shook his head. He closed his eyes and gained serious. There was a slight smile that spread over his face when he kept laughing. He was escalating between laughing loudly and going into stoic science.

Another horse drawn carriage pulled up. A dark haired man poked his head out of it. "The boss wants to see you."

"Does he think that I'm some cheap harlot that he can call at whenever he wants a cheap pickup?" Jack asked. He gave a grin, but the man beside him was too serious. "No humor."

The man in the horse drawn carriage looked at him, his eyes shifting at Jack. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the horse drawn carriage.

He left his own carriage out of the way and had he been there a moment longer, he would have ran into Harry Potter.

"So, what does the boss have for me this time, let me guess…..he wants to give me a tongue lashing!" Jack yelled. The dark haired and brooding man kept his eyes forward. "You know, I get carriage sick pretty easily, so let me know when we're there."

He kept babbling nonsense underneath his breath. The Marauder in the carriage could not wait to bring Jack there so he could be put down like a mad dog. The sooner that he was put down, the better. He was like a mad dog and he needed to be put down. Evolution demanded it.

The infamous Ripper was a sad, shallow shell of his former self. The experiment was over.

"Oh, I get why we're going there!" Jack yelled suddenly. "He's going to put me down."

There was a loud cracking sound when Jack put his hands on the neck of the Marauder. He laughed when the man felled down and Jack took the reigns of the carriage.

* * *

Harry waited for Gwen and Kara to continue the analysis of the blood. They needed to see if any of the samples pertained to Jack the Ripper. Normally, Harry would say that there was no chance that someone like that could have survived. Given his past events, Harry wasn't going to be foolish enough to make an assumption that no one could survive something like that. He had seen people survive worse and beat some amazing odd.

Raven Darkholme, better known to Mystique, also was about ready to wake up. The final stage of the antidote working through her body was there.

Rosaline walked and sat next to Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow when she sat down next to him. She cast him a slight smile.

"I figured that you would appreciate the company," Rosalina informed him. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"I wasn't really complaining about it, you know," Harry answered her. Rosalina's eyes shifted towards him and smiled. There was another figure that made her way towards them. "And Maddie, it's good to see you."

"I'm sure it is, and the feeling is mutual," Maddie said. She sat down next to her. "I have to say that it was a bit of a surprise when Selene recruited me."

"Not a bad kind of surprise though, right?" Harry asked her. Maddie looked at him and a flirty grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, the eye candy is pretty good," she said. Her eyes traveled up and down Harry's body and look at him. She drank in every single inch of his frame. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry smiled when he looked at Maddie. His hand lightly reached forward and it dropped on the couch beside her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

' _Two can play that game, I think,'_ Maddie thought. She smiled wickedly. She really thought that she had this younger man underneath her gaze and now it was about time to move in for the ill. She reached forward and not so subtly grabbed his hand, before resting it on her thigh.

Harry didn't protest and Rosalina looked towards Maddie. She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head.

' _Pretty shameless,'_ she thought, when she leaned up against her descendant and god with a smile on her face.

' _So, when are you going to tell them that you can hear each and every one of their thoughts?'_ Jean asked them. _'Or are you going to let them learn that after the inevitable bonding process.'_

' _What do you think?'_ Harry asked her.

Jean smiled and shook her head. With Harry, she should have expected that, to be honest. There were times where Harry messed with the expectations of a person greatly.

"I would have to agree that there is a lot of promise," Harry said. He could feel Maddie's thigh, soft as it was. He slowly stroked it with a smile on his face.

Maddie closed her eyes and just allowed him to teased her a little bit. Harry could see Rosalina's head drape towards his shoulder.

"Harry, do you think that you could come in here for a minute and take a look at this?" Kara asked him from the other room.

Maddie and Rose groaned. Some people had some poor timing when it came to business. They knew that it would be a bad idea for pleasure to superscede business, especially in the current environment that they were in.

Harry smiled when he looked at both Maddie and Rose. "I think that it would be best if we picked up this line of questioning later, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't argue," Rose muttered to him. Maddie's eyes shifted in frustration, but she had no choice, but to nod in agreement when Harry walked off.

' _That was some perfect timing, Kara,'_ Morgan commented dryly. She was observing the show and it was fun to see those two stirred up. They were about what you expected from people of high society.

Kara and Gwen really needed to discuss matters with Harry though. The young man walked his way into the area of the Church that the two girls were working in. It was sort of a makeshift lab kind of area where they were getting to work.

They turned towards Harry, greeting him with their usual smiles.

"Well, the Ripper's blood has been tainted," Gwen informed him. Harry raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled. "I know, tell you something that you don't know, right?"

"He already had been enhanced, at the risk of his sanity apparently," Kara informed him. She showed the calculations she had put out there. "And let's face it….if he survived his own toxin…..and this blood samples indicate that he might have, he is more dangerous and unpredictable as ever."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. To be honest, this was the news that he expected to hear. This should be combined with the news that he was honestly afraid of hearing.

"And you just missed Jack, apparently," Gwen said. She didn't want to drag the corkscrew into his shoulder any deeper.

Harry came across the two hooligans in the dumpster, and knew that Jack killed. He was less selective with his killings than he was in the past.

' _I've checked with some of my sources,'_ Selene chimed in. _'And it turns out that the two hooligans are the only ones that have been found mysteriously dead. Although these are more violent than the other Ripper killings."_

' _It's obvious that the toxin has ramped up his insanity,'_ Gwen thought. That was a point that she kept reminding herself of.

Harry knew what he had to do. There was a mad dog loose in London. He doubted that there was any asylum that would hold someone as dangerous as Jack the Ripper.

There was a set of blue eyes that he could see. Raven Darkholme stood there, dressed in a tattered set of clothes. She was back to her blonde haired form and she looked towards Harry, who approached her.

"So, you're up and about," Harry said.

Raven looked him in the eyes. "I was never one that was to rest idle when there was plenty of work to be done. I'm sure that Selene could inform you of that much as much as anyone."

"Believe me, I know," Harry told her. "And my tests showed that your system is safe, although I would recommend you eating a good meal before you try and kill anyone again."

"Your concern is noted," Raven said. Her tone was oddly soft when she looked at him. She stepped towards him. "So, out of all of the luck, my savior would have to be the savior, the one that all women who are broken look towards for their salvation."

"I'm sure my girlfriends would tell you that my head wouldn't fit through the door if you keep pumping up my ego like that," Harry informed her.

Raven closed the gap between the two of them. She threw her arms around him and kissed him eagerly.

She pulled away from them. There was a small part of her who looked a bit sheepish. The part of it was extremely small. She placed her hands on her hips, her gaze matching his eyes.

"More later, I promise," she told him. "It's the least I can do after I saved your life…"

"What were you doing out there?" Harry asked her. Selene pretty much told him a lot of what Raven was up to. He wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"I was sent to assassinate the Ripper, to get Essex out in the open," Raven told him. It was simple, but effective. "But, the more I think about it know, if I know anything about Essex, he likely has an entire army of Ripper clones stashed. I doubt that this current one was his first one."

Harry would have to agree with her thoughts.

"And he hopes to raise Apocalypse up from the grave," Raven whispered.

Harry frowned. Despite the Church's attempts to suppress all knowledge of Apocalypse to prevent him from coming back, there were some still devoted followers of the man who spread the word of the man all throughout time.

' _I think we better call a meeting,'_ Harry thought to Selene. _'Do you think that you could spread the word?'_

' _Already being spread, I think,'_ Selene thought. There were numerous people that were in the sound of Harry's thought that would scramble before his feet.

* * *

Essex worked at his lab. His experiments proved to be useful and perhaps one of these would allow him to free the great one. The world was starting to become weak and judging by the current rate of things, the world would get weaker. He needed a world where only the fit survived and the weak were trampled, because they took up space.

The door to the basement entrance of his lab opened. One of his devoted servants was at the top of the steps. Essex looked towards the man, who had a wide eyed look on his face.

The man crashed down the steps and a smiling Jack looked towards him. Jack sauntered down the stairs and was practically singing. "Oh, I think I broke one of your goons, but good thing you have spares in cold storage."

Essex got up to his feet. A couple more of his followers got up behind him. Essex raised his hand and they were stopped.

"Were you seen?" Essex asked.

"No, no, no one who I didn't stab saw me!" Jack yelled. "The blood shed it was amazing. The rush of human life being extinguished is so gratifying. I got a boner just thinking about it. It was better than sex, you should try it sometime."

Jack had his hands around Essex's stylish jacket, but he stopped and let go of him. He didn't have the best of attention spans before the accident. Now his attention span was a little bit shorter. He looked around Essex's lab and started to whistle.

"Some nice chemicals you got here, my friend," Jack said. He looked them over, with a taunting grin in his eyes. "And you know, looking at them, I've come to one conclusion, and I want you to correct me if I'm wrong, but…"

He leaned forward and whispered in Essex's ear. "Some of them could be explosive. When mixed together in the right quantities. Granted, I'm no expert or chemist or anything like that, but I'm pretty damn sure that mixing random chemicals together would lead to a really big bang, or cause some really disfiguring side effects, I don't know."

"Who did this to you?" Essex.

"Oh, you know how I am, Natey, I'm really bad with names and faces," Jack whispered. He pondered the matter. "But he moved fast as a bur and took the latest street walking bimbo that I was trying to put into the ground. And do you realize that how sick it is that whores like this walk the street."

Jack was gaining momentum with his delusion rantings.

"I mean, is it really a crime that I'm trying to interject a bit of morality into the world?" he asked. He giggled like a hyena on crack. "Would someone please think of the children?"

Essex was able to put two and two together. The Star Child, of course he would interfere in his plans.

"If you want to make a bang, it's time for you to go a little more public," Essex suggested.

Jack's laughter increased as he slowly picked up a coat hanger. He took one of Essex's hapless marauders and strangled him to death with a coat hanger.

"Something your Mama should have used a long time ago!" Jack chortled, laughing at his entirely inappropriate and offensive joke.

The man dropped to the ground and the Ripper's chortling laughter continued.

* * *

**To Be Continued On 3/23/2014.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Born of Hellfire Part Three.**

* * *

 

Harry Potter and Gwen Stacy were both suited up. One might consider this to be peculiar on the rainy day that was here in England. There was a ripple of lightning that went through the sky. The two of them made their way over towards a pub. It was one of the worst places in the town. It was the type of places that even pond scum steered clear of.

' _So, do you think that he'll show up?'_ Gwen thought to him. Her arms crossed together and she hung upside down on the lightpost. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Gwen pulled herself back up and looked at Harry. _'Sorry, sorry.'_

' _It's fine,'_ Harry told her. He grabbed her around the arm and pulled her up. _'You know, he'll show up. Our source says that he shows up pretty much every day, rain or shine.'_

' _Mostly rain out here, I'd say,'_ Kara piped in.

' _Well, we are in England, seriously, does it ever not rain here?'_ Kitty asked.

' _Sometimes, but you have to be patient,'_ Harry replied in a dry tone. He looked forward and he closed his eyes. There was a moment where he swayed back and forth and waited.

There were a couple of sleezeballs that left the pub. It wasn't their sleezeball though. The same for the people who were entering the pub, with Harry and Gwen exchanging those nervous gazes with each other. There was a loud thumping that could be heard.

' _There's a bar fight,'_ Gwen thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was man who was dressed in an extremely stylish coat. If you looked at his attire, you would assume that he was of the highest class. Looking at his face however, you could see that he was a real sleezeball.

' _And there's our guy,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Yeah, there he is,'_ Gwen agreed.

The two of them jumped down to the ground in front of the guy. The guy took half of a step back, and suddenly he was knocked down onto the ground. Harry grabbed him and pulled him up.

"What's with this!" he yelled suddenly. The sleeze bag was strung up from a lightpost.

"Talk, where is the Ripper!" Gwen snapped. She looked into his eyes and he laughed.

"You better hope you don't find the ripper, sweetheart," he whispered. His voice dripped with the personification of pure sleaze. "He can rip apart far prettier faces than yours."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Harry asked him. "I don't know if I can hold my partner back for long if she decides to rip you apart."

"I'd like to see her try," the sleezeball said. Gwen grabbed him around the arm and twisted it. The man's arm turned and it popped with a loud crack. He howled in absolute agony. "Alright, alright, let off…..you have some crazy bitch right there, boy!"

There was a loud crack where Harry broke his jaw and then he re-healed it.

"Don't call me boy," Harry whispered. "Tell us, now, or you'll have more bones broken."

The man's eye started to twitch extremely madly and he shivered. He couldn't believe that he had been trapped in such a situation.

"Alright, alright, lay off me, baby," the shady informant whispered. No matter what, he tried to twist his way out. He couldn't break free from the ropes no matter how much he tried. "It's down street from this one. Rougher crowd than normal, better keep on your toes. I'm not sure some cat like you will be able to get through the front door."

"Thank you," Harry said. Gwen punched him in the jaw to knock him completely and totally out.

' _Was that really necessary?'_ Jean asked.

' _Not really, but I did enjoy it,'_ Gwen thought to herself. Her lips curled into an amused smile.

The group made their way to a pub. They entered inside and Harry sensed something familiar. He placed spells around him and Gwen, to filter out the good air from the bad air. It seemed to be a necessary survival measure with the smell of cigars, stale beer, and other shit that made a person want to vomit.

They entered the pub, where a bunch of men laid on the ground, permeate grins etched on their face. A rough and tumble bartender was pinned to the wall, with a note stabbed to his chest.

Harry walked over to the man that was nailed to the wall. He took the note and smiled.

' _It looks like Jack left a clue here,'_ Harry thought. He could see Gwen's eyes shift over towards him. Harry gave her a nice little smile and a nod. _'Yes, Gwen, I'm fully aware that this could very well be a trap.'_

Gwen's mouth snapped shut and she nodded in response. She didn't want to say anything, especially when she pointed out the blatantly and obviously, obvious.

The good news was that they could formulate some trap to ensnare Jack. That was the plan anyway, whether or not they could succeed is another matter entirely. Jack was a wildcard and they would have to figure out a way to take him out of the equation and soon.

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex had some ideas that sending that attack dog out to deal with his traveler problem was what one might consider a mistake. The man paced back and forth, a frown manifesting on his face. His eyes locked onto the men. A Cajun man shuffling a set of playing cards, dressed in an overcoat looked rather bored.

He had to tinker with some of the DNA sets. These Marauders could be brought back thanks to the gifts that his master gave him.

"The Traveler seeks to ruin my grand plan, but we will take care of two problems in one fell swoop," Essex whispered. His teeth curled into an extremely devious grin when he looked at them. "You are in position, the Traveler and his companions will be set up for a fall. I've been monitoring the progress of the Ripper. He has lost all sense, and it's a fascinating experiment. "

Essex paused and finished in a dramatic manner.

"It's an experiment which has ceased its amusement," Essex added underneath his breath. His teeth curled into a devious smile. Anyone who came across a look such as that would be terrified beyond all belief to what they've witnessed. "Therefore, it's time to wrap it up."

There was a loud round of cheers from the Marauders. Some of them pumped their hands into the air in thinly veiled triumphant. Essex smiled at the looks of glee dancing on their face. They were always good soldiers.

"But what about the Ripper, he be a bit crazy," the Cajun Marauder whispered.

"Yes, he will be a bit crazy, but you are the ultimate evolution," Essex informed them all. There were eyes that were all on them. "You will crush anyone who gets into your path, like they are insects underneath your feet."

In response to this, Essex slapped his fist down on the palm of his hand. There was a loud crack when his hand connected with the edge of his fist. He smiled.

He had been working on his experiments for an extremely long time. There were many of his colleagues that discounted his work as that of a madman. Someone who thought that they could not bring order to a chaotic world. He could not create a world where survival of the fittest reigned supreme.

Over time, Essex almost believed them. Things grew annoyingly hopeless as time went on. The more he tried to work with his experiments, the more he was pushed away. It seemed like things were doomed.

They were doomed up until the moment he came across a temple, that gave him a purpose of his wildest imagination. He thought he had imagined things. The myth of Apocalypse was whispered, but no one had ever thought that he was truly real.

Perhaps though, they should have assumed that he was real. His gifts would allow those who have been chosen to thrive. Those who were worthy would stand up tall over the promise land. It would lead to a great and glorious future. Everyone who got in the way of Apocalypse would be annihilated, crushed. There would be no one who would get in his way ever again. The bloodshed the world would suffer would be intense.

"You all have your orders," Essex whispered. It was in a calm and cool voice. His glowing eyes looked at them. They were demonic red slits that flashed out. His teeth bared rather intensely when he looked them all over. "I expect them to be carried out and carried out promptly. Any who disappoint me will face a wrath beyond everything else imagined."

Essex had his ideas of what needed to occur now. The Ripper's bloodshed would draw the traveler and his companions into a wild goose chase. Once they were in position, his Marauders would pounce and rip all of his enemies to shreds.

Then when that was done, Essex would put down the mad dog.

"The Church of the Star Child will be dismantled!" Essex yelled at the top of his lungs. There was a loud round of cheers from the Marauders. "And the Cult of Apocalypse will reign supreme. All who gets in our way will be decimated, annihilated, and they all will be crushed."

The Marauders cheered. That was the will of Essex. That was the will of Apocalypse. He allowed them a moment of freedom and he could swipe it away from them just like that. All he had to do was snap his fingers and that freedom will be lost.

"Go forth and bring me the head of the Traveler!" Essex yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 

Harry and Gwen showed up at an abandoned warehouse. The blonde looked over her shoulders, a pained gaze directed towards Harry when she spoken.

' _Abandoned warehouse, it's a good sign,'_ Gwen thought. She decided to give everyone in the bond network a warning. _'And the first person who says that it's too quiet, they're getting slapped in the face through the bond.'_

' _Can you slap someone in the face through the bond link?'_ Kat asked.

Kitty was the one who responded in a dry and droll voice. _'Oh believe me, you can, you so can slap someone through the bond link.'_

Harry smiled and he could see someone in the shadows. He levitated a pebble and flicked it calmly into the shadows.

There was a large crack when Harry's magically enhanced pebble flick caused someone to scream. There was one of the Marauders that staggered out of the shadows.

"Oh, look, Gambit's great grandfather is here," Gwen answered dryly. She dodged two playing cards being flicked at her. "Aces and Eights? That's lame."

Gwen deflected the cards with her wrists and sent them back at the Marauders. That allowed Harry to dip behind them.

A spinning palm strike caught one of the Marauders flush across the back of the head. He did a face plant into the ground and landed onto the ground.

Gwen webbed one of them up and dropped a box on a third one. That one was having the first telltale signs of clone degeneration.

"None of them are women," Harry informed Gwen.

"So, don't pull my punches, okay, gotcha," Gwen said. She flipped high into the air and kicked one of the Marauders in the face hard. The impact of her feet connecting into his face.

Harry levitated the deck of playing cards that Victorian Era Gambit held. He launched them at his face and blew up the clone with the most deadly game of 52 card pickup ever.

"That was a bit overkill," Gwen remarked. She delivered a casual back hand to one of the Marauders and Harry repeated the action by hurling one of the bastards into the wall where he landed with a loud crunch.

"Hey, there's no kill like overkill," Harry responded.

The two of them fought back by back. Sinister was going for quantity over quality this time. The problem was that instead of all of them trying to jump Harry at once, they attacked him ninja style. Harry was able to fight them off like they were pretty much nothing.

The Marauders were knocked down to the ground. Harry and Gwen looked pleased with themselves.

They couldn't bask in the glory for long. There was a round of loud and slow clapping, along with a round of laughter.

Jack stepped into the light. His skin was bleached white, his hair was turned green, and he wore his loud purple suit. He wore a nice hat as well and wielded a pimp cane.

"I have to thank you, kiddo, you got me smiling!" Jack yelled. He laughed. "And you see, no matter what I do, you can't take this smile off of my face. Oh I'm stuck with it. Oh of all the glorious agony, I just love to grin, don't you."

Gwen turned to Harry. "Why don't we knock that grin off his face?"

Harry was all for that. He reached forward and grabbed Jack around the throat and slammed him hard against the wall.

The fact that he was nearly going to choke to death didn't diminish his good mood. He couldn't stop laughing. His laughter grew even more intense the more that it poured from him. He laughed so hard that there was tears that were nearly pouring down his eyes.

"When the clock….oh when the clock strikes twelve, this entire city will be smiling a lot more," Jack said with a completely maniac giggle.

Harry slammed him hard against the wall. "What do you mean?"

Jack looked at him, with a slurred expression on his face. His voice slurred when he spoke again. "You know, with the concussion you just gave me, I can't quite remember, but…I think that….."

Jean turned up right next to them with Kara. She stepped over with Kara.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She thought that she was going to regret doing this the moment she reached his mind.

' _I can't believe that you read his mind,'_ Kara thought.

' _That makes two of us,'_ Jean thought, pulling out of him with absolute disgust. _'Kara, you know what to do.'_

' _Yeah, I'm on it, but I still can't believe you did that,'_ Kara said. With a flash, the blonde Kryptonian zoomed off to disable the bomb that was connected to the bell clapper.

"Well, this is all kinds of suck," Jack said. He kicked Harry off. He was surprised by this sudden attack. "Well, the good news is that I've got a backup plan."

He detonated another bomb. There was a loud explosion from beneath them and the ground started to crumble. A second bomb and a third one detonated and Jack realized that he caught himself in the crossfire.

"Oh the delicious irony!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The group rushed out. Kara, Gwen, Jean, and Harry all made it out. The warehouse went up in flames, with Jack not making it out.

"So, now where are we going?" Jean asked.

"Essex, we're going to shut him down before he gets going," Harry informed them. The girls nodded.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Gwen asked him.

Harry smiled at the girls. "I allowed one of the Marauders to get away for a reason. Don't worry, I'll find him, regardless of what it takes."

* * *

 

' _Okay, this is about as creepy as I expected,'_ Gwen admitted when she arrived outside of a seemingly normal house.

The word seemingly should been a big enough clue. It looked like a normal looking house from the outside. On the inside however, that would be another thing. Harry stepped forward.

He had plenty of experience with people who overcompensated to make a place normal. Harry looked over his shoulder and waited for Kara to return from her scouting mission.

"Nothing, there's no one around," Kara told him. Harry raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, that means that we can search the place," Harry said. He waved his hand and the door swung open with a click.

The young man stepped forward, with Kara and Gwen walking behind him. He could not think of two better people who should have his back in a situation like this. His nerves were on a bit of a hair trigger.

' _So my sense isn't tingling just yet?'_ Gwen asked. She grabbed onto Harry's arm and nearly choked on a cloud of dust. _'It looks like no one lived up here in this area, doesn't it?'_

' _No, I think that this place was for the sake of keeping up appearances and nothing else,'_ Harry informed her. He knocked around on the wall and leaned around.

He could see that there was a basement door that was latched shut. It was obviously reinforced so no one could pick the lock. Harry could tell that whoever locked this door did not want anyone to enter the basement.

' _So did we hit the jackpot?'_ Kitty asked.

Harry tampered with the lock with a little bit of swift magic. He allowed the door to swing open and they walked down the stairs.

The basement lab had that aura of someone who tried to clear out a lot in an extremely short time. Harry took half of a step downstairs and frowned when he took a chance to look around.

There were a few specimens that Essex was working on. The fluids containing them had been drained and there was nothing in the tanks. Harry performed a few scans in an attempt to figure out what had been there.

"Looks like the moment that Essex sent his Marauders after us, he fled down," Gwen replied. Harry clutched his hands.

"It all has to begin somewhere," Harry said. Gwen reached over and grabbed one of his hands. Kara grabbed the other.

"Yes, we both know that it all has to begin somewhere," Kara said. She looked towards Harry and hoped that he didn't take too personally.

Kara and Gwen helped Harry look around the lab in an attempt to find anything.

' _As we know, Essex is a tricky bastard, but eventually, we're going to catch up with him,'_ Harry thought.

' _He might be one, but there are others that are more dangerous,'_ Selene reminded him. _'You don't forget who he is answering to.'_

' _I can deal with Apocalypse,'_ Harry thought. There was some sixth sense in the back of his mind that there was something else other than Apocalypse involved.

Harry kept mentally flashing back to that dark force that seemed to keep haunting him and his girls. It was something that returned to his thoughts time and time again. He frowned the more that he thought about what was going on.

He did notice something. There was a vial that was laying in the trash can.

"So you noticed it to?" Kara asked him. Harry nodded when he scooped up the vial.

"Looks like someone took this and disposed of it hastily," Gwen remarked. "They didn't want anyone to find out that they were taking it."

"That's about what I believe as well," Harry commented when he flipped the vial over his hand. There was a flash of light that filled his eyes when he looked it over. "That's extremely interesting."

There was something unsettling about this vial. A simple scan would not allow Harry to uncork the secrets of the vial, he would need something more comprehensive. He would find out what Essex was up to.

Harry felt chills go down his spine. Kara and Gwen felt them as well. They all looked towards each other with frowns on their faces.

"Harry, what is that?" Gwen asked.

Harry didn't answer their question right away. He stepped into the shadows. It was something to do with the shadows, with darkness.

The chills escaped him for a moment, along with Gwen and Kara. Both of the blonde girls exchanged another nervous look.

"Okay, that was all kinds of weird," Gwen muttered underneath her breath. Kara blinked and she nodded.

' _So, there it was again, wasn't it?'_ Jean asked him. She returned to lie down for a little bit. Entering the mind of someone as twisted as Jack the Ripper was enough to make anyone ready for a bit of a lie down.

' _You have no idea,'_ Harry informed her. He frowned deeply when he thought about what occurred. _'And yes Jean, it was that again. I don't know, it was for a fleeting second. It was almost like whatever that was, it was scouting.'_

' _Okay, maybe it's just me, but that seems to be a bit unsettling,'_ Jean informed him.

' _You have no idea,'_ Harry replied. It was almost like he was repeating some broken record, like a demented mantra. _'The real question is, are you okay?'_

' _Yeah, that threw me for a loop and I know that I really shouldn't have done that,'_ Jean informed him. She bit down on her lip so hard that it nearly got bruised. _'There are some things that shouldn't be seen.'_

Harry would have to agree with that. The lab he stood in the middle of being one of those things that should have never been seen. Harry looked things over, frowning as deeply as he could have. There were a few problems around him, he could say that much.

They searched around the lab for a little bit longer, but they didn't find anything of note around the lab. They were pretty much back to square one regarding anything involving Essex.

Providing this was the real deal and not some clone that was even further around than he was right now.

* * *

 

Selene met with Jean, Harry, Maddie, and Rose after she had her subordinates search around the area of the warehouse.

"Well, Jack the Ripper hasn't been found anywhere in the sewers, or the areas around," Selene said.

None of them were willing to say that there was no way that he could have survived that. All of them knew better. There was always a way that he could have survived something like that. Someone that dangerous was bound to survive far worse.

' _With any luck, he got eaten by the rats,'_ Kitty thought.

' _That's really mean, Kitty,'_ Gwen thought in a serious voice. _'The poor rats would have the most awful case of indigestion ever.'_

' _Point,'_ Kitty replied dryly. _'But, no one knows what really happened to Jack the Ripper, there's just a lot of guesses.'_

' _Doesn't help that there are a few Jack the Ripper copycats out there, just like there are with every other criminal,'_ Gwen chimed in.

"I don't suppose it would be too much to hope for the fact that he actually did die," Maddie said. Jean turned towards her ancestor and smiled.

"It would be too much to hope for, trust me," Jean answered. She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "But, I think that if he did, he has a lot of effort to pull himself together."

"This serum might be the answer that we're looking for," Harry said. He turned to Selene. "How is Raven doing?"

"She's resting, I think that she is a bit disappointed that she was unable to help deal the final blow to the Ripper," Selene told him.

Harry looked towards her and grinned. "I'm certain that she's about as disappointed that she didn't get to deliver an even more fatal blow towards Essex."

"Point well taken," Selene agreed. She stretched and looked towards the two women. "I have some new recruits to look into. I will talk to you about them later, but….well I don't even need to tell you what's to come next."

Selene's eyes brushed over Maddie and Rose. Both of the women looked both extremely apprehensive and also a bit excited.

"You have no need to tell me," Harry said to her.

Selene nodded and she stepped up. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto the lips of her beloved. She pulled away from him and walked off, with a smile and a mischievous twinkle dancing through her eyes.

"That's good," Selene commented in an excited voice. She stepped away from both of them.

Maddie and Rose looked at them.

"Up to your feet and to the bed chambers to the side," Jean said. As one of Harry's Alphas, she had authority over both of them.

Maddie and Rose did as they were told. Jean took Harry's hand the two of them walked over.

"I think that's a perfect spot for them to pay tribute to them, wouldn't you say?" Jean asked Harry.

"I would agree, love," Harry informed her. Jean wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him on the back of his neck.

The redhead turned towards the two women and a mischievous grin spread over her face. Her lips curled into a devious little smile.

"Strip," Jean ordered them.

Rose stepped forward first. She danced with a bit of rhythem. She slowly slid off her jacket to reveal a tight green corset that matched her eyes and a patching thong, with thigh high boots. She slowly pulled the corset down, to reveal her breasts.

She stepped forward in front of Harry and bent over. She allow Harry and Jean to slap her on the ass, and pull down her thong.

Maddie swayed her hips from side to side. Her hair flung over her face with a sultry look. Jean was feeding direction into her mind, although she didn't need that much.

She bit down on the finger of one of her gloves and slowly pulled it off with her teeth, revealing a super soft hand. She stepped over and stripped off her corset, and thong.

Slowly, Maddie lifted her leg up and undid her boot, sliding it off to reveal her long dazzling legs and sweet elegant feet. Rose did the same by her side as well.

Both of them stood naked beside Harry. Jean smiled and she slowly pulled Harry's clothes off to reveal more of his body.

Both of the ladies of the Hellfire Club were drooling when more and more of Harry's fit body was revealed. Maddie and Rose beckoned forward and sat on either side of Harry.

They started to rub his muscular chest and kiss at his chest, abs, along with the side of his neck and face. Both of the sultry redheads ran over Harry's body. Maddie sucked on his earlobe while Rose kissed down his chest, all the way to his abs.

"Thankfully we live in more sexually liberated times," Jean whispered to herself. She allowed her hair to flip over her face. "And I've saved the best for last."

Both members of the Hellfire Club worked their way down and Jean pulled off Harry's underwear. She burned her clothes off with a burst of Phoenix fire in the process.

"Now, kneel before Har-Zod,' Jean said, forcing both of the girls on their knees.

They saw his large cock spring out. Maddie caught the cock into her hand. She slowly stroked it with her soft hand.

"He's just as good as they said," she cooed. She licked his cock like a little girl licking a fudgesickle.

"No, he's not just as good," Rose whispered. She sucked his balls, looking up at him with her green eyes. "He's better."

She took the base of his cock and licked it. She and Maddie met in the middle and started to lather Harry's cock.

"That's it, keep that up, and you'll get a nice reward," Harry said. The two of them gave him some deep sucks and licks.

Jean laid back onto the bed. Her body gave a heavenly sheen and sweet thanks to the Phoenix Fire. She levitated a nice toy and used her telekinesis to jam it into her pussy.

The redhead worked her hips up and down and she proceeded to fuck herself nice and hard with the toy. It rammed into her pussy the more that she worked it into her.

Both of the other redheads licked and sucked on him.

"Pay tribute to me, worship me," Harry whispered. "Both of you are nothing but high class sucks sucking my cock."

"We can do more to you master," Maddie whispered. She wrapped her soft tits around his tool and started to jerk him off with her breasts. "Much more."

They decided to increase the play, enhance it, by trapping Harry's prick in between both sets of tits. He closed his eyes and felt their tits work him over something fierce. The duel assault caused him to close his eyes when they worked him over.

Harry bit down on his lip when he felt their breasts rub onto his throbbing tool. The two of them took him nicely.

"Good girls, you're going to get my cum," Harry grunted. Both of them licked and sucked him when they smothered him in all of the glorious tit flesh.

Harry had greater stamina than most, but he did have his breaking point as well. His balls tightened when the two of them worked him to a fever.

He shot a heavy load into their faces and onto their breasts. Both of them caught the load on their tongues. His jizz spread all over them. The young man exploded like a fire hose and coated their faces and tits with a heavenly set of juices.

Harry pulled away from them. He motioned for Rose and Maddie to get to their feet. "Dirty bitches, won't do you clean each other up?"

Jean moaned when she could hear the nice sounds of sucking and slurping. She managed to look up to see both Rose and Maddie cleaning off themselves, cleaning the juices from their bodies.

Harry's cock got up to full attention again. The moment that Maddie and Rose were done, he had them bound to the bed.

He rubbed his throbbing cock head against their dripping slits. Both of them whimpered when Harry played with them. He brushed his tool up and down the area of their slits. That caused them to whimper.

"Just testing to see which one of you wants it more," Harry whispered to them.

"I want it," Rose whimpered. He touched his cock at the edge of her dripping hole and was almost inside her.

She wanted it so much that she was burning with desire. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

He shoved his throbbing cock inside of Rose's dripping hot cunt. She squeezed him when he entered her. The lady Evans lifted her hips and met his throbbing thrusts.

"Sorry, Maddie, I guess that she wanted it more, but you get a delightful consolation prize."

Maddie felt herself flipped over onto the bed and the one and only Jean Grey was behind her. "Yes, she does."

Jean had a strap on. The cock hanging from it was not as large as Harry's cock, but it was still pretty impressive.

Maddie screamed when Jean pushed her cock into her wet folds. Her descendant started to dominate her and Maddie loved every single moment of what she got. Her whimpering increased when Jean plowed into her from behind.

"How do you like that?" Jean hissed into Maddie's ear.

"I fucking love it," Maddie begged him.

Rose was tied to the bed spread eagled. She groaned at the fact that she couldn't wrap her legs around Harry. Harry was a gifted young stud.

"Plow me, impregnate me!" she begged him. Her pussy tightened around her tight hot tool. She whimpered in absolute pleasure when he entered her hard from behind.

Rose slid her slick walls around him when she started to pump him up and down. The woman's juicy cunt closed around Harry's cock when he entered into her. He kept pumping into her. His throbbing manhood plowed into her wet walls. Harry grabbed onto her.

"If you want it, you've got it," Harry whispered. He held back her orgasm.

Rose sensed what was happening. She groaned when Harry squeezed her tits. That caused her body to succumb underneath him. "Make me cum, please, please."

Harry decided to allow her to cum. He felt his manhood slide into her dripping wet cunt. The Lady Evans closed around him.

Rose liked this cock ramming into her extremely hard just like that. She breathed heavily when he rammed into her at a rapid fire rate.

Harry pulled out of her suddenly. He smiled and looked at Jean.

Jean pushed her fake cock inside Rose's body. She rammed herself down into her.

Harry prepared to indulge himself into the lovely Maddie. "Nice to see Jean warmed you up."

"Yes," Maddie breathed. She felt his throbbing cock brush against the side of her lips against her. "Take me, master, please, make me your high class whore."

Harry decided to oblige her and enter into her. His balls loaded up with an immense load of cum that he could use to spurt into her body. Harry held onto her breasts when he pumped into her harder from behind. He rocked into her from behind, slamming his balls hard into her body when he entered her over and over again.

Maddie tightened her walls down around him. She panted when Harry rammed himself into her.

Rose felt herself being pushed apart. Jean released a jet of juices through the enchanted cock when she pushed herself down onto him. The redhead kept pumping herself up against him.

Harry rammed himself against Maddie. Her wet, juicy, cunt wrapped around him. "Good girl, very good girl, I think that you're about ready for a reward, wouldn't you agree?"

Maddie was beyond all words. She just enjoyed the moment of Harry fucking her from behind. Her moment would come. Her pussy kept thrashing around him.

Harry brought her to a mind rattling orgasm when Harry plowed into her from behind. He closed his eyes and decided to bond her to him.

Maddie screamed in pure bliss and nearly collapsed on the bed. Harry injected his love juice into her. He spurted load after load into her extremely tight pussy.

"Mark her as well," Jean whispered. She walked over and decided to taste the combined juices of Harry and her ancestor.

She left Rose's pussy wet and ready for Harry. The Lady Evans whimpered.

"How much do you want it?" Harry asked.

Rose looked up and saw that Harry's cock hadn't softened one bit. He entered Rose's dripping pussy and rammed into her hard.

"So nice and hot, and it's mine," Harry whispered. He rammed his throbbing tool into Rose's nice cunt.

He slammed his cock into Rose's hot pussy, working her over and over again. He pounded her wet cunt, working her over hard. Her wet pussy clutched around his tool when he lifted out of her and slammed himself down into her.

"Yes, yes, please," Rose begged him. She wished that she could pull him in closer.

"Here it comes."

Harry decided to give Rose another extremely powerful orgasm. Her wet pussy slid around his throbbing tool.

Rose's pussy clamped around him. She milked his throbbing tool when it pushed into her dripping hot twat.

Each spurt of cum caused her to orgasm extremely harder. Jean was now sucking her nipples and that caused her even more pleasure. Harry implanted burst after burst of cum into her dripping hot pussy. Rose's wet walls clenched around his massive tool when he entered her hard from above.

"Fuck me!" Rose said.

"I think that he just did that," Jean said. She looked at Harry when he pulled out. "And I think that it's my turn."

Jean wrapped her mouth around Harry's cock and sucked the combined juices from the two women and Harry on them. She sucked them down, cleaning Harry's cock with her tongue.

The redhead nympho pushed herself up. Her breasts were leveled.

"I'm going to ride you," Jean whispered. She dug her nails into his shoulder and she brushed her wet slit against his tool.

Jean's wet pussy tightened around his manhood. She came down onto him, bringing his throbbing tool deep into her wet pussy. She clamped down onto him.

Harry groaned when he felt her go down onto him hard. It seemed like pure heaven when her womanhood clamped down onto his tool.

Jean rocked her hips down onto his tool. Her molten hot core tightened around Harry's tool when she started to rub down onto him. She rocked herself back and forth when she bounced higher and higher. She felt herself be brought to the edge of greater passions yet. She kept working up and down on him, riding him.

The redhead's tight cunt closed around him. She felt her orgasm reach. It was so explosive that anyone in the Church who was nearby could feel it.

"So good," Jean moaned. She felt Harry's able mouth work over her breasts. She hugged his head against her chest when he kept suckling on her. The redhead grinded herself up and down on him, feeling the ride when her body responded to him.

"Together," Harry whispered to her.

Jean nodded, biting down on her lip with a sultry smile. "Yes, together."

Both of them shared an amazing orgasm that was mind blowing and nerve rocking. Jean drove herself down onto Harry's tool.

Harry sprayed his burning seed into her greedy womb when Jean pumped him of every last drop.

Both lovers collapsed in an embrace, they were extremely sticky, sweaty, and satisfied.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued On March 26th** **, 2015.**


	25. Reunion

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Reunion.**

* * *

 

Selene waited outside of the Church to greet an extremely important guest. Needless to say, the events of the last few days replayed through her mind. Things had gotten pretty much insane, but that was just business as usual for her. Her master made a few more conquests and with any luck, he would make a few more before it was time to make that time skip. All the woman had to do was wait for the moment to arrive.

The investigation regarding Jack the Ripper turned a little bit south. It appeared from all circumstances that the man had disappeared without a trace. With any luck, he was devoured by rats. The question was did Selene consider herself to be that lucky? The answer to that question should have become apparent in little to no time.

The woman rocked herself back from the Church and her eyes were on the gateway. There were a couple of gateways in the world that allowed the members of the Church to get from one point or the other. It was only for believers of the great Star Child. If anyone who wasn't a believer tried to access the gate, serious consequences did not even begin to describe what they had to deal with when they tried to enter the gate.

They weren't necessarily late though. She was just earlier. That was a quirk with Selene, she was always early.

' _So, this is going to be a big arrival, hence why you're keeping it a surprise from Har-Zod,'_ Morgan answered.

' _It's surprising that you were able to get around my mental barriers and chime on in, Morgan,'_ Selene offered her. She could almost hear Morgan scoff through the bond link.

' _You honestly shouldn't be surprised what I'm capable of anymore,'_ Morgan thought. _'But, do not worry, I shall not spoil the surprise. Even if he might have already figured it out and is just humoring you by feigning ignorance.'_

Selene hated when Morgan was right, because the woman was right with an alarming amount of frequency. A lot of the bond traffic had been blocked off, at least for right now. Her master did understand that Selene was a private person who needed to be alone with her own thoughts from time to time.

It seemed like Morgan didn't understand that as much, so she decided to pop into Selene's mind every now and again to take a nice little peek in her mind. It wasn't as though Selene minded, but it could be a bit frustrating sometimes to have someone barging in.

' _I don't suppose that the concept of barriers is something that you'll pick up any time soon,'_ Selene thought to Morgan.

Morgan smiled wickedly at her. _'Keep dreaming the impossible dream, Selene.'_

Selene sighed, she thought as much, but it was best to remain hopeful under these circumstances, no matter how frustrating they might seem to be. The woman slowly drummed her fingers over and over again.

Her eyes shifted towards the archway which fired up. There was a very familiar and tall woman who showed up. She was around eighteen as opposed to sixteen that she was during the previous time jump.

Princess Diana of Themyscira stepped through the gateway, looking regal and beautiful as ever when she walked forward towards Selene.

"I apologize for being late," she told Selene with all honesty in her tone. Selene turned towards her and waved her off.

"No, you weren't late, I was merely early," Selene said. She turned towards the woman. "It's a trait that I've seemed to pick up from your father."

Diana laughed in amusement. That was one of her father's traits that her mother told her about. Har-Zod was never late, he was exactly on time to how he should have been. Any second he was there, he was exactly there when he wanted to be. The people who arrived after him were exactly when they needed to be there.

They were never late, he was just early.

"And our other guest should be arriving soon, shouldn't she?" Selene asked.

"Yes, she's right behind me," Diana commented.

She pulled out another young girl, who was submerged partially in the shadows. Selene got a good look at her and smiled. The memories from her older self recognized this girl. She was pretty spirited when she was older and likely before she got mellowed out because of age, she would be quite the handful.

"So, wow, this is the Church," she whispered. The young girl looked around the Church and grinned.

"Yes, this is the Church," Diana told her.

"The monument we have doesn't do it justice," the girl commented. Her shoulders shrugged.

Selene laughed in amusement. "No, child, but you shouldn't fret over that. It's just that the Church has to set a standard no tribute will beat."

The younger girl nodded in response, folding her arms. She tried not to seem too impressed by the church, but that was just one of those things that she couldn't avoid.

Selene amused herself for a few seconds at the look on her face. She shifted her feet on the ground and leaned forward. "I believe that Harry is willing to meet you."

* * *

 

Kara, Kat, and Jean were sitting around talking with each other, about the last couple of days.

"So, yes, I don't think that there were any ill side effects from going into his mind," Jean said. "Other than a headache when I entered his mind, but other than that, there wasn't really any real side affects."

"You were pretty lucky, I think," Kara said. That caused Jean to snort in response.

"Luck doesn't even begin to cover how I felt," Jean replied to her. The redhead shook her head when she sighed. "But at least we stopped him from blowing up the entire town. Although I'm sure that might not be the last we see of him."

"No body," Kara snapped her fingers. "Not even a bloodied mangled fragment of a body. Either the Earth swallowed him up or he's out there somewhere."

"Well we won't know until he pops up again," Kat stated.

Kara wondered about the Ripper. She had an insane theory, but that couldn't be the case. The young blonde brushed off the theory as being absolutely absurd. The eyes of Kat and Jean looked towards her.

"Just thinking to myself," Kara muttered. She decided to change tracts because things were getting a bit too uncomfortable for her. "So, are you…"

"We broke them into the Club if that's what you're asking," Jean said. She looked towards Kara with a smile on her face. "I'm sure that they're going to break into the bond network once they've recovered."

"Recovered?" Kara asked. Jean nodded in response.

Kara got that right away and she laughed. When Harry and Jean broke people in, they didn't do things halfway. They made sure to make that the person got into the bond the good way. She had to admit that was really amazing.

The door outside of the bench that the three were sitting and talking opened. The one and only Raven Darkholme exited. She dressed in a nice elegant buttoned up blouse and a pair of tight leather pants that molded to her shapely ass. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked around.

Kara raised her eyebrow when she looked at the shapeshifting mutant. "May I help you?"

"Do you think you can point me to the direction of Har-Zod?" Raven asked. "I haven't properly had a chance to thank him."

"He's right down the hallway," Kara said, pointing things out. "The third door to the left, that's his office, you can't really miss it."

"Thank you," Raven said, and she turned around, walking with a purpose.

' _Harry, sending one on in,'_ Kara said, giving him the heads up.

' _Thanks, Kara,'_ Harry said in a grateful voice.

Harry sat in his office, reclining backwards. There was a nice lavish bedroom off to the side of his office. Selene figured that it would be best to set up something like that. There was only so many times a person could have desk sex before it started to get a bit monotonous.

Underneath the bedroom there was a sex dungeon with all kinds of toys that Harry had at his disposal.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings of the possibility that this wing of the church had.

"Come in," Harry informed her.

The door opened and the one and only Raven Darkholme entered. She walked forward towards him.

"It's a pity that the Ripper wasn't torn apart and Essex right along with him," Raven replied to him. She stepped towards him and placed her hand on her hip when she looked at him.

"Yes, it's a pity," Harry answered her in agreement. He got up from behind his desk, but she playfully pushed him down into his chair.

"Don't bother, I think that it's more comfortable like this," Raven said. She sat on the desk. Her body shifted a little bit, causing her shirt to be a little tighter. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She smiled when she looked at him. She undid the bottom of her pants a bit casually to reveal that they tore off to reveal a skirt. Raven's shapely legs went down and they folded over.

"I think that you know why I'm here, you're a smart man," Raven said. Her boot clad feet wiggled in his face. She leaned over and showed him a nice view of her cleavage. "Why don't you take me right here and show me how you're my god?"

Harry smiled and placed his hand on her bare thigh, slowly edging his way up it. He leaned forward and gave Raven a blistering kiss when his hand inched further and further up her leg.

His fingers touched her through her soaked panties and he pulled away.

"Strip for me, I believe that you have plenty of practice at it," Harry told her.

Raven's long blonde hair framed her face and her violet eyes glowed at him. She looked completely exotic when she got to her feet and wiggled her ass at him. "How about I give you a lap dance, master?"

Harry grinned when he smacked her on the ass. She was in fact asking for it that time. Her ass swayed in front of him, begging for attention. Who was Harry not to give it to her?

"That would be a good idea, pet," Harry whispered to her.

Raven swayed her hips back and forth to the beat of some imaginary music. Her hips continued to rock back and forth, gaining some steady momentum.

She placed her hands on Harry's lap and rubbed her crotch up against him, teasing him. Raven turned around and rubbed her ass against him next.

Slowly, seductively, she unbuttoned each button of her top. Raven closed her eyes and he smacked her on the ass.

Her perky, firm breasts exposed to him, incased in a nice lacy red bra. She bent over towards him, licking around the area of her lips. She undid her skirt and pulled it down to reveal a nice blue thong to match.

"Well, someone's excitement," she said, groping his crotch. "Why don't we let this thing out to play?"

She pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his throbbing hard cock.

"You caused that swelling, now it's your duty to get it down," Harry told her.

Raven looked at him with a sultry smile. "At once, master."

She touched her lips to the edge of his cock. With another movement, she forced herself down onto him. Raven's throat stretched out when she accommodated every single inch of his girth down her throat.

Raven happily hummed, clutching the base of his cock. She rocked herself up and down on him, maintain eye contact on him when she brought him down her throat.

Harry groaned when her tight and hot mouth worked over his throbbing hard cock. He placed his hand on the back of her head when she bobbed up and down on him. The woman maintained eye contact when she kept spearing herself down on his cock. His balls ached when she brought him deep into her mouth. Her hot mouth enveloped him when she worked him over and over again. He thought that he was going to bust one out feeling her hot mouth wrapped around his massive, throbbing tool.

Raven kept up her momentum. She was determined to have her master spurting in her mouth. Her soft hand caressed his balls.

"Damn hot bitch," Harry groaned, feeling her skilled hand work over his balls. He held things back and managed to cause her to orgasm hard as well, ruining her panties.

Harry injected a load of cum deep into her mouth. Raven felt the cum enter her mouth and she swallowed it bit by bit. The woman drank him.

She got to her feet and seductively licked the excess off of her mouth. She looked at him, with a taunting grin on her face.

Harry got up to his feet and slammed her onto the desk. The next motion was to push her back onto the desk, spreading her legs apart. Her panties ripped off from his magic, pretty much dissolving. Her dripping hot snatch ached for him and hungered for him.

"If you're going to act like a tease, then you're going to get what you deserve."

Without any warning, gripping onto her hips, Harry slammed his cock into her hard. Her tight pussy wrapped snugly around his hot tool.

"Yes, fuck my cunt, fuck it hard!" Raven yelled. She dug her long nails into his shoulders.

Harry responded by grabbing her breasts. They spilled out of her bra and he bit down on her nipple, suckling on it. He slammed himself hard into her body. "I bet you like it rough!"

"Yes, I like it really rough!" Raven confirmed, tightening around him at the feeling of this extremely rough and very fulfilling fucking that he gave her.

Harry smiled, grabbing onto her hips. He decided to give her a ride that she really enjoyed. He pounded her pussy with reckless abandon.

"Now, when I say cum, you cum," Harry whispered to her. "And if you don't cum hard enough, I will be very disappointed in you."

Her pussy clutched him at her response. Thanks to her shape shifting powers, Mystique would feel always virgin tight. He nibbled on her nipples. After doing that, Harry looked up into her eyes. "Is that understood?"

He slowed his thrusts into her to a torturous crawl. Raven moaned, her hips raising with need, but Harry grabbed them roughly, his fingernails digging on them. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Raven begged him. "Please, fuck me, let me cum."

Harry thrust into her a bit more slowly. He drew out the torment. Her legs daringly wrapped around him.

Her wet vice clutched his throbbing manhood when he pushed into her depths. Her tight vice got even tighter around him when he thrust deep into her. His balls slammed against her hard.

"Cum," Harry ordered her.

Raven nodded and she came. Her pussy thrust up, clutching his manhood when he came down into her. His balls slapped against her.

It was Harry's turn now. He slowed up his thrusts to savor the moment of her soft, warm pussy. Not to mention tight, it was extremely tight. So tight that one could argue that it was a bit unbearable, but he thrust hard into her womanhood. It clamped down onto him when he pumped himself into her.

Harry's balls sent their load into Raven's tight womanhood. She pumped around his throbbing tool when he entered her. He held onto her hips, filling up her cunt.

"Yes, bond me, oh bond me!" Raven begged. Her pussy would not stop bucking, in an attempt to get Harry's manhood deep into her.

Harry squeezed her breasts and then returned to playing with her legs when he rammed into her body. Her walls wrapped around him. Every last drop of the cum that he had for this round was milked out of his balls.

He rested on her sweaty breasts and smiled when he pulled out. Her pussy leaked with cum all over his desk.

"All over my desk," Harry said, shaking his head. "That won't do at all. Why don't you clean that up?"

"Master?" Raven asked him.

"Turn it over and clean it up," Harry ordered her. He was a bit more firm in his words.

The thrall he had over her caused her to roll over on the desk. Her tongue licked up the combination of cum off of the desk, cleaning it off.

She felt Harry's strong hand squeeze her extremely tight ass. His finger brushed against her anus when he kept playing with her.

"One more hole left to take," Harry said. He slapped her ass a few more times, leaving his mark on it in the form in a red head print.

"Take my ass, please," Raven begged him.

His throbbing manhood brushed against her asshole. She felt his manhood about ready to slip into her ass. The woman braced herself for the intrusion into her tightest hole.

Harry held his hands onto her breasts and pushed into her tight body. Raven closed her eyes, biting down onto her lower lip.

"You like my cock in your ass, don't you?" Harry asked. He felt her pussy, which was still gushing. "Don't bother answering, the state of you tells me everything that I need to know about how much of an anal slut you are."

Raven was trying to protest that she wasn't an anal slut. The only problem was that she felt Harry's throbbing manhood in her ass and she lost all sense of herself. He rammed deep into her anus.

His fingers pushed into her mouth and made her taste her own cum. Raven wrapped her lips around him.

"Yes, such a slut, licking my fingers clean, a very good girl," Harry told her, when he thrust into her tight body.

Raven closed her eyes and felt his cock fill her up. He rammed himself into her harder and harder when he pumped into her ass.

Harry's balls slapped against her ass when he entered her. Each thrust caused him pleasure when he fired into her. Her tight ass felt really good wrapped around his manhood.

All good things had to come to an end eventually. He worked her ass something fierce.

"Cum, shoot your sticky cum in my ass," Raven begged him.

Harry groaned and agreed. That would be the perfect final destination for his cum. He kept working himself into her over and over again. His balls had a heavy load to give her.

One more hard thrust was more than enough to cause the dam in his balls to break. Harry grunted hard when he rammed into her ass as hard as he could. He fired his thick and sticky load into her ass, slamming into her over and over again. He pumped into her hard, firing that load into her tight ass.

Harry rested his hands on her breasts when he pushed deep into her again. His balls slapped against her the more that he entered her body. He thrust into her depths when she caressed against him.

Raven descended down to the desk, drool coming out of her mouth. All three holes had been fucked nicely.

* * *

The lab of Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mister Sinister, was a treasure trove. Sadly, many of those treasures had been cleared out a long time ago. The things that he cleared out was left to the imagination of the girls that were working on analyzing the few remaining elements that they managed to uncover from the lab. The thing was that two of the girls dealt with Sinister way too many times.

As for the third of the three girls, well she was brought up to speed. Kat shook her head, when she joined Kara and Gwen to the makeshift lab to the side of the Church. It was already paying out well. It allowed them to isolate a vital clue to get to the Ripper and there was a lot of things that it could do.

Right now they had the mostly emptied vial of a mysterious substance that Harry lifted from Essex's lab. It bubbled in a mysterious manner, when the small sample was exposed to another chemical.

"I never thought that anyone could be so cruel," Kat whispered. Kara was just describing some of the things that Essex did. "And he wants to snuff out all life."

"No, not all life, just all life that's not fit enough to survive, but his madness indicates that eventually all life will fall before him," Gwen said. She cursed herself. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked her.

"I'm not sure that the sample was big enough for us to figure out what it is," Gwen said. She placed her hand underneath her chin and shifted her legs. She took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Kara turned to Kat and raised her eyebrow. "The good thing is that she isn't overturning the lab table in frustration."

"That sounds like something that you'd do more than I would," Gwen said. Kara looked at her with frustration brimming in her eyes.

Kara shrugged her shoulders in response. She was guilty as charged. She wasn't going to admit it. Kat giggled at the byplay.

"So, maybe we're missing something," Kat muttered, when she grew more seriously. She wasn't as scientifically inclined as either Kara or Gwen was, but she knew more than the average person did.

"You mean like a bigger sample of the formula," Gwen said. She took this as a personal insult that she was failing so badly. The formula was underneath her gaze. There was something that she was missing.

Gwen took out a notepad. She made random notes. To an outside observer, they made absolutely no sense whatsoever. To her though, they made more than perfect sense. She held the vial in her hand.

"The serum must have been some agent to turn Essex into the Sinister freak that he was," Gwen muttered underneath her breath. She blinked when she eyed the material in the vial. It kept bubbling underneath her hand.

"Perhaps it's just me, but that's not good," Kat informed him.

"But it's just bubbling, not doing anything," Gwen said. She placed the small sample of the chemical that they had. "Do you think that you can look through that box that we found?"

Kara did as she was asked. She opened the box and broke it open. There was a rather ratty looking journal inside the box. It was almost like it was thrown in the trash and forgotten about.

Normally Kara wouldn't think anything of it. The pages in the journal were faded and the looked barely visible. The writing looked to have been erased in some ways.

Once something was on paper, it was not truly erased. Kara waved her hand and caused the page to glow. The blonde looked over the pieces of paper and saw them sway in front of her face.

"Wow," Kat whispered. "You're going to have to teach me that trick someday."

Kara snickered when he turned to her ancestor. She flicked her wrist in a fairly lazy manner. "It's all in the wrist, honey."

Kat's awed expression grew increasingly more so. That was until she began to read the contents of the journal and how truly twisted Essex was rang through in the journal.

"And we now have a deeper insight in one of history's most twisted and vial men," Kara said. She looked over the journal entries. She was not surprised with a lot of what she read.

"You act like you know some of what you read," Kat said.

Kara paused and thought about it. She nodded in response. "Well to be fair, I know a lot of what I read. There are some plans in here that didn't come true during my time. There are some plans that Harry, Jean, and I personally foiled."

"And I helped them a couple of times," Gwen chimed in. She looked at the journal briefly. She couldn't turn herself away from how stomach turning that journal was. It was like looking at a car wreck. No matter how much you wanted to, you just couldn't do it.

The blonde shook her head and looked over the serum. If she found the piece of the puzzle, they could solve this entire mess. Harry gave her a task and Gwen was damned if she was going to foul this one up that much.

* * *

 

One might wonder how many mysterious large temples the world could hold. Was there even room for one more?

That was the question one Nathaniel Essex amused himself with. He was dressed in elegant attire. This was out in the middle of nowhere.

The chanting, the preying got louder the deeper he entered the temple. Essex thought that this could have gone much worse than it did. He wasn't going to spend too much time trying to figure out the ways that it could have. The fact of the matter was that it had gone pretty bad never the less.

His latest batch of Marauders he cooked up failed. Essex was going to have to figure out what went wrong with them and prepare the next batch.

His search for the Ripper had not gone well as well. It was the hope of the mad scientist that crazed fool had been eaten up by the rats. He somehow doubted it. Essex learned through his own experiences that no body meant no death.

Essex faked his own death enough times to know that trick. The Ripper was silent though, which might have indicated that he was dead.

Anyone who popped up from here and now on could be a copycat. Regardless, that was beside the fact. He crossed the robed red figures in the temple. He took half of a step forward towards the gateway.

The gateway was sealed shut. It would allow them to teleport to their master and free Apocalypse. The fact they got that far was extremely surprise. Essex's eyebrows raised when he walked towards it.

"Delayed once again," one of the robed figures whispered. "The Traveler continues to meddle in our affairs."

"It cannot be helped," Essex told them. He could feel the pressure on him to get the master out.

He joined this cult of Apocalypse and had gotten this power. The serum allowed him more eternal life.

"Our patience is waning," the robed figure whispered when he looked at Essex. "Do not bother to return unless you have found the means to restore our master to his full form."

"This temple would have been secured and destroyed by the Church of the Star child if it wasn't for me."

Essex's words were extremely coarse. The men looked at him. Essex turned his back around on him and left the temple.

"Ingrates, the lot of them," Essex said. His teeth were jagged when he passed through the exit of the temple.

"They have no idea what you've sacrificed, have they?"

Essex could hear something in the shadows. He could barely make out the image. There was nothing but a flock of demonic birds that circled around his head.

"Who is there?" Essex asked. He was suspicious automatically because of dark, sinister figures. He knew from experience that any dealings of them.

"The rise of Apocalypse is slow, and you are not even close to bringing your master out," the shadowed figure said. "You delay the inevitable and soon you will clash with the Traveler. He will crush you just like he has crushed his minions."

"That's where…"

"I'm sure that you're going to tell me that I'm wrong, but I don't speak with any inaccuracies," the figure whispered in the shadows. His glowing red eyes looked at with maliciousness when he rested onto Essex's. "I can help you."

Essex knew that the deal he made with Apocalypse was one that he had to follow through with. That deal didn't put him as uneasy as he did with this deal. The deal with this individual that was looming in the shadows prepared him for a bargain that was worthy of Faust.

"You can help me?" Essex asked. His tone grew suspect when he glanced into the shadows. It was like staring into darkness itself.

He was almost certain the darkness blinked back at him. That was something that unsettled a man that didn't think it was possible to be unsettled. The blinking darkness continued to stare back at him in frustration.

"Help is something that you need, and something that I will provide, if you step forward and allow me to do so," the darkness whispered. There was something in his tone that he didn't deal with.

Essex stared into the darkness. It almost blinked back when it stared back at him. He stepped towards the darkness.

"Apocalypse can rise, if you grant me one small favor."

Essex frowned. He was beginning to think that his life was a never ending amount of favors to get him where he wanted. He reached forward.

"Do you want to see those who are not fit to live, who pollute the gene pool, destroyed."

Essex looked straight into the darkside and nodded in response. That's what he wanted. He was sorely tempted. Power was a strong motivator and this thing was starting to get into Essex's head and play with his mind.

"I do," Essex whispered. His teeth hissed out with an excited statement.

"Then we begin our partnership. For there is no hope for anyone."

* * *

 

Harry Potter felt a flare of something. It was chilling and caused goose bumps to rise on his arms. It stopped seconds after it started, but Harry thought that was extremely curious.

' _Did you feel that, or was it just me?'_ Jean asked him. Harry sighed in response when he shook his head.

' _You know, I would like to be happy about the fact that I wasn't the only one to feel that shiver, but oddly enough, I'm not,'_ Harry said.

' _They're here,'_ Selene informed Harry. _'And they're ready.'_

Harry smiled. He was looking forward to meeting Diana and Hippolyta again. He was sure that they could give him a full update on what was going on at the island. The eternal emerald eyed sorcerer stepped forward.

Selene lead them into the Church, and Diana walked towards him. Without a word, Diana threw her arms around Harry and greeted him with a smile. She leaned towards him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

The younger Amazon Princess walked out of the doorway.

' _Well, hello Donna,"_ Kara thought with a nice little smile.

"Hello to you, young lady," Harry said to the girl with a smile as she walked into the room.

"My name is Donna, so you're my father," she looked at him. She was caught off guard with her glowing green eyes.

' _It appears that your last adventure has borne more fruit than we previously thought,'_ Gwen added to Harry. _'Or did you know that this was going to happen?'_

Kara shook her head. The rest of the group in the Church was going to join Selene, Donna, and Diana in a moment. _'Gwen, it's obvious that he had an idea that this was coming, based off of the timeline involved. If Diana was going to come, Donna was shortly behind.'_

' _Although Diana only aged a couple of years, but she seems to have a sister that's about twelve or thirteen years ago, or there abouts,'_ Kitty said. She looked on with a frown and shook her head. _'I guess you can chalk that up to the whacky Amazon aging process.'_

"Welcome to the Church," Harry said to both of them. He could tell that Diana looked forward to this trip. Donna was equally as excited. "I'm surprised about something."

"What are you surprised about?" Donna asked. She looked towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that your mother didn't make the trip to the island," Harry informed them. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh, that," Diana said. "Mother ran into….a bit of a problem on the island. There's nothing really major, it's just something that she has to deal with. She sends her regards, though."

Harry frowned. Perhaps he was the slightest bit paranoid, but it was for a good reason that he was.

' _Problem on the island?'_ Harry thought to his girls. _'Oh boy…..'_

' _Is it just me or is my impending doom sense tingling?'_ Gwen asked him.

' _It's not just you,'_ Harry replied. Past experience told him that any problem on the island could indicate a full blown crisis later.

Harry tried not to get his daughters stirred up too much, but he wanted to prepare for the absolute worst.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 28th** **, 2015.**


	26. Vanished

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Vanished.**

* * *

Perhaps Harry was just being paranoid. All of these years where he saw something happening to the island made him rather suspicious of any problem, large and small. Donna and Diana didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

"Although," Diana commented. She placed her hand on her chin, tilted her head back, and looked a bit thoughtful. It was almost like she was recalling something. She paused and started again. "Although, it was very odd that our mother planned this trip and she had to drop out at the last second."

Harry frowned extremely deeply. Hippolyta had planned this trip and it was out of character for her to just drop something like that. Unless there was a pretty good reason, unless something came up, and she needed to get her daughter's out of harm's way, Hippolyta would not have canceled the trip. Harry frowned, all possibilities of what might have happened seemed a little bit grim.

Selene turned towards him, helpfully chiming in. _'Yes, she did seem insistent up to this point that she was here. She wanted to look over the modifications made to the Church and I'm sure she wanted to be inspired.'_

Harry was getting all kinds of vibes that something was off. He couldn't really determine what, but something was off. He turned to Diana, who was frowning at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Diana, did your mother happen to tell you anything before she sent you two through the portal," Harry said. He might have been grasping at straws trying to figure out what was going on.

Diana shrugged her shoulders, but it was Donna who answered in her own way. "Well, she didn't send us through the portal, as much as she shoved us through the thing. She did seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

Harry frowned, the more that he heard, the more alarm bells were raised. He turned to Kara and Kat which were on either side of him. Both of the blondes seemed to be a bit apprehensive, especially Kara, who had been through this sort of thing often enough to know that something rotten was in the state of Denmark.

' _So, we're going to go check things out, aren't we?'_ Kara asked.

Diana jumped in on the bond link. _'Well, I thought that something was odd, but I didn't want to spook Donna. So, what are we going to do about her?'_

Donna frowned. She could hear things get oddly quiet and it was almost like all four of them were talking about her behind her back. The young Amazon Princess folded her arms over her chest and stuck out her lip in an atomic pout. She could not believe this, but at the same time, she could believe this.

"You think something was wrong, didn't you?" Donna asked.

"I'm sure it is nothing, Donna, why don't you go inside, and we'll be right with you in a minute?" Diana asked. Donna opened her mouth, but Diana gave her one of those stern looks.

Donna backed down and sighed. "Fine."

Donna made her way back into the Church and Harry turned to Diana. The Amazon Princess shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

' _I'm pretty sure that she's a lesson that I have to learn about the consequences of karma,'_ Diana thought. _'You know, the consequences of how I acted up as a child. That's unsettling, isn't it?'_

' _What's unsettling is what happens on the island, to make your mother abandon a trip,'_ Harry thought. The four of them were about ready to leave back through the gateway.

' _Yes, Harry, we know, stay on our toes,'_ Kara replied to him. That was something that went without saying, as far as she was concerned.

The four of them stepped into the gateway. There was a warm feeling that washed over their body when they entered. It was set up to be rather nice and smooth. Harry held onto Diana tightly when she entered through the portal.

The group dropped down onto the ground with a series of thuds, hitting extremely hard when they landed.

Harry looked around, the island was as beautiful as they left it. One could argue that time increased the beauty.

Diana frowned. Having lived on this island every single day of her life, she was not as swept in by the beauty as others might have been. Her frown grew the more when she leaned forward, craning her neck to search the island.

"There are normally Amazons training over there," Diana said. She pointed towards a training arena. "It's every day like clockwork, they're training on the island. I wake up for breakfast, and they're there. I go to sleep at night, and they're there. But they're not there, in the middle of peak hours on the island."

Kara grabbed the Amazon Princess by the hand and steered her forward. The four of them walked forward and looked at the island.

Harry tried to communicate with Hippolyta mentally. There was something up with what was happening on the island. The fact he couldn't locate one of his mates was rather disturbing.

"No one's here," Diana whispered. She looked around fretfully. Her eyes widened when she gazed around the island. Her heart kept beating harder across her chest when she viewed the island. "It's like everyone was here, and now they're gone. All gone."

* * *

Harry, Kat, Kara, and Diana spent a lot of time searching the island. The young wizard was thinking about any number of reasons why his Amazons could have disappeared like that. Diana was holding things together, but it was obvious that she was stressed.

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Harry informed her.

Diana nodded in response. "I know, I have faith."

She always had faith in her god. The young Amazon Princess craned her neck up and could feel a thumping about the back of her head. It was almost like her mother was reaching out, but something was stopping her.

Diana couldn't reach back if she wanted to and believe her, she did want to. That's what made things extremely stressful. The Amazon Princess placed her hand onto her cheek and stroked it.

"You feel that, don't you?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I can feel it," Harry said. He performed a series of charms. There was a ripple effect that knocked the magical energy back and essentially threw him back to square one. "It was almost like the Amazons were here, and now they're gone. It's really frustrating."

Diana thought that frustrating might not even begin to describe what this felt like to her. A good portion of her world was removed right underneath her grasp.

Kara stepped forward. She wanted to check out the monument to Harry. If someone did this to get at him, maybe they would have destroyed or at least vandalized the monument.

Much to her surprise, the monument was completely untouched. That caused Kara to frown. She thought that she had all of the answers, but no matter how many answers she thought that she had, there were some people who kept changing all of the questions.

The blonde wasn't going to even discuss how positively infuriating it was for her to go around in circles like a hamster on a wheel. She just spun the wheel around with no rhyme, no reason, no purpose whatsoever. She bit down on her lip and left an impression down on it.

"Okay, is it just me or the fact that the monument has been left untouched the oddest thing of them all?" Kara asked.

Harry shook his head. He once again tried to test for any kind of magical residue about the area of the monument. "No, it's not just you. It isn't someone who had a grudge against me."

"It might not be someone who has a grudge against you, but it could be someone who is going to get your attention," Diana reminded him.

"Diana, there are far easier ways to get Harry's attention, especially if the person is a beautiful woman," Kara replied to her. "And you know…"

"Attacking the island will only cause me to get a bit agitated with whoever did this," Harry said. There was something oddly familiar about some of the magical residue on the island.

Harry pushed at the residue, but it didn't bend, it didn't break.

"The Amazons are close by," Harry informed her.

"My sisters are close by?" Diana asked. She breathed in heavily. "Well, if they're close by, why is it that I can't see them?"

"Because there's someone extremely powerful blocking us," Kara said.

That caused alarm bells to rise in the back of Diana's head. "But, who can be powerful enough to block Harry?"

Harry frowned when he thought about this. Diana brought up an interesting point that he had to consider extremely carefully. "Who would be powerful enough to block me, indeed?"

"Well, it could be Circe," Kara suggested off hand. That caused Diana to cringe.

"Well, you might be on the right track."

It was almost on cue, but Hera turned up on the island. Diana had seen Hera a few times already, but it never ceased to amaze her being face to face with the Queen of the goddesses. The woman's breath was taken totally away.

"Hera, it is an honor to see you," Diana said. She respectfully stepped forward and gave a warm smile to her.

"Yes, I would have to agree with my daughter's sentiments," Harry informed her. He turned towards Hera. "Is your marriage with Big Z still hanging strong?"

"Strong as it's ever going to be," Hera muttered underneath her breath. She shook her head and the dry tone didn't leave her voice when she spoke. "But that's not the reason that I'm here. The goddesses have all sent a shift and I was the one that has been elected to tell you. It was fortunate enough that Diana and Donna escaped the island."

Fortunate might not adequately describe it. Even with the suspected circumstances, Hera doubted that Harry would take things too well to see two his daughters disappear like that. She couldn't really blame him, for it showed his character quite nicely.

That being said, she hated to be in the crossfire when he tore up everything. It was odd that he was calm right now, but then again looking closer, she could see that he wasn't. Kara's presence was enough to keep him in line.

She shuddered to think how bad off either of them would be without the other.

"What kind of shift?" Harry asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that was born out of what she was saying.

"The island is still here, the Amazons are still on it, but we just can't see it," Hera said. She pressed her hand against an invisible wall, as if to demonstrate.

"That's about the lines of what I was thinking," Harry informed Hera.

"How did this happen?" Kat asked.

Harry turned towards her thoughtfully. "There are any number of enchantments that can warp the fabric of time and space. Allowing two places to exist on the same plane, but some people not being able to access the plane, which makes me think that a Fidelius Charm of some sort was performed, although far more sophisticated."

"But to hide people, rather than a place?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you mean like some kind of hyper stasis translocation field," Kat piped up.

Diana looked confused, but Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, exactly like that."

Hera knew that they were only guessing, but their guesses seemed to be on the mark. Someone hid the people on the island, because it would take far less magic to hide the people on the island, then the island itself. At the same time, performing such magic could be really tricky for obvious reasons.

"So, what do we do know?" Kat asked.

Diana looked determined. "I vote for asking Circe ourselves."

* * *

A scantily clad Hippolyta was slumped against the wall. She managed to send her daughters on through, hoping that Harry would pick up on the fact that something was wrong. She didn't want to alarm her daughter's in any way, but for her to go through, would also leave her sisters vulnerable to attack. Hippolyta needed to stand and fight and she knew that her daughters would be safe at the Church.

Only things didn't go as planned. Her warriors didn't even get to attack the person invading their lands one time, because the battle was over without a single shot fired.

She was in a rather tight situation. Her toga was ripped off and she sat there in her undergarments. Hippolyta hated the fact that she was chained up and in her underwear. That never was a good sign, unless her husband or her sisters was involved.

The most galling thing about this entire mess was that she could reach out to Harry. He was pretty much right in front of her, all she had to do was concentrate on him. There was a static in her mind and a few faint whispers.

Harry called out for her.

' _Yes, I'm here,'_ Hippolyta thought. Her statement fell on deaf ears. Harry was about twenty feet away from her and technically about twenty feet above her as well. This was a part of the palace that was seldom used. Prisoners used to be kept here, but it was a security risk to the island, so they ceased doing that.

Now they were kept underneath the island. Hippolyta hated being so helpless.

"Aw, one would think that you're out of control, and you can't find your way back home," a voice cooed.

"Witch, you think that you're in control, but Harry will find out….." Hippolyta started, but a gag appeared in her mouth and her words didn't have any more sound. She decided with a glare of utter contempt towards the woman who did this to her.

"Oh, you think that your master will be able to find out what's happening here?" she asked. There was a taunting tone to her voice. "Honey, I'm counting on it. Trust me, that's the one thing that I'm counting on, that he'll be able to figure out what is happening. I've wanted to meet him face to face for a long time."

Hippolyta's mouth had some course words that begged to come out. Unfortunately for her, with the gag on her mouth, it was next to impossible to say any of those words. She had a gag rammed into her mouth it was hard to even give an angry groan.

"I'm sure that you're asking if there's better way to contact him," she continued, smiling deeply. "I'm going to tell you that there might be, but there might be any way nearly as fun as this. Although, out of all of your sisters, you might be the one that is the most fun to deal with."

Her eyes traveled over Hippolyta's toned and fit body.

"You have a body fit for a Queen," the Sorceress said from the shadows. Her finger traced lightly down the side of Hippolyta's neck. It slowly reached the woman's collarbone and stopped right before she reached the woman's cleavage. "I'm sure that you want to speak now, so I'll indulge you with a few moments. A silent captive is not nearly as amusing or entertaining after all."

She gave a laugh and slowly removed the gag. It too Hippolyta a few seconds to realize that the gag was off and she could speak clearly.

"Why do you do this?" Hippolyta demanded of her.

"I told you, it's because I wish to meet Har-Zod," the Sorceress said. "I'm afraid that if you're looking for a more complex and elaborate explanation, you'll find none from me. It is what it is and that's all that it is."

Hippolyta again wondered what she was getting herself into. Her mouth opened and shut. It was like she was trying to force out the words, but they weren't coming out of her mouth. It was like something was stuck in the back of her throat.

"You know, I forgot to undo one little enchantment, just a moment please," the sorceress said. She waved her hand, looking practically bored when she did so. "Now, I think that it would be much easier for you to speak freely."

Hippolyta was able to speak freely. Her eyes locked onto the woman in front of her. "Circe put you up to this."

The Sorceress looked torn between amusement and agitation. She settled for giving a round of forced laughter, before she grew seriously. "Circe…..I'm sure that was what you think happened, wasn't it?"

"That's what I assume happened, she put you up to this," Hippolyta informed her.

"It's a simple answer, but the simple answers aren't the right ones," the sorceress commented. "It's time to show the world that the student was able to match the teacher in every single way possible."

Hippolyta decided not to say a single word in response. It seemed to her though that this student had a lot to learn if she thought that she was going to get one up on Circe. Although, she would have to give her points for doing what Circe had not been able to do yet, and that's capture most of the Amazons.

"It's a shame that my sisters, your daughters, weren't right beside you," the sorceress added. "You sent them off of the island…a shame because they would have been the thing to draw Har-Zod here faster than a speeding bullet. For that nasty little trick, I think that you deserve to be punished."

* * *

Harry frowned, he hated when people started to change all of the questions on him. Especially when he felt like he was right on top of something, but whatever he was right on top of, it was completely and utterly out of his reach.

His lips curled up into an obvious frown. Diana was about ready to say anything, but Kara shook her head.

' _Trust me when I say, it's better that you don't bother him when he's trying to do something like this,'_ Kara thought. _'When Harry becomes fixated on a problem, he has razor-sharp focus.'_

' _Almost annoyingly so,'_ Gwen thought. _'Oh, and thank you for saddling me with the younger Amazon Princess, I miss Doc Ock.'_

' _She isn't that bad, is she?'_ Kara asked her.

' _No, I think we've come to a bit of an understanding,'_ Gwen commented. There was a certain tone to her voice.

' _You webbed my sister to a chair, didn't you?'_ Diana asked. She wondered why she didn't think about that.

' _Maybe,'_ Gwen said with a smile. _'Actually, she was thinking about sneaking through the gateway onto the island when I caught her. And I doubt that traditional timeout would work for an Amazon.'_

' _No, they see it as a challenge that they have to fight,'_ Diana thought. She didn't know what she would do had she been in Gwen's position, but she decided that Gwen must have done the right thing all things considered.

' _I kind of wish I was there to see this,'_ Kara commented. Then again, she knew the older Donna, and it was apparent that the younger version was not as mellowed out as she was. Not that older Donna Troy didn't have her moments.

Harry didn't say anything. Hera stood at his shoulder and looked at him.

"You can tell me something, I'm not going to blow your head off, contrary to popular belief," Harry said. He looked over his shoulder towards Kara at that moment, who shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Well thankfully," Hera responded to him. She frowned deeply when she looked at him. "But do you feel the same magical energy field that I have?"

"Yes, it's odd, it's almost like we're standing on top of the missing Amazons," Harry said. He concentrated as hard as he could, but all he accomplished was the near bursting of a blood vessel on the top of his head.

He groaned when he rubbed the top of his head. This didn't really go as planned for him, that was for sure.

"Problem?" Hera asked.

"Actually, I would see that you have a problem, and I want to offer my assistance."

The one and only Circe showed up on the island. Diana's eyes widened and she took a step towards the sorceress, but Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You always surface when there's trouble, Circe," Harry commented to her. "What did you do this time?"

"You recall the arrangement that we made?" Circe asked her.

"What arrangement?" Diana questioned. Harry shook his head at her and mouthed, "later."

Diana accepted that, at least for now. Her lips curled into a nice little pout once again. That seemed to be her default expression when things went completely south her.

"I recall our arrangement, Circe," Harry reminded her tensely. "But you know that was to pay a debt with Selene."

"Yes, I understand, and by proxy you," Circe agreed. She did recall. "And I swore that I would not attack the Amazons…"

"But there was nothing to stop you from doing it through another party, was there?" Diana asked.

"You turn someone into a pig one time, and they suddenly get sore about it for the rest of their life," Circe answered to her. "But, Isobel…..she took some of my teachings far too well and decided that she would be superior to me. After that happened…."

There was a loud rumbling sound coming off of the side of the island. Something rose from the waters of the island.

Diana's eyes widened and she whispered. "Great Hera."

Hera raised her eyebrow at her and Diana blushed, realizing that Hera was next to her whilst making her proclamation.

"Well worth taking my name in vain, dear," Hera remarked .

A Chimera rose out from the depths and was about ready to descend upon the group on the island.

* * *

**To Be Continued On March 30th** **, 2015.**


	27. Power Play Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Power Play Part One.**

* * *

Hippolyta tried to remove her hand from the wall. There was a loud thump when her hand fell back into line. She wasn't going to say that this was hopeless, per say. It was pretty bad, that was one thing that she would take to the bank. The woman left her there, tied up and frustrated, and neither was done in the really good ways.

The fact was that she could see what was going on to the group on the island and she could not do anything about it. Hippolyta wondered what kind of game this woman was playing. A lot of it didn't really make any kind of sense to be honest.

The woman's eyes screwed shut when she felt the power rush through her. There was something that snapped her back to life.

"No, you don't get to look away," Isobel whispered. She yanked Hippolyta's hair roughly and brought her to life. "You don't get to look away from this, you get to see the fruits of what is happening. You get to see this all, and you get to see what you might have been able to prevent if you didn't…"

She smiled when she paused and allowed it to sink in.

"You witch," Hippolyta said.

"Yes, that's what I am, a woman who has the ability to perform magic is a witch, thank you for noticing," Isobel commented. She ran her hand over Hippolyta's vibrant black hair. The woman was barely clad in everything. "I don't even know why you're even struggling. It is obvious how much you want this. It's obvious how much you need this. Why don't you just embrace it and your life will be all that much easier?"

She ran her tongue over her lips extremely nicely and looked Hippolyta straight in her eyes. The woman tried to resist what she was doing to her.

"I can see you mentally breaking down," Isobel said. She ran her finger down Hippolyta's cheek, but then she pulled away from her. "Not yet, now is not the time. It's not yet, now is not the time."

Isobel's gaze penetrated the bright blue eyes of the Amazon Queen. The woman once again tried to free herself.

"Those chains are magically reinforced," Isobel commented. Her tone was almost bored, she looked like a cat that was toying with a mouse. "I'm sure that a powerful sorcerer could break them, rather easily. But you should give me some credit, I've made sure that you will be tied up with nowhere to go."

She straddled Hippolyta's hips when she was tied to the wall. She made sure to look the Amazon Queen dead on in the eyes, making sure their gaze met each other with that powerful gaze she gave.

"And that's the way that I like it," Isobel commented in a soft tone. She slowly ran her hand down Hippolyta's silky black hair, smiling. "Don't you like it like that, Queen Hippolyta?"

The Amazon Queen was not going to even dignify that statement with a response.

"I don't know why you seem so coarse with me," Isobel whispered in her ear. Tongue was close, but she pulled herself up to her feet. "You can deny it about as much as you'd like, but we really are on the same time."

"I find that a bit far fetched to believe," Hippolyta said.

"Do you wish to have vengeance on Circe for what she's done to you and your sisters?" Isobel asked.

"You seem awfully intent on getting Harry's attention," Hippolyta said out of the blue.

"That is no way to answer my question, by deflecting the subject to something else," Isobel commented. There was a frown on her face. It appeared that she was a fair bit agitated that Hippolyta was giving her the go around. "I'm not too happy that you're trying to deflect the question."

Isobel stepped back for a second. She looked at the Amazon Queen and thought about what she would do.

"Perhaps you need more time to understand that what I'm doing is an attempt to help you, and not hinder you," Isobel said.

"This is all about proving yourself to Circe and to Harry as well," Hippolyta said.

Isobel shook her head, frowning completely. "And you think that I have a single minded fixation. Seems like that you're the one who is looking at things through a narrowed eyed views, but I suppose that I can't blame you."

The woman once again straddled Hippolyta. The woman placed her hand down on Hippolyta's collarbone.

"Control is a nice game to play, and it's obvious that you are used to being dominated," Isobel said. "I wonder if Diana inherited your trait of being dominated or being the dominator. It should be fun to find out."

"Leave my daughter out of this," Hippolyta hissed in her most dangerous voice. The woman looked like she was spitting pure venom when she glared back at her enemy.

Isobel smiled. She was getting underneath Hippolyta's skin, in more ways than one. The spiteful witch was about to move in with the kill. Her eyes flashed over the Amazon Queen's like a dominant predator.

* * *

The violent Chimera Isobel whipped off was stunning. While Harry wasn't sure what three creatures this thing was bred from, he was sure that this was part dragon, at the very least. It might have been part griffin as well and Harry was pretty sure that the third creature was equally as dangerous.

He dodged out the way of a violent tail.

' _And Manticore makes three,'_ Harry said.

' _I'd give her style points for creativity,'_ Kara thought. She dodged the creature's attempts to come down onto her. A large tail whipped towards the blonde Kryptonian. She used her super speed to evade the creature. Her heart beat even more heavily against her chest.

' _She loses points for pissing me off,'_ Harry thought.

' _Maybe she needs a spanking,'_ Diana commented.

' _Oh, she'd get off on that, and that's the least of what I'm going to do to her,'_ Harry said. _'Diana, to the right, Kat to the left, and Kara, take the center.'_

' _What are you going to do?'_ Kara asked curiously. Harry disappeared into a flash of light and that caused all of the girls to become alarmed for at least a brief second.

There was less alarm when Harry popped back up at the top and he slammed his hands down onto the top of the creature. There was a loud sonic crack when Harry came down onto the back of the creature. He drove it hard onto the ground. There was a whirling smack when the creature was brought down extremely hard.

The young man returned with a rapid fire flurry. The creature was both confused and outraged, which was a dangerous combination. It kept firing back at Harry with all of its might. Its eyes glowed fiercely when it popped forward and ripped through the air in an attempt to take Harry out.

The young man avoided the attacks of the creature over and over again. Harry's breathing became labored when he avoided the attacks of the creature.

It was becoming intense and furious the more it tried to attack Harry.

All of these attacks were Harry's way of finding a weakness within the creature and driving it back. The creature's fury was something that could not be matched. Its eyes glowed wildly with its attempts to take Harry out.

The young wizard was not completely out of tricks. The creature furiously tried to attack Harry with all of its might. Harry zipped underneath the attack of the creature, dodging it. There was a flash of energy when the creature was taken out once more.

One final shot took the creature down. It exploded into a flurry of blood and guts. The three girls were showered in it. Diana took it in stride, as did Kara, but Kat's nose scrunched up a little bit.

"Not the fluids that you're used to having Harry explode in your face," Kara answered. She thought that it sounded a bit tacky, but she couldn't resist it.

' _Oh boy, that was a bit low,'_ Gwen thought, shaking her head. She couldn't hold back her amusement at that particular look on Kat's face. Her nose scrunched up and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

' _But at the same time, it was extremely apt,'_ Harry thought.

Hera had done a good job in keeping an eye on Circe and making sure that her interference did not undermine them.

"You know, I would have said that you should have allowed me to help," Circe informed him. Her lips curled into one of those soft little smiles. "But considering that you did a fair enough job yourself, I'm not too entirely worried about offering that help."

Harry waved his hand, cleaning his three girls off. He turned to Circe.

"Do you believe me that Isobel's hand is directly in this?" Circe asked.

Harry frowned when he looked into the woman's eyes. "Yes."

"Excellent, and…"

Harry placed his hand up. He crossed his legs and sat in the midst of the air. He placed his hands on the top of his head and reared his head back. The young man closed his eyes and felt something glow around him.

"She's close by, I believe the answers are in that temple, it could be a trap, but it could be our only hint," Harry said.

Kara responded to this in a half joking manner. "Well, as long as we don't run into any Ancient Runes in there, there shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

Hippolyta thought that she was never going to break free. She could sense Harry and the others getting even closer to the point that she was. The Amazon Queen also could tell that no matter how close they were getting, they were about ready to lay in rest for a trap of some sort.

The woman's hands were this close to being broken free from her position. All she needed to do was shift a little bit more.

"I have to admit it's entertaining to watch you struggle," Isobel said. Her lips curled into a smile when she approached the Queen of the Amazons. "It's utterly futile, but it's amazing at the same time. It's like watching a rat chase its tail."

Hippolyta had no words to spare to this woman. She needed to conserve her strength if she hoped to get out of here to fight another day. She could sense that the end was reaching her. Her heart skipped a beat when it raced even faster. Her eyes closed when she felt things get even more intense.

"Do you feel it?" Isobel asked her. Her tone of voice was pretty taunting all things considered. The woman smiled when she ran her hand up over Hippolyta's cheek. "You can't free yourself."

Hippolyta decided that it was the best not to spare this woman any words. Her gaze was more than enough, penetrating the eyes of the witch that was before her. Her frown deepened when she tried to get free.

"Circe owed a favor to my parents, and I owed her a favor," she remarked. "It is a wonder how these things tend to go together."

"How did you come to owe Circe a favor?" Hippolyta asked. She couldn't help, but be curious about this. Anyone in her position would be fairly curious.

Isobel extended her hand and cupped it underneath her chin. She looked forward, her gaze meeting the eyes of the Amazon Queen. She looked extremely thoughtful. Her lips curled into a devious little smile.

"The Duchess thought that she could use my services against me and acquire her precious little stones," Isobel whispered. "She thought that she could hold me underneath her thumb. In due time, I will stamp out her decedents, I will be doing the entire world a service."

The eyes of the woman flashed brightly and she smiled when she leaned towards Hippolyta.

"Can't you hear it?" Isobel whispered. Her lips curled into a deeper smile yet. "I can hear it myself. He draws closer."

Hippolyta wondered about the sanity of this woman.

"But, she decided to have been exposed as a witch, when I outlived my usefulness," Isobel commented. It was how she recalled it at least. "Which, I was a witch, even though countless other fools burned at the stake, trying to pretend they had grand powers when they didn't. That's the price that they pay for their hubris."

Isobel seemed to take grand offense to those who declared grand magical powers. The woman's mind went briefly down.

"The Duchess had her abilities to ensure that I burned at the stake and perhaps I might have, had Circe not intervened," Isobel whispered. "And I'm here now before you. The woman knew who I was, and she offered to teach me everything. My mother was busy manning the church and my father was busy having his Adventures Through Time, so it was for the best for all parties considered. And it started as a good arrangement."

Isobel's lips curled into a frown.

"It started as a good arrangement, but it didn't really end that way," Isobel added. She once again got in close to Hippolyta. She wanted to keep the conversation private, between just the two of them, just like it should have been. "It might have gone a bit further, but Circe feared what I could do."

Isobel gave a nice round of laughter. She came up close to Hippolyta. Their lips almost touched, but she pulled away.

"You don't know what you're doing," Hippolyta whispered.

Isobel's laughter rang out. It was insidious and a little bit taunting. "Honey, I know precisely what I'm doing. I can demonstrate to you if you'd like how well I know what I'm doing. You know what will happen when it happens. It's a real shame, that I couldn't keep your lovely daughter as a pet."

Isobel looked on with a remorseful look. She shook her head and continued in a wistful voice.

"I'm sure that I will make up for lost time when I acquire my mate," Isobel commented. Her eyes flashed with passion. "The stones that make up all of the knowledge and powerful in all of the known galaxies, they can wait. For now, my teacher will be defeated."

Isobel's eyes shifted over with excitement. This woman was determined to show her superiority in one way or another over Circe, regardless of whatever it took. Excitement brimmed deep into her smoldering eyes.

* * *

Harry figured that his adventures through time would cause some people to get upset, but this matter required a more personal touch.

This was the same Isobel that once possessed Lana years and years ago, or rather years and years ahead. Time travel could lead to some rather impressive headaches all things considered. Harry tried not to dwell on it too much. Regardless she was both his ancestor and his descendent, because of time travel.

Now, Harry needed to figure out what he needed to do to her.

' _I still think that the punishment aspect is rather enticing,'_ Diana commented. The group made their way through the temple extremely carefully and casually, they were getting further and further into the temple

' _You might want to find a way where the punishment isn't something that gets the bitch off, though,'_ Kara said. She clutched her fists when she kept walking when she saw something up ahead. The blonde's chest rose and fell. _'Oh boy, here we go.'_

Harry looked sternly towards Kara and whispered one statement in her ear. _'Just keep walking.'_

Kara just kept walking, even though she felt kind of anxious with what was going on around her. She felt like time was slowing around them.

The group passed the ancient runes and the statues of the warriors that surrounded them. They were good representations of some of the fierce Amazon warriors. Harry speculated because of the nature of magic, they did have a lot of the Amazon fighting spirit within them. The sorcerer kept walking.

They kept walking and nothing happened. For once in their life, the statues did not come to life and attack them.

Harry wondered if the Runes around them were defective. He wasn't complaining if they were. Perhaps the magic around the island cancelled everything else out. He kept walking even further away.

Time stood still around them all. Kara allowed herself a sigh of relief.

' _Yes, because that's not tempting fate in any way whatsoever,'_ Gwen said in a sardonic voice.

' _Hey, I'm happy that the thing that doesn't happen, didn't happen?'_ Kara asked.

Circe looked at all of them. It was almost like they were sitting on pins and needles. They were almost at the gate.

' _If I were you, I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch,'_ Selene said. _'You still aren't out of the chamber of the temple just yet.'_

Diana couldn't stifle a sneeze. Her sneeze caused the runes on the statues to rumble to life and the statues themselves to stir to life as well.

Kara raised her hands to her face and palmed them. She shook her head and gave one exasperated sigh. "Oh, that's a nice one Diana, really nice."

She already knew the drill and hammered one of the statues before it had a chance to awaken properly.

"Hey, it's dusty down there," Diana said. She ripped the shield and sword off of the other Amazon statue and engaged it in battle. The two of them fought hard against each other, with the clang of stone against stone. "Give me a bit of a break…"

"I'm giving you plenty of breaks, I think," Kara said. She fired a sword shot through one of the statues.

Harry was only all too used to this. He lazily closed his eyes and levitated the statues in the air.

Hera looked towards Circe and Circe stepped forward. She waved her hand and turned the statues into harmless bunny rabbits.

At the sign of this spell, Kara shuddered in response. She had a bad experience involving Circe and bunny rabbits that she didn't want to get into any time soon.

The blonde raised her hand and clapped the head of one of the statues. She really hated to destroy such fine pieces of architecture, but given that they were coming to death and trying to murder her, Kara might have to make an exception.

The fight raged on, with the statues going against the team. Harry felt another presence around them. He noticed a couple of odd things. He grabbed a piece of the stone off of the statue and analyzed it.

It became clear within a couple of moments that none of the statues that came to life had any plans whatsoever of lethally attacking them. Isobel was toying with them, or rather trying to draw Circe in.

Harry formulated a plan. The next play was in the court of this woman. For now, he reduced the Amazon monument into nothing but rubble and dust.

* * *

The moment that the fight was over, Harry appeared in an ancient throne room. He suspected that something like this was going to happen, although he was sure what exactly was going to happen. There were torches lining the walls.

Harry could sense that there was something in the shadows. He decided that he would play things coy, at least until the moment of truth was reached.

Something flashed out of the distance and prepared to attack Harry. The young man blocked her attacks and forced her back.

Isobel tried to deliver two more spells to take Harry down to his knees. The young man blocked her spells.

The young witch could feel something white hot wrap around the back of her hair. It was an invisible hand.

She flung herself back and landed herself down onto her feet. Isobel stuck the landing and held her hands out, extended. She allowed herself to look around and motioned for Harry to come forward.

"Not too bad, but it does need work," Harry offered her. He smiled when he raised one of his hands and she rushed forward.

Isobel tried to attack him once again, but her latest attack went as well as her first couple of attacks did. That was to say that they didn't go too well at all.

Harry had a lot more tricks up his sleeve, and he slammed the girl down onto the ground.

Isobel was down on her back, and Harry stood over her. His lips curled into a smile when he had her.

Harry noticed that the bond traffic vanished, but he was in the same realm that Hippolyta was or at least close. The young man was going to put some even money on things being rather close, because he couldn't hear a damn thing on the other side of the bond. He frowned when he peered down at Isobel, who struggled to find a way out, but she couldn't get up no matter how hard she tried.

"You have my attention," Harry informed her. There was something rough that pressed her down. "Hope that you make the most of it."

"Good, that's all I ever wanted, but since I have your attention, could you let me up?" Isobel asked.

"I think that's a good spot for you, flat on your back," Harry informed her. "It shows that you're not as well adept to attacking me as you thought."

Isobel groaned when she realized that. She was still flat on the ground. Harry stepped back and allowed her to mull over her thoughts for at least a couple of minutes. Harry took half of a step back and allowed her to get back to her feet, slowly, but surely.

Her legs really felt like jelly when she got up to her feet. The woman's heart raced a little bit more when she was to a standing position. Things were pretty intense, she wasn't going to lie. Her frown deepened when she looked on towards Harry.

"So, you let me up after all," Harry said. "So, I can tell you exactly where you've went wrong."

"Went wrong?" Isobel asked. She shook her head, frowning. She thought that Har-Zod would be able to get the complexities of the plans. "You know, I went right….completely right. I wonder how it might feel for Circe to realize that I adapted one of her plans successfully regarding the Amazons."

"Not completely successfully," Harry reminded her.

"Closer than she ever got," Isobel said. She wished for a little bit more credit. Diana and Donna escaping was a pain, but it was one that she had to deal with. "I wonder what she thinks that I adapted one of her grand plans, underneath her nose and the nose of all of the goddesses."

"I don't know, maybe you should ask me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 2nd 2015.**


	28. Power Play Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Power Play Part Two**

* * *

 

Isobel gave a slight gasp of surprise. She really shouldn't be really surprised, but she was really surprised. She saw Circe standing there before her. The goddess towered over her in a way that she didn't imagine.

The witch tried not to lose her nerve when she stared in the face of the purple haired witch. She frowned deeply when she looked into her eyes. Isobel blinked when she looked at the woman.

"So, did you really think that you could pull one over me?" Circe asked her. She stepped closer towards the girl, closing the gap.

Harry waited to see how this would pan out. If he needed to step in, he would step in and do so rather quickly. If he didn't, well he didn't. Things were just really that simple. He did want to see how big of a role that Circe played out of this one. She was playing innocent and technically abiding by the deal they had. She didn't directly attack the Amazons.

"I didn't think, I knew," Isobel said. After her moment of surprise of seeing her old teacher, there was a big of swagger coming from her voice. "Just admit it, Circe, the student has suppressed the teacher in every single way possible."

"I only admit what is true, and that is not true," Circe commented in her most silky voice. She gave her old student one of those gazes when she looked into her eyes. "Your attack was sloppy, and you left too many flaws in it."

"Oh, you're just….." Isobel said, but Harry cut her off.

"Why did you think that you were sent to learn in the first place?" Harry asked. "Because you had a lot to learn and you mistook those lessons for something else."

Isobel's silent protests were cut off. The woman opened her mouth and closed it. No words came out of her mouth when Harry had cut her off. He had her trapped essentially in a corner and he had her underneath the palm of his hand.

The young girl was released from his magical thrall and Isobel allowed herself to take a breath.

"You did leave a lot of flaws in your plan," Circe continued, as if she was not interrupted in the first place. "There were a few crucial mistakes that you could have avoided had you understood the consequences of what you did. There is a reason why I abandoned this particular plan, but perhaps you might have known that…"

Circe could see that Isobel was about ready to say something. She shook her head and the girl remained silent once again. Her lips were pretty much sealed, or at least as sealed as they were going to be.

"I think that some punishment might be in order," Harry commented.

Isobel turned to her father, with a bit too much hope dancing in her eyes.

"It appears that a more direct hand is needed in making sure that you don't go off and do things that are going to get you in trouble," Harry said. "It's fortunate that Circe intervened when you were almost burned at the stake."

"That was not entirely my fault," Isobel protested. Harry raised one hand and pressed his fingers onto her lips to silence her. The woman's eyes widened, but she said absolutely nothing other than that.

"It might not entirely be your fault," Harry agreed with her. "But it is in part your fault."

Isobel inclined her head and nodded. She looked towards Harry and wondered what her punishment was going to be.

"The Amazons will be returned to the island, but there's something that I have to discuss with you," Harry said. He paused and he turned to Circe. "With both of you."

"I hadn't….you know that I hadn't done anything regarding this," Circe replied. Her tone sounded entirely haughty. Harry raised his eyebrow when he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You might have not done anything," Harry admitted. His smile grew wider when he looked at her with a smile. "But, you did intend to utilize this plan for your own gains."

Circe's breath labored within her body. Her chest raised and lowered when she could see Harry's eyes on her.

"Sit down, I'll be with you shortly," Harry said.

Circe obediently walked her way over to the throne, sitting down on it. Harry turned to Isobel with a smile on his face and he conjured another chair.

"Pull your pants down and lay across my lap," Harry said. "This was a long time coming."

Isobel would have to agree with that. She walked over, swaying her hips when she walked towards her. Her pants were pulled down and then her undergarments, revealing her sweet little ass.

She laid across Harry's lap, her ass up in the air. Harry's hand rose into the air and he smacked his hand into her ass. He did so constantly, over and over again.

Each slap on her ass caused the girl to twitch and squirm against his lap. Her eyes flushed over when she struggled to gain her bearings.

Harry could feel her rub against him and a bulge grew in his pants. When he was done with her, he lifted her up.

"Take care of me," Harry whispered.

Isobel slid down and closed her eyes with her ass hitting her thighs. Her reddened ass hurt. She gave a very pained, but obedient, "Yes, Daddy", before she kneeled before Har-Zod.

Isobel slowly pulled Harry's cock out of his pants. His hardened cock sprang out before her. The woman's soft hand wrapped around his tool, and she cooed when she stroked it up and down.

"So good," Harry whispered. Isobel smiled when she planted a series of soft kisses down his throbbing manhood. Her adoring eyes looked up at him. She slowly licked his throbbing cock, going up and down on him.

Her hand wrapped around the same organ that gave life to her. The fact of it caused her to get excited.

Isobel's hot mouth wrapped around his massive tool. She went down on him, and the woman's lips came down onto him. Her hand wrapped around his balls and slowly started to rub them, playing with him.

She choked when his throbbing cock went down her mouth and struck the back of her throat. Isobel's eyes watered when she came down onto Harry's manhood.

"Ah, little girl can't handle her first cock being so big?" Circe taunted her. She was about ready to play with herself, but she found that some magical force blocked her hands from going between her legs.

After her initial choking fit, Isobel managed to gain her stride, going down on Harry. She worked him over.

Her mouth was almost sore when she worked him over. Harry placed his hands on the side of her face and guided her.

"Oh, I'm sure that you are going to love my cum in your mouth," Harry whispered. He looked into her eyes and Isobel nodded.

The fact his own throbbing cock was in his daughter's mouth looked extremely hot. Harry pushed into the depths of her mouth. He grunted when he shot his load into her mouth.

Isobel choked on his cock and his cum. He fired an immense load down her throat. Isobel tipped her mouth back when she sucked him down.

Harry grabbed her and lifted her up. She could still see that his cock was erect.

"Oh, that looks big, Daddy, let's see if I can get it down," Isobel said. She rubbed her dripping pussy down onto his manhood.

Harry's manhood stretched out her body when she came down onto it. His hands placed on her rear when she came down onto his massive tool. She closed her eyes and brought herself down on his tool.

Circe could feel her nipples grow erect and her pussy grew wet. She couldn't play with herself, all she could do was watch this sight. She could watch her pupil bring her dripping hot cunt down on Harry's massive tool. Her eyes flooded over with erotic desire when she came down onto his tool over and over again. She bounced herself down onto him, speared his throbbing manhood deep into her body.

"Good, feels so good, feel so good," Isobel whimpered. Her dripping walls brushed against him.

"You can cum down," Harry told her. He pulled off her shirt and ravished her breasts.

Isobel didn't need telling twice. Her wet walls pushed down onto Harry. Her eyes closed when she threw her head back and moaned. Her erotic moans increased when she brought down her dripping wet vice onto him.

"Going to hang on to the end?" Harry asked her after a while. She threw her head back and continued to bring herself up and down onto his tool. His hands rested on her soft back.

Isobel was determined to hang on to the end. Her body felt a sexual fire that can only be quenched by her father's cock. She kept bringing herself up and down on his manhood, stroking his throbbing manhood.

Her pussy clenched him and Harry's cock was throbbing hard. He injected his love juices into her. Isobel wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on for a ride. It was quite the fucking ride, if she had to say so herself. She kept spiking herself down onto his manhood over and over again. She rode him to a nice and mind numbing conclusion.

Circe was in a daze because of the sheer power of the orgasm that she felt. The next thing she knew, she was pressed face down onto the floor, with Harry holding her arms back and his manhood was inches away from her.

"Now, it's your turn," Harry growled in her ear.

Circe could feel her body heat up with desire and want. Harry was inches away from entertaining her. The woman's body longed for him. His member was inches away from penetrating in her.

"Take me, then," Circe begged him. She wanted his manhood to enter her body.

Harry's manhood slammed into her body. Her wet pussy clenched him. She wanted this for a very long time and Harry was ready to oblige her.

Circe's pussy contracted against his manhood when he entered her body. He gave her a series of slow strokes into her body. His hands pressed all over her body. The woman's eyes flooded over with lust and desire the more that he started to play with her.

Harry pushed into her dripping hot pussy. His manhood pumped hard into her body. The wet pussy clenched around his tool. He held onto her hips when he went into her from behind.

Circe thought that she was going to die a death of a million orgasms. There would be far worse ways to go out. He slowed up and started to run his hands over her body. He hammered into her hard from behind.

"Stop teasing me, and do it," Circe whimpered. Her walls tightened around him, and it was almost like he deconstructed the barricades that allowed her to cum. Her orgasm belonged to him and she was more than perfectly fine with this.

Isobel's eyes snapped open. She really woke up just in time to enjoy the main event. She watched her father's throbbing cock plow in and out of Circe.

Harry brought Circe over the edge again and again, torturing her. He rammed into her body hard and his balls were about ready to tighten.

"Don't ever forget who your body belongs to," Harry hissed in her ear.

Circe nodded up and down, chewing down on her lip. Harry grabbed onto her thighs and rammed into her.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good girl, you've earned your reward."

Harry rammed into her one more time. His balls launched his load into Circe. The goddess clenched down onto him when Harry fired over and over into her again. The force of her orgasm could be felt.

Isobel could feel her hips thrust up on her own accord and she collapsed down on the stone floor. She looked up in time to see Harry hover over her and he was about ready to spike get in and deliver the killshot.

* * *

 

Hippolyta shook off the cobwebs when she returned back home. At least when she was teleported off, she was dressed back in her clothes, completely and utterly intact. The Amazon Queen walked forward towards her daughter, who greeted her with a smile.

Her sisters followed her. They looked disoriented as well. Hippolyta realized that they must have all been asleep. There was a part of her that envied them all, but there was another part of her that really felt glad for all of them.

"Mother, it's glad to see you again," Diana said. She threw her arms around her mother and was glad that she was fine.

"Diana, it is as well to see you again," Hippolyta said. It was almost like what happened was some bad dream, perhaps brought on by some defective magic.

She knew better than to assume such a thing. What she experience was completely and utterly real, one hundred percent of the way. The Amazon Queen allowed a breath to escape her body when she looked at her daughter.

"Donna is safely at the church?" Hippolyta asked. Diana smiled and nodded at her mother. The stern look on Hippolyta's face met her daughter. Diana didn't really back down. She wasn't one to back down at all. "You know what I'm going to tell you."

"That I should have remained safely at the Church," Diana said. Her tone was rather cool when she addressed her mother.

Hippolyta smiled. She was just going to let it go. The determination in her daughter's eyes was something that she saw in her face constantly.

"I shouldn't have to tell you how worried I would be if something happened to you," Hippolyta informed her daughter. Diana placed her hands on her hips and looked firmly back at her mother and smiled.

"Believe me, I know."

The Amazons walked around the island and returned towards the temple. They were looking at the statues that had been dismantled.

"The statues came to life and attacked us," Kara said, shrugging. There were a few accusatory gazes that met her face. The blonde huffed and placed her hands on her hips, glaring back at the Amazons. "It was self-defense, I swear it was."

"We know it was," Hippolyta informed her. She looked amused, but her gaze swept over her sisters.

It was a look from the Queen to tell them to drop the matter. They did as they had been requested of. It was really unwise to trifle with Hippolyta in a situation like this, especially given the circumstances of the matter.

"My queen…"

"I won't hear another word of it," she warned them. Her eyes narrowed when she focused on them.

"It's not about that," the Amazon said. "What happened to Har-Zod?"

Kara got a flicker of something. Alpha privileges were so awesome sometimes. It got her and a few others inside information before the rest of the Collective even got it.

"Harry said that he had a few things to take care of," Kara informed them. "And rather a couple of people who he needed to take care of."

Diana's eyebrow rose when she looked at her. The dark haired Amazon Princess looked at Kara and there was a look of surprise crossing over her face. "Oh, I….I see."

"It's really a shame that we weren't able to view that scenario," Hippolyta commented. There was a part of her that looked rather forlorn.

Hera stood in the shadows, blending in and smiled. She didn't know whether or not to depart. It was thankful that she was able to blend in to the chaos. The Amazons were so disoriented because of the sleeping spell, that it was really hard for them to keep their heads up in the air and not be so disoriented.

The Amazons made their way off to do their things. Kat and Kara walked over to join Hippolyta and Diana. Hera swept in and joined them.

"So, this is the second time that I owe Harry my life," Hippolyta said.

"It isn't a question of your capabilities," Hera reminded her. Hippolyta's eyebrows raised and she nodded in response. "It's rather just the nature of your enemies, who are among the most dangerous in the world."

Hippolyta would have to agree. She didn't really want to argue this point, because it was true.

It was time to check in with her other daughter at the Church. The Amazon Queen decided to turn to her daughter.

"We should go and meet your sister," Hippolyta said. "I thank you for not allowing her to come along, and I trust that she's staying out of trouble."

Diana's lips curled into a fairly sheepish smile. "Well, she's staying out of about as much trouble as you would expect that she would be."

Hippolyta wondered what her daughter was talking about. It slowly dawned on her that someone had to take direct intervention.

* * *

 

"You know, I'm a bit too young for bondage," Donna said. She tried to break free of Gwen's webbing, but she found herself stuck to the chair.

Kitty smirked when she watched the scene. She didn't really want to intervene. The look on the face of the spirited Amazon Princess was more of this reward. She grinned with a wide expression on her face.

' _You really are enjoying this too much,'_ Kara thought. That wasn't really a complaint as much as it was a comment. Her arms crossed together when she looked at her.

' _Yeah, I really am enjoying this, a whole lot,'_ Gwen said. _'So, Harry sent Hippolyta back home and I'm sure that she wanted to pick up her daughter.'_

It was almost on cue that Hippolyta and Diana showed up. Donna glared at her sister, as if she personally blamed her for this situation.

"That's a good look on you, Donna," Diana said. Donna struggled and she would have very much liked to kick her sister.

Donna shook her head.

"And I'm sure that there was a pretty good reason why you were secured in the position that you were," Hippolyta informed her. The Amazon Princess was about ready to free herself from the situation that she was in. It seemed like no matter how much she struggled, she was pretty much stuck without a place to go. That really did frustrate her beyond all belief.

"Yes, I tried to follow Diana and Harry," Donna said.

Gwen sprayed a solution on the webbing and it dissolved. She could wait to see that it naturally dissolved.

"I knew that something was up, naturally," Donna replied. She frowned when she looked at her mother.

"Yes, your instincts were right, although you should have stayed clear from everything," Hippolyta said. There was a fairly stern tone to her voice.

"Should I have?" Donna asked. There was a challenge.

"Yes, you're almost ready, but not quite," Diana said, jumping in. "Just have a little patience and you're be fine."

Donna folded her arms and pouted. She was sick of training, she actually wanted some action and she really wanted it soon. She really hated the fact that she had to wait for everything. IT was fine that she had to wait to meet her father for all of those years, even though the meeting got cut short.

"So, you're fine, that's good," Donna said with a frown. "I just wish….well I just wish….."

Donna folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Wished that he could have stuck around for a little bit longer," Donna said. She bit down on her lip and sighed. "Is that really too much to ask for? To see him stick around for a little bit more time. To have me know him a bit longer?"

"Well, give yourself a few years and you'll get to know Harry really well," Kara said. That caused Diana to nudge Kara and shush her. Kara was about to ask why she did this.

"Kara, I'm not sure that's what she met," Diana muttered in Kara's ears.

Donna frowned when she looked at her sister, and her eyes met Diana's. "You know, I might be young, but I'm not stupid. I know what's going to happen in a few years, the same thing that you got when you were old enough."

Diana really had no statement for that. She walked over towards Gwen for a second, which allowed Hippolyta to usher her daughter away.

"Thank you for looking out for my sister," Diana whispered in Gwen's ear. "Your methods might have been a little bit extreme, but I'm glad that you were looking out for her, no matter what."

"Well sometimes you have to take an extreme method to keep these girls in line," Gwen said.

"Yes, I wasn't that bad when I was that age, was I?" Diana asked. That was more of a rhetorical question to herself than anything else. She was trying to recall a time that she was anything like her sister. She was pretty sure that she was just as spirited during these times.

She might have been and that was the point that agitated her.

* * *

 

All things considered, Harry thought that he made his point. He saw the downed forms of Circe and Isobel down on the floor. Both of them had been given a though going over because of Harry.

' _I think that you made your point,'_ Selene thought to him.

' _Yes, I made my point, many times over, but I don't know how well it's going to stick,'_ Harry thought.

' _There are a few women that we're going to have to take more closely in hand,'_ Selene reminded him. Harry nodded in agreement with her. His arms crossed together when he thought of it. _'I don't know ,you seem to attract some very spirited women.'_

' _Spirited is one interested way in putting it, women that you might need to keep on a leash is a better description,'_ Lady Loki offered. Her lips curled into a momentary smile when she thought about it.

' _You know, you are one to speak about that,'_ Sif thought. She couldn't help but rile her up a little bit. Loki didn't really respond.

Harry turned towards Isobel and leaned down towards her. Her eyes flickered and she was allowed to get up to her feet. Harry waved his hand and caused clothes to appear on her body, covering pretty much every single inch of it.

The woman shook off the cobwebs that she felt. Harry pulled her in closely and looked in her eyes.

"You can return to the Church where your mother can keep an eye on you," Harry told her. "And you will do everything she or any of the other women ask of you."

"Yes, Daddy," Isobel whispered. She knew better than to try and raise her father's ire all and all. Her arms crossed together when her gaze met his.

"Good, I'll send you ahead, she's expecting you," Harry said. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "And know that if anything happens, and you try anything…..I'll know and the next punishment that you receive will not be as nearly fun as this one."

Isobel knew that her father wasn't saying some idle words. She shuddered at the thought of it. She pouted when she really thought of what he could do. It was pleasant and she got some relief out of this.

There was a flash of light and she was gone. Harry turned his attention towards Circe. Her arms folded underneath her chest when she was up to her feet. A white toga wrapped around her body, with toeless golden sandals. Her purple hair draped over her face in a seductive quality and she smiled at him.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Circe asked.

Harry gave her an extremely sardonic expression when he looked at her. "You have two choices. Your first choice is that you go to the Church or you can go up against the Goddesses for your crimes against the Amazons."

"The Church does seem like a practical solution, all things considered," Circe stated. She folded her arms when she extended her gaze forward towards Harry.

Harry could feel a warning buzz in his ear. It was about time for him to do the time warp once again.

"I better see you on the other side at the Church," Harry said.

"I swear it on my honor that you will see me at the Church," Circe commented.

Harry could feel the time warp wrap around him. There was a flashing around him. He could have sworn that the time warp shouldn't really come up all soon.

He flashed away before he could really question this too much. The last image he saw was Circe disappear back into the Church.

* * *

 

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something entirely wrong with what happened. Harry dropped down onto the ground. The dust flew onto the ground and there was a choking cloud of dust that rose up.

If this was another time, there would be people who would be dropping down around all sides of him right about now. The only problem was that there was no one around him. Harry closed his eyes and he could hear an extremely dull buzzing in his head. It was like a badly tuned radio. The more he concentrated, the worst the buzzing got.

There was something that was extremely wrong. Harry allowed himself to take a breath and he got down. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs. The dust got thick around him and the mist around him was even thicker. His mind was going on a trip, and it was not a good trip either.

' _Jean, Kara, Kitty, Gwen, anyone?'_ Harry asked. He paused for a second and blocked out all thoughts, other than the incoming bond traffic.

The incoming bond traffic didn't come into his mind. Harry waited a few seconds, before he got to his feet. The fact that he couldn't hear the bond link traffic, that was pretty discouraging. He frowned when he realized where he was.

Harry found himself trapped in the Dark Dimension. That caused things to get worse than ever before. Just when he thought the situation was bad enough, it just grew worse.

All he had to do know was to walk forward. There was a dull hum that rocked the back of his head.

Harry sensed some rather potent energy going on around him. It was something familiar around him. There was some kind of sixth sense that he had, and he didn't like the fact that he had it, but he did have it.

He walked forward and he stopped. There was a very familiar figure that greeted him at the end of the path.

The one and only Doctor Doom was at the front of the path. He was speaking in a voice that carried. "He should be nearby, we just have to search a little bit longer. He was to be brought here so we can finish him off."

Harry had to hazard a guess who they were talking about and he frowned. He looked at the second figure and the one and only Kulan Gath appeared with him. Harry hoped to see the last of him.

"Just be sure to keep your eyes open, he slipped one by me the last time," Gath replied to Doom.

The Leader of Latveria was about ready to respond with some kind of cutting comment, but his statement was interrupted.

"Just keep on the pathway, he's close," a third mysterious figure said.

Harry didn't have to be a rocket scientist to put two and two together, although it did help sometimes. He figured this dark figure that was working with Doom and Gath was the same figure that had been stalking him throughout the time stream.

The young emerald eyed sorcerer realized that he had no powers the moment he tried to teleport out of the way.

That added an interesting challenge to things. Harry was seconds away from being face to face with two enemies and their dark army.

They approached closer and Harry braced himself for impact.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 4th, 2015.**


	29. Powerless but Not Helpless

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Powerless But Not Helpless.**

* * *

The last time we left him off, Harry Potter was sent to the Dark Dimension underneath the guise of the false time skip. He thought that the time warp was about to visit him again, but he couldn't be more wrong. He had to admit that there was some really powerful magic. Hats off to that one, Harry guessed.

Some of his more frustrating enemies who had been sucked into dimensional limbo turned up. Harry could see the army approach him. The thunderous footsteps of marching betrayed their location.

Harry didn't have any powers. There were absolutely no chance of him having a spark of magic. And he had no access to the bond.

He was on his own. The odds might have seemed bad, but Harry was never one to deny some really bad odds. His heart started to hammer against his chest roughly. Reaching behind him, the enchanter pulled out a wooden staff. It was a simple weapon at first, but it packed a punch. Harry acquired a few alien toys, having a theory that he needed them.

Doctor Doom was the first one to come across him. The Latverian Ruler's expression grew greedy when he happened across Harry. A wide smile cross his face and there was a thunderous round of laughter when he stared down at Harry.

"At last!" Doom howled. He approached Harry and was ready to take him out. There was only one problem.

Kulan Gath was the spanner in Doom's plans. The man seemed determined to take down Harry for his own purposes. That caused Doom to get extremely agitated when Gath closed in on Harry.

"Out of my way, he is mine!" Doom howled angrily. He wished nothing better to wrap his hands around Gath's throat and take down the man himself.

The minions ambled forward. Harry swung the staff around several times in his hand and energy bolts shot out of it. It wasn't magic, because he was pretty sure that he couldn't use that.

The minions seemed to be a never ending stream. Harry was game for the fight though.

As Harry was fighting the minions of this dark army, he was trying to get a good look at the layout around him. The young man was getting a good look at everything that was around him and that was an extremely good thing.

He caused the ground to rumble beneath them with a well placed energy blast. The thing was that Harry was well used to the Dark Dimension.

It had changed a bit in the time that he was used to, but Harry wasn't going to complain about the outlay of the Dark Dimension. His eyes glowed when Harry picked up the staff again.

He could feel something blocking his power. The magical power burned at his arms, but it was not able to go off.

"Out of my way, he's powerless, I will finish him off," Gath said.

No sooner did he say that, Harry hit the rocks at the right sweet spot. A shower of jagged rocks shot out and smacked Kulan Gath right in the face. Gath staggered back, agony in his eyes when the rocks connected. He howled with absolute misery.

That shot, Harry had to admit, was what you might want to call right on the money. Gath wasn't going to go down without a fight, at least not yet.

Harry pulled the next play, he used the rocks as stepping stones.

"Bah, you need to stand out of the way, and allow someone who is able to land a proper hit to do the job," Doom said. Green energy illuminated from his armor.

Harry retracted a shield from his armor and the green energy bolt bounced off of it. Doom gave an anguished hiss and Harry landed down onto the ground. His lips curled into one of the most prominent grins you could imagine.

"You have nothing!" Doom howled.

He tried to move in for the kill, but Gath scrambled over Doom. The two men tripped over each other in their attempts to take down Harry.

As amusing as it was and would always be to see these two stumble around each other in a sad attempt to take Harry down, he did know one thing and it was time to go. A canister flew out of his hand.

A choking cloud of smoke filled the air. Doom and Gath hacked madly when the smoke blinded them. Both of them tried to push through the smoke.

The moment the smoke cleared, Harry was gone.

The third party in the shadows looked furious. Powers or no, this one was still able to give them the slip. "You two squandered a prime opportunity to capture an enemy."

Neither Doom nor Gath were willing to take personal accountability to the fact that they didn't capture Harry.

* * *

Harry thought that he knew the Dark Dimension like the back of his hand considering past adventures. These adventures would be classified as misadventures by some. He leaned against the archway. It felt chilling to the touch.

Some might say that a Harry Potter without magic would be a sitting duck. The lack of magic just made him all that more dangerous. The minions had not followed him, which allowed Harry a few seconds to collect his thoughts.

Something told him that it would be less than a few seconds though. It was just that feeling that he had. He couldn't shake it, no matter how many times he could.

The same darkness that stalked him all during these Adventures Through Time loomed ever closer. Harry didn't like anything about this. He didn't like dealing with things that he didn't quite understand and this classified as things that he didn't quite understand. He shifted his gaze over from one side to the next.

There was absolutely nothing here. Harry frowned, he didn't like dealing with absolutes like this, where there was absolutely nothing here.

Harry slipped past a barrier into a cave. He was surrounded by mist and that chilled him to the bone.

' _This brings back all sorts of memories and not good ones either,'_ Harry thought. He recalled something. _'But I'm getting closer to where I need to be.'_

The young man crossed the threshold into the cave. The back it allowed him the perfect cover against enemies, but it also boxed him in towards a potential attack. Harry frowned, if that wasn't the ultimate Catch 22 situation, he didn't know what was. His eyes closed and he sat down.

Focus was what he needed.

' _The army has went in the other direction, but they will circle back around,'_ Harry thought. If he could concentrate hard enough, he could almost detect what he needed to find through magic. His eyes shifted over and he frowned.

Harry's heart beat hard against his chest the more thought he concentrated. He was getting a terrific headache.

He sensed something that was nearby. It was a note of hope to this dismal world.

Harry speculated how much time had passed. _'Well knowing the Dark Dimension any time from moments to days could have passed since I entered that portal. I don't really know and it's hard to figure it out.''_

Harry wished to access the bond link. All he was able to accomplish once again was a terrific headache. His mind was completely blown with his attempts to push through the barrier and all the way to the other side.

The young man whipped his hair back. The bond barrier was nothing but a huge wall that he kept smacking his way head long into. Harry wondered what his girls were thinking or even if they noticed he was gone.

There was a thought that went through his mind. Was it at all possible that any of them were elsewhere in the Dark Dimension?

Harry didn't really know where they might have landed. The Dark Dimension was a vast place and there were so many angles to explore that Harry didn't really know where he could begin. His frown got even more prominent when he thought about something.

' _Which makes finding a way to restore my powers a right bitch and a half,'_ Harry thought to himself. His frown deepened. _'You know, I enjoy a challenge, but this is kind of absurd when you think about.'_

Harry shook his head. He enjoyed these challenges, even though there was a fair amount of absurdity with tackling and dealing with these challenges.

The young man rose to his feet. It was not time to hide in a cave and be bothered with problems like that. It was time to deliver some swift and decisive action.

Harry sensed the darkness all around him. It was close enough.

' _I think I know what's going on now,'_ Harry thought. He frowned. _'And I really wish that I didn't.'_

Exactly how he managed to hitch a ride on the time stream and come to haunt Harry was a question that he wanted to answer and would answer in due time.

' _But there's something else here,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'He might be here in the Dark Dimension, but there's something else. I can't explain it.'_

Harry clapped his hand on the top of his head. If he thought that he could concentrate hard enough, he would. All it succeeded in doing was giving him a terrific headache to end all terrific headaches.

' _Wonderful,'_ Harry thought to himself. One might think that he spoke with some amount of sarcasm.

The truth was that he was closer enough to uncovering something. Harry stepped back into the light now that he was regrouped.

He did know the Dark Dimension well and had an idea of the proper direction he could go in to solve his power problem.

* * *

Isobel looked into the eyes of several of the members of the Alpha Council. Circe was a bit less bothered by the fact that they were under fire.

"I swear that he was going to come out behind me," Isobel said. She folded her arms across her chest. "Or rather, when he dealt with her."

"You can't think to pin the blame for this incident on me, could you?" Circe asked. There was a nasty gaze in her eyes when she looked at the younger woman.

Selene cleared her throat. "Circe may be innocent of all wrongdoings, she is innocent of all wrongdoings. The debt that she holds to Har-Zod will prevent her from acting to this matter."

Kara was all too used to this, so was Kitty and Gwen. Jean looked a bit agitated, even though she was able to calm down, at least enough. There was reassurance that Harry was fine.

With her hands placed gently on Diana's shoulders, Kara turned her attention to Selene. "What can you find out about him, Selene?"

Selene pondered the scenario in the back of her mind. Did things look grim? You better believe that it looked grim, grimmer than grim. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club's frown deepened.

"I really can't completely say," Selene said. She made her way deeper into a chamber of the church. Morgan followed her from behind and Loki brought up the rear. "But I think that I can find out."

The group passed the threshold with each other. Jean was about ready to take a step, but Selene shook her head.

"I know you wish to help, but this ritual can be extremely dangerous when those who are not performing it are close by," Selene said.

Kat arrived with the rest of the group. She thought that she felt the familiar pull of a new time loop starting, but there was nothing. Harry was gone. The last person who saw him was Circe.

"I was the last person who saw him, perhaps I can be of assistance to your ritual," Circe commented.

Selene considered the woman for a few seconds and nodded, inviting her inside.

Circe closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on where Harry was coming from. She could see that he was about ready to follow her.

There was a flash that shook Circe to her bones. The woman couldn't really focus on it too much when it rattled the back of her mind. Circe's heart started to race quicker when she thought about it.

The woman's lips curled into a devious frown when the energy manifested around her. Selene, Morgan, and Loki all felt it. Isobel could feel it as well as she hovered dangerously close to the chamber. Kara could feel it as well, and judging by the look on Diana's face, she could feel it all too well as well.

"So, are you felt that, didn't you?" Loki asked. There were some nods of agreement that they all felt that. The energy waves could be powerful.

"It wasn't completely magic, at least not one hundred percent magic," Selene replied. "It was able to mimic a time jump, but it was not quite a time jump. It was some ancient and powerful magic."

"The question is where did it send him?" Gwen asked. She knew that she wasn't going to like the answer to this question, but it had to be asked never the less.

Selene's lips curled into one of those grimaces that showed that she was not happy with how things were going.

"He has been transported to the Dark Dimension," Selene informed them. She waited for a few seconds to get the required response.

Diana was the one to pipe up. "Dark Dimension? That doesn't sound good at all."

Kara shook her head. "It really isn't as bad as you would think, given that it's Har-Zod, but…..there's a problem that you're not telling us about, is there?"

"He doesn't have his powers," Morgan added. There was a tone of grimness in her voice. Perhaps it was because as a dark witch, she couldn't imagine not being able to utilize her powers for any reason.

"That shouldn't be too bad of a problem," Kitty chimed in. "I mean, Harry never uses his magic unless he really has to. And you know when he breaks out that particular thing, we're dealing with the biggest bad that is the biggest and bad."

"And by his powers, we mean all of his powers, magic, mutant, alien," Circe said. The girls didn't seem too concerned. "Has this been something that Harry had been through before?"

"Oh yeah, it's just another Tuesday," Kitty said. Kara nudged her.

"I thought that Tuesday was alien invasions," Kara replied. She frowned deeply and thought about it. "It's just another Friday for us really, and all of us have temporary lost our powers at one time or another. Harry might hold the record for losing them though."

Jean hovered backwards. She could almost feel Harry, because his connection to the Phoenix Force and thus to her. There was the looming darkness that taunted her, but she couldn't really get a fix on it.

There was also light and where there was light, there was hope.

* * *

Harry inched closer towards the source of the power that was lingering in front of him and practically taunting him when he approached forward.

He sensed something extremely familiar. Harry had to keep walking, carefully. He always lived on the edge.

Harry figured that the answers laid with the mysterious third party. He went into another cave. All he had to do was allow his instincts to lead him on. That was one thing that rarely failed the wizard, his instincts. It really led him wrong and rarely lead him to any sort of problems. His heart raced the further that he walked forward.

There was a rush of wind that resounded the further Harry walked forward. Goosebumps rose on the top of his skin when Harry kept inching his way closer into the cave. Harry felt suspicion the further that he went into the cage.

His suspicions didn't really get any further the further that he went into the cave. The glowing message on the edge of the cave indicated that someone wanted to meet him.

' _That's not convenient at all,'_ Harry thought to himself. He frowned when he walked further into the throne room of the cave. Harry barely kept himself standing on both of his feet when he walked deeper into the cave. _'Yep, that's not convenient, not at all.'_

Harry knocked on the wall of the cave. He was suspicious as anyone would be under circumstances like this and rightfully so.

The wizard wanted answers. There was questions of how his powers had been taken away from him. There was no question to the who had taken his powers away, but the how left Harry with way more questions that he felt like answering.

The archway opened. The glow caused Harry to take a tentative step forward. Harry might be bold and determined, but a fool he was not. Each step brought him further into the cave. His heart started racing the further he stepped inside.

Harry passed the archway in the cave. It really did start to glow the further Harry entered that cave.

The cave gave way to an imperial palace. There was ancient looking architecture around it. Harry walked into the palace. Things looked really familiar, to the point where Harry was getting one of the strongest cases of Deja-Vu that he ever experienced in his life. Another step forward and Harry would be inside the palace. His eyes arched up and forward the further that he entered the palace.

"Welcome."

Harry spotted a dark haired woman dressed in an elegant outfit. Power illuminated from her. Harry knew that she was beautiful, but she was also extremely dangerous. That combination could be brutal in the best of women.

"Umar," Harry commented. His tone was rather calm and crisp when he approached the woman. She smiled, practically gliding towards him.

"I see that introductions are not in order, Har-Zod," Umar said. There was a calculating smile on her face. "I can see that you are aware of the dark presence that has inhabited the Dark Dimension. And it does go without saying that anything that is considered dark by the standards of this realm could be a rather fearsome threat indeed."

"Yes, I can see that," Harry replied. He was regarding this particular woman with all of the calmness that he could. Harry knew that Umar sometimes played her own game that was far and above the games of the other people around him. "And does that include…"

"I'll answer your question, that does include my brother," Umar answered him. Her tone was extremely calm and clipped when she spoke. "Normally that would be a good thing. Normally it would be a thing that many inside this Dark Dimension would be waiting for. But it's not so good."

Harry summed it up better than anyone else could, at least he thought so. "Better the devil you do know then the devil that you don't know. Right?"

"Exactly," Umar responded when her gaze met Harry's. "And the devil that has replaced my dear dreaded brother is one that I don't think anyone wishes to ever deal with in their lives, not if they can help it."

Harry didn't speak of the name and neither did she. They both knew who they were speaking of though.

* * *

Hope's arrival to the Dark Dimension was not smooth at all. She didn't really want to get that close to the action. The embodiment of rebirth knew that should her cover be blown, it was going to be extremely bad for her. The Darkness tried to snuff her out once before. She had friends that helped her and allowed her to be with them, to team up with them, to train with them.

There was always Hope as long as she was here. The young female's frown grew deeper during the time that she arrived at her vantage point.

Har-Zod was here and then he was gone. He disappeared into a flashing light and now she had to follow the trail.

' _No,'_ she thought.

They came up on all sides of her. The Dark Army surrounded her. Direct combat was not something that she wanted, at least not all this soon.

The one and only Kulan Gath approached her. Hope's face contorted into a frown when she stared back at him with contempt.

"Well, what do you we have here?" Gath asked. He had to admit that he was oddly fixated in redheads. "She looks like the other one that I encountered sometime ago, but she isn't her. She does have energies of the Phoenix and also of the Traveler as well."

"Yes, she is quite familiar," Doom agreed. He was about ready to move in for the kill so Gath didn't mess this off.

"Wait," the third party said. The darkness rose from him and Hope could feel terror grip through her body. "Capture her, she will be a good use as bait for Har-Zod."

The dark army closed in around Hope. The girl braced herself for a battle. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

If they thought that she was going to be bait, then Hope was going to make them regret that. One of the demons got scorched when they got close to her.

Hope could only think that it was about one down and countless more to go. The good thing was that Doom and Gath's egos would work in her favor and she could manipulate them against each other.

She had located the tower which was blocking Har-Zod's powers. The only problem was she had to get past all of them to deactivate it.

That was the idea she suspected. Hope kept fighting against them.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 4/6/2015.**


	30. Dark Army

**Chapter Thirty: The Dark Army.**

* * *

Hope wondered if her ability to get herself into these messy situations was genetic. There was no reason to say whether they were or they weren't. Regardless, she was in the middle of quite the sticky little situation, that caused her some frustration when they closed in on her. The raving demon creatures approached on her.

If they thought that she was going to go down without a fight, they were sorely mistaken. She raised her hand up into the air and slammed her hand down onto them. The face of one of them burned.

These were the type of creatures that had no soul, on purpose, other than doing the bidding of their master. They were born from the darkest of hells to serve that purpose. Hope closed her eyes and she channeled the energy that drove her. It was getting fairly difficult to hold onto this energy, but she thought that she was holding her own well. Hope's heart raced even faster the more that she was attacked by these evil and soulless creatures. They were about ready to trample onto her, one way or another.

She frowned, if they were going to make her life difficult, then she was going to bring the fight just life that. Hope raised her arms into the air and sent a blast of heat towards the creatures. She fried them on the backswing, bringing them down to the ground. There was a hideous shriek from the creatures and Hope, she Hope for the best.

"Take her down, now!" Doom yelled at them. The minions were rolled over by an attack. "Bah, if you have to do something right, you may as well do it yourself."

Doom went for Hope and tried to take her down with a swift and violent attack. There was a loud pop and the creatures went flying head over heels onto the ground where they landed with a thud.

"That was your effort, that's pathetic," Gath whispered. He sent a cutting spell through the air.

Hope threw up a shield with all of her might. She didn't know how much she had left. Already, she felt weakened. There was some force that would distract her.

"I don't see your attacks proving to be much better," Doom jeered at Gath.

Hope flipped up into the air and brought the heat down onto the dark army. Doom and Gath and the third party were able to block themselves from getting fried way too much, the others were not so fortunate.

Doom looked up, he was not too happy about some child making a mockery out of him. This was an issue that would have to be fixed in due time. He looked forward at the child in question. Insolence would not be tolerated in the realm of Doom. His hands raised into the air and he was about ready to blast her.

Hope could not see that one coming because she was busy dealing with the minions. Something pulled her out of the way before she could connect.

She sent an attack over her shoulder and rocked Doom backwards. A grenade bombarded them with blinding light.

"We've got to go," the voice said.

Hope shook her head, struggling to see who was there. It was really hard for her to focus on this situation. Her heart kept beating more quickly yet when an arm wrapped around her.

She was about ready to protest the sudden pick up. There was a huge pop and Hope dropped down onto the ground, right next to her savior.

Hope was about ready to turn around and she turned around right smack dab in the face of Har-Zod.

A woman walked into the picture, calmly and coolly. "So, you found her, didn't you?"

Hope's eyes struggled to adjust to the light and she saw a woman walk into the picture. Umar of the Dark Dimension was here.

"Yes, I did," Harry replied. He turned his neck and faced Hope. The girl looked at him, her mouth half open in abject shock and surprise. "You've been following me around for a long time, haven't you?"

The young girl looked like someone who had gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar. She couldn't say anything other than nod up and down in response.

"Yes, ever since Egypt," Hope said. She looked him in the eyes. "I guess you already know that though, don't you?"

Harry only responded with a nod and Hope frowned. He did have that nasty ability of figuring out things that he shouldn't. The girl was frustrated by this point, but she was also rather excited as well. It was quite the strange paradox if she had to say so herself.

"I think you better explain," Harry told her. Hope blinked suddenly when Harry looked at her. "There are pieces that you need to fill in for me."

She decided that was more than fair.

* * *

Kara thought at first that she didn't really have any problems with what happened regarding Harry. Now the young Kryptonian started to pace around back and forth like a caged animal. The more she paced around.

"You know, you're going to wear a hole out of on the floor and stuff," Kitty said.

That might have been the wrong thing for her to say. Kara's eyes snapped towards Kitty's. Kitty didn't back off any, but the fact that Kara's gaze was on hers caused to be a bit unnerved and slightly intimidated.

"Well, you are," Kitty replied in a huffy tone.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Kara asked her.

"You're not as much as concerned as much as Jean and yeah, I am," Kitty replied. She frowned and glared at Kara.

Gwen stepped in calmly. Tempers were about ready to fly. She exchanged one of those looks with Diana. The type of looks indicating that both girls were terrified about what might happen if tempers flew a bit more off of the handle.

"Okay, just calm down for a moment," Gwen said. She was patient, but at the same time her patience had some rather strict limits. She was not going to stand back and take shit if shit flies in her face.

Gwen shook her head, that sounded a bit less wrong in her head, then it did in practice.

Kara looked at Gwen for a moment. Kat was standing behind her, about ready to pull her descendant back. The woman's hand clutched Kara and Kara turned towards her. Kat didn't back down.

It turned out that she didn't need to. Kara took a deep breath and counted to ten. She might have needed to count a little bit higher.

"So, are we good now?" Kat asked her.

"Yes, we're fine, I shouldn't be freaking out, but when Harry gets away from the bond, I tend to get a little tense," Kara answered. She frowned and shook her head, allowing a sigh to escape her body. "And I guess I'm not the only one that gets upset."

They could see Jean sitting in midair now, her eyes closed. Things randomly levitated around her with a telekinetic pulse. It was obvious that she was a few inches away from losing all sense of herself.

"So, does she do that, that often?" Kat asked.

"No, not too often, just when Harry is disconnected from the bond," Kara informed her. She shrugged. "I guess we have our own ways of coping with things."

"Thankfully he didn't die this time," Gwen replied. That caused Kara to give her one of those, "don't joke about things like that" type of looks.

"Wait, he does have a habit of dying?" Kat asked. She was surprised about how blasé about that.

"Please, don't talk about things like that," Diana said. She cringed at how casual they were about it.

And then she realized the fact that they were so casual about it was because it happened constantly. It happened over and over and the fact of it was not lost on Diana.

Isobel poked her head out to check on the situation. The fact that things were tense were not lost on her.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that he's not dead," Isobel said. She was just as worried. Diana looked at her.

"Yes, but he's….."

"He's perfectly fine, and I'd feel more sorry for the people who trapped him more than anything," Isobel said. She was just like her mother in ways like this.

The girls all looked at each other. To say that they had to conceded that she had a point would be pushing things, but the fact was that she did have a point. They really hated to admit that much.

"Well, Harry has fought dangerous threats before," Kara replied. "I just really hope it wasn't the Phantom Zone again."

Gwen rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, please, that's more played out. How many different versions of Zod did you fight?"

"Let's see, there was Major Zod, General Zod, the fusion between the two of them, alternate dimension female Zod," Kara rattled off on her fingers. "I might be missing a couple, though."

Kat was about ready to ask what the hell a Phantom Zone, but she never really got a chance to ask that particular question.

Selene poked her head out of the main chambers of the Church. Morgan, Loki, and Circe were inside. "Harry managed to send a message to us, he's in the Dark Dimension."

That caused Jean to snap out of her trance. "Of all of the places he could have been, the fucking Dark Dimension?"

"It could be worse, he could be in the Phantom Zone," Kara said. That was one point that she wouldn't let go. At least Harry wasn't in the Phantom Zone, at least Harry wasn't in the Phantom Zone. That was a pretty good thing, wasn't it?

"So, all we have to do is teleport in and get him, right?" Isobel asked.

"No, it's not safe for us to go in there and get him at this point," Selene said. "It's not safe for anyone to teleport in or out."

"Well, that's just another Friday indeed," Gwen replied. There were a few daggers glared at her by certain girls on the party. She shook her head. She wasn't going to back off from her stance and she kept smiling.

* * *

Hope never expected to meet her father in the prime of his life. Although it was hard to determine what his prime was, because he was ageless and eternal. In her time, he spent time traveling the universe, collecting even more women, from the outer reaches of space.

Or in other words, it was business as usual for him. That was a fact that had to make Hope smile.

"So, I know that you've been following me for some time, so there is really no reason for you to hide that," Harry said.

Hope nodded, there was no reason for her to hide that. It was a desperate situation where she popped up and showed herself in the first place. Hope hated to admit it, but Harry wasn't fooled for a moment and Jean wasn't likely fooled for a second either. It just took them an extremely long time for them to put together the necessary pieces.

"So, you knew that I was here, ever since Egypt, didn't you?" Hope asked.

Harry smiled when he looked at Hope. "I speculated about it, granted, but you did confirm certain things that I speculated."

Her lips popped into a soft and warm smile and she grinned at him, despite herself. "Right."

She sighed and she figured that she had an explanation owed to him. She owed him a lot of that at least. The girl placed her hands on the back of her head and allowed a sigh to pass through her lips and throughout her body.

"It was the Legion of Super Heroes that sent you here," Harry offered her. He opened the office door for her to step through.

"I should have figured out that you knew about that," Hope said.

"You wouldn't be the first member of the Legion to time travel," Harry answered. He smiled. "Someone had to spread all of these amazing tails about my exploits."

Hope had to admit that he did have a point. The Legion had about as much to do with the Cult of the Star Child as everyone else. Chloe was the one that was most responsible for the Legion and their shameless promotion of one Harry Potter. There were others, but she was the main one.

"There was a reason why you are here, other than just following me around and see me in my prime," Harry said.

"Well one would disagree that you were ever not in your prime," Hope said.

"I would have to disagree with that as well, I think someone this powerful is always in their prime," Umar added. She decided to check one point with Harry. "Do you think that your message got through?"

"I'm pretty sure that it did," Harry said. He cupped his hand to his chin and smiled. "It's going to alleviate some tension or cause so much more. There's really a fifty-fifty shot between everything and anything."

Harry didn't really want to say much of anything, not to jinx himself. There were many things that would tempt the laws of Murphy.

"So, what was the reason that you were here?" Harry asked. Hope was caught off guard. "Was it because of Darkseid?"

Hope was surprised that Har-Zod was so blunt in saying that name. On the second fact, he wasn't too surprised.

"Yes, there was a bit of a problem, but it started after you left," Hope said. "About what year did you leave?"

Harry was prompt to answer. "The year 2006, why?"

Hope whistled in response when Harry spoke. "That would explain so very much. That was the year that you disappeared, 2006."

Harry blinked at the top of that. His frown deepened the more that he thought about that. There was one statement that came out of his mouth to that. He leaned towards Hope and made a swift remark.

"You know that's not going to happen," Harry informed her.

Harry was so convicted in his statement that Hope believed in it. And if she believed in it, the belief was going to be extremely strong.

"Selene got the message and she's awaiting your orders," Umar informed him. "And yes, I reminded her that it's unsafe for her to teleport in and out, at least until the tower had been destroyed."

Harry nodded in agreement. The tower was the next stop. That was the thing that was blocking Harry from utilizing his powers. While it was not needed for him to use his powers, Harry would feel more at ease if he could use his powers.

They would reach the tower shortly and disable it.

The problem was everything between them and the tower. While Hope put a pretty good dent in the dark army, dark minions were a dime a dozen. There would be more where they came from, that was one thing that was for certain.

"It's time," Harry said. He turned to Hope. "Are you ready?"

The avatar of rebirth smiled. Hope had never been more ready for anything in her entire life.

* * *

Doctor Doom was more than incensed with what happened. He was completely going to blame Gath on this one. If he did not get into Doom's way, he would have snagged the girl.

Gath folded his arms when he eyed Doom in agitation. The two of them were inches away from taking each other out. They were going to rip each other to shreds. There was only one thing that would stop them from doing so and that was the dark and looming force that stalked them.

"This is enough," the dark force whispered. His tone was absolutely harsh when he approached them.

Doom's gaze snapped around and he glared at the man. He didn't really wish to get vaporized.

"I think that it would be a lot better if I was able to handle this situation on my own, and not have to worry about the likes of Von Doom," Gath said.

"We do agree in some ways, but I think that you are the problem," Doom said. The two of them would be seconds away from attacking each other.

The dark army put themselves between Gath and Doom. The two of them were seconds away from wiping each other out just like that. Time pretty much stood still when both sides were across from each other.

"I told you, that was sufficient," the dark figure commented. "The Avatar of Rebirth should have been captured. I have fortified my army and I grow stronger by each day. Soon, the one that put me down will be crushed."

Doom and Gath didn't need say a word. They knew who the Dark Figure was referring that and that was the Traveler.

"But, the tower is the one area that is the weakest and there are several points that he could get inside," the dark figure informed them. His eyes glowed with pure malice through the mists. "I trust that neither of you will fail me ever again."

There was anger boiling through the eyes of the two men.

"No, I won't fail," Doom replied. There was a tone in his voice that was one of great warning for Gath not to say a single word.

Gath didn't answer as well.

"Do remember that I retrieved you from a place that you do not want to return to," the dark one told them. "Unfortunately for you, I will not return you those places again. I will send you to a play that is sufficiently much worse."

Doom looked towards him. He was not pleased at being someone's pawn, someone's puppet, and most importantly someone's minion.

"Keep the tower secure, or you will experience my full displeasure," he said. His eyes glowed.

Doom was none too pleased about being blackmailed by this party.

As for Gath, he was willing to play along, at least for now. As long as it meant that he would gain revenge on Har-Zod, Selene, and Red Sonja. All of them were thorns in his side and he was going to exterminate them like the cockroaches that they were.

If he had to work side by side with a fool like Doom, then it would be just as well. The moment that this partnership was over, he would make pay Doom pay for his isolation.

"What do you get out of this arrangement?" Gath asked. He was really curious regarding this situation and what this man would get from this arrangement.

"Just go and secure the tower," the dark one said.

Darkseid watched his two newest disciples go off. He was at his weakest right about now. He wasn't too pleased regarding that fact. There was a need for a vessel that would obtain his full power. He made many deals to get them.

He spent some time observing Har-Zod when he was less experience and when the time was right, he would strike and make him suffer.

There was also the Child of Rebirth that presented an unfortunate problem for an individual that would seek the anti-life. Darkseid's goals had not changed throughout time. The world would be bent through his will.

* * *

It was nightfall in the Dark Dimension, or at least it was close enough to count. One could never tell at this point.

"The tower, it's near, I can feel it," Umar replied. She raised her finger and pointed in the direction.

Hope could shiver when they reached the tower. There was something unsettling about this area around the tower. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was really extremely unsettling. And not just Darkseid unsettling either, but unsettling by those standards.

"I don't like the looks of this," Hope commented. There was something that caused havoc with her powers.

Harry stepped in front of them. Despite the fact that he was the only one that didn't have any powers, he was willing to take the challenge.

"Wraiths," Hope whispered. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and goose bumps rose from her arms.

There was a day long enough time ago that Harry was able to say that the Dementors were the most fearsome creatures he ever fought. And they were most certainly up there, but there were other creatures that would make the Dementors look like loveable and cuddly teddy bears.

"And Darkseid is near, he's close enough by to be a concern," Hope added. She was able to track him through her ring, although it was not really precise.

"We have to move quickly, and destroy the tower, before the Wraiths close in," Harry said. The path they took left them a minimal amount of resistance.

The only problem was that the party ran head on into one Doctor Doom.

"That fool Gath thinks that he is the one that can stop you!" Doom yelled. He stood in front of them. "Well, I will show him that I am the more powerful of all sorcerers."

Hope, Umar, and Harry looked at each other. Harry gave a sigh and muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "And here comes the eternal monologue of death and doom."

Doom started pretty much started rolling forward with his monologue.

"You thought that I was done in Camelot. I knew that fool Merlin would have failed, if he had Doom by his side, then he would have succeeded. But he chose to ignore my direction and thus he failed again. If he had listened to the warnings, then he wouldn't have foolishly folded. But his ego allowed him to cast me to the side. If it wasn't for Merlin, then Doom would have ruled over all."

The moment that Doom was giving his monologue, Harry was able to slip inside.

"And now, Doom has to suffer a fool like this Gath, one who got humiliated and cast into a demented dimension," he continued, unaware that Harry was about ready to slip inside the tower. "And now I'm going to show him that he was the problem and I wasn't the problem."

"Yes, you're not the problem," Umar replied. She sounded rather dry. She hoped that her brother and Doom never met up. They could rival each other for the scenery chewing monologues that would be headache inducing.

It took Doom about ten seconds to realize that Harry slipped in through the gateway and left him standing there.

The Wraiths prepared to attack, but Hope and Umar were prepared to fight them.

"We just need to keep them off of his back for a few minutes," Hope informed her.

Umar nodded in agreement, she was well aware of how this would turn out. This was going to be an intense battle.

Hope took out a group on the left. Wraiths were not her favorite thing in the world to fight, but they didn't necessarily have to beat them, more or less stall them while Harry was there.

"No, you don't!" Umar yelled. She performed an enchantment to block Doom.

"You dare make a mockery out of Doom!" he howled. Rage filled his very being when he spun around.

"Oh, I don't dare do that, I think that you do a pretty admirable job of doing that yourself," Umar replied. There was a swift smile on her face.

Whether or not Harry made progress into the tower, that was something that was up in the air. Right now, Umar and Hope had their own problems. The Wraiths and Doom, along with any other dark creature they had to deal with were going to be problematic.

Hope sensed Darkseid nearby. Things were about to get interesting and not in a good way.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 9th, 2015.**


	31. Light and Darkness Part One

**Chapter Thirty-One: Light and Darkness Part One.**

* * *

 

While Umar and Hope were disabling Doom and the wraith minions, Harry made his way into the tower. One could argue that Harry's lack of magical powers was a handicap, but in reality, they might have been something that would assist him when he moved further into the tower. He might not have tripped up the magical traps that he would have, had he had his magical abilities.

' _Piece of cake,'_ Harry thought to himself. He waved his hands and disabled the traps. Sparks tended to fly everywhere when he made his way further into the tower. He didn't want to be too arrogant with what was happening, but he was confident that he could reach the edge of the tower in no time flat.

Harry made his way to a doorway. He pulled out a magical dagger and flung it with pinpoint precision. The next thing one knew, Harry was able to disable a focus crystal with expert precision. There was a solid bang and the crystal sent sparks flying from it.

He smiled one of his smiles. Harry could sense a buzzing in the back of his head and he had lost track with Umar and Hope. The only thing that he was going to say was that both of them were capable enough that Harry had little worries at all.

The steps weren't really steps as it turned out. It was a puzzle that Harry had to navigate to get where he wanted. He needed to get from Point A to Point B and he needed to hit the write steps.

Harry flicked a pebble onto one of the steps. A black hole opened up and swallowed the pebble.

' _Okay, got to avoid certain steps,'_ Harry thought. He pulled out a piece of cloth and covered his eyes. _'Just got to let my instincts take hold and whatever happens, happens. There really isn't that much that I can do beyond that.'_

Harry shook his head and launched himself a bit of the way up the steps. He avoided striking one of the steps. His heart sped up the closer that he got up the steps. So far, he didn't really hit anything. Was that a good sign? Harry couldn't tell for sure.

He made it to the exit, without triggering anything.

Harry scaled up the wall and made sure to avoid the floor. There were traps of some sort.

The crystal glowed at the end of the hallway. Harry was almost there. All he had to do was take a few more steps.

And naturally, Harry ran into a bit of a problem before he got there. He removed the blindfold and really wish that he kept it on. He came face to face with Kulan Gath.

"So, it's you," Harry commented.

Gath looked at Harry with about as much contempt as you would expect someone like him to have. His tone was much like a sneer when he stared Harry down. "I do not know how you got this far, but one thing is for certain…"

Harry avoided a bolt of magic from Gath. It could have taken his head off. Harry half expected this powerful magic to take his head off in fact. It was just the type of magic that would. His heart started to race when another bolt of magic flew over the top of his head. It struck the wall hard.

"I know you're going to say it, that I'm not going to leaving here alive," Harry said. He pulled out two magical grenades. They launched into the air, burning the creatures when they fell down to the ground. "But, could you be just a bit more trite and a bit more clichéd? I expected something better from a sorcerer of your caliber. But Doom is better than you."

Gath's eyes widened and spitting rage flowed through him. Harry smiled, it was really easy to cause the rage.

His spell was intended to take out Harry. Harry avoided the attack at the last minute.

The tower blew up and so did the blocking spell on Harry's powers.

"Guess what, I could have beaten you without these anyway," Harry said. He lifted his hand and a bolt of magical energy hurled Gath head over heels down to the ground. The sorcerer fell hard onto the ground with a solid crack. The back of his head smacked down and the wind was knocked completely out of him.

Gath struggled to get up to his feet from where he was and Harry lifted his hands high into the air.

The sorcerer's minions swarmed Harry. A web of magic engulfed them and flung them down the steps, where they were engulfed into the black hole.

"Hmm, it appears that particular part of the tower is still intact," Harry muttered to himself.

He realized seconds later, Gath was gone. He had vanished, likely with his pride severely damaged. His life was intact, but his pride was very much damaged. Harry didn't know whether or not he would consider that an even trade off or not. There was most certainly a 50-50 shot that it might have been.

* * *

 

Umar looked down at these wraiths. They were creatures that terrified most, but as someone who had ruled over the Dark Dimension, she gave them the horrific beating that she thought that they deserved. Her smile grew wider when she looked down at them with the contempt that she thought that they deserved.

"So, no problems on your end," Harry commented. He made his way from the tower, it having fallen at his hands.

"I can see that your powers have been restored," Umar said, without looking at him. "And as for Gath?"

Harry smiled. "You had a feeling that he was in the tower, didn't you?"

Umar didn't say anything, but her smile did say plenty. "Didn't you?"

Harry smiled he could go around in circles for years and years because of this. The fact of the matter was that Umar pretty much called his bluff. His gaze looked upon her and he nodded. "Yes, I did."

"I figured as much," Umar agreed. "And Doom has escaped, but he will not go too far. I believe that you already know that, though."

"I have a feeling about it, yes," Harry replied without missing a beat. His eyes met hers and both of them seemed to be debating something with each other. "Do you think that both of them have been recalled by…"

"Yes, I do," Umar answered.

They looked around and there was most certainly an odd feeling in the air. It was one that was mostly difficult to place. Coolness reigned around them, and it was only getting cooler the more that they looked around.

"He won't get that far," Umar continued.

They half expected that there would be more wraiths that would be popping in through the portal at any moment or something worse.

"He is far weaker than we thought, otherwise he might have engaged you in battle," Umar stated. "His name and his reputation offers him a certain amount of levity though."

Harry nodded, if that was one thing that was true, it was that monster had a reputation that did in fact offer him a certain amount of levity.

"Where's Hope?" Harry asked her.

Umar had not noticed the child and did not care about the child. However, considering that she wanted to remain in Harry's good books, it was prudent that she acted like she did. The woman's gaze flickered over Harry's eyes and she gave him a smile. "I'm certain that she has not strayed too far, my lord."

"I'm right here," Hope said. She appeared at their shoulders.

Umar thought that was fortunate enough, because there was no need to worry for her if she was right here.

"No need to worry about me, I'm here," Hope commented to him.

"Yes," Harry agreed when he looked at her. "I can see that."

There was some tension between both father and daughter at the moment. Harry decided to break that tension by asking a question. "Exactly where did you go?"

"I thought that I could locate Darkseid," Hope said. Her voice sounded a bit tense when she spoke of this statement. Harry simply arched an eyebrow halfway up. "But he vanished into the mist with everything else."

"Doom has as well," Harry said. He closed his eyes, allowing magical energy to flow all about him. There was a sensation within him that caused his skin to heat up when Harry continued to look around. "And he's most certainly went a different path than Gath."

Umar opened her mouth halfway and closed it when she figured out what was going on. The sheer brilliance of it was really amazing, she wasn't going to lie.

"Gath has…..well he has gone one way and Doom has gone another way," Umar replied. "One of them went on his own and the other was forcefully teleported off."

"And it shouldn't be hard to figure out which is which," Hope answered. She gave one of those strained smiles when she focused on what was going on. The buzzing in the back of her head increased when she considered what she needed to do next. "It shouldn't be too hard at all, should it?"

"No, it shouldn't," Harry agreed. His frown increased though the more that he thought about it. "We find Doom, and if we play our cards right, he will lead us directly to Darkseid."

There was something in the back of Harry's mind that indicated that things might not go that smoothly, but he was optimistic, he had to be.

* * *

 

Someone who was not optimistic was Kulan Gath. He had seen far better days and many of those days could be extremely awful. He was thrown right at the feet of his master and forced to grovel for his life.

Gath didn't know why his life turned to this. He was a proud sorcerer and not one to grovel. This was absolutely disgusting beyond belief. He refused to demean himself as such. His eyes were fierce and determined.

Underneath the gaze of this darkness, he quelled. The silence was even more unnerving more than anything. His knuckles grew extremely white. His heart started to race when he peered up towards him.

"So," Darkseid whispered. "You failed me and you allowed him to gain his powers back. You had one simple task."

"There were circumstances…."

There was a thunderous yell from Darkseid and once again, the man in question whimpered in terror. The demonic force swept over him and the man's heart began to race a little bit. Terror began to flicker through his eyes.

"Circumstances," Darkseid whispered. Gath came to the unfortunate realization that circumstances might have been the wrong word to utilize in this situation. No matter what he said, he had to choose these words carefully.

"I could have defeated him, if you had not pulled me out," Gath said.

He realized only seconds after these words passed through his lips that this was the absolute wrong thing to say. Darkseid didn't say a word, there was no need for him to do so. His silence damned the worst of all men.

"You could have defeated him, had I not pulled you out?" Darkseid asked.

The words were thrown back at Gath in such a way that they seemed utterly foolish. The sorcerer was allowed to get up to his feet. That was one thing that should be made plain and clear, he was allowed to get to his feet. There was no question that he was allowed.

"I could have defeated him, I need one more chance," Gath said. "I can still win this battle."

Darkseid's tone became increasingly harsh. "The thing is, you cannot, and you have outlived your usefulness."

"What can you do to me, you're mere smoke and…" Gath said. He was stopped in mid stream and the pain that racked through his body was more intense than anything that he ever felt.

"I can do far more to you then you ever realize," Darkseid commented. There was a pair of footprints on the ground where Gath once laid. "You failed me, and I do not entertain repeat failures."

There was one thing left to do and that was to find Doom. While he was not directly responsible for this mess as Gath was, there was still a sense that he was responsible.

"Find Doom, and if the Traveler gets in your way, eliminate him," Darkseid told the dark army. "You will not fail me again."

The minions shook their heads. They knew that the price of failure could be extremely high and it could be up to and including their lives.

All Darkseid had to do now is wait and watch for the end. Time didn't stop for no man and it most certainly would not stop for this man.

* * *

 

Selene practiced the art of patience better than many people. That was just what she had to do to succeed. If she didn't be patient, then she would lose her mind and perhaps much more than that. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club frowned when she made her preparations and thought what she needed to do.

He was extremely close. Rosalina and Madelyn looked at her as well, and there were several other figures. They waited for another message, a hint, a thought, anything that could show them that everything was going to be okay.

They didn't get anything just yet, but there was no cause for panic.

"Patience, good things come to those who wait," Selene said.

Madelyn could not help to chime in with the obvious. "For when you have lived as long as you have, you have practiced patience better than anyone else."

Selene didn't say anything. Her words would ring hollow when compared to any actions. All she had to do was wait for it to happen, whatever it was. The Black Queen closed her eyes and reared her head back. Deep thoughts were something that penetrated the outer reaches of her subconscious and waited for her to head on forward.

Jean hovered outside of the inner chambers.

"Do come in and join us Jean, I believe that you can give us some insight on what is occurring," Maddie replied.

Jean recovered quickly and looked extremely agreeable when she entered inside. Her heart was racing a bit more quickly then she would have liked to.

"Do you get the sense that something feels off?" Maddie asked her descendent.

Jean smiled. That was a loaded question and one that she was prepared to answer without hesitation. "Something does feel off."

She would have elaborated on that point a bit more. There was just one problem. A huge explosion rattled the back of her mind and caused Jean's head to ricochet forward. Her mind was dizzied by what happened and she thought that she was going to throw up.

"Harry," Jean whispered. She could feel Maddie and Rose grab her on either hand, to prevent her from doing something irrational.

"Stay calm," both of them warned her.

"I am calm," Jean whispered. Her tone grew increasingly anxious and she spoke coolly. "I am in control."

There was something unsettling of her tone of voice that indicated that she might not be in as control as she would have liked to declare. Regardless of that fact, she calmed down a little bit, breathing in and out as heavily as possible. Her chest inhaled and exhaled.

"I'm fine, but I felt something," Jean said to them. Kara, Kat, Kitty, and Gwen were outside. It was obvious that the girls had all felt some degree of what Jean felt. "The thing that has blocked Harry's powers, it has been taken down and now…"

Jean paused and tried to collect her thoughts. She rubbed her temple and cleared foggy thoughts that entered the back of her head.

"It has been taken down," Jean said. She tried to focus on it.

"That's encouraging," Maddie said.

Selene frowned. "What's not encouraging is that the bond link still isn't working as it should be."

Jean nodded in agreement. That could be a problem, but that being said, Jean was starting to pick up bits and pieces of what was happening. Her excitement increased when she slowly figured what was happening around her. She couldn't be more pleased with what was happening.

"There's a part of the Phoenix that is looking over him," Jean replied. She could feel the tension going through her body and it was only looking to increase. "Everything is going to be alright, trust me on this."

There was no question about it; they all trusted her on this. Jean's heart beat even stronger the more that she thought about it. It was hard for anyone to disagree with her.

"You're there with him?" Maddie asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not there with him, the Phoenix is there with him," Jean said. No one didn't ask for elaboration, but Jean didn't opt to give it to them. Her eyes closed shut when she allowed power to flow in and out of her rather swiftly. "And as long as the Phoenix remains there with him, everything will be okay, everything will be perfect."

Jean thought that she was rambling It turned out that she pretty much said what was going on more than perfectly.

* * *

 

Victor Von Doom thought that he escaped his doom, no pun intended, rather easily. He tended to the injuries that caused him problems and difficulties. His eyes shifted when he leaned back. His shoulder was a bit tender still from the battle.

His minions turned on them. They were fools, that weren't loyal to Doom.

Soon the darkness would sweep over again. Doom managed to divert its attention for a little bit longer, but he knew that it was inevitable.

All Doom wished to was return to his present time. His own personal adventure through time had not gone on well.

Footsteps could be heard. Doom raised his hand, but he was not able to fight.

"Doom, it's interesting that I find you here of all places," Harry commented. He entered the former throne room of the dreaded lord of the Dark Dimension.

Doom looked at Harry. "I do not wish to fight you, but if you are looking for one, I cannot say that your chances are too favorable."

"Fortunately for both of us, I don't think that a fight is something that's on the cards," Harry said. His tone was tense. He was doing all of the talking in this, being the most diplomatic of the three parties.

' _Should I just rip the information from his mind and skip the pretext,'_ Hope projected to him.

Harry gave a slight mental shake of his head. _'No, Hope, that might not be the best idea. Especially considering that he's likely to have failsafes that could hurt you.'_

Hope was going to argue that it was a more simple manner, but she let the matter drop almost instantly, with her face contorting into one of those frowns.

Doom's eyes narrowed when they came across Harry's. "We're both speaking of one thing and one thing only. Darkseid."

"Yes, Darkseid," Harry agreed. He was glad that Doom was pretty much on the same page with him. That would make things easier. "Why did you join up with him?"

"It was a matter of opportunity," Doom informed him. "But I do not see why you are asking this question because you already know. And I will need to find a way to return home."

"Well, the time stream is fairly unstable at this point," Harry informed him. "But, you know that, because if it wasn't, you would have returned home already, wouldn't you have?"

Doom didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit how helpless he was, because that would be admitting failure. And Doctor Doom never failed, not in the slightest.

"Are you going to tell me where Darkseid is?" Harry asked.

"I should tell you that you are a fool for even trying to fight him," Doom said. He sounded more oddly subdued then before, the injuries he experienced caused him to be agitated and lose a part of his nerve. "But, foolishness is something that occurs with an alarming amount of regularity among heroes."

Doom got to his full height, which was an inch or two shorter than Harry as well. The two of them locked eyes.

"Go past that overpass and you will find where his stronghold is," Doom replied. His tone was soft and there was no reason to detect deception. "But it's possible that he's moved. For your sake, hope that he has."

Harry didn't say anything. He looked at Umar and spoke in an undertone. "At the very least, we'll be able to find out where he was heading, if he didn't always left."

The group made their way outside of the palace. The dark army laid in wait, waiting to pounce.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 11th, 2015.**


	32. Light and Darkness Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Of Light and Darkness Part Two.**

* * *

 

There was an ambush that was coming, that much was for certain. Hope could sense it coming and her frown grew deeper. There was a rattling sound that echoed about the area of the back of her head.

The Avatar of Rebirth turned around and could see the dark army approaching them. Determination flashed through her eyes. They were going to bite off more than they can chew.

Her hand lifted halfway up into the air and she waved it. There was a loud crack when the creatures were thrown down onto the ground.

Harry allowed his own output to be delivered. He crushed them with an energy attack. The bolt of energy shot through his hand and ripped through the members of the dark army. Demonic blood splattered everywhere.

The attacks Harry and Hope were giving them paled in comparison to the one that Umar gave them. The woman stepped forward, anger glimmering from her eyes and her hand raised halfway into the air.

There was a huge bang that echoed and the creatures were hurled backwards. There was a scream that was equal parts inhumane and unsettling. Had the creatures not been soulless minions, they might have gotten a little more sympathy for them.

Hope threw her head back and gave a loud scream. She was angry that they tried to ambush her like that. The creatures were about ready to go back to the portal, only she was in one of those moods where she was not about to take any prisoners.

She was furiously attacking them. Harry watched what she was doing for a second and he viewed what was happening. His mouth hung open when he viewed her brutal attacks. The creatures were being ripped apart like they were absolutely nothing.

There should be no pun intended, but the creatures were being dominated like that there was no hope for them and there might as well have been no hope for them. Hope came down onto them with a fiery and brutal vengeance.

Umar watched when there was amazing psychic attacks that ripped through them. She rarely looked aback.

The girl was a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. Thankfully, she was not on the dangerous enemy list for Umar and that was a point that she was thankful for. She was even more thankful with the brutality increasing. There was screams of the blood curdling type.

Harry mentally debated whether or not he should step in and stop her from doing this. Should he? Shouldn't he?

That really was the question, wasn't it? Harry mentally debated with himself, going back and forth a few times. He nodded when he stepped in, grabbing onto the girl.

Her nostrils flared and it was almost alarming to see how much she flew off of the handle. Harry wasn't going to lie, the fact that she had lost near sense of herself was scarier. Harry had been close by when Jean had gone full Phoenix and that had been alarming enough.

Harry's powers were able to get a nicer hold on her. He held onto the back of Hope's shoulders and looked at her.

"Hope, you need to calm down, immediately," Harry whispered. His whisper was in a near hiss when he held onto her. Hope started to thrash a bit violently and it was obvious that she was seconds away from lashing out and burning Harry. "Hope!"

Hope came down to Earth when Harry tightened his grip around her. As dangerous as her powers was, Harry was able to take a nice hold of her.

"HOPE!" Harry yelled a bit more firmly. He pretty much caused her to drop down to her knees, a calming spell placed over her.

Hope started breathing in and out. Her chest lifted and raised.

There was silence. One could cut the tension with a knife and one could hear a pin drop. There were numerous clichés that could be talked about here, but those were among the first few that came to mind.

Umar finally broke the tension after a few seconds. "Dare, I speak right now?"

Hope breathed in and out. She finally calmed down, when Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I guess that it's been a long time since you've really lost control like that?" Harry asked her. Hope nodded in agreement, frowning when she thought about that.

"Understatement, much," she muttered to herself. She really didn't want to talk about that too much, but it was an understatement.

She didn't think that she could handle losing control like that ever again. Harry held his hands up to her and held her in close.

When he was sure that Hope was not going to lose her mind, he spoke. "I think that I have a trace."

* * *

 

They were lead to the general area where Darkseid would be. The place did seem like a location where the gruesome one would be. Harry inched in closer and frowned. His heart started to beat a bit quicker when he got inside.

There was only one problem and that was that there wasn't any Darkseid. To say that frustrated Harry would be making the understatement to end all understatements.

Harry thought that he overlooked things. He didn't want to blame Doom for what happened, because the Ruler of Latveria had no idea that Darkseid was on the move.

Hope was calm, oddly calm. She had her one big freak out earlier and now she was just merely agitated.

"He's not ready for a battle, and he knows it," Hope said. Her frown grew deeper when she looked around. "He escaped being trapped in the future and he's come here….he won't even step up and look you in the eye, you know that."

Harry didn't say anything. He was well aware of what Darkseid was.

"You chased him to this present time, surely you have some way to track him?" Harry asked.

"Technically, it's past for both you and I," Hope reminded him. Harry gave her one of those looks and she shivered underneath his gaze. "I know, that's really no reason to split hairs. Time travel is really frustrating and all of that stuff, I get it, really I do."

Hope paused and she hated to admit that she was rambling, even though she was. She frowned deeply when her thoughts went to a different direction and they weren't exactly the best direction in the world.

"What if Darkseid can't be defeated no matter what?" Hope asked.

She paused for Harry's answer. "That's a defeatist attitude if I've ever seen one."

"The Legion threw everything that we had at him and the only thing that we could do is break him from his physical form," Hope commented. She hated to sound so cynical, especially considering the circumstances, but that was just the way that she was going with this one. She frowned when she looked at him. "And I would hate to think that…"

Harry raised his finger and placed it on her lips. That silenced her for a second. Hope knew better than to defy Harry when he was like this.

"You would hate to think that it was all for naught," Harry said. He let go of her lips. She didn't say anything. She just nodded crisply in response. "Well, I would hate to say that."

Hope couldn't help herself. "Do you think about that sometimes?"

"The thoughts hover in the back of my mine, yes," Harry agreed with her. Hope's frown deepened the more Harry looked into her eyes. "But, I don't let it weigh me down. If I worried about every battle that I had, I would have been dead a long time ago."

Hope nodded. That much was true. The battles Harry Potter had were the things of legend and she hated to admit that they were all for nothing.

"Battles are a combination of the heart and the mind," Harry said. "If your heart isn't into it and your mind is distracted….."

"You pretty much have already lost," Hope informed her. "And now I know where half of Chloe's speeches come from."

Harry smiled, but he couldn't say much of anything because Umar returned from where she was. Harry knew that he was dealing with some bad news, but he didn't know how bad it was.

"Darkseid has already left the Dark Dimension," Umar informed him. "He sent his dark army after you."

"He must have had no faith in them, if he didn't stick around long enough to pick off the bones," Harry said.

Umar nodded. That much was obvious. "Naturally though, that means that there are other more unsavory forces that will find their way into the Dark Dimension."

"Oh, great, not the dreaded Douchebag," Hope groaned.

She wondered if she said something offensive. Umar's eyes cast onto Hope instantly and the girl was breathing heavily. Amusement flickered through Umar's gaze for obvious reasons.

"The Dreaded Douchebag," she muttered in bemusement. "I do really wish that I could see the look on his face when that is said in front of him."

Hope couldn't really say anything. The expression on her face was priceless.

Harry didn't say anything either, mostly because he was considering something. Darkseid vacated the premises more or less. It was a race to see where they would go. Did Darkseid jump through time?

Could he jump through time without the next time jump? When was the next time jump?

"Once things have settled down, I think that it's safe for you to leave," Umar said.

Harry had a couple more things to check out in the Dark Dimension. He decided that it wasn't time for him to leave just yet. Not just until he got a couple more things done at the very least.

* * *

 

The moment Harry returned to the castle, Doom was gone. Harry didn't know whether or not that was unsettling or expected. Doom might have found a way to return to his present time.

Exactly how much of this meeting colored any future interactions Harry had with Doom, that was an interesting thing. Doom always seemed to almost respect Harry, at least about as much as he would someone. Especially if that someone was sleeping with his daughter, but that was a whole other situation entirely.

Harry looked out into the Dark Dimension. Things were oddly peaceful, in some weird way. Perhaps madness had completely overtaken Harry.

"Soon you'll have to leave."

Harry turned around and spotted Umar standing there, dressed in a silk robe and what appeared to be not much else. The dark haired woman approached him, her blue eyes shining brightly. Her body seemed to be one made for sin, which was apparently true given the thoughts that went through Harry's mind.

She edged closer towards him, closing the gap between him and her. Umar was seconds away from approaching Harry.

The two of them were almost face to face with each other. Time moved fairly slowly and she smiled.

"But, did you really think that I would let you leave without getting a piece of the action?" Umar asked.

"You haven't changed much," Harry replied to her. He closed the gap between the two of them. The assumption that you're the one that's in control is amusing, no matter how false it is.

Harry waved his hand and suddenly, she was pushed back against the wall.

"And for the record, I wasn't leaving until I took you," Harry said. His hands pinned hers onto the back of her head. "I'm certain that you were almost thankful that I was drawn into the Dark Dimension, weren't you?"

Harry slowly worked her over on the side of her neck with his lips. She closed her eyes when he made his way down the side of her neck.

"That was the one good thing that was to come out of this entire mess, yes," Umar agreed. She could feel her robes part.

Sometimes there was a need for foreplay and other times, there was a need to get straight to the point. Harry grasped Umar and pushed into her with one solid thrust.

Umar gasped when she felt him inside her. Her arms wrapped around him. He had distracted her so much with his power and his aura that she didn't see that he had stripped nude of his clothes.

That was her mistake to be honest. Now she could feel the pure bliss of her lover when he entered inside her.

"So, was that everything that you ever dreamed of?" Harry asked.

Umar's light moans answered the questions better than anything. His hands roamed over her body. The sorcerer's skilled hands manipulated every inch of her body. The lovely flesh was pinched and prodded.

Harry gripped her ass from behind. He held onto her and thrust into her.

"Yes," Umar managed. She finally had the ability to speak and also to lift her legs to bring Harry in close to her. "It's everything that I ever dreamed of….and more, oh much more."

Umar's eyes closed when Harry nibbled on her chest. That caused her to flood with pleasure. His able mouth and tongue feasted on her chest. Divine was a good way to appreciate what this god was doing her.

Harry felt her tighten against him. He slowed his thrusts a little bit. Leaning into her, the skilled lover whispered in her ear. "Savor this moment and appreciate it."

Umar wasn't going to lie, she savored this moment. Her hot cunt savored Harry's throbbing tool when he pushed into her. Her ass also savored his fingers and her breasts savored his mouth. All three of these sensations brought her to pleasure.

"Naughty bitch," Harry whispered when he finally lifted his head from nibbling on her chest. His thumb pushed up her ass. "You're enjoying me doing this, aren't you?"

Umar couldn't say anything. All she could do was hold on for the ride. All she could do was hold onto the sinful pleasure. Har-Zod represented all of the pleasure in the world all wrapped up into one.

"If I enjoy it, it's not as much as you enjoy doing it to me, is there?" Umar whispered. She could feel him pump into her from both ends.

Harry wasn't going to lie, it was this point where he could be considered guilty as charged for. His finger kept brushing against her ass and causing her pleasure when he played with her delicious rear.

He squeezed her ass and that caused her to close her eyes. More pleasure flooded through her body when Harry kept ramming his way into her.

He pulled out when Umar experienced a hell of an orgasm. The Queen of the Dark Dimension was about ready to protest this sudden loss inside him.

Harry threw her against the wall and grabbed her arms from behind. His manhood brushed against her tightest hole, about ready to make her his.

"Are you going to make me beg for it?" Umar asked. She could feel his tool inches away from penetrating her. She thought that this would be more than she bargained for.

His hot breath was at the back of her neck. Umar really thought that things were being pushed down. "What do you think?"

Umar had all of the answer that she needed. Her nipples hardened, poking holes into the wall where she stood. It was that hard. "Please, master, take your cock and fuck me in the ass. I need it, I want it."

Her arms were still held back and she realized that Harry could do pretty much anything that he wanted to do with her at this point. And what he wanted to do with her was a whole lot as it turned out.

Harry decided to have a little fun with her. He brushed his hands against the underside of her breasts and rode into her ass. The young man kept pushing her against the side of the door and hammered her from behind.

Umar could feel his hands touch her body in countless sensitive places and essentially condemn her to a death by a million orgasms. At least that's what it felt to her. His heavy balls kept slapping against her clit when he kept pushing into her. Her ass was being violated by his massive tool and his thrusts got deeper the more he gave her pleasure.

She thought that she was going to lose her mind.

Harry smiled. His mouth sucked on her earlobe and then he moved it up to whisper into her ear. "Just let it go."

Umar felt his fingers pump into her. She rode out her orgasm on his fingers. The next thing she knew, she could feel a hot dose of cum shoot into her ass.

The Queen of the Dark Dimension felt breathless, but it was not done. Harry's cock was still hard and he spun her around. "I want you to look me in the eyes when you feel this."

His still hard, but clean, cock pushed into her Umar. She marveled at the ability of him to remain hard and ready after this amount of time, but given the stories of his prowess, one couldn't argue that this was inevitable. Umar held onto his shoulder and he pumped into her.

Harry smiled when he drove this powerful woman to seeing stars. It was always more fulfilling to work his way into the more powerful women.

Umar's wet center milked his throbbing tool. Her body craved his release and the desire to plant a seed within her that will grow into a daughter. The woman held onto his neck and Harry slid into her almost all of the way.

Her cunt closed around him, working his tool up and down. Harry felt her wetness wrap around him.

"It's time," Harry whispered.

"Yes, yes, give it all to me, give in!" Umar yelled. She could feel him dominate her and that made her even hotter.

It was always the most dominant ones to anyone else that were the most submissive to Harry. At least that was his experience with everything. He could have been really wrong with it. Regardless he kept pumping his way into Umar's sopping cunt.

Her walls tightened around him, bringing his manhood deep into her tight pussy. Umar arched back, allowing him to push into her further and hard. She held onto his arm when he kept hammering her.

Until the end was reached and Harry launched his load into her, which caused Umar's body to increase with pleasure. Harry shot his seed into her and that caused her to moan with pleasure when Harry wrapped up inside her.

After, Harry put Umar through the paces, he allowed her to slump down onto the ground. The woman was put to bed rather swiftly. Harry waved his hand and sent her off.

This was an extremely productive trip to the Dark Dimension all things considered. Sure it didn't end with Darkseid being taken down, and Harry suspected that there was other reasons where his Adventures Through Time were occurring. Still it really caused things to be put in a greater perspective, if Harry had to say so himself.

He frowned when he turned around. Harry could have sworn that he heard some frantic breathing on the other side of the door where he fucked Umar.

Harry waited for the person who was on the other side of the door to naturally back away. The last thing that he wanted to do was embarrass her, at least intentionally.

After about two minutes, Harry thought that that was more than enough. He stepped forward and opened the door.

Hope was standing there. There was a smile on her face. One of those smiles a person uses when they act natural, but it was obvious that they were hiding something. Harry had seen that smile on more than a few of his girls who had been caught in the act of voyeurism. He wasn't going to call her out on that.

It was fortunate that certain members of his group weren't here to call her out on that. Harry could only imagine the lack of tact that they would show with such a situation. Then again, perhaps Harry could just be imagining things all and all.

"So, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Hope turned towards him and nodded. The faux smile on her face gave way for a stoic look.

If she greeted Harry with this look, he might have not known better. Well he might not have known better if it wasn't for the heavy breathing.

"I'm ready, if you're ready," Hope said. She added, perhaps a bit too hastily. "To go that is….do you have things wrapped up with Umar?"

She realized that sounded a fair bit more clean in her head then it did coming out of her mouth. Hope hated to admit it, but she had a tendency of saying things that she didn't mean.

"Yes, she's been wrapped up nicely," Harry said. "I thought that she was going to interfere in things."

"Well, she can get clingy," Hope admitted. She stepped forward and got close to Harry ,waiting for him to transport off with her. "But you could say that with a lot of the women that you hang out with, can't you?"

Harry snickered in amusement. That was the truth. Gwen once come to the conclusion that Harry had that ability to attract some pretty needy bitches.

"So, we leave behind this amazing and magical place," Hope said.

Harry frowned. "Do, I detect a note of sarcasm in your voice?"

"What gave it away?" Hope asked Harry, giving him a cheeky grin. She grew serious. It was amazing how she could shift her emotions. "My ring is damaged by the way."

"The Legion Ring?" Harry asked her. Hope nodded. "That's what you're using to keep tabs on Darkseid."

"Yes, but Chloe and Imra won't be too happy that I damaged that ring," Hope said. She frowned. "But, I'm sure that you have a Legion Ring, don't you?"

"It's somewhere in the present, well the future, well….." Harry said. Hope looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And now I completely agree with Gwen how big of a travel time travel is."

Hope frowned. She had time traveled more than a lot of the members of the Legion and she would have to agree.

"So, are we ready to go?" Harry asked her.

"Depends, are we Venom?" Hope asked. Harry looked at her with a cross expression. "Sorry, inside joke, and not a very funny one."

She had visited the church, more times than she cared recall throughout her young life. It would be like a bit of a homecoming for her to be honest.

Hope would technically be meeting a lot of people from the first time from her perspective, including her mother and all of her aunts. Her many, many, many, many, many, aunts and a lot of sisters as well, so she could really hardly wait.

* * *

 

If there was one constant throughout the entire world, whether it would be past, present, or future, there would always be Darkseid.

Darkseid had no idea where his best laid plan went wrong. A fool who did not live as long and had been through as much as he did, would have blamed what went wrong on foolish minions, but that was far from the case.

There was something else that there was in the air that he couldn't place. The man who was far darker than anyone else out there thought about this matter over and over, throughout all time.

"There are far too many questions with this," Darkseid whispered. Each and every day throughout time he was getting stronger. "Har-Zod once again escaped my trap. He is far stronger than I foreseen."

That was one thing that Darkseid thought about. The fact was that Har-Zod was far stronger than Darkseid imagined through off the game plan something fierce.

"Most would have been subdued with the lack of powers, but his mere continued existence indicates that no matter what, I will need to be more proactive," Darkseid continued.

The thoughts entered his mind. There were more than a few ways for him to take down his adversary. All of them were fairly devious, but that was the name of the game when Darkseid was involved.

"If he never came to be, then this wouldn't be a problem."

Darkseid had been looking through things from a wrong angle. He needed to make plans to prevent Har-Zod from ever coming into existence. The Traveler would be the one that would take him down and destroy him.

The future he lived in was a world where no one feared Darkseid. He got his power by subjugating those who trembled before his might.

With the traveler in the equation, he turned into this weak shell. While his powers slowly returned, Darkseid still was weaker then he would have liked to be.

The one constant would be realized. No matter what, there would always be Darkseid. Soon there would be no need for the Traveler. Plans were developed and they would be executed.

* * *

 

The First Church of the Star Child was a bustling center of female activity at first. In this case, Donna, Diana, Kara, Isobel, Gwen, and Kitty were all sitting around and waiting.

"So, anyway, after that's done, Harry returns from death like absolutely nothing happened," Kara said. She looked half amused by the story, but there was a far amount of agitation.

"Wait, he died, and he came back from that?" Donna asked.

"Well, to be fair, everyone dies at least once in the super hero world, but there are any number of extraordinary science or mystical trickery to bring a person back from the grave," Gwen said.

"Don't forget the crisis's," Kitty said.

"Trust me when I say that I don't think any of us are going to forgot those," Kara said. There seemed to be a bit of a story there.

Donna was oddly curious for some reason down. The inquisitive young Amazon looked towards the group, her eyes widened. "So, do I die at any point in time?"

Diana looked at her sister with a stern gaze. "Now, Donna, is that really anything that you want to know about the future?"

Donna frowned when she looked at her sister. "Are you the least bit curious?"

The older Amazon Princess looked at the younger one. There was a slight amount of exasperation in her face when she spoke and shook her head. "No, to be honest, I'm not."

Donna was about ready to argue about something, but Jean came flying into the room.

It was safe to say that Jean was taking this entire situation about as well as you would expect, which mean not well at all. She was stirred up by this entire mess.

"Jean, what is it?" Gwen asked.

"I could feel something," Jean said.

"It wasn't the fact that you nearly went all feral Phoenix on us earlier, was it?" Kara asked. She was one of the few people who felt safe enough to call Jean out on her psychic outbursts. That one was extremely terrifying.

Jean mentally returned to what happen. She could see Harry and another woman, that seemed familiar somehow, being attacked by shadow creatures. This took place in her mind's eye and that startled her to say the very least.

Oddly enough, it seemed like Harry reached out to her and calmed her down. Jean was in a far better place than she was now.

"Yes, I don't know what happened," Jean admitted. She was glad that she was mentally in one piece, because to be honest that terrified you as well.

There were a lot of things about the Phoenix Force that she didn't understand.

Kara leaned back on the chair that she was sitting in. She rocked back and forth, at least until Isobel looked at her.

"Sorry, nervous," she muttered her.

"Well, stop doing that because you're making me nervous," Isobel replied. Her gaze locked onto Kara's and both girls had a stare down with each other.

"Okay, the two of you can settle down now," Gwen said. She closed her eyes and felt something shiver through her body. "And I think that Harry might be on his way back pretty soon."

"You think, or you know?" Kara asked.

Gwen looked at her fellow Alpha and smiled. "Does the Spider Sense ever lie?"

They didn't have much time to answer that question. There was a blinding energy portal that opened up.

Selene joined the group and it appeared that she picked the proper time to do so. Harry arrived instantly.

Jean was about ready to greet him, and she wasn't the only one that was about ready to do so. There was a second party that exited the portal that put the entire group in a state of shock.

There was a girl that resembled Jean Grey, only when she was around sixteen or so years of age. Her eyes were a little bit different and her hair was a different shade of red. All of the other girls looked towards the girl who approached them, exiting the portal.

There was a few seconds where everyone remained silent. Kara, being the grand master of tact that she was, spoke up. "Would anyone mind telling what's going on?"

"You're her, aren't you?" Jean asked, finally finding her tongue. All of the weird flashes that haunted her mind the last little while made about as much sense as they were ever going to at any rate. "You're her, aren't you?"

Hope looked at Harry and then back at the rest of the group. "I think an explanation might be in order."

Harry didn't think that there was a statement that was more apt than that one. He prepared to explain what was going on to the entire group.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 13th, 2015.**


	33. Time Enough

**Chapter 33: Time Enough.**

* * *

Harry and Hope exchanged one of those looks with each other out of the explanations had been exchanged. The inner circle of the group suspected that this was the situation, but they didn't really have all of the pieces to the puzzle.

"So, that's pretty much what has been happening," Hope answered. "He's after you, all of you, and….he's getting stronger by the day."

"Then we take him out before his evil spreads," Kara said. Her gaze was rather dangerous and there was power flashing through them. It was among the most dangerous glare that she could muster.

Hope shouldn't really be surprised with how dangerous Kara looked when she was focused on something. Especially how dangerous she was when someone was going to injure her Harry. She wasn't the only one, but it was obvious to her that she was the most prolific of them. Hope was glad that she was not directly against Kara.

"If it was that simple, it would have been done already," Hope said. She sighed when she folded her arms underneath her chest and reared her head back, frowning. "I really wish that I could have got him before he escaped through time."

"How did he escape in the first place?" Kitty wondered.

"That's a pretty good question, actually," Hope said. Kitty looked at her with one of those "well, duh" type of looks. Her gaze looked at her. Hope sighed and she was looking back at Kitty. "And for the record, I really don't know how he got out. He's far and above many of the people that the Legion or any other super team has fought in the past."

"I don't know, we've fought some rather dangerous enemies," Gwen said. Harry turned towards Gwen. "And you've ran into him, before, haven't you?"

"Not into Darkseid directly, no," Harry responded. Gwen waited for confirmation. "His minions were another thing entirely. I've run into them more times than I fair to count. And there were a lot of plans that stank of him being directly involved."

"Hmm," Kara muttered to herself. She would have to agree. "But, what's he after? Other than you."

"I must have defeated him hard in the future," Harry said. It was hard to say. Hope waited for the additional confirmation. "And now he's intent to wipe me out of the time stream."

This got the reaction that they expected to. Harry didn't really want them to freak out, but it wasn't really used to lying about.

"What about the alternate timeline theory?" Kara asked. She was one of the few that was able to keep her head cool and she frowned when she thought about it. "There would be a different alternate timeline created."

"Maybe," Selene replied. "If he hadn't hitched onto the more stable time stream that my future self created."

Harry picked up where Selene held off. "And that particular time stream is more fluid than the other time streams out there. If he had just gone through his own methods, he would have branched off to the side."

"He does have a point," Hope admitted. She really wished that her Legion Ring hadn't been damaged. With direct help from the person the time stream was hooked to, they might be able to take down Darkseid. Since that they were trapped in a corner more or less, there was an increasing amount of frustration.

"Yes, I do," Harry confirmed. His frown got deeper when he considered a couple of points with what he wanted to have accomplished now. "Not to sound too unmodest but…."

"Trust me, I know what you're saying," Hope informed him. "We're going to have to find out where he's heading next."

"Sure he couldn't have had a jump start on the time stream?" Diana asked, and she frowned at that thought.

"We shouldn't discount that possibility that he has found a way to jump ahead of us or delay us," Selene agreed.

That caused some rather confused and annoyed mumbling from the group. Kitty finally cut in. "Can he do that?"

"I wouldn't have brought up the possibility if there wasn't a chance that he might have done so," Selene replied. Kitty's mouth curled up into one of those frowns and she shook her head in abject frustration.

"So, what do we do know?" Kitty asked.

Harry pondered that for a moment. "All we can do is wait for the next time jump."

"Unless we can find out a way to fix my Legion Ring, that might be able to jump us ahead," Hope said. She offered them a momentary spurt of hope, but then she figured that she was going to have to bring them back down to reality. "But the problem is that there aren't too many 31st century components that would be able to fix it."

"We have stockpiled a lot of alien technology," Gwen suggested. Hope looked at her. "Could there potentially be something in there that could help you fix the ring?"

Hope pondered that fact for a moment. She cupped her hand onto her chin. "You know, it's possible, but the wrong kind of technology could cause the ring to have some weird reactions."

"Well, who better to know what would work and what wouldn't work then you," Harry said to her. Hope didn't say anything, but she looked a slight bit smug when she looked back into his eyes. Harry turned away from her with a smile. "Jean, why don't you go and take Hope and see if you can find anything?"

Jean nodded. "That would be nice."

She had a few sensitive questions to ask Hope that she couldn't exactly ask around prying ears. Regardless of that fact, she wanted to lead Hope into the other direction.

Hope could tell that Jean had questions. A one on one conversation with her mother would be interesting. Especially she was the closest to the prime of her life, if Harry and Jean ever had primes of their lives.

You couldn't improve on perfection after all.

* * *

Hope was lead into one of the many storage rooms in the church. She wished that she had more sets of eyes to see everything that was in this room of the Church.

"All of this was from Kang, wasn't it?" Hope asked.

"Most of it was with Kang," Jean replied. She placed her hand on the wall and caused another room to be revealed through the magic of magic. "But, there were some that were liberated from Merlin and Kulan Gath."

"So, it's nice to see that Har-Zod's kleptomania wasn't a recent development in the distant future," Hope said. She stepped forward and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, she could feel something.

There was always a sense that this timeline could collapse down upon them all. The woman's frown grew deeper. The Phoenix Force was growing extremely restless and there was more with this than she could ever imagine.

Jean could sense the same things. She walked forward and grabbed Hop around the shoulders. The older avatar of the Phoenix Force placed her hands down on the arms of the younger one.

"So?" Hope asked her. "Should we look around and see if we can find something to rig up the ring?"

"Yes, but there's something on your mind," Jean said. She gently turned Hope around and looked her in the face. "And it's not that I'm readying your mind either."

"Well, I'm not sure if you can read my mind," Hope replied. She frowned in response and she shook her head. "But, yes there's really something that's been bothering me all this time."

"I see," Jean agreed. Her frown deepened when she looked into Hope's eyes. There was something about her gaze that seemed a fair bit hopeless, no pun intended to be honest. "But, it's…"

"The darkness is the opposite of the light," Hope said. She frowned and shook her head. "I know that it seems a bit…..I can't really explain it, but it just seems a bit, well you know."

"Yes, I know," Jean replied. She ran her hand gently over Hope's shoulder and kept her gaze steady on her. "And I can feel it as well. The Phoenix is always one inch away from descending all of the holders of it into pure and absolute madness."

Hope turned around and telekinetically lifted the box. It was more to give her something to do than anything else. Her frown deepened when she shifted through the contents of the box. There was nothing useful inside. She had to keep trying.

"Harry stabilized you, didn't he?" Hope asked her.

"That much is obvious, isn't it?" Jean asked her with a smile.

Hope turned away from her and kept shifting through the box of alien components. There was a glowing from some of the components.

"No, no, that's not it," Hope muttered underneath her breath when she kept sweeping through the components.

She shook her head and allowed the box of components to drop down onto the ground.

"I don't know what's going to happen if I can't complete this mission," Hope said. "I know it's silly that I'm here to protect Harry and make sure that he…well to make sure that he doesn't get killed. After all, I've got a pretty good motivation, my entire existence hinges on it, and the existence of many people hinges on it."

"Harry's survived death before," Jean said.

"I know, and you have to, but this is different," Hope answered. "Harry has reinvented himself after every single death, time and time again, but this might be the one thing that he might not be able to reinvent himself from."

Jean could really feel the tension coming from her. She could see how distracted that Hope was with this entire mess.

"And that's a no go," Hope said. She thought that particular component was looking not promising. She realized that she descended into a world all of its own. "Surprised that you're taking this in stride."

Jean waved her hand in response. "You know, you're not the first grown daughter I've met before she was born."

"Oh, yes, I know," Hope said. She held up the Legion Ring and hoped that it would work. Somehow it got damaged when she entered in the Dark Dimension. It was the last ditch desperation effort for her to accomplish something. "So, I'm really sorry about the flash that you got from the Dark Dimension. I didn't really mean to freak out like that."

"No problem," Jean answered to her. She was more than used to any Phoenix level oddities and this was from the worst thing. "This is unprecedented though, isn't it?"

"If you mean two avatars of the Phoenix Force existing in the same Time Stream, then yes, it pretty much is," Hope said. "You passed on the powers to me when you and Harry were in between lives, or something like that. It's really hard to explain, you have to be there."

"I understand," Jean said in sympathy.

Hope closed her eyes when she thought about. The time stream already unraveled a little bit.

"2006, Harry and the party that went into the past disappeared," Hope explained. "And I'm going to prevent this, if I can."

"I know that you will," Jean said. She added. "We'll all do this together."

Hope frowned, she wished that she could repair this Legion ring.

* * *

Donna stretched when she looked around the Church. She was oddly smug that she got to visit the Church at a much younger age than Diana did. Diana was going to have more reasons to be smug when she beat Diana in battle.

"So, how are you finding the church, Donna?"

Donna spun around and nearly smacked head along to her father, who was standing there. The young Amazon princess looked at him, her nose wrinkling.

"Do you get off by giving women heart attacks?" Donna asked him with a frown.

There was much laughter through the bond network. Diana piped in with her own two cents through the bond link. _'Well she's pretty much figuring it out, isn't she?'_

' _Yes, but then again, would you not expect her to be perspective?'_ Harry asked her.

Diana paused for a few seconds and shook her head in negative. _'No, I don't think that she would be anything other than perspective. But, I would expect that much from my sister.'_

Harry decided to allow Donna a second to recover. He allowed her to walk over towards a garden area off to the side of the Church.

"It's not perfect," Harry said. Donna looked at him.

"You have a pretty high opinion of perfection, don't you?" Donna asked him. She didn't want to offend him, but that was the truth.

"Well, one could argue that I might," Harry confirmed to her. The two of them sat down. "I think the real question is what do you think of the church?"

"That's a pretty loaded question, isn't it?" Donna asked. There was a half teasing tone to her voice, but it was obvious that she should answer this question. She smiled when she adjusted where she was sitting. Harry's arm draped around her when she sat on the bench. "Diana and my mother….well they told me stories about this place, and I didn't know whether or not that I could see it. And even if I could, would it match up to my expectations?"

' _That seems to be a common trait amongst people,'_ Isobel agreed. There was a lot of nodding. _'But then again, the woman who is behind the church, she enjoys shattering pretty much any and all expectations.'_

Selene smiled, even though she didn't say anything. It was borderline difficult not to detect her presence hovering around the area, especially since she was always around the church.

Harry decided to break the ice when he looked at Donna. "So, what do you think about the Church? Your honest opinion, what do you think?"

Donna shrugged in response. "I rather like what's happening around here, to be honest. It's not too over the top. It doesn't make you think that you're compensating for something, mostly because I think that you have nothing to compensate for."

The young Amazon Princess realized that she had said a bit too much.

' _For the record, I blame you for this, for polluting my sister's mind,'_ Diana thought to Kara.

' _Oh come on, it's not like your mind isn't plenty polluted yourself,'_ Kara answered.

"One day, I hope to beat Diana in sparring," Donna said. She frowned. "Do you really think that I could do that?"

"I think that you could do anything if you set your mind and your focus on it," Harry informed her. He didn't really want to upset her by dashing her hopes. Especially considering the fact Diana was so strong and powerful. "You just got to put your mind to it."

"Somehow I knew that you were going to say that," Donna said, frowning deeply.

"You have it all together, you just got to focus," Harry said.

"Do you have any ideas how I can do that?" Donna asked. She was almost hopeful that Harry could give her a pointer.

Harry frowned when he looked at her. "You know, it wouldn't be fair if I told you exactly how to beat your sister, would it?"

Donna frowned her eye. "Depends on which sister that you're talking about….because two just popped out of the woodwork recently, and who knows how many more that you were hiding away."

"I was talking about Diana," Harry said. "You shouldn't really be too hard on her. I think that she has a lot of pressure on her."

"Yes, she does seem uptight," Donna replied to her.

"She was just like you were at that age, and look at what she turned out like," Harry said.

"No, I don't think that I'll be like that," Donna replied.

The look on her face was so determined that Harry had to laugh. It was true that Donna couldn't be as wound tightly as Diana could be sometimes, but she really did have her quirks out there and Harry admitted some amusement from them.

Donna realized something from Harry's gaze and she sized up. Her frown grew extremely priceless. "So, are you…...did I become like that?"

"There are some things about the future that you're just better off not knowing," Harry said, smiling his mysterious smile.

Donna groaned in response. She really hated when people told her that. Now was that true? A part of her didn't want to know anything about the time that would pass, but there was another part of her that wanted to know pretty much everything about the future.

Harry swept her up into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going in a little bit," Harry said.

"For real this time?" Donna asked. She realized that she said too much. The young Amazon looked a bit sheepish. "I mean, no offense, but last time you thought that you were being transported somewhere…..you were being sent into the Dark Dimension."

"It's for sure this time."

Donna nearly jumped off with Hope sneaking up on her.

"Great Hera, does that trait run in the family?" Donna asked. There was absolute exasperation in her voice. Hope reached forward and patted her on the shoulder in response.

"Well, if you really want to know, then yes it does, although I'm not the worst one at it," Hope said. She couldn't wait to tell Donna that she was one of the worst at sneaking up on people. Amusing consider the reaction that she was having. "But, you should have kept your eyes on the ball. That might have been the reason why you couldn't be Diana no matter how much you tried."

Donna hated to admit a person was right, but she was right. That caused her to scowl.

"Donna, take care, and train strong, and I'll see you in a little bit," Harry said. He swept her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of the forehead.

Harry turned his attention to Hope, walking with her. "Did you fix the Legion Ring?"

"No, but I'm going to hop on the next time jump with you if it's fine," Hope said.

Harry smiled when he placed his hand on her shoulders and guided her. "There's no problem at all. The more the merrier."

"There's a statement that's gotten you in trouble," Hope informed him, smiling swiftly and softly.

* * *

Harry, Kat, Kara, Kitty, Jean, Gwen, and Hope all appeared into the distant future, but they were still in the past. The group took a few seconds to get a look of their surroundings.

Gwen realized where they were and she turned to the rest of the group to explain this to them. "I think that we're in the 1940s or there abouts."

"So we're in the middle of World War II?" Harry asked. He frowned when he looked around. There was so much that was known about the war and there was so much that was lost to history.

Needless to say, history was written by the victors or at the very people who wished to keep certain undesirable elements of history out. It was just as well as there were a lot of elements that got through history were undesirable and Harry suspected things were going to get mixed up.

"Halt, in the name of HYDRA."

Kara's groan was really obvious. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

The HYDRA agents made their way there and they pointed their weapons at the party. Hope had only seen HYDRA through the archives, thankfully she had never had the pleasure of fighting them.

The look of frustration on the face of Harry, caused her to realize that Harry fought them all too often. Gwen moved in, using her web shooters and web yanking the guns from them. They fell face first onto the ground and she propelled herself up.

Kat and Kara seemed to be having a contest of who could take down the most HYDRA soliders. They were well armed, but the pair of Kryptonians were able to take them down without too many problems.

' _Oh, this is just another boring afternoon for me,'_ Kara commented. She watched Kat look at her with a surprised gaze on her face. _'Well it is, you know….and you've missed one on the other side…..'_

' _I swear, take one of them down and about three more pop up in its place, that's madness right there,'_ Kat answered. Frustrating brimmed from her tone when she smacked into the creatures and knocked them down.

' _Well that is the nature of what HYDRA is,'_ Gwen thought. Her acrobatics allowed her to take the creatures down swiftly and more importantly solidly. She smashed them down onto the ground. They thought that that was the tip of the iceberg.

The HYDRA goons left them almost as quickly as they appeared.

' _Wait, they're leaving?'_ Kara asked. That seemed to be out of character for HYDRA. They were stubbornly persistent when they attacked.

She answered that question with a figure that nearly took Kara's head off with a roundhouse kick. Kara was able to dodge the attack just in time to avoid a near decapitation.

Harry was up against the enemy and put into a hand to hand assault with the enemy. Both of them traded attacks with each other.

He tried to contain the enemy, dressed in black and the enemy landed feet first onto the ground. A pair of bombs was thrown out and the enemy disappeared into the dust.

' _Okay, could anyone please explain to me what the hell was just going on here?'_ Kara asked. The poor girl's confusion reached a fever pitch and it was just going to get a bit worse from here.

' _You know, I wish that I could tell you,'_ Harry admitted.

Gwen committed the figure to her mind's eye. _'It looked like the Winter Soldier…..but it can't be, can it?'_

That question was not able to be answered, where there was a click and several figures appeared right up next to Harry.

"Stand still, and we're going to have to ask you a couple of question," a voice commented. "Fight us, and we'll open fire."

Harry could see the person who was giving that particular order and he was extremely bold. There was another figure that stepped out from the shadows.

"I told you to stand down," the woman commented. She was not one to be trifled with.

' _Oh my god, is that who I think it is?'_ Kitty asked.

' _Depends on who you think it is,'_ Gwen commented. She was bracing herself for an ear splitting fangirl out from Kitty.

' _Yes, it's her, Agent Carter, the Agent Carter, Kitty could you please calm down?'_ Kara asked dryly.

There was a tense standoff and Harry could appreciate why. Dropping out of the middle of nowhere in the middle of a war zone was not a favorable first impression, although there was a reason why they were sent here.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 16th, 2015.**


	34. Not in the History Books Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Not in the History Book Part One:**

* * *

 

There was a tense agent between Harry and company against these people. They were well trained agents and Harry would be hard pressed to attack them, unless they forced his hand. There were a chance that they were going to do just that much. The young sorcerer stood in front of them all. He cast one of those looks behind his shoulder, while also keeping his eyes on the group in front of him.

' _No one move, unless they give you a reason to defend yourselves,'_ Harry thought. He sensed that something was going to happen soon.

Harry speculated that while many of these agents meant well, there were a lot of them that were a bit trigger happy.

"Agent Peggy Carter?" Harry asked. He stepped towards the brunette who stepped from the shadows to face him. Her hand was raised up and the individuals that were about ready to attack Harry were blocked from doing so.

It was one of those stand offs. Neither of them wanted to be the one that was going to jump in and cause any kind of trouble. Harry was thankful that there were no reason.

"You weren't the one that attacked several Allied forces along the this area, were you?" Peggy asked, looking at him. There was a calmness in her voice.

"Well, if we were, would you doubt that your agents would even be standing and we would even be having this conversation right now?" Harry asked. The ball was kicked back into her court. "HYDRA was involved."

"They have gone underground after the Red Skull was defeated," Peggy replied.

It took every single instant of Harry's durability not to crack a smile regarding this. The fact the Red Skull was most certainly not dead was just the tip of the iceberg. Harry faced off against weapons that he already had a chance to disable over the course of this conversation, so he wasn't too concerned.

There was another party that showed up after a second and Peggy turned around to see her.

"Agent Potter," she muttered underneath her breath, when she saw the woman show up there. She might have been dressed up in a female business suit, with her hair tied back and glasses, but there was no mistake about it, about who she was.

' _And I forgot how good she looked in that outfit,'_ Kara replied.

Gwen sounded incredulous when Kara made that statement. _'How can you forget how good she looks in that outfit.'_

'He was the one that I was telling you about, he would be arriving at any moment," Diana said to Peggy.

"Yes, of course, I apologize for the dramatic reaction," Peggy said. "Given the circumstances, you can never be too careful."

Harry stepped towards her. It was really interesting to see how larger than life he was when he got closer. "Given the circumstances, I couldn't blame you. I would have done the same thing if I was your place and it would be worse if you weren't vigilante at all."

"Yes," Peggy agreed with a nod of her head. "And I think that you can appreciate how vigilante that we were."

"Given that HYDRA was still around, despite the whispers that they were gone, I don't think that they would be vigilante enough," Harry answered her.

Peggy looked over her shoulder and her unasked request for the rest of the agents around her to search the perimeter was agreed with. Once they were all gone, only Diana and Peggy remained with Harry and his group.

"Many of them are talented with what they do, all of them are, because I wouldn't have allowed them to work with me," Peggy said. "That being said, you never know who you could trust."

Harry thought that was a point that was proven. His gaze locked onto hers for a few seconds and his frown deepened.

"Just thinking," Harry muttered.

"HYDRA is like their mythological counterparts, you cut off a head and two more are bound to grow in its place, it's a never ending cycle with them," Peggy replied to him. "I'm open for suggestions."

"I was hoping that you would have a better idea what was going on here," Harry said. "Or rather, whether or not HYDRA was able to duplicate the super soldier serum and put it into their own operative."

"There was a mystery attacker that attacked two of my team," Peggy answered her. Harry nodded in response with her. "And I take it….."

"The same individual attack us, yes," Harry agreed with her.

Peggy hated to admit this, but there were many questions that needed to be answer. The presence of the mysterious traveler and his group caused more questions than there were answers.

* * *

 

One of HYDRA's top agents limped his way into the bunker underground. There were many other Agents of HYDRA that wouldn't be lucky enough to make it this far. He was able to double back around and make it inside.

He gimped into a dimly lit tunnel. The HYDRA agent kept walking forward and his knee was about ready to give out on him the further that he went inside.

The HYDRA agent nearly hit the wall. The two guards held him up.

"He wants to see you know, and for your sake, what you tell him better be worthwhile," the guard said. There was no tone of empathy in his voice. It was cold and it was extremely cruel.

The guards dragged the injured HYDRA agent forward. His eyes glazed over when he was walked forward and then tossed down onto the ground like a sack of garbage or rather a sack of something else. He wasn't too sure how to best describe what he was treated as. But it wasn't something that was favorable.

The one and only Baron Zemo stepped forward. He was calm and cool when he extended his hand and lifted the HYDRA Agent to his feet. "One question before I allow you to breath. Were you followed here?"

The HYDRA agent frantically shook his head. His heart kept racing when he shook his head harder and harder. "No, no, at least I don't think that I did."

Zemo raised his eyebrow and his frown deepened. "You don't think so?"

There was a second where the goon in question shuddered. He was not having what one would consider to be a fair day, especially since the one and only Baron Zemo bared down on him like a dangerous and depraved bulldog. His eyes narrowed when he approached the goon.

"That is a matter you confirm before you arrive here," Zemo whispered. His tone was one that indicated that he was none too happy with this entire situation and if he had an opportunity to show it, he would show it. "That is a matter you should confirm before the moment that you arrive here."

Baron Zemo was not a pleased man. His minions were inept and he was already in a bad place in his life thanks to some inept nutjob. The Red Skull could have ruined everything and lost the world to HYDRA.

HYDRA was already on the ropes because of the enemy. Even without Captain America, they were poised to beat HYDRA. Especially should the Traveler arrive and cause a lot of problems for them. The legend of this Traveler was not something that Zemo was ignorant of. No, he was far from ignorant of it. He heard of the legend and heard of it well.

"Do you think that there is a possibility that he could have found his way back here?" Zemo asked. "Did he meet up with Carter?"

"She and her team arrived, moments after…moments after….moments after," the man stuttered. Zemo slapped him hard in the face.

The agent of HYDRA shuddered underneath the hand of Zemo. His slap caused the man's ears to ring. The more that he struggled to his feet.

"If it wasn't for the prototype, all of you would have been dead," Zemo whispered. "But, it's a pity for you. You come back here and you insult me with your foolishness. I'm not one to be trifled with. Perhaps you could have gotten away with that under other management, but you will not get away with that, not from me."

"Please, have pity on me," the man whimpered. There was terror that went through his eyes. Zemo considered having pity on him for the briefest second, but pity was for the weak and he would exhibit strength in the face of his men.

"Pity is for the weak, as you should know," Zemo commented. His tone was extremely rough when he looked the man over. "Are you going to look me in the eye and ask for forgiveness? It will not be granted if you decided to do that. I cannot stomach weakness."

"Please, have pity on me," he whispered. His tone was growing increasingly desperate the more that Zemo bared down on him absolute disgust.

"You ask for pity, you ask for kindness, you will get neither," Zemo informed him. The tone of the man grew increasingly cruel the more that he looked down upon this individual. "Goodbye, you fool."

The man begged for mercy, but he would get absolutely none. He was stabbed straight through the heart by Zemo.

Zemo pulled the dagger containing the man's blood and flung it against the wall like the rest.

He turned around and looked into the shadows. A figure approached. "What does your master have for me today?"

"Don't worry, I have something that will turn the tides of war," a voice of ambiguous gender stated from the shadows. "Trust your dear Granny on this one."

That was a statement that sent chills. Zemo wasn't quite sure if he was dealing with a male or a female, or something else entirely. As long as Granny delivered the goods to him and in the name of HYDRA, he wasn't going to answer any questions.

* * *

 

Diana had waited what seemed like a long time to reunite with her father. When Selene had given her a good idea when to expect him next, she decided to be right there to meet him. Plus it was high time for the Amazons to make a greater presence in Man's World. At least that was the explanation that Diana gave him when she talked to him.

"That's pretty much what's been going on," Diana confirmed. Harry smiled when he looked her over. "You're not upset, are you?"

"Not in particular, I'm not upset," Harry confirmed to her. "I just wonder about….well you know that I wonder."

"I hooked up with Agent Carter some time ago, Selene mentioned that she would be extremely valuable to get into bed with," Diana said.

Harry smiled at one of his many daughters. "Exactly how literally should I take that statement?"

Diana gave him a smile when she realized exactly how that statement could have been taken. She shrugged when she looked at him. "Well, you can take that statement pretty much anyway you want it to, you know."

Harry smiled. The legend of Peggy Carter was something that was told a long time ago. Some might say that she was an extremely integral part in shaping the world as it was. Although there were many more bumps along the road.

"I figured that I would also prepare her for your arrival, because you will be working together," Diana confirmed to him.

"Thank you, forward thinking will bring us all a long way," Harry said.

Diana grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her face was nearly buried into the back of his neck when she spoke. "I'm just trying to do what I can do, you know."

"I believe that," Harry told her. He could feel her face against the back of his neck.

There was a knock on the door and then the door flung open. Hope made her way inside and Diana detached herself from Harry.

"What can we do for you?" Diana asked her.

"I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything," Hope said. She looked a bit sheepish.

"Give us about thirty more seconds and we might have asked you to join in," Diana teased her sister.

Hope shook her head. Diana really didn't chance too much. Granted, she had to fight for every bit of her reputation and to live up to both Harry and her mother. But she was more than up for the task.

"We've had no luck finding the mysterious thing that attacked us and I don't even recall any of the records talking about it," Hope said. She bit down on her lip in frustration. "I guess that there are some things that we can't rely on foresight for."

"I've stopped relying on foresight a long time ago," Harry said firmly. He pulled himself away from Diana to look at Hope. "It always ends in trouble, for everyone."

Hope thought that she should have learned that extremely valuable lesson herself a long time ago, but for some reason it was eluding her big time. She frowned when she made her way closer to Harry, closing the gap between the two of them.

"I have to ask, will things get better?" she asked him. It was a loaded question, she wasn't going to lie.

"Things will always get better, we just have to find that light at the end of the tunnel," Harry said. He frowned. "What I don't like is HYDRA."

"They've been a problem, even though the official word is that they perished when the Red Skull perished," Diana said. She could see Harry's tense expression grow even more so when he looked at her. The Amazon Princess knew that now was the perfect opportunity to back off and quit when she was ahead.

"I've heard a lot about the official world, it's never anything that ends well," Harry replied to her.

Diana nodded in response. All they could do was wait, and Diana had a meeting with Peggy in a few moments.

"So, do you want to tag on with my meeting with Peggy?" Diana asked him. She could see Harry's eyes flicker onto her.

"Yes, I think that we have some things to discuss," Harry said. "Hope, do you think that you want to come?"

The Avatar of Rebirth grinned. "It would be an honor."

* * *

 

Kara and Gwen were now on a scouting mission, roaming around the outside area of where they might have found HYDRA's main base. Both of the girls seemed tense, and that tension was only about to rise from there.

' _And suddenly, things have gotten too quiet,'_ Gwen replied. She frowned deeply when she looked towards Kara. _'Have I often mentioned how much I hate when things get really quiet.'_

' _Yes, a couple of times,'_ Kara confirmed. She kept her eyes peeled for lack of a better term. Her body started to sway back and forth and her frown got even deeper when she waited and she waited and she waited some more.

There was nothing there just yet.

' _But it's just as well because I hate it too,'_ Kara said. She paused and added something else to her tone. _'Did I mention how much I utterly despise having to wait around for….'_

Kara's statement was forever lost in her thoughts. The dark clad figure jumped down and kicked Kara in the back of her head and sent her down to the ground.

The Kryptonian heroine struggled and she knew one thing, this person was extremely strong.

"I've got this one!" Gwen said. She aimed her web shooters and tried to wrap up the person in question up.

Only this enemy was a lot slicker and a lot more slippery than Gwen had previously assumed. She twisted out of the attack and landed on her feet. The landing had stuck firmly onto the ground and she launched a blast of web fluid at her adversary.

The adversary cut out of the web fluid. Gwen's eyes widened when she looked at her enemy. There was only one statement that came out of her mouth that pretty much showed exactly what she was thinking.

"No way."

Gwen engaged the night quite Winter Soldier in an intense round of hand to hand with each other.

' _Harry, we could use some back up, if you could hear us,'_ Kara said.

She was recovered and ready for round two against one of her more dangerous enemies. Kara hitched in a breath that she had and blew as hard as she could. Super breath was more than sufficient to taking a great adversary down.

This adversary flipped head over heels and landed firmly onto the ground. Kara picked up the attack and aimed a series of rapid fire punches at the enemy. The enemy blocked the assaults and returned fire to Kara just as quickly as she could deliver these punches.

' _I don't know, it feels like I'm fighting a super solider, who has a lot of my same strengths as well,'_ Kara thought. _'Oh great, was I cloned again?'_

' _Something else, I think,'_ Gwen said. _'Let's try and swarm her both at once. There's something blocking the signal from going outwards.'_

' _Block her, that's the best idea that I had,'_ Kara said. She reached on in and grabbed her enemy around the waist and tried to force her down to the ground. The only problem was that this enemy was more than dangerous and also a tad bit resource.

She flipped onto her feet and stuck the landing down onto the ground. The woman was smacked down hard to the ground.

Kara could feel the wind get knocked out of her when she was attacked from behind.

The mysterious individual tried to get away. Gwen grabbed onto her, but she was flipped off.

Gwen stuck the landing onto a tree and shot a line of webbing, latching onto her face.

The woman flipped off, causing the webbing to pull down the mask. That caused Gwen and Kara to catch a look at her face.

The next time they were able to get in for a closer look, the mysterious woman slipped away into the night, without a trace of any kind.

' _Okay, that was all kinds of weird,'_ Gwen thought when she finally was able to find her breath. _'Was it just me or…..'_

' _It's not just you if you think that looked like a female version of Steve Rogers,'_ Kara thought. _'It looked like it could be his sister, or…'_

' _Clone,'_ Gwen thought. She groaned, having more than enough to do with clones for her entire lifetime.

' _Oh believe me, I've heard that groan and I agree, I swear, I don't need to hear anything more about clones ever again,'_ Kara said. She frantically looked around, her heart racing even quicker when she moved on in. _'So, which way do you think that she went?'_

' _She could have gone anywhere,'_ Gwen admitted. She felt frustration and agony as well. Her neck craned back. The only thing that she knew was she wasn't here.

She also learned something else and that was that they just ran head long into a trap. Gwen gritted down on her teeth in frustration. There was only one statement that came from Kara as she braced herself for a fight.

' _I think we owe Harry an apology after this because we get on him for walking into obvious traps, even though he's well aware of it.'_

* * *

 

"So, there are a lot of things that are being kept under wraps with what's been happening with HYDRA," Harry said.

"The SSR….we thought that our….problems were going to cease when the Red Skull was defeated," Peggy informed him.

"Yes, but you were wrong because of this, weren't you?" Hope asked.

"There was another player that put his name onto the table," Peggy said. "And I don't mean Zemo."

"You've heard the legend of the Traveler," Harry said to her.

Peggy scoffed and sat down. "Well more than a legend, given the fact that he's sitting right in front of me."

"I can tell you that the most fanciful legend you might have heard doesn't quite match up to the sheer insanity that I've encountered," Harry said.

"Fancy that, I can say the same thing about some of the things that I've encountered out here," Peggy replied. "And to think, I was either born 50 years too early or you were born about 50 years too late."

"Insanity is timeless," Harry informed her. "And so is Darkseid."

"The name rings a bell," Peggy admitted. She wasn't about to lose her cool. "HYDRA acquired technology that is far beyond this time."

"It's far behind the present time that I've come from as well," Harry said. "Earth will get caught up with technology eventually."

"By my time, we finally were considered to be able to hang with the big dogs in the universe," Hope informed her. "But it took us countless years to get any respect."

"I can relate," Peggy said. "It's been six months since it happened and I felt that my career has backslid. Once this war is over, what will my future hold?"

"You know that's information that I can't divulge under good consciousness," Harry informed her. Peggy frowned and hated to admit that fact. "But I can tell you one thing, the future will be grand for you."

"I hope that your assumption is correct," Peggy said. "But, HYDRA was allowed these weapons….."

"Yes, and I believe that HYDRA might be working with a Doctor Nathaniel Essex," Harry told her.

"That name rings a bell, and it's of no surprise that monster was part of this," Peggy said. "What are we going to…"

Her question was left unanswered when there was a loud boom that resounded. Hope stood up. While she didn't have any kind of spider sense, her Phoenix Force abilities were going completely and utterly nuts without question.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled frantically, looking at Diana, Peggy, and Harry.

Suddenly it was obvious why she panicked, several Boom Tubes opened and HYDRA made their way into a supposed secure facility.

Harry frowned, they picked the wrong fight as far as he was concerned. Now he was going to have to flush them out.

Just as they came in, Harry got a distress signal from Gwen and Kara. It was faint, but his mind was hyper sensitive. The Prototype Winter Soldier attacked them. HYDRA wasn't there as well.

"So, the traveler, I thought that you'd be taller," Baron Zemo commented. He pointed an energy weapon at him.

Harry pretty much knew that he shouldn't be standing there when it hit. Sure enough when he moved, it hit a filing cabinet.

Diana took advantage of the explosion attack to throw two of the nearest HYDRA agents down to the ground.

Peggy nailed one of them into the wall with a huge uppercut punch. She didn't mean to complain, but she was feeling severely un-armed.

Hope tried to take them out at one fell swoop. One of the HYDRA goon sent a sonic grenade into the air. It broke open onto the ground and started to bombard her with a sonic wave. She clapped her hands onto the top of her head and started screaming. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"All will bow down before HYDRA!" Zemo yelled. Another Boom Tube opened and more HYDRA soldiers were out.

"HYDRA didn't have these many members," Peggy whispered. She couldn't even chalk this one up to faulty intelligence. "So what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Essex, he's working with HYDRA and he's beefed up the numbers," Harry said.

Fitting considering it was a bunch of nameless faceless mooks in HYDRA anyway, so why not clones.

Meanwhile Hope shrugged off the sonic attack, with blood dripping down her nose. She was pissed and wasn't going to take it, at all.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 18th, 2015.**


	35. Not in the History Books Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Not in the History Books Part Two.**

* * *

 

What Kara ran into today didn't really improve her already negative mood. The blonde's eyes glazed over when she came face to face with the one and only Granny Goodness and a small army of her Female Furies. The past between Kara and Granny had not been a good one and Kara was almost glad to see her again.

"Come on, my little children, dear Granny is going to make the beating that you suffer all better," Granny said. She stepped forward with a group of about six or eight Furies approaching them. They were ready to fight.

"Oh, I forgot how utterly hateable this bitch was," Gwen murmured. She felt pretty good about herself. She had to take this witch out and take her out right now.

"You forgot?" Kara asked. One of the nearest Furies went to protect Granny. That was her loss. Kara clapped her hands and sent the woman flying head over heels. "I don't know how you could forgot someone like this. Every time I got to bed at night, I dream about punching her in her foul face….."

Kara dodged the electrified baton which was nearly pushed into her ribs. The woman jumped high into the air and went for Granny once again.

"So rude," one of the woman whispered. The woman cracked her whip forward and Kara caught it in her hand. "After all of what Granny has done with us, you're nothing but an ungrateful tar who…"

Kara snapped the whip back at her enemy. This caused the enemy to get knocked onto her back with a sickening shock. Her body started to shake all over.

"You know, there's delusion and then there's this," Kara said. "I'll let you figure out which is worse in the end."

Gwen avoided the swinging batons of Granny's girls. She dodged each attack when they tried to smash into her. Gwen launched herself high into the air and kicked the baton back at her enemy. It nailed her right in the mouth hard.

"I hate to say it, but I love when I'm on target," Gwen said. She looked really smug, but the smugness was going to wear off sooner rather than later.

One of Granny's girls rushed Gwen and attempted to take her head off. Gwen dodged the attack and it smacked into the ground.

"After all that I've done for you, that's…"

Kara punched the woman in the face hard and knocked her onto the ground. She was so sick and tired of this woman spouting off.

' _You do realize that might have been a little excessive,'_ Gwen said.

' _Then why are you committing the image to memory?'_ Kara asked. Her blocked one of the electrified batons with her bare hands.

' _Are you….what's happening,'_ Jean said. They were cutting in and out of the bond link.

' _I can hear you, barely, but you are breaking up,'_ Kara responded. She snapped one of them down, with Granny struggling to get back to her feet.

Granny was mentally cursing that bitch that nailed her in the mouth at full force. She was not having any kind of good day.

' _Oh, this should be fun, do you mind if I do the honors?'_ Gwen asked.

Kara realized what Gwen was about to do and she smirked wildly. _'Oh, by all means, be my guest. I would be insulted if you didn't do something.'_

Gwen's lips curled into a devious little grin and she closed her eyes. She allowed Extremis to lock onto the mother box that Granny activated. She motioned for the Female Furies to go on through.

' _And they're being sent into the waiting arms of some fine women in the Church,'_ Gwen commented when the girls were sent through.

' _I had never seen Loki act so happy, the point is rather unsettling,'_ Sif said.

Granny had followed her girls through the Boom Tube, or at least she thought that she followed them through the Boom Tube.

Kara turned to Gwen. _'So, I hate to ask this…..'_

' _You know, it's not where she wanted to go, I'll tell you that,'_ Gwen said.

' _Too bad we can't send her into some dark deep black hole that she's never going to get out of,'_ Kara replied. Did she sound too vindictive? Kara really couldn't tell. The fact of the matter was that Dear Granny had been put away and that was what mattered in the end.

' _Well, I think that I got something fairly close,'_ Gwen replied.

The dust had pretty much settled. Jean appeared on the other side of the barrier once it had fallen down.

"A little bit late to the party, aren't we?" Gwen teased her. Jean folded her arms across her chest and she frowned.

"A little bit," Jean admitted. She was really frustrated that she missed out on a lot of the action. And she apparently missed out on the action of Kara punching Granny Goodness in the face. "So, how did it feel?"

"It felt great," Kara admitted. She seemed too pleased.

"Harry wants us back at the Church, he'll be joining us rather soon, I suspect, once things have been wrapped up with HYDRA," Jean said.

"Oh, I'm sure that seems like a fight for the ages," Gwen said. She didn't want to sound too excited, but the fact of the matter was that she was extremely excited.

"I'm pretty sure it went like all of the other fights do," Kara said. She closed her eyes and recited it by heart. "Bad guys give one of those monologues, they get their ass kicked. We all have some laughs, and afterwards once their plans get trounced, there is an orgy."

"I don't think that last part has quite happened," Jean replied with a frown. But she was looking forward to it happening, eventually.

* * *

 

It was a battle; Harry was going to have to say that. They got in and kicked some HYDRA agent ass. There was some laughs, some quipping, and in the end, most of the agents got trounced. Zemo got away.

Currently, Diana had the lasso wrapped around one of the HYDRA agents that were left intact after Hope was done to them. What Hope did to the vast lot of them was unspeakable. Peggy looked around the damaged headquarters.

"We were in need of renovation anyway," she replied. She looked at the lasso with a frown on her face. Diana had it nice and tight around her. The Agent looked over the man who was on the ground. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Positive," Diana replied. She turned towards Harry. "Will you do the honors or should I?"

"I think that I should do the honors," Harry said. There was a snap of his fingers the man who was on the ground jarred into a state of being awake.

He looked towards Harry and tried to bite down on his tooth. The only problem was that whatever he was trying, he pretty much had the rug pulled out from underneath him. Harry smiled and tilted his head up.

"I'm sure you're wondering where that cyanide capsule in your tooth went," Harry informed him. He looked at him with mock remorse, but there was a part of him that was enjoying this. "I regret to inform you that it has been removed and also any and all of the concealed weapons that you have on you have also been taken care of."

The HYDRA goon looked at him. "You must be insane if you think that I'm going to talk. Zemo will kill me."

"Oh, I think that Zemo is the least of your worries right about now," Harry said. He turned to look at Hope. "You remember this girl? She whacked around your fellow HYDRA agents something fierce. We're still trying to find all of the bits of them, but there's really not enough of them to bury in a matchbox."

The HYDRA goon blanched. He started to stutter and stammer. His ability to keep his head up was faltering.

"You're bluffing, you're…."

"We're going to make you talk, so I suggest that you do so, before I get upset," Hope said. She looked at him. She looked like a sweet innocent teenager at first, but there was an undercurrent of hostility in her eyes that showed that she was not one to be fucked with. If push came to shove, she would push back and she pushed pretty damn hard.

"I think that you better listen to what she says, for your sake if anything else," Diana said. Her smile got even wider. "So tell us everything that you know."

Her pull of the lasso got him singing. Peggy looked rather pleased when she wrote down the information.

"And see, only good things will happen when you cooperate," Peggy informed him. And he spat in her eye. She reached up and wiped the spit from her face. "And any amount of goodwill that you've had is wasted with that move."

"HYDRA will rise again!" the goon yelled. He looked positively manic with what he was saying.

Harry pursed his lips, looking at the HYDRA Agent. "You know, you do have a point. HYDRA is like cockroaches. They will rise again and they will do so more annoyingly than ever before."

He held the rope around the HYDRA Agent and looked into the man's eyes with one of those nasty expressions that only Harry Fucking Potter could have.

"But you won't be," Harry said. "How painfully and embarrassing your end is depends on a few things. What was with the person that attacks us?"

"Essex got his hands on some DNA from Captain America, I'm not sure what he combined it with, but he created the perfect weapon," the HYDRA agent whispered. Peggy looked outraged.

"But…..why did she attack us?" Peggy demanded.

"There's this crazy man who calls himself Granny," the HYDRA agent said in a stone cold serious voice. "She is able to do things with the mind that HYDRA can only dream of doing. We could learn a lot from her in making people comply."

"Why did you join HYDRA?" Hope asked.

"I just like seeing people suffer, and HYDRA is the best way to do this," the goon told them. "The Allies are going to fail and the world is going to be underneath one banner. The Prototype is just a beginning for a super powered army the likes of which the world has ever seen. Soon, the Winter Soldier project will allow us to take over the world. The Skull might be dead, but HYDRA lives."

The saddest part of what he was saying was that the Lasso was wrapped around him. He could tell only what he believed to be the truth.

"Well, we've learned everything that we needed to know from him," Peggy replied. HYDRA was more dangerous than ever before. "All except for one thing…..where is Baron Zemo's headquarters?"

* * *

Harry, Hope, and Diana made their way inside the lab. Diana shuddered, but Hope turned towards her.

"I know, if I have to go into a lab that belongs to Nathaniel Essex or one of his clones one more time, it will be too soon," Hope commented. She could sense that there was something in the air or rather something buzzing about over her head.

The Avatar of Rebirth kept sweeping on through the lab, hoping to find something.

Harry, on the other hand, kept his eyes peeled for something that was going to attack him. The Prototype was around here. While Peggy's team was wrapping up Zemo, Harry was tasked with dealing with the prototype.

The most frustrating thing about this entire endeavor was no matter how many times Harry fought them, HYDRA could not be put in the ground. There was always someone to take up the cause. The best he could do was take their resources for himself.

' _And you don't really mind them at all, given that they give you a chance to indulge yourself in your kleptomania,'_ Kara teased him.

Harry didn't say anything. He also didn't see that there was anything in the lab worth taking. That might be a kick in the teeth as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly, Harry could see something in a flash. Diana looked up and she opened her mouth. Her eyes locked onto Harry's and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Diana, I see it as well…."

The Prototype jumped into the air and tried to attack Diana. Diana blocked her attack. The Amazon Princess had to admit that this Prototype was pretty good at blocking her attacks. The two of them went hand to hand with each other, trying to push the other back. It was a back and forth battle between them.

Diana dodged her attack and she flew head long into a glass chamber. The cuts on her face were visible, but they healed instantly.

"Not, bad," Harry offered. She turned around and tried to deliver a death blow to him. Harry flipped over the top of her head out of the way and stuck the landing onto his feet. Her feet were pulled out from underneath her. She flipped over and landed firmly onto them. She turned around and frowned. "Not too bad at all."

Harry waved his hand and a bright light bombarded her vision. That caused her to frail around and nearly punch her hand through the ground.

It took the combined efforts of Hope, Diana, and Harry, but they rendered her unconscious. The woman thumped down onto the ground.

The doors of the lab opened and Peggy joined them. She looked calm, but at the same time fairly pleased with herself.

"You captured her," Peggy said. She looked down at the Prototype who was bound to the ground. "But….what…..what's going on here?"

"There's something familiar about her, wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked. Peggy looked at him with an imploring stare. "Other than the obvious thing that's familiar about her."

Peggy nodded and looked down at this prototype. There was something really familiar about her and she was becoming uneasy about it. "Yes, yes, I would have to agree, there's something….a bit off about her. I don't even know where to begin with this one."

"We better just haul her off and see what we can do with her," Harry informed her. "Essex and Granny did a number on her."

"Granny is a…"

"We're not quite sure what Granny is, but Granny is one of the chief minions of Darkseid," Harry informed her.

"Oh, I see," Peggy replied.

"And apparently her and Essex have gotten really up close and personal," Hope added. There was a note of disgust in her tone and she wasn't the only one who felt some amount of disgust through that statement.

' _Oh, thanks a lot for that one,'_ Kara thought. That was an image that wasn't leaving her mind any time soon.

Right now, they got the prototype wrapped up. Harry wanted to take another look around that lab. For the second time during these adventures through time, Essex slipped right underneath his grasp.

* * *

 

"The end game is being reached, I think that we can all agree about that, can't we?" Selene asked them.

The entire group is being left in the Church. The Prototype was there and she was currently sedated. It would be a long and hard road before her mind was completely untangled and she was returned back to some level of sanity.

"When they brainwash someone, they go all of the way," Selene muttered underneath her breath. She looked at the woman and turned to Hope. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, she was created and molded," Hope agreed. She allowed herself to skim the surface thoughts, but what she saw was rather alarming. She did get some flashes underneath the surface of something more humane than the living, breathing, weapon that had been created. "And that just proves that we have to stop Darkseid."

"We will," Harry said. His tone was really firm and it was obvious that his calmness was artificial.

Harry thought long and hard about everything that needed to be done. He looked at the prototype and realized that getting through the brain washing was going to be a tough one.

Isobel made her way up from the stairs.

"A lot of these girls are pretty much innocent, the only crime they have had, is coming from broken homes and being too trusting about a disgusting old gargoyle," Isobel said.

Kara smiled, that was a pretty accurate assessment of dear Granny. "Were you able to find out anything about Darkseid's plans?"

' _One of them managed to overhear something,'_ Jean piped in over the bond link. _'He is working with Essex, as we've figured out.'_

' _Dare I ask if you know what he's offered Essex to convince him to work with him,'_ Gwen thought. She paused. _'Although I'm sure that promising Essex fresh test subjects to do his demented experiments on would be more than enough.'_

' _Yes,'_ Harry said in agreement. _'But it's something else, isn't there, Jean?'_

Jean nodded in agreement. _'He's made Essex a deal regarding Apocalypse.'_

' _With Darkseid, the devil of the deal is in the details,'_ Hope thought. She decided to lay this one all out on the table. _'Exactly what did he promise Essex anyway?'_

' _He promised to reunite him with Apocalypse,'_ Jean confirmed. She worked with Morgan and Circe in trying to restore the girls back to a sense of sanity.

' _I don't think we even need to really spell out what's going to happen there, do we?'_ Harry asked. All of the girls made sounds that they didn't need to be lead through by the hand with this. _'No, I didn't really think that I would.'_

Hope made a good point. With Darkseid, the devil was truly in the details of the agreement.

Harry also knew that there was one other thing. The time skip hadn't occurred yet, which left Harry in a perfect opportunity for business.

"Keep me posted on anything," Harry said. Isobel turned towards him and nodded. "The Prototype is not the only priority, but it should be a high priority. And those tests indicate…."

"What you'd think that they'd indicate, Daddy," Isobel said. She handed him the paper and looked over them. "Are you going to take those over to Agent Carter?"

"Yes, I should," Harry said. It was important to tell her what they were dealing with and Harry knew that there would be other things.

The blood of Captain America was something that many people sought, but Essex had a sample of his DNA. That meant that they were able to create something like this prototype.

* * *

 

Peggy Carter sighed when she placed the edge of the pen up to her mouth. The most galling job about this job was all of the paperwork. She did capture one of the top ten most sought war criminals in the world and hopefully put a dent in HYDRA, although she was not too optimistic about this.

There was a gust of wind that appeared in her office and Harry stood in front of her.

"Diana warned me you might do that, show up suddenly," Peggy replied. "You know, you should mix it up, because I'm sure that women are expecting it."

"Or, you're more alert than people give you credit for," Harry said. He sat on a chair in front of her. "I have news for you, and I'm not sure how much you're going to like it. But it's important to lay it out on the table."

"Yes, I know, it always is," Peggy replied. She got up to her feet and finished with the paperwork. "Your timing is good though, I need a break from this."

"Here are the results from the tests on the Prototype, they were telling the truth about having the DNA of Captain America and using it to craft a clone," Harry said.

"And now, we're going to have to hunt down any samples with extreme prejudice," Peggy answered. "Do you realize that's like finding a needle in a haystack? Especially considering there's some people within the American and British governments who we don't want having access to those blood samples more than HYDRA does."

"The Church will offer its help in hunting down any sample of Steve's DNA possible, trust me….his legacy shouldn't be used for evil as much as anyone," Harry said. "I know that this means a lot to you."

"Yes, it does," Peggy answered. "It's odd that you know what happens next."

"Perhaps I do," Harry admitted. "But, there's a lot of things changed and…you didn't read the rest of the report and see who the female donor was."

Peggy skimmed the report and she was shocked beyond words. It really was telling that HYDRA thought more of her than the people in her own department.

Diana made her way inside, having made a cup of tea.

"I hope that's a bit stronger than normal, after what I learned," Peggy answered.

"It is," Diana confirmed for her.

"Good," Peggy said. After the day that was, she was going to need something a bit stronger to help sooth her nerves.

And speaking of soothing her nerves, Diana ran her fingers down the back of her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt something and she gave a sigh.

"You seemed tense," Diana commented to her.

"I am tense," Peggy replied. She could feel Diana's hands over the back of her neck suddenly.

"I can tell that, you've been working a long time at this," Harry said. "And the past six months have been rather rough."

"Well, at least Diana has been here for me," Peggy agreed. You never knew certain things about yourself until you met up with adversity.

Harry sat on the chair across from her and she had kicked off her shoes during this time. He gently lifted her leg up and started to massage the bottom of her feet.

"I'm not certain if this is…" Peggy started. She could feel a jolt of energy go through her and any question of the properness of this went from her. She could really feel his hands rub over the sole of her feet and that caused more heat to spread over her body. "I'm not certain if this is…really appropriate."

"If it isn't appropriate, then why aren't you stopping me?" Harry asked her. There was a certain cheeky tone in his voice. "Let's face it, you want this, don't you?"

"Diana has….done a good job in selling you," Peggy admitted. She could feel Harry's hand move slowly up her leg and the stop before running down the leg. "And you're doing a good job at seducing me."

"Is that what this is?" Diana asked. She whispered in Peggy's ear and she slowly kissed the back of her neck.

"If you're going to take me, then do it properly," Peggy said. She managed to find her way to her feet. "After all that happened, I think that I need this."

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry returned fire with an equal amount of passion with her. Their tongues dangled together in an attempt to give each other something wonderful.

Peggy latched onto his tongue and moaned when it moved around into her mouth. She was really savoring this moment and also savored Diana on the other side of her.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Diana whispered.

Peggy nodded and she never thought that she would be taken on her desk like this, but it was happening before her very eyes. Diana kneeled down at her side and Harry slowly pulled her clothes off, to reveal more and more of her body. She closed her eyes tightly and could feel Harry's burning gaze over her body.

It made her body heat up and the thought of him being inside her was magnificent.

Harry's gaze raked over the tight body of Peggy Carter. Her dark hair hung over her face with a burning gaze. Her breasts stuck out proud and firm. It was obvious that she was someone that worked out, and also managed to keep a fairly feminine form. He left her stockings on, because it looked sexy.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered. He leaned down and kissed down onto her nipple. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and kept sucking it.

Peggy was bombarded with even more pleasure than she could realize. The pleasure increased when Diana was on the other side of her, sucking her other nipple just as hard. The combined attack of both of them was way too much for her. She thought that her mind was going to be lost to the pleasure of both of them.

Harry started at her collarbone and started to kiss all the way down her body.

"I want you inside me," Peggy begged him. Diana held her back and smiled. Her skirt was up and her panties were removed.

"Patience, you got to sample some of what Harry has to offer, it's divine," Diana said. "Daddy, could you please eat my girlfriend out? That would be so hot."

Harry smiled and his lips lingered on Peggy's belly button. It was obvious that she was really hot down her. He continued to kiss up and down the sensitive area, reaching the hot and moist flesh that was between her thighs.

"Bloody hell, bugger me, bugger me now," Peggy breathed. She closed her eyes and let things flow within her.

"Oh, that language, I think that I should put your tongue to better uses," Diana said. She kneeled down onto her face and Peggy grabbed her legs.

Peggy knew what to do indeed and she decided to lick Diana's damp mound. The sexy Amazon grinded on her face and her moans signified that a true master was at work, paying tribute between her legs.

' _She has been choking for it so long, hasn't she?'_ Harry asked. _'I think that you've done a good job in getting me a great conquest.'_

' _I am to please, oh that's a good spot,'_ Diana thought. She said that out loud. _'Lick her right there, that's her weak spot, oh yes right there.'_

Peggy could not even think straight. This Amazon Pussy in her face and this tongue that was in her was making her absolutely barmy.

Harry ate her to a mind shattering orgasm. He pulled himself to his feet and smiled.

Diana managed to make her way off of the desk and Peggy realized that while she was recovering from her orgasm, Diana tied her up with her lasso.

"Oh, you cheeky bitch," Peggy said. She could see Diana walk over towards Harry and place her hands on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

Diana stripped Harry and Peggy could feel her loins ache and since she couldn't release herself, she had no way to give herself any kind of release. That redefined frustration for her.

She could feel more and more of him be revealed to her. She was positively drooling in more ways than one.

"Oh, please," Peggy said. She could feel Diana's thumb lightly rake across her clit and she closed her eyes.

Harry's large manhood was revealed and they made sure that Peggy's eyes were on it. Diana wrapped her hand at the base of Harry's cock and slowly stroked it up and down. Her hand was lubricated with Peggy's juices.

"You know, you want this cock, don't you?" Diana asked. "Even the high strung career woman needs something, and why settle for the rest, when you can get the rest."

"Yes, please, I want it, don't make me beg for it," Peggy said.

Diana smiled when turning to her girlfriend. "Oh, but you're so cute when you beg."

She slowly cupped Peggy's pussy and then released her hand. She placed her hand up so Harry could lick the juices.

Peggy watched as Harry feasted off of her juices on his daughter's hands. That was so wrong, but why wouldn't her hips stop twitching?

The next thing Peggy felt was something hard brush against her nether lips. Harry's hands were on her breasts and they squeezed them. There was some kind of energy that channeled through them.

Diana smiled and sat down on the chair, watching the show. Harry's cock plunged into Peggy's dripping hot pussy lips.

Peggy closed her eyes and felt Harry go into her. She never felt something so good go into her body. Her legs were now freed and she was able to wrap them around Harry.

Harry pulled himself out of her and the beautiful agent clamped her thighs around him. She started to milk his tool over and over again. Harry lifted his hand and cupped her breast when she played with it. Her other breast was underneath his grip.

"Oh, god, you're so tight," Harry grunted. Her juicy pussy tugged around him. Harry pumped into her as hard as he could and her breasts slowly started to sway.

Peggy's dripping lips slid up towards him and Harry pushed down onto her.

Diana closed her eyes and placed her fingers between her legs. She kept pushing her fingers into her at the sound of Harry fucking her girlfriend hard on the desk.

Peggy was in heaven. "Never stop this."

"Don't worry, I can go for a really long time," Harry informed her. Peggy lifted her hips up and she moaned deeply when he went into her depths.

"Good, I'm glad."

The coupling between the two of them continued. Peggy gripped his hard tool between her hot thighs when he slid almost all the way out of her and then he plunged deep into her depths again. She clutched onto his bicep and squeezed it hard.

"More," she begged him, biting down on her lip.

"Always," Harry replied to her. He kept working himself into her.

Eventually, he spilled his seed into her. He had brought her to at least a dozen extremely satisfying orgasms. Peggy's walls clutched him and she must have come several times.

The cum leaked from her pussy and Diana made her way over the second that Harry pulled out to clean her up like a dutiful little daughter. Peggy's folds were licked and slurped as Diana savored the beautiful combination of her father and her lover.

Seconds later, Diana realized that she was on her knees on the desk, wrapped up in her own lasso. She could feel Harry's strong hands behind her.

Peggy cast her a smile, when she positioned herself beneath Diana's face. "Well, haven't the tables turned pretty quickly?"

Diana nodded up and down with passion. She could feel Harry's hands roam over her hips and slide a bit deeper into her.

"Fuck that dirty bitch up the ass, I want to see you bugger her, that would be wonderful," Peggy told him.

Diana couldn't protest this if she wanted to and she really didn't want to. She could feel her father's long thick cock.

"How do you like this, baby girl, liking your father's big cock in your ass?" Harry asked. He held her hips and pumped into her.

Diana closed her eyes, she didn't have much time to savor the sensation of Harry plowing her ass, mostly because Peggy's hips lifted and she had to eat her girlfriend out. The hot sensation of the girl's mouth felt really good.

She thought that she was going to explode with pleasure the more Harry pushed into her depths.

Time had passed, Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, but there was a sufficient amount of time that had done so.

His balls worked against her hips and Harry pumped into her even harder. Every time his balls it her, Diana could feel a slight aching in her loins when she stretched to accommodate more and more of Harry's massive girth when it speared into her body. She felt the pleasure when he stretched her and she was stretched far and wide when Harry sank into her.

Harry could feel her tight ass pleasure him. He knew that the end was here, but he wanted to savor a few moments.

Peggy was in a daze, but she managed to hold onto Diana's hair. Her greedy eyes followed the tied up Amazon where Harry kept hammering Diana's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Harry held onto her and Diana was dazed.

"Ready for my cum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, cum in her dirty arse," Peggy breathed. The last word was a bit higher than normal when Diana ate her to an orgasm.

Harry plowed Diana and his cum flowed rather nicely. He shot burst after burst of his cum into Diana's sweet ass. He kept hammering into her, allowing his cum to flow nicely.

He pulled out of her, allowing Diana to collapse, closing her eyes in pleasure. Peggy moved on in to clean her up.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 20th, 2015.**


	36. As We Left You

**Chapter Thirty-Six: As We Left You.**

* * *

 

Harry wasn't sure when the next time jump was going to be, all he knew was that it was going to be really soon. He put himself into position and made his way to the HYDRA base that they managed to uncover, with Kara and Gwen following him.

' _Oh, raiding a HYDRA base,'_ Kara thought. She looked fairly amused for some reason. _'I hate to say this, especially considering the circumstances, but did we really have to go back in time to raid a HYDRA base?'_

Harry didn't really say anything. This was just going to be like old times again. HYDRA was the gift that kept on given. Half of the toys that Harry got were swiped from HYDRA. He made his way down into the tunnel.

' _I don't know,'_ Gwen replied. She looked intrigued. _'These low tech HYDRA bases are almost quaint compared to the more high tech models. I mean there's certainly some level of charm here. Am I completely insane in saying that?"_

" _Yes,'_ Harry agreed with her. _'But I do understand what you're saying.'_

Harry broke open one of the vaults that lead him inside the HYDRA base. He was fairly curious to see what was behind door number one in this case.

' _Oh, I wonder what you're going to win this time,'_ Kitty said through the bond link. _'Might it be some weapon that HYDRA intends to use to cause untold damage and mayhem to the entire world?'_

' _You know, it just might be,'_ Harry agreed. He was going to have to see where this was going to lead him.

He cracked open the vault and saw some weapons. Kara knew what they were seconds away.

' _Well, they just raided the Darkseid cookie jar, didn't they?'_ Kara asked. She looked at the weapons and whistled. The young female looked fairly impressed when she looked over everything that she had. _'Not too bad, wouldn't you have to say?'_

' _No, Kara, I agree, it's not too bad,'_ Harry added. He thought that this was a pretty good haul.

' _You know, you never really have to develop anything else ever again,'_ Diana replied. _'Given that your enemies are doing the development for you in the first place.'_

As much as Harry was amused by that, he couldn't help but point out one small little logical fallacy in Diana's statement. _'That might be a good thing, if it wasn't more rewarding in improving on some of these things.'_

' _And also developing counter measures for any other things that HYDRA might as well develop,'_ Gwen added in agreement.

Harry nodded when he uncovered a box full of grenades that could blow entire armies away. Some of these items were useful, while others were dangerous in the wrong hands. And Harry recalled the sayings, there was nothing more wrong that HYDRA.

' _You know, HYDRA really did get better in hiding their stuff,'_ Kara admitted.

' _Likely on the account of Harry always swiping it in the past,'_ Gwen thought. She shook her head. _'Just about right that Harry inspires even his enemies to step up their game.'_

' _I aim to please, it's not satisfying in defeating a weak enemy that doesn't know what they're doing,'_ Harry said. He could see another crate of extremely powerful weapons.

He wasn't really too sure what a lot of these weapons did, but he was pretty sure that some of them were going to cause some great damage if he didn't utilize them properly. Harry frowned when he looked over the weapons in his hand. He thought that he had struck some kind of gold with these weapons.

' _And I'm surprised that HYDRA didn't use those, they might have actually put up more of a fight,'_ Diana thought.

' _I have to ask, what did you do to HYDRA?'_ Kitty asked.

' _Trust me, you don't want to know,'_ Diana thought. There was a unsettling type tone to her voice and it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about this matter anymore than she had to.

Harry whistled when he looked around. He could see that there was a lot that he needed to uncover just now.

' _Unless I missed my cue, I think that we've got pretty much everything cleared out of this particular HYDRA facility,'_ Harry thought.

Kara and Gwen helped Harry stack all of the crates that they found up. It nearly stacked up to the ceiling. Adding onto the other HYDRA items that Harry, Gwen, and Kara found during their various raids today, it was adding up to be quite a collection.

' _Preparing for transport,'_ Harry projected mentally.

' _Ready, willing, and able for transport,'_ Selene agreed. She couldn't believe the great haul that had been placed underneath her. The Church would have some new technology to play with soon.

* * *

 

Harry thought that he was joined by quite the colorful and powerful group of women. The Alpha Council was present, as they always were. The original quartet that moved through time with him in Kara, Jean, Kitty, and Gwen were with him. The two newest members of their party joined them in the form of Hope and Kat. Selene was there, as always, with Madelyn and Rosalina and also Ravonna, Morgan, Loki, Isobel, and Circe all were there.

For reasons of security, Circe and Isobel were sat on opposite sides of the room. Loki had been tasked as their babysitter as part of her pittance.

' _You really do love making people suffer, don't you?'_ Ravonna thought. She smirk and shook her head. _'Oh you really do love making people suffer, don't you?'_

' _I wouldn't say that I love making people suffer per say, although it can be pretty fun to put people down a few pegs,'_ Harry thought. He could sense the tension that was going through Hope's eyes.

Harry decided to get down to the meat and the potatoes of the meeting.

"This is the first time, that I don't think any of us sensed Darkseid around," Harry said.

Jean shook her head. "No, I didn't, did you Hope?"

"No," Hope confirmed with a frustrated sigh.

Some might say that no Darkseid was a good thing, but they all disagreed. The fact that he had not shown up was rather discouraging.

"I guess that I shouldn't have sent Granny hurling to her torment," Kara said.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be back, doesn't she always come back?" Gwen asked.

Kara responded with one of the most prominent, "thanks for reminding me" looks. Harry reached around and grabbed her around the shoulder.

"I have a feeling that the minions only have the foggiest idea of what the end game plan is," Harry reminded them.

"That makes it pretty difficult to get information, then," Gwen said. She lifted her hand and put it on the top of her head. It was feeling really funny to her. She realized that all eyes were on her and Gwen shook her head. "Not sure what's going on. My Spider Sense isn't really tingling all that much, but it's almost like I can feel something. I'm not sure what to really make of it."

She really wasn't sure what to make of any of this and that much annoyed her to no end. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave a lengthy sigh. It was almost about ready to go off, but yet it wouldn't go off.

"I think we've all reached the same conclusion," Harry said.

Hope's gaze locked onto Harry's. "Yes, Darkseid isn't going to come out again until he's to his fullest strength."

Harry looked at her for a brief second, and smiled. "Good."

The looks around the room pretty much told the story. Harry was going to have to elaborate on this point quickly. "Because, if he's strong, he'll have a higher opinion of his abilities, and he'll be less guarded."

Harry hoped that would be the case anyway. He was really not too pleased with the fact that Darkseid was still out there.

"I suppose that our only hope is finding Essex," Selene said. "And Raven is still on the hunt as well."

Harry smiled; Raven would be the one that would still be hunting down Essex. She took things extremely personally with what happened in the past regarding him. Harry would have felt sorry for Essex, had it not been Essex. So he didn't really feel sorry for him at all.

"Best of luck to her," Harry said with a brisk smile. "She'll do well, we all know that."

"Well, unless she runs into a clone," Gwen said. Kara and Gwen exchanged a look with each other.

Maddie, who had been quiet for a moment, spoke. "Is there something that I'm missing?"

"We've had a lot of bad luck with clones, it seems like we run into one every six months," Jean said. "It normally works out in the end because Harry ends up bedding all of the women. But, it's a long road to that point."

Jean thought about the other Maddie when she was talking about that. That was really a mind numbing experience.

She nodded in affirmation. "I see."

"All we have to do is be ready and we'll be able to take him down," Harry replied. He wasn't going to mince words; he knew that by getting into this battle, there was a chance that many of them might not get out of there with their sanity intact.

There was also a chance that if Harry took down Darkseid, he might be done for good. He was more determined that he ever been.

He did remember one thing, determination only got people so far, before it got them trapped in a corner. Harry needed a plan that would trap him. Even if it didn't work, it was better than just lifting his thumbs in the air and pretty much doing nothing.

* * *

 

Diana really hoped that one time she could visit back home and there were no vengeful gods and sorcerers attacking her.

' _I mean, there has to be one time where that doesn't happen, isn't there?'_ Diana asked Harry. She turned towards him, hoping for some positive reinforcement.

' _Yes, there's one time where it doesn't happen, a few times,'_ Harry admitted.

Diana always hated to think that the place she called home was the nexus of weirdness. On one hand, it did make her life more exciting. On the other hand, there was really too much excitement and too much of a good thing can be extremely bad.

That being said, Harry arrived at the edge of the island. Diana's amusement rose when the Amazons stopped doing what they were doing to come and greet him when he returned.

' _I almost forgot,'_ Diana thought. _'Although I shouldn't have.'_

Leading the charge of the Amazon greeting party was a now fourteen, almost fifteen year old, Donna.

"Daddy!" Donna squealed in excitement and she moved her way over to nearly knock him off of his feet.

Hippolyta watched her daughter nearly take her mate off of the ground with amusement dancing through eyes. The Queen of the Amazons looked really amused.

' _I think that she's happy to see you,'_ Hippolyta thought.

Donna managed to detach herself with Harry with a smile on her face. She looked up at her and Diana looked at her sister with a frown. The younger Amazon Princess looked at Diana, almost as an afterthought. "Oh, it's good to see you Diana."

"I'm glad that you're happy to see me as well, Donna," Diana said. She kept a sweet little smile on her lips when she looked from her sister to Harry. "So, how have you been holding up on your training?"

"Oh, I've been fine, one of these days, I swear," Donna said. She looked at her sister and smiled. "But I've been keeping up with my training, hoping one day that I can get the better of you."

Diana smiled when she looked at her sister. "We'll see, Donna, we'll see."

The older Amazon Princes actually was fairly interested in seeing how far Donna had come. She had been training where Diana was exploring the world.

"So, you've got to tell me what you've been doing," Donna said. There was a tone in her voice that indicated that she was excited. Harry's gaze locked onto hers and Donna didn't really back off from his look. She shook her head when Harry pulled his head back. He smiled. "I mean, I'm just…..you know…"

"Don't worry, I know," Diana said.

She, Harry, Hippolyta, and Donna made their way off to an area of the island. It was pretty much shaded and really cool for this part of the island.

"So was your journey without problems?" Hippolyta asked.

"About as unproblematic as you would think that it might be," Harry told her. Hippolyta looked back at him and nodded in response. "So, there hasn't been any trouble?"

"No, no trouble," Hippolyta agreed to it. The Warrior Queen knew better than to say anything. "Is he still lurking?"

"Closer than ever before, but at the same time, further away," Harry told her. The Queen of the Amazons frowned deeply when Harry allowed her to chew on that. "But, we've gotten some more assets, if we can crack the code."

Donna looked at Harry curiously about this.

' _You know, in a few years, she'll be old enough to be brought into things,'_ Diana thought to Harry. He smiled when he looked back at her. _'But you know that she's not completely ignorant on everything. She's figured out a lot. She's no different than I was at that age.'_

Harry gave Diana a smile. _'That might have been the problem….but it's true, she's not too much different than I was at that age either.'_

Diana grinned, she had a feeling that Harry knew more than he had any right to know, but there were many reasons for that. She turned her attention towards her sister, who stood before her, crouching down.

"So, do you think you can show me what you've been learning?" Diana asked Donna. Donna blinked in response.

"Yes, if you want me to," Donna said. She was a bit more nervous than she was letting on.

She looked equal parts confident and scared. Donna had been training hard for what seemed like a long time, but she had no idea what her sister was doing when she traveled the world. The two of them walked towards each other. Everyone gathered around with excitement.

"So are you ready to do this?" Diana asked her. Donna gave a shifty little smile when she looked back at her sister. She tried not to be too cocky when she responded.

"I'm ready when you are."

The two of them surrounded each other, ready to get a fight. The Amazons gathered around for the sparring match between the two Amazon Princesses. The King and Queen of the island watched over the battle. It was going to be an impressive battle.

* * *

 

Harry returned from his trip from the island and surprisingly enough, it was done without incident.

' _I would classify it as a miracle, but you're not completely off the island,'_ Diana thought. She was really excited about the visit and more importantly the aftermath of her little sparring session with Donna.

' _Oh that was amazing, one for the ages,'_ Kitty said. Her voice bubbled with excitement and she came close to losing her mind. The brunette girl rocked herself back and forth on the chair and started to mentally babble from where she was. _'That was so amazing, so amazing, that was….well that was kind of awesome, wasn't it?'_

' _Yes, Kitty, that was kind of awesome,'_ Harry agreed. He chuckled at the passion that she showed. She was going to have to be subdued or have her brains fucked out at the very least. _'But, I think you for not giving us a play by play on exactly what happened and who won. Because we were there, and we know. All of you got excited, and then you wished you were here because of the aftermath.'_

' _You have to admit, it's pretty epic,'_ Kara said.

' _Yes, pretty epic,'_ Gwen thought. _'And I feel a time warp coming on again, don't you?'_

' _I don't think we spent nearly as much time in this time period as we did the other time periods,'_ Jean thought. _'Yet, we got a lot done.'_

Harry was going to have to agree with that on both accounts. He returned to the Church with a smile on his face. He cracked open the doors of the Church to allow himself further inside. He stopped when he came across Loki.

"Selene and Morgan wish to tell you that they can't come around right now," Lady Loki said in a remorseful voice. "Guess that you're stuck with me for the present time."

"Yes, I guess that I am," Harry said. "So, what's the status reports of the girls?"

"Granny Goodness, for all of…..I'm not sure what gender to call that thing to start with," Lady Loki said. She crinkled her nose. "But anyway for all of the faults of Granny Goodness, one thing you can say about this…individual, is that she is through, almost to a fault."

Loki summoned a bench. Harry looked at her.

"Don't worry, this one doesn't bite," Loki answered. "And last time it was a force of habit. Although it might have been a way to gain myself hours of rough sex, but setting Sif and Kara on me last time made me learn my lesson. Until I forget it the next time that is."

' _Should have not pulled that one,'_ Kara said.

Sif nodded in agreement. _'Although I'm pretty sure that she got rewarded out of the incident anyway.'_

"As, I've learned the hard way in the past, brain washing takes a long time to undo," Loki explained to him. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Especially given the fact that this was done from the onset," Loki replied. She thought that there were going to be a lot of problems regarding this and regarding with putting these individuals back to life. "But, I think that things are going to be very promising. We just got to be a bit creative with what we're doing."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

' _Is it just me, or is the term creative raising a lot more questions that it does answers?'_ Kara asked.

Gwen sighed deeply before she shook her head. _'It's not just you Kara, trust me on that one.'_

She stroked her hands through here hair. Selene was the one who jumped in. _'Trust me, none of them will be harmed. I know that one of them has a bit of a personal touch to Harry.'_

' _That's putting things mildly,'_ Harry thought. _'And as for the prototype.'_

' _She's going to be the toughest of all, but I'm certain that Agent Carter will do what she can to help us when the time comes to return her from her subdued state,'_ Selene said.

Peggy decided to speak for herself when she hopped onto the bond link. _'There's no question about that, absolutely I will.'_

' _That's excellent,'_ Harry informed her. _'And I want to speak with you before we leave, if you don't mind.'_

' _Not at all, but is talking truly all we're going to do?'_ Peggy asked him. She offered a cheeky smile.

' _Play your cards right, and you never know,'_ Harry thought. He cleared his throat and grew more serious. _'As much as I like to have some fun, it's business.'_

' _Don't worry, attend to it, my beloved,'_ Selene informed him. _'We will be here when the time comes and during the next time skip, they will be normal upstanding members of the Church.'_

Harry smiled, would it be too much to say that he could hardly wait for that to happen?

* * *

 

Peggy Carter thought that she was forever saying goodbye, only this wasn't forever. She was pretty sure that she could see Harry on the other side.

"I'm certain that you'll have more than enough on your plate by the time that I get to you again," Harry said.

Peggy nodded, some of the things Harry told her, she was going to be extremely busy indeed. The world's threats were going to get more dangerous. The future was going to be enough to handle even without this looming threat of Darkseid out there. There were things that Harry eluded to that were enough to make a person's head spin and she was just going to hang on for the ride and how that she didn't get thrown off of the tracks.

"Do you have a rough estimate where I am going to see you again?" Peggy asked him.

Harry shrugged in response. "Wish I could tell you, luv, but you honestly, I don't know. These time skips are insane. At least you won't have to worry about HYDRA again for a few more months."

As much as Peggy wanted to reprimand him for such a blasé statement, it was likely extremely true.

' _It was tough bringing her around for the first few months, given what happened to Steve,'_ Diana thought. _'Do you know exactly where he landed anyway?'_

' _No, not particularly,'_ Harry answered. And he was being completely honest with this now.

"So, this is goodbye, for another….however many years," Peggy said. She wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately, which Harry returned.

It was a pity that he couldn't stick around for too much longer. But that was just the nature of what he did and Harry did have a lot to do.

Hope waited outside to meet with Harry, and the other girls moved in to join them. She looked towards him.

"I can feel the light at the end of the tunnel or rather the darkness," Hope replied.

"So, we better be on our guard," Kara said.

The familiar flash of the time stream engulfed them. They left Europe in the 1940s and landed in Gotham City in the 1960s.

"Dare I ask why we're here?" Kara asked.

Harry didn't answer but he had a feeling that they were going to find out all too soon. Gotham City might have not been that bad before the murders of the Waynes, but he had a feeling that there was always that undercurrent of evil just breaking out. It just needed one bad day.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 23rd, 2015.**


	37. A Touch of Lilac

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Scent of Lilac.**

* * *

Harry and his girls arrived in Gotham City circa the 1960s. They didn't know what to expect. Gwen in particular looked around and pondered what was going on. There was one point that really smacked her hard on the face that she had to talk about. She allowed herself to take a momentary breath.

' _You know what's the weirdest part?'_ Gwen asked. _'You don't see a mugging every ten feet.'_

' _Which does put this era of Gotham City before the death of the Waynes,'_ Kara thought. Gotham City always was on the verge of going completely and utterly insane. That was the trigger point that pushed it over the edge.

Hope shook her head. _'Gotham, up until the end, it was a never ending battle against crime and corruption. The Waynes just got the ball rolling and it kept rolling, until finally Gotham City was made a No Man's Land."_

' _Exactly what made Gotham a No Man's Land anyway?'_ Kara asked. She paused and realized something. _'Or does that file into things that we really don't know about the future. I'd figure as much, wouldn't you?'_

' _That is one of those, well duh, moments,'_ Kitty thought. She frowned when she considered everything. _'But then again, I'm almost wondering.'_

Harry did wonder as well, but he didn't say anything. Until this moment, Harry never thought that he would step foot back into Gotham City. This was even before Helena's father had rose into the Big Black Bat. This was before Joker, Penguin, Black Mask, and any of the insane and colorful gallery of rogues.

There was crime granted, Harry didn't see that there was a place on Earth that didn't have crime. Compared to the standards of what Gotham City did become, everything was fairly peaceful and dare he say it, tranquil? Harry hated to say it, but it seemed oddly unsettling. Perhaps he was well off base, in fact, Harry was going to have to say that he was slightly off base.

It was time to figure out where things were. Harry made his way to the Gotham City paper. He paid for it and took it, frowning.

"Well, this is interesting, the Waynes are all over the society page and not the obituaries, so this puts it before the murders," Harry said.

' _What if we…..'_ Kara started, but Harry shook his head.

' _That's not what we were sent back here for, and even if we stopped the mugging on that night, there are some things that are destined to happen,'_ Harry answered. He leaned himself back and read the society page. _'Few familiar names in here that we know, there's a Sionis, also Falcone and Maroni….a Cobblepot that had to leave Gotham City in disgrace, might be the fat bird's father for all I know…and….oh what do we have here?'_

That was one of those statements where Harry trailed off. He was muttering underneath his breath. He ran his finger down the line of the society page and tried to determine if he was on the right track.

' _Dare we ask what you're hmming about?'_ Kara thought. She leaned over towards Harry and saw him look over the paper.

' _Well there's an Evans estate here on Gotham City,'_ Harry thought.

That caused an interesting reaction from the members of the group. Jean was the one that broke the silence. _'Is that….'_

' _Well do you think that there is any conceivable reason that there is a coincidence?'_ Hope asked. Jean was caught off guard by this bold and brash maneuver on the part of her daughter. _'I thought that might be the case, and this ties into what's been happening with Darkseid.'_

Harry could not sense Darkseid anywhere close. _'I just have a bad feeling about this, regarding what he's going to try to do.'_

' _Even if it's likely not to affect you at all given the nature of the timeline?'_ Hope asked.

' _Regardless of what happens to me or not, I still have a bad feeling about this,'_ Harry thought. _'Pretty sure that everything happens for a reason and we've been brought here for one of these reasons.'_

It was all coming to mind right now. Harry wasn't certain, but everything tended to have a way of working itself out. All he had to do was figure out what.

The era of Gotham City in 1960s and Harry read another article about one of the top rumored criminal underworld figures of this era. Some of the faces might be different, the names even more so, but even both the death of the Waynes, Gotham City had its fair share of insanity.

It was just a different kind of insanity, granted, but it was still insanity none the less. It was time for the group to make themselves scarce, should they not attract too much attention.

* * *

Gotham City did have many extremely colorful characters, even in what might end up being a more innocent time. A rather stylish looking gangster was many of those eccentric characters. He was dressed in a lilac suit, with a flower on it, and a stylish hat. He held a cane that resembled a pimp cane. He was flanked by two bodyguards that looked like your stereotypical looking henchmen, who were only out to cause trouble.

The man's name was Louis Milton, but he was known in the Gotham City criminal underworld circles as Louie the Lilac. He was able to get his hands a big chunk of the criminal underworld and he was considered a pretty large cult hero due to being considered somewhat of a savior of the anti-establishment.

That being said, there was many families that were part of the establishment in the Gotham City criminal underworld and this gentleman was no exception. His name was Carmine Falcone and he was a member of a great criminal dynasty.

"Mr. Milton, thank you for meeting me," Carmine told him.

"The pleasure is all my, Don Falcone," Louie said. His eyes looked towards the grizzled Gotham City criminal and he gave him a grim look. But please, call me the Lilac, that's what everyone in Gotham City says."

"Yes, Louie the Lilac, you've made quite the name for yourself," Carmine said.

"Just like they've called you the Roman and have compared you to Caesar," Louie said. He offered Falcone a cigar but he declined. "But I'd keep your men close to you, because you know what the story of Julius Caesar ended up like."

"I'll keep that in mind," Falcone said. He sat around the table, his bodyguards behind them. His bodyguards could take the Lilac's bodyguards easily. "I don't have a problem with your ambition, I even respect and admire some of what you're doing. If you wish to take a chunk of Gotham City, then by all means, if you're willing to work for it, then take it."

The Lilac could sense a "but" coming and Falcone was all too happy to tell him about that right now.

"When you move into my territory, you have a problem," Falcone said. "My family has worked too hard. My grandfather is an institution on Gotham City and my father as well. My future children will one day be as big of a part of this city as I have been."

"I have no intention of muscling in on your territory, Don Falcone," the Lilac told him. "I have nothing, but the utmost of respect for you and the entire Falcone Family."

"Excellent," Falcone said. "The Canary is giving my boys enough grief and if you want to stir up the hippy population of Gotham City, to cause trouble. And if you cause trouble for me, there will be trouble."

Louie lifted his cigar and smoked it. He looked Falcone dead on in the eye and he smiled at him. "All I want to do is corner the extremely lucrative flower and perfume market. I'll leave the waste disposal to the Falcones."

"Good, and I'm glad," Falcone said. "And we should have no further problems."

The two men shook hands and they left on good terms with each other.

"He doesn't know that the future of Gotham City is with the flower generation," Louie said and he lifted the newspaper that was in front of him and he flipped through the society page of it.

At first, there wasn't anything that caught the interest of the Lilac. That was until he reached the society page and noticed that a Herb and Audrey Evans are visiting Gotham City on business.

"The Evans family is coming to Gotham City," Louie said. "And you what makes the important?"

"They're pretty rich, boss," one of the thugs commented.

"Rich, but they have something unique about them," Louie commented. He flipped through the paper and put the family paper down. He pointed his finger down at the paper. "All of the daughters in the Evans family are named after flowers. And you know what that means?"

Another one of the thugs piped up. "Someone was a bit too obsessed with flowers."

Louie rolled up the newspaper and smacked the thug hard in the face. He recoiled from that attack.

"No, the Gotham City flower market is mine and anything named after flowers should be mine as well," Louie replied. He gritted down onto his teeth and flipped over the paper. "Do you see that, do you hear that?"

"Yeah boss, we do, I think we do," one of the goons commented. There was some amount of uncertainty in his voice.

"You're going to snatch all three Evans brats," Louie told them. "And I'm finally going to get the respect I need. Get ready to grab them."

The Henchmen made their way off and disappeared after a second. One of the henchmen looked at the other.

"I don't know about you, but I would think that he would get a little bit more respect if he didn't call himself Louie the Lilac."

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Gotham City. Harry held the pages of the society paper in his hand and also there were other news that was happening all throughout Gotham City. He stood side by side with Gwen and they were waiting outside of the airport at the edge of the city.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the city and there was plenty of insanity to go around. Gwen placed her hands on top of each other and frowned when she turned towards Harry. Her eyes locked on him. "So…..?"

"They're going to show up soon, trust me," Harry muttered underneath his breath. He kept looking forward with a frown on his face. His gaze continued to point forward. "And when they do something is going to happen."

Exactly what was going to happen, Harry honestly had no idea. There were a lot of variables going with this situation. He knew that he wouldn't be sent to this particular place in Gotham City, not without a reason.

He looked up. Gwen turned towards him and grabbed onto his shoulder. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"A storm is coming," she muttered.

Harry raised his eyebrows when he looked back at her. Harry shook his head and he smiled when he spoke. "Oh, I know, I really know."

The two of them locked arms with each other and Harry decided to flip through the paper. The best thing that they would do was pose a couple that was waiting to greet something.

"Looks like the flight is going to be a bit late," Harry muttered. He flipped through the paper.

Kara was the one that jumped into the bond link. _'There's one thing that hasn't changed no matter how long time has gone.'_

Harry snickered in amusement, but paused. _'So are you in position?'_

' _Yes, I'm in position,'_ Kara agreed. She felt like she was playing the waiting game and seeing what was going to happen.

There was a thunderclap that rang in above both of their heads. It was Gotham City's traditional weather coming in to haunt them. There was a horrifying gust of wind that appeared above their head.

' _A storm is coming,'_ Kara thought to herself. She frowned deeply. Or was the storm already here. She couldn't really tell.

Another loud boom could be heard above them.

Harry continued to act casually. Gwen's eyes narrowed when she could sense someone coming up from behind them.

Before Harry could react, Gwen spun around and punched a potential mugger in the face. A switchblade clattered from his hand. She lifted him up, deposited him into a nearby dumpster, and webbed him up.

Gwen returned to Harry, as if absolutely nothing happened.

"It seems like some things never change in Gotham City," Harry murmured. He flipped through the paper.

At first Gwen thought that he was talking about the attempted mugging. However, she realized that he was talking about something else. Especially when Harry was reading what was on the paper for his benefit.

"Black Canary continues to be a vigilante that baffles the GCPD and leans the ears of gang members ringing," Harry said.

' _Actually, wasn't it only her oldest daughter that got the meta-ability?'_ Kitty asked. She sounded excited.

' _Yes, but Harry has the ability to make women hit that high note no matter what,'_ Kara thought. She hovered around pretty close to where Harry and Gwen were. She placed her hand on the bottom of her chin and she closed her eyes before sighing. The blonde threw her head back.

' _That's really true,'_ Hope said and Diana and Isobel snickered in agreement because of that.

Harry put down the paper. He figured that he would run into the 1960s Black Canary all too soon. It was only inevitable that he would run into her and potentially other members of the Justice Society of America as well. This was during their glory days after all.

' _The Lilac terrorizes Gotham City, flower children support his aims?'_ Kat asked. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose at that. _'What does that even suppose to mean?'_

' _It means it's the 1960s, it was one of the weirdest times in history,'_ Hope thought. She paused and added. _'And trust me when I say that's really saying something, given all of the weirdness that came out history.'_

' _Is some of the weirdest yet to come?'_ Gwen asked tensely.

Hope didn't say a word, but her smile said more than enough.

* * *

A rather nondescript woman stood in front of a front desk at one of the most elusive flower shops in Gotham City. She had some mousy looking hair and a pair of thick glasses, along with a blouse and a long skirt that flowed down. She wouldn't be the woman that stood out in the crowd, but that was really the idea.

The woman was waiting for one of her best customers. Dinah Drake, the owner of the flower shop, tapped her fingers on the edge of the desk and rocked herself back. This was a good front for her night job, because some of the greatest criminal minds all through Gotham City came through this area.

She looked on and the door opened. As if on cue, he showed up right on schedule. The man known as Louie the Lilac made his way inside.

"Mr. Milton, it's good to see you again," Dinah said in a bubbly tone when she looked at the man who came into the shop.

Louie smiled. "You know that I always show up in my favorite flower shop in Gotham City, and I've got a big order to pick up today. That's ready, isn't it?"

Dinah nodded up and down, looking like a giant windup toy when she smiled. "Of course, you know that I'd take care of my number one customer."

Louie smiled. That was a nice broad, but she seemed to be a little bit touched in the head. She was able to get him what he wanted, so he couldn't complain about her too much.

"Just wait one second, I'll be in the back of my shop and I'll get it for you," Dinah said. She bounced up to her feet.

Louie decided to browse around the selection of flowers that he had to choose from. He was really glad to see all of these things in the shop. There was a smile on his face when he continued to browse everything around him.

He could see some rare and exotic plants. As much as he would like to take a look at some of them and see how many of them fit into his plans, he needed to ensure that he played the game about as nicely as possible. And that meant that he needed to get his order and get out of here.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order, we've had some problems here," Dinah said.

Louie raised his eyebrow. "Problems, what kind of problems?"

"Oh, nothing major, one of my shipments got delayed, by Falcone's men," Dinah said.

"He didn't cause you any trouble, did he, sweetheart?" Louie asked.

"No," Dinah said. "I just told my driver to keep out of that area of town. Someone's got to do something about Falcone. His father was bad and he was even worse."

Of course, Black Canary did do something about Falcone's men as the broken bones indicated.

Louie shook his head and snapped his fingers. He realized that he wouldn't be able to haul this crate out as it was. He wouldn't be able to do it with enough manpower anyway.

The man cleared his throat and two of his henchmen turned up. They lifted the crate up and hauled it out.

"Will that be all today, Mr. Milton?" Dinah asked.

"I've got some places that I need to be, but that's all for today," Louie responded. His gaze looked over the exotic plants. They really were a bit of a weakness for him, he had to admit that much. "Might have a few questions, but got to run. Say time next week, doll?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Milton, that would be swell," Dinah said in a bubbly tone.

Louie chuckled, she was a good kid, but she wasn't all there upstairs. He was about ready to leave with the box of flowers.

"Hey, this is heavy, isn't it?" one of the goons asked.

"You drop it, and you'll pay for that," Louie warned one of his thugs.

As expensive as these flowers were, the three flowers that he was about to pick up from the shop would be even more lucrative. They would be worth much more than anything else that had been taken from this shop.

The moment that Dinah saw that they were gone, she spoke in a calm tone. "The tracker is placing. You think the Lilac is going to go after them? This is something that I've been setting up for six months here, and I hope that you will back me up on this."

Normally, the Black Canary did work solo, but it was good to have some backup. She held the fairly high tech for its time device and sure enough, it showed the Lilac and his henchmen were on the move.

All she had to do was cash in and he would be hers. Dinah Drake could not wait. It was time for the Black Canary to preside over Gotham City and bring those who would harm the innocent to justice.

* * *

The storm which had been brewing in Gotham City had calmed down after a moment, but it was about ready to kick up again.

The rumbling sound that could be heard could be mistaken for a thunder clap. It was something else entirely. A tall dark haired woman exited from the darkness, from a swirling vortex that was outside of Gotham City.

A pair of would be muggers approached her. They were stopped by the sight of her muscular frame and the fact that she didn't appear to be wearing a single stitch of clothing on her from when she approached.

"Um, just…" one of the mugger said, trying to save face.

She nearly knocked both of their heads off with a violent double clothesline. They both hit the ground and hard. There were a set of loud smacks that followed when they hit. The woman looked down on them.

Contempt followed seconds later when she stared down at them. The woman in question stood over the top of them and stepped out of the mist.

"Now, my dear, Barda, they are close," the very distinctive voice of Granny Goodness commented.

The tall woman, the field leader of Granny's latest squad of Female Furies, nodded. She stepped into the middle of Gotham City. She lifted a box and some clothes appeared around her body. They fit her muscular and fit frame, with her gigantic breasts, juicy ass, and long legs. She had a body that could stop traffic.

Barda now could fit in, or fit in at least as much as someone of her stature could. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be doing this? Hurting children….."

"It's not your place to question, it's your place to obey your dear Granny," Granny said in her disgusting mannish tone of voice.

Barda made her way forward. She owed a debt to Granny Goodness and she wished that she could break whatever control that gargoyle had over her. Granny had managed to keep the Furies all closely under her eye after losing a previous batch to Har-Zod.

Perhaps that was her savior, although Barda dare not speak or think it.

She made her way into Gotham City to snatch the mother of Har-Zod, and destroy her before he could come to be. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

**To Be Continued on April 25th, 2015.**


	38. Cry Hard

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Cry Hard.**

* * *

Whenever there was an arrival of one of the most prestigious families in the world, it was a huge event. The event of the Evans family arriving to Gotham City, for one of the biggest charity events of the year wasn't any different. The royal treatment had been given to one of the favorite families of the United Kingdom and there was a lot of excitement. Their three daughters were there.

Petunia was the oldest daughter at eleven years old, Lily was eight years old, and their youngest, Rose, was four years old. Rose and Lily were half-sisters to Petunia, given that her birth mother died an extremely young age.

Audrey Evans could see her husband slam on the breaks. She turned towards Herb, who was balding, with blonde hair, and he looked over with a frown. "Why are we stopping?"

Herb pointed out towards a truck that had pulled out in front of it. There was a truck that blocked their way.

Audrey frowned, already she didn't like this. Her husband started to back off, but there was another truck that pulled behind it, and another truck that pulled in front of it as well.

"What is going on?" Audrey asked.

Suddenly, there was a group of stylishly dressed gangsters that exited the vehicle. All of them wielded guns and one of them smashed the driver side window.

"Get out of the fucking car!" one of the gangsters yelled, holding the gun. "Let the children out, or we'll shoot them."

Audrey could see her husband get knocked down as one of them tried to break his way through the driver's side door and reach for her throat. Never one to take anyone's shit, Audrey Evans picked up a weapon and started to fire it at the gangsters.

There was a loud pop when one of the gangsters had been knocked back from the impact.

Audrey looked like she could be the older sister to her two biological daughters. She slammed the passenger's side door into the ribs of one of the gangster and grabbed him by the tie, before slamming him head first into the side of the vehicle.

"Pop that bitch off!" one of the gangsters yelled. Several more got out of the truck, and prepared to get in.

The Louie the Lilac Gang made their way in to snatch the brats, and Audrey was giving as good as she got. Her daughters sat in the back seat, completely and utterly terrified with what was going on.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," Lily said, grabbing her older sister's shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Petunia asked her. The girl's eyes locked onto Lily's.

Audrey was pushed down onto the ground and the gangsters were about ready to take her out. Lily was about ready to make her way out, but there were two gangsters blocking her exit.

"Back in the car, you little brat," the gangster growled underneath his breath. He pushed Lily back and she gave him a furious sneer when she tried to break on free.

Audrey was down on the ground and fighting. This situation was going from bad to worse, when she could see a woman approach her, with a daunting look in her eyes.

She recognized that type of stare. It was the one that was through her eyes many times in the past. The Evans female tried to push herself to her feet, but felt her legs crumple out from underneath her. No matter how hard Audrey tried to get up, the woman just kept pushed down onto the ground.

There was a large hand that grabbed around the top of her head and yanked her up to her feet and hurled her off to the side. There was a loud crack when Audrey was thrown off to the side like she was nothing.

The next thing Audrey saw was a very familiar blur that punched out the woman and hoisted her up onto the air.

Audrey had some problems though, with the gangsters closing in on her. She prepared to fight them. The only problem was that there was no chance.

The Black Canary turned up and there was a loud crunch one of the gangsters were taken down.

Audrey turned around and she could see her husband drop to the ground. He had been shot several times. She tried not to scream. Instead, she assisted the Black Canary in taking down the gangsters.

"You need to leave," The Black Canary warned her.

"My daughters," Audrey said and sure enough, the limo had been commandeered by some of Louie's men.

Black Canary looked up and saw that help was in fact on the way. That allowed her to be free and clear in her attempt to engage the goon squad. She picked up the pace, running as quickly as she could.

Gwen and Harry showed up to assist Audrey. Harry took his aggression out on the gangsters, and frustration didn't even begin to describe what he felt. He was too late, much too late, and he was going to take it out on these goon squad members.

Another boom tube opened up and Audrey's eyes widened.

"Let's hope Black Canary can get your daughters, because we've got some bigger problems," Harry said. Another group of Furies exited the portal.

Harry would have thought that Granny would have been smart enough not to use female minions to attack him, but then again, perhaps he was wrong.

Black Canary was nearly on top of the limo with the Evans daughters. She didn't have to go too far, all she had to do was follow their screams and she would be right on top of them. She kept rushing.

Another car moved in and Black Canary was fired at. She dodged the barrage of bullets.

The other car sped off and she had lost track of the limo.

Black Canary checked to see if the tracker was still active. Much to her agitation, it had been busted. This was most certainly not her day.

* * *

Barda was not too happy about being hurled off to the side like a piece of garbage. She looked up to see the blonde female about ready to launch herself at her like a bottle rocket.

She blocked the blonde's attack and Kara forced her arm back. Kara remembered how tough Barda was before and this pretty much cemented the fact.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Kara said. She figured that wasn't going to really go over that well.

"I don't think that you understand," Barda said. She tried to nail Kara, but Kara ducked and she put a hole right through a wall.

Kara used her super breath and knocked Barda head over heels onto the ground .She flipped over onto her back.

"Yes, believe me, I understand what you're going through more than you think," Kara said. She could see Barda quickly get up to her feet. The blonde spun her fist and knocked her down onto the ground.

Barda was down, but not out. Jean appeared right beside Kara.

' _Sleep,'_ Jean thought urgently. Barda's knees went rigid and she went to sleep. That caused Kara to look over her shoulder to Jean with surprise. Kara frowned when she was about ready to protest Jean's intrusion. To her credit, Jean managed to maneuver her way in towards Kara. _'You know, the two of you were just going to cause a lot of property damage and nothing else, if I didn't jump in.'_

Kara opened her mouth one more time to protest. Jean shook her head firmly and Kara deflated, her arms folded over her chest. She was about ready to say that she could have had Barda and she really thought that she could have as well.

' _So, do you think that she's going to stay to sleep for long?'_ Kara asked.

Jean could feel a twinge of a headache appear over her eyes. She shook her head and tried to push herself into the mind of Barda. _'You know, as much as I would have liked to see her calm down, you know that she isn't going to be happy when she snaps out of it, and that will be soon.'_

' _Just bring her on the other side, we can't leave her out and about,'_ Selene said.

' _Aren't you concerned about having someone that dangerous in the church?'_ Rosalina asked.

Selene shook her head and decided to enlighten her fellow Hellfire Club member on some certain truths. _'It's a risk that is worth taking.'_

Rosalina was about ready to open her mouth, but she didn't really say anything. She knew that Selene knew best and it would not be a good idea to question her in a situation like this.

Barda was wrapped up nice and tightly. Jean closed her eyes and transported them to the Church.

"And it seems like Granny brainwashed this latest set a bit better," Morgan said. She only had to look at Barda for a few seconds to determine that. There was a second where Jean and Kara were about ready to fire off explanations.

It turned out that there were no explanations needed, rather the malicious tone of Loki chimed on through. "Oh, that doesn't matter, I enjoy a challenge."

' _So, we've got almost good news and bad news,'_ Gwen reported.

' _Oh, my two favorite kinds of news,'_ Kara said. She was pretty sarcastic at what she said. She took a moment to clear her throat. _'What's the almost good news?'_

' _Well, the Furies were in long enough to cause a stir, but they got away without any casualties,'_ Harry thought. He thought that was about as much as they could expect. _'The bad news is that Louie the Lilac and his gang managed to get away, and with my mother as well.'_

' _So, what exactly is going on here?'_ Kara asked.

' _Well we know what Darkseid is up to, that much is transparent,'_ Harry thought. _'What I can't figure is what Louie's angle is?'_

' _Well, three girls named after flowers, that would present a target, wouldn't it?'_ Kitty thought. She thought that she was just stabbing in the dark right now.

' _We're going to see if we can track down the Black Canary, she might have a lead on them all,'_ Harry thought. _'And I'm sending my grandparents to the Church right now. Audrey's fine, but my grandfather is in pretty bad shape. I don't think that he's going to make it.'_

' _Another man in the church?'_ Selene thought. _'I don't know about this, Har…..but I think that I can see what I can do at the halfway point. But, do you think that things look pretty grim.'_

' _Yes, he got shot several times and I just want to make sure his last few hours are comfortable, but if there's any chance….take it,'_ Harry thought. _'Audrey has accepted what's going to happen to him, even though I don't think she cares much for it.'_

* * *

Black Canary was on the rooftop in Gotham City. This was about as far as she was going to get. She could feel her pulse racing. It was obvious that after she went around the city a couple of times, the tracker was compromised. She was pretty sure it hadn't been found out, but it was most certainly not working as she thought.

"I'm going to need back up, now," Black Canary said. She waited for the person on the other end to respond. What her contact said. "Are you….are you sure? Yeah, I know….in about an hour….we don't have an hour…..I understand there are other crises elsewhere. But I thought that I could get the help. We're so close to bringing in the Lilac."

Black Canary heard a few choice words and they were not to her liking. There wasn't much else that she could do other than sigh and stew. More stew than anything. The woman lowered the staff and tried not to be too frustrated.

There was some crisis that hit that demanded the attention of the rest of the JSA. Dinah just had to deal with it, no matter how much that she didn't like it. The nearest person wouldn't be available for around an hour.

She speculated that it wasn't really a coincidence that the rest of them were distracted away from Gotham, but she couldn't really prove it. There was a lot of oddities that were popping up and it was far beyond the Lilac and his business.

That one was really personal for Dinah, she wasn't going to lie.

She spun around and saw a young man with dark hair and green eyes standing behind here.

"You know, sneaking up behind people is a good way to get yourself injured," she replied.

Harry raised his eyebrow, with a smile. The two of them had a tense stare down with each other and neither side backed down from the other. It was obvious that neither side wanted to be the side that would crack first.

"You know that the safe return of the Evans sisters is vital," Harry told her.

"Oh, do you have a stake in this?" Dinah asked. She looked into the eyes and recognized the same shade of green that was of Audrey Evans.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Harry replied to her.

He could tell that that the intense crime fighting nature and not taking any shit was something that ran through the family. The woman lifted her arms and folded them underneath her chest.

"As I said, returning the Evans sisters to where they should be is extremely vital," Harry said. He blinked when he looked at her. "Trust me on that."

Black Canary didn't trust that easily, at least this one didn't. Her partnership with the JSA was a tense one at best half of the time. She trusted many of the members of the team, but their scope was far wider than Gotham City. She was fighting what appeared to be a cold war against the criminal elements of the city.

It was a battle that was never ending and with the recent rash of gang related violence, things were getting worse. There were a few parties like the Waynes that were a bloom in the garbage scowl that was Gotham City, and Dinah hoped that Thomas and Martha Wayne would be around for years to come.

* * *

Petunia Evans was beginning to freak out. She breathed, she breathed out, she breathed in, and breathed out. All of those freaks around her were causing her to have a bit of a panic attack and things were getting even more worse.

"Hey, hey, hey, can't you grab ahold of one little girl," one of the gangsters said.

Lily tried to get away. The feisty eight year old planted her elbow into the stomach of the man who tried to grab her and she scrambled away.

Another big man blocked the door. Lily's eyes widened and the gangster grabbed her. The gangster was about four or five times her size.

"Let me go!" she demanded. The gangster really was pushing her back.

Eventually all three girls were secured to the chair.

"What the hell was going on out there?"

Louie showed up at this point and went to face his men. His eyes locked onto them.

"Well, we had some trouble, there were some other people after the brats," one of the gangsters said.

"Good, that means that they're in high demand," Louie said. He was feeling good about himself that he was able to grab onto the Evans brats before anyone else could. The Lilac was feeling extremely good about himself. "And is there anything else?"

"Yeah, old man Evans looks like he isn't going to make it," one of the gangsters said. That caused Louie to reach forward and it was almost like he was going to punch him.

"You know, you're fucking lucky that I'm a man of peace and love, otherwise I'd strangle your stupid ass," Louie said in a practical growl. "The first rule of a kidnapping attempt is to never leave everyone alive, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you, loud and clear, um, boss," the gang member replied. He was getting extremely nervous with what he was hearing and he was not in really good spirits all things considered.

"Dead men can't fucking pay the ransom, dumb ass," Louie continued. His eyes were raging and he was taking a deep breath. He reached into the crate and picked up a white flower. He inhaled the scent and that put him into an extremely blissful state. "Please tell me that you left the mother alive."

"Yeah, but the bitch is crazy, she tried to take a shot at us, I don't know why," one of the gangsters said.

Louie wasn't too concerned about that. If any of their dumb asses were stupid enough to get shot. He was going to move off and prepare to make his ransom demands.

"Oh, and the Black Canary got involved in our business."

The words that Louie was saying were not words that should be heard by younger ears, so it was pretty fortunate that it was said in the next room.

Rose was in near tears after what happened. The girl was about ready to freak out. One might argue that she was holding things together pretty well for being a pre-school age child, but the fact of the matter was that she was too close to losing her mind and all sense of herself. Her heart starts to beat.

"Rose, it's going to be okay," Lily whispered to her younger sister in a reassuring voice.

Petunia's eyes snapped to her sister. "We're kidnapped Lily, by these weird mobsters. It's not going to be okay."

"Shut up, Tuney," Lily said firmly. "We're going to be okay, because the Traveler is going to find us and save us."

"Oh come on, he's not real," Petunia said.

"Shut your mouth, Petunia," Lily snapped, a little shortly.

"Well if he was so good….." Petunia said. She was suddenly shut up and unable to speak, because Lily would not hear a word against the Traveler. Her mother told her stories about this hero for as long as she could remember.

Petunia wasn't in the best state of mind, granted. Her biological mother was shot before her very eyes when she was young. And now the fact that her father would have been shot as well made her extremely nervous.

There were mobsters in that other room, ready to do things to them. Things Lily and Rose were too young to understand about. They were going to have some really bad things done to them and there was really nothing that Petunia or any of them could do to stop it.

One of the gangsters stood in the doorway and Lily gave him a look that if she was able to set him on fire with her mind, she could.

And she almost could, but her concentration wasn't really that up to snuff, which was really fortunate for the mobsters.

* * *

Black Canary could not help, but whistle at the base of operations. Her stoic demeanor returned a few seconds later.

Harry chuckled in amusement when he lead her inside the Church. The two of them flashed inside.

"Dinah, you don't have to pull the act with me, I know that you're impressed," Harry said to her.

The fact he dropped her secret identity so casually and out of the blue raised a lot of interesting questions for Dinah. There were many questions, and questions that didn't have answers as well. The woman was completely flummoxed and for good reason.

The two of them arrived, and Harry met up with Selene, and to their surprise, Audrey. Audrey had been calmed down, although she was more focused than anything.

"I trust you didn't have any luck," Audrey said.

"The girls would be right behind me if I did," Harry said. He reached forward and consoled her with a slight hug. "How's your husband?"

"The last few hours will be comfortable, there's a slight chance that he could turn around, but we've done everything for him that we can," Audrey said. She was preparing herself for this inevitability. Herb was fairly mortal, even though his bloodline had some extraordinary people in it. He didn't quite have the gifts.

Audrey, on the other hand, was fairly long lived and she would live to see things that many people would not believe. The woman smiled at the thought of some of the things that she would get to live to see before her time was over.

"Barda is ready to talk," Selene informed Harry. "I'd like to say that Kara's punch knocked some sense into her, but…"

"She already might have had her misgivings," Audrey said. Her greatest regret was that she couldn't say them all. There were some girls with bright futures that were damaged by Granny. "So, what do we do next?"

Harry had to appreciate Audrey and her ability to get down to the point, where it really mattered. That was a great quality to have if Harry had to say so himself. He frowned when he thought about it.

"The tracker on the Lilac's shipment might lead us straight to the girls," Black Canary admitted. She could foresee just one small problem with all of this. "But the tracker, it was damaged."

Harry snapped his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Where there's a will, there's a way, my dear Canary."

She was going to look at him. "Do you mind explaining that?"

Harry snickered in amusement. While he always liked to keep women guessing, this was one of those circumstances where he needed to tell people what was going on.

"Why don't I show you instead."

Harry cracked open the doors which sent dust flying everywhere. There was choking clouds of dust and there was a set of stairs.

"Place could use a bit of a cleanup, don't you think?" Audrey asked. She could almost feel Harry's burning gaze, even if he was turned around. "Not that I'm complaining, but….."

Selene placed her hands on the shoulder of Audrey. "Just watch, we're going to get your daughters back safely to you soon."

Audrey smiled, that was really all that she was hoping for. Her daughters back with her safe and sound. She watched Harry lift his hand and a portal of dust circled around. It settled on the wall and created a bit of a gateway for him to enter.

That was something that she never thought that she'd ever see in her life. A dust gateway and they entered a room.

This room was spotless and for good reason. There were numerous pieces of high tech equipment around them.

"And that's a lot of…..where did you get some of these things?" Dinah asked. She was rather impressed.

Harry speculated that she was impressed.

"Oh, all over time and space, and I take the spoils from my enemies," Harry informed her. Dinah turned around and nodded. "And can I have that tracker device?"

She handed to him, along with a warning. "I'm not really sure what you're going to do with it. The tracker is busted, and I don't think that it's going to work all that well."

"If any part of the tracker is functional, then I should be able to get a signal that we can follow," Harry replied. He hooked up the tracker remote to one of his many overly large pieces of equipment. "The person I took this from, I don't remember who it was, but they were obviously compensating for something."

"I can tell," Dinah said dryly. She wasn't even sure this was going to work.

The damaged tracker was being reached out and touched. And Dinah was going to be proven wrong, but she was happy about that.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 28th, 2015.**


	39. Search and Rescue

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Search and Rescue.**

* * *

 

There were instances where Dinah was pretty glad to be wrong and these were one of those instances. Harry was hunched over a device and trying to get a reading of the girls. The tracker strength was getting stronger and stronger. One could almost see him smile.

"The Lilac has carved out his own territory in Gotham City," Dinah informed him. She figured that he already knew this, but it would not be wise to make assumptions. Everyone knew what assumptions lead to and Dinah didn't want to be the person that would cause things like that to go down.

"That's always fascinating," Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He locked his eyes on the tracking device. "And he's close enough to the Roman's territory."

"You know of Carmine Falcone, then?" Dinah asked. The woman took off her blonde wig to reveal her shoulder length dark hair. She frowned when she watched to see what Harry was doing.

Audrey waited patiently as well, or at least as patiently as a mother in distress could wait. One could argue that might not be all that patiently at all. She stepped forward and stopped herself.

Selene gave her an encouraging smile. She was somewhat involved with the Church activities. Herb was a nephew of Rosalina and she got introduced to him. Obviously it was just a union to serve a purpose and that purpose was Lily and Rose. Herb was a gentleman though and didn't mistreat her. His daughter on the other hand seemed to resent the fact that she wasn't her mother and made certain to remind Audrey of that.

Audrey hoped that Petunia would get over that. That being said, her attention was locked onto Harry.

"You might not remember me, but…"

"You were one of the Female Furies that I rescued during the second world war, I know," Harry informed her. He turned around to face her. They were pretty with nailing down an exact location and hopefully with that location, they could nail the Lilac and bring some order back. "And I'm glad to see that you've grow into a remarkable woman."

"Yes, months of deprogramming later," Audrey agreed. She was taken in by those green eyes. "And I'm your grandmother…"

"Yes, and no," Harry said. He smiled. "What people don't forget that I'm not native to this universe. Therefore, this time line unraveling won't cause me any problems. It's other people that I'm worried about."

"So, in other words, Darkseid going after my daughter is essentially useless," Audrey said. She wasn't certain if that made the situation any better or any worse. She found herself slightly annoyed by everything that was happening, that much was for sure.

"I wouldn't call it completely useless, he has gotten my attention," Harry said. "And we're almost done, we'll find them."

"Thank you," Audrey said. "Even though….."

Harry touched his finger to her lips and silenced the woman. "Just because I don't have a direct stake to this, it doesn't mean that I don't have a stake in this at all."

Audrey was struck dumb by this thought. The woman was beginning to put two and two together. Perhaps she was getting five from putting two and two together, but given the nature of what the Church was, she wasn't really surprised all things considered.

"I see," Audrey whispered. She blinked when she thought about it.

"I'm glad that we see," Harry replied and turned around. The young man looked over the remote device and he could see that it pinpointed to one location. "Well, I think that we've just hit the jackpot."

' _Are you going to talk to Barda?'_ Kara asked him. She was a bit sorry about the fact that she had to knock Barda out.

Granted, she didn't really know Barda out, she was put to sleep more than anything else. And she was surprisingly docile. Whatever mind magic was used on her was able to make her more docile and that was only a good thing as far as Kara was concerned.

Harry suddenly locked onto the place. His frown deepened when he looked over things. To say that there was trouble would be putting things mildly. There was trouble already, more trouble than he could ever realize just yet.

"Louie the Lilac and his gang aren't the only ones there," Harry said. He could see Audrey, picking up one of the many weapons. "Are you sure that you know how to work that thing?"

Audrey turned towards Harry, a determined look on her face. "I'm a quick study."

"We might need some back up," Dinah admitted, putting her wig and mask back on and assuming the role of the Black Canary.

' _She does look like a Playboy bunny in that costume,'_ Gwen admitted. _'You were right.'_

Harry ignored that thought in his mind, even though it would make him smile under any normal circumstances. Now there was some pretty serious business to undertake, the most serious of all serious business as far as Harry was concerned.

* * *

 

Louie the Lilac prepared to give out his ransom demands. He had to do this really properly if he wanted to get the ransom. The man got up to his feet and started to pace around his office.

"Okay, those brats are going to be worth some big money, but with the father dead, that complicates things," Louie said. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

There was a loud smack and suddenly some of Louie's men dropped to the ground. That got the Lilac's attention naturally.

The goons fell down to the ground, broken bones and Louie wondered who did it. There was a group of really dangerous looking women and there was their leader. Louie wasn't sure what this person was.

"The pimps in Gotham are getting uglier by the day," Louie whispered to himself. He looked face to face with the one and only Granny Goodness. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"You've been a very naughty man, Louis," Granny said. She lifted her staff. "Trying to get onto dear Granny's territory."

Louie thought that some ugly pimp who called himself Granny might be a bit touched in the head and that was saying something compared to some of the freaks.

"What are you talking about?" Louie asked. "You know, I'm sure that some of my men might be interested in some of your broads if they've had a couple of drinks. So maybe we can get something set up…"

One of the Furies grabbed Louie around the neck. The Lilac struggled, when she squeezed him slightly.

"Now, now, now, let's not break his neck just yet," Granny said, waggling her finger at the woman. She released Louie's throat and the Lilac slumped down onto the ground, gagging madly with the blood spurting out of his mouth. "We've got something else in mind for him."

Louie wondered what else this weird cross dressing pimp had in mind.

"Now, you're going to be a good boy, and tell Granny what she wants to know, and you won't get punished so bad," Granny said. She pulled out a large rod.

"Hey, hey, hey, I don't swing that way," Louie said. "It might be the 1960s, but I've got standards and shit."

Granny paused and wondered what the hell he was talking about. Then she got it.

"Just tell me where the Evans daughters are, and you can go free, and I won't harm all of your pretty flowers," Granny whispered. She motioned for her girls.

"They're across the street, it's kind of off to the side, you can't miss it," Louie said. "I don't know why you needed my help anyway."

"Thanks, doll, you've been rather helpful," Granny said. She zapped Louie with her giant rod and caused him to spasm.

One of the Furies was about ready to stomp Louie right in his face, but Granny shook her head. "No, no, no, not today my little poppit. Some other day, but not today, let the Lilac think about what he's done."

Granny's teeth curled into an extremely wicked smile and the group shuffled across the street.

"Now, we capture Lily Evans, there will be no one around to stop Great Darkseid, because the Star Child will no longer exist."

Granny and her girl goon squad opened the door. Only to reveal that it was absolutely empty.

The woman walked forward and saw a silver orb on the floor. She motioned for her girls to back off.

The orb exploded and created a sonic eruption that caused Granny's ears to throb in absolutely agony. The woman couldn't believe the pain and suffering she experienced. It was far and beyond anything else she suffered in her entire life.

The scream echoed throughout her mind when she dropped down onto the ground, her ears practically bleeding.

That was Dinah and Harry's cue to jump in. The Furies still had their ears ringing from the sonic grenade and they were no match for the two fighters.

That left Granny all alone, and she tried to scramble for the nearest exit. Audrey shot her down before she could make it there.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Audrey said.

"Now, now, now, now, let's not be bitter," Granny said. She was speaking, but Audrey placed her high heel boot on Granny's throat. "I was only following orders."

"Spoken like anyone who wants to save their skin," Harry said. Granny's eyes bulged out when she looked up at him. "But, don't think of me as some kind of idiot. I know precisely what's going on and you do as well. Your great Darkseid didn't order to do half of the awful things that you did and we both did it."

"You filthy child, if anything happens to me, Darkseid will….."

"Please, don't flatter yourself, even if you are the only one that will do so," Hope said. She turned towards Harry and gave him a message that all of them were safe and secure, even though they were shaken up.

Granny looked at the child of Rebirth, the same one that had been given her master so many difficulties. "You will pay for this, you will pay for all of this….."

"Maybe," Hope concluded. Her tone was extremely dry as she spoke. "But I don't think that it will be any time soon."

Granny squirmed underneath the ground and it was obvious that she was desperate.

Hope lifted up the mother box that Granny had on her. She flipped the device over into her hand and smiled.

"Hope, you know what to do," Harry said.

"I know what I have to do," Hope said. She was trying to get information from a mind so depraved.

That was going to be a headache, but it was extremely necessary for her to do so. Even though she was going to really hate it end.

* * *

 

Much to Harry's lack of surprise, Granny didn't really know that much about Darkseid's end games. She only knew what he told her and what he told her was to kidnap Lily and ensure that the Star Child never came to life. That was an interesting plan, but given how disposable Granny was, Harry was amused by the fact that she had a much higher opinion of her abilities than she really should have had.

That being said, Granny did have a few bits of information that he could use. He was in the process of having a conversation with Dinah. Louie the Lilac and his men were all rounded up, and they were off of the streets.

There were other problems; there would always be other problems. One didn't live in Gotham City for as long as they did without acknowledging the fact that there were other problems.

"You know, the JSA might not have been helpful at this point," Dinah admitted. She had just slipped out for a brief meeting with them and returned to Harry. The two of them went really close to each other. "But that wasn't really their fault, as you know."

"I know," Harry agreed. He figured that the JSA were pretty much trying to figure out what to do next with their plans. "And you know, when they want to help, all of the help will be appreciated."

"Thank you, I'm sure that the members of the JSA will appreciate that, especially hearing that from you," Dinah informed him. She paused and she added something with a slightly amused tone of her voice. "You know, Shayera is pretty much on edge about something, and I'm not srue what she's really on edge for."

"Well, she does know what's going on better than anyone else," Harry said. Dinah raised her eyebrow. "At first, she would be condemned to die, and be resurrected in a never ending cycle. Each time, her memories would be gone from her."

Dinah looked a bit dismal at this thought. She could hardly image how awful it would be to keep losing your memories with each passing time skip. Awful didn't even adequately describe it to her, as far as she was concerned.

"Wow," Dinah muttered underneath her breath. That really did show that there was something messed up going on here, at least as far as she was concerned.

"Wow, is right," Harry said. "But thankfully due to my direct intervention, I was able to make sure that she retained all of her memories with each passing time loop."

That threw Dinah for a loop, for lack of a better term. "So, there's a lot of time travel and…"

She had to admit that the mystical magical elements were more of a Doctor Fate territory. Dinah paused when she could hear the signal go off.

"I've got to go," she said to him. "We can talk about this later."

"Yes, and tell the JSA that I'll be interested in meeting with them, if they want to know exactly what's going on," Harry said. "While I'm sure that Shayera is doing a good job in filling them in, I do have access to inside information that she might not."

"Right," Dinah said. "So, how about the roof top across the street from my flower shop….you know where that is, don't you?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I do know where it is, I'll see you there."

Dinah smiled and looked at him. She daringly decided to steel a kiss, before she scrambled off.

Harry smiled. He could tell where her daughters got their boldness.

' _Wonder if you can make her scream as well,'_ Kara commented.

' _You just had to go there, didn't you?'_ Kitty asked.

Gwen decided to jump in and defend Kara. _'Don't act all high and mighty, all of us were thinking it, it was just that Kara was the first person to actually say it.'_

Harry chuckled and he decided that it would be time to check in on Hope. She had pulled information from Granny's demented mind and that couldn't be fun at all.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hope said.

The door opened and Harry entered. He could see Hope sitting there, resting after the day that was. She had her Legion ring spread out on the bed and she was trying to get it to work, still. And not to mention she was also trying to get it to work in a way that would not rip time and space completely in half.

"It's been a pretty awful day today," Hope admitted grudgingly. "And no, it isn't because I took a trip into the mind of Granny Goodness. That really didn't help things all that much, but it really wasn't that."

"I understand where you're coming from," Harry said. "So, we're reaching the end."

"You feel it then?" Hope asked. She hoped to ignore what she was feeling, but there was a buzzing in the back of her head.

"He's almost completely empowered," Harry informed her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "That means that he's going to come out of the shadows."

Hope didn't even need to ask Harry whether or not he had a plan. She knew that she did. The girl had faith in Harry.

* * *

 

Audrey had a chance to visit her daughters when they were okay. Now they were sleeping, or rather they had to be more sedated than anything. Petunia was giving her the silent treatment, which was not good.

There was a lot of hardship in the life of someone so young and Audrey hoped that the girls would at least have a chance to say goodbye to Herb. He was just barely hanging on by the threat. It was the final proof that they needed that he didn't inherit any of the gifts.

"So, they're all fine," Harry said.

Audrey turned around. If she was caught off guard by Harry sneaking up on her, she didn't show any visible sign of flinching. She turned around to look straight into his eyes. Green eyes met green eyes. "They're fine."

"That's good," Harry replied. He didn't really know what else he could say at this point.

"So, are you going off to meet Dinah?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed with her. "And, I'm sure that felt good giving Granny a what for today."

"Yeah, although I almost felt sorry for her," Audrey said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Almost, but not quite, there's a difference."

This time Granny would not be getting out of the place that she was sent. Harry made sure of that.

The thing was that Harry was pretty sure that whatever happened to her would be far better off than if she had been sent back to Darkseid, with evidence of her failure.

"All that matters is your daughters are completely safe," Harry said to her. "And we have a few more people pulled away from Granny's control."

"Do you think that we've seen the last of her?" Audrey asked. Harry placed a hand on the top of his head and tilted his head back, allowing himself time to sigh.

That was a really good question to be honest. Harry thought that was a question that they were going to answer in a long time.

"I know enough to know that people like that always find a way back, no matter how hard you put them down," Harry whispered to her. He held her in close. "But, despite all that, we know a bit more than we want to."

"I agree," Audrey said. She looked up at the man that she worshipped as a god. "I better check in on my daughters…..to see if they are still where they should be after all that's happened."

Harry smiled, he understood better than anyone else. He parted ways with Audrey.

The young man appeared on the rooftop seconds later, exactly where Dinah told him to be. He was a little bit early, she wasn't really late. Harry awaited her, tapping on his wrist.

"Sorry, it took me so long," she said. Dinah made her way from the shadows. "I've got news for you, and I'm not sure how much you're going to like it."

"Well, you better lay it on me then, get it all out on the table," Harry replied to her.

"The JSA, they want to meet directly with you, even if our numbers are a bit….scattered," Dinah said. "Shayera has been working with us directly and we know what's been going on with Darkseid."

"That's good," Harry said. "And are they ready to help?"

"Yes, we're ready to help," Dinah said. She closed her eyes. What Harry said rang true to her.

Past, present, and future, all three of them were in perils. The JSA had been formed to take on some extremely dangerous threats. It had not always been smooth sailing for the super powered team, but she thought that things were a bit better.

"Doctor Fate wishes to speak with you, she wants to say that there is some energies she sensed that you might find interesting," Dinah said. She stepped towards him. "I won't lie, I'm more at ease with dealing with the street level crimes. This is an entirely new level than I'm really used to dealing with."

"Believe me, I understand," Harry told her. He reached forward and cupped her face.

Dinah closed her eyes. Dare she hope what was going to happen. Harry removed her mask and then looked straight into her eyes.

The sun set behind them, which made things rather interesting.

"I won't promise everything is going to be okay, but I will say that we will fight hard to make it that way," Harry told her. He gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You do have a way with women," Dinah said. She could feel his comforting touch. It was causing her to warm up.

There was only one thing she could do. The Black Canary's heart sang for one thing. She had to kiss him, and she would kiss him.

The two of them met together. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly. The two of them exchanged a passionate and extremely fiery kiss with each other. Both tried to cause the other to be overwhelmed.

Dinah really wanted a piece of him and she wasn't going to deny what she wanted. Her tongue brushed deep into Harry's mouth. Her legs wrapped around him. His hands cupped her ass.

"Take me right now, stud," she whispered to him. Her fingers brushed down his chest and she undid the front of his armor, exposing more of his chest.

His abs was also exposed when Dinah pushed her hands down. His manhood was inches away from her focus. All she had to do was fish it out.

"I'm really wet now," she begged him. Harry felt the crotch of her outfit, and smiled.

"I can see that."

Harry smiled and felt her. He rotated circles around her. Dinah closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure the more that he started to play with her.

"Please," she begged him. Her wanton lust burned through her eyes.

"Those nipples just beg to be sucked, don't they?"

Dinah nodded and she could feel Harry slowly pull down her top. Her breasts were exposed to him. His hands wrapped around them and he felt them up. The woman's pussy moistened when he kept playing with her tits. Her heart started to race when the young man kept playing with her. Her breasts started to be felt underneath his hands over and over again.

"Suck them, suck them," Dinah begged.

She was brought into an overwhelming world of pleasure and desire. Harry's lips wrapped around her nipples and he started to slowly suck them. Dinah placed her hands on the back of Harry's head and he sucked that nipple hard. His lips wrapped around her brought her to new levels of passion that she hadn't realized previously.

He pushed her up on the wall and spread her legs. Her pussy was now exposed and Harry buried his face in between her thighs.

Dinah screamed out loud where Harry sucked her pussy. She closed her eyes when he kept digging his tongue deep into her. Her hands placed on the back of his head and she pried him away, with shaking legs.

"I need it," Dinah begged. Her pussy hungered for him.

"Maybe you should return the favor," Harry said.

Her pussy heated up after Harry had played with her. The woman slid down to the ground right before him.

Her jacket allowed her a nice even surface where she could worship her god. Dinah pulled his pants down the rest of the way, where she exposed that throbbing thick cock. It sung to her and Dinah couldn't get enough of it. Her lips moistened the more she stared him down.

Hunger dripped from her eyes and lust burned through her body. Dinah Drake wrapped her mouth around his throbbing cock.

"Oh, such a tight mouth," Harry grunted.

Dinah was appreciatively of the fact that he reacted to this like that. Then again, the sex god was subconsciously guiding her. The beautiful crime fighter was spurred on by something else. Her mouth wrapped around his tool when she kept pumping him inside her mouth.

Harry grunted when she wrapped her mouth around his hard tool. The more she sucked him, the closer towards the edge of bliss Harry felt. His hands threaded against the back of her hair when she continued to suck him and suck him hard. Dinah's warm mouth lavished his manhood when it went down into the back of her throat.

"Take me deeper, baby," Harry whispered.

Dinah obliged that. The lewd sounds of her mouth caused him to get closer and closer to the edge. She reached up and stroked his ball sac lovingly.

That was enough to push Harry slightly over the edge. His eyes closed when he felt her hot mouth bob up and down on his throbbing tool. The deeper that she brought him into her mouth, the hotter everything felt. Harry closed his eyes when Dinah's mouth wrapped around his tool.

Dinah was not prepared for the rush of cum that came out of his cock. He spilled the essence from his manhood and it spurted into her mouth. Dinah closed her mouth and sucked him lovingly when he injected himself into her mouth.

She got up to her feet and her pussy was ready for him. The woman reached over and started to stroke him.

"Oh, you're full of surprises," she cooed.

Harry grabbed her around the hips. "But it's not a surprise that you like it rough, is it?"

Dinah shook her head, frantically biting down on her lip. It wasn't really a surprise that she liked it rough at all. Harry's throbbing manhood lined up for her dripping hot center.

She closed her eyes and she was seconds away from being penetrated. Harry lined up across from her. Her pussy was close to being rammed full of more cock than she ever knew what to do with.

"Please," she begged him. Her body heated up when he was close to entering her.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry whispered to her.

Dinah could feel her thighs spread and Harry's cock entered her. She screamed loud and Harry entered her body.

Her willing pussy clamped around his tool when he shoved it inside her body. Her mind was completely driven absolutely insane by what he was doing to her. Pleasure exploded through her body when he nearly pulled himself out of her and then he pushed himself into her again.

The two met each other stroke for stroke. Harry wanted to see the lust going through Dinah's eyes.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Harry asked her.

Dinah responded by biting down onto his shoulder and moaning loudly. She could feel his manhood spike into her. The woman's eyes widened when he entered her body. He nearly pulled almost all the way out of her and slid into her body again.

Her fingers were placed on his shoulder and he kept pumping inside her. The woman was really getting close. Her walls slid around him hard.

"I bet you'd like to be fucked from behind, wouldn't you?"

She nodded in excitement and Harry spun her around. He slapped her ass and Dinah was even more excited. His fingers teased her asshole very briefly. He lined himself up against her and pushed himself inside her wettest and tightest hole.

Harry could feel her engulf him when he entered her from behind. His hand touched her breast when he kept pumping into her from behind.

His hands were like pleasure personified and Dinah couldn't get enough of all of the nice little touches. They all brought her to greater pleasure yet.

He kept fucking her from behind. Harry could sense that she was reaching a fever pitch and he was to.

"Bet you can't last long," Dinah breathed. She was getting a lot more arrogant swagger back, the more that Harry plowed into her.

"We'll see," Harry whispered in her ear. He nibbled on the back of her neck. "But this is the first round of many, remember."

Dinah's cunt clamped around him at that thought. Harry grunted, it felt so good to have his cock wrapped up with that super tight pussy. He was pushing into her.

"Cum in me please, I need it, I need it," Dinah repeated.

Harry tormented and tortured her for a few more minutes. He kept a nice little stride, but he was going to cum on his own time and not a second before.

That time was now when Harry plowed into her tight body. It felt amazing around her. His balls injected into her body a large dose of cum.

Dinah responded by cumming even harder. He shot his load into her. She felt his seed spray into her insides.

Harry pulled out of her and Dinah grabbed his cock and smiled, stroking it.

"Round two of many," she said and she lowered him down to the ground. Without another word, she speared herself down onto him.

Harry groaned, the dance continued anew and it would for quite some time.

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex could see that things were about ready to get interesting. He had been able to play a long game. It was ever since he achieved a power and met up with the followers of Apocalypse.

Said followers were getting pretty restless, he had to admit. The mad scientist knew what he had to do to play the game and more importantly play the game well. His fingers drummed nervously when he waited.

He was going to wait for Darkseid to present himself. The man was keeping Essex in the dark and the mad scientist didn't enjoy that fact at all. He liked when his experiments were controlled and there were no odd variables.

Eventually, Essex made his way forward. There was a robed figure that blocked his way.

"Allow me to pass," Essex said.

The robed figure looked back at Essex with the usual amount of contempt that you would expect from someone of his nature. "Great Darkseid does not wish for an intrusion."

"He will make the time for me," Essex said. He shoved the robed figure to the side.

Essex entered the chamber. He could sense the dark power emanating off of Darkseid. The man was getting stronger.

"What is it, Essex?" Darkseid asked. The man's patience really looked to be limited.

"I trust that you have not forgotten of our deal," Essex said. "When you are at full power….when will you be at full power?"

There was a rumbling and rattling voice that Darkseid gave. "Soon, Essex, I will return to full power soon, and the world will tremble beneath my feet."

That wasn't exactly a reassuring statement given. Essex could feel chills go over his spine.

"And I have not forgotten our end of the bargain," Darkseid continued. There was something regarding his tone that sounded unsettling and likely for good reason. "You will be reunited with your master sooner rather than later."

Unsettling didn't even begin to describe how Darkseid sounded. Essex wondered about this deal and not for the first time.

**To Be Continued April 30th, 2015.**


	40. Tying Up Those Ends

**Chapter Forty: Snagging Those Ends.**

* * *

 

It was time for Harry to rally the troops. The end game was going to be reached, whether it be for better or for worse. There was one thing that was for sure and that Darkseid was lurking in the shadows. And he was about ready to make his move. Exactly where his move would be made, Harry only had the foggiest idea.

"We know that he's going to strike," Gwen commented. She broke the silence. She sat on Harry's right and Kara sat to his left. Jean sat next to Kara and Kitty sat next to Gwen. Kat and Hope sat at the edge of the table. "But the real question is when and how he's going to strike."

"Everything that I tried to get out of Granny's mind only led to a dead end," Hope replied. There was a fair amount of regret in her tone when she looked at the group. "I really hope that we can figure out what's going on here now, but things are really looking bad."

Gwen hated to be that person who pointed out the obvious. "How bad are we looking at here, anyway?"

"Really bad," Hope confirmed. There was a dismal tone in her voice. "We're looking at the end of everything. Past, present, and future, everything is compromised."

"Multiple Earths?" Kara piped in.

Hope nodded slowly. "Multiple Earths."

There was a sense to her tone that she had foreseen this. If only her Legion ring worked, or if she had some other way to contact the others, but it became obvious that the others might have not remembered that she and Harry existed. Everything appeared to be collapsing around her the moment that she went through the time stream.

"But his initial plan didn't work," Kara said. She hoped that she would have some kind of hope. "Your mother, she's still…"

"She's fine, for what it's worth," Harry replied. He was glad that he was able to save his younger mother. Even it was technically an alternate universe version of his mother, it still pretty much counted to be honest.

"But, Darkseid will try something else to wipe you out," Hope said. Harry eyed her and she breathed in. "I know, I'm saying the obvious, but…"

"Trust me, I know what you're going for and I agree," Harry informed her. His fingers slowly drummed and he leaned back as calmly as he could.

The enemy was getting closer. Harry had a lot of resources in the Church to fight a war and he had allies from many corners in the world.

Would it be enough to take down Darkseid?

"For what it's worth, I think that we've got a pretty good shot at beating him," Gwen responded. She wanted to inspire some kind of rally with the team.

Harry smiled. "Thank you for your confidence."

He couldn't help it and he couldn't shake off the fact that if he was able to take down Darkseid earlier, none of this would have happened. The great enemy was at his weakest in the dark dimension and that would have been a perfect time to pounce on him.

The time passed and Harry felt that due to a number of circumstances, he had missed out on a perfect opportunity. While he was pretty sure that there were all kinds of problems, he still couldn't shake the fact that he was pretty close to nabbing him.

"We're scanning for any oddities that can be attributed to him," Kat said. The legend of the Darkest One of them all had been whispered even during the prime of her life. Even though it took a long time for to gain a physical form and a name.

"Yes, one could see that, there has been plenty of evidence that he was around," Harry said. He got up to his feet.

The fact was that Darkseid could be underneath his nose right now and not it really did gall Harry. Well, perhaps he wasn't directly underneath his nose, but he was pretty close to being underneath his nose.

Kara bounced up. She closed the gap between Harry and she tightened her arms around his neck. She leaned in and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry," Kara whispered.

She knew that Harry worried. He liked to be in control and this was one of the few times she was out of control.

"I don't like this," Kitty said. She was going to speak everything. "We're just sitting here….unless we're going to get time jumped again. But, I got the sense that this was it and this is the end."

Harry paused and remarked. "Both you and I both Kitty, both you and I both."

Kitty frowned. She had absolutely no idea whatsoever what he was saying. There was a huge part of her that didn't like this as well.

* * *

 

Peggy Carter thought that Harry's warning that the last couple of decades would be rather rough was just understating things nicely. SHIELD was being formed as the premier spy agency around the world, but there were a couple of problems with getting the organization off of the ground.

She thought that perhaps being in charge and sitting in the big chair would get her some more respect. It got her slightly more respect, Peggy wasn't going to deny that. It also got her even more headaches.

With great respect, came greater headaches, or something like that, she didn't know. At least she shook off the handle of being Captain America's handler. She now got the moniker of "that bitch" or any other terms.

"And it was just as I feared, you were taking things too seriously," a very familiar voice said. That caused Peggy's eyes to look up and her mouth to hang halfway open. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. "Also, your security system needs a lot of work."

She came face to face with Harry Potter. Peggy got to her feet and made sure her office door was still shut.

"And you got past all of those locks," Peggy replied. She leaned towards Harry and she smiled. "I would say that I was getting sloppy, but I know better."

"I'm just getting that good," Harry informed her. A shadow of a smile crossed her face in response. She leaned in closer and sighed.

"Yes, it appears so," Peggy answered. She pressed her lips firmly onto his and the two of them slowly kissed each other. Harry placed his hand on her back and pulled her in tightly towards him.

The two of them broke their attacks, spell bound.

"She's in the level beneath and she'd be glad to see you," Peggy informed Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrow when he looked at the woman who ran the SHIELD ship currently. "Well, I don't think that it would be prudent to keep her waiting, would you agree?"

"Yes, I would agree," Peggy muttered.

The two of them made their way down. Peggy decided to fill him in, even though she had a shrewd idea that he might have already knew. "After you left into that rabbit hole back through time, it took a long time for her to get deprogrammed. Selene, Morgan, and Loki worked their magic. And afterwards, she got an identity, Sharon Carter, my niece. Papers gave her an air tight alibi. She was just entering the field now, fresh out of college, which she did have to go to by the way."

"Yes, the original story was going to be pretty scandalous if I may say so myself," Harry informed her.

Peggy's lips curled into a smile.

That being said, the two of them made their way down and she was in the process of finishing an intense training session. The beautiful blonde was dressed in a sports bra and tight pants. There was a jacket hanging from a chair. She had a firm, fit, body, the type that could stop traffic. Genetics helped her, but it was obvious that she worked for her body.

"You should take a break, you've been done here for a long time," Peggy said. She realized that Sharon had been down here, working out.

"Would have enjoyed to have someone to spar with, but all of the people who I beat don't want to come back for seconds for some reason," Sharon said. She hit a few more punches on the bag and backed off, giving a smile.

There was a hand placed on her shoulder and she spun around. Her eyes met those of the one and only Harry Potter.

"Then maybe you just need the right opponent to have a few rounds with," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Harry, it's great to see you," Sharon said. She didn't waste any time and she wrapped her arms around him.

She stopped short of kissing the hell out of him. Harry placed his hand on her lower back.

"Maybe we can go a few rounds sometime, if you really want a challenge," Harry whispered in her ear.

She could tense up and backed up. It was obvious that she had something else on her mind.

"You know, I had to thank you for saving me," Sharon said. "I'm not sure what HYDRA would have made me do."

"I hate to be the one to ask," Harry said. "But have you had any problems with HYDRA as of late?"

"No, they've been oddly quiet," Peggy said.

That didn't help Harry's nerves in any way whatsoever. "Then that means that they're at their most dangerous."

Peggy gave a heaving sigh at this news. She hated to admit when Harry was right, but he was right.

"I could use an opportunity to take five," Sharon admitted. She wiped the sweat from her brow and made her way over to the next room.

She watched Harry join her. There was a smile on her face when she watched him pass the threshold into the next room.

The thing that she avoided doing when he walked in there, well she did it anyway. Sharon pounced on Harry, taking him down onto a padded bag. Her legs wrapped around him, along with her tongue going down his throat.

Peggy stepped forward and watched, in bemusement with her "niece" ripping off Harry's shirt and exposing his muscular chest. She had to admit that really did distract her and Sharon made her way further down.

"Just relax, and let me properly thank you," she muttered. Excitement danced in her eyes when she started to fumble with Harry's belt and release him. Things were about to get a lot more hot from here.

Sharon wrapped her hand around his throbbing tool and stroked him up and down. She could feel his eagerness grow in her hand and that caused her to get wetter by each stroke.

"I don't want to wait for this," Sharon said.

Harry stopped her and grabbed her. He pushed her against the wall and smiled. He held her against the wall and slowly kissed the side of her neck.

It was obvious how Harry was going to prove how he was the Alpha Male. He slowly started to kiss down her body. He peeled off her sports bra to reveal her nice perfect breasts. Harry smiled when he looked at them.

"Like what you see," she said. She breathed when Harry kept kissing down her body.

Peggy felt arousal speak. She reached into the briefcase she carried. Any agent worth their salt was always prepared.

A long dildo was pulled from her case. It would have to do given the circumstances.

Sharon could feel the pleasure continue to escalate from her body. Harry kept playing with every inch of her hot body.

"Please, I need you inside me," she begged him. Harry held onto her hips. Her pants were pulled down and her sweet pussy was exposed.

"Damn, you feel tight," Harry said. He placed his finger inside her dripping pussy.

"Joys of working out, and genetics," she said. He propped her up against the wall. She hung from the pulley bars, her pussy spread for him.

Sharon's excitement grew when she sampled Harry's talented tongue. He sent sparks of desire shooting through her loins and filling her body with pleasure and lust. Her breathing escalated when her nipples hardened.

Harry could feel how much this hot blonde wanted him, all of him. Was Harry about to deny what she wanted? There was no way that he was going to deny what she wanted.

"And now it's time," Harry said. Her legs spread eagerly, when she lowered herself down from her position.

Sharon could feel him enter her and she could feel all of him enter her. Her tight pussy expanded when he entered her. This was about as good as Peggy told her. The blonde's walls snapped around his tool.

Harry reached around her and cupped her ass. The woman's breath hitched into her body and Harry nearly pulled all the way out of her. He pushed into her body and into her body.

To match Harry's thrusts into her "niece's" body, Peggy pumped the dildo into her body. She kept playing with her nipples which got into her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Harry will get to you next," Sharon said. He let go of her legs and they ensnared his waist.

She closed her eyes when his hands ran over her legs, covering every inch of them. Sharon felt his hands go around her and cup her ass.

Harry smiled and grunted when he felt that hot ass in his hands. His eyes closed when he felt her pussy into her.

"Again, harder," she begged him. Her pussy gushed when he entered her. His hands rested on her hips when he kept rocking into her hard. His manhood speared into her hot walls. Sharon's dripping pussy enclosed around his rod when he almost pulled out of her all of the way.

Her wet walls wrapped around his throbbing tool. He pushed into her as hard as he could go from behind.

Peggy was riding out the orgasm of her toy. She would be wearing this one out, but the orgasm that would come with his cock inside her would be even greater than she could imagine. Her fingers brushed against her clit when she kept fucking herself.

Harry rocked himself into Sharon's dripping hot cunt. Her love box felt so good wrapped around his iron pole. He grunted when he was about ready to get into her.

Her pussy contractions really felt good. She was almost as good as a Kryptonian or Amazon pussy and they were among the tightest in the world. His hand placed on her breasts when he pushed into her harder.

Eventually, his balls tightened and Harry reared his head back. He launched a splattering of seed into Sharon's hot body. Her pussy engulfed his throbbing tool when Harry emptied his lead into her willing and wet center.

Harry collapsed down onto her chest. There was a smile on his face when he finished up inside her and it felt really good to finish up inside this great pussy.

He closed his eyes, pulling out of her. He could see Peggy having a good time. He left Sharon slumped against the wall, her juices coming out of her.

Harry removed Peggy's top. It took the agent seconds to realize that Harry was lavishing her magnificent breasts.

She was beyond all words. The woman's legs spread for him. The dildo having been dropped to the ground, completely forgotten.

"Bet you enjoyed watching, my horny slut," Harry said.

"I'm not a horny slut," Peggy protested. Harry pushed his cock head against her opening and grinned when he was about ready to penetrate.

"Your hot, wet, pussy disagrees with me," Harry whispered to her. His manhood pushed against her.

Peggy groaned when Harry was about to prove that wrong. Her pussy lips spread and accommodated his manhood into her.

"Forgot how big it was," Peggy breathed. She grabbed onto his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Don't think I forgot how tight you were, don't think that I could ever forget that," Harry whispered. He could feel his balls press against her clit. The woman's hips lifted up when Harry pushed into her as far as he could go.

Peggy closed her eyes and decided to allow the rush to spread over her body. The tightness of her pussy pumped him hard when he entered her.

"No, I won't allow you to forget," Peggy whimpered. She could feel him inside her. He was so big. She had to have him deep into her depths. Her pussy expanded to accommodate this monster when he speared inside her.

Peggy's hot loins spread when Harry speared himself into her body. It was a true wonderland that he spread into her.

Sharon was finally coming through after an amazing fucking that she received. She made her way onto the couch that Harry speared Peggy into her.

"Oh, you want more, don't you?"

Sharon could feel Harry's cock inside her. He fucked her at hyper speed. Her mind didn't process it.

The moment that Peggy came down from an orgasm, Harry was back inside her. That left Sharon panting and rather horny. Despite the fact that Harry's cock left her.

"Now that's what you call quick service," Peggy breathed. He pushed all the way out of her. Her legs held him in close.

Her cunt gushed around his tool, lubricating his path when he nearly pulled all the way out of her. He entered into her.

The moment that Harry came out of her, he was back into Sharon.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"Language," Peggy breathed, her pussy still twitching from the sensation of Harry's cock plowing into her.

"English," Sharon breathed hastily. His manhood violated her and stretched her out in more amazing ways than she could count. Her hips pumped into her. The pussy pulled onto his manhood when he kept hammering into her.

Harry's balls were loaded with their gift. He thought that it would be only fair if he would distribute his gift evenly between these two beautiful women.

He pulled out of Peggy, and speared into her.

"I hope you're ready, because here it comes," Harry grunted. His balls ached with desire. They were about ready to launch their sweet, sticky, load into her body.

"Luv, I'm always ready," Peggy whispered excitedly. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder when she kept pumping into him.

"Good, I'm glad," Harry breathed.

He closed his eyes. Peggy could feel him sizing up. "Fuck."

"Language," Sharon whispered.

"English," Peggy replied cheekily. She barely got the word out before her body exploded with a never ending amount of pleasure.

Harry fired half of his load into Peggy. Half of his load could be a whole lot and Harry pulled out of her completely.

He rammed into Sharon behind, before she could experience the loss too much. His hands worked over her body.

"Cum inside me, again, please," Sharon begged it.

"Don't be greedy, you had enough," Peggy said. Her pussy was overflowing with Harry's cum and she managed to lift her hand.

Harry enjoyed her tight powerful pussy wrapped around his manhood. The blonde's walls closed around him.

He pumped his sticky load into her body, fire blast after blast of cum into her hot body. His cock shot his load into her.

Harry left both Carters completely trashed on the desk. A grin crossed his face when his gaze swept over them.

"Now that you're finished off, we can discuss a few things, if you're up for it."

* * *

 

Donna was in the presence of two of her sisters, and she was pretty sure that she was the sanest one out of the three. Isobel and Hope were having an animated discussion on the other side of her. As always, between these two high strung daughters of Har-Zod, it might get heated.

"Are you sure that there isn't some kind of spell that can fix your problem?" Isobel asked.

"I'm sure you've got the talk," Hope said. Isobel raised her eyebrow and she amended her statement. "No, not that talk, but the one about technology and magic and how they should never mix because all of the catastrophic events they might cause."

"Yes, but still, you're really never going to get that Legion Ring fixed at this point," Isobel said. She honestly didn't want to destroy Hope's hopes, but she wished to speak the truth and she didn't want her sister to get her hopes up.

Hope growled when she looked at the ring. These things were very durable, well most of the time. Sometimes they were known to malfunction, but it was extremely rare when they did. She flipped over the ring and looked at it.

There was a knock on the door. The girls all perked out at the sound of who was coming in.

Hope bounced up to her feet and Harry entered the room with the girls. She smiled and was about ready to greet him. Unfortunately for her, Isobel shoved her out of the way and pushed Harry against the wall.

Harry ceased her actions and he caused her to stand down with a look. The girls all backed up when he was there.

Donna snickered, it really was a scary, scary, day when she was considered the sane one out of the room. She wondered when the hell that happened. Regardless of that fact, Donna decided to focus on him. "So, how did your meeting with the Carters go?"

"Well, after we got our business out of the way, I briefed them on what we need to do regarding Darkseid," Harry said. He sat down across from the three girls. "How are the Amazons doing getting ready?"

"They've been training for an event like this, Selene gave Mother a heads up," Donna said. She looked towards Harry and a bright and excited look coursed through her blue eyes. "And you know, that's just as well isn't it. The Amazons really do have to be ready for anything, because if they aren't….well you know how it's going to end."

"I'm confident that they will be ready," Harry said. He had to be confident in what was going on.

"You're going to be running around all day, aren't you?" Hope asked. She could see how Harry looked to be a bit worn out.

"Well, we're in the rare calm," Harry said. He didn't want to say that things were quiet, because that was inviting way too much trouble.

There was only so much that can be done before the forces of Murphy could be smited and come down upon them all to wreck some horrible and terrible vengeance. Harry frowned, he thought that they were in a fairly decent spot all things considered.

All they had to do is wait and see what was going to happen next.

"I don't think we have much to worry about," Isobel said.

"There's always something to worry about, even if we are the most powerful, that's the attitude that will get us killed," Harry said. He placed his finger on his daughters lips to stifle her silence. "And that's the attitude that's going to end up getting Darkseid killed."

That caused Isobel to blink and she realized something.

"So, you're ready, aren't you?" Isobel asked.

"I believe that I've already established that," Harry said. If there was any humor to be had in his eyes, there would be it in abundance.

' _Herb won't be making it through the night,'_ Rosalina thought. Given that Herb was her relation, she would be taking it a bit hard. But she was glad that Audrey was able to make peace and she was as well. They had managed to buy them several more days.

Harry did recall that his grandfather was killed in the other timeline. He assumed that it was by Death Eaters, but Petunia wasn't exactly forthcoming with any information.

* * *

 

Barda placed her hand underneath her chin. To say that she was pondering about her lot in life would be putting things mildly. The woman was deep in thought about a lot of things and she had a feeling that there were going to be a lot more deep thoughts in mind as time had gone on.

There was a knock on the door. She snapped her gaze forward.

"Come in," she said. Her voice was calm and clear.

The door cracked open and Audrey made her way into the room. Barda relaxed her gaze the second that Audrey entered the room.

"So, how are you holding up?" Audrey asked her.

Barda nodded when she looked at Audrey. She offered her a chance to sit down.

"You know, that didn't exactly answer my question," Audrey said. She took the seat next to Barda all the same. The two of them were next to each other. Audrey raised her eyebrow when she kept her gaze on Barda. Her lips curled into a frown. "Well?"

Barda responded with a labored sigh. "I'm doing as well as you could expect. After the number Granny did on me mentally….things haven't been that good."

"Granny does a number on everyone that comes through her nefarious clutches," Barda warned her. She looked at Barda with a swift little smile. "I think that you've done well for yourself, all things considered."

Barda nodded. She frowned. "I had times where I seemed like myself. But when her control was broken over me, that's when I felt like I was truly set free."

"That's good," Audrey said, smiling when she placed her hand on Barda's arm.

Barda realized that she had not talked to Audrey. "I'm sorry about what happened to your husband."

"It wasn't the first time my husband got shot at, but this time, he wasn't lucky enough to pull through," Audrey said. "I had many good years with him, but the marriage was one of convenience and dare I say it, arrangement."

Barda got that one. She could tell that Audrey was a bit broken up because of that, but she was on the mend.

"Are you ready to take on Darkseid?" Audrey asked Barda.

"Is anyone ever ready to fight Darkseid?" Barda responded. There was a certain tone with her voice that indicated that she was really frustrated. "And when he's marked you for destruction, it's going to be a fight to the end."

"If anyone can fight him, it's Har-Zod," Audrey answered. She heard a knock on the door. "You seem to be very popular today."

Barda thought that popular might be a good word. They wanted to keep an eye on her, to make sure that there were no nasty surprises lingering in the back of her mind that could come back and screw them later. Given the nature of what Darkseid and Granny were both capable of, Barda couldn't say that she blamed anyone for keeping a closer watch on her.

"And speak of the devil," Audrey muttered. She opened the door and saw Hope standing there outside the door. "Or not."

Hope stepped inside and she looked at them.

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Hope asked. She didn't really need to read their minds or expect an answer to these questions. She pretty had a good idea what the answers to all of these questions were.

"Come to think of it, we are," Audrey said.

"Just checking up on you, Harry has a meeting with the JSA that he can't just skip," Hope said. There was a part of her that sounded a bit sorry. Audrey frowned and she looked at her.

"Believe me, he's preparing a lot, we understand that much, don't we?" Audrey asked Barda. Barda nodded in response.

"And you know that Darkseid just won't let the matter go," Hope said. She had a feeling that Darkseid wanted to kill her as much as she wanted Harry.

"You were stranded away from them, weren't you?" Barda asked her.

Hope nodded in affirmation. "So, are you doing fine?"

"You know, the fact that people keep asking me that is making me not fine," Barda said. She stood up to her full height. Hope grabbed her on the wrist and squeezed it, calming her down. "Sorry, it's just that I rather be out there, hunting Darkseid and any forces that he would have out there….."

"I know honey, I know," Hope whispered in a soothing voice. She looked at Barda. "But, you have a good enough role to play, you know that."

Barda knew that, she didn't know how to like that.

"Sorry about what happened to your husband," Hope said.

"Don't be, I figured that it was inevitable," Audrey said. Her breath came out in a long sigh. She didn't want to seem cold, but she came to terms. "My only regret is that it happened too soon. But he was the one who insisted on driving into Gotham City without any kind of protection."

"The two of you are really tense, then, after what's happened," Hope said. The two women looked at her with one of those looks that indicated that she was speaking the obvious. "And you should know that the two of you should not be guilty at all with anything that you've done underneath that woman's influence."

Barda and Audrey looked at her. There were going to be protests at this, but Hope wasn't going to be one to hear them. She placed a hand on each of the woman's shoulders and gently let them sit down on the benches side by side with each other.

"Perhaps I can help you forget about what you've been through today, at least for a little bit."

It was instances like this that it was obvious that Hope was really her father's daughter. It was proof of this anyway, proof that couldn't be denied.

* * *

 

Compared to a lot of the high tech super hero headquarters Harry had been in previously, the JSA headquarters was not compared to them. It was pretty practical all things considered.

Dinah met him at the gates of the headquarters. She looked at him and invited him inside. Briefly, the costumed crime fighter wrapped him into a tight hug. The next action was leaning forward and whispering into his ear. "Sorry, we're shorthanded here. There was another crisis that caused a lot of the team to be diverted."

"By design," Harry said to her.

"Yes, by design," Dinah commented. There were a lot more crises events that popped up in the world.

"I was wondering how long it was able to induct her into your little group."

Harry turned over and saw an extremely familiar redhead greet him with a smile on her face. She had her wings and her green eyes, along with her intense demeanor, that softened.

"It's Shayera now, isn't it?" Harry asked the winged warrior woman. He approached her and smiled when she closed the gap that the two created.

"Yes," she told him. She made her way over and kissed him. The two enjoyed the reunion that they shared, before pulling away from each other. "Despite the fact that I'm no longer bound by my curse, I'm glad that I have a chance to reinvent myself."

The two of them made their way into the building, with Dinah following them. The trio edged there way inside. There was a fairly old computer system, about something that you would expect to see in the 1960s.

"We're shorthanded as Dinah might have informed you," Shayera informed him. The winged warrior woman cracked a grin over her face. "But I think that we can agree that the hands that we have make more than a difference."

"Yes, I agree."

A rather imposing red haired woman showed up. She had an exotic pair of violet eyes when she approached them. She had a fit body and was holding a very familiar helmet underneath her arm.

Inza Nelson took up the mantle of Doctor Fate after her husband perished. She approached Harry with a smile on her face.

"Har-Zod, it's good to see you in the physical world at least," she commented to him. "You've been subject to some strange energies."

"It's good to see you, Inza," Harry said, with a smile. He eyed the Helmet of Nabu underneath her arm. To say that he had some problems with that particular artifact in the past would be putting things extremely mildly."

"The pleasure is all mine," she told him. She leaned in closer towards him. "The gods have been stirred up because of what happened. Both of Chaos and Order, and things are becoming unraveled."

"That's because Darkseid is coming, but you already knew that," Harry told her.

"He will unleash a cataclysm the likes of which we have never seen and nothing will be the same ever again," Inza concluded.

That news was fairly grim.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 2nd, 2015.**


	41. Doomsday Part One

**Chapter Forty-One: Doomsday Part One:**

* * *

 

Harry figured that there was darkness coming in. What Inza informed him of, pretty much cemented that fact.

"I do not mince words often, Har-Zod, so I will tell you what you need to know, to the best of my abilities," Inza said. She grabbed Harry by the hand and lead him off to one single solitary direction. "Everyone that you know could be in danger."

Harry figured that he could piece together that point. He could see the flashing lights out of the corner of his eyes. His abilities over life and death flashed before him.

"Due to the fact that you are the master of the keys of eternity, you know this better than anyone else," Inza informed him. She grasped his hands, almost as if giving him clarity, at least more than he ever experienced before.

The Helmet of Nabu dangled from her hands. The taunting whispers caused the hairs to stand up on the back of Harry's neck. Nabu was fairly dangerous for many reason and the spirit that was trapped within the helmet grew entirely restless. Harry frowned when he tapped the side of the helmet a couple of times.

"It senses what's going to happen," Inza whispered. She held the helmet up. "It senses as much as you do. I only put on this helmet when the circumstances demand it. My late husband wasn't the only wearer of this helmet that had been driven mad eventually by seeing things that they couldn't see."

She could see the aura pulsing within Harry Potter.

"May I?" Harry asked.

"Whilst the helmet does accept you, I wouldn't recommend putting it on," Inza warned him. Her hands shook when she passed the helmet over to Harry. "The choice is going to be yours in the end."

"The choice is mine," Harry agreed. He held the helmet up, considering the consequences.

' _Out of all of the ideas you've ever had, putting on the helmet of Nabu again might rank on a twelve on the insanity scale,'_ Kara thought.

' _Oh of course it's something that has done before,'_ Diana said. The girls in the bond link could hear the whispers coming from the helmet.

' _Yes, it is about as stupid as me trying to enter the mind of a psychotic madman,'_ Jean said. She still got flashes in her dreams of her little foray into the mind of the one and only Jack the Ripper.

Dinah and Shayera stood close. While they were not as connected to the magical force of chaos that Harry and Inza were, they could still feel a pulsing energy go around them. Shayera decided to speak up with what both Dinah and Shayera were thinking.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Shayera asked.

"It's not a good idea, but Nabu is insistent that Harry places the helmet on," Inza said. "The spirits trapped within the helmet have sworn not to hold him any longer."

"Mostly because he will destroy the helmet if they try anything," Harry muttered to himself.

Harry decided to slip the helmet on the top of his head and see what insane rabbit hole that he would be pushed down this time. There was a loud rattling of madness that cascaded through his ears.

Dinah could hear the scream of pain along with Shayera. Both of them made their way towards him, but Inza blocked their way instantly. Their protests were silenced by the herald of Fate.

"No," she told them firmly. She held her fingers up and waited.

Time stood still and Harry was removed from the helmet. It looked like he took every single fiber of his being to remove the helmet on. Harry passed the helmet back to Inza.

"What did you see?" Shayera asked.

Harry shook his head like he was water logged. He frowned when he looked back suddenly and then turned around towards her. It was almost like he was trying to process what he saw.

"I saw the end of the universe," Harry said. His tone was so stoic and final that there was a fair bit of reaction to that statement which came from both inside the bond network and also came from outside the bond network as well. Harry frowned. "And no, I'm not going to elaborate on that one, not yet."

Harry could see the end. It was like another big bang and the explosion was intense. It nearly blinded him from the other end.

"It was as awful as you expect, wasn't it?" Shayera asked him.

"We're going to have to call a meeting, because this throws an entirely different snag into the proceedings," Harry replied. He turned towards the three women. "I trust the JSA will be at my disposal."

"As if you even needed to ask with news like that," Dinah asked with a frown.

* * *

 

The Phoenix got a glimpse of what Harry saw and Jean didn't really want to say that she was freaking out, but she was freaking out. Kara and Kat had to restrain Jean.

"Okay, Jean, just take a deep breath, calm down," Kara whispered. She slowly rubbed the back of Jean's neck with a smile on her face. She could feel the embodiment of life becoming more feral by the second and that terrified her to be honest.

Jean was taking a deep breath and Jean was calming down. Kara and Kat released her. Gwen and Kitty showed up instantly, and Hope followed behind her. Selene also joined them and there might be a few more girls.

"After that freak out, there's no way there's not going to be an Alpha Council meeting," Gwen said. She could still feel a splitting headache.

"You know, it might have not been a good idea to keep your minds open when Harry was putting on that helmet," Kitty said.

"Of course, it would have been a better idea for him not to put it on at all," Kara replied crossly. She could see flashes that she couldn't make any sense of.

The flashes the entire group saw was far from good. One could argue that these flashes that they saw were pretty headache inducing. It scared the entire group witless and for good reason.

Harry arrived that moment. He was rather shaken for a few seconds. Jean and Kara made their way over towards him. They assisted him over towards a chair.

"I'm fine, my brain's just shaken up," Harry whispered. He lowered himself down onto the chair right next to them. Kara kept herself close by him.

"I say that you're shaken up, we all are shaken up, I think," Gwen replied. She didn't want to make light of the situation, but she couldn't resist it. "I thought that my spider sense was going to jump out of the back of my brain."

With one point, Harry couldn't help, but crack a smile at what he thought. Laughter tended to be the best medicine with situations like this. He wasn't going to lie to himself and more importantly, he wasn't going to lie to anyone else.

"So are you okay?" Gwen asked him. She hated to be the one to keep bringing up this point.

"If I told you I was okay, would you believe that I was lying?" Harry asked.

"He actually must be shaken, because he didn't try to act that everything was fine," Kara said. Her grip tightened against Harry's arm. It was tightened so much that it looked like her nails were starting to leave bruises into his forearm. She retracted her grip after a few seconds and reddened around the cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Harry answered her. Kara slid away from him and seconds seemed to pass where the two of them looked at each other. "I just saw the end of the world, but I'll be fine other than that."

"The end of the world?" Jean asked.

"Okay, I understated that a little bit," Harry amended. That caused the girls to tense up. "It was the end of the universe. Everything, past, present, and future, it all goes on, and it all starts with Doomsday."

Kara's expression grew suddenly agitated by this news. She wanted to lift her hand to the top of her head and slap herself across the forehead. Harry grabbed her hand in warning.

"Did you….it can't mean what you think it means?" Kara asked. Harry cupped her face and kissed her.

This hopefully served as a dual purpose of relaxing her and relaxing him. The pheromone rush from Harry's mind managed to get the rest of the group down to a level where they're not freaking out.

"I was really hoping that it won't be, but that kind of destruction….it could be a problem," Harry said. "Good thing that I know he's coming, so I can handle him."

"Wait, after the last time that you went against Doomsday, you're going to fight him again?" Kara asked. Kat looked at Kara curiously at this outburst.

"What happened the last time Harry fought Doomsday?"

Kara gritted down on her teeth and one could see the frustration that was swimming through the blonde's eyes. "He died."

"I promise not to die this time, Kara," Harry said. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Well there you go, you have his word, and when do you know Harry to go back from his word?" Gwen asked. She could see how high strung everyone was and it was really killing the vibe of the room to be perfectly honest.

Kara didn't say anything. She knew that Harry never backed free of his word.

"This monster is coming, we should prepare for him, all of us," Selene replied.

"And speaking of monsters, what about the one that Raven is hunting?" Kara asked. Her tone was a bit tense. Harry was behind her and he massaged her shoulders in a slightly warning fashion. "I thought that she was supposed to have a lead on Sinister."

"If you know Essex, you know how much he slips away," Jean said. "He's equal parts chameleon and eel."

"Great that sounds like a good one for the animal kingdom that is my rogue's gallery," Gwen replied in a solemn tone.

Hope decided to look at Harry. "Harry, I have….well can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Harry was caught off guard. Gwen had a shrewd idea what she was planning and she nudged Harry. "I'm sure that if there's anything we need from you, you'll be the first to know."

"Right," Harry murmured to himself. He wondered what Hope had in mind. He suspected that he would find out too soon.

Hope lead Harry forward. The two of them walked and Harry stopped.

"Oh, Hope, you didn't," Harry said. His tone was stern, but there was a look of amusement in his eyes.

Given the situation, some level of amusement was the best that Hope hoped for. She hated to have her father mad at her. She frowned when she looked at him.

"I know my timing….well my timing sucks, but you could use a good pick me up after being bombarded with the end of the universe," Hope said. "And since we're in the Church…..time is something we have plenty of."

"That is the idea," Harry informed her. Hope smiled. "But you know….."

"Come on, you know that you focus better after you've had sex," Hope said. "Come to think of it, I do as well."

Harry paused and looked at her.

"Hey, the slumber parties that the females of the Legion have can get pretty wild," Hope answered. She lead Harry on. "And I know that this is…."

"Well, that would prove that I've slept with at least four generations of the extended Evans-Potter family," Harry said. He paused and saw Audrey and Barda chained on tables. They looked to have been worked over. Audrey was wearing green lingerie and Barda was wearing black. They were slightly torn, but not too much.

Their modest was covered.

"This is your early Father's day present," Hope joked. Harry smiled and turned towards her. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back, before giving her a fiery and extremely passionate kiss.

It took her a moment for her brain to reboot and by that point, Harry was already to work.

Harry had his picked of the beautiful women. He could see that both of them longed for him, begged him. He walked over and placed his hand between Barda's legs and slowly rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her outfit. She closed her eyes, mewling when his hand went to work.

Not to be outdone, Harry walked over and looked at Audrey. It was obvious where Lily and Rose got their beauty when they grew up. The young man walked over and cupped her pussy.

"Relax, this is going to feel good," Harry whispered.

Audrey thought that she was right. His thumb kept brushing up against her and caused her to close her eyes. The pleasure she felt was something beyond description.

Harry switched between Barda and Audrey. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and made his move.

Barda screamed when she felt Harry's hard rod into her. She wished that she could reach her arms up, to hold him close. Her legs were allowed a bit more movement and she wrapped them around his waist.

"If you're going to pound me, then fucking pound me," Barda encouraged him. His massive manhood slid in and out of her pussy.

"Yes, I think that I can do that," Harry grunted. Her tight velvet vice hugged his manhood when he slid almost all the way out of her and then he pushed into her again. His balls slapped against her when he went into her body. Harry grunted when he felt her pussy tighten around him again.

Audrey felt the lips of her great granddaughter around her pussy. Hope was eating her out, again, and that caused her to moisten at the sweetly taboo action that she felt. The woman's fingers rubbed her clit and she cupped her pussy.

The beautiful former female fury screamed when Hope's tongue brushed against her. The moistening juices leaking from her leg caused more pleasure.

Harry pushed his manhood deep into Barda's sweet and tight pussy. Her walls collapsed around him and Harry grunted when he pushed into her womanly depths. The dark haired woman really was working him over something fierce and that felt really good. His balls ached and they needed their release into her.

"Do it, pound me, harder," she moaned. Harry placed his hands on her thighs and kept ramming his thick cock into her juicy cunt. That caused her walls to slide up to meet him and bring him deeper inside her.

Harry smiled, he really was having the time of his life when he was fucking this sweet cunt. Her juices lubricated his pole when he went down onto him.

' _Want to switch,'_ Harry thought to Hope. He pumped into her a few more times and then he blasted his load into Barda's sweet, beautiful pussy.

Hope nodded, her tongue coated with Audrey's juices. She pulled away from the woman, with no regrets. She wrapped her hands around Harry's throat and gave him a passionate kiss in response. Their tongues danced together with the juices from each other settling in their own mouths.

Harry made her way over to Audrey's pussy. The woman breathed when Harry worked his finger into her. Her chest inhaling and exhaling looked really good. Harry leaned over with a smile and cupped her breasts.

"This is going to feel good," Harry said. He slid into her, feeling her pussy grip him. "Oh, as good as your daughters feel, Audrey."

Audrey clenched her pussy around his rod. It was obvious that Harry would fuck Lily and Rose in the future and that taboo thought got her hot. She moaned when he pushed his manhood deep into her dripping hot cunt. The woman's hips kept pumping him up, and kept his rod deep into her pussy.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," Audrey mewled. She wished that she could lift her hands up and dig them into the back of Harry's neck. Unfortunately from the position she had been put in, there was really no way to do that. She settled for Harry's hard cock slamming into her dripping pussy.

"You've been dreaming about this, haven't you?" Harry asked her.

Audrey closed her eyes and allowed her orgasm to explode through her body. Her loins clutched Harry when he pushed into her body. She really didn't have anything else to say other than this. Her pussy slid up around Harry's tool and engulfed him between her legs. The redhead temptress could feel him fill up every single last inch of her.

"Yes, yes, ever since you rescued me," Audrey admitted. She could feel a cascading rush of cum.

The two of them continued their sinful erotic coupling. Harry brought himself into his beautiful young grandmother's body. His fingers toyed with her nipples and that really got her moaning.

Hope really enjoyed what was going on next to her. She stimulated Barda's pussy with both her telekinesis and she licked the insides of her pussy.

Barda was going mad with desire. She just laid back and joined Hope sucking Harry's cum out of her pussy. She really realized that she had been shot more inside than she ever dreamed.

Audrey was untied, but she was still dominated by Harry. She was on her hands and knees. Harry rammed his cock into her from behind.

"So tight, I love it," Harry grunted. He held the back of her hair and slammed into her body.

"Yes, yes, dominate me," Audrey breathed. Her nipples hardened when Harry plowed into her tight body over and over again.

Harry's balls tightened and he grunted when he balanced himself onto Audrey's back. He kept working himself up to a greater fever pitch. His balls were about ready to burst when he shot his load into her body. He could feel the tension raising to a brand new fever pitch. He thrust deep into her body.

"Here it comes," Harry whispered.

Audrey's walls slid apart and waited for him. Her pussy hit a gusher at least once more, maybe twice more.

Speaking of a gusher, that's what Harry hit. He launched his thick cum into her body. Spurt after spurt of his cum fired into her body. Audrey closed her eyes and felt Harry pour a thick load into her. She thought that she was going to lose her mind with how much he drained into her and it was still cumming, that was the interesting thing.

He finished up inside her, pretty pleased with what he done. Harry slowly pulled out of her, with a smile on his face.

There was only one and Hope smiled, walking towards Harry. She gripped her father's cock.

"Not the first time this has been in me," she said, with a slight smile. "But, as if your daughters would have anything but the very best inside them. They've inherited your high standards."

"Yes," Harry grunted. Hope's tight pussy enveloped them.

Hope's powers were heightened the most when she was aroused. She was just like her mother in that extent. And she was just like her mother to the extent that she couldn't get enough of this cock when it entered her body.

"Yes," Hope moaned. She could feel all of him inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate them.

Harry held onto her and slowed her momentum. Fire burned from her eyes and around them.

Barda and Audrey could feel some invisible fingers probe them. They were still a bit tired from the orgasms that they experienced earlier, but this did a good job in getting their motors running all over again.

Harry meanwhile experienced the sensual desire of his daughter's tight pussy wrapped around his massive rod. Hope rose herself up off of his rod and slammed herself down onto him. Her wet hot center clenched him when she kept working him over. He closed his eyes and felt what she was doing to him. It was amazing to be encased in such a velvety hot center.

It was so amazing, that Harry could feel him building up. Her telekinesis rubbed his balls.

"That's cheating," Harry said. He returned fire by adding some extra stimulation to her breasts.

Hope couldn't spit out the fact that was cheating as well, due to the fact that she was really feeling so fucking good, to put things bluntly. She wrapped her pussy walls down around him. Her heated center clamped down around him.

It was almost to the end, and while she was sad to see the ride end, it was really good to feel this cock inside her again.

"Har-Zod," Hope moaned. "Oh, god, Daddy, you fuck me so good."

"I love fucking my daughter's slutty pussy," Harry whispered. He slapped her on the ass.

She hit a gusher on that one. Her walls slid down around him and brought herself up and down him.

All good things must come to an end. Harry managed to hold off his orgasm, despite that he was encased in molten wet heaven. His daughter's pussy felt like a wonderland to be honest and he couldn't get enough of her box around his manhood.

He held his hands on her back and slammed into her. His hot sticky cum shot into her body.

Hope felt him fill her up and the orgasm she felt was extremely explosive.

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex most certainly had seen far better days. The reason for this partially being is that he had to spend most of his life dodging a vengeful shape shifter who held a bit of a grudge against him. Raven Darkholme still held his attempts to kill her by using the Ripper in Victorian England against him. Essex shook his head, some women just knew how to hold a grudge. She just needed to learn to let it go.

There was also this Faustian bargain he made with Darkseid, which was made to honor another Faustian bargain he made. There were deals upon deals that he made to hold up his goals. Only the fittest will survive and that was not something that Essex forgot. He was also cracking slowly underneath the pleasure. Working under such conditions caused the man's delusions to falter. He was fading in between reality and fantasy. The man kept at work with what he was doing, slowly getting ready.

"Is it ready?" Darkseid asked. The shadow of darkness paced back and forth from one point to the other.

"I do not enjoy you…" Essex said. Darkseid's gaze caused Essex to shut up immediately. It was very rarely the man that was known as Sinister was struck down. This was one of those rare times where he was shut up and shut up really good. His throat became dry. "It is far stronger than I thought. I'm not sure if it can be contained."

The cold and dry laughter which came from Darkseid was more than enough to cause goose bumps to rise on his arms. Essex took a deep breath and Darkseid approached him. Seeing that face up close and personal was enough to terrify anyone.

"We do not seek to contain him," Darkseid said. "He will be the first of many weapons to be unleashed. The first of many weapons which will be unleashed to spell the end of the traveler."

Essex blinked and he muttered. "Survival of the fittest at its finest."

"Yes," Darkseid agreed. His tone was rather dark and he spoke extremely calmly. "It's Survival of the Fittest at its finest. Once the monster has been unleashed, heroes will seek to take it down, but there will be no way around it. It has been evolved where it will take a miracle to take it down."

Essex was not going to say that the Traveler specialized in miracles. All he was going to be certain of was that the beast was locked in the pod. The high energy signals was going to lead some unworthy parties here.

It was almost as if Darkseid sensed what Essex was thinking of. "And once we have had the Traveler out of the way, I can fulfill your end of the bargain. You will be reunited with your master. In fact, I will do so when you complete one simple task."

Essex looked fairly wicked. The fact of the matter was that he was sure that neither Darkseid nor Apocalypse would tolerate the other stepping on their territory. It was time for him to pit his enemies against each other and pick up the scraps. Whoever would be fittest, well Essex would worm his way into his confidence and then achieve his success.

Darkseid watched the man get to work and he knew of his transparent thoughts. He knew that Essex was going to plan to betray him or at least set him up. It both amused and insulted Darkseid that Essex actually thought that he could pull the wool of the eyes of someone as cunning as Darkseid.

The dark one decided to give Essex a sufficient amount of rope to hang himself. Darkseid intended to reunite Essex with his master, regardless, and he was going to follow that scheme to the letter.

"Is it done?"

Essex gave one of those smiles and nodded. "Yes, and it's a masterpiece. Shall I deploy it."

Darkseid gave only one word that chilled anyone who heard it to the bone when they heard it. "Yes."

Essex wondered what insanity he created. All he had to do was throw it out there and see what had just transpired.

* * *

 

The storm which was going to come was expected by many people. It was hard to tell how hard it hit. Peggy looked out the window. She hated the vague and the mysterious as much as any strong woman of her status would. Or really she hated it about as much as any person would period.

Suddenly, the darkest clouds she ever saw rolled over the world. The static on the radio was really unsettling now. She stepped over and tapped on the radio.

"And we've got a problem."

Peggy saw Diana show up at the edge of the door frame. Sharon tagged behind her.

Twenty years to prepare for this, Peggy might have thought that she could weather pretty much any storm. No, no, no, absolutely not, there was not one thing in the world that could prepare her for what's about to come. The next moment that the clock struck could be the last minute of their lives.

A sense of dire dread went over her. She invited Diana and Sharon inside. It was waiting for some mysterious foe. HYDRA, other enemies of the United States, they had names, they had faces, they had purposes.

This foe was Darkseid. This foe was the most dreaded one that the universe had ever known their lives. This was one that chilled even Peggy to the bones. She could feel her veins get chilled.

"If anyone can hear the sound of my voice, report to the hanger," she told everyone. It was a desperate and futile attempt to call someone. SHIELD had been spread so thin right now that they were chasing phantoms.

"You know as well as I do that no one can hear the sound of your voice," Sharon said. She crossed the office and closed the gap that had been created between the two of them. "I'm really sorry."

"You're not the only one," Peggy murmured underneath her breath. She could hear that sickening hum that caused goose-bumps to rise over every point of her arms.

The equipment she had been loaned by Harry had not detected any boom tube portals opening up, at least not yet. The storm had not brewed just yet.

"The armies are being mobilized around the world, but this is galactic," Diana said.

The Amazon Princess was oddly calm for someone who could get swept up into the time stream at any moment. Peggy arched her neck towards the woman and was about ready to tell her this much.

Time would make fools of them all in the end. That was one thing that was for certain.

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was something that popped up on the screen. The squealing sound could be heard from miles around.

"What's that?" Sharon asked. She was armed and ready for battle, but she had to admit, not knowing what she was fighting against was extremely unsettling.

The word which passed through Diana's lips said so much and said nothing at all at the same time. "Doomsday."

* * *

 

A few people ignored the dark clouds that were rising in the middle of New York City. Sure, it might have seemed a bit unsettling, but it could mean that it was raining. There was a loud boom that echoed.

The boom signaled the arrival of a meteor. The meteor launched itself through the sky and landed with a solid smash and crumbled the absolute second that it hit the ground.

There were fragments in the meteor and there was a large creature that punched its way through the meteor. A loud screaming hiss could be heard.

The police made their way up the street to see the disturbance. The creature had rocky skin, glowing eyes, and glowing green spikes. It had a few changes, having been genetically engineered for a purpose.

"There can only be one," the creature whispered in a gravelly voice. He grabbed the nearest officer by the neck and snapped it without a pause.

The officer flopped to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth. The creature gave a thunderous growl when he turned around. There was breathing when it sought out its newest target.

Doomsday had arrived and there was pretty much nothing anyone can do about it. The creature showed up and it would take more than the national guard to strike this monster down.

Thankfully there was something better than the national guard in the house.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 4th 2015.**


	42. Doomsday Part Two

**Chapter Forty-Two: Doomsday Part Two.**

* * *

 

Sharon dropped down near where the monster was planned. She was dressed in tactical gear and had a small armory on her. She wasn't sure whether or not it was more than enough to take the monster down, but she needed to keep it away from civilians. The woman just hoped that she would be able to hold strong when she was brainwashed and crazy.

The woman's eyes shifted upwards and she could see the roof where Doomsday's pod had landed. He was extremely close. The Agent of SHIELD decided to take the plunge and started to climb up.

There was a loud roar and Doomsday stood in front of Sharon. The creature instantly rushed her in an attempt to rip her head off.

Sharon propelled herself up over the head of her enemy. Doomsday slammed his fist down onto the ground. There was a loud growl that came from his throat. Sharon lifted a grenade and slammed it down onto the ground.

The creature was staggered and Sharon jumped up. She punched the creature as hard as she could allow herself to. Another rapid series of punches knocked the creature back.

After every third punch, she jumped up into the air and kept nailing the creature with more punches. Jab, punch, jab, punch, that's what Sharon had to do. She had to keep the creature on its feet and keep the creature guessing what was going to happen next.

She pulled out a staff and blinded the creature. It doubled over, dropping to its knees. The creature was growling in agony and it took a swipe at the woman, trying to take her head off. She avoided the attack and landed on her feet.

The creature went towards her again and tried to take her head off.

' _Remember, you're just delaying the creature until a more permanent plan is in place,'_ Diana told her urgently.

' _Plan is taking a lot longer to come together than I assumed that it did,'_ Sharon said. She avoided one of the bone spikes.

' _Those are conditioned to injure someone far stronger than you are, I would suggest you don't get hit with them,'_ Peggy advised her.

Sharon pulled out a large silver shield and threw it at Doomsday. The monster caught it in one hand and grunted. He crushed the shield in his hand and dropped it down to the ground like it was nothing.

Speaking of nothing, Sharon got flying like it was nothing. The creature could smell its targets scent all over her and knew that he was getting close. This one was just a mild annoyance.

Sharon kipped up to her feet and kicked a piece of pavement into the creature's face. The thug staggered back and Sharon jumped onto his back.

The SHIELD agent lifted her hand and impacted a pressure point. The creature staggered and screamed out loud, spinning around.

Sharon was hurled from the creature's back. She landed onto the ground and the creature charged her one more time.

A grenade was hurled from her hand and it landed down onto the ground. The blinding light caused the creature to stagger forward. There was a painful growl that came from the creature when its hands tried to grab onto Sharon to grab her.

Suddenly, she was knocked down onto the ground. There was a loud crunch with her ribs being shattered. The woman's blood dripped from her mouth.

Sharon tried to block the creature's attack. Now that it got her fighting patterns down, it was going to smash her. If she was going to be smashed though, than Sharon was going to go down fighting, she wasn't going to get take down too easily.

The woman's breath hitched from her body and she tried to blind the creature. The creature shielded its eyes.

Before Sharon could attack, or get smashed, a certain blur shot out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist, scooping her up. The SHIELD agent gave a surprise when she was halfway across the city suddenly.

"I could have had him," Sharon said in frustration.

Kara sighed. She hated to downplay the woman's abilities, but even the best abilities were not enough to take down Doomsday, especially this apparently new and improved Doomsday. As if Zod's creation was not dangerous enough before. This was much worse, the additions to the creature made things slightly more dangerous.

"I know you were handling him well, but handling him and defeating him are two different things," Kara said. She bit down on her lip in frustration. The last time Harry went up against that creature, he had died. Granted, he got better, but still he died.

' _So, this plan of yours, it doesn't involve you fighting Doomsday directly, does it?'_ Kara asked Harry. She sounded a little hopeful, perhaps foolishly so.

' _Not until the end,'_ Harry thought. _'But I'm not too worried about a cheap imitation of an inferior version of myself.'_

Kara groaned, she was afraid that Harry was going to take this kind of attitude and now amount of consoling from the bond.

* * *

 

Dinah might have been a badass normal, but there was an extra emphasis put on the normal aspect today. Going up against world level threats like Doomsday, she did in fact feel extremely vulnerable indeed.

"This is just one attack out of many, and more like a preliminary assault," Doctor Fate said. Inza slipped the helmet on, and needless to say, the voices inside were freaking out. This was part of the end of the universe that they saw.

"Figured that they would go with a creature that could destroy worlds as their initial play," Shayera whispered. She looked extremely agitated for many reasons. Her hands wrapped around the mace and she was about ready to smash it. "So, I guess the plan is to hit it as hard as we can, and get it away from the city."

"Yes, that's the plan, let you do what you do best," Dinah said. She put on a pair of enhanced brass knuckles. She hoped that they would be enough to take down Doomsday.

' _It's evolved from the last time I fought it,'_ Harry thought.

' _That's odd, given that your battle with the creature technically happened in the future,'_ Dinah thought. She placed her hand on the top of her head, tilted her head back, and sighed loudly and obviously. _'I know, that's not what of those things that I should think about too much for my own health and sanity, right?'_

' _Correct,'_ Harry replied to her. His frown deepened the more that he thought about where he was going. _'And Essex has made a few upgrades. All under Darkseid's control. The creature might be a key to leading us to the big fish.'_

' _Wait, you're using Doomsday of all things as a lead up to…'_ Gwen thought. She paused and thought to herself for a few seconds. She shook her head. _'Normally, I would have said pretty much how absurd that is, but given that it's Darkseid, it's not that absurd.'_

Doomsday was about ready to make its way down. The creature's eyes lingered on them.

"I will crush you all," Doomsday whispered in a rasping voice. "There can only be one."

Shayera smacked her mace as hard as she could against the creature. The creature took a swipe at her, trying to rip her wings off. The woman avoided his attacks and nearly got her wings ripped at.

Dinah jumped at the back of his head with a huge whirling punch. The punch on her brass knuckles covered hand connected and send sparks shooting out from the creature.

The creature rushed forward, but Doctor Fate opened a portal. The creature stopped and lifted up a large block of concrete.

It hurled the concrete at the three heroines. It shattered onto the ground when the scattered.

"Okay, that didn't work that well," Dinah murmured to herself. She removed one of the sonic grenades she had.

The canary cry blasted the creature's ears, and it screamed, when glass shattered around them.

"Attack him, now!" Dinah yelled. Harry told her that this creature healed easily, but that might not block out the pain.

She amplified the power of the brass knuckles she held and smacked it into the eyes of the creature. Shayera brought the mace into the legs of the creature and caused it to crack. And Inza blasted him with a bolt of energy to the back.

"ENOUGH!" Doomsday yelled. He tried to attack the girls.

He got a blast of heat vision between the eyes. Kara hovered up above him, burning into his forehead.

The creature grabbed Kara by the face, but she managed to kick off. The Kryptonian heroine breathed heavily when she slumped against the wall. This was not going her way, at least not too well. Her breath continued to escalate when she slumped herself against the wall and Kara hung by it.

"Okay, time for the next plan."

There was several powerful blasts going off at once. It caused Doomsday to back off.

Harry was in position now, wearing a high tech battle suit. He normally wouldn't need it, but against someone like Doomsday, he did in fact need such a suit. He grabbed the creature around the throat and pushed him back into the ground.

"Brother, it's between you and I," Doomsday whispered.

Harry amplified the power on the gauntlets. "I'm just going to put you down like the pathetic animal that you are."

Doomsday corked his eyebrow and snorted like an angry bull. He rushed towards Harry and both fighters clashed.

* * *

 

Some said that patience was a virtue. That was a virtue that one Nathaniel Essex practiced like everyone else. He wished to sample the fruits of his labors regarding Doomsday, but there was pressure on him. There was pressure on him from all sides. The world was ripe for the taking.

Essex lifted up the vial of DNA that he had been given. It almost glowed with absolute evil when he lifted it up to his face. That caused Essex to shiver. His mind was running around in circles and running around with different scenarios. To be honest, he was a bit excited and also he was absolutely petrified what could happen.

The vial rotated between his fingers and Essex could see the contents of the vial shine in the light.

Essex could see that Darkseid approached him. The man, if one could call him that, was behind the scientist. The scientist turned around slowly to face with him.

"So, is everything your liking?" Essex asked. The sinister scientist broached the subject way too casually, but he had to get the dark one in a good mood for his plan to work. He knew that good things would come to those who waited and the very best things would come to him.

Darkseid mused something. He turned around and looked at his powerful form in the mirror. He had been mist and vapor and cloud for way too long. Returning to a physical body was something that he would like to soak in.

"Yes, there is no place in the universe that I can't penetrate now," Darkseid said. He laughed at that. "The Star Child thinks that he's secure, well it's not over yet. It is never over."

"No, it isn't," Essex said. He wondered what he caused.

The scientist lingering deep inside Essex's mind was really intrigued to see the fruits of what he caused. The part of Essex, a small part granted, which still had humanity was concerned with what he caused. The sinister, pure power glowed through his eyes.

"And you've unleashed Doomsday upon the world," Darkseid said. "But, I'm certain what you wait for is an Apocalypse."

Essex realized the double meaning of the words regarding the lord of Apokolips. The scientist did not dare hope that he would get what he desired, why he had entered this pact. Should he hope?

"Yes, you've been asking for it for a long time," Darkseid said. There was pure madness that danced from his eyes.

"It is my just reward, for helping return you to power," Essex whispered. He knew that the world was about to change and where he would throw his cards was to the winner.

"I know that Apocalypse will not be pleased that you formed a pact with the likes of me," Darkseid said. There was a smile on his face and he extended his hand.

Essex looked at the hand. He knew that it was a bad idea to shake Darkseid's hand. Essex also knew that it was an even worse idea not to shake it.

With great reluctance, because he had no idea what else to do, he took Darkseid's hand and shook it.

"And now, your end of the bargain, you will be reunited with Apocalypse," Darkseid said.

Essex waited for Apocalypse to be brought out, but he felt a crippling chill go through his body. Something was extremely wrong.

"I will live up to my end of the bargain," Darkseid said in his usual gravely tone. One could expect a hint of amusement in it. "I did tell you that I would reunite you with Apocalypse and that is what I'm going to do."

It took Essex a matter of scant seconds to realize that he had been tricked and trapped. He could feel the chill engulf his body. The blinding light exploded in every single direction and slowly sucked him into the light.

"You can rot with him," Darkseid declared with excitement.

Essex could have cursed his luck. The power engulfing his body pulled him into the light. The lord of darkness disappeared bit by bit into the darkness until he was gone.

Darkseid held up his end of the bargain. He had plans to fulfill. His minions failed in wiping out the Star Child.

There was a saying on Earth that Darkseid thought was appropriate here. If you wanted something done right, you needed to do it yourself. Darkseid prepared to utilize his new powers to seek out Lily Evans and wipe her out. He was going to enjoy watching Har-Zod disappear into obvilion.

The protections around the Church amused him and insulted him at the same time. He would have to break on through and grab his prize.

* * *

 

Doomsday was sent flying up into the sky. Harry would have to thank the others for softening up the creature like they did. He was able to move in to the death blow.

"The thing you don't get is that you were the damaged, defective prototype for a better model," Harry said. He charged him, energy orbs raising from his hand. Harry fired the orbs at Doomsday, but he blocked them with his hands. "And the better model is standing right in front of you."

"I'll crush you!" Doomsday yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was obvious that the model that he was fighting was a force of nature. In some ways, after Essex tinkered with the DNA, the intelligence devolved at the expense of his abilities being evolved.

That was far, Harry was able to get him into position. His hands clapped. Doomsday backed off from the ringing sensation assaulting the monster's ears. He screamed out loud and swiped at the air, in an attempt to get his hands around Harry's neck.

Harry kept at an arm's length from the creature when it tried to grab onto his neck. A psychic blast knocked the creature back and a jet of phoenix fire burned its skin.

Jean appeared next to Harry. The creature's eyes deflected towards her and screamed.

"I think that I pissed it off," Jean muttered.

It looked like Harry couldn't really care all that much. He raised his hand and sent a bolt of energy towards the creature. The creature's bone armor was blown up and the fleshy underside was raw.

' _And I hate to be someone who is trying to rush you, but please tell me it's ready,'_ Harry thought.

' _You're not rushing me, even though this is delicate work,'_ Morgan replied tensely. The dark witch bit down on her lip. _'But yes, it's ready, just get him into the alleyway to the left of you.'_

Harry thought that was no problem. Other than the fact there was a big building to the side of him. Fortunately, all of the buildings had been evacuated a long time ago.

Besides, what was a little bit of property damage compared to everything that had been happening? Harry lifted his hand into the air and swung for the fences. He caused the creature to slam through the bricks.

Harry super sped behind the creature. He slammed his hands down onto the back of his head.

Jean flashed to the side of him and the two of them grabbed hands. It was not said, it was not thought. With Harry and Jean, it was just instincts.

This was a dance that they had been through before, even with Doomsday. The monster was launched straight through the portal.

He gave a purely feral scream when he had been propelled through the portal. They were in the midst of space.

Well it was space only in the relative sense of the world. They were actually in another realm. There was no sentient life around them at all.

"So, this is where you die?" Doomsday asked.

"No," Harry said. "This is where I take you down."

Harry launched a combination of hot and cold at the creature. His heat vision and ice breath connected with the creature. The conflicting sensations made Doomsday howl out in pain.

A huge punch to the kidneys rocked Doomsday and knocked him back. Harry felt like he was bruising his knuckles.

It was normally hyperbole when Jean said that she summoned the full Phoenix Force. The full Phoenix Force could destroy galaxies if she wasn't careful. Ten percent of the Phoenix Force was about as dangerous as you would expect.

This was the most of the Phoenix Force Jean ever summoned though. Every single inch of her body felt like it was on fire.

Jean bombarded the creature with the Phoenix Force. Her breath was completely taken away when she launched the creature backwards.

Harry stopped long enough to see what Jean did. His mate looked to be completely feral. Her hair went wild when she tapped into more of the Phoenix Force. Her skin was hot and it was a good thing that Harry was here with her.

He needed to be here with Jean after she summoned that much power. Despite the fact that they were sealed off, he was pretty sure that the entire universe heard it.

"Jean, it's okay, I'm with you," Harry whispered. He kissed her on the side of her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"Finish him," Jean whispered.

Doomsday was about ready to heal. Harry saw a swirling vortex off to the side. It was a magical sink hole for lack of a better term. Any matter that was thrown into it.

"I will destroy you!" Doomsday yelled. His spikes had been burned off in the battle.

"No, I don't think so, brother," Harry said. He bombarded him with a series of magical bolts just when he said that.

He saw the Doomsday creature slip and fall over the side of the rock. He landed into the magical sink hole where he slowly got sucked into oblivion.

* * *

 

Darkseid ripped through the barriers that surrounded the church or rather one room in particular.

He saw eight year old Lily Evans on the bed. The green eyes of the girl widened in terror when Darkseid approached her.

"I apologize for what I'm about to do, it's nothing personal," Darkseid said.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize for being absolutely predictable," Lily said. She pushed a button on her watch.

It was a high tech image inducer that caused Hope to show up. They knew Darkseid was going to try and break into the Church, to snag Lily himself, so they set a trap for him.

"You again!" Darkseid thundered. His rage was absolutely horrifying. The beams blasted from his eyes in an attempt to take Hope out.

Hope avoided being blasted to smithereens by the power of Darkseid. Her heart started to race when he tried to attack her. As prepared as Hope was for this, she could never be too prepared for this. She tried to gain some momentum, but Darkseid was stronger than ever before.

Darkseid knocked her back against the wall, and prepared to rip her to shreds.

"You want to destroy me? Why not try and do it from the source?"

Darkseid turned around and was punched in the face by the one and only Harry Fucking Potter. There were few that dared punch Darkseid in the face.

Hope coughed up blood. Her senses heightened when she could feel something.

Harry dodged Darkseid's attempts to blast him. He jumped over his back and caused him flying into the wall.

Darkseid's ability to do a flipping roll and stick the landing was almost impressive. Harry walked over to lift Hope up to her feet.

"It's time that we end this," Darkseid whispered. He grew tired of this game, especially since it was one that he played for a long time.

"Well, you're going down," Harry said. The two prepared to fight each other and the tension could be cut with a knife.

Hope's mind was racing with the possibilities of what happened. She needed to attack Darkseid, she never would have another chance. That chance was going to be when Darkseid unleashed his Omega Beam attack.

The Omega Beam struck the Phoenix Force attack at the same time. There was a moment where everything slowed down.

Then, all of reality shattered.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 7th, 2015.**


	43. Fate Uncertain

**Chapter Forty-Three: Fate Uncertain.**

* * *

The Omega Force met the Phoenix Force. It was a collision that was a spectacular show if anyone could process what was happening. The headache which had been caused was explosive as well. Everything around the universe exploded into a multi-color hue of light and it was a head shattering experience.

Then there was nothing, nothing other than the darkness that faded through the minds of anyone. It was almost like the universe had ended. Darkseid had been blasted all over time and space and there was an explosive ending to him.

As for Harry Potter, he was floating in between the dimensions. He was in some kind of nexus. The ringing in his head never ceased and he placed his hands about the top of the head. He tried to calm himself down, breathing in and breathing out. There was a rattling sensation that went through the back of his head now.

Then there was nothing. Harry floated aimlessly. He could feel everything that went through his mind and sensed everything. The thoughts which went through his mind were all about the past, present, and future. Everything came unraveled at once. Hope freaked out and thus caused a chain reaction.

On the bright side, Harry thought that it might have taken out Darkseid. He couldn't be for certain. Harry was everywhere, but at the same time he was nowhere at all. He floated aimlessly in the annals of space without a trace. He coughed.

Harry wished that he could put his feet firmly on the ground. The only problem was that there was no place for him to put his feet firmly on.

The universe really got messed up something fierce. Harry raised his hand and there were sparks of light. The screams of past, present, and future echoed around him. Those who had been lost to the darkness called for him, reached out for help.

There was no help to be had though. Harry was just stuck going around in circles. He frowned when time froze around him.

That wasn't really helping his ability to think straight with all of these swirls of light and energy. Dare he take the plunge into another portal?

He realized something. Hope was right next to him. He could have sworn that he sensed her presence a moment ago, but now that she was gone and Harry yelled out her name.

There was no sound coming out of his mouth and no words coming back to him. Harry floated in an endless void of nothing and hoped that he could find something.

Harry craned his neck. He concentrated hard. The never ending ringing in his head stopped for a moment.

He breathed, that was much better. Harry swam, for lack of a better term, in the vastness of space. There was everything around him.

Harry could sense elements of past, present, and future. There were little fragments around him. Harry wondered if he could reach it. The screams started up again and that caused the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up at attention.

There was another louder scream that assaulted his ears. It sounded like the Phoenix and that caused Harry to continue to swim through space. He felt something both weighing him down and pulling him forward at the same time.

Psychics were all kind of messed up after that big bang. He didn't even know if he was alive. Was it possible that life and death got messed up so badly that there was absolutely nothing.

The Phoenix cry got louder and more frantic. Harry was right back to where he started, at least that's what he thought.

After he tried to focus on it, there was nothing. Harry was greatly unsettled. It was bad enough when there were unsettling amounts of screaming. Screaming was something that Harry could deal with. He might not like it, but he could deal with it.

When the screaming ceased and it gave away to completely unsettling silence, Harry stopped. He had to find Hope. She was the key to putting this all together. Harry could feel the strands of everything barely held together.

Reality was more fragile than people assumed before. Harry did not dare move yet. It was all too quiet.

There was a crack in the fabric of reality. A swirling vortex appeared to the left of him.

Harry was in two minds about this. Walking through a magical portal never ended well, but on the other hand, he might not never had a good chance to get out of here. Harry had one of those feelings that didn't steer him wrong, at least not often.

The young man decided to trust his instincts. They very rarely lead him wrong. One step and he was thrown the portal.

* * *

Inza thought that she got the splitting headache to end all splitting helmets. She couldn't really blame it completely on the helmet atop her head, even though that particular helmet was the cause of many headaches.

' _Focus,'_ she thought to herself.

This was beyond all chaos. Order had left the building and even chaos was a bit apprehensive about what happened. The Sorceress Supreme raised her hand and it vibrated. The magical fabric of time and space, of life and death, it caused her to become extremely apprehensive. Everything was coming unraveled.

The revelation she was struck with was most hallowing. Everyone was dead and by everyone, she meant every one. Every single person was dead, but at the same time they were alive. Everyone who ever existed was alive and dead.

' _That's why it's beyond chaos,'_ Inza thought.

The ability to perceive sound had been lost to many, but Inza wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. She had to fix the sound barrier though.

Fixing the sound barrier was one thing, it was finding the sound barrier that was a different thing. She saw the cracks. The closer she made her way to the barrier, the screams flew through the cracks.

The woman felt extremely calm and placed her hands onto the cracks which vibrated underneath her hands.

Inza could feel the vibrations and suddenly, all of the screams came back to her. Everyone was terrified. The plights of the dead terrified her the most of all, because it could be extremely unsettling to see people who were at peace having been ripped back into life.

"Excellent, we can speak. Things are becoming unraveled. We're going to need to find them."

Inza was surprised to hear someone speak with coherence. The Sorceress Supreme turned around and saw a Goth girl look towards her. She had pale skin, dark hair, and dark robes. The hood was pulled up over her head. Despite how dark the robes were, they glowed extremely eerily and gave off life.

"The one who personifies death," Inza whispered.

"That's a bit too informal, call me Dee," the girl commented. She was a bit cordial, but she was also serious. "Darkseid has done it this time. And the Phoenix…..well things are just going to get more messed up from here."

"What do you mean more messed up?" Inza asked. She had dropped her professional demeanor. She had become more human if that was even possible. The helmet was not connecting her to Nabu as much as she would have liked.

"I mean precisely what you think that I mean," Dee answered. She managed to find a pillar in the dust to lean against. It was one of the few solid things that she had been ever uncovered. The realms bleeding into each other made things very trouble. "The Phoenix has lost its anchor due to the chaos."

"The chaos is in multiple realms?" Inza asked.

"Chaos understates what's happening, this is greater than any crisis as well," Dee said. Her chest raised and lowered. Her fingers brushed through her hair. "Sorry, I do that a lot when I'm stressed out…..and I'm sorry for being stressed out."

"Don't be, stress is what we're all feeling now," Inza replied. She could sense that the chaos would only get more prominent.

"Reality has been broken, almost beyond repair," Dee said. "We need to find the Harbinger of Rebirth, for she is the only thing that will set this right."

"There's more, isn't there?" Inza asked. She could sense the Phoenix and it seemed very distressed.

Actually, distress was a term that understated things greatly. The Phoenix was about ready to flip out and rip people apart.

"More, yes," Dee murmured. She spoke underneath her breath. "And my Herald has been compromised, that being Har-Zod, if you didn't know."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Inza recited calmly. She could feel a chill coming beneath her fingers. The sands of time slowly ran out for her and the rest of the world. "We need to find him, for he is the anchor that allows Miss Grey to control her cosmic powers."

"Yes, and should they remain separated, it could be a disaster," Dee agreed. "But even if we do reunite them, we need to set everything right. And as long as Darkseid exists, and as he inches closer to the Anti-Life Equation, all will be lost."

Inza hated to see such a female, who seemed to be upbeat despite her job, be distressed. She reached over and placed her hand on Dee's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them, we'll find everything."

Dee focused on the distressed yell of the Phoenix Force. It was important to find the anchor before it was too late. It was time to set out and locate what they needed to do before time ran out.

* * *

Speaking of the Harbinger of Rebirth, Hope was caught in between a rock and a hard place. Or to be more accurate, when was trapped between the barrier of life and the barrier of death.

To add to her torment, there was a never piercing shriek in her head. She didn't doubt that things were going to get worse. Hope slowed her breathing. It was a power induced panic attack that caused this. It was also a ramification of her mother tapping into way too much of the Phoenix Force. That put her on a hair trigger.

Speaking of being put on a hair trigger, Hope's mind continued to explode with a tormenting song of sorrow.

"Mother, it's okay, mother calm down, oh god," Hope groaned. She needed to get out of here and find her parents, she needed to find both of them.

She could sense the spectral forces stalking her. They were screaming at her.

"Put us down, we should be dead, take us away, why did you bring us back?" they murmured.

Those that should be dead, their spirits were in pain. They were at peace, and they were being stuck in this limbo the same at Hope. Their burning fingers brushed against her body. Hope twitched and tried to pull herself out. The more she struggled the more these figures forced themselves at her.

"We should be dead, why did you bring us back?" one of them asked.

"I didn't, I didn't," Hope said. She finally managed to pull herself out of the barrier.

Hope flew through space, spiraling. She realized that she was doomed to keep falling forever, because there was nowhere left to fall.

' _Oh great Rao,'_ Hope thought.

Suddenly, Hope hit a large platform. It popped up out of nowhere. She felt like she had been falling for an eternity. The wind was knocked out of her.

It was funny, Hope thought that she died. But, then she remembered that she couldn't. That impact should have killed her. There was no afterlife that she would have been sent through.

Hope could hear the accusing voices of the afterlife. The song of the Phoenix got even more traumatic. She closed her eyes and realized that she was further away than she thought.

The dark shadows engulfed the world around her. Hope was not going to freak out. Even though it was an easy thing to do, she was not going to freak out.

Hope cringed. Okay, she was freaking out just a little bit.

"Come with me if you want to live."

That caused Hope to jump about twelve feet into the air. She really hoped that didn't cause her to fall up forever. That sounded so wrong thinking about it, but the laws of psychics were completely and utterly screwed up.

Hope could see a robed figured. She appreciated the irony of Death of all people telling her to come with her if she wanted to live.

Did Hope want to live? Actually did she have much of a choice, because everyone here was both alive and dead. That caused more confusion.

Hope racked her brain and there was a thought that crossed her mind. Could this be some kind of Darkseid trick? While she saw him get blasted into numerous particles before she slipped into the abyss and then into the insanity, Hope was all too worried that this would be a trap.

"It's me, Hope, you know that," Dee said. She extended her hand forward. "I won't ask you to trust me. Just follow your instincts."

"Follow my instincts, they'll never lead me wrong," Hope muttered underneath her breath. She extended her hand and allowed Dee to have it.

Nine times out of ten, her instincts never lead her wrong. Hope really hoped that this was the one time that her instincts had pretty much screwed her over something fierce.

Hope and Dee joined Inza. Inza gazed at the group. "Time is running out."

"Time is running out," Hope agreed. She could feel chills going down her spine. She could hear her mother. She could also sense of father. And other bond mates existed. They had to be somewhere after all. "We're here after the end, aren't we?"

"The end or a new beginning," Inza muttered. That caused Hope to raise her eyebrow. "Sometimes the two are not mutually exclusive."

Hope hated when people were vague. All she knew was that Harry was close by and he was looking towards.

"He's right next to the vortex," Dee said. She pointed out the wall of blinking lights all around them.

It wasn't so much of a vortex, rather a wall of portal paintings all around. Hope placed her hand on one of them and pulled her hand away.

Dee placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Follow your instincts."

* * *

Harry wondered if he was going through a never ending maze. The voices around him was getting restless. The sound barrier had been fixed by some force around him. Harry had mixed feelings about what he thought about. On one hand, he had one more sense to use where he could seek out everything. On the other hand, Harry felt like every last word and scream he heard sounded rather depressed.

The sorcerer stood outside of a wall with many faces in them. There were some harsh whispers coming out from the wall.

Harry stopped at the carved face of a man. He was an older looking man with grey hair and glasses. There was a whisper coming out from his stone mouth and one word could be heard with clarity.

"Excelsior!"

Harry blinked and shook his head. That was completely strange to be honest. He placed his hands on the wall and slowly ran his hands down it. He frowned even more deeply. There was something on the other end of the wall.

Would it be the key to his salvation or the key to his demise? Harry didn't know. His instincts were telling him….well they weren't telling him all that much. He didn't really know how he had to feel about that. All he knew was that something was on the other side. Harry's senses heightened the closer that he was against the wall.

He sensed something extremely familiar. The decay of death bombarded him. Harry's heart raced when he held on against the wall.

"Open," Harry whispered.

Somehow he thought that wasn't going to be that easy. Harry looked over his shoulder suddenly. Something approached him.

Harry closed his eyes. He tried to transform a weapon to use to help defend himself, but all Harry got was a dead fish in his hand.

"Okay, that didn't work," Harry said. He doubted very much that a dead fish was going to be much of a weapon against the forces of darkness. There was a pitter patter of more footsteps that caused Harry to stand up straight. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

"You know, if that wall gets breached, you might be able to breach all of reality."

Harry turned around and saw Dee standing there. He smiled when he saw her approach.

"With the destruction of the barrier between life and death, I figured that would wake you up," Harry said. She smiled when she approached him.

"No, there was absolutely no way I was sleeping through that," Death said. "And the last time that we met, you were killed."

"One of many times," Harry said. He smiled when he looked Dee right in the eye. "Are you sure that wasn't your extremely elaborate attempt for a booty call?"

Dee placed her hand on her hip and stared at him. Her lips curled into a frown. "That's extremely funny."

Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks, I do try."

"The point is that being dead….well you're not dead, but you're not alive either, "Death said. She lifted up her hand and made sure that Harry had his full attention on her. "But you're both alive and dead either. It depends on whether or not you go for one of those glass is half empty or glass is half full things."

"Depends on what the glass is full of really," Harry said dryly.

"True," Dee admitted. She shook her head. "But the problem is that we've hit another great Crisis."

"Oh, Rao, that word, really?" Harry asked. Crisis was something that he been through. Many times the Crisis happened on infinite Earths. "If there was a sky, it would turn red, wouldn't it?"

"The situation does seem hopeless," Inza commented when she turned up. Harry turned around and looked into her eyes. The Sorceress Supreme looked at him with a frown. "And I do not normally consider things to be hopeless, but considering the circumstances…"

"Yes, I understand," Harry replied. Things did seem fairly dire and he didn't want to be the one to be responsible for everything coming unraveled. "Hope, you're….."

"I'm fine, for what it's worth," Hope said. She sounded breathless and Harry lured her in towards him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her in close. The beat of her heart was strong. "We need to find the Church."

"I'm not sure if that's possible, considering the circumstances," Inza replied. She could sense that considering the Church was the point of explosion, something happened to it.

Harry sensed that she sensed and frowned deeply. He needed a Fortress of great magnitude.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hope asked. She had been here a few times, but it never ceased to amaze her.

"Yes, Castle Peverell," Harry informed them. His urgency in his tone increased. They were running out of time, which was amazing, because time really wasn't relevant from where he stood.

It really was weird to be honest. Harry was just going to have to step through the gates and see what was on the other side. He was pretty sure that one single element that was immune from the destruction of the world was Castle Peverell. He was going to wait and see.

* * *

The forces of light weren't the only things that were struggling to pull themselves together. The forces of darkness were having a devil of a time attempting to bring themselves back to a certain level.

Darkseid would not be denied what he assumed was his. He had been hovering around for too long not to be pulled back together. He could feel himself being pushed together particle, by particle.

Everything was slowly coming back to him. His power slowly returned.

"Come to me," Darkseid whispered. He could see the arch-fiends of time past, present, and future circle around him. "We might have suffered this momentary setback, but the world can be shaped in a brand new and glorious image."

There was an excited round of mutterings from the group. Darkseid was glad he had them stirred up. He was able to put them in the palm of his hand and that was a great place for any adversary to rest.

"The power is ours soon," Darkseid whispered. His excitement reached a fever pitch.

He had his dark army once more. While Apokolips had been destroyed in the crisis, Darkseid was adaptable. The enemy was in his sight.

And also in his sight was the anti-life equation.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 9th, 2015.**


	44. Welcome to Castle Peverell

**Chapter Forty-Four: Welcome to Castle Peverell:**

* * *

Harry took the group inside the majestic and wonderful Castle Peverell. Hope had already been inside numerous times. She only saw the inside of it about as much as she saw the Church, so anything that she saw inside, it had a real, been there, seen that type of quality. It was still amazing in its own way to be honest. And it seemed to be forever changing.

Oddly it was one of the only placed in the entire universe that remained untouched. Inza's surprised gasp showed that much. "It's almost like this place is on a realm to itself."

"That's because it is," Harry said. "It doesn't flow with time and space. The only reason why the Church got struck was because that's where the point of impact occurred. If it happened pretty much anywhere else in the universe, it would have been just about as untouched as anything else."

It had been a long time since Harry stepped foot into this castle. In fact, the last time he stepped foot into this castle was prior to the time skip. He knew that he might have need of it. He was surprised that he didn't.

Dee looked around. Naturally she knew the castle and she worked closer with the person that made it. She made to help her craft certain artifacts. Of course, the fact that those three brothers stole the artifacts and caused their own havoc with them didn't work out as planned.

"This is the one place the remains intact from my native universe, when everything else has gone during one of the many Crisis events," Harry commented.

"Yes, I can see how this Church would remain durable during a Crisis, because that's what we're going through right now," Inza said. She tried not to sound too impressed.

Now that Hope had a better chance to look around, she realized how much this place changed since the last time that she had a chance to look around. It was amazing, it was beyond amazing, it was exciting.

She was glad to be a part of this castle. Her heart raced and skipped several beats when she continued to look around.

Harry was amused by his daughter's awe, or at least he would be if the situation had not been so.

"And what's this?" Inza asked. She could see an extremely big book in front of her and her curiosity had been dimmed. It was big and it was thick as well.

"A master list of all of the females in my collective," Harry said. He wasn't joking, even though to someone who didn't know Harry, they would think that he was joking.

Inza whistled. Harry chuckled and he moved his way over, to activate one of the crystals. He turned it.

There was a flash of light. It was a while since the guardian of the castle had been put online and Harry waited for her to come to life, fairly patiently at that.

The woman's body stretched out into the light. She had dark black hair that came down to her back and blue eyes. She had a killer figure, and a pair of pouty lips. The woman became more and more solid.

"Harry," the woman whispered suddenly. She came more to life. "It's good to see you once more."

"It's good to see you again as well, Peve," Harry informed her. The woman started to flicker to life before his very eyes. He could see flashes of light as the guardian of the castle.

"Hope, it's good to see you as well," Peve said and then suddenly she caught sight of the goth girl standing in the shadows. "And Dee….I wish that we could reunite under better circumstances."

"It seems like you're saying that every single time we meet," Dee said. She brushed her fingers through her dark hair, but stopped. It was a bad habit of hers. "So….I won't mince words, the universe is falling apart."

"Yes, I noticed that," Peve answered. She stroked the bottom of her chin. "There is a great Crisis and time is running out."

Harry smiled at the Guardian of the Castle. He decided to turn to Inza who hadn't met her before. "This is Peve-Rell, she is the guardian of Castle Peve-Rell and the creator of the Infinity Keys or as wand wavers like to call them, the Deathly Hallows."

"Yes, I'm guessing the story of the three brothers was a front," Inza said. She shook hands with them.

"More like an alteration of the truth," Peve told her. "But, we can debate historical inaccuracies later. The one thing we need to do is set right what went wrong before."

Harry frowned, and paused. He swore that he could have heard the echoes of some of his girls nearby.

He thought that he could find them around the area of the library. The echoes of their voices were getting fainter, but Harry could track them down.

* * *

Ravonna waited patiently inside the Library of Castle Peverell and she wasn't the only one who waited for Harry. Several of the girls managed to escape the time jump by heading towards the gateway from the Church to the Castle. Others had been trapped in Limbo, swept up into the chaos.

Every one of them did give Selene a wide birth. The fact was that the Church had been destroyed in the chaotic explosion. There was just a huge boom when the Church had been wiped out in the impact.

"So, I was wondering where you girls went?"

Ravonna's eyes perked up and she smiled. Diana and Isobel looked equally happy, as did Donna, and there were other girls that managed to survive the crisis. The group made their way over towards Harry, but Hope cleared her throat.

"Look, I know that you all want to swarm Harry, but we need to do a head count first of all and see who is out there," Hope said.

She was hoping, beyond all hope that her mother had made her way into the Church. The woman felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach when she realized that her mother was not there. That was a gut punch to end all gut punches. It knocked the wind out of her to put things bluntly.

The woman closed her eyes and felt sorrow spread through her body.

Harry noticed that the Alphas were missing. That was never a good sign. He shared Hope's hope that Jean was here as well. He wasn't liking what was going to happen.

He could see Selene folding her arms in the background. Diana leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear. "She's in a right state, because the Church got destroyed and half of its members are scattered all over time and space."

Diana was trying to keep it together, for Donna's sake. Her mother was among the girls that didn't make it.

Harry noticed that, wrapped his arms around Diana's head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. With that out of the way, he marched over to Selene, who still watched him.

"It's all gone, my beloved," Selene whispered. She looked about ready to lose her head. The Black Queen didn't, but she didn't. "What happened?"

"The unexpected," Harry said. He reached down and pulled Selene up to her feet. He pulled the woman into an embrace and their arms wrapped against each other. His lips met hers with a passionate kiss and an even more passionate embrace.

Selene withdrew from Harry. As much as she would have liked to say that things were getting better, there was still a lot to be done.

"Darkseid still lingers," Ravonna muttered. She remembered what was warned during her timeline. "If the Darkness doesn't get put down soon, there will be countless more that perished."

"There can't be any way that he's still out there, he got blasted just as hard as anyone," Isobel said.

Hope's eyes narrowed when they flashed over to Isobel's. "Never say never, Isobel. That will make you look like a fool."

Isobel frowned. She didn't really think that she looked like a fool all that much. Harry's gaze met hers with a warning. She stepped back and folded her arms, practically pouting in response.

"She's right," Harry said. "In her own abrasive way, she's right, you will look like a fool if you say never."

Harry really wished that he had a complete view of all of his girls, but the fact that some of them were missing alarmed him. There were the screams of the Phoenix from the distance that also alarmed Harry.

He clapped his hand over the top of his head and closed his eyes. Harry slowly ran his hand over the top of his head, muttering underneath his breath to himself.

"Okay, we've got to find you, Jean, you're out there, but where?" Harry asked.

"We should consult the library," Inza said. She blinked. "And we're already here, actually."

The magic bombarding her senses made her a little bit absent minded.

"Yes, but this is only the public library," Selene said. She was slowly getting herself together, despite being sore about the destruction of her great creation. The Church could be rebuilt, mostly thanks to the people inside of it. That was only so much that got her clarity.

"Yes, there are more….obscure books down below," Harry said. He looked at Hope. "Could you stay here and make sure that….."

"If any of the Alphas show up, you'll be the first to know," Hope said. She had a very bad feeling about her mother being out there with the state of her powers.

* * *

Harry, Inza, and Selene sat around a table in the private library of Castle Peverell. Peve hovered over to one side and frowned when she looked off to the side, craning her neck in response. She could see what books were strewn out all over the floor.

"There must be something in here that we can use," Selene said. She frowned deeply. She hated to be denied anything in her life.

And she felt that she was denied a great thing. Her church was absolutely destroyed. Now everything was in a state of flux. Her finger thumbed through the books. It was more of a ritual to give her something to do.

"We're wasting valuable time," Inza muttered underneath her breath.

Harry didn't say anything. He was oddly focused and extremely tranquil. He could hear a loud thumping rattle in the back of his head. Jean was getting closer to him, at least she was in his mind. His frown deepened even more when he waited.

It was almost like she was everywhere, but at the same time she was out of reach. Harry shook his head. There was more than enough paradoxes for him to last a life time.

"This could work," Inza said. She leaned in closer, as did Selene and Harry.

"Not with the level of damage," Selene said. This was one of the rare times where they thought that things were pretty much hopeless.

Harry didn't give up though. He didn't get as far as he did by merely tucking it in and giving it up. If he did, then he would have failed a long time ago.

His mind rewound back to the beginning. All of this started in the 31st century with Darkseid, escaping. He hitched a ride on the first time stream, at the exact moment of origin.

"Maybe if it was possible to go back to the point where I left time, there might be a chance to avoid this all," Harry said. Selene was about ready to protest something, but Harry beat her to the punch. "I see two problems with this. The first one is that time doesn't exist anymore. The second problem is that….well I believe the ritual was done so we didn't return to our native time until this mission was complete."

Harry was so entranced by the research that he was doing, that he didn't hear Ravonna hovering about the area of the doorway.

Selene was the one that noticed her. The Black Queen's glare was dark and foreboding. She was the type of person that you didn't want to have that glare directed at. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

Ravonna decided to take the invitation, walking inside. It felt like her ankles were weighed down by something heavy when she stepped inside. She stopped in front of the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

"If you have anything of value, now will be the time to tell us," Selene said.

"Selene," Harry said to her warningly. He turned to Ravonna. While his look was still tense, it was a bit more inviting than Selene's was. "If you've got something to tell us, now might be the time to say something."

"I know…..I know things have been bad," Ravonna said. She thought that might be a bit of an understatement. "But I never thought that they would get this bad."

"None of us thought that they would be this bad," Harry told her. "But you had a good idea that Darkseid was coming."

"There was a battle between light and darkness that was spoke about," Ravonna admitted. The woman sank down into a chair. "But I don't think anyone could foresee the Phoenix Force and the Omega Force hitting each other at such an angle."

Harry thought that no one could see it. It caused a chain reaction, but Harry did wonder if whatever Darkseid did to spark the time travel caused the barriers to be weakened. Granted, he wasn't discounting the fact that the Omega Force and the Phoenix Force struck each other like that. He was just considering his thoughts.

* * *

Kara Zor-El floated aimlessly in space. She had been floating that way for a very long time.

All of the colors around her caused Kara to be bombarded. She reached out and saw Kitty and Gwen floating.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kitty asked. She stopped. "Actually, a better question might be why the hell am I able to breathe and talk in space?"

"I don't think you can," Kara told her.

Gwen nodded feverishly. "Yeah, I think we all died, but since the barrier between life and death had been destroyed, we've been floating aimlessly."

"Oh, that's it, of course that's it," Kitty said. Her voice was a bit snappy.

"Kitty, please calm down," Kara said. She was having a splitting headache and she didn't really want to deal with any torment right now. The back of her head felt like it kept throbbing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Things had gone completely nuts. Kara rubbed her temples. Gwen grabbed her by the shoulder and spun Kara around.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Not to upset you, when we're already upset enough, but Kat and Jean were right next to us when the world went boom, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and a lot of other girls were elsewhere in the church, and we can't find them either," Kara said.

She felt like she had to take a role of leadership and responsibility, especially without Harry hanging around. The problem was that her head throbbed so badly that it was hard to concentrate.

Kara could hear a whooshing sound over the top of her head. Kat blasted over the top of her head and went faster than a speeding bullet. The girl hit against the asteroid with a huge splat.

Kat's eyes closed when Kara wondered what could have propelled her at the asteroid in such a matter. Things heated up around her and it wasn't in a good way again.

Slowly, Kara lifted her head up. The dark shadows around them all that had been whispering this entire time, many of which were fallen ghosts of Krypton, silenced.

Kara could have sworn that she saw a few Phantom Zone phantoms scurrying around the area, but that paled to comparison with the horror that she looked into the eyes of. Blue eyes met blazing green eyes.

"I think we found Jean," Kitty said. She felt like someone let the air out of her lungs. The brunette's shoulders slumped down low. "And now that she's here, I really wish that we didn't find her."

The glowing eyes of Jean bared down onto them. Kara realized that she was running low on powers, but she did have them.

Kat was in bad shape, with blood pouring from her mouth. While she couldn't die because of the circumstances, that made the pain that she felt from her lack of death even worse.

"Jean, calm down, it's us," Gwen said. Kara shook her head.

"Gwen, that's not going to work," Kara groaned out of the side of her mouth. She would have loved it to work.

Kara could see that Jean was not in the mood to play nice. Without it's anchor available, Jean was losing control. Kara wasn't completely sure if Jean didn't come in contact with one of the Phantoms she saw hovering around or something else. Regardless, she looked at Jean.

"You think that you are better than me, you think that you are stronger than me!" Jean yelled at the top of her lungs. Things were about to heat up and not in a good way.

Kara looked over her shoulder and motioned to the vortex behind her. Kitty and Gwen scooped up Kat and took her through the vortex.

"Yes, they can run, but soon the entire universe will be reshaped in my image!" Jean yelled at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and tried to blast Kara.

Kara zipped over to the other side of Jean and avoided being bombarded by the crippling cosmic power of the Phoenix Force. Kara foresaw a problem that she couldn't see before.

Jean was extremely powerful and Kara's powers were waning. She still had stores, but they had been depleted. Unless she got access to a yellow sun too, she would be able to get knocked around.

"Ah, what's the matter, your battery running low?" the Dark Phoenix taunted her. "You know, you always were weak of mind, and helpless without Harry."

"Oh, that's it, you bitch," Kara said. She summoned all of the energy that she could and bombarded Jean with one big Superman, or rather Supergirl, punch.

Jean was nailed back and she flew into the asteroid. Kara speared her into it hard.

Two hands of full of blonde hair were grabbed and Kara was whipped back. She returned fire and held her breath.

A blast of ice breath connected with Jean. Kara braced herself when Jean was submerged in a block of ice.

Jean blew up the ice and caused fragments to fly everywhere. The power mad woman reached over and grabbed Kara by the shirt. She hurled her halfway across space.

Kara just barely was able to stop herself from hitting hard. She put the brakes on when she hit hard into the asteroid.

Her face was smashed up against it and Jean was behind her. Jean's powers were infinite and Kara's were running out.

Kara hoped for a miracle. That was the only thing that would get her out of this.

* * *

Harry thought that a magical ritual would be able to bring them back home, but the problem was that there was nothing in the library.

He could hear Hope screaming and she dropped to the ground. That brought Harry out of his thoughts and all focus went on Hope. He kneeled down right beside her and nudged her.

"Hope, Hope, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered. Her tone was raspy when she spoke and it took her a second to recover from what happened to her. The woman shook her head when Harry lifted her up. "But, Jean's not and I've lost my connection to the Phoenix Force."

"We need to get to the 31st Century," Harry said.

"Don't you think that it's fallen by now?" Inza asked. Harry shook his head in negative.

"I don't think that it's fallen….trust me….it's just one of those feelings," Harry said. He muttered underneath his breath.

"The Phoenix Force has been corrupted, the moment that it hit the Omega Beams," Hope continued. Her statement was so abrupt that it shook Harry absolutely to the core. "And Jean can't hold it together, she's trying, but it's just making things worse."

"And Kara is out there fighting."

It was sudden, but Gwen, Kat, and Kitty made their way out in the Church.

"She's out there fighting," Harry said. He didn't want to lecture the girls, but he did pinch the bridge of his nose. Especially when he saw the state that Kat was in. She was beaten up and battered. "Get Kat some medical attention….we'll figure this out."

"There's always the Time Gate," Peve reminded him out of the blue.

"Yes, there's always the Time Gate but….the reason why we had to use a ritual is because the Time Gate has been fried beyond all belief," Harry said. Never the less, he pushed open the door and allowed him inside.

Harry paused.

"And I need to find Jean as well….but I just….I just have this strange feeling that Darkseid is going to the only untouched point of the time stream," Harry said. He realized that he could send a dupe, but that would leave him at half power. Granted, half power of Harry Potter was still strong, but he needed his full power.

"I'll go and take care of Jean, you go and get Darkseid," Hope told him firmly. Harry stared into her eyes in surprise.

"But you don't have your powers," Harry reminded her.

Hope frowned and nodded. "That's true, I don't have powers, but when has that stopped you? And I still have a connection to the Phoenix Force. If Gwen or Kitty will lead me to the point where they came from, I can find her."

"I don't suppose that it will do you any good to tell you how dangerous this is," Harry informed her.

Hope's lips curled into a smile. "Not any more than when someone tells you that something is too dangerous."

She added something almost as an afterthought.

"If you don't defeat Darkseid, and he destroys reality or reshape it in his own image, nothing else matters," Hope said. "You can't be distracted by Jean. I have a pretty good idea how to sedate her, you just have to trust me."

"You know, I'm beginning to see why people see uneasy when I say that," Harry told her.

Hope gave him a crisp smile and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and walked down the hallway. Harry was very reluctantly letting her go.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but we're running out of time," Inza said.

"Yes, I know and the time gate doesn't want to fire up properly," Harry said through gritted teeth. He realized what the problem was. "And we have one fried power crystal, well that really does pose a problem, doesn't it?"

The gate fired up for a second and then promptly died. That made Harry sigh in response.

"I knew that liberating this from the Church was a good idea."

Ravonna turned up, with a crystal wrapped in a blanket. It was the crystal they nabbed from Kang's Star Fleet.

"Brilliant and not a moment too soon," Harry said.

She handed him the crystal and all Harry had to do was install it and prepare to leave. He waited a moment for the time gate to reboot.

Success it was working and not a moment too soon. Harry stepped through the time gate as reality became to shift yet again.

His next stop was the 31st century.

* * *

**To Be Continued May 12th, 2015.**


	45. Past, Present, and Future Part One

**Chapter Forty-Five: Past, Present, and Future Part One.**

* * *

 

The 31st Century might have been more intact that pretty much every time period out there, but there were still its fair share of problems. The crisis event swiped through time and space and caused the power of the Legion of Super Heroes Headquarters to barely be functional. The young woman sat against the keyboard. She shifted into her more machine form to see what she could do, to see if she could reboot the skin.

It didn't really matter what form she was in, with her powers giving her shape shifting abilities. Her hair was a pinkish red, she had violet eyes, and blue skin. Her tight black spandex uniformed stretched over every single inch of her body. She stood over the console and sighed.

Indigo, Brainiac 8, the future version of Chloe Sullivan, whatever you wanted to call her, she was really in a pickle. The woman's eyes shifted over each inch of the console. She slowly drank in every single inch of the console.

"It's only been five minutes since Hope shot through the portal," Indigo said.

There was another voice that spoke behind her. "She should have been back by now."

"Yes, she should have been back by now, for better or for worse," Indigo agreed. She swiped through the computer systems files, trying to find a hint about the problem that they were dealing with. Unfortunately through, it was not giving her up.

Two of her fellow members of the Legion of Super Heroes fell in on either side of her. One of them had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a tight red and white uniform, with the planet Saturn on her belt. The other had dark hair and alluring eyes, dressed in a black and white bodysuit.

Imra Ardeen, better known as Saturn Girl of the Legion of Super Heroes, frowned. The blonde swiped her hand back through her hair. "It's almost like we're the only ones that are out there, anywhere, at any time."

"That would explain a lot, Imra," Indigo muttered underneath her breath. She continued to swipe through the system in an attempt to locate what she was looking for. "That would explain a lot."

"But, are we the only ones out there?" the dark haired girl asked. "Can you find someone else?"

"I'm not sure, Tinya," Indigo said in an apologetic tone. She really wished that she could explain what the hell was going on around here. She was at a loss.

Chloe, in any form, hated not knowing the questions to all the answers that she had in front her. It was almost like nothing before the 31st century existed, but that was impossible. The computer was giving her all kinds of error messages and grief.

"I don't know what the hell is happening, out all of the Crises, this is the worst, it didn't affect this much," Chloe said.

She could feel Imra's calming hand on her shoulder. Just because she had a 12th level intellect, that didn't mean that she didn't get freaked out.

"Hope should be back by now, the others should be back by now, why do I have a feeling we're on an island all to our own as far as time goes?" Chloe asked.

Before this question could be answered, two more members of the Legion turn up. One of them was a sixteen year old girl with dark hair and green eyes. Her name was Alia Har-Zod, better known as Alexandra Potter. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a different version Kara Zor-El, she was under the name of Laura Danvers.

"She hasn't gotten back yet, has she?" Alia asked. She bit down on her lip in frustration.

The two girls frowned and Indigo turned towards both of them. She looked into her eyes with an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid they haven't returned and I'm not even sure if it's possible to return," Indigo said. She really wished that she had more information than she had now, because it really felt like she was groping around in the dark, without any rhyme or reason.

Alia and Laura, codenamed Nightwing and Flamebird, respectively had to keep up the faith. Keep up the faith did not cause Alia to be worried.

Indigo could feel something swirling around her. She looked towards Imra, who shook her head. The woman held her hands out to her with a sigh.

"Nothing," she said.

The fact there was nothing unsettled Indigo greatly. She turned the dial and tried to lock onto everything. The only problem was that she kept running into error message after error message.

The screams could be heard from the distance. That caused Alia's hair to stand up on the back of her neck.

"Oh, no," she muttered to herself.

* * *

 

Kara considered what she was doing. _'Okay this is a bad idea.'_

The alien heroine could hear the super powered shrieks of the Phoenix. That caused her skin to shiver and she closed her eyes. Kara mentally counted to ten inside her mind. _'Okay, did I say that was a stupid idea? Because this was a stupid idea. A really stupid idea.'_

Kara thought that she was fighting a hopeless battle. Actually that was the understatement of the century.

"You thought that you could take me down?" Jean asked. "Your powers, they're getting weaker. Did you really think you could take down a woman who could consume entire star systems?"

Kara realized that the Omega Force must have been the thing to corrupt the Phoenix Force.

She would have liked to say that what she was about ready to do would hurt Jean a lot more than it hurt her. Kara wasn't going to lie though, this was going to hurt her a lot.

Taking a deep breath, Kara lifted up a large chunk of the rock. It might have been big enough. If she could knock Jean off, she might have a chance.

If and might were pretty big qualifiers. The large rock flew through space and almost cracked into Jean's head.

The only problem was that Jean blocked it. Her laughter got a bit more insidious when she broke the rocks apart.

"Oh, this is amusing, extremely amusing," Jean said. She crushed the crush into fragments. "The universe can be reshaped and I will reshape it."

Kara realized that she was only floating because of how messed up gravity was. She was not flying on her own accord.

Her powers, they were completely gone. Her reserves had been drained. Kara's last ditch effort to take down Jean was her last ditch effort.

' _Oh great RAO, this is going to hurt,'_ Kara thought.

She could feel a white thousand hot knives practically pierce her skin. Kara closed her eyes, feeling her skin blister underneath the assault. She nearly landed hard against the rock where she smacked with a crack.

She breathed heavily. Kara could sense the darkness close around her.

Suddenly, she could feel a flash of light come in the air. It might have been the bright light that you shouldn't near. Kara couldn't be for certain.

The impact made was equal parts beautiful and horrifying. Kara's chest rose and lowered when she was too weak to move. Thankfully she wasn't in too much pain. Kara just needed the fortitude to lift herself to her feet.

Hope stood face to face with Jean. She could see the intense glare that was going through her mother's eyes. To say that things were really terrifying to her, especially this up close to her would be understating thing.

The woman's head began to throb. Now that she was up close to the Phoenix Force, she knew what she would be able to do. Jean dove at Hope.

Hope's reflexes caused her to move out of the way. Jean landed down onto the ground. The woman's eyes flashed towards the younger girl.

"You think that you can defeat me?" Jean asked. One could almost detect her amusement.

Hope was glad her mother was amused. She sensed the older woman's tone softening. That was really good because Hope had lost all senses.

"No, I don't think that I can beat you, you have the Phoenix Force power," Hope replied. She decided to throw her dice down on the table. "But, Jean, it's the Phoenix Force power that's beating you, you just don't know it."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jean yelled.

Hope closed her eyes and stood fast and still. Despite the fact she was horrified beyond believe, she didn't even move for a second.

"I know that you weren't hurt me, you could have destroyed anyone else," Hope said. "But you won't, because you're fighting an internal battle against the very forces which are consuming you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jean fired back.

"I think that I know more than you give me credit for, mother," Hope replied. She lifted her hand. "Take my hand and find out why."

Jean grabbed Hope's hand. The second they touched, both girls exploded into a shower of atoms.

Kara slumped down onto the asteroid. She breathed heavily and could see the dark shadows swoop over her.

The Phantoms, the Phantoms discovered who she was. These Phantoms had mostly been put in there by her mother, Kara sensed. And ripping her to pieces or causing her great injury was as good as revenge as far as the Phantoms were concerned.

In a flash, Kara was teleported away, and just in the nick of time.

* * *

 

Alarms started to go off in the Legion Time. One might have not heard the alarms over Chloe's rather obvious groan. The tech-based hero placed her hands down onto her face and shook her head. The frustration increased and she allowed one groan.

"Please tell me that's not the alarm that you think it is," Chloe murmured underneath her breath.

Imra was about ready to tell Chloe that was likely the alarm that she thought it was. The only problem was that everything was slowly shutting around the base. Every single thing around them was going dark, one step at a time.

The darkness faded around them. Alia stepped forward, joined by Laura and Tinya.

"Just stay still, I'll see what I can do to get the back-up power back on," Chloe said. She sounded oddly calm. Maybe she wasn't as calm as one would think that she was. She fairly freaked out when she kept trying to get it back online. "And nothing is happening, and it's going to take a few minutes to even think about whether or not we can get the back up power on and….well we don't have a few minutes."

Chloe was rambling off of the cuff of her wrist. She thought that her brain needed to be rebooted, it was a bit more literal in her case.

There was a flash of light around them. The security was down and they were all sitting ducks. The five members of the Legion that were left in the base stood up straight.

Chloe groaned when she saw the man himself walk into the Legion base like he owned the place.

"Darkseid," Alia whispered. She had never spoken with more hatred ever. Laura grabbed her by the shoulder and kept her held back.

"Yes," Darkseid commented. "And no thanks to the Legion I have risen."

"Yeah, good for you, but you know that if Har-Zod tracks you down, you're dead," Chloe said.

"Your bravado is almost amusing, child," Darkseid said in his low and gravely tone. His voice got even deeper when he descended upon the group of the girls. His eyes narrowed with the smile continuing to widen over his face. "This is the timeline where everything changes."

"We'll see," Chloe said.

"And don't worry about your friend, because I obliterated her," Darkseid said. He descended down onto them.

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. They feared the worst when Hope didn't arrive and they were proven to be right.

Alia was the one that took it the worst of all, because Hope was her sister. Laura tried to hold her back, knowing that attack Darkseid in this state was a really bad idea. The woman launched towards Darkseid.

Darkseid thought that would be amusing. He allowed Alia to get in one free shot. The next shot wasn't free, when Darkseid smashed her back onto the ground.

The girl thought that every single rib in her chest was shattered. While she was able to heal pretty easily, it still hurt. Laura bent down and held her up.

All of the girls were now frozen in place. Darkseid's amusement was pretty much at an end to be honest.

"The Legion have been noble adversaries for their own time, but now the end has come for all of you" Darkseid said. He spoke in a tone that indicated that he was going to speak softly and one better listen. "I can destroy each and every one of you where you stand."

"But yet, you still bore us to death by talking about how you're going to destroy us," Imra managed.

That caused Chloe to snort. "Typical Darkseid. All talk and no action."

"Your tongue should be stifled child, before I remove it," Darkseid said. He allowed them a hint of what he saw and the dark army of Phantoms and demons that he managed to summon before him. "The Legion of Super Heroes were created in an attempt to assist Har-Zod in his never ending crusade. His influence extended throughout the universe, but now I will make him nonexistent."

"Yes, we know your goals, given that you won't shut up about them, "Chloe spat at him.

Darkseid didn't bat an eyelash at her. "I will allow you a small amount of mercy and make your deaths less painful. The only thing that I require from you is to willingly hand me the Anti-Life Equation."

Chloe didn't know where the hell the Anti-Life Equation was and even if she did, this was the last person that she would tell. "Yeah, you can go kindly fuck off."

Darkseid didn't miss a beat. "Very well, you've made your own grave."

His eyes flashed with a growing amount of menace when he bared down onto the group.

* * *

 

Around this time, Hope felt like she was on one of the worst roller coaster rides one could ever imagine. She was heading towards past, present, and future, all at hyper speed. She thought that her stomach was left behind somewhere else.

The shock of what happened caused Jean to shake herself back to her senses. Hope grabbed Jean around the wrist.

Time continued to head around them at hyper speed and everything got shook up around them.

"I need to fix it, somehow," Jean murmured underneath her breath. "We need to fix this, we need to fix this somehow."

How, how, how, that's how that was the question? Hope grabbed her around the wrist and held her together.

"Okay, Jean, don't freak out, please, and Phoenix, you don't need to freak out as well," Hope replied nervously.

Jean wasn't freaking out. She was oddly docile. The frantic sound that was going through her mind of the Phoenix's cry caused her head to be rattled. She could have sworn it was trying to get out of her head.

"It's going to be okay," Hope said. Her fingers stroked through Jean's red hair and she breathed with a smile. "Harry is fine, and he's going to stop Darkseid, you'll see."

Jean calmed down, the Phoenix calmed down. Hope's reassurance was more than enough. They kept going around and around at hyper speed. The roller coaster ride of past, present, and future flickered around them. It was getting more surreal by each moment. Jean thought that she was going to get dizzy.

"Now's not the time to grow weak, you've always been strong, we've always been strong," Hope said. "And while Harry isn't here with us, we know that he's with us in spirit. We just need to piece it together."

"Right piece it together," Jean muttered underneath her breath. She could feel her nerve endings bombarded. She felt exactly what Kara felt. "Kara, the others, are they…"

"Jean, they're fine, everything will be fine, trust me," Hope said. She really hated saying that word, because it sounded so off. "You have to have faith."

Jean knew that she had faith. She could feel everything. The more she swept up. The puzzle of the Phoenix Force kept fusing together in her mind.

' _Almost there,'_ Jean thought. She wondered if she could pull this one out in due time. There was only one way to find out.

"Okay, Jean, hold it together," Hope whispered into her ear.

Jean didn't need to be told twice, or as many times as she had been told. Past, present, and future, they all warped around her at once. It was like she was living several different time lines at once. She could hear the whispers of the girls.

There was way too much on the line. Jean could hear the Phoenix Force in her head. Its song grew rather more hopeful. The three of them worked together with each other.

The Phoenix started off this journey cracked and dismantled. By the time Jean and Hope managed to cycle through past, present, and future at hyper speed, it was stitched back together as much as they could have it.

"I think that it's all coming back to me," Jean said. She realized that she had a lot for atone for, but either she could feel sorry for herself or she could get back and do.

The others got out fine and the ones that didn't, well they would be fine soon. Once, Harry defeated Darkseid.

"There's are ticket right there," Hope said. She extended her finger forward and pointed towards the vortex. It beckoned for both of the girls.

The last swirling Vortex Jean had been sucked through caused her Phoenix Force powers to be messed up. It left her opening for dark force and dark temptations. Jean lifted one finger and extended forward.

"The first step really is awful," Hope warned her.

Jean nodded and gripped onto Hope's hand. She guessed that she would just have to hang on.

Both of the girls felt like they were at the end of an extremely long tube. Their bodies contracted when they fired through the portal. They were going to see where this led them.

They kept hurling through time, faster, faster, and faster, further through time. Hope and Jean were going to reach their stop, the 31st century. The two of them slammed down.

* * *

 

Harry, Ravonna, Inza, and Selene all stepped through the portal. They just had a feeling that a lot happened since the moment they stepped on through. Harry in particular had a few concerns. It was nothing that he didn't have faith in his girls about.

Ravonna was the one that brought up the elephant in the room. "So….um, are we too late?"

Harry really had no idea. He was about to answer, but he could hear something above the top of the head. Actually it was two somethings, or rather someones that were flying down.

He stepped back. Hope and Jean landed at his feet. The two of them were in tangled up mess on the ground. Despite their predicament, Harry was glad to see them, both of them in one piece.

"I hate to ask this question because it sounds like a real cliché now but…" Harry said. Jean stopped him from asking and leaning over. She kissed him on the lips.

"For the record, I'm fine if I'm with you," Jean responded to him. "But, we were thrown all around time, space, and everything, in the past, present, and future."

Jean realized that she was babbling. She took a deep breath and Harry wrapped his arm around her. He held her in tightly and did the same to Hope. Both girls pressed on either side of him, equally calm with each other.

"You know, the more I think about this, the more I realize how messed up this entire mess is," Jean said.

Hope turned towards her, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. "You're just really figuring that out right now."

Jean gave her daughter one of those looks. Hope frowned. They could both feel a chill around them.

"Time doesn't seem to make any sense in a situation like this," Inza commented.

Ravonna gave an uncomfortable round of laughter. "You're really just figuring this out right now."

Harry held up his hand. All of them looked around and they could see the darkness coming along. Darkseid was coming, he could sense it.

It was time to finish this, one way or another. It was time for the fight against Darkseid and his forces.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 14th, 2015.**


	46. Past Present and Future Part Two

**Chapter Forty-Six: Past, Present, and Future Part Two.**

* * *

 

Harry ran into a wall, as usual. It wouldn't be just a straight shot inside to deal with Darkseid. There would have to be complications, namely in the form of a group of shadow creatures that circled. There were wraiths, there were Phantoms, there were other kinds of demonic creatures ready to take a bite out of Harry Potter.

Under any circumstances, Harry would not be bothered by that. It was just another day at the office for him. He raised his hands and fired an energy bolt at some of the creatures, knocking them back.

"He's fortified the barriers somehow," Inza said.

"Then we're just going to have to knock them down," Hope said. She dodged one of the deadly Phantoms that were about ready to rip her throat out. Two of the Phantoms dove at her from either side. She weaved out of the way and the claws of the Phantoms sliced into each other when they dropped down onto the ground.

Hope took in a deeper breath from her body and closed her eyes. Mentally, the girl counted to ten and waited for the Phantoms to go after her again. Only Jean was at her side one more time and her telekinetic attack blocked the Phantoms from ripping into Hope.

"I can make sure that they don't give you too much trouble," Jean said. The Phantoms tried to push their way through the barrier that Jean rose up. Jean could feel them start to rip through one more time.

Harry lifted up a circular device and that locked onto the Phantoms. The Phantoms were sucked deep into another realm. There was a hiss when they passed through the portal and they flew backwards.

"I don't think that I would be able to return them to the Phantom Zone at this state," Harry said. He used his agility to throw himself out of the way of his adversaries. "But, I did place them in the next best location."

"You got to do what you got to do," Hope answered. She stood side by side with Harry and Jean fighting them.

While the demonic creatures tried to attack them, Harry deflected their attacks one by one, and one at a time. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the creatures closing in closer to them once again.

It was just another day at the office for the one and only Harry Potter. He couldn't say that point or harp on that point any more that he did.

"The first barrier has been knocked down," Inza said. "And it was difficult as always….."

"It should have been, Harry was the one that created it," Hope told Inza. Inza blinked, she was in a tiny bit of a shock. "And obviously, Darkseid was the one who took it, fortified it, and caused all sorts of issues. But that's really beside the point now, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," Inza agreed. Her heart kept beating faster against her chest. She could hear a thunderous roar on the other end of the barrier. She doubted that it was anything friendly over there.

There was another huge guardian of death that descended above them. The robed creature came down to fight Harry Potter.

"If you face me, you've chosen death," Harry told the creature. "But if you leave now, you may just live."

The creature's pride was wounded when it rushed Harry. Harry dodged the creature's attack and it slammed itself down onto the ground. There was a loud growl when it turned around.

Harry conjured a series of glowing daggers from mid air and launched it at the creature. It sliced through the fabric on the first attack and the chest on the second attack.

"You've chosen death," Harry said. His hands illuminated in a sickening blue light and he fired an attack at the creature. "You've chosen poorly."

The creature gave a pained yell of agony when Harry launched his attacks at the chest of it. The creature staggered back and tried to attack him.

Hope and Jean decided to add their two cents into the battle. The combined Phoenix Force attack, now one again, packed a serious punch. The blast of energy ripped through the air and also had the side effect of ripping the creature to shreds.

There was a loud and hideous scream when the creature went down to the ground.

Inza allowed a breath to escape her body when she snapped her fingers. "The second barrier is now down once again. I think that we've got this one good."

There was another stampede of demonic sounding hooves. Hope looked at Harry.

Harry casually decided to raise his hand and lay the smack down on any creatures who dared come out of the portal to face him. The young wizard drilled a punch to his enemies.

He stood there, the demonic horse like creatures laid down on the ground. There was a fair amount of smoke rising from their body. They were dead, deceased; there was no more of those creatures.

Harry smiled. There were times where he was pleased at what he did. It wasn't arrogance, it was just pride in his work.

A powerful gaze flickered over at Inza. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "So, are you ready to take down the final barrier?"

Inza nodded, reluctantly. She did wonder what kind of terrors laid behind this barrier. She locked hands with Harry and the pair of them channeled their magic.

Hope, Jean, Ravonna, and Selene all stood behind. Selene was a bit miffed that she didn't have a chance to take part in any of the action. She would have to settle to watch the bastard who played a roll of her church burning down burn himself.

* * *

 

Chloe thought that there might be times where her mouth got her in trouble. A processing upgrade in her brain wasn't going to change that, you better believe that.

"I assumed that you children would have known by now not to defy me," Darkseid said. He grabbed Alia around the shoulder and pulled her into the forefront. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece, just like I did to your sister."

"You're making a really big mistake," Alia said. She wished that she could set Darkseid on fire with her mind. She really wished that she could do that. There was nothing more than she would like than the ability to set this bastard alight right where he stood.

"I don't make mistakes, I correct them," Darkseid said.

"And I suppose you only lost your body because….." Alia said. Darkseid blasted her backwards because she was nothing. He could have killed her, but instead he made her suffer pain beyond all belief. "Yeah, blast me as hard as you can. That will work out well. You know what won't work though? The fact is you can play this game with me all day and all night, but you won't get any closer to your precious anti-Life Equation? Where does that leave you in life anyway?"

"I thought I requested your silence," Darkseid whispered. He approached the girl and almost stood on her chest. "Do you realize that I can just rip you to shreds with the merest thoughts? But yet, you continuously defy what I say?"

"Again, you're talking like a really bad villain cliché, but that's just par for the course for you, par for the course for the great Darkseid," Alia continued. "And you didn't answer my question, granite puss? You've been chasing a ghost for all of your life. And all it's done is get your ass kicked, just like it does right now."

Darkseid's tone got ugly. Suddenly, a ringing escalated through his mind. The final barrier was being brought down.

He let the Legion go because he had a far bigger purpose in mind. His head turned around and he saw him standing in the doorway, ready for a fight.

"The famous Harry Potter," Darkseid said. His tone was excited, dark, and devious.

"You know, I'd like to say that it never gets old hearing that moniker," Harry said. He corked an eyebrow and stared Darkseid down without blinking. "But, it does get old hearing that moniker."

"The world, the universe unravels, but yet you still stand before me," Darkseid said.

"Your plans, all of them, are doomed to failure," Harry informed Darkseid. "And the sooner you find that out, the better your life is going to be."

"I doubt that," Darkseid whispered. He stood in front of Harry. "I'm at full power."

"Yes, I know, but if you think that's enough to beat me, you've gone completely mad," Harry said. His expression remained stony and his glare intense. "After all the people that you've put in peril today, I'm not happy to you. Last time, you lost your body. This time, you're going to lose much more."

"Talk is cheap," Darkseid whispered intensely.

Darkseid decided to turn the tables on Harry and an energy field distorted around him and the rest of the Legion.

"Yes, and it's obvious that you haven't really looked that closely into the mirror," Harry replied to him. His tone was fairly board. "And you've trapped me, haven't you?"

There was a second where Darkseid laughed. His laugh was unsettling and the rest of the Legion, along with the group with Harry, looked concerned at the fact that he seemed so blasé by the fact that he was trapped by Darkseid.

"Very good, you've trapped me, I commend you," Harry said. He placed his thumb on the barrier and it flickered underneath his grasp. "This barrier is hard to break. I'm sure that a cataclysmic event won't even break the barrier, will it? Not until you're done with me."

Had Darkseid not been basking in his glory, he would have noticed the slasher smile that spread over the face of Harry Potter.

"This is it," Darkseid said. All he had to do with withdraw the barrier and crush Harry Potter to death.

"Yes, you've got be trapped behind a barrier that nothing can penetrate," Harry said. He closed his eyes.

As if on cue, an orb shot out from the ground underneath Darkseid and blasted him back. The explosion ricocheted all around and the man was knocked backwards.

Darkseid was on his back and winded. He had been taken off guard.

The next thing he knew, Harry hovered over him and punched him halfway across the Legion Headquarters.

"This is it, Darkseid," Harry said. "There's no more escape…."

Darkseid lifted up the box in his hand and tried to open up a portal.

"Oh, no you don't, not this time," Hope said. Harry grabbed Hope's shoulder, and stopped her from going after him. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Let him go," Harry informed her.

There was a scream when Darkseid was blasted through the portal. A scream went through his body when his skin blistered when he stepped into the portal. His screams continued to get louder.

He was sucked further back into time.

"He's going ten seconds after the end of time," Harry said.

Imra whistled. "And you don't fuck around, do you?"

"Do you expect anything else?" Harry asked her. Imra inclined her head and shook it in response. He thought that the problems were done, but there were one more problem.

All of reality began to collapse around them. That was an unfortunate side effect, but Harry had a backup plan for this one as well. He always did have a backup plan.

Jean, Hope, and Harry all locked hands together and blocked the reality barriers. It was time to channel the full force of their power. Selene joined them.

Everything turned inwards, and it was back to normal.

* * *

 

"So, are we back to normal?" Chloe asked. It seemed like an eternity from where she was standing, even though it was more accurately several seconds.

"Define what normal is," Hope said. She nearly collapsed down to one knee when she felt the full blast of what happened.

Harry leaned down and pulled Hope up to her feet. "You can breathe easily and yes, things are pretty good."

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" Tinya asked them. Harry turned towards her.

"Well, it's one of those things where you can't really explain what happened, you just have to go for it," Harry said. He frowned deeply and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But, you know, I can really try to explain it. Darkseid's defeat needed a lot of power, reality bending power."

"And you just fixed reality, just like that," Chloe said. She snapped her fingers in response.

Harry chuckled in amusement. "Well, it's not just like that, it's rarely just like that, you know."

Chloe hung her head and sighed. She knew all about it. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You know, you just always have to make things far more complex than they really are, don't you?"

"Really, you're just figuring that out," Harry said. "That should have been one of the first things that you've figured out about me. But this is a time where….."

Harry tried to collect his thoughts. The end of the universe could cause a headache to be honest. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"And this is a time where you were more in danger than ever before," Imra responded with a smile. Her mind was running wild with what happened. As a telepath, the end was about numb to her. "And so everyone will be returning soon."

"Yes, everyone should be returning soon," Harry replied. "Reality does have a way of rearranging itself when the time is right. But it will take a while to settle."

Almost on cue, Chloe parked herself in front of the computer. She started to type on the computer and brought up a lot of information she had. The blonde chewed down on her lip when she went through every last piece of data.

Chloe folded her hands together and allowed herself to sigh.

"Everything is getting back to life," Chloe muttered. She couldn't' feel more happy about this if she tried. "At least the computer isn't spitting out about ten million errors."

Chloe ran her hand down the list. The history was intact.

"And here's some good news, you no longer disappear in 2006…..but that means that you're going to have to find your way home eventually," Chloe said.

"Well, I don't think that I have to go just yet," Harry said.

"No, you don't have to leave just yet," Selene offered him. She would have had a sense when the next time jump was happening. The next time jump just wasn't going to happen yet. She frowned and closed her eyes tightly. "And the Church…"

She wanted to return to the Church to get a better look at what happened.

"If we need to rebuild the Church, we will rebuild the Church," Harry informed her. He placed his hand on the top of Selene's head. "And we will rebuild it better than ever."

"Yes, we will," Selene agreed. Her excitement regarding making the Church better hit a fever pitch.

"She can get really intense, can't she?" Tinya asked.

"Yes, Tinya, she can," Harry replied to her. She smiled at being addressed direction by her God.

"You must have met him about half a dozen times, and you get excited," Laura said, rolling her eyes. Tinya frowned at her and gave her one of those looks that told her to hush.

"Don't you dare even tell me not to get excited," Tinya said. She sounded a bit bolder now. Harry stepped behind him.

"You two better be good, or Harry will spank you," Alia said. She smiled. "So, you met my mother when she was younger, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Harry answered.

"And she was just about as much of a handful as ever," Alia said. She was teasing him a little bit. Her eyes looked at Hope. "And, it's good that you didn't get yourself killed."

"Yeah, I didn't get killed, came close about six or seven times, but I never pulled the trigger," Hope informed Alia. She could see Chloe's eyes drop onto her.

"And what happened to your Legion ring, young lady?" Chloe asked. She placed her hands onto her hips and she stared Hope down. Alia's lips curled into a smile.

"Well, it got damaged when I entered the Dark Dimension," Hope said. She fished the damaged ring out of her pocket.

"Oh, god, please tell me that you didn't try and repair the ring yourself," Chloe said. She eyed the ring nervously and took it into the palm of her hand. It felt like she was playing with hot fire in her hand.

"Okay, I didn't play with the ring and I didn't try and fix it on my own," Hope said. Jean smiled.

"I should tell you not to encourage her, but considering that you're her mother, it's her right," Chloe said. "We seem to go through a lot of these Legion Rings. You still have yours, don't you?"

She looked at Harry, and he smiled at her in response. "Yeah, the Ring is around here somewhere, not sure where, but it's around here somewhere."

"Somewhere," Chloe murmured underneath her breath. "Well, it's just as well, because that batch of Rings had a nice little flaw with them."

"What kind of flaw?" Harry asked her curiously.

Chloe's lips curled into a smile. "Oh, it's kind of embarrassing. I'll tell you about it later."

"I'll hold you to that," Harry said. He could see all of their gazes on him and he decided that they were not bringing up certain points. He decided to be the one to bring it up. "And Darkseid has been wiped out of the time stream. It's like he never existed."

"I hate to be the one to ask this but….." Imra said. Alia helpfully jumped in.

"Is there any chance that he'll return?"

Harry gave one of those looks. "Yes, there's always a chance that he'll return. But he's been wiped out of this particular time stream, at least for now."

"And if he ever returns, we'll be ready for him," Imra concluded. The Legion was always watching. It wasn't the first time that they had to deal with an old enemy of Harry's past and this won't be the last time that they would have something like that.

Harry smiled, he was glad that he had a lot of capable people watching out for everything that could happen.

"I'll be back later, I need to check up on a couple of things," Harry informed them.

"I'll hold you to it," Chloe said. She bit down on her lip and smiled. She looked into his bright green eyes and they were extremely easy to get lost into.

* * *

 

Kara sat on from the bed. She could feel that everything was back to normal and that was a good thing. She also woke up to see Harry sitting at the edge of her bed at the Church.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry asked gently.

Kara groaned. Harry handed her a glass of water. She could feel the yellow sunlight energize her. So that was a sign that things were back to normal, even though she still felt like hell. She took the water and gulped it down. That made her feel much better.

"Yes, I feel like I've fought the Phoenix Force and it crushed the top of my head," Kara said. She got up to her feet, dressed in a transparent bed gown that wrapped around her lithe frame. That was about the only thing that she was wearing.

Kitty, Jean, Kat, and Gwen all waited outside of the room at the castle. Hope was a bit behind them.

"Look Kara, I'm….." Jean said. Kara leaned forward and kissed her on the lips to shut her up. Slowly, Kara pulled away, the taste of Jean's lips were still on hers.

"Don't worry about it Jean, you weren't yourself, trust me, I know," Kara said. She smiled when he looked at her. "And you managed to pull things together at the right time. I think I would have held my own a bit better if the fight had been more even."

Kara leaned against the wall.

"So, we're done, aren't we?" Kara asked.

"Not, just yet, otherwise we're going to hit a time jump," Gwen informed her. She could see Harry's gaze rake across her face. "Unless I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong," Harry informed her. He looked at his girls. "The 31st and 1960s are bleeding into each other a little bit, thanks to the Castle, we're in the same time periods."

"How does that work?" Kitty asked her.

"It just works," Harry told her.

Kitty huffed and placed her hands down onto her hips. "That doesn't really answer my question."

' _Oh, I don't know,'_ Diana needled through the bond. _'I'm pretty sure that you're not going to get a better explanation than that.'_

' _I have to agree,'_ Hippolyta thought. She was back home after being lost through all time and she was glad because of it. Although she couldn't really remember what happened, it was a needling experience. _'But, I guess that we're going to have more questions than answers because of this entire adventure.'_

' _Yes, my dear Hippolyta, I would have to agree,'_ Selene said.

' _So, how is the Church?'_ Harry asked her.

The Black Queen's eyes narrowed and she gave a sigh. _'Well, it isn't as damning as I thought that it was. That's a good thing, I guess."_

' _But there is room for improvement,'_ Harry thought to him.

' _My beloved, there is always room for improvement,'_ Selene said in her most haughty tone. _'This just gives me a chance to rearrange things and make a better Church. I almost want to thank Darkseid for all of this.'_

' _Do you want to thank Darkseid, really, after everything that happened?'_ Audrey asked her. She was happy to see the bastard burn completely and utterly and she was glad to see that Granny would go next to her.

' _It was just a hypothetical, really?'_ Selene thought. She wasn't going to thank Darkseid, especially after he destroyed her beloved Church.

Inza turned up in the doorway, and placed her hands on her hips. Harry turned towards the woman and smiled. "What do you need, Inza?"

"There are a couple of concerns regarding the magical fabric that I think that we have to address," Inza said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "It's nothing too serious, yet, but we should take care of it before it gets too serious."

"Yes, I understand," Harry said. Inza's eyes flickered over towards his eyes. "Lead the way."

The two of them walked through the portal with each other. Harry closed his eyes and felt all of the magic around him. It was headache inducing, but exciting at the same time.

"I believe that you can find the greatest fault there," Inza informed him. She touched her hand onto his shoulder.

Inza brushed her finger down the crack and Harry copied her motion. There was a jolt of power that went through his body. It was an intoxicating blast of power.

She shuddered at the power that he expressed. Inza recovered quickly, becoming the epitome of a professional magical user. She frowned when she saw Harry stepped backwards. He turned around towards her. "So, that's it?"

"That's it," Inza confirmed to him. She waved her hand. "It's time for us to leave."

The two of them vanished and they were in an extremely lavish bedroom with each other. Inza's outfit faded away to a rather thin bathrobe. Her hair was tied back and showed her beautiful face. The woman stepped towards him and placed her hands onto his face.

"You knew that we were heading in this direction, eventually," Inza said. She smiled when she leaned closer towards him. They almost touched, nose to nose. "Your power is calling out for mine."

"Yes it is," Harry confirmed to her. Inza's hot lips found his and the two of them exchanged an extremely passionate kiss with each other.

Inza slowly played with the buttons on his top and exposed his amazing body. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed down his body.

"I don't think that I want to wait for too long," Inza said. She pulled back her bathrobe, letting it slide off her shoulder to reveal what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't wearing.

Her soft legs wrapped around his bare waist and her breasts squashed against his chest. Harry lifted his hands and slowly started to kneed and squeeze her breasts.

Inza closed her eyes. She thought that things would get intense, but she had no idea. One of Harry's hand kept squeezing. He leaned closer and kissed her nipple. This caused Harry's lips to wrap around her nipple when he sucked it.

Harry enjoyed the sweet taste coming from her nipple. Inza lifted up her hands and placed them on the back of his head. Harry started to nibble on her lovely chest. The pleasure continued to spike through her body when Harry was kissing and sucking on her nipples. The pleasure increased the more that he started to play with her nipples.

She was pushed back on the bed and Harry kissed down between her thighs. Inza's legs spread for him and he buried his face.

"Yes, I've heard about that talented tongue," Inza whispered. She placed her hands on the top of his head and made sure he ate her pussy.

She knew now why those with serpent tongue were mistrusted by other magical users. They had oral talents they could only dream of.

' _Yes, as powerful as you are, you can only feel so much, before you are screaming underneath my tongue,'_ Harry whispered. His tongue rotated in her pussy, wrapping around. He kissed deep into her insides.

Inza placed her hands on the back of his head. She could feel his tongue lavish her. The vibrations caused her pleasure.

She came and she came hard. Harry's face was drenched with her juices. Inza bucked her hips up.

The sultry redhead spread her legs when Harry got up. Her finger was placed onto her hole and she smiled, biting down on her lip. "I need you to be inside me."

Harry's throbbing manhood was inches away from her. Inza could feel this god hovering over her.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back. He leaned towards her and kissed the side of her neck. Inza closed her eyes when his lips went down her body. Each touch of his lips caused spikes of pleasure to erupt from her body. Her loins also erupted with pleasure. He kept kissing every single inch of her body.

"Please, don't tease me," she begged him.

Harry smiled and he slowly kissed up and down her body. He squeezed her breasts and smiled when he was above her.

"But teasing is most of the fun," Harry whispered.

She could see his throbbing cock hanging out for him. His monster was about ready to penetrate her body. Inza stretched herself out, showing how flexible that she was.

Harry placed the head of his cock at her. His hands placed onto her thighs and he pushed into her body.

Inch by inch, Harry slid into her body. Inza's eyes closed when she could feel Harry ram into her body. The woman's eyes widened when Harry almost slid all the way out of her.

"Feel that?" Harry asked her. His hands placed on her breasts and cupped them. He pumped up and down on her.

Inza moaned loudly when his cock slid in and out of her body. She could feel the hyper fast fucking he delivered. Inza's slick walls clenched around him, she pumped him up and down with her thighs.

"Just feel that, feel that," Harry grunted.

Her legs rested on the top of his shoulders. Harry kissed down her leg, when he kept ramming into her. Her tits deliciously jiggled the more that he pounded into her.

Inza could feel their cores connect with each other. Her body felt a rush of pleasure. His fingers touched her nipples when he pinched and twisted her nipples. He leaned on down and his lips wrapped around her nipple. He sucked it.

Inza clamped down onto him again. She felt the power channel through her body. Each and every bit of pleasure could feel good.

The next thing she knew, Inza was on her hands and knees. Harry placed his hands onto her ass and played it. She squealed when he slapped her onto the ass. His finger tempted the inside of her ass, when Harry was able to ram into her. Harry slid into her body after the next movement.

Harry's manhood slid into her tight hole. Inza's walls closed around him when Harry rocked into her body. He went into her, harder and harder. Harry touched her breasts and channeled even more power through these beautiful breasts.

Inza's wet walls slid around him. Harry's thick balls slapped against her. Each slap caused sparks of energy to flow through her body. He leaned towards her and Harry nibbled on the side of her neck. He sucked on her neck and caught her pulse point.

Harry almost pulled all the way out of her. He slammed into her harder and harder. His throbbing manhood slammed into her.

"More, more, harder, faster, I can feel your energy," Inza panted.

"Yes, and I can feel it coming, we're almost at the edge," Harry whispered. He held onto her. He could feel his balls load up with his cum. He slid into her depths.

Inza felt her walls contract around his tool the more that Harry rammed into her body. Inza felt another hot rush through her body when Harry rammed his throbbing tool into her hot box, rocking into her body harder and harder.

Her body begged for his cum. She couldn't hold back any more. His hands ran all over every inch of her body and Harry almost pulled out of her. Harry rammed into her body hard. His balls ached for the need of release.

He wanted to mastermind her release a little bit. Harry almost pulled all the way out of her and slammed into her body. Her tight body clamped around his tool. Harry closed his eyes.

Inza's body shook. Her cunt wrapped around him. She pumped and milked him when he kept ramming into her hard.

He held her up by the hair and Inza felt that he was about ready to reach her orgasm. He almost pulled all the way out of her and Harry pushed into her. Her wet walls rubbed one out onto him.

His balls were almost about ready to explode when he entered into her. Her wet hotness felt good around his throbbing prick.

It was about ready to come and Harry braced himself for impact. Harry shot his throbbing load into her tight body. Blast after blast of his cum filled her body when he launched his thick and juicy load into her body.

Inza collapsed down onto the bed, with Harry resting against her. Her pussy overloaded with cum.

"That was just one round," Inza breathed. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pushed him back.

She was thankful that Harry allowed her to do so. Her pussy didn't want his cock to leave her for long. Without another word, Inza planted herself onto Harry's massive tool. His manhood filled her body and her entire world exploded into pleasure.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 16th, 2015.**


	47. Legacy

**Chapter Forty-Seven: The Legacy.**

* * *

 

Harry arrived at the Legion Headquarters. Everything was all coming back to him and Harry was excited because of that fact. The only thing that he had to do was return back to his present time. Although he had more than enough to do still, before he headed home, Harry was excited. He also remembered that he was in the middle of the past and the future at the same time.

"So, everything is settling back down?" Chloe asked him. Harry raised his eyebrow and Chloe smiled when she leaned in towards him. The two greeted each other with a brief kiss with each other.

"Everything is settling down about as much as it's going to," Harry informed her. He cupped Chloe's face and she closed her eyes, with a smile crossing her face.

"That's excellent, it's all coming back down," Chloe remarked. She couldn't really hate the situation that she was in to be honest. Her heart was racing when she was. "And history says that you will be returning to the year 2006 and you will add more girls to your group."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Harry asked her. Chloe nudged him with a grin.

"Well, it's about as shocking as the sun rising in the morning or politicians being corrupt," Chloe said. She gripped him around the arm. "C'mon I'll give you the grand tour. It's been a while since you've been here, at least for your perspective."

"Yes," Harry replied. Chloe gripped Harry's hand and the two of them walked side by side with each other.

She pushed back the curtain and they entered a monument that was all towards Harry and his triumphs. Harry looked up and down the wall at some of the trophies that were in a case. He whistled when he looked at them.

"Obviously they're not the real things," Chloe remarked. Harry's gaze was on the scale model of the Infinity Stones that were laying in a glass case. "But, I guess it proves the point."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He had to admit that he forgot a lot of these adventures.

"And we have a monument to Superwoman, not as amazing as yours, but it's pretty good," Chloe admitted. "And you know, I'm honestly surprised about something."

Harry's gaze locked onto Chloe's. He raised his eyebrow when he looked at her. "What exactly are you surprised about?"

"You know, it's really shocking that you didn't get knocked back through time to Krypton and become Claire's father….and knowing your luck, Kara's father," Chloe said. She snapped her fingers. "But if you know that if we go through a time line, you might be the father of gods….all of them. I'm sure that would make a bunch of religious nutjobs freak out a lot to see a man of a magic being the creator of their gods….or rather goddesses in some cases. Nine hundred and ninety nine out of every child that you have…they're going to be a female, because your magic requires more females to add into your pack, to take."

Chloe stopped when she realized that she was rambling on about something or other.

"And I'm rambling aren't I?" Chloe asked him. Harry grinned when he cupped her chin and pulled her in close.

He gave her a kiss on the lips. He pulled back instantly. "Not as much as Lois does….but I'm sure that there are a lot more adventures all throughout time."

"Well, even if we don't bare witness to them, there's always a chance for a sequel," Chloe said. She groaned.

"Maybe in a few years," Harry said with a wink.

' _You know, I think we've all spent way too much time hanging around Deadpool,'_ Kara thought.

Harry snickered. Any time around Deadpool was spending way too much time around Deadpool, but he digressed.

He slipped into the shadows and saw Imra and Tinya standing there. The two Legion members were about ready to report to Chloe, but they were caught.

"So, how are two of my favorite members of the Legion?" Harry asked.

"Great, now that you're here," Imra said. "But, none of us thought that you were not going to take an Adventure Through Time, without going to the 31st century."

"We should really wish that it was under better circumstances," Tinya said eagerly. Harry grinned when he looked into her bright eyes.

"I think that we all think that things were under better circumstances," Harry said. He looked at one of the trophies in amusement. "Really, Chloe, out of all of the things you had to pick….."

"Hey, we can't always pay tribute to the world ending events out there, we really have to look at the lighter side of light," Chloe said. "And after the end…"

Harry smiled when Chloe looked at him. She shook her head and calmed herself down.

"And after all of this," Chloe said when she found her voice. "We got to look at the lighter side of life. We just seem to be in between a Crisis event and another Crisis Event."

"Must you….must you say that word around me?" Harry asked. He had enough to do with a Crisis for as long as he lived. That much was for sure he thought.

"Sorry, I think that all of us are getting a bit sick about a Crisis here, a Crisis there, and a Crisis everywhere," Imra said. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arm around her. "But, I'm sure you want to see the additions that you make to the Superwoman monument."

"Too bad Claire couldn't join you on these Adventures," Chloe offered. She shrugged. "But I guess too many people spoil the entire party."

Harry nodded, Selene kept things down to a rather select group and that was for a really good reason to be honest.

* * *

 

Hope, Alia, and Laura were hanging around. Alia looked on in awe. "You saw everything unravel around you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw everything unravel around me," Hope replied. She gave a frown towards them. "And I really hate that I saw everything."

"But, you set it all right," Laura said. She cupped her hand to her chin and sighed. "That's really amazing."

"Amazing, yes, that's one word we can use to describe that," Hope said. She thought that there were a few more words that she could use to describe what happened, but she couldn't get her thoughts together.

"So, how are you girls doing?"

They set up and Laura nearly jumped up. Alia inclined her head and shook it at Harry's sudden appearance. "Oh, yes, you showing up like this right now…..out of the blue….you're not going to mellow out in your old age."

"Well, he can't technically get old," Chloe informed them when she showed up. "Once he hit the prime of his life, he stopped aging. Then again, that's a perk of being bonded to him."

"Must have been a bit of a bitch to explain that a group of women suddenly stopped aging," Alia remarked. The life span of everyone throughout the universe increased over the years. She cupped her hand on her chin. "Then again, you know that was a hell of a recruitment pitch."

"Get the best sex of your life and you don't have to worry about death," Chloe said. "Well, you can get killed, but given the revolving door of super hero heaven, it's really not that much of a problem."

"I feel that we all died again," Alia said.

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on Alia's shoulder. "Well technically speaking, we all did die, but all of the dead people came back to life."

"And I suppose Dee is going to have a fun time getting everything settled now that the universe has settled back down," Imra commented out of the blue.

"Oh, I'm sure that she enjoys the work, in her own way," Hope agreed.

Laura shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby."

She was the version of Kara that was native to this particular universe. She was found by Carol Danvers, better known as Ms. Marvel, also later known as Captain Marvel, and taken in underneath her wing as her adopted sister.

"So, I'm with Chloe, I'm surprised that you didn't take a side trip to Krypton," Hope said.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Chloe asked. She was still a bit miffed at Hope for not taking better care of Legion Ring.

"No, I just happened to pick up on your thoughts," Hope said. She sighed. "But, I'm sure that there are many more adventures to come in the future."

"Yeah," Laura agreed. She was looking at Harry with interest. Her mother had told her that her father was Zor-El, but Laura wasn't really sure what to think about that. She was nothing like him in some ways, and she found herself having a lot of similarities to Harry.

Her alternate universe sister, well she had a few of them, but Kara, they were a far bit different from each other as well. Speaking of which, Laura was surprised not to see Kara, Gwen, Jean, and Kitty here. As high ranking members of Harry's collective, normally they did make the trips with him.

"I'm sure that I eventually I'll take the trip that will allow you to be born," Harry told her in a slightly teasing voice.

Laura looked at him with a smile. The sixteen year old female stood up on her heels and met him with a kiss on the lips. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Well, that's a promise that's worth following," Harry said. He flipped her hair out of her face. Harry looked at two of his daughters, and the third girl might as well have been his daughter.

"Everything's coming back together, and you can finally sit down," Imra said.

Harry chuckled in amusement. He figured that he better say what he was chuckling about. The girl's hair flipped over her face. "You know, it's really not every day that I can sit down. And I'm sure that it won't be for that long."

"I'm pretty sure that you're right," Imra answered in agreement. She, Chloe, and Tinya had been at this for the longest so that they knew how the drill went.

The bigger the calm, the bigger the storm, and the bigger the adventure was to come. After taking down Darkseid, that led to an extremely interesting calm, and the longer the calm, the worse the storm. The Legion knew one thing and that was that there would be more villains that would be a bit more dangerous than Darkseid.

"But, there's really no time to worry about that, we should kick our heels back and celebrate," Hope said. She snapped her fingers when she looked into Harry's eyes. "How about a party?"

"Well, that sounds like a change, doesn't it?" Harry asked her.

"You know, you should come, we'll show you a really good time," Chloe said. She placed her hands on Harry's shoulder and smiles.

Harry knew that the party was a pretext of being something else, but he smiled.

"I've got a few things to take care of back at the Church," Harry told them.

"Hey, no problem, as long as you stop by tonight, it would be a bad thing if the guest of honor doesn't swing on by the party," Chloe informed him. She leaned towards him and teased a kiss, but pulled back.

She better save it for night. They didn't want to have an orgy in the Superwoman exhibit. Granted, it would be hot, but there were too many priceless artifacts that they didn't want to really destroy to be honest.

* * *

 

Harry made his way back into the Church. It was in a process of rebuilding. He stepped into the Church, and he could see Selene, Rosalina, Audrey, and Maddie all in deep conversation about something.

"I've wanted to make changes for a long time," Selene said. She didn't notice that Harry was there at first.

"Yes, I know that you've been earmarking some changes, given how much the Church has changed in between now and the time I came home," Harry answered her. He leaned forward and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Audrey said. She knew that she would be here in the Church when he returned home. She just hoped that she could reconcile things with her family before they got sent home.

The death of her husband screwed up the family dynamic something fierce. It would be a long and rough healing process to be honest.

"The next time skip, the final time skip, it will happen in a few days," Selene informed him.

"A few days, about three or four if I'm not mistaking," Harry said. Selene inclined her head and nodded.

"It gives you plenty of time to have some fun…..but naturally they can visit at any time," Selene said. Harry leaned towards her. His lips pressed against hers.

"Yes, that's the thing, but I do like the opportunity that I have here," Harry said. He would be lying if he wasn't a person gave up these opportunities. "So, I'll leave you ladies to your work….I've got a meeting."

"We should all meet up later when its done," Rosalina said. Maddie nodded in response.

Harry agreed to that. He slid open the next door and could see Kara, Kitty, Gwen, and Jean all sitting around. Kat made her way in behind Harry and sat down.

"So, this is it, everything is good," Gwen said. She sighed. "More importantly, we still exist in the year 2006."

"Well, we will be there when we return," Jean reminded her. She had a thought in the back of her head. "Do you think that this is it?"

"I think that we're in a pretty good spot for now," Harry said.

"I could feel it, Darkseid was gone, but…..I don't know, it just seems like that he will find his way back again," Jean replied. She cupped her chin in her hand and thought. Harry wrapped his arms around her and that caused her to close her eyes.

He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"He has before, he will again, but you know what, it doesn't matter?' Kara asked.

Kitty looked really indignant at that thought. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, and why doesn't it matter?"

"Because, Harry's going to defeat him again, obviously," Kara said.

Kitty leaned her hand to her face and could have palmed her face. Gwen caught her hand and blocked it.

"Oh, duh," Kitty groaned. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "The moment we return home, will everything settle back to normal?"

"The timeline will be what it should be when we get out, yes," Harry said. "It took a lot of energy to make it that way, but it is."

"Oh, that's good," Kitty said in an extremely agreeable voice. She smiled and leaned back. She nearly slipped through the chair.

"So, the future is…" Kat said. She had never really had a chance to ask about this. The young blonde Kryptonian folded her arms over her chest. "How is the future like?"

"Well it's really not a bad comparison to the present time that you came on, from Krypton," Kara informed her. Kat raised her eyebrow. "I think that you're going to fit in a lot better than I did."

"Seriously?" Kat asked her.

"Yes, seriously," Kara replied. She smiled when she looked at Kat's blue eyes. Their two eyes met each other. "You're not going to have many problems fitting in. But, I don't think many will mind if you stand out."

"Well a lot of people do mind," Gwen reminded them. "They're some really superficial people though, so I wouldn't bother with them."

"I would agree," Harry said. "2006, we return and Darkseid will be wiped out of the time stream, just like that."

Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy, but for this moment, he was going to relax and sit back. It might get him in trouble for now.

Right now, he was off to head to a party. It wasn't every day that he saved the entire multiverse form a wide scaled crisis. Likely once a year maybe, but it really wasn't every day and that much Harry could smile about that.

* * *

 

"I'm glad that you were able to come," Chloe said. She smiled when she looked at Harry when he entered the Legion Headquarters.

"Obviously," Harry answered. He could see Chloe standing there, dressed in what seemed to be a tighter version of her costume. It wrapped around her nice frame and she bent down. "But, would I pass up that opportunity?"

"Given that you're one of the smartest men in history, you better not," Chloe said. She gave him a wink and waited for Harry's reaction.

"One of the smartest men?" Harry asked her. Chloe's lips curled into the smile when he looked at her. "I think that I must be slacking if you need to say that I'm only one of the smartest men out there."

Chloe snickered and she gripped Harry around the hand. "Come this way."

Harry made his way into the next room. Tinya and Imra were already sitting at the edge of the pool, dressed in Bikinis. Imra wore a nice white bikini that stretched around her curvy frame and only covered what needed to be covered. Tinya's black swimsuit was a bit more honest, but it did go over her nice body.

"Harry, sit down," Imra said. She made enough room for him to sit down onto the deck.

"Hang on, I think that Harry's a bit overdressed," Chloe said.

Imra had a lot of mock realization. She smiled when she reached up and undid the top of his costume. "You know, you're right. Maybe we should fix that?"

Harry smiled when she undid the top of his costume and Tinya got down and undid his pants. Chloe pressed herself from behind Harry. She leaned on in and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, Harry, just sit back and relax, we'll take really good care of you," Chloe said.

The rest of the Legion might be making their way on inside soon rather than later. The Legion girls were going to have their fun and games with Harry, one way or another. Chloe guided Harry down onto the chair and smiled when she leaned in close to him.

Her lips brushed against him slightly. Imra was now behind Harry, rubbing his shoulders. Tinya's hands ran down his legs, and slowly worked her way up to his thighs.

"We're really going to drop all pretext of what this party really is, isn't it?" Imra asked. She allowed her bra to be removed.

Harry felt a pair of nice soft breasts pressed against his back. Her warm breath breathed against the back of his neck and her fingers kept running down him.

"You better believe that we are," Chloe commented. She moved over and started to kiss down her chest. She nudged Tinya out of the way.

The two girls got entangled with each other. Imra straddled his hips, taking advantage in front of Harry. Her bare breasts with nice nipples extended out towards him. She gave him a sultry smile and bit down on her lip.

"Hey," Chloe protested. She bit down on her lip and pouted.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose, Indy," Imra said. There was a slight taunting tone. Her hands moved down Harry's body. Her fingers worked further and further. She lifted her fingers up and licked them into her mouth.

Imra's mouth wrapped around her lips and she ran down. She slowly pulled down his shorts.

"Oh, is that all for me," Imra whispered. She could feel him.

Harry felt her palm enclose around him and he just leaned back and enjoyed what she was doing.

Imra tightened her grip around Harry's pole. She slowly pumped him up and down and felt him grow in her hand. The beautiful telepath leaned down and slowly licked the base of his cock and moved all the way down to the head.

Tinya and Chloe looked rather frustrated that Imra had managed to beat them to the punch and it was quite a punch that she beat them to. Her hot mouth wrapped around his tool. Imra's hand wrapped around his balls and she stroke it.

"Okay, that's just rubbing it in," Chloe said. She felt her panties ripped off and her pussy exposed. A firm finger rubbed up and down her clit. "Oh, speaking of rubbing it again."

Harry smiled, when he extended the pull of his hand on Chloe. He channeled magic through her clit.

"Duplicate, please," Chloe whispered.

"Ah, what will the fun be in that?" Harry asked. He continued to play with her folds with his telekinetic trick.

"That's not fucking fair, you bastard," Chloe moaned. She could feel his invisible hand play with her ass and smack onto it. "Oh, that's really not fair."

Tinya felt the same treatment. Her nipples grew hard and if she closed her eyes, she could imagine Harry sucking on them and licking her nipples, while playing her pussy.

Imra popped up, making a production of her getting up from his cock. She made a lewd sucking down. The woman's palm rubbed his throbbing manhood and she slipped himself into her.

Harry could feel Imra's wet walls expand when she came down onto him. She came down onto his throbbing manhood entering her.

"Yes, my love, oh yes," Imra breathed. Harry reached on and cupped her breasts. "That's the right spot."

"I know that you like this," Harry whispered in her ear.

Imra nodded intensely. She kept bouncing up and down. She picked up a nice amount of friction when Harry's cock went into her. She felt her folds moisten when Harry went into the depths of her body. He cupped her ass when she pulled herself almost off of him.

Chloe felt herself pushed down on the deck next to him. Suddenly, she could feel Hope over her.

"Oh, you thought that you could start an orgy without me," Hope said. She placed her fingers into Chloe's juicy cunt and pumped into her roughly. "That won't do, at all."

Chloe groaned when Hope smacked her hand onto her tight rear. Hope rolled her over and there was a penis construct that was now attached to her body. She entered her ass roughly from behind.

Tinya saw what was happening to Chloe and she felt what she was having done to her.

Imra grinned, when she locked her mind up towards Tinya's. Harry's massive manhood speared into Imra. Imra returned fire by ramming herself down onto him, riding him completely.

Her orgasm concluded and Harry pulled out of her.

He speared himself into Tinya when she was down onto the deck. Harry fucked her into a rapid fire stupor. His hands groped her breasts with the assault.

The moment Imra came down from her latest orgasm, Harry was behind her. Imra was down on her hands and knees. He cupped her pussy from behind and Harry slid into her again.

His thick tool penetrated her body. Harry reached on in and cupped her breasts. He pinched her nipples and worked into her. He slammed into her over and over again.

"Looks like a party," Laura said. Alia wrapped her arms around her from behind and slowly placed her hands underneath her shirt.

"Yes," Alia breathed. It's a party, and don't you think that we should have been invited.

Laura's skirt ripped off about as fast as a speeding bullet. Alia's mouth went on the side of her neck and she kept kissing her. Alia's talented hands groped and grabbed her breasts.

Their pussies rubbed together with heat and friction.

Harry smiled when he saw the two of them come down from their orgasm. He kept working over Imra.

The moment that her pussy convulsed from the pleasure and the combined pleasure of everyone around her, Harry pulled out of her.

Harry pulled Alia and Laura apart. He closed his eyes and picked a nice pussy.

Chloe was forced to watch Harry enter into Alia's tight pussy. Her pussy clenched around Hope's fingers when she stroked her sensitive cunt.

"Keep it up," Chloe moaned. She was forced to taste her dripping hot cunt. The woman's eyes closed together.

Laura watched Harry force fuck Alia's pussy. She rubbed her clit in circles and she forced her fingers deep into her. She closed her eyes and her breaths become more heightened.

She wanted to be fucked and taken with that cock so badly. There was a second later where Harry hovered over her and he was about to make all of Laura's dreams, plus more, come true.

Laura lifted her hips up and Harry pushed into her. The blonde clenched him when he came into her body.

"Fuck me," Laura begged him. Harry grabbed onto her tits and slammed into her.

Harry fucked her roughly. Her hot legs wrapped around him, squeezing him. His hands ran over every single inch of her breasts and made her feel really good.

Imra was whining and she wanted more. He grabbed her hair and slammed into her from behind again.

"Yes," Imra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The thing about you girls is that you always want more," Harry said.

"Well, when it's your cock, yes" Chloe thought. She was burning up because of the lack of Harry's cock inside her. She wanted Harry's cock into her pussy, when Hope pushed her cock into her ass. That would feel good.

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'll make all of your dreams come true in a minute," Harry said. He wanted to finish up in Imra.

Chloe could hardly wait. She felt herself get excited. She watched Harry's manhood spear into Imra again and again.

Imra was about ready to retort about something. She couldn't really feel anything, other than Harry's rush of cum spilling into her body. She felt that he had a massive load spilled into her body.

The telepath collapsed down on the bed. She kept breathing heavily when she was down on the bed.

Harry smirked when he got up from her. Alia and Laura sauntered over towards Imra and prepared to clean her up.

Chloe's dripping hot pussy was exposed for him. Hope turned her.

"I've warmed the bitch up, it's time to have your fun with her," Hope whispered. She nibbled on the back of Chloe's neck. "But since she went through all of the trouble putting together this party, you should really give her what she deserves."

"I agree," Harry said. His manhood inched closer towards her. Chloe's pussy lips engulfed him. "God, so hot, so tight."

"I know that I am," Chloe breathed. She felt his manhood into her and spread her apart. Hope grinded against her from behind.

"Don't be too arrogant," Hope whispered into her ear. She nibbled on the back of Chloe's ear and that caused her to moan. "No one likes someone that's too arrogant."

Chloe felt herself get punished by a nice pair of cocks. It slammed into both sides of her.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

Chloe nodded. She couldn't tell what felt more. Hope's nice created cock or Harry's very real one. It was likely Harry's by a few inches, no pun intended. The problem is that her mind really was running wild with pleasure.

"Yes, really fucking good!" Chloe yelled. She came extremely hard around Harry's cock. She was determined to have his cum into her.

The lovely slurping sounds to the side of them were just a hint of what was to come. All Chloe cared about was the double penetration that was coming from both sides of her. Both of them rammed into her from either side, and she could feel the rush that went through her loins on either end.

"Really fucking good?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yes, really good, please, give me your cum," Chloe begged.

She thought that the party was going to go on all night. It was good that they used a little used wing.

The two of them came into her at the same time. Chloe was double stuffed to start with and there was a nice filling. Both of them crammed into her.

Harry and Hope pulled out of each other. Hope smiled, when she licked Harry's cum from Chloe's pussy.

The combination of their delicious tastes were amazing. Hope was lost in her world and she could feel Harry's fingers brush against her asshole and then against her dripping slit.

Harry looked over his shoulder, with a smile. He could sense a presence, but he didn't say anything about it. Especially when more guests were about to arrive and the orgy was about ready to continue.

Hera leaned back, her eyes widened when she watched the fun and games. She had to be honest, she was just going to step in and check on Harry. It was about time to make her decision regarding him. It had been a long time coming, this, one way or another.

Unfortunately, Hera got side tracked. She frowned deeply when she looked at what was going on. Her eyebrow corked when she leaned closer and leaned on in.

"So?" Aphrodite whispered in her ear. That caused Hera to turn around. "That was quite the show, wasn't it?"

Hera wasn't going to dignify that comment with a response. The state of her answered more than enough. It wouldn't be right to lie to her, especially considered that she could smell what was happening.

"Don't need to answer, your lack of answer is more than enough for me," the love goddess said. "So do you think that the 31st century is long enough to wait or not? Or are you going to make yourself suffer for another millennium."

The love goddess didn't want to say that Harry saw Hera perving around the edges, because he certainly did.

Hera didn't answer. She just merely pondered.

**To Be Continued on May 18th, 2015.**


	48. The Aftermath

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The Aftermath:**

* * *

Many hours later, Chloe's eyes flickered open. There was a slight groan that came from the back of her throat. She really did hate to be the person who had to go on janitor duty, even though she wouldn't trade what happened for the entire world. Her head was spinning.

She realized that she latched onto Harry during her sleep. Sometime she passed out. Her fogged up mind wasn't able to pick up the pieces as well. Chloe slowly shook her head instantly and pulled herself to her feet.

Chloe was once again glad that they used one of the less used areas of the Legion Headquarters for their party/glorified orgy. While she was sure that it could be cleaned up, no one wanted to play janitor too much. Chloe groaned when she realized that she had to play janitor. She would have to find her clothes.

After a few moments of a hazed looking around, Chloe shook her head and closed her eyes. She murmured underneath her breath. "Screw this."

Chloe allowed her clothes to fit around her body. The organic feature would have to do, even though the clothes were an illusion. She was practically naked for the world to see. Oddly enough she was mostly okay with that fact.

She got up to her feet and looked around. The bodies of females were difficult to navigate. It started simple enough, with just the four of them, and then more girls came in. More team members returned and that's when things got very heated.

Chloe had a bit trouble walking, but that wasn't really a complaint, more or less. It was more of an observation.

"Some night."

That voice was stated in Chloe's ear. She leaned onto the console for support and saw Harry standing there. She made her way over towards him. The woman only got about two or three steps over before she collapsed right into Harry's arms.

"Yeah, some night," Chloe agreed. She could feel Harry's strong arms wrap around her as he held her up. Her breath was rocked from her body.

Harry smiled when he looked into Chloe's eyes. They met in a passionate stare and an even more passionate kiss.

"And last night was about as amazing as….well…..I can't really talk this morning," Chloe said. She could feel Harry's hands roll over her technically naked body. She accepted his grip over her body.

"Well, that means that I've done my job, doesn't it?" Harry asked. Chloe grinned at him when Harry finally had a chance to pull away from her.

His hot lips found the side of her neck. She shook her head.

"Damn it, I'm not going to be able to tell you what….I need to tell you, if you….oh god….keep doing that," Chloe whimpered. She could feel Harry's lips, which should be registered as lethal weapons, all over the side of her neck. He pulled away from her and Chloe wasn't going to lie, she groaned from the loss.

"I'm all ears," Harry whispered in hers. That caused Chloe to blink and smile.

"I'm glad that you are," Chloe said. She took a moment to clear her thoughts. Chloe managed to turn around and walk towards a glass case. "We got really sidetracked yesterday…..I know, understatement."

Harry didn't really say anything, but Chloe could feel his smile on the back of her neck. It really was infectious, and she honestly couldn't get enough of it. She took a moment to fish through a glass case, before pulling out a Legion Ring.

"You likely should have a couple of these," Chloe told him. She handed it to him. "The flaw has been eliminated, although there are likely three or four that have popped up in the process. That's just the nature of technology, isn't it? Even some ancient technology."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He smiled and he took the ring.

"Now, I don't want to wait until the universe is about to end to get a booty call," Chloe warned him. She could see Imra and Laura both stirring out of the corner of her eye. "So use that ring often."

"You know, technically I am fucking your past self," Harry said.

"You know, technically that doesn't do my present self that much good," Chloe whispered. She leaned towards Harry and pressed her lips on the side of his neck. She kissed him again. "And now, you can distract me again, I'm done talking for this morning."

Chloe allowed her clothes to fade away from her body. The beautiful blonde bit down on her lower lip and gave Harry a pouty expression. He placed his hands on her hips and it was obvious that his clothes were merely an illusion as well.

"Do me now, before this becomes another free for all," Chloe begged him.

Harry decided to oblige her request.

* * *

One orgy later, Harry returned to the Church. He had to admit that he was impressed by what he saw when he turned back up. Selene was overseeing the construction.

"So, did your business at the Legion go well?" Diana asked the moment that Harry turned up. She looked at him and she could sense the afterglow on him.

"Got a brand new ring and I was pretty much requested to come to the 31st century a bit more often," Harry informed her.

' _They're really a bunch of horny sluts,'_ Hope thought. She shook her head.

' _Yes, because you didn't fill our minds with thoughts about Harry to begin with and make us that way,'_ Imra thought blazingly through the bond network.

Hope immediately jumped on the defensive when she hopped onto the bond network. _'Hey, that was Chloe just as much as it was me, and Alia helped as well…..'_

' _Hey, don't go blaming your innocent little sister on this,'_ Alia thought.

' _Innocent my arse,'_ Hope groaned underneath her breath. There was a momentary squabble through the bond link about whose fault the Legion and their obsession with Harry was.

"They really can be an extremely spirited group," Diana commented lightly.

Harry wrapped her up into a hug and smiled. He kissed her on the top of the forehead. "Well, there are a lot of girls that I can say that for, you know."

"Oh yes, I know," Diana replied. She closed her eyes and just basked in the moment that she had with Harry. It was a great moment, she wasn't going to lie.

"Yes, and many of them are related to me," Harry commented. He chuckled. "I guess that I don't have anyone but myself to blame."

"That means that you've taught them well," Lady Loki said. She had shown up out of nowhere. "And the universe has not ended, again. You know, if it actually does end, it will be a bit of let down. But the people of Midgard have been talking about the end of the world for an extremely long time now."

"That doesn't change all that much during my time," Harry warned her.

Loki gave one of those sighs. "I figured as much. I'm sure these people don't realize that nothing is set in stone. And even those who tell the future can woefully having the misinterpreted."

She swept away without another word. Harry and Diana made their way into the Church, where they came across Peggy who was sitting there, along with Sharon.

"So, the paperwork that I had to fill out trying to explain this was really interesting," Peggy said. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Especially considering that I'm not really sure how much of it actually did happen."

"I couldn't even begin to tell you, if I tried," Harry said. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss, which she took.

Sharon looked to be a bit put off by the fact that she didn't get a greeting. Diana noticed that and she leaned down. With another sweeping kiss, she caught Sharon right on the lips.

"And I think that we should switch," Harry said. Diana agreed and so that they did.

After those greetings were out of the way, Harry looked at the Carters with a smile on his face. "All and all, I'm really glad that you made it out alive."

"Well given what I'm being told, if it wasn't for you, none of us would really be here to have this conversation," Peggy said. "Everything from Doomsday onward…I don't even remember what happened to be honest."

"Oh, that's for the best, trust me," Harry informed her.

"Yes, I see," Peggy murmured underneath her breath. Her eyes fixed onto those of Harry's. It took her a moment to get her thoughts all cleared up and in order. "But, I had to swing by the Church to let you know that I got out of this insanity alive. And I think that I'm due for a long vacation."

Diana grinned in a suggestive manner. "Well, I have the place to recommend for you."

Sharon and Harry both exchanged a knowing gaze and laughed. Peggy shook her head. "I had a feeling that it was going in this direction."

"Yes, you should have had that feeling," Diana said. She snickered.

Harry decided to let the two women reunite with each other. "I'll see you later."

He said his goodbyes and made his way past, seeing Sif and Sonja sparring with each other. He thought that he was going to join them after a couple of seconds, but he decided that he wasn't going to.

He ran into the eight year old version of his mother. Well the alternate version universe of his mother. Lily nearly ran into him.

"Whoa," Harry muttered. He caught her from landing onto the ground. "Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm just….well I don't really know what happened here, it almost felt like that there was a big boom, and then everything was fine," Lily informed him. She cupped her hands on either side of her face. "Rose is sleeping and Petunia is being Petunia…..and I'm sorry if she offended you or anything by the way she's been acting."

"Trust me, she's not offending me," Harry said.

"Well she should offend you," Lily said. She placed her hands on the side of her hips with a frown.

"We should get you back to your room," Harry said. He wondered if Lily was hoping to run into him.

' _You know that she was,'_ Gwen thought. _'Well, in a few years, if you take another Adventure Through Time, you'll never know what might happen.'_

' _Oh, I think that we might have some ideas,'_ Kitty thought. She placed her hands on the top of her head, reared her head back and smiled. It was a smile of mischief.

"That was amazing though," Lily said. She snapped her fingers. "I mean, you saved us all from that awful Lilac man like it was nothing."

Harry didn't want to say anything, but it was like it was nothing. It was nothing. He grabbed Lily's shoulders and steered her into the room.

"So, do you think that I can be a part of the Church when I grow up?" Lily asked her.

Harry had to almost smile at the implications of what she was saying. There was a thought about how really innocent Lily was. Harry figured that Lily was far more intelligent than a lot of girls were her age.

"I'm sure that you'll be a devoted member," Harry said. "But you should get some rest."

Lily folded her arms. "I'm not tired you know."

She said that with a nice yawn. She tried to stifle it.

"You want to be refreshed for the going away party tomorrow, you know," Harry said with a wink at her.

' _Are you sure that this is the type of party that an eight year old girl should be attending?'_ Kara asked. _'You know how our parties typically end out.'_

' _I trust that you're all be on your best behavior,'_ Harry thought. There was a stern expression in his eyes.

"Going away party?" Lily asked. She nearly snapped her fingers when she realized it. "Oh, that's right, you're going back to the 21st century tomorrow. It's a shame that you couldn't stick around for a while longer."

Lily barely stifled along.

"Well, I suppose that you could have more adventures through time, in the distant future," Lily offered him, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess…."

"Nothing is forever, and all good things must come to an end," Harry said. He watched Lily get into bed and she fell asleep the moment that her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Audrey was making her own rounds around the area of the Church. She had to admit that Selene was outdoing herself and the thing was that she wasn't done. She had checked in with many of her old friends in the Furies. Some of them had daughters of their own, but that were more stories for another day.

She saw Alia, Hope, Donna, and Isobel talking to each other in a huddle. It was obvious that they were plotting about something. Four of the many daughters of Harry would be up to something, they always would be up to something.

Audrey thought that she would be an honest one and decided to knock on the door. She allowed herself inside. She got the full and complete attention of all of these devious women.

"Hi, grandmother," Alia said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Audrey shook her head and joined the group. "So, how are you girls doing?"

"We're on the mend," Alia admitted. She swept inside and smiled. Audrey joined them. "We're just talking about the Adventures of Time. There were a few more that I don't think that many know about, you know."

"Oh yes, I'm really aware," Audrey said. She nearly could have laughed in amusement. She decided to sit down and make herself at home. "So…..I need to really ask you a personal question, if you don't mind?"

The four daughters of Harry Potter looked at each other. It was almost like they were silently communicating with each other. It took Isobel snickering to turned towards Audrey and she smiled. "So, exactly what do you have to ask us anyway?"

"Exactly how many of them are you?" Audrey asked. "I know Harry's magic has a weird quirk that he has to collect them all and that includes another side effect where most of his children are daughters. So, I'm curious about how many of them are you?"

"Hmmm, something like about 777, or so daughters scattered over various dimensions," Hope said, racking her brain with the thought of it.

Alia shook her head. "I thought that we were well over eight hundred by now."

"I could have sworn that it must have been around a thousand or more, actually come to think about it," Donna suggested. She frowned when she thought about it. "I mean, aren't there…"

"Well, it depends on what you count," Hope muttered underneath her breath.

"Well, I think that if Harry's seed gave life to her, then she counts," Isobel replied casually.

Hope shook her head. "It's simple, but at the same time it's not that simple. I mean, it seems pretty simple on the offset, but it's not that simple."

Alia jumped in with the argument as Audrey's eyes flickered from side to side. It was like hse was walking a tennis match. "Well, yeah, I guess, it's not that simple. There are alternate timelines, duplicates, and all that insane. And you factor in the fact that Harry can be in multiple places at once and things get murky."

"Plus, technically some of those girls haven't been born yet, so they technically don't count," Donna reminded them.

"Do they count by the terms of the 1960s or the terms of the 31st century?" Isobel asked. She waved her finger around. "Because, you know, technically we're in both."

"Yes, technically we're in both," Hope agreed. "But remember, there are girls that were born that were far deeper into the timeline. All the way from the beginning of human history to past the end, he has spread his seed far and why."

"And we're not counting sons, are we?" Alia asked.

"There aren't that many, are there?" Audrey asked.

"Well, there is Ra's Al Ghul and there's Tony Stark, and…Salazar Slytherin in a couple of timelines as well," Alia said, casually counting down on her fingers. "Are we not sure that Harry isn't even Lily and Rose's mother? Or that he isn't his own father? Because that adds a new degree of confusion in the matter."

"And we know because of Harry's unique genetic makeup, the potential defects would not happen, because he is a higher evolved form that is constantly altering his DNA," Hope said.

"Plus, every time he dies, he gets reformed in a different form," Alia responded.

"What, is he the fucking Doctor now?" Hope asked.

"If the shoe fits," Alia muttered underneath his breath. "And then there was that one timeline where he merged with Zeus. That adds an entirely new degree of headache into things, because that Zeus's bastard children retroactively became his."

"Wait, different timelines have different versions of gods?" Audrey asked. Actually that made sense.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Hope asked. "Actually, it depends on what you count and all of Harry's adventures throughout various timelines and alternate dimensions."

"And if you count the fact that he's given birth to universes in the past, technically everyone in those universes are his children," Alia said. "But that keeps into deep religious symbolism that I don't think any of us want to touch."

"So, really, the math is all kinds of messed up, even by normal standards," Hope added.

Audrey groaned, she really wished that she hadn't had a chance to ask. There were a lot of alternate dimensional insanity that made things headache.

"So, a couple thousand?" Audrey asked tensely.

"Yes, well, maybe more," Hope said, feeling dizzied at the argument.

* * *

Selene looked up at the Church. She was pretty pleased with it. Maddie and Rosalina looked at her from either side. They were waiting for the guests of honor to show up. Their opinion would really cause this Church to sink or swim.

"I'm sure that he'll be pleased with it," Maddie said. She almost waited for Harry to come up from behind them to give them a fright.

This time they were ready for it. Harry was not going to sneak up behind them and startle them, not this time. He was not going to get the better of them, not this time.

"So, how are you ladies doing?" Harry asked. He casually strolled up, along with Jean, Kara, Kat, Kitty, and Gwen on the other side of him. It was now less than three days when they would return home, but only slightly more than two.

They all had to admit, Harry walking up in front of them was far more startling than him actually coming up from behind him.

"And if you wanted to know, it looks amazing," Harry said.

"There's room for improvement," Selene offered.

"You do realize that it's far more extravagant than the one that I left in 2006," Harry said. He frowned. "And the one that I'm going to return to as well, even though I'm technically both returning to the past and going to the future at the same time. So…..but it will be glad for the Church to be there."

"Yes, I'm sure the people in the present will be pleased when the new and improved Church shows up," Selene said. She knew that her complete memories from this particular Adventure Through Time would return in no time.

Gwen groaned and they all knew what she was going to say. "Did I ever tell you how much time travel…"

"Gives you a headache?" Kat asked. She was grinning when she clapped her hand on her waist. Kara smiled as well, pulling her over.

"Yes, the nature of time and space just can fool the best of us."

Harry regained his composure just enough not to jump up into the air at the sudden arrival. Hera showed up behind them all. She might have blended into the crowd around the Church because that was just how they rolled.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Hera?" Harry asked her. He smiled.

He knew that she was watching that little orgy, likely both of them, at the Legion Headquarters last night, and also the one that was early in the morning. And she knew that he knew, even though none of them were going to say a word.

"I wanted to see how everyone was doing, it's not every day that you save the entire universe from complete destruction," Hera informed him.

"Only about once a year," Kara piped up. All of them laughed in amusement, because it was true. There seemed to be a yearly Crisis.

"And you were going to ask me on a date," Hera informed him.

"Oh, well that's interesting," Harry said. "And, yes, I was wondering about that, it only took you to the 31st century…"

"Actually, it took much shorter than that," Hera admitted. "I thought that I could make it work. That's common with a lot of women, I've noticed. But, divorce is about as big of a part of marriage, as the actual art of marriage as well. And adultery in some cases, but I think my husband has that market cornered."

"Zeus, the god of adultery," Gwen said wistfully.

Hera would have been amused, if it didn't hit a bit too closely to home. Harry noticed the goddess's discomfort and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close.

"Guess, you just had to wait for the right opportunity, didn't you?" Harry asked her.

Hera pondered for a second and nodded in response.

"The opportunity has hit us now, but, things didn't work out as smoothly as they might have given the minor problem of the entire universe unraveling," Hera told him.

"So, would you like to go out for dinner?" Harry asked.

"That would be nice," Hera agreed. She thought that they got around to this point in a roundabout way, even if she felt like she had to wait for millennia.

Likely because she did have to wait for millennia.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 21st, 2015.**


	49. Some Unfinished Business

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Some Unfinished Business.**

* * *

 

Chloe liked spontaneous orgies as much as the next girl. The one thing that she didn't like is having to clean up after one. The big problem was that many of the girls were out for the count and unable to help. That didn't really put Chloe in the best of moods to be honest.

Sometimes it did suck to have super powered stamina beyond what everyone else. Never the less, the heroine dutifully swept up everything. Obviously some people could get a little too carried away. It was only fortunate that the floor didn't cave in, this time.

"I wonder when it was that I became the official janitor for the Legion of Super Heroes," Chloe murmured underneath her breath. She didn't mind the work that she had to do, no far from it. The problem was that she always felt like she was picking up.

Suddenly, all of the debris on the ground started glowing. Chloe blinked and everything was in its proper order.

She slowly turned around and saw Harry standing there with a smile on his face. The blonde's hands dropped to her hips when she started to stare Harry down. "You know, if you would have done that just to start with, you would have really saved me a ton of trouble."

"I know," Harry agreed. He sauntered over towards her and placed his hand around her waist, holding her in closely.

Chloe could feel his hand on her back. "You know, but you just enjoy making me sweat, don't you?"

"Well, I thought that last night and this morning proved that I did like making you sweat," Harry informed Chloe. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow in response. "We could get you a French Maid's outfit, I can see you pulling that off pretty nicely."

"Heh, you're a real riot, you know that," Chloe muttered underneath her breath. Harry responded by giving her one of those charming smiles that she couldn't really stay mad forever about. She sighed when Harry's hands found their way on the side of her face. "So, why are you here?"

"I figured that I'd pop in, see what was going on, see if you actually made any headway on the cleaning," Harry said. "There isn't a problem with me popping on in, isn't there?"

"No," Chloe told him, shrugging. "I mean, the headquarters is only a pretty big monument to you and your greatest. Not as big as the Church, I think Selene is obsessive enough to make sure of that, but…"

"You are good enough for to be a fairly close second," Harry said.

Chloe arched her eyebrow and spoke. "Am I good enough in the obsession department or I am good enough in the awesome looking monument department? I really have to know that."

Harry snickered when he looked into Chloe's eyes. "Well, it really depends…"

"Actually, I have something else for you," Chloe said. Harry wondered what she was saying. "In between cleaning sessions, I was taking a look at Hope's ring. I found another fault in it."

Harry didn't say anything, but Chloe had a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I know, these rings," Chloe said. "You find one fault and about ten more pop on in its place. Would you believe how insane it is?"

"I believe it," Harry agreed. He frowned and looked into Chloe's eyes.

"So, anyway, the same fault was in all of the rings, and I made sure there was nothing else wrong," Chloe said. She extended her hand and gave Harry another ring.

"It seems like we're forever swapping rings," Harry teased her. "Maybe we should take a trip and head off to Vegas."

"Been there, done that," Chloe said, she grinned. "And you know, the fact is that you should pop into the future a fair bit more often. You don't really need to use faulty time gates or time spells that end up backfiring. The ring is about as good as it's going to be."

' _Until it breaks down again and you have to fix it,'_ Gwen chimed in, a bit sleepily.

"I heard that," Chloe replied.

"So, since I'm going away to 2006, we're throwing a big bash at the Church," Harry said. "You might have heard someone mention it through the bond."

"I heard, and obvious we're invited, aren't we?" Chloe asked. She gave Harry one of those looks.

"Oh, I know better not to invite you," Harry said. "And as soon as my date is over, I'll be able to join you."

Chloe looked curious and was about to ask Harry, but Harry helpfully jumped in and told her.

"It's with Hera."

That caused Chloe to raise her eyebrow in surprise. She snickered. "Well, it took her long enough to drop the Big Z, to be honest. Guess she was thinking about doing it when divorce became a thing."

"Yes, and Aphrodite has been working on her for a long time," Harry said. "You do realize that she was here watching the first little party at the Legion headquarters?"

That was news to Chloe. She frowned. "It's always the ones you least expect, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Harry confirmed to her. "So, are you coming to the party?"

"Yes, I'll be there with bells on," Chloe said with a cheeky smile. "And maybe not much else."

"Looking forward to it," Harry said to her. The two of them exchanged a kiss with each other, with Harry overwhelming and dominating Chloe.

The kiss left her breathless and slumped against the wall. The moment that Chloe had a chance to recover, Harry was gone.

The lithe blonde started to blink and shake her head. Did she mention how much she hated when that happened? Because she really hated when that happened. One of these days, she would get the drop on Harry.

The only problem was that day was not today. At least, Chloe could sit down. Thankfully the other members of the Legion were conked out because she didn't think the headquarters could handle its third orgy of the evening.

* * *

 

Harry was not quite late for a very important date, but he wanted to be early. He wanted to leave a good impression on this particular woman, for obvious reasons.

It turned out that she wanted to leave about as good of an impression on him. Harry stopped with a smile on his face. He saw Hera standing there, dressed in a nice purple gown. It was tasteful enough, but it showed off enough of her body.

"It's been a while since I've been on a proper date," Hera said. She stepped towards him with a smile on her face.

"Your husband didn't seem like the courting type," Harry said.

"Well, before the accepted beginnings of the Gods of Olympus, he was the courting type, but he was a completely different man after marriage," Hera said. She blinked. "And now, I realize just how much I realize personified women and marriage in general. Marrying a man who was wonderful during the courtship process, but changed for the ugly after marriage. Granted, it wasn't the most extreme example but…"

"I know what you mean," Harry said. He took a chance to look her over and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You're too kind," Hera said. Aphrodite helped her pick out the dress, but to be honest, Hera was afraid that she would pick something more scandalous. She found herself lost in Harry's eyes. This close, Hera could see why they were the stuff of legends. "So, shall we?"

"I think we will," Harry said. She gave him her arm and Harry took it.

The two of them flashed in front of a fancy restaurant, and Hera suspected that it was one of the best in all time.

"No expense spared," Harry said. They were let in without a question.

"Well, aren't you amazing?" Hera asked. She looked at him with an extremely fond look and she couldn't stop smiling. Harry gave her numerous reasons to smile, she wasn't going to really lie.

The two of them sat down at the table and their orders will be fulfilled.

"You know, it's wonderful when you smile," Harry admitted. "If you don't mind me for saying it."

"No, not at all, and I admit that a lot of the time I've been sour, and a lot of people took it the wrong way," Hera said. She had to laugh at some of the mythology that surrounded her. It didn't really bother her. It did hit a little close to home with her former husband some of the things that people depicted him as. "But, I'm finally free. And I might have redefined the term infinite patience, when dealing my husband."

"You really are a saint," Harry said to Hera.

"Thank you," Hera agreed. She leaned back against the chair and relaxed. "My husband has grown lazy in his role of the head of the gods. He left overs to pick up the slack, and do the heavy lifting."

"Yes, I can tell," Harry said. "He'd rather be a burnout who picks up soccer moms and frustrated house wives the world over."

"Yes, and he has bastard sons, many of them who have caused more than enough trouble, mostly because he stirs them up," Hera said. The Hercules fiasco was still fresh in both of their minds. While Herc mellowed out eventually, he still could be a bit of a pompous blowhard who needed to be taken down a couple of pegs. "But he does have a few bastard daughters out there, one of which you've met."

"Yes, I've met her and I know her all too well," Harry said with a smile.

"I might arrange to send a few others your way," Hera commented with a smile. Their food arrived. The Goddess of Women sighed. "But, you know, I didn't really want to spend this entire date talking about my ex-husband and all of his flaws. That always gets the night off on a bad foot, doesn't it?"

Wisely, Harry didn't say a word. Hera understood that the best words were unsaid.

"And I apologize for even thinking about bringing it up, it will never happen again," Hera responded. Harry raised his eyebrow. "I took a look at the Church, it looks stunning. I feel almost bad about keeping you from the party that's going to go on there."

"Hey, don't feel bad about that," Harry said. He reached forward and touched the top of her hand. "It will give me a chance to make a grand entrance."

Hera laughed. If Harry was about anything, he was about his grand entrances. The goddess threw her dark hair back.

"I have to say, looking at some of the mythology, you can see that history doesn't judge myself or several of the other goddesses all that favorable," Hera said. "We were capable of a lot of spiteful things I admit."

"We all are, that's just simple nature," Harry said. "You don't have to be divine or human or anything else, that's the one thing that we all share in common."

Hera smiled, she didn't really put things into that particular perspective, but Harry did have a point and that was something that she had to agree with.

* * *

 

Chloe, Imra, Tinya, Laura, Alia, and Hope all arrived at the Church. Hope had been in the Church through many versions, so had Chloe and Alia. Laura did as well. Imra and Tinya on the other hand, they hadn't had a chance to look at the Church for some time.

"She really outdid herself this time, didn't she?" Tinya asked. Her lips curled into a smile and she turned around to look into Imra's eyes. The blonde girl's gaze raked over the church. The darker haired girl nudged Imra.

"Just taking in the splendor of the Church, that's all," Imra commented. That caused Chloe's lips to curl into a smile.

"Soaking in the splendor?" Chloe asked. "Looks more like you're looking for ideas to shamelessly steal for the Legion Headquarters."

"Why steal from the rest when you can steal from the best?" Imra asked. That was something that was agreed upon by all of the girls.

"Sentiments that I agree with whole heartedly."

Selene turned up to greet the newest arrivals.

"It's great to see that you ladies have made it," Selene said. She greeted all of them. "Given that Harry holds the Legion in the highest esteem, and you were responsible for spreading a lot of the rumors of his greatest through your own adventures through time, it's only fitting that you are here."

"I can't believe it, you're here," Ravonna said.

"Hello, Ravonna, you finally ditched Kang, I see," Chloe said.

"More likely he went mad," Ravonna said. That was a long time ago, both from her perspective and also from the perspective of all time. She didn't really want to say anything.

Chloe was about ready to make one of her normally charming comments. Fortunately, Hope cut in front of her to prevent Chloe from sitting her foot in her mouth, something that she had an unfortunate habit of doing.

"Well, I think that you got an upgrade," Hope told her.

"You would think that I have an upgrade," Ravonna said. She shook her head.

"Perhaps we should be thanking you for being the one to supply the crystal that got Harry to the future and stopped this entire mess," Hope said.

"Thank Kang for being a Klepto," Ravonna replied.

"Kang, the Klepto Conqueror?" Chloe asked. She raised her eyebrow in response and smiled when she shook her head. "That does have an interesting ring to it when you really think about it."

Ravonna had a very obvious "what have I done" kind of like. Lady Loki, Morgan, and Isobel stood in the shadows. Chloe saw all of them, and shook her head.

' _There was a pretty dangerous trio in their own right,'_ Chloe thought. _'Thankfully Harry has them tamed….if it is possible to tame them. Well if anyone can tame these women, it can be Harry Fucking Potter.'_

Chloe figured that term should be added in song form. She turned around and saw Kara standing there.

"And, it goes without saying that Harry found another version of you," Chloe said. She smiled when the other, almost identical, blonde walked out of the shadows.

"Princess Kathryn of Kandor at your service," Kat said in a posh accent.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Kat, you're fooling absolutely no one with that shameful attention at an accent."

Kat folded her arms and stuck out her lips in an atomic pout. She glared at her younger counterpart. "You are no fun at all."

"I think we've figured out just how much fun I can be, but perhaps I should leave you tied to the bed to contemplate that," Kara said. She turned her attention away from Kat to Chloe. "I still say that the violet eyes are a nice touch."

"Well, they do add a lot of character," Chloe said. She flushed a little bit. "I have to admit, going through the entire power thing, it was hard. If Harry wasn't there…"

"You would have been screwed and not in a good way," Kara informed her. Chloe shrugged her shoulder and gave a very obvious "well yeah" type of look. She obviously felt that Kara had a number.

"That seems to be a story that can be told with a lot of girls," Chloe said.

"Well, he is pretty amazing," Diana added.

Chloe saw a slightly younger version of Diana turned up, but she saw another woman turn up. The woman's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Peggy Carter!"

' _Fangirl,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Quiet you,'_ Chloe thought to herself.

Imra shook her head. She just hoped that Chloe didn't spend too much time embarrassing herself. The young blonde inclined her head and shook it. The giggles of Laura, Alia, and Hope were heard. The telepath thought that she could keep a closer eye on that trio. She turned around and saw Jean stand up. The two females closed rank and decided to speak with each other.

"So, that must have been interesting to meet your daughter fully grown," Imra said to Jean.

"Well, to be fair, that's not the only time that happened," Jean informed her.

Imra snapped her fingers and smiled. It was all slowly coming back to her, in abundance. "Right, that was Rachel, wasn't it?"

"Yes, although technically that was through an alternate timeline," Jean said. She racked her brain. "If mutants are about anything, it's alternate timelines."

"And constantly coming back from the dead," Kitty piped up. She joined the group, a wide grin on her face. "And you're Queen Jean of the Resurrection Queen."

' _Yes, that's not the least bit repetitive at all,'_ Jean thought. She shook her head and smiled.

"And for the record, I haven't come back from the dead that many times," Jean said. "Only about a dozen or so."

That caused Gwen to nearly inhale the orange juice that she was drinking. It blasted out of her nose and she grew increasingly dizzy. Kitty reached over and grabbed her.

The party was really rocking now. The time jump was just a little over twenty four hours at this point. The guest of honor wouldn't be arriving towards the end.

"So, I'm surprised that Harry hasn't turned up yet," Imra said. It was almost like this was said on cue.

"Oh, he'll be here," Jean said.

"Our master just likes to make a grand entrance," Selene said. She could see Raven turn up instantly. The shape shifting mutant pushed herself against the wall.

"All that searching for Essex and he gets done in by his own stupidity of making a deal with fucking Darkseid of all people," Raven said. She really would be amused at this, if it wasn't for the fact that she was frustrated by the time wasted.

"Look on the bright side," Gwen told Raven. The shape shifting mutant's eyes flickered towards her, hard pressed to understand that there was a bright side. It just turned out that Gwen was going to tell her about everything. "Essex was a clone, likely."

Raven tried to enjoy the party with that helpful thought.

* * *

 

Hera made her way out onto the balcony, to allow herself to inhale some of the wonderful sea air. It had been a long time since she felt so relaxed. It had been a long time since she felt so liberated.

She hated to see Aphrodite's smug face when the love goddess told Hera that she told her so, but Hera had to admit that Aphrodite told her so.

Hera could feel the strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel the nose of the young man pressed against her. These were the type of arms that gave her strength and security. Hera could feel her heart beat faster the more that Harry drew his arms around her. He was at her ear and he whispered into her ear.

"So, did you enjoy your evening?"

Hera turned around and made sure that she looked side by side with Harry. She slowly backed him off. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she kept backing him off. The determination of this particular goddess was such that Harry was lowered onto a bench. She looked at him, resting her hands on his thighs.

"What do you think?" Hera asked.

"Well, I have a lot of thoughts, but I think it's….." Harry said. He could feel the soft flesh from Hera's legs brush against him. The years of pent up lust flashed through her eyes.

"The night was wonderful," Hera breathed into his ear. "The dinner, the dancing, those little moments that you can't describe, but you know that they're there, they were all perfect, they were all wonderful."

She now almost straddled him. Harry caught the scent of her lovely hair and he was completely spell bound. There wouldn't be a man who was alive who wouldn't be spellbound by the goddess that was around him. Her fingers brushed through his hair and she grinned when she looked into his eyes.

"But, I think that actions speak a lot louder than words," Hera said. They almost touched, there were only a few inches. They got as close as two people could get without meeting in the center of their faces. "But why would I tell you, when I can easily show you just as much?"

Harry wasn't going to argue with that. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him completely and utterly, nearly tipping over the bench with both of them on it.

Hera pulled back and she practically ripped Harry's pants off. The woman had the presence of mind to teleport them into the bedroom.

With one solid motion, Hera started to pull her dress off. Harry grabbed her hands.

"No, allow me," Harry said to her. "I want you to savor the moment."

"I've been savoring this moment for a very long time," Hera begged, when he slowly stripped her dress off.

"A few more moments won't bother you that much," Harry said. He slowly slipped off her clothing, kissing her all of the way.

Hera was going to say that she was bothered, she was extremely hot and bothered. He slowly stripped off her dress, revealing her sexy lace green undergarments that matched Harry's eyes.

"Excellent choice, and you're nice and wet for me."

Harry's finger pressed against the wet spot of her panties. Hera closed her eyes and allowed him to rotate his finger against her damp center in circular motions. Her breathing intensified the more that Harry played with her center. He rotated his finger around and around her, over and over again, to the point where she was certain that she was going to mentally break from all of the teasing that he gave her.

The truth was that Harry knew precisely what he was doing when he worked her up. His finger brushed against the inside of her dripping slit and started to play with her. Hera bit down on her lip and allowed him to increase his motions when he delved inside her.

Her pussy was exposed suddenly, but Hera cupped his crotch and tore his pants off.

"I need this cock inside me, badly," she begged him.

She suddenly found herself spread eagled on the bed. Her bra was stripped off and her naked breasts bounced out for Harry's arrival.

He looked over her tight, beautiful body. She really was a goddess, in every sense of the word. Harry's hands rubbed her beautiful breasts and he squeezed them. The woman's eyes closed shut when Harry kept playing with each of her nipples. He squeezed them, twisted them around. She closed her eyes when Harry kept playing with her.

His cock hovered against her entrance. "I bet you want this, more than anything itself?"

Hera felt his cock slap against her clit. That caused to her to moan. The anticipation was driving her to brand new fresh levels of craziness. "Yes, please, stop fucking with me and fuck me!"

Harry smiled at the intensity of her words. He brushed his cock against her lips briefly. Her pussy lips seemed about ready to devour his manhood.

"And I think that you want me now," Harry groaned. He hit her barrier with a smile. "And I guess some legends were true, you do renew your virginity."

"Yes," Hera agreed. She realized that her hands were tied, fairly literally, and Harry could have his way with her. "All the more for you to take it from me over and over again, my lord."

"Interesting idea," Harry agreed. His balls ached and wanted some kind of release. Her tight pussy offered him that kind of release, he wasn't going to lie.

Hera arched her back and allowed him to enter her from above. Her tore through her barrier. It was a moment of pain, but the pleasure that followed outweighed the pain.

"Yes, give me your cock, give it to me hard!" Hera yelled. Her dark hair plastered to her face when lust boiled through her eyes.

Harry groaned when her tight pussy squeezed him. It seemed like under that exterior, Hera was just another woman that was begging for a good fuck.

"Yes, you are a god!" Hera yelled at the top of her lungs. She would have liked a chance to worship him.

Harry thought that sound proofing charms were the best. Hera's slick hot pussy wrapping around him felt extremely good. She kept pumping him.

"I'm going to blow if you keep that up," Harry growled in her ear. He managed to regain control. She had such a strong will, which is why it felt so satisfying to turn her into such a mewling wreck, squealing beneath him.

Hera lost all sense of dignity. She didn't give a fuck. The fact that this cock penetrated her over and over again, stretching out her pussy caused her to go wild with pleasure. Her heart raced heavily when Harry penetrated her center over and over again. His manhood spiked into her body.

"Feels so good," Hera whispered. "And that's the idea, I need your seed in me."

Harry decided that there was another venue that he wanted to do. He pulled out of her, lubricating his fingers with her juices.

Hera whined at the sudden loss of something amazing inside her. What she was going to feel next, it didn't really compare to the loss. She had been flipped over onto her hands and knees.

Harry's cock rammed into her from behind. Hera closed her eyes, to savor this moment. Her breasts bounced when Harry rammed into her. He reached over with his free hand and squeezed her swinging breast with his hand.

With his other hand, the one lubricated with her juices, Harry had a different motive in mind. He rammed his finger into her ass, finger fucking it.

"Oh, Harry, you naughty boy," Hera breathed. Her pussy clamped around him. His cock throbbed into her. "You know you like that….fuck me, and shoot that big nasty load into her willing pussy. Knock me up, give me your divine babies!"

"Oh that sounds interesting," Harry grunted. He pumped himself into her. "And so hot, so very hot, I'm almost there, I'm almost done."

"Give it to me, darling," Hera breathed. She could feel his hands roam her body. It was getting her all hot.

Her tight pussy muscles clamped around his cock. There was a divine glow going around them, when Harry planted his throbbing rod deep into her sweet pussy.

Hera screamed when her orgasm rocked through her body. She was beyond words. Harry had her pushed face first into the bed and was fucking the daylights out of her.

Her pussy muscles wrapped around him, milking his throbbing rod each step of the way. Eventually, Harry decided to let it go.

The moment his extremely potent cum touched her womb, Hera could feel the pleasure blow through her body. His cum spilled into her body. Each spurt caused her pussy to spasm with the pleasure.

"Oh, I think I missed a spot."

Harry looked up and saw an extremely attractive blonde dressed in an excessively skimpy French Maid's outfit. She sauntered over, swaying her hips. It took a second to realize that it was Aphrodite.

Of course it was Aphrodite, she would have been nearby to admire her handwork. Harry saw the white stockings, the short skirt, and observed the fact that she didn't wear any panties.

Aphrodite licked Hera's dripping hot cunt. Her skirt got shorter, or so it seemed the more it shifted.

A large and hard rod brushed against her dripping center. The love goddess felt his throbbing cock brush against her.

"Stick that big cock in me, and do to me what you did to her," the love goddess breathed. He pushed into her. Her breasts jiggled and they practically pushed out of her outfit.

Harry's manhood went into her from behind. Her pussy gave him a vice grip that caused his pleasure centers to hum happily. He gripped her breasts and slowly pushed into her. He almost pulled out of her and pushed almost all the way out of her.

"My turn," Harry whispered in her ear. Aphrodite breathed when she could feel Harry's throbbing manhood keep spiking into her body. Her wet pussy clamped around onto him.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed. His hands kept touching each inch of her body and sent pleasure jolts flowing through her body. Her breath increased when Harry kept ramming into her from above. His manhood positioned where it was almost inside her. Then he slammed deep into her, rocking her body.

Her pussy closed around his tool, milking him.

Each blast of pleasure that assaulted her body caused the love goddess to mewl. Hera wrapped her legs around her head.

"Time to put that cocky mouth to a better use," Hera whispered, lust burning through her eyes. Her hands placed on the back of her head.

Aphrodite rose to the challenge and started to munch on Hera's cunt. That caused the goddess to moan when she bucked her hips up.

"Goddesses, that's so hot, all of it, is so hot," Harry breathed. He plunged himself into the cunt of the love goddess.

Aphrodite's sweet center soaked Harry's cock in her delightful nectar. Harry held onto her hips and kept ramming into her from behind. His balls ached with the need for release.

Hera thought that she would lose her mind. Aphrodite knew all of the right spots to hit. The fact that she could feel her moans into her pussy when Harry plowed into the love goddess made things all that much more the better.

Harry kept slamming his throbbing manhood into Aphrodite's equally tight womanhood. Her slick walls pushed around him the more that he worked into her. His eyes closed when he could feel the slickness wrap around his tool. He kept pumping into her, his balls aching with the need for some kind of release.

"So close," Harry breathed. His hands played with her breasts and that really got her going wild.

All good things must come to an end, or rather all rounds must wrap to a conclusion. Harry managed to fuck this pussy until it was gushing juice. Her lubricated center pulled him into her tight cunt.

"Oh fuck," Hera panted. She nearly collapsed from Aphrodite's tongue work.

Speaking of collapsing, Harry pulled Aphrodite off of Hera's cunt before she did and pulled back her long blonde hair.

"Treat me like a whore, oh fuck me, harder, oh harder, oh fuck me!" Aphrodite whimpered. His manhood spiked into her juicy center.

Harry indulged himself into the love goddess. Her tight muscles squeezed and manipulated him and she would get her reward. The fact that she had to work for it the same as any other woman increased the hotness factor.

The emerald eyed sorcerer plowed the beautiful blonde from behind constantly. He kicked up his thrusts to an entirely new level.

His balls ached and they needed a release. He fired his load into her perfect pussy, shooting spurt after spurt of seed into her.

She shuddered, the sweet release bombarding both of them. She collapsed on the bed.

Harry curled up with a goddess pressed on either side. It went without saying that this was far from over.

**To Be Concluded on 5/23/2015.**


	50. The Return

**Chapter Fifty: The Return.**

* * *

 

It was time for the final jump, in less than one day. Harry returned after his godly encounter and could see the gathering. He was greeted by both Kara and Gwen, both of the girls had smiles on her face.

"And here I thought that the man of the hour wouldn't be able to get here on time," Kara said. She flipped her hair out from in front of her face and hovered half of an inch off of the ground when she stared Harry in the eye. "But, I suppose that you had other pressing business to attend to."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He grabbed one of his Alphas around the waist and pulled her in close. Gwen stood close as well. "And you had to admit, that was a long time coming."

"A very long time coming," Gwen agreed. She sighed. There were more women hovering around as far as the eye could see. There were too many to really account for, so Gwen didn't try. "Overall, when you throw out the initial destruction of the universe thing, this had been a pretty productive time travel adventure."

"I don't know," Harry said, his grin shifting into a cheekier version yet. "I would have to say that saving the entire universe from full scale destruction is a pretty productive encounter."

Gwen sighed and she looked towards Harry. She shook her head a couple of times and frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Harry asked. He walked about two steps and nearly ran into Chloe.

"So, you have Hera on your belt, quite literally," Chloe remarked. She couldn't get drunk thanks to her genetics, but she was in pretty good spirits never the less. "That's one that you've been chasing for a long time. Took her to the 31st century to get the hint, but I suppose that little show we gave her really did get the ball rolling in the right direction, didn't it?"

"That was obvious, wasn't it?" Harry asked her.

Chloe shook her head. "Yeah, duh, of course it was obvious. Someone was watching and you knew it. Not that your game is bad when someone isn't watching, but you're going to step up that game a little bit more when you have an audience."

"She does have you there," Imra said with a smile. She looked towards Harry and Harry looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow at her.

Harry smiled and he had about both blondes on either side of him. He thought that there was going to be an orgy breaking out at any second knowing his luck. Another one, but if Harry hadn't spent too much time with Hera and Aphrodite; he might have had time to do justice to an orgy.

"Still, people watching and getting ensnared is the best way to add women to the collective," Alia said. She stepped over. "And the two of you better cool it, because there are children present here."

"Yes, I know, but there will be other parties," Chloe said. She sighed. It was a shame though. She hated that Alia had to be the responsible one, but she was pretty sure that she didn't hate it about as much as Alia did.

"Yes, there will be over parties, trust me," Harry said.

"You have your ring, don't you?" Chloe asked him.

Harry held the Legion Ring, the new and improved model that Chloe gifted to him. Chloe looked at him with an appraising eye and she nodded.

"Hopefully I'll see you before too long, but any time you want to pop into the future to get away from it all, feel free," Chloe said. "And if you want to bring my past self along, it will be like twins, only better."

"You do have a high opinion of yourself," Harry said. "And if I brought Claire along next time….."

"It would be the biggest simultaneous orgasm in history," Chloe said. She stopped and smiled at the thought of it. That might not be the worst idea come to think of it.

"I'm sure she'd love to see the monument to her," Imra said. Of course, if she knew Claire, and she did thanks to a past trip into the past, she might be just a tiny bit disturbed at such a grandiose monument.

"I'm sure she'd be interesting in taking a look at that, but Lois would be more interested in taking a look at the monument," Harry said.

Chloe laughed in amusement. She inclined her head, shaking it. "Oh god, Lois getting a look at that monument. She would really never let us live that one down, you know that?"

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of that," Harry replied with a smile on his face. Chloe could barely keep a straight face. Her laughter was almost at a point where she was biting down on her lip extremely hard to keep herself calm.

"Well, that might be one of the reasons why you might want to show her, simply for her reaction," Chloe commented. She leaned against the wall, trying to keep herself from falling over.

Harry could see Audrey and Barda both trying to catch his eyes. The two of them were trying to get his attention about something.

He decided to go over and meet the two women. Barda decided to cut to the point, the type of woman that she was like that. "There are more of them out there, you realize that."

"Yes," Harry said, nodding in response. "I realize that there are more out there. Granny's handiwork will live on even if she doesn't live on."

"Thankfully," Barda said. Her only regret about Granny's death would be that the witch didn't suffer any more.

"And the two of you, you are going to make sure that all of the girls get rounded up," Harry said. "Some of them will be lost and roaming the universe without a purpose."

"That leaves them susceptible," Audrey remarked. "We need to make sure that they get into the right hands, and not the wrong hands."

Harry knew that the right hands meant the Church and not any of the other dozens of unsavory figures that were hovering around in space, wanting to do people harm.

"I'm going to task you on rounding up the girls and making sure they are brought to a proper home," Harry said to Audrey and Barda. "Do you think that you can do that?"

"I know that we'll have plenty of help," Audrey said with a smile. She looked at him. "So, you're leaving?"

"Yes, in about six hours," Harry said.

"I didn't notice how much time passed," Audrey said. She looked into the eyes of her alternate universe grandson. She sighed when she pressed herself against the wall. "All good things must come to an end."

"I'll be back, there will be other adventures," Harry said. "Eventually."

"But, don't hold my breath in them happening any time soon," Audrey told him.

"That sounds pretty cynical," Rosalina said. She had been passing by and couldn't help but casually slid into the conversation.

"Cynical, maybe," Audrey replied grudgingly. "But it's accurate."

"Don't fret, I'll be back again someday," Harry said. He cupped her face and smiled, leaning towards her. He gave her another kiss right to the lips.

He could hear a pair of giggling and he saw Lily and Rose duck around the corner. Loki ambled past, her hair turned green. It appeared that the trickster had been out-gambitted and the war was on.

"And with that kiss, I'm more reluctant than ever to see you go," Audrey informed him. She looked into his blazing green eyes. "The fact that I will see you again someday only heals the wounds slightly."

"Yes, I agree, but I will be back, that much you can count on," Harry said. "Petunia couldn't make it to the party?"

"No, she said that she wasn't feeling well," Audrey said. She wasn't really that pleased about her oldest daughter's attitude. She thought that she did a good job at raising Petunia, even though she wasn't like her only two daughters.

Still, Petunia's attitude left a lot to be desired and Audrey hoped that would be corrected some time soon.

Harry made his way over to the Alpha Group. Kat was returning home with the group that was going to be back home. Harry had a feeling that she would fit in nicely with the group in the year 2006.

He nearly bumped into Ravonna on his way out. She stepped back and grinned at him.

"So, what do you have to say about the future right now?" Harry asked her.

"Much brighter," Ravonna said. "I know this got lost in the shuffle but….."

"There's an alternate universe version of you currently in stasis at the Fortress, I know," Harry informed her. "And if you want to come back with me, we'll see what we can do about that."

"Seems like there's a fair bit to do when you come back," Ravonna said. She smiled when Harry raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be your life if there wasn't a fair bit to do, wasn't there?"

" No, Ravonna, there wasn't, and thank you," Harry said. He leaned towards her, and kissed her.

She closed her eyes. After all coming to this, Ravonna was glad that she redeemed herself, in more ways that Harry would ever know. It was hard to be the one that felt that you were responsible for all of the atrocities.

Kang had justified a lot of his actions and Ravonna felt that she could find justifications in them, if it preserved her timeline. However, the more Kang fought for his conquest through time, the more things became unraveled.

Harry decided to make his way over to the Alpha Council. He caught Isobel's eye, as she was laughing in amusement at the plight of Loki. She had really had been given the runaround by the Evans sisters.

"And that's going to be an image that I'm going to ingraine in my mind for some time," Sif said. Sonja and Shayera both nodded. The trio watched as Loki plotted her revenge, but it was obvious who was going to win that battle. "You know, it will do her some good to get taken down a peg or two."

"Yes, it would," Harry agreed.

He enjoyed the company of the party, for the time he was here. It was going to be time to return back home through the time stream, but not yet. Harry cherished those moments that he had with the people around him.

From his point of view, he would see them sooner rather than later. From there's, it would be a wait. How long of the wait, he didn't know.

* * *

 

Selene stood in the central worship chamber of the Church. Overall, her future self would have to agree that things were doing really well. She waited for Harry to arrive. The time jump would happen in less than five minutes. The celebration finally wound down.

That allowed Harry, Kara, Jean, Kitty, Kat, and Gwen all to make their way into the room.

"So, we get to go home," Gwen said.

"I wouldn't be so sad, there will be another adventures, in the past, in the present, and in the future," Harry answered.

"It's almost like we never left at all," Gwen answered. She was pretty much okay with this to be honest.

"No, it's almost like we never left at all," Harry agreed. He placed his hand on the top of hers and pulled her in close. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"We're all ready to go home I think," Jean said. She was not going to lie, this trip had been extremely enlightening for a number of reasons. There was honestly no time like the present however.

There was a blip of light with Jean, Gwen, Kat, Kara, Kitty, and Harry all standing around. It was an extremely familiar warning for all of them. It was about time to conclude this adventure through time.

There would be many more adventures to come in another time, because quite frankly, time was an interesting thing.

"I'll be seeing you in a few seconds," Selene said. She smiled.

"Yes," Harry commented. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Selene closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. That was the last thing that she felt before the time stream gave way and the group made their way back through time.

Kitty yelped when she fell onto the ground of the church. The others gracefully landed on the ground.

"It's not the falling part that fucking gets me, it's the sudden stop," Kitty grumbled. She shook her head, very gingerly pulling herself to her feet.

The group spotted Selene standing there in the center of the circle. Her eyes were closed.

Ravonna made her way through the doors of the Church as well, and Harry greeted her with a smile. They all knew that it was best to remain as silent as possible, at least until Selene came out of her trance.

Which she did, right now. Selene waited for a few seconds before everything started to come back to her.

"And we're going to need a more constructive way to send you through time next time," Selene replied. She shook her head, looking a bit water logged in the process, but she was in mostly good spirits. "And considering my memories just got unblocked, I take it that it's gone well."

"Yes, I say that it's gone rather well," Harry informed her with a smile. He turned to Ravonna, who looked back at him. "And I'm sure that the Fortress awaits for us both."

"Yes, I can't wait to meet myself," Ravonna said.

Harry wanted to step back into the city. The RAO building with a built in portal to the Fortress was a few blocks away.

' _Well, some things have changed for the better,'_ Gwen thought. The city was oddly peaceful.

"And crime has gone up in the city, and you know why? It was because of Spider-Girl and her menacing antics. She has been a bad influence on the youth of America and if you ask me, she should be tarred, feathered, and run out of town on a rail."

Gwen was greeted to the charming tones of J. Jonah Jameson. She shook her head.

' _And some things just never fucking change no matter what,'_ Gwen thought to herself. She inclined her head and gave a nice sigh.

There was a nearby explosion that set off her Spider Sense. Gwen's head whipped out and she could see a group of six of her villains moving.

"And there's the Sinister Six," Kara remarked dryly.

Ravonna shook her head. "The Fortress can wait…"

"Yes, we need to teach these idiots a lesson, again," Kitty said.

Even though their adventures through time had concluded, there were plenty more Adventures to go on.

* * *

**END.  
**


End file.
